


Place Your Hand on My Beating Heart

by SpiffyNoodles, Tonystarktastic (The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man)



Series: What is in your heart [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 156,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man/pseuds/Tonystarktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the What Is In Your Heart series. As the pack grows, facing hardships and impossible hurdles, Bucky realizes just how much he needs Tony to survive. </p><p> </p><p>There will be major character death, you will cry, we will not tell you WHO is dying, don't ask.<br/>There will be underage sex (Omegas have their first heat at 12 years old.) But it's with toys, not actual penetration by another person. There will be SLIGHT incest, later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairness (Or lack-thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, Everyone!!!! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: Underage sexual acts. If you don't want to read that...well, it starts at *** and takes up the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Ps from spiffy! Hey guys. Like to role play marvel characters? Have a tumblr account? Come check us out on alphaandomegaverse.tumblr.com! It's a high school/college au, and we need more participants!

Clint smiled as he ran his hand through his sleepy five year old's hair, Jenny, his youngest baby girl. She had had a fever earlier today, so Clint kept her home from school.

"Mama?" Jenny asked, looking up at Clint happily, with Steve's clear blue eyes, "Why does big sister go away for a week?"

"Because that's what big kids do," he said, nuzzling her head.

"Big kids?" Jenny asked, Charlotte was nearly fifteen, and Jenny missed her when she went away. "Why?" She asked her mother, leaning up to get more nuzzling. Clint wrapped his arms around her,

"It’s what happens when you become a teenager, you have to go away for a week. It’s healthy,” he nodded. "We'll find out when you turn eleven or twelve if you need to go away for a week." Jenny whimpered,

"Will I be alone?" Clint was extremely attached to her, his last child, and she was clingy in return.

"Not for your first time, no," He shook his head, kissing her cheek. "I was there for Charlie, and I will be there for you, if it comes to that." he smiled. Jenny cuddled into his lap,

"When?"

"When you're twelve," he smiled and curled his body around hers; Jenny nuzzled him softly, smiling,

"Okay, mommy." she relaxed as Clint braided her hair. And then the elevator slid open, and her uncle Tony stumbled out, worried.

"It's-it's-they're turning twelve, they just got home, Clint, for their birthday month. What if-?" He hesitated, looking down at Jenny, "Sorry, I'll go, I'm just...nervous." Antonia and James were currently returning from school, their last day for the next month. "Sorry." Tony twisted his fingers together, and Jenny squirmed to her feet,

"Uncle Tony! I had a...a fever today! Mommy let me stay home!" She exclaimed, and Clint chuckled,

"Yeah, c’mon squirt, let’s get you some soup so your fever doesn’t come back." The archer replied, and Tony watched them go,

"…okay, well, bye..." He stepped back into the elevator, chewing his nails nervously. "Jarvis?"

 _"They are nearly home, sir. And Charlotte has asked to speak with you."_  Charlie, though she loved Jenny, had shifted to spending a lot of time with Tony when she could. Clint frowned, he had wanted to continue to talk to Tony, but he was a little preoccupied.

 

When Charlie got home, she dropped off her book bag, and then went to go find Tony. The older sub greeted her with a soft hug,

"Hey, ready for your heat?" He asked softly; she blushed and shrugged,

"Not really . . . Um, I wanted to offer my help with Jamie's and Tonia's first heat.” She said in a rush, and Tony blinked,

"What? We don't even know if-I mean, they could be betas, right? And..." he shook his head, smiling, "Sorry, I'm a little stressed." She chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, they could be betas but if they're not, I’m okay with helping."

"Your heat comes a week after theirs would," Tony stroked her hair, hugging her, "Are you sure?" She hugged him back and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm sure," she smiled.

"Okay...well, uh, thank you." Tony hated the idea of them being separated from each other, if Jamie designated differently than Tonia.

"Have you told them about what's going to happen?” she asked; Tony bit his lip sheepishly,

"I planned to give them a crash course tonight."

"Do you want me to be there?” She asked

"Oh god, it's bad enough talking to _them_  about it." Tony flushed, "I'll be alright. Thank you for offering." He kissed her cheek, "Maybe...you could come up and maybe, reassure them after?" She nodded,

"Yeah, just have Jarvis call me," she smiled and hugged him again before walking back towards the elevator; Tony watched her go,

"Charlotte?" He called, seeing her pause, "I'm proud of you." He and Bucky's hard work had been for these beautiful children, for Charlie, whose future was ensured, who would go to school, then college, and have whatever job she applied for. For his children, who would learn about SI, and Resilient, the most commonly driven car in three countries, and decide whether they wanted to run it or not.

"Thank you," She smiled, and continued on, going to see her father. Steve was reserved around Charlotte, this young woman who fought like Tony and Clint combined. He was in awe of his daughter, so strong and beautiful.

"Hey, darling. How was school?" High school had been treating her well, she was popular, but hadn't become snobbish. "You want a snack?"

"Yes please," She smiled and hugged her father, nuzzling his arm. Steve pulled her close, fearful of the day when she would stop being his little girl.

"Hmm, what should we have? Sandwiches? Ice cream? Should we go out, just you and me?"

"I would really like that," She smiled, nuzzling under his chin. Steve grinned,

"Let me tell you mother, you think of somewhere to go." She nodded and sat down at the table. "Clint?" Steve leaned into the living room, "I'm going to take Charlotte out for a late lunch." Clint looked over at him,

"Okay, I'll be fine here," he smiled. He still used the cane on occasion whenever walking was too much, but he was always fine without Steve,

"Okay, the boys should be up any minute." Steve kissed Clint's cheek, "We'll be back soon."

"Seeya," He smiled, feeding his youngest bites of soup; Jenny yawned, but allowed Clint to keep babying her.

 

"Nice choice," Steve chuckled as he and Charlotte stepped from the car, "Your uncle would keel over. Cheap Chinese!" He pulled Char against his side, and let her lead the way in. Charlotte laughed,

"I think it tastes better than the really expensive stuff."

"Me too, but don't tell him that, he'll never shut up." Steve chuckled, kissing her hair. She grinned and sat down at a nice booth, sitting across from him.

"So . . . I met this boy in school . . ." She said quietly, and Steve tensed, then forced himself to relax,

"Oh?" He settled back in his seat, trying to be nonchalant. She nodded,

"I like him. . . should I ask him out?” She lowered her head, and stared at him; Steve's eyes widened,

"I don't-you're not old enough to-but you started-!" He fumbled, standing so fast he smacked his knee into the table. Charlie stared at him with wide eyes full of fear.

"I-I'm sorry," She said, looking down, sniffling. She just wanted a boyfriend. Steve panicked,

"No, oh, don't cry, Char, please?" He sank back into his seat, "I..."

"I'm not gonna cry . . ." she muttered, crossing her arms under her chest; Steve's shoulders slumped,

"Charlie?" He hunched down, trying to show how sorry he was with body language, "...Charlie, I'm sorry, I...it took me by surprise, alright?" She nodded slowly, and swallowed thickly.

"Okay…how did you ask mama out?" She asked, and Steve shivered,

"...I..." He scoured his brain, "I didn't do a very good job," He murmured, "I mean, I...kept just being around. It was..." She tilted her head to the side, confused. "I...your..." Steve grimaced, "His mate left, and I'd been _helping_  him, and...it was hard, because I..." He felt extremely uncomfortable, but plowed on, "Because I really wanted him...."

"Oh . . ." She blushed. She had just wanted to know how Steve asked her mother out.

"He kept turning me down," Steve attempted, "I don't, uh, know how many times I asked."

"Why did he turn you down?," She smiled.

"I...I think he was afraid," A heavy sigh left Steve's lips, "Afraid that I would leave...I sure showed him, huh?" She smiled and nodded,

"I’m glad you didn't."

"...but Char, we were adults. Clint was nearly thirty, and I, well, you know." She nodded,

"didn't you want to date at my age though?" Steve frowned,

"No." He tried.

"Oh," she looked down, biting her lip; he rubbed a hand over his face,

"Charlie, you're beautiful...just...please wait." She sighed and nodded,

"Let's order our food." She murmured, and Steve frowned,

"I just wanted to have a good time with you, Char." He beckoned the waiter over, ordering his meal.

"I-I know! I want to have a good time with you too!" she said, wondering what she did wrong; Steve reached to take her hand,

"Baby girl...you're growing up so fast, and...and it scares me." He admitted, and she blushed and nodded,

"I didn't mean to scare you..." At her answer, Steve sighed,

"It's not that, I just...you're my baby, and you're becoming a woman. You're almost an adult, and that's hard for me." She smiled and got up, going over to his side and she nuzzled against him; Steve kissed her cheek, "I don't want you to grow up yet." She smiled and hugged his arm,

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, but...don't be surprised if I don't take well to you...dating. I don't feel like you're old enough yet." Steve admitted quietly, "Besides, who is this boy? What's his designation? How does he feel about Omega rights?" He flushed, "God, I sound like Tony." She smiled and chuckled,

"He's just a boy from school, I haven't talked to him yet.”

"Then how do you know you want to ask him out?" Steve arched a brow, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, okay, don't give me that look." He snorted as their food was settled onto the table, "What makes you want to ask him?" She shrugged, and smiled,

"He's really handsome..."

"That's it?" Steve rolled his eyes, "But he could be a total asshole, or-"

"Or the nicest guy!" she pouted,

"Or against omega rights and anti-avengers." Steve shot back, "Look, you need to be _careful_ , Char."

"I know that...I know, dad....," she sighed. "You're not giving him a chance."

"You're giving him too many chances," Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Do you even know his name?"

"Michael," she hummed, smiling happily,

"Michael what?" Steve asked archly, snapping his chopsticks apart. She shrugged,

"I'll be careful," she said, sighing as she snapped her chopsticks apart and took a bite of sushi; Steve ate slowly,

"Look, you know I care about your well being above all else..."

"I know you do," she smiled. "I won't let him hurt me."

"If he does..." Steve growled, angry at the very thought. She giggled and nuzzled his arm,

"I know." She said, and Steve nuzzled her head, distressed at how tall she was,

"Well, he'd better know, too. And I'm not kidding, I think you're too young."

"Junior prom is only a few months away..." she murmured; Steve frowned,

"I don't know if..." he muttered, "Look, Charlie…"

"I can't go?!" she looked at him with big puppy dog eyes; Steve looked away,

"I...I don't think it's a good idea. Prom leads to...to sex, and I'm not ready for grandchildren." She stared at him with wide eyes,

"I'm not going to do that! I thought you thought I was more responsible than that!"

"It's not _you_  we're worried about, Charlotte Rose!" When he raised his voice, she hunched her shoulders, and she bit her lip.

"Then who?"

"Charlie, look, it's not the omegas who coerce their partners into sex." Steve muttered, and she sighed,

"Fine...I won't go..." She whispered, and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Finish up, we'll walk Luna."

"Okay," she sighed and continued eating; Steve frowned, and finished his own meal, but the food didn't taste as good. When she was finished, she stood up and moved so Steve could get out

 

Taking their elderly wolf mix out didn't calm them nearly as much as usual, and Steve huffed as they stepped off the elevator; Charlie didn't follow him out, and he heard her mumble something about Tony. She sniffed, and looked up at her father, feeling a little hurt.

"...go ahead." Steve allowed, letting Luna off her leash; Charlotte immediately went back to go find Tony; the omega was curled up on the couch, surrounded by holos of test results. His own children seemed to have sequestered themselves in their rooms.

"Hey, Charlie." He greeted as she walked over to him, feeling distressed.

"Is it wrong for me to like boys!?" She burst out, and Tony blinked, sitting up,

"What? No, darling, of course not!" He held his arms out for her, seeing how close she was to tears, "What happened?" She hugged him,

"Junior Prom is coming up soon, and I was gonna ask a boy out, but dad says I can't go because I'll get pregnant!”

"He said that?" Tony snorted, "Does he know you? I mean, really," He kissed her hair, "It'll be fine, look, I'll send Happy with you."

"That'd be even more embarrassing," she blushed, burying her face in his shoulder;

"Honey, really? Even if he just volunteered as a chaperone for the whole dance? People do that, don't they?" She nodded, seeing the logic in her uncle’s words.

"I guess a chaperone would be okay. . ."

"Okay, well, tell me about this boy. Alpha, beta, or omega? Is he cute? Eye color? Does he have one of those obnoxious crooked smiles?" She smiled and giggled, sitting in his chair,

"He has meadow green eyes, and his hair is soft and curly, his nose is so cute," she sighed,

"I see, meadow green, huh?" Tony chuckled, "Sounds like my type," He snorted as Bucky walked through the living room.

"Who’s your type?” Bucky asked, coming over and nuzzling him,

"You," Tony laughed, looking up at his mate.

"Good," he hummed happily, kissing him; Tony nosed up against him, trying not to notice the way he was aging so much faster than Bucky's serum-altered body. The alpha hummed and nuzzled his throat. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured, then smiled wider when Anya and Myra piled into he and Charlotte's laps. The young twins were eight years old. _"Hey, Myra."_  Tony signed,

 _"Hey, mama,"_  Myra replied, smiling. Her hearing had steadily declined, and she was completely deaf in her right ear, and nearly there in her left. Charlie waved to get her attention and signed Hello as well, nuzzling Anya in her lap.

"Thanks for talking with me, Uncle Tony," She smiled.

"No problem." Tony kissed her cheek, "You should go for it, Charlotte. You're beautiful, go tell him how you feel." Anya blinked,

"How she feels about what?" she asked, hands signing automatically so that Myra could follow along. Charlotte chuckled,

"There’s a boy I like." She admitted, and Bucky growled disapprovingly. He sided with Steve on this; Tony arched a brow at him,

"Oh, go complain to someone else, Mr. McGruffpants." The omega huffed, and Anya looked between Tony and Charlotte,

"A boy?" She asked, and Myra focused on their hands, wanting to know more. Charlotte smiled and signed as she spoke so her cousin would know what was being said.

"He's really cute and I want to get to know him more." Myra giggled, cocking her head,

 _"Cute like a bunny? Or cute like...like dad says mama is when mama's not around to hear?"_  She asked, and Bucky blushed and he coughed before making his exit. Charlotte burst into laughter,

 _"Yep, just like your mama and dad."_  The older sub kissed Charlie's hair, and adding signing to his words,

"And I think she should tell him she thinks he's oh so cute." He said, and Char blushed and looked down, a big smile on her face; Anya nodded,

"You should!" she agreed, Myra bobbing her head. Charlie shrugged,

"I guess I'll try. . ." At her words, Tony smiled,

"Good, I'm sure he'll be very happy." Clint’s daughter nodded and kissed Anya's hair, and Myra nudged her mother,

 _"Mom, Jamie and Nia were watching a movie in their room, and they said we were too little."_  Anya nodded,

"It had zombies." The other girl added,

"Zombies are gross," Charlie said; Anya watched Myra pout,

"Well," Tony offered, "Let's watch something out here with Charlie, hmm? And I'll go talk to them."

"We'll watch a better movie," She signed and took their hands, walking with them to the next room.

Jamie and Nia were curled up together, but Jamie was starting to feel sweaty; Nia shifted, chewing her lip,

"Jamie?" She touched his arm, "You're really warm." She murmured, just as Tony opened the bedroom door.

"Mama . . . ," Jamie panted, shivers breaking out across his body; Tony gently felt his forehead,

"Oh...oh, Jamie, come here baby." He hugged the boy to his chest, "Jarvis? Tell Charlotte, and...and prep the elevator for the safe floor."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied,

"Shh, honey, I know. We're gonna get you warm, and Charlotte is going to help you." He kissed Jamie's hair, and rubbing his developing bonding gland to soothe him. "Nia? How are you feeling?" Tony asked, wrapping Jamie in blankets, and lifting the boy into his arms as if he were four, not twelve. Jamie let out a guttural groan as his bonding gland was rubbed, his eyes sliding shut. Nia shrugged,

"I'm okay, mama."

"Go sit with Anya and Myra." Tony carried Jamie to the living room, "Bucky, stay where you are!" He ordered when he saw his husband's head whip around, "Keep them here, I'll...I'll be back sometime." Tony hefted his son higher in his arms, "I know, oh, I know. Charlotte?" Bucky grumbled, it had been a long time since he smelled a heat scent. He tried to ignore it, and he ushered his kids to the couch.

"Jarvis, get rid of the scent." He ordered as Charlie got up and followed Tony and the small boy. The elevator closed around them, and Tony kissed Jamie's sweaty forehead,

"It's going to be okay. It'll be alright. Me and Charlie will help you."

"What’s happening?" he asked, whining, "My stomach hurts…!" At his words, Tony whimpered,

"I know, darling, I know. Remember years ago, when I told you that...that omegas go into heat?" He rocked Jamie gently, "Your body is changing, little sun, and you're designating as an omega." He watched Charlotte's gentle hands stroke Jamie's hair as they stepped onto the heat-safe floor. "It...if you had an alpha, you would...have sex, and make a baby." Tony gently settled Jamie into a soft, clean room, laying him on the bed, "You've got a fever, and you're going to want....to want sex, baby. But...but we can't have an alpha come to you, so...so you'll have to use toys. I'm gonna give you a shot, Jamie boy, and it's going to help you focus and feel better."

"I don’t wanna have a baby or have sex!" he whined even though his hole was becoming slick, and he was grinding his hips a little. Tony shivered, nuzzling him and rubbing his bonding gland,

"I know, I know. That's why I'm gonna give you this shot, okay?" He opened a small cooler, and pulled out a syringe, "I need you to hold your arm out." The young boy squeaked when he saw the needle, and he threw his arm out, turning his head away; Tony rubbed the crook of his elbow with an alcohol wipe, and slid the needle in, "You're going to have to...to get this shot every month, Jamie. Like Charlotte does." He smoothed Jamie's hair. The suppressant he and Bruce had completed was different. The heat went on, but the pains were less, the need was softer. It would still be intense for Jamie, since it was his first heat.

"Oww . . . ow ow," he whined, curling his toes until the needle was pulled out. He could slowly feel the cramping pains starting to ebb away; Tony stroked his hair,

"Okay, better?" He murmured, "Is that better, Jamie?"

"A little . . .” he nodded, looking at the hole in his arm; Tony taped a cotton ball over it,

"Here, come on, take your shirt off." Jamie blushed and let his mother take his shirt off of him. "Okay, lay down," Tony set the sweaty garment aside; he started to rub soothing oil on Jamie's belly, "I know this is hard, darling...I know. If you want me to leave, then I will. Charlotte will help you." The boy groaned and let his mother rub the stuff on his stomach, his hands balled into fists to keep from touching himself inappropriately. Tony pulled back, "Jamie? You won't be able to hold off much longer. It'll only get worse." He murmured, "I'll go, everything you need is in the drawer under the bed."

"Okay," He nodded, rubbing the tears off his face, but more just came anyway; Tony hesitated,

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, "I...I wish this hadn't happened to you." He murmured, kissing Jamie's forehead. "Do you want me to stay?" James shook his head back and forth, and he curled into a tight ball.

"I'll look after him, Uncle Tony," She smiled. Tony nodded slowly,

"Okay...okay, I love you, Jamie." The young boy shuddered, sniffling; his stomach burned, and he still felt too warm. He'd kicked off his pajama pants without a thought, and the sopping fabric fell to the floor.

"...Charlie...it hurts...!"

"I know," She said, going and grabbing the box his mother had put together for him, and she started to rub his bonding gland. Jamie trembled beneath her hands,

"Hot... it's hot..." He tried to relax, slowly, eyes flickering to Charlotte's, his nervousness clear.

 

***

 

"Shhh," she hummed softly, pulling out the small dildo out of the box; the young boy swallowed,

"What's that? What's it for?"

"Do you want to touch it?" she asked, trying to ease him to liking it. "It'll help the heat and the burning in your belly.” Jamie hesitantly reached his fingers out, trying to ignore how sweaty he was; he brushed the rubber with his fingertips and shivered,

"...Charlie, I'm scared..."

"I know Jamie," she said, trying to pull him into her lap, "It'll be okay. I've already been through this . . . this just means you're becoming a big boy,"

"...what about Tonia?" Jamie whispered, "Why isn't it happening to her? Where is she? I need her!" He clung to Charlotte, horrified to find that he was hard and rubbing against her slightly. "Sorry! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"Shh, it’s okay, you do what feels good," she said, rubbing his back. "Tonia might go through this . . . she might not. She might be a beta."

"...what?" Jamie's eyes widened, "...but we're...we're twins, we're...!" He shuddered, groaning when he felt wetness drip down his thighs, "...what's...happening to me...?"

"Your body is ready to become like your own mother’s . . . can I touch your entrance? Make sure you are wet enough?" Jamie swallowed,

"...my...my what?" He whimpered, "I don't...like mama? But mama doesn't go through this! Mama doesn't..."

"He used to . . . he got sick and they stopped. My mama still goes through it," she nodded. "Let me help you feel better, Jamie." The boy nodded slowly,

"...I...okay...okay..." He whispered, slowly pushing his last barrier aside. She nodded, and eased her hand down, pressing her pointer finger against his slick entrance; Jamie jumped, eyes huge, as pleasure arched up his spine, and his hardness dripped pre.

"...wh...what was that?"

"Your nerve endings are all swollen, to cause you more pleasure," she smiled as his hole tried to suck in her finger, but she pulled it away. She then grabbed the smallest dildo, and she coated it in lube before pressing it against his hole; Jamie's breathing sped,

"Wait! What is that? Why are you doing that?" She showed him the toy, stroking his hair.

"It'll feel so much better than my finger, I promise." She murmured, and his lip trembled, and he buried his face in her neck,

"...it hurts, please...please make it better..." He begged breathlessly, and she nodded, and gently pressed the toy against his hole,

"Easy now. . ." Jamie's body lifted automatically away from the intrusion, though it was only slightly larger than Charlotte’s finger. He sniffled against her neck, tensing, and then the very tip, narrow and tapered, was sliding through the rings of muscle that made up his entrance. "There you go," she used one hand to rub his bonding gland as the toy full sat within the small boy;

"...Nnn..." Jamie kept his face against her neck, inhaling her familiar scent to calm himself, "...how...how long does...does this last?"

"A few days," She said, nuzzling him as she began to move the toy out.

"...d-days?!" Jamie whined, shuddering. Then his back arched, and he moaned, "...oh...oh please...pleaseplease...!"

"Good boy," She hummed, slowly moving the toy in and out. Jamie's eyes fluttered closed at the praise. He was utterly focus on her scent and the sound of her voice, his hands on her shoulders.

"...please...so good...please...!" After a few minutes of moving the toy in and out, she kissed his cheek,

"I'm going to have the toy knot you, okay? You're going to feel something really big, and it shouldn't hurt, but I didn't want to scare you." James pressed his nose to her gland, and nodded slowly, afraid regardless.

"...I'm s-sorry Charlotte...."

"Shh, don't be sorry, this is normal," She said, pressing the toy against his hole, and pressing the inflation button. Jamie jerked, his first orgasm rippling through his body, spurting clearish cum onto her belly,

"Nnnah!"

"Good boy," she hummed and laid down with him, letting the knot remain; Jamie nuzzled against her, eyes half lidded.

"...my stomach doesn't hurt anymore..."

"That’s good," she smiled, kissing his forehead,

"...days?" He asked again, "...why? How many days...?" He was too sleepy and content to care too much.

"About a week," she said, not having the heart to lie,

"...a week?" Jamie's eyes opened, "...a...a whole week?" He whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"It'll be okay," she petted him, "Me and your momma will help you."

"...mama..." Jamie whispered, "...I don't...I want Tonia..." He whimpered softly, "...why isn't Tonia like me...?"

"I don't know baby," she sighed, shaking her head; Jamie clung to her body, legs coated in slick, shivering now from cold. Charlie pulled the blanket up to cover him. "Good boy." Jamie closed his eyes,

"...thank you...Charlie..." He whispered.

"You’re welcome," she smiled and pulled out her phone to text Tony that the first round was successful.


	2. Stereotypical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, I fell behind on editing again! I'm so sorry! Here's a short chapter to tide you over!!!

Tony was disgusted. Bucky had grabbed him as soon as he'd come out of the elevator, and dragged him to their room. The alpha had pressed him over the bed, and, barely remembering to lube his cock, he had pushed himself into Tony's ass. The omega grunted as his mate inhaled Jamie's heat-scent off of his shirt, and started a brutal pace in Tony's ass. Tony gripped his phone, shuddering, Bucky seemed nowhere near finishing, but at least the text was reassuring.

"Mine, my Tony," he growled as he lifted Tony's leg; Tony sucked air between his teeth, it had been over two weeks since they'd mated, and it _ached_ , but at least Bucky was here with him, and not down with their son.

"Yours." He muttered as Bucky's hips slammed roughly into his. Bucky bent him over and stroked Tony's cock, his breathing heavy in his mate’s ear; Tony whimpered as Bucky sped his impossible pace, "...Buck..." He shuddered as his mate stroked his cock with one hand, the other moving to stroke and play with his rim. His knot was roughly sliding in and out of Tony's hole, and Tony cried out as it swelled fully, and Bucky thrust in a second too late. The huge knot popped inside, and Tony convulsed, coming all over the bed. "...nn..." Bucky laid down and spooned behind Tony on the bed. "...you realize that your reason for that is...is disgusting, right?" Tony grunted, wincing as Bucky gripped his hips to move him.

"...yes," he sighed, "but a heat scent is a heat scent." The alpha said softly, and Tony grimaced,

"...he's our _son_ , Bucky." He growled, "Our baby boy!"

"I know," he sighed, hugging Tony against him. "I don't like it either.” Tony clenched his teeth.

"...and Tonia...Tonia isn't a...so far." He whispered, "God, poor Jamie..." Tears slid down his cheeks. Bucky kissed his cheek,

"Jamie will be just fine. We'll make sure he is with a good alpha."

"...but...but what if one claims him? What if he gets-?" Tony scrubbed at his eyes, "...he's about to graduate college...I...we'll ke-keep him home awhile...a-after." Bucky nodded,

"Just because he's smart doesn't mean he's ready to move out." The alpha tried to assure his mate; Tony tensed,

"O-Of course not, he's only twelve!"

"Of course," he smiled, hugging his mate; the sub slowly relaxed,

"...he's got at least five days left..."

"He'll be okay," Bucky nuzzled him,

"...sure..." Tony muttered, "...Charlie's there...so..."

"Yeah," he hummed, feeling content. Tony swallowed, shivering lightly, "...I..."

"Hm?" The alpha hummed, nuzzling his mate,

"I'm worried, I...they're so attached, so...insistent upon being the same..." Tony whispered.

"I think it'll be good for them, they can't always be the same.”

"I think Tonia is going to be devastated." Tony muttered as Bucky's knot slipped free. The dom nodded,

"She'll be supportive of him, though."

"I know." Tony sat up, and headed for the shower. Bucky stood and followed him happily; Tony groaned as Bucky pressed against his back, pulling his shirt off, "...come on, once more, then we're taking a shower."

"Yes sir," he said, turning Tony around this time so they could kiss. The sub snorted, touching Bucky's unlined face,

"Well, come on." The sub grunted, and his alpha smiled and sucked on his lower lip as he lifted Tony's leg over his hip, and he plunged inside. The omega jerked, wincing, but didn't protest as Bucky pressed him against the hard edge of the counter. Bucky lifted him on it, and moaned as his cock sank fully into the wet heat; Tony's back hit the mirror, and he shuddered, "...Bucky..."

"Sorry," he shuddered, his cock pulsing,

"Mhm...just, go on, do what you have to." Tony sighed, and Bucky thrust up hard into his hole, groaning loudly; Tony lay his head back, gripping the counter as Bucky used him to the scent of their son's heat. He pressed one hand over his eyes, feeling the fervor of Bucky's need. The alpha leaned his head back, his eyes closed in bliss as he fucked him. The sub swallowed, grunted as Bucky knotted him roughly. The alpha jerked a few times before finally settling as Tony wiped his eyes, "..better?"

"Yes, thank you," he panted

"Jarvis? Drench it." Tony grunted, and heat-scent neutralizer poured from vents in the room. Bucky breathed in the fresh new air, panting a little. The sub shifted, wincing.

"Easy, babe.” Bucky sighed,

"Easy yourself." Tony muttered, and Bucky snorted and smiled at him. "Ugh...this was...I needed more prep." The omega continued, and Bucky frowned,

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it."

"It's fine, forget it." Tony cut in, even as Bucky sighed and kissed him,

"I love you," The alpha murmured,

"I love you, too. But...but this..." Tony gestured to the place they were connected. Bucky looked down,

"Just a few more minutes," The alpha said, sighing; Tony echoed the sigh,

"Look, it's not that we did that, it's the _why_." He muttered, shifting his hips.

"Oh," he muttered, "Look, I do feel ashamed, but I can't help the way I reacted . . ." Tony scrubbed a hand over his face,

"I _know_ , but how am I supposed to feel secure in Jamie's safety? What if his heat hits early, and I'm not here?!"

"I'm not going to attack our son," he growled angrily at what Tony was insinuating. "I'm not a mindless beast when I smell heat. When you would go into heat, I'd let the animal take over, but I can restrain myself. I might have to jerk off later, but I could get him into the heat safe room." Tony gagged at the end of Bucky's words,

"Well, every alpha I've known has been a mindless beast!" The omega grunted, and Bucky winced,

"Well, I'm not . . . I thought by now you'd know that," he said, hunching his shoulders. He felt genuinely hurt; Tony winced as Bucky pulled out of him,

"The way your head whipped around when I carried him out made me doubt that." He turned the shower on, "...it's my fault that he's an....an omega. It's proven that...that mothers carry the O gene."

“It doesn't matter who carries it, and who’s an omega," he grunted. "The scent caught me by surprise, but I wouldn't have attacked him, and I won’t attack anyone," he said, walking out of the bathroom; Tony slumped against the wall, hugging himself and his eyes locked on the scar adorning his belly. Bucky went out into the living room, huffing and growling under his breath; Tonia ran to his side,

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong with Jamie?!" She whimpered, and Bucky tried to relax. He lifted up his daughter and nuzzled her,

"He's just going through something all omegas go through."

"...omegas?" She whispered, "But...but we're _twins_! We're twins! I should be-!"

"You're both perfect the way you are," he nuzzled her. "It'll be okay."

"But-! But I wanna be like him!" She cried, tear tracks clear on his face.

"I know baby," he nuzzled her. "I'm sorry."

"..but..." Nia whispered.

"It'll be okay, we have to support your brother," he said.

"...where's mama?" Tonia sniffed her father, "You smell angry..."

"Mama's in the bedroom . . . I'm not angry," he sighed, and he nuzzled her,

"You..." Tonia whimpered, curling in his arms.

"I'm not," he sighed, kissing the top of her head. She sniffled,

"...did mama say something?"

"Yeah, but it’s okay," he smiled, "Are you hungry? Want a snack?"

"No...I want Jamie." Antonia whispered.

"I know baby girl, maybe you can see him when his heat isn't so strong." Bucky said softly, and she whined,

"What's a heat?!" She begged knowledge from him, "Why does he have it?!" He sat down on the couch,

"All omegas have it, it’s when the body tells the brain that it’s ready for an alpha to have sex with them, and impregnate them." Antonia panicked at his words,

"Is there an alpha down there?! What if he's scared?!" She struggled toward the elevator.

"Tonia!" he lifted her back up, "Charlie is up there with him, He is perfectly safe up there, and nothing will hurt him." She sniffled, burying her face in his chest,

"...what if he's scared? What's happening to him?" She whined as Tony's hand settled in her hair,

"He's alright, Charlotte is texting me updates. Here, you hold my phone, and tell me the updates when they come in, okay? And we'll watch a movie before bed." Bucky rubbed her back, and set her on the couch,

"We won’t let anything bad happen to him."

"But..." Nia clung to Tony's phone,

"But nothing. You and I will go check on him before we go to sleep, okay? And then in the morning, too. You might designate, Nini." She pressed herself into Tony's arms at the soft nickname. Bucky put on a nice movie to try to distract her a little, and he went to go do some cooking; Tony stroked Nia's hair,  
"Oh, baby, it's going to be okay....it's alright." He assured his daughter, while Bucky made cookies for Tonia and Jamie.  
  
By the time the movie ended, Nia was dozing silently in Tony's lap. Bucky smiled and put the cookies on trays to cool; Tony's gaze flicked to Bucky's face, then away.

"...are we gonna talk about this?" The omega asked softly; Bucky shrugged, he wasn't sure what to say. "...right. Great, that's a good solution, Bucky." Tony wrangled Nia into his arms.

"What do you want me to say!? That I'm not offended by what you said!?"

"No! But it would help, maybe, if you would _talk_  to me!" Tony carried Tonia to her room, laying her down, and closing the door when he walked out.

"We've been married for years and you thought I would act like a mindless beast . . . What do you WANT me to say!?" Bucky snarled, and Tony dropped his chin to his chest,

"Whatever you want to say."

". . . why didn't you trust me?"

"I do. I do trust you, I just...heat is full-on base instinct, and I...I thought rut was the same." Tony kept his voice quiet, non-combative.

"I've smelled Clint in heat before," he said, staring at him. "Phil was able to leave Clint in the middle of heat."

"Phil's bionic or something, and you fucked me raw from just _smelling_  Clint when we first bonded. He wasn't even in the same room. Look, I'm _sorry_ , but what else can I say, Bucky? My experiences point to danger where heat is involved.” Bucky snorted and sighed,

"I'm not going to attack anyone just because they smell good." He grunted, and Tony looked away,

"...I...I know that now..." The omega whispered, and Bucky came over and hugged him. The sub whimpered, surprised, then melted into Bucky's arms. Bucky nuzzled his head.

"I know your past with alpha's hasn't been that great . . . but we're not all the same." The dom murmured, and Tony tensed,

"...I know that! I know...I...I-!" Words failed the omega as Bucky nodded,

"Okay," He said, hugging him, but the sub couldn't relax, his head down,

"...I just...I think I have a right to...to be _wary_  about my children..."

"Yeah but…wary over _me_?!" he asked, sighing; Tony winced,

"Wary over everyone with a twelve year old going into heat in my arms."

"Would you have been wary if an omega was in the room?" he grumbled,

"Maybe!" Tony pulled away from him.

"C’mon Tone, you thought I was going to rape my son!" Bucky snarled. The omega went rigid,

"No I didn't!" He cried, "I told you to stay put so you wouldn't mark him or something!"

"Like that's much better, it’s inappropriate!" Bucky snapped back, and Tony pressed his palms against his eyes, breathing heavily. Bucky growled, and looked away. The sub swallowed,

"...I know, okay? I know that. But...but H...Howard...and..."

"I'm not Howard, and I'm not Justin," He growled, clenching his fists. "I've never hurt you intentionally!" Tony flinched,

"...did I say-?" The sub sniffled, turning away so Bucky wouldn't see him cry. Bucky sighed, and he nuzzled Tony,

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to get so butt hurt." The alpha murmured; Tony scrubbed at his eyes,

"..don't." He whispered, "...I'm wrong, I know that...my...my experiences fucked me up, and I...I say the wrong things, and you..."

"I was just hurt that you actually thought I was a threat to our son," he muttered. Tony struggled to stop the tears, shivering softly. Bucky sighed, staring at him

"Everyone...everyone from now until he dies...is a threat to our son." Tony whispered.

"I am not a threat to our family," He growled angrily, and he stormed off into the living rom  
Room; Tony hesitated, shivering,

"...Bucky..." he finally followed his mate, "…what if we teach him the wrong thing? What if...what if my lessons are wrong, or you don't sense that his...boyfriend or girlfriend is bad? What if....?" He whimpered, "...our own t-teachings and...they could threaten his safety..."

" . . . I don’t think our teachings are wrong," he said. "There are a lot of cruel alphas out there." Tony sank onto the couch,

"...my thinking is wrong, so...so my teaching probably is, too, and..."

"I think they need to know that not all alphas are bad . . . but they just need to be careful." Bucky murmured, and Tony stared at his hands, laying limp in his lap,

"....they? So far, just...just Jamie."

"I meant all omegas," he said; Tony flopped over sideways on the couch, hands shaking,

"I...it's just Jamie...not Nia, just...just Jamie."

"I know, but I thought it would be a good message to send out to all omegas since our family is omega rights activists." Tony snorted,

"You think omegas don't know to be careful? When we're raped and beaten daily? Dropped and pushed into rivers and told not to swim?"

"But I don’t think they need to be afraid of us either," Bucky growled; Tony's head tilted back automatically,

"...so what should we do, then, Bucky? How can we be wary without being afraid? How can we not be afraid with the things happening every day?"

"Set a better example," he said. "Tell them that you have an alpha that doesn't hurt you.” Bucky attempted, but Tony stared at him,

"One out of six hundred."

"Fine, then don’t," he murmured

"That's what you are, Bucky. One out of _six hundred_  alphas isn't abusive." Tony pressed, "So I'm lucky, extremely so, and Clint, and Bruce and Peter. But most people aren't so lucky. No, they're not abusive on purpose, they're raised that way. Just like we're not enticing on purpose."

"You don't need to give me the figures, alright? I know it's a stupid idea," he grunted; Tony sighed, sitting up,

"I try not to stereotype, okay? I'm...I'm just worried."

"I am too, but ... I'm not a threat," he grunted,

"I know!" Tony exclaimed, "I _know_  you're not!"

"Good!" he huffed; Tony looked away, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"Fuck!" he lurched to his feet, shivering, "I don't-! We're always fighting!"

"I know!" he clenched his fists, sighing. "I'm sorry. Maybe it’s ‘cause I'm not smart enough…” Tony smacked his fists into the sides of his head in frustration.

"Oh god! Fucking hell, are you serious?!" he grimaced, and then Tonia came running from her room,

"You said we'd visit Jamie!"

"You’re throwing numbers at me to tell me I'm wrong!" He snarled and he left the room so he wouldn't scare Tonia; Tony went to touch Nia's hair,

"Mama, why do you always say mean things to dad?" She asked, and Tony's hand fell to his side.

"....let's go see Jamie..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment?


	3. What is and is not alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently we have no schedule and none of you care if we update...but here's another chapter.

Jamie was awake, the thrums of the heat were building up slowly. Tonia ran to his side, nose wrinkling at the strong scents.

"Jamie! Are you alright?!" She nuzzled him, and Tony heard him whine softly; their mother gently set the plate of cookies down. He reached out for her and he hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I-I'm okay. . ."

"Are you sure? Oh, you smell so strange...." She kissed his cheek, "Can I stay? Can I stay here tonight?" He whined and shook his head,

"I want you too . . ."

"...why not? Why?" Tonia sniffled, trying to climb into bed with him, "I'll keep you safe." She wrapped her arms around him, but Tony gently peeled her off of him,

"No, Antonia." The older omega said, and Jamie started shaking and he pulled the blanket higher up on his shoulders,

"I-I don’t wanna get you sweaty," he lied, and looked over at the cookies. He wanted to protect her from his fate; Charlotte settled down beside him,

"It's alright, Jamie. Don't be ashamed. This is part of you." Tony smoothed Nia's hair gently,

"Share some cookies, we have to go up to bed soon." He shuddered and rested his head in her lap, hugging her around her waist. Antonia burst into tears,

"...J-Jamie...!" She sobbed, trembling, and Tony hugged her to his chest,

"Shh, baby, shh..." Tony whispered as Jamie started to cry, getting really stressed out.

"Tonia!" He cried, holding his hand out for her. She darted forward, wrapping around him,

"Don't make me go!" She cried as he hugged her tightly.

"Visit me later?' he asked softly. Antonia was shocked,

"..n-no! We're together, forever, right?! We're gonna share an alpha, and be a pack and-!" Tony choked,

"What?!" Their mother exclaimed; Jamie hunched his shoulders as she admitted out loud something they had promised each other.

"Tonia and I, we’re gonna be in a pack!"

"Sharing an alpha?!" Tony scrubbed a hand over his face, "It doesn't work that way, you're related!" He exclaimed,

"I'm staying with Jamie! We'll share an alpha like Peter and Bruce!" Antonia cried,

"Yeah!" Jamie nodded and let out a soft moan, his heat coiling in his belly

"Nia, that isn't how it...come on, that's incest!" Tony lifted her out of the bed, "You can't stay with him for this!" Jamie cried out when she was pulled away,

"NOO! Tonia!" The young omega sobbed; Tony gave an exasperated cry as Nia kicked and struggled in his arms,

"You can't have her here, Jamie! We can't let you-!" His breath cut off as her little heel collided with his crotch. He fell, doubling over, and she darted out of his arms as he wheezed and gagged.  Bucky had been listening when he heard screaming, and when he heard  Tony start wheezing, he ran up. The scent of heat hit him full force and he staggered, before shaking his head. He grabbed Tonia and Tony, and he pulled them both out of the room. Tony shuddered, trying to breathe. It hurt _so bad_! Tonia kicked and screamed,

"No! Jamie!" But Bucky's grip was strong. Bucky sat them both down on the couch; Tony hunched over, hands cupping his crotch; Antonia ran for the elevator, tears streaming down her face. They were both covered in heat-scent. Bucky was trying to clear his head,

"Jarvis . . . lock elevator . . . purify air." Tony whined, finally gasping air in, and Nia hammered on the elevator doors as scent blockers poured into the air. Tony sneezed, and that made him ache even worse. Bucky grabbed Tonia's hand, "Apologize to your mother right now!"

"No!" She pulled at his grip, "No! I want Jamie!" Tony wobbled to his feet, but she was talking again, "You never apologize to mama, so why should I?!"

"I do too apologize to mama! And I didn't kick him, you did! Now apologize!" Bucky snapped, but Tony's shoulders slumped,

"..forget it, Bucky. Please put her in her room. Jarvis? Lock it down. Indefinite timeout." The omega ordered, and Bucky picked Tonia up and carried her to her room.

"Daddy! Let me go! I need Jamie! He needs me!" She cried, struggling, "He needs me!"

"No, you can't be with Jamie right now," he said, putting her on her bed; Antonia screamed, and ran for the door, but he closed it. Tony was slumped on the couch, head flopped back.

"I don't know what to do....they…they think they're going to share and alpha, like Bruce and Peter!"

"I know," he sighed, sitting down; Tony shuddered at the alpha’s soft response,

"They're siblings, they can't...they can't share an..."

"I know," he grunted. "I'll talk to her when she calms down.”

"I...how did you know?" Tony lifted his head, staring up at him. Bucky shrugged,

"Incest isn't good, it never has been."

"But you knew about them wanting to be together?"

"I didn't think they meant sexually!" he grumbled.

"...apparently they did." Tony muttered, "Oh god."

"We'll just talk to them," The alpha said,

"Right..." Tony pressed his hand against his crotch, wincing. Bucky grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and he handed it to Tony; the sub hissed when he set it in place. "...ow..." He whimpered, closing his eyes. Bucky rubbed Tony's back softly; "Why would they think that was okay?" Tony mumbled as Bucky inhaled against his throat. It was a sweet, loving gesture, and one that Tony didn't feel he deserved after their evening. "...we should go to bed...I'll have to talk to Jamie tomorrow..."

"Should I talk to Tonia before bed?" Bucky asked

"No, tomorrow. She needs time to think." Tony murmured.

"Okay," he said, lifting Tony up so he didn't have to waddle to bed, and the sub curled in his arms,

"...sorry...I'm sorry." He whispered, looking up at Bucky beneath his lashes. Bucky looked down at him and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, too." The alpha murmured; Tony chewed his lip, and dropped his head to Bucky's shoulder in a soft display of submission and trust. Bucky smiled and he laid down on the bed with Tony in his arms, pressing his head on top of Tony's in a loving fashion. The omega yawned, closing his eyes.

 

"Charlotte, we need a moment to talk." Tony commanded softly, looking at his son, whose body was covered with a blanket. Charlotte came over, obviously exhausted and covered in fluids she didn't want to be covered in; Tony nudged her toward the shower, "Go on. You don't have to stay, Charlie, we can...uh...we can see if Peter or...?" He shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Charlie left to go shower. “Jamie?” Jamie rubbed his eyes, exhausted as well.

"Mama…" he held his hand out for a cookie; Tony slowly handed him the plate,

"Sugar is really important for this...this time. But so is protein." he closed his eyes, thinking. "Jamie...darling...what made you and Nia think it was...acceptable, for you to get together?" Jamie mumbled as he ate the cookie,

"We're always together, we're the same!"

"You...honey, you're not the same. Antonia is a beta, Jarvis scanned her multiple times." Tony sighed, "You're siblings, and siblings can't...together."

"Why not?! We are the same!!" he whined,

"No, you're not, Jamie. You're not. You have the same blood, you can't have...relations like that."

"B-but I love her," he whined,

"Jamie, that's not how it works. She's your sister, your _family_ , like Danny and the girls." The young sub huffed and ate the rest of his cookie; Tony arched a brow, "Jamie, do you understand that?"

"Yeah but I don't like it! I still love her," he cried; Tony shook his head,

"I'm going to have to lay down some rules, then. You can't be in her room, she can't be in yours. No movie nights together, no alone time between the two of you."

"What?! That's not fair!!" he started to cry, "This week sucks!!"

"It _is_  fair. You two gained an inappropriate amount of affection from the...the alone time you had. I'm going to have to separate the two of you." Jamie threw a tantrum on the bed, banging and kicking his hands and feet on the bed; Tony gripped his aching head, "...until you understand, you'll have to stay apart."

"Noo! Noo!" Jamie screamed, his voice cracking,

"Jamie! Calm down!" Tony snapped, watching the command, though not an alpha's, take effect. The boy whimpered and coughed, tears running down his face; Tony huffed, "You don't understand, okay? You don't get it."

"I just want Tonia...."

"No."

"Yes!" he screeched,

"James Edward Barnes-Stark! You cannot have a romantic or sexual relationship with your sister!" The boy was about to throw another fit when the dildo knotted in his ass slid free, and his breath of air turned into a shaky moan; Tony shuddered, looking away, "...has Charlie taught you enough?" Jamie nodded and curled up in a ball in embarrassment. The older omega stood,

"If you need anything, or anyone, tell Jarvis. I'm sending Charlie to get a break, Nia won't be visiting you until it's over."

"I don't w-wanna be alone! Mama!!!" he cried out,

"Do you want me to stay?" Tony whispered, nervous and unsure. Jamie nodded softly,

"Until my heat peaks?" he panted,

"...sure, baby." Tony stroked Jamie's hair. Jamie whined and hugged him, and the older omega gently kissed his hair, "I never wanted this for you." His son sniffed,

"If I wasn't an omega, could Tonia and I be together?"

"…no." Tony grimaced, "Siblings cannot be together that way." Jamie whined and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "That's not...that's _wrong_ , baby."

"It didn't feel wrong," he whined; Tony swallowed,

"...you're little still, honey. Your body is growing, and...and someday you'll need...I...but you cannot mate your sister."

"Okay," he whimpered, nuzzling his leg

"It's wrong, darling. It's...you love each other, and it might feel like...that, because your bodies are maturing, but the love you feel is not like that."

"I want it to be like that," he grumbled,

"That's-!" Tony gripped his hair.

"I know it's bad," he said. "You just said it like a million times....but I don't _want_  it to be bad." Tony hung his head,

"...my dad didn't want it to be bad either, Jamie." He shuddered, pain clear in his scent. Jamie looked up at him, starting to understand. The sub swallowed thickly, "It _is_  bad. It...it's very bad, and it never works out well, and..." He pressed his hands over his face. Jamie wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I'll stop..."

"I....sorry, I...I shouldn't have talked to you about that..." Tony whispered, and Jamie rubbed his eyes and breathed in his mother’s scent, yawning softly; Tony kept his breathing calm, but talking about Howard had spiked a panic in his chest, and memories were roiling behind his eyes. "You're alright, darling. You're going to be alright. And someday....someday you'll be so, so in love...and this will all seem so silly." Jamie smiled and nuzzled him, he couldn't wait for that day to come. The heat started to boil in his belly again; Tony kissed his son's forehead, and stroked his cheek. "I'll wait just outside, alright? You can have Jarvis call me when you're ready for me to come back in." Jamie nodded and whined, reaching behind him to grab the toy.

 

Charlie came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, feeling much better after her shower; Tony met her partway,

"Hey, thank you, Charlotte." The older sub murmured, ruffling her long, wet, curls. "I...you don't know what your help means to me. I'll stay the rest of the week, he's got the hang of it now. And...and, well...how was the...uh...he's not getting raw, right? I made those especially so that they wouldn't hurt after prolonged use, and-"

"I think he will be sore, since it is his first time....but he wasn't raw when I checked," she shook her head; Tony smiled, but it was sad and weary,

"Thank you...I'd hug you, but, uh, you're all clean. Go rest, you've got the week off from school."

"Thank you," she sighed and went to her floor to go to bed as Tony pulled up a holo-tablet, and started working on his newest suit design. It had been a few years since he had built a new one, and this one would follow the black and gold color scheme he'd grown so attached to; however, it could fold up to the size of a Chinese to-go carton, yet it maintained its durability.

 

At the end of the week, Jamie passed out from exhaustion when his heat ended; Tony cleaned him gently, kissing his hair, and dressing him in soft comfortable pajamas.

"My darling, I'm so sorry." He whispered, carrying him to the elevator. He tucked Jamie into his bed, freshly made, and covered him with a pile of thick comforters. After a moment, the older sub gently tucked Jamie's old, tattered, stuffed bear into his arms. The omega cooked the rest of the day. He made all of Jamie and Nia's favorite foods, made cookies and desserts high in sugar. Jamie woke up in comfortable bliss, a little sore from the weeks activities, but he had his old bear with him, which made him feel better. With his bear under his arms, he limped from the bedroom; Tony looked up from the magnificent spread of food,

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He'd dragged an armchair to the table, "Here, baby, here." Tony herded Jamie into the cushy chair, "Nia's gonna come say hi, then leave. We're having a party for you. Me, Charlie, Clint, and Peter." Jamie rubbed his eyes,

"Omegas only?' he asked, sniffling, hoping that that was the ONLY reason why he couldn't hang out more with Tonia.

"Yes, darling. We did this for Charlotte, too. We...you should be p-proud to be who, and what, you are." Tony kissed his forehead, "We'll wash your feet, and your hair. And we'll give you gifts, and advice. It was Clint's idea, a...a blessing way, or sorts." Jamie smiled and nodded, looking over all of the food.

"It looks really good, mama." He was starting to feel a little better about being an omega; Tony nuzzled his face,

"Thank you." He smiled, "Relax, be comfy. You want a blanket?"

"Yes, please," he nodded, leaning back in the chair so he could rest and relax; Tony carried his own comforter out of the bedroom, huge, expensive and stuffed with down, it dwarfed Jamie as the older sub spread it over him.

"There." Tony said with a smile as Jamie giggled and wiggled, relaxing happily in the big warm blanket.

"Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie." Tony nosed the crown of Jamie's head lovingly. Jamie smiled and looked at all the food again,

"Where’s everyone else?"

"They're coming after Nia leaves." Tony fed Jamie a cookie. Jamie hummed happily and ate the cookie,

"Where is she?"

"She's coming right now." Tony assured his son. He nodded and licked his lips, feeling a lot better now that his stomach wasn't empty; Tony settled into a chair when Antonia finally shuffled in, wary, still upset, though she now understood.

"Jamie!"

"Tonia!" he shouted, his arms outstretched for her. She climbed right into the chair, snuggling into the bulk of the blanket.

"I missed you! Are you okay?" She asked, and Jamie nodded and nuzzled her face,

"I missed you so much, Tonia....!" Tony cleared his throat, and Nia leaned back, eyes filling with tears, which she brushed away.

"Daddy....daddy talked to me, Jamie...and..."

"I-I know," he nodded and whined, whimpering and hugging her again. She sniffled, kissing his cheek,

"...I'm sorry...I...I love you." She kissed him, then, her lips against his, and Tony pulled her off,

"Antonia!" Their mother exclaimed, and Jamie bit his lip and he felt really guilty, rubbing his eyes,

"Tonia, I don't wanna lose you forever!" he whined, and she pressed her hands over her face, sobbing; Tony hefted her up in his arms, rubbing her back,

"...you can't do that." He sent her on her way to the elevator, to go spend the day with Thor and Bruce, who planned to talk to her extensively. Jamie cried and rubbed his eyes, it wasn't fair that she did that! Tony stroked his long hair,

"Oh, Jamie...she doesn't...she doesn't mean to hurt you, she just...doesn't understand." The boy shuddered and huffed,

"I don't wanna be hurt anymore!"

"I...what do you want to do about it, James?" Tony asked softly. He whimpered and shrugged,

"Maybe I'll find someone else....can me and Tonia still have movie night in the living room?!"

"Oh, of course, baby. But...she'll need to sit apart from you if she can't...stop." Jamie nodded, and thought about how Charlie had been there for him for his first heat; Tony kissed his forehead, "Oh! They're here!" He straightened up, "Hey, everyone!" He beckoned them in, and they each pulled Jamie into a loving hug, one at a time. Jamie tried to calm down and relax, hugging all of them back. Clint wrapped his arm around Charlie,

"Congratulations, my dear Jamie, for coming into omega-hood!" Tony smiled at his friend’s words,

"So...dinner first, a big meal, and then we'll have the foot-washing.”

"Why do my feet have to be washed?" Jamie asked, just overly curious.

"Because it feels nice." Tony snorted, nudging him. Jamie laughed and smiled, taking the blanket off for now just so he wouldn't accidentally spill anything on his mother’s nice comforter; Tony kissed his temple, "I'm so proud of you, my son." He murmured, before dishing Jamie a heaping plate. "Here, darling. You need to eat up, since heat makes it hard to eat enough." Jamie's mouth watered and he groaned, quickly tucking the napkin into his shirt. He grabbed his fork, and dug into all of his delicious foods, moaning loudly; Tony laughed softly, serving the rest of the omegas. Jamie had seconds of everything, feeling like he was going to bust out of his pants by the time he was done. Tony laughed, "You'll have to have dessert later," He kissed Jamie's hair, "Come on, baby, to the bathroom."

"Okay," he smiled and put his napkin and dishes on the table before following him; Tony settled him on the edge of the tub, and filled a basin with warm water.

"Here, baby." Tony offered, and Jamie slipped his feet inside, wiggling his toes in the water; Tony knelt, and, with Clint's help, he washed Jamie's feet, massaging them with scented oil after. Jamie burst into laughter occasionally when his feet were rubbed in a ticklish way. The other subs laughed, kissing his hands, and leaning him back to wash his hair. Multiple hands shampooed and conditioned the strands; after, they dried it with a hair dryer, and braided the waist length fall of curls. Jamie smiled and looked at his hair in the mirror, realizing for the first time how much he looked like a girl. Tony rubbed soothing oil into the brown locks. He hummed, he looked really nice nonetheless.

"It's pretty."

"It looks gorgeous." Tony murmured, nuzzling him. The youngest omega smiled and nuzzled him back, he felt amazing, like he was a man.

"Thank you." Jamie said softly, and Tony smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Good, you're such a sweetie." He led Jamie to the living room, and wrapped him in the thick blanket. His son smiled and curled up in a ball, smiling happily.

"Can I have some dessert?"

"Yes, of course!" Tony hurried to get him a plate, carrying it out. Jamie smiled and hummed, taking a plate with a slice of dessert, being careful to not get any on the blanket; Tony kissed his nose, "Now, advice..." He settled into a chair, the others settling around him. "I..." he closed his eyes, "The best advice I can give you is to always be cautious. Know when your heat is, and make sure you're home first."

"How will I know when my next heat is?" The boy asked,

"It will be erratic for the next year or so, maybe two." Tony offered, "But then it'll settle, and it'll be the same time every month." Tony offered,

"Until you have a baby, then it'll stop for a while, and start back up. It might be at a different time of the month then." Said Charlotte.

"Oh," he blushed at the thought of a baby. Charlotte smiled,

"You could have one." She offered, "One day, I mean." Tony wrinkled his nose,

"One step at a time, I'm not ready to be a grandma yet." Tony muttered; Clint laughed and looked at Charlotte,

"Neither am I, darling, so don't even think about it." The archer added; the girl rolled her eyes, "What if I have sex with an omega?" She teased, and leaned against Tony.

"Whoa!” Tony choked, “No! Nope, never uh uh!" The older sub skittered away. Clint growled,

"That's not cool!" he shook his head, "You won't be having sex until you're fifty!"

"Mommy, I'm already fifteen." She chased after Tony, who, for his part, was extremely fast at evading her. Clint shook his head,

"You’re not even half way old enough yet!" The assassin exclaimed, and Jamie laughed and shoved cake in his mouth,

"I so am! When I'm eighteen I can have all the sex I want, right Uncle Tony?" the genius went scarlet at that,

"Charlotte no! Hey, stop, cut that out!" Tony ran as Charlie play chased him. Clint growled and he got up, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Not till you're fifty!"

"Eighteen!" She exclaimed, laughing, and making kissy faces at Tony. Jamie swallowed his cake.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have sex with family members?" The boy said, and everyone went still, there was no sound.

"I...Jamie, that's not, I was just playing. And Tony isn't related to me by blood." Charlotte finally said,

"However, _Uncle Tony_  feels like blood, and is _very very_  happily married!" Tony pressed.

"Oh," he went back to his cake, kicking his feet softly; Tony saw Clint's gaze lift to his curiously, and waved him away. "Is there more to the party?" Jamie asked, getting tired,

"Well, everyone is supposed to give advice," Tony murmured.

"Right," Clint said, letting Charlie loose. "So, my advice for you, is to not settle for your first alpha," he smiled "there is plenty of fish in the sea." Tony nodded at the advice,

"And mine is...don't be in a rush. And don't let the old farts tell you that you can't date till you're fifty." Charlotte said. Jamie laughed at Charlotte’s advice and he nodded,

"Okay, thank you," he smiled at his friends and family; Tony huffed,

"Old fart, humph.”

“And mine is…” Peter murmured, reaching to touch Jamie’s hair, “Don’t listen to what society says you should be. Use protection until you are certain that you’re ready for a child…and don’t let anyone push you down.”

“Come on, it's time for Jamie to rest.” The genius murmured, and Clint kissed the top of Jamie's head before he led his daughter out of the room. "Come on." Tony nuzzled Jamie, "Borrow the comforter. Go sleep for a week."

"Thank you," he smiled and walked to bed. He slumped down in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 


	4. What They Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. The last few weeks have been hell.

Tony looked up as Bucky's hands covered his, where they were scrubbing a plate clean. Bucky nuzzled his mate’s neck,

"Hey babe."

"Hey, how was the bar?" Tony asked warily.

"Good," he said, mouthing his neck gently. "Our comforter is missing."

"Um, so...so Jamie's using it tonight. I thought the scents would help."

"Okay," he said, kissing him again. "That's fine.” Bucky murmured and Tony hummed,

"Why so affectionate?"

"Because I love you," he smiled, taking over the washing, but he kept his arms around his omega; Tony snorted as water splashed on his stomach,

"...wanna skip the dishes?"

"Sure," Bucky smiled and pulled away to dry his hands off; Tony turned in his grip, capturing Bucky's mouth in a kiss. The other kids were at Thor's still. The alpha groaned and licked inside of Tony's mouth, wrapping his dry hands around Tony's waist. The sub groaned, gripping Bucky's hair to pull him closer. Bucky hummed and pushed him against the counter, pressing their hips together, and causing Tony to slide one leg up to wrap around Bucky's.

"Oh," Tony panted, biting Bucky's lip as his dom's arousal rubbed against his own erect cock. "Nn..Buck..." he pressed his chest up against Bucky's. The alpha shuddered and pressed his nose against Tony's throat, licking at the soft skin as he nuzzled him.

"Jamie in bed?"

"Ye-yeah..." Tony breathed, head falling back obediently, submitting to his alpha. "Oh...nn...!" He bucked when his mate bit into his throat roughly. Bucky growled and lifted Tony up, pulling his pants off in the same motion so Tony was sitting on a cold counter top; the omega yelped, "Bucky-!" His protest was aborted when metal fingers pushed under his freezing ass, and _squeezed_.

"I remember you telling me you liked a little pain with pleasure," he purred, and Tony's cheeks flushed, but he couldn't hide the way his cock twitched, and his ass tightened. His alpha smiled,

"I grabbed the lube when I put my coat in the closet," he said, pulling the small bottle out of his pocket; Tony stared at it, then pushed the things on the counter aside, and lay back.

"Please." Was all he said in explanation; Bucky spread Tony's legs apart, and he smacked his ass, before applying lube to his fingers, and pressing them in. Tony groaned, pressing his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't be too loud. His mine was on hyper alert, waiting for the promised pain. Bucky added another finger in before Tony was ready, letting him really feel the burn of the stretch; Tony's back bowed up off the counter,

"Mmnn...Buck...Bucky...nn-!" He whimpered, when the alpha smack his thigh, and Tony felt another metal finger joint press into his ass.

"I love how tight you get," he purred, licking his throat and biting at the skin, not breaking it, just worrying it between his jaws. The omega shook beneath his hands,

"Bucky...Bucky!" He had to cover his mouth, biting into his hand to keep quiet. The alpha moved his other hand to stroke Tony's cock, moving his fingers in and out in sync with the pumps; Tony groaned, and tried to brace his bare feet on the counter.

"Don't cum until I'm inside you," The dom said, even though his hands were unrelenting; Tony choked, fuzziness eat at the edges of his mind as subspace swirled over his brain.

"S-sir..!"

"Touch my cock," he grunted, rutting against his omega's thigh, and Tony felt the drop settle fully over him, and twisted, stroking his fingertips up the side of Bucky's erection. Deft fingers slid down to fondle the heavy balls hanging between Bucky's legs, and Tony began to pump Bucky's shaft. Bucky groaned deeply, and pressed another finger into his mate, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves; the omega's back bowed up off the counter at that, and he struggled to get better access to Bucky's body, hands pushing and pulling at the jeans still around Bucky's hips. They slid to the floor, and Tony whined, pulling at Bucky's shirt.

"Sir? Sir, please, naked?" His own shirt was caught in his armpits, pushed up out of the way by Bucky, and his soft jeans lay on the floor, along with his underwear. Bucky stropped stroking Tony's cock long enough to remove his shirt first, and then Tony’s. He kissed his omega's sweet lips,

"Are you ready for me? Tell me how much you want me." At Bucky’s command, Tony whined, lifting his hips,

"Please, sir, please, need you, want you so bad, please, please!" He begged, "I've been a good boy, been so good, please?" He spread himself upon with his hands, "Please, I need your cock, sir, inside, stretching me...!" He cried out when Bucky slapped his ass roughly.

"You have been a good boy, haven't you?' he purred, and yanked Tony's hips closer; the sub's chest rose and fell rapidly,

"Please, sir, yes, please!" Bucky pulled his metal fingers out roughly, and after kicking his pants off from around his ankles, and making sure his cock had lube on it, he shoved himself roughly into his omega. The sub cried out, gripping the edge of the counter in his hands,

"Sir! Sir, please! Oh fuck...sir...!" His eyes rolled back in pleasure when Bucky started to pinch at his nipples and flick his cock.

“My needy little boy," he purred and pressed his cock all the way in, even though his knot wasn't formed yet. Tony whimpered, rocking up against him,

"Sir...!" He panted, "Sir, yes, need..!" He whined, head falling back to expose his throat when he gained a slap over his nipple for his trouble.

"What do you need?" he whispered, leaning down to suckle on a plump nipple as he pounded his mate into the counter top.

"P-please...spank me...?" Tony whimpered, "F-for all the bad things I did...?"

"And you'll be a good boy by the time I'm done with you," he smiled, and delivered a hard smack to his backside. Tony twisted, trying to turn over, so that Bucky would have better access to his ass.

"Please sir, please..!" He whimpered as Bucky hoisted one of his legs up, so that he was half on his side, half on his back. Bucky groaned as the smacks made Tony's hole clench around his cock.

"Tell me how much you want my knot, you fucking slut." Bucky ordered, watching as Tony writhed,

"Sir! Sir, please, please sir, I need it! I need it so deep in my ass!" He whimpered, a truly pitiful sound, when Bucky pulled out, leaving his ass clenching and flaring around open air. Then the dom plunged back in, only to pull out again. "Sir!" Tony begged, head thrashing from side to side, as metal fingers pressed into his ass, and his dom's flesh hand slapped his thighs and ass.

"Look at your cock, you look like you're about to cum," he purred; Tony obediently twisted his head to look down at the bobbing erection between his legs,

"Yes sir, yes, sir, please!" He whimpered, shuddering. Bucky sucked on the head of his cock briefly before removing his hand, and plunging his cock back into his hole; Tony's head fell back, and he groaned, "Please...please, sir..!" He pleaded. Bucky pounded his ass until his knot popped in, and he pressed his face into Tony's throat to mute his moaning. The sub jerked and writhed beneath him, "Sir! Sir please! _please_!" He was so hard, so _close_! The alpha brushed his hand against the head of his cock,

"Cum for me, my little slut." He finally ordered. Tony's back arched, and he convulsed through his orgasm, body pressing up against Bucky's.

"Nn...! Thank you, sir!"

"You’re welcome, babe," he smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony; the omega tucked his head against Bucky's chest, eyes lifting....to catch on Jamie, who was staring at him, horrified in the kitchen doorway. Tony's eyes widened, and he panicked,

"Jamie!" The omega choked, and Bucky turned, trying to see his son, who had already ran out of the room.

"Fuck..." The alpha grunted, and Tony slumped back against the counter,

"God damn it, fuck!" He smacked his head into the hard surface. Bucky sighed, looking at where they were tied together. It would be a few minutes more. The omega pressed his hands over his face, "...shit, this is just..."

"I know," The dom sighed, and Tony slumped,

"....I'm sorry...I thought he was out."

"I know," he sighed, pressing his head against Tony's shoulder. The sub slipped his hands into Bucky's lush brown hair, kept in a long military cut now,

"...can you, uh, carry me to the bed, maybe?" He asked, thinking of his own hair, and the gray threading from his temples. He nodded and lifted Tony back up, holding him tight and carrying him to their bedroom. The sub played with Bucky's hair the whole way, sighing, "...I look old..."

"You look beautiful," he said, nuzzling him.

"No, I don't. I look old, and you look the same!" Tony sighed, looking down. Bucky stared at him,

"I think you do look beautiful," he smiled, setting Tony on the bed. "You've been through a lot." The sub lay back, fingers tracing the scar on his belly, the stretchmarks, and then up to the fine lines around his eyes, the grey in his hair. Bucky did the same, "You used to never have laugh lines in your face, I like it." Tony winced,

"...l-laugh lines?!" He felt around his mouth, and whimpered.

"It's a good thing," he smiled, "I like seeing them when you smile." Tony scrubbed at his eyes,

"Stop, please." He grunted, as Bucky's cock slid free of his body. Bucky frowned and he nodded, kissing his mate softly.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." Tony touched his mate's cheek, "...you look the same, almost, as when we met." He closed his eyes, "Except the scars, from, y'know, Nat and everything." Natasha visited semi-often, spending her time with Clint alone. Bucky nodded,

"I wish I could age....I won't be able to handle the bond loss when you’re gone..." Tony froze, shaking,

"...no, no, I'm not leaving, I refuse!" He wrapped his arms around Bucky. Bucky hugged him back, his eyes shut tightly. The sub swallowed thickly, "I won't go without you." He promised.

"Okay," The alpha nodded, shaking a little,

"I love you. I'm going to...to go talk to Jamie, alright?"

"Okay, I love you too," he kissed him, and handed a pair of pants to Tony. The sub hurriedly pulled them on, and inched out of the bedroom.

"Jamie?" He called, "Jamie, come here." Jamie whined and slowly came before him. "...Jamie, why did you...how long were you watching?" Tony crossed his arms. The new omega whined,

"I heard him call you bad things!" He exclaimed and Tony frowned,

"What? Jamie, that wasn't...it..." But he had no way to explain that Bucky's harsh treatment turned him on. Jamie had obviously been there long enough to see Bucky spanking and flicking Tony's body. The young omega shuddered, holding his blanket tight,

"I don't want an alpha like that!" He cried, and Tony winced,

"...Jamie, he's not...not doing it to be mean, darling, it's..." He trailed off, and Jamie stared at him expectantly, "I..." Tony swallowed, "...I...uh...I _like_  it...um..." He flushed scarlet, "It's not your father's fault that I...uh...that I'm...m-messed up, and..." Jamie blushed,

"O-oh," he looked down; Tony looked away, eyes clenching shut,

"....sorry...I..." He didn't know how to explain this to his son, "...a...a lot of...of things happened to me, and...and..." He shivered, "It...it took a long time for your father to...to..." He bit his lip, "Jamie, I...I'm sorry you s-saw, we thought you were asleep."

"I heard screaming," he whimpered, and Tony huffed,

"...it, uh, was the good kind..." He whispered, cheeks scarlet.

"Oh," he whined and ran to his room; Tony pressed a hand to his eyes,

"...fuck." He muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face. Bucky came out when he was redressed. "..that did _not_  go well." Tony mumbled, flopping his head back as the rest of their kids came tumbling out of the elevator. Bucky turned to his kids and started a game of rough housing with them. The alphas tumbled over his body,

"Daddy!" They squealed, growling and climbing all over. Antonia sank down to sit by her mother,

"...hey, darling." Tony murmured, and Antonia sniffed,

"I miss Jamie..."

"...you can't...Nia, don't you understand what...?"

"I do," she sniffed and nodded, "but I thought we were gonna get married and live happily ever after!" Tony shook his head,

"It's against the law for siblings to marry. It's...if you had children, they would be deformed, and sick." He said softly, and she gave him a frightened look; Tony touched her shoulder, "It's wrong. It's unhealthy, it will hurt you both, emotionally, and it's illegal." She nodded and hugged her legs to her chest.

"Okay."

"You may think that this is...that kind of love, but it isn't. You two got too close, and you made things up, but those things...they're my fault, too."

"They are?" she asked, confused,

"I encouraged you two to be close, I let you share a room too long, and didn't talk with you about this sooner..." She nodded, biting her lips softly. "I...I'm sorry, Nia. But it's not right."

"Okay," She nodded, she wanted Jamie to have beautiful children; Tony kissed her forehead,

"When he wakes up, we'll watch a movie. All of us."

"Okay," she nodded and leaned on his side, and Tony stroked her hair,

"My pretty beta, hmm?" Tony’s words wrought a smile on her face, and she curled up against him; the omega smiled back, kissing her forehead, and singing softly under his breath. She hummed and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful. Tony kept singing, smoothing her curls.

"I love you, mama," she smiled, hugging him; Tony squeezed her gently,

"I love you, too, baby girl. Can I brush your hair?" He asked quietly, and she nodded softly, and went to go get her brush; Tony waited for her to sit in front of him, and gently started to run the bristles through the thick strands. She hummed, closing her eyes, and her mother worked her way through Nia's hair, from the bottom to the roots of the waving locks. Gently, Tony twined the smooth hair into a long braid. "There, is that better?" Tony looked her over, touching her hair, slightly darker than Jamie's.

"Yes, much better," she smiled happily; Tony kissed her head, and gathered her into his arms. She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"My baby girl, so beautiful." She beamed at him, her smile so bright; Tony rubbed her back, and looked up as Jamie shuffled out, and curled up beside them on the couch. Jamie nuzzled Tony's hand, and he smiled at Tonia, before closing his eyes. The twins warmed Tony on both sides, and he hugged them close, "...when did you get so grown up?" Jamie chuckled, and fell asleep, Antonia quickly followed behind. "Hmm." Tony kissed each of their heads. Bucky laughed and tried to get the pups to settle down after the kids fell asleep; Tony smiled, "Our kids..." He murmured, "God, they're all over eight years old..." Bucky smiled,

"Yeah, it’s nice, I love our family," he kissed Tony softly. Tony leaned up into it as best he could,

"Mm, me too." Tony replied, and Bucky hummed and nuzzled him.

 

"Look, it's the little O!" The older alpha laughed darkly when he saw Jamie coming down the hall; his friends turned, the whole group zeroing in on the young omega's slim form. "Hey, Omega! Come here!" He commanded. Jamie whined in fear when his body obeyed against his will.

"W-what do you want!?"

"Don't you smell pretty." The alpha, Greg, laughed, leaning to scent at Jamie's throat, "Mmm, brand new, aren't you? Never been knotted by a real cock." He slid a hand over Jamie's shoulder, gripping tight. Jamie started crying,

"L-leave me alone!" the boy wailed and punched Greg in the jewels. The other alphas howled with laughter when Greg doubled over, spitting curses,

"You'll be sorry for that, Barnes!" He snarled, grabbing Jamie by the scruff,

"Hey! Put him down!" A voice snapped back, an older omega charged from a nearby classroom, his eyes flashing. "Stanson! Put Mr. Barnes-Stark down, _now_!" Greg dropped Jamie to the floor,

"We were just having a little fun, Professor Lind, no need to freak out." Greg waved his hands dismissively; Jamie huffed when he landed on the ground and he quickly ran over to Professor Lind's side. He peered at the other alphas, what had they been planning on _doing_  to him!?

"I'll report you all to the Dean!" Lind slipped a supportive arm around Jamie's shoulders, "Get out of here!" He waited until they'd scattered, then guided Jamie into his classroom. "Are you alright, James?" James' eyes were wide and he nodded,

"Y-yes sir, they didn't hurt me," he said. Lind smoothed Jamie's hair,

"I'll report them, James, they can't treat you like that." He was Jamie's first teacher of the day on Mondays, but class didn't begin for another hour. Jamie was always early. "So...you designated?" Lind asked kindly, "How are you feeling? I hope you're not too overwhelmed...I remember going scent-blind the first few weeks...everything was too strong." Jamie smiled and leaned into his hand,

"I'm okay, I'm a little scent-blind, and I feel kind of nervous, but I'm okay," he said, humming.

"No nausea?" Lind asked, clearly concerned, "You'll have to be careful, James...I'll walk you to your next class, but..." At Lind’s words, Jamie nodded, and ran his hand through his hair,

"I had nausea for a few days, I designated over a week ago," he said.

"Was it alright? Were you safe? You were at home, right?" Lind smiled, "I had a feeling."

"Yeah I was home," he grinned, "The omegas in my pack through me a party"

"They did?" Lind looked genuinely surprised at that. Jamie nodded,

"It was so much fun . . ."

"That's...that's wonderful, I'm happy for you." The professor smiled, "I want to ask the Dean to assign a beta to escort you from class to class until your heats settle." Jamie nodded slowly,

"If you think that’s best," he said, clearly embarrassed, but he'd rather have a protector than be unprotected; Lind nodded,

"I do, because you're so young, and...well, fluctuating heats can be an issue." When Lind stopped speaking, Jamie blushed and nodded,

"Okay Professor Lind . . . thank you."

"Of course. And...maybe you should talk to your pack omegas about exercises to help resist Alpha pheromones and commands."

"Okay,” He said, he had never heard of such a thing, but he would ask. "It makes me wish I was a beta. . ." Lind sighed in response to that,

"You are wonderful, James, just how you are."

"Those alphas thought so too," he grumbled,

"Those...alphas were disgusting." Lind growled, "I'm disappointed to see such behavior in my school." Jamie smiled, and shoved his hands in his pants,

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're very welcome," Lind chuckled, hugging him gently. James smiled and hugged him back. "Alright, class is due to start soon, go get seated." Lind waved him off; Jamie nodded and went into the middle of his room to sit in his seat. Lind sighed as the few alphas in the scientific engineering class paused on their way in, scenting the air. However, they each took their seat, and glanced at Jamie, and offered tentative smiles. One, a young alpha who had attended Jamie's school at the same time as him, leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," The young alpha whispered, "Are you okay?" Jamie gasped and pressed his hand to his cheek, he had no clue if that was okay or not.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you," he offered a tentative smile. Jeffery smiled,

"I'm glad, I was worried about you." The alpha murmured, and Jamie blinked and gave him a lopsided grin,

"You were?"

"Yeah, you were just _gone_." Jeff offered, "I...I guess, um, you're an omega?"

"Yeah, I am," he nodded, "I was on heat leave, and then my mom let me stay home to recuperate for another week." he liked how nice Jeffrey was being compared to the alphas from earlier.

"Wow...heat...?" Jeff blinked, "What's that?"

"Oh," Jamie’s face turned bright red, "It’s when omega's go into a frenzy, and all they want to do is have sex, and get pregnant. . ."

"...what?" Jeff's eyes widened, "You...really? What was it like? Did you have sex?" He was fifteen, three years older than Jamie, and just starting, where Jamie was finishing. The omega bit his lip,

"I’m sorry . . . I don’t really wanna talk about it."

"Oh...that's okay." Jeff leaned back, "I went to the cafeteria, the other day, and it was pretty neat, they had it decorated for somethin'."

"Really? What for?” he asked, tilting his head,

"I dunno, some event, but it looked cool, look." Jeff pulled out his phone to show Jamie some pictures, but another alpha growled softly when Jeff leaned close to Jamie. The young omega looked up at the growl, and he whined softly, he really wanted to see the pictures. Jeff hunched his shoulders, glancing at the teacher, but Lind was writing on the board. The other alpha slipped into a chair closer to Jamie,

"I have pictures of Mount Rushmore, my family took me there, wanna see?" He asked, trying to keep Jamie's attention, while Jeff kept his head down.

"Um . . . okay," He nodded, figuring he could look at Jeff’s pictures later.

"I'm Jared," The alpha had to be at least nineteen, he pulled his phone out, swiping slowly through the pictures, his arm on Jamie's desk.

"Ooh!" He smiled, staring at the pretty mountain pictures. "My name is Jamie."

"Jamie? That's a beautiful name," Jared smiled, "Maybe someday you can come to Mount Rushmore with me?"

"Yeah, right, Jared, I'm sure he'd rather go somewhere like the Grand Canyon," A tall, broad shouldered female alpha slipped into the desk in front of Jamie, "Look, see how beautiful it is?" She held out a photograph, "You can keep it. I'm Mary." He looked up at Mary and smiled, holding the picture close to him,

"Thank you, Mary." He didn't understand why he was getting so much attention, but he kind of liked it.

"Pah, the Grand Canyon isn't beautiful enough for him," Another girl sat behind him, "He'd be more suited to Niagara Falls, surrounded by mist." She held a hand out, smiling when he took it, "I'm Shayna." She slipped a bracelet off her wrist, and onto his, dark eyes shining. He started to feel a little pressured, surrounded by so many alpha's. He stared at the bracelet, his eyes shining from the reflection. Shayna kissed his knuckles, and puffed out her chest,

"Your hair sure is beautiful, is it naturally curly?" She flipped her own raven black hair over her shoulder. Jamie stared at her hair,

"Uhm, yeah, you have really pretty hair too," he complimented, and that was when all the alphas seemed to lose their cool; Mary and Jared growled, pressing a little closer, and Shayna bared her teeth at them, gathering Jamie to her chest, then settling him behind her body; snarls built in her throat, eyes flashing, and Mary backed down immediately, not as dominant as she was, but Jared's answering growls were louder. Jamie was really scared by this point. "Professor Lind!" he shouted, holding the picture to his chest. The omega was already at his side, he pinched Shayna's wrist, and the alpha let go of Jamie's wrist.

"Enough!" His voice echoed through the room, and the alphas shook themselves, blinking.

"Professor, I'm so sorry!" Shayna exclaimed, falling to her knees, "Jamie...I apologize." Jamie pulled his wrist to his chest and he looked at Shayna, smiling softly,

"It-it’s okay . . ." He whispered, and Shayna smiled slowly,

"Thank you. May I sit beside you?" Lind allowed it, shooing the others into chairs. Jamie rubbed his wrist from where she had been holding it, trying not to look at her.

"Jeff, can I see your pictures?" The young omega inquired, and the young alpha glanced at Shayna, who preened at his request for permission, and allowed it.

"Yeah, sure Jamie." Jamie grinned, and leaned in close to see the pictures. Jeff showed him enthusiastically, smiling back.

"Wow! I hope this party is fun," he smiled, excited for lunch

"Me, too!" Jeff exclaimed,

"Would you like me to take you?" Shayna asked sweetly. Jamie looked up at her and he smiled,

"Sure, can Jeff come?"

"Of course," Shayna offered her hand again, and her scent was full of delight when Jamie put his in her palm. Jamie smiled, unable to smell her scent, and he tried to focus a little on the actual lesson.

 

When it ended, Shayna held his hand, smiling down at him. She was seventeen, and obviously high on the dominance scale; she spoke passionately about her major, her dream of being an engineer, and one day working somewhere that she could make a difference. Jeff was caught up immediately, waving his hands and talking about Stark Industries, and their programs. Jamie smiled at both of them,

"My mama would probably hire you, if I asked him. You both probably have really good ideas."

"Your mom?" Shayna blinked, rubbing Jamie's hand, "Who's your mom?" Jeff bubbled over,

"Tony Barnes-Stark! He's amazing, the best engineer in the world, and he's so beautiful, too!"

"You're...you're Tony Barnes-Stark's _son_?" Shayna's eyes widened. Jamie nodded,

"Yeah, is that okay?” He asked innocently.

"That's...that means James Barnes-Stark is...is your father." Shayna looked terrified, "He's a Malty seven!" Jeff nodded happily, "And Anthony _Stark_  is...he's pure genius!" Jamie nodded,

"Yeah, my parents are pretty cool," he smiled.

"I...wow." Shayna whispered, "Can I...do you think I could, uh, come meet them?" She was afraid, but Jamie had accepted her hand, and if she wanted to keep courting him, she would have to meet his parents. He shrugged,

"I don't know... They don't really like spectators," he said, having no idea he was being courted. "My mom is picking me up today, if you want to say hello really quick." Shayna nodded,

"Yeah, that would be...wow." She could deal with that, meeting Tony Barnes-Stark. "Come on, the party is right here." And she led him by the hand into the cafeteria.

Tony nudged the completed suit-capsule with his foot as he leaned back in the heavy duty SUV that Bucky demanded he drive to pick up all the kids from school; Jamie was walking happily toward him, the little boy's hand firmly clasped in the hand of a beautiful, teenage, alpha girl. Jamie pointed to the dark SUV, and then they were at the driver’s side window,

"Hi mama! This is Shayna," The young omega beamed as he spoke, and Tony slid the car into park, and stepped out,

"Get in the car, Jamie."

"What?" he asked, and hunched his shoulders at the look he was given. "Seeya tomorrow Shayna," he waved and got in the car; Tony closed the door behind his son, facing Shayna,

"Explain." He crossed his arms, Bucky's scent swirling around him as if the alpha were standing beside him. Soulbonds were strong, and he was saturated in his mate's scent. She took a step back,

"I wish to court your son, omega Barnes-Stark." She said bravely, and Tony's eyes flashed,

"You wish to _court_  my _twelve year old_  son?" He clarified, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Her eyes went wide, and she nodded, trying to hold her ground.

"Yes sir."

"..how old are you? What year of college are you in? Who is your family? And what makes you think that you have _any_  right to attempt a claim on my child?"

"I'm seventeen, I want to be an engineer. I'm a junior at the school. I don't know if I do have any right to attempt a claim on your son, but I want to find out," she said, her voice didn't shake or tremble; Tony glanced over his shoulder at Jamie,

"Does _he_  know that?" He growled softly, "I won't allow any kind of bonding, he isn't ready. Every date would be supervised, I won't allow _anything_  without an unchanged, unaffected request from my son to date you." She had assumed that Jamie knew her intentions.

"Yes sir, I wasn’t going to bond him for a while . . . I just wanted to court, get to know each other . . ."  Tony arched a brow,

"Five years is a big difference." He growled, "Do you have a ride coming?" He leaned against Jamie's window, feigning nonchalance.

"I drive," she said, holding up her keys to show him.

"Follow my car, I'm not the only person you have to convince." Tony slid into the driver’s seat, "Jamie."

"Yeah mama?” He asked, a bit worried that his mother scared off his new friend,

"...what do you think she wants from you?" Tony asked.

" . . . She wanted something from me?” he asked, looking down. "I thought we were just being friends.”

"Her scent claim is all over you, Jamie." Tony sighed, "She wants you." The boy’s eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open,

"What!? No no I don’t wanna have sex!"

"She wants to _date_  you. There will be _no_  sex." Tony growled. The young omega pulled his legs to his chest,

"Date me? W-why didn't she just ask?"

"That's how alphas ask," Tony grunted. Jamie buried his face in his legs, he felt really stupid for not knowing, and his mom wasn't being very nice about it; Tony sighed, leaning to kiss his forehead, "Oh, honey...I'm sorry." His son sniffed,

"I didn't know she wanted to date . . ."

"Do you want to, Jamie? Would you _like_  to date her? We would make sure you were safe." Tony murmured. Jamie shook his head,

"I don’t wanna date anyone! I just wanna be friends!” He protested, and Tony held Jamie's hand gently,

"Okay, baby, let me go tell her that, alright?" His mother kissed his cheek and Jamie nodded, biting his lip,

"What if she's mad at me? Do you think she wants her bracelet back?" he asked, holding out his wrist; Tony groaned,

"You accepted a gift? Shit...Jamie..." He shuddered, "You gave her permission to court you, James, to try and date you."

"I-I didn't accept it! She slipped it on me and I didn't take it off . . ." he whined,

"That means you accepted it." Tony ran his hands through his hair, "You'll have to talk to her."

"O-okay," he said, nervously getting out of the car; Tony stepped out with his son, kissing Jamie's hair. Shayna straightened in her little beat-up truck, and climbed out. "Shayna . . ." Jamie shakily stood up to her, and handed her bracelet out to her. "D-don’t take this the wrong way . . . I’m just not ready yet." He whispered, and Shayna's face fell,

"...o-oh." She dropped her chin, "...you can keep it." Jamie bit his lip at her words, and held onto the bracelet.

"I'm sorry . . . I just designated and I don’t really know what I want yet," he reached out and took her hand. "Can we still be friends?" Shayna nodded slowly,

"I...I'm sorry I assumed...you took my b...bracelet, so...so I thought..." She looked away, eyes wet, "Okay, I...I'm going home..."

"I didn't know," he said honestly, letting her hand fall. "I'm new to this . . . I didn't know it meant something." he said, pressing back against his mother, Tony gripped his shoulder,

"We're very sorry." The adult omega offered, and Jamie nodded and slipped the bracelet back onto his wrist.

"A-and I accepted a phot0 from a girl named Mary . . ." he said, pulling the photo out; Tony sighed,

"Mary...what class, darling?" He locked the SUV, pulling his phone out, "Thor? Can you pick up all the kids except Jamie? We're...running late."

"Of course! Your children will be brought home safe and sound," the alpha responded. Jamie sniffed, and started walking back towards the classroom; Tony gave Professor Lind a soft nod of greeting,

"Hello, Professor." He rubbed Jamie's shoulders, "There's a female alpha, a...Mary something in this class with James?"

"Mary Hile, yes." Lind replied, "Is this about the posturing? They're good kids, just got overwhelmed. Pissing contests tend to do that." Tony didn't share his smile,

"She gave my son an item, we need to return it." Jamie held up the photo,

"She said I could keep it . . ."

"Ah..." Lind sighed, "I apologize, Omega Barnes-Stark, I had no idea that..." He shook his head, "I'll give you Alpha Hile's address."


	5. All kinds of responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerns arise in the Barnes-Stark family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! TWO CHAPTERS! WHAT????

Half an hour later, Tony parked outside the small apartment building,

"...are you ready, darling?" Jamie nodded, and slowly got out of the car. He had been thinking about what he'd say in the drive over. Jamie walked to the front door, and knocked softly. Tony waited a few steps behind him, as the door opened, and Mary blinked at Jamie,

"Jamie! Hello! Do you want to come in?" She beamed, projecting _mine mine mine_  pheromones. Jamie shook his head, and he held the picture out to her,

"I'm really sorry, Mary . . . I didn't know the picture was a courting present. I just designated . . . and I’m not ready to choose an alpha yet." Mary ruffled his hair, and Tony growled low in his throat, but the girl just pressed the picture into Jamie's hands,

"No problem, kiddo, keep it." Tony touched Jamie's shoulder,

"Thank you for understanding."

"O-of course, Omega Barnes-Stark." She replied, and Jamie smiled and looked up at her happily,

"Thank you, Mary. I'll see you at school tomorrow?” he asked as Tony started pushing him toward the car

"Of course! In advanced electronics," She waved, and Tony smiled,

"Good, you didn't get any more gifts, did you?"

"Nope, Jared just showed me pictures on his phone," He smiled, and got back in the car.

"Okay, alright. We'll, well, we'll talk about courting and all that tonight." Tony murmured.

"Okay," Jamie nodded, rubbing his head. "I don’t think I learned anything today from my professors . . ." Tony chuckled,

"I would say I know the feeling, but...I don't." He kissed Jamie's hair, "Come on, let's go home and eat candy."

"Yeah," he smiled and put his seat belt on. Tony pulled away from the curb,

"I'm sorry that happened to you, honey." Jamie inhaled softly.

"It’s okay . . . I’m getting a beta body guard for the hallways, and I’m gonna tell the other alphas to leave me alone so I can learn." Tony sped up, heading for the tower,

"Oh! The tower in London launched today!" He exclaimed, "And construction started on the Los Angeles tower, and the San Diego tower. I thought, maybe, when you graduate, you and me could go on a trip around California?"

"That would be awesome!" he smiled brightly, "And we can see the other towers there!?"

"Yes, we would attend the opening ceremonies." Tony smiled.

"That sounds so awesome!" he beamed, "The omega duo!" Tony rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, a real trip, quality mommy/son time." He laughed. Jamie grinned and smiled, looking down at his gifts from the day as Tony pulled into the garage, and climbed out of the bulky car, "So, any homework? Do you want to go over it?" He slipped his arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"I don’t know, I told you, I couldn’t really focus on all the attention," he chuckled.

"Ah, well, you'll be alright." Tony lead him into the elevator, and out into the living room, where all Jamie's siblings were sprawled out doing homework. Jamie smiled and he sat down next to Tonia; She looked up from her book,

"…Jamie," She lay her head on his shoulder, "Hi."

"Hey,” he smiled and nuzzled her,

"You smell funny. Like alpha." Nia whined, and Tony huffed as Bucky lifted Jamie up, looking him over protectively.

"Come on, Buck, he's alright, I'll tell you about it." Bucky looked at Tony, and he nuzzled Jamie before setting the boy down, and going to Tony's side. The sub kissed Bucky gently, and pulled him into the kitchen, "All the alphas in his Scientific Engineering class tried to court him today, and he didn't know that's what they were doing." Bucky growled softly,

"Did any of them succeed!?"

"One thought she had, but Jamie and I talked to her." Tony smiled, "He was very grown up about it." Bucky relaxed and he nodded,

"Good, he's not old enough yet.”

"Yeah, I agree." Tony leaned into Bucky's chest, "But he was very good about it, he offered their gifts back, and told them he wasn't ready. They were very understanding, though...Shayna seemed a bit sad."

"Good," he snorted, "Maybe she will leave him alone now.”

"I doubt it," Tony hummed, "He asked her to be friends." Bucky growled softly,

"That better be all, I don’t want to see them kissing tomorrow." Bucky’s word made Tony shudder,

"Ugh, don't say that." The omega looked out at his eldest children, reading out of the same book, their heads together, "...should...should we make them move?" Bucky shook his head,

"It’s just homework. It’s when they get inappropriate that we separate them," he said. Tony nodded slowly,

"...okay. It just...changes really fast."

"I know," Bucky said, nuzzling him. "We'll keep an eye on them." Tony nodded,

"Alright, yeah." he leaned against the counter, "How's Danny's math? And did Myra's teacher send that extra workbook?"

"You’re gonna have to look at Danny's math, I didn't understand it," he said, and he lifted the workbook off the counter and handed it to him; Tony flicked through pages smoothly,

"Alright, I'll look it over." He leaned up to kiss the edge of Bucky's jaw, "I want to take Jamie on a trip to California, for the tower openings." He murmured, "Just him, as a congratulations, since he's getting his AA." He saw a muscle in Bucky's jaw twitch, his alpha obviously disliked the idea, "Danny, come here." Tony slipped away before Bucky could say anything, sitting beside his youngest son, "Did you have any problems in math you needed help with?" He asked, tucking the workbook from Myra's teacher under his arm. Danny nodded and showed his mom the issues he was having,

"This stuff!"

"Hmm," Tony picked a question, "We're converting fractions to decimals, that's what this whole page is, so let me show you how."

 

Tony avoided Bucky's gaze as he stripped off the compacted pieces of the newest suit,

"...look, I had it, I was alright."

"Alright?" Steve snorted, "You brought a building down on you and Hulk!"

"And we handled it!" Tony snapped, eyes narrowed in a glare. Bucky growled,

"Are you hurt?" The alpha asked, touching all over his body; Tony winced, and Bucky's hand came away from his waist bloody,

"I'm fine, it was necessary, you all know that! It was the only way to stop them, and-!" He choked when Bucky pulled him close to inspect the deep gash in his side.

"Get Bruce up here," he growled to Steve, asserting his dominance as pack alpha; the blond alpha gave a quick nod, vanishing into the elevator, and Tony grunted as Bucky carefully stripped his clothes off in the living room. He groaned as his mate catalogued each wound, from a scrape on his leg, to the other two gashes, and the mottled bruising just beginning to show on his right shoulder and upper back. Bucky sighed softly,

"Okay, next mission, you stay home," he nuzzled him, but Tony's eyes widened,

"What? Bucky, no! I can't just stay home-!" He growled when Bucky bit warningly at his neck, "I won't!" The alpha bit a little harder before letting go,

"You need to heal, we'll take turns going into battle," he grunted, Tony pushed at him,

"I'll heal fine! These things are coming more frequently, we need the whole team out there! And so what if a building came down? I'll pay for the repairs."

"It's not the damn building, Tony!" he growled, "It's this gash! What if this gash was on your head?!"

"Then I'd be bleeding a lot more, and you'd be freaking out even more! I'll fix the alloy, it isn't strong enough, I'll fix it." The omega insisted, and Bucky growled,

"Fine, you’re not going back out there until you're healed though, and that's final!" Tony narrowed his eyes angrily,

"What am I supposed to do, sit here and watch on the news?!"

"Sure, if you want," he grunted; Tony kicked a piece of his wrecked suit across the floor,

"Fuck that, Bucky! This is my team, too!"

"And you can be a part of it when your side isn't bleeding anymore!"

"It'll stop bleeding any minute, when Bruce stitches it up!" Tony snarled.

"And then you'll bust it open by trying to pick up one of the kids!" he growled; Tony crossed his arms,

"The kids are all too big to be picked up," He attempted, but he knew that Bucky knew he picked them up anyway.

"And you do it anyway," he said, "I don't want you hurt anymore!" Tony gripped his hair,

"Bucky! I'm a super hero! We get hurt!" His mind flickered to the Super soldier serum, and then over to Extremis, but he shook the thoughts off.

"And you’re a mother!" he shouted. "You can't be as reckless!" Tony flinched back a step,

"I wasn't-I'm not-!" He had to pause, shaking, as blood seeped down his side, over his hip, thigh, calf, and foot to stain the carpet. "I wasn't being _reckless_ , I was _trying_  to stop those _things_  from reaching civilians!" Bucky caught his mate when he saw him starting to fall, and he laid him down on the table,

"Calm down, you’re losing a lot of blood." The sub snorted, but he was dizzy and panting, so he lay still as Bucky wadded up a towel and pressed it to his waist. Bruce was a little tired, but otherwise unscathed when he stepped into the room.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Thank you for coming, I know you’re tired," he smiled at his friend,

"Is Tony okay? You look a little scraped up, Bucky." Bruce touched a bruise on Bucky's forehead, "Your uniform is dirty, too." He glanced at Tony, who was struggling to sit up.

"I'm fine," Bucky sighed and pushed Tony back down, "Please, his side is bleeding.”

"No worries, I brought my kit." Bruce peeled the towel back and whistled, "Wow, Tony.."

"...piece of the suit bent.." Tony muttered irritably,

"I can see that." Bruce gently cleaned the area, numbed it as best he could, and got to work stitching it up. Bucky relaxed softly, watching until his mate stopped bleeding. "Bucky, you could go make some steak, get some iron tablets. I've got some of Tony's bloodtype stashed away, he'll need it." Bruce covered the stitches with a bandage, and moved to check over Tony's legs, which were scraped and cut, but only one more wound required stitches. Bucky nodded, and grabbed the large chunks of meat from the fridge before going out to the grill; Tony grimaced as he felt the needle slide into his arm for a transfusion,

"....great. He'll never let this go." The sub grumbled, and Bruce shrugged, making sure the flow was steady.

"You can probably find a way to make it up to him.”

"Really? Got any suggestions?" Tony grimaced, "Think he's going to let me get dressed after this? He'll be pulling my shirt up all day."

"Try sucking his cock. Thor seems to like that," he chuckled, "Put him in a drop."

"...when he drops, he fucks me raw." Tony grunted.

"So give him something else to do," Bruce sighed. "Just like omegas, it doesn't revolve around sex.”

"I know that! But with _Bucky_ , it kinda does." Tony sighed, sitting up as his color brightened back to normal.

"Alright," he shook his head, putting his things away;

"I...besides, I don't know if he'll let me suck him." Tony muttered, looking down.

"So just jerk down his pants while he's grilling and grab it," he chuckled; Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce pulled the needle free,

"Fine, get off my level." he nudged Bruce playfully as he stood up. Bruce grinned and left swiftly; Tony hesitated, then slid down onto all fours, his bruised and scraped knees protesting, before he crawled slowly out to where Bucky was grilling on the landing pad. He nosed up Bucky's leg, from knee to groin, inhaling; a second later, he unzipped Bucky's pants, tugged them down a little, and laid a broad-tongued lick up Bucky's shaft, tasting his slit briefly, before a metal hand gripped his chin. The cock in front of his face stirred, and started to harden slowly, lifting to half-mast before Bucky lifted Tony's head. Bucky’s breathing got a little heavier,

"Tony....what are you doing?"

"...what does it look like?" Tony asked, ducking his head off of Bucky's fingers to play with his mate's half-soft cock with his lips. "Apologizing."

"Okay," he hummed, tangling his fingers in his mate’s hair; Tony nibbled over the shaft until it was throbbing and stiff against his mouth.

"...m'sorry," He murmured, using his fingers to gently slide the foreskin back, exposing the reddened head of Bucky's cock. "M'sorry I...seemed reckless." Bucky chuckled,

"I'm sure you are," The dom said, thrusting his hips forward softly; the sub let his tongue glide over the salty skin,

"You know," Tony murmured, lips brushing the glistening glans, "You're still in your uniform." He pulled gently at Bucky's balls until they came free of the fabric, caught there, exposed. Slowly, Tony sucked one into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Bucky’s cock twitched and he moaned, trying to make sure the steak didn't burn.

"It's a shame..."

"I disagree," Tony nipped at the skin of his sack, then wrapped his lips around the head of Bucky's cock, hiding a wince as pain twinged through his side and knees. "I used to fantasize about...." he licked at the tip thoughtfully, "You taking me...in uniform...."

"You should've told me," he groaned, getting a little hazy as he rocked his hips; Tony nibbled over the sensitive organ,

"Yeah, well...five kids, y'know? And...well, let's just say...part of it would be...being where people would see." Tony swallowed Bucky to the root after that.

"Knew you were....an exhibitionist....fuck, I gotta flip these," he groaned loudly; Tony sucked harder at his mate's cock, then pulled off,

"Mmm, you rubbed off on me, it's _you_  who likes to be seen." Tony murmured, and Bucky blushed and nodded his head,

"Ya caught me," he smirked and flipped the steaks real quick, the knot starting to swell; Tony licked his lips,

"If the tower wasn't so tall, people would be able to see now." He hummed, leaning to mouth over the curve of Bucky's knot. The alpha's chest rumbled in pleasure, and his head leaned back,

"What if there were . . . helicopters?" he moaned,

"They would most likely see." Tony purred, fighting the urge to put his hand over his side; slowly, he sucked the side of the bulbous knot, before kissing over Bucky's shaft to the head. After a moment, he swallowed the dom down again. Bucky growled softly, he wanted to come so badly, his brain was a little fuzzy it almost felt like an alcohol induced buzz; Tony bobbed his head a moment, then pulled off. He nipped sharply at Bucky's belly, where it was barely exposed. "Care to get a little more naked for me?" He suggested demurely. Bucky quickly stripped off his shirt, leaving his pants on for now. Tony whined, nuzzling at Bucky's thighs before he licked at the exposed testicles again. Bucky felt his balls draw up as he got closer to orgasm, his fingers deep in Tony's hair. The sub groaned, "You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum all over my face, hmm?" He asked, nosing up against Bucky's shaft, "Where people could see? See you marking me as yours?" Bucky felt the drop descend over him and he groaned, precum sliding out on Tony's cheek; Tony stroked his fingers up Bucky's clothed thighs,

"Mark me, show everyone I'm yours." He moaned, rocking his own hips slowly. Bucky rutted his cock on Tony's face and then he was coming, shooting his load all over Tony's face. The sub lay his head back, the hot liquid spurting over his skin in ropes. "Mmnn...Bucky...!" He panted, looking up to see that his alpha was deep in the dom-drop. It was rare that he could get Bucky under, let alone this far under. Bucky shuddered and took a step back, before getting his bearing again. He started to rub the cum into Tony's skin. The sub moaned, closing his eyes, and letting Bucky do as he pleased. He felt the gentleness of Bucky's fingers against his skin, and smiled softly. Bucky hummed and he leaned down, kissing his lips softly when the cum was all rubbed in. When the steak was done, he nudged his mate into the kitchen; Tony crawled along before him, humming when Bucky caressed his ass, finding a small bruise, and stroking it sympathetically.

After the meat was put on the table, Bucky gently helped him into a chair, and stroked over the bruises and visible scars, his face soft but determined; Tony blinked up at him,

"Bucky?" He murmured, but the alpha just kissed his forehead.

"Shh," he put a finger to his lips. He then cut a small bit of steak off the large chuck, and started hand feeding his mate, letting small pieces slip past his lips; Tony chewed contentedly, nibbling playfully at Bucky's fingers. Bucky seemed thrilled at the playful behavior. The sub licked his dom's fingers clean after the last bite of his meat was gone. He made to climb into Bucky's lap, but the alpha held him still, gently examining his stitched wounds. Once content that Tony wasn't tearing them or worsening, the dom allowed Tony to crawl onto his knees.

"Mm." Tony nuzzled his chest, "Jarvis...tell Thor that I can't get the kids...and that we'll be busy awhile." He murmured, before twisting to cut up a piece of steak; the sub held a piece questioningly to Bucky's lips. Bucky was surprised by the gesture, but he happily took the meat, and Tony's fingers, into his mouth, sucking on the soft digits; Tony leaned to nuzzled him, pulling his fingers free. Bucky chuckled and nuzzled him back, kissing him softly on the lips. The sub stroked his alpha's cheek with calloused fingers, and brought another piece of meat to his mouth, wincing when the move pulled at his stitched side. Bucky’s eyes widened when he saw him wince. He took the meat into his mouth and checked on his stitches again; Tony whined softly, surprised how quickly they'd fallen into wordlessness, to feralness. Bucky scooted closer to him, nuzzling his face lovingly. The omega leaned into it, rubbing their faces together, and feeding Bucky more pieces of meat. The dom hummed happily and ran his hands over Tony's skin, moaning softly. "Mmn." Tony murmured, kissing Bucky's jaw softly. Bucky’s cock was hard between his legs as he nipped at his jaw; the sub whined again, arching his head back.

"Tony..." he grunted and bit into his shoulder,

"Nn..nnnah!" Tony cried, back bowing, as Bucky marked and claimed him. The alpha moaned and licked up the blood before nuzzling his face. He put Tony's hand on his cock, shaking softly. The omega nodded slightly in understanding, then began to stroke Bucky's shaft gently. Bucky panted and rocked his hips in his hand, moaning softly into his neck; Tony stroked in long, firm motions; he kissed his alpha's chest and neck, moaning softly. Bucky panted and rutted into his hand like he did when he was inside of him. It was so fast and rough that Tony had trouble keeping his grip right. His mate panted and groaned, his nose buried in his hair as his knot grew, and Tony squeezed, helping Bucky to cum. The alpha jerked and moaned loudly as his cum was released, spurting all over Tony's back and side. Bucky panted and nuzzled his head, his cock limp in Tony's hand. The sub let go slowly, and lay his head on Bucky's chest. "...mmn." He hummed, shifting to straddle Bucky's lap, so that the limp, cum-slick cock rubbed over his ignored ass. He made no move to take it further, just settled his weight down, and cuddled Bucky's chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around him, and rubbed his mates back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bucky." Tony murmured, gaze soft. Bucky slumped in his chair, relaxing happily; the sub touched his side carefully, wincing, but it was still stitched fine.

"Easy, easy," The alpha said softly, nuzzling him; Tony settled back down,

"...m'okay." He tried to reassure his mate. Bucky nodded and kissed him softly. The sub murmured something under his breath and closed his eyes. Bucky hummed and carried Tony to bed.

 

When Tony woke, the next morning, it was to Bucky's fingers gently peeling his bandages back. "...mm...morning." Tony yawned, his legs sticky with lube. Bucky had spent hours gently bringing him to completion with mouth and fingers the night before.

"Morning," The alpha smiled softly, and rubbed a gentle soothing cream over the stitches; Tony hissed, twisting,

"Fuck, that stings..." He slumped back down, looking up into Bucky's clear green eyes, "How was the drop?"

"I...I feel really good," he smiled, his head felt clear. "I think the soldier comes out in me more when I'm not dropped for a while." Tony winced as he smoothed new bandages into place,

"...I'm sorry. It's...you don't drop easy, and I..."

"I know," he kissed him, "I don't need it often."

"But...but I should be...I mean, the heats dropped you, into Rut, which is close to the same thing, so...so you used to drop once a month." Tony bit his lip, "For years, I haven't been...doing my duty to you.” Bucky shook his head, and nuzzled Tony,

"There are more important things."

"But you need it. You drop me at least once a week, and I'm...failing."

"I have gone this long without it, I do not need it," he shook his head; Tony clenched his teeth,

"But you do, Bucky, you just said-"

"Yes, I feel better now that it's done, but I don't need it. You have businesses to run, the kids need to be looked after when not at school..."

"But..." Tony looked away, what Bucky had said was true. Caring for the children _and_  the companies was time consuming.

"I will be fine," he smiled. When Tony had free time, he just hoped he'd remember him; Tony sat up slowly, his hand on his waist, the stitches on his leg itching. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked, taking his hand,

"It's...a little itchy," Tony murmured, "I'm alright, tomorrow is Friday, so Jamie will be home all day."

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll make you some breakfast." The sub stood slowly,

"I'm going to wash off."

"Okay," Bucky kissed him and left to the kitchen.

 

Tony emerged a while later, wearing a sleek three piece suit,

"I have press today," He offered as he sipped the coffee Bucky handed to him. "An interview on our newest medical contracts." Bucky nodded,

"I will pick up the kids from school,"

"Okay, Jamie gets out at twelve today." Tony swallowed the last of the coffee, and set the mug down, "Um, Pepper is going to...um...come over later." He scratched the side of his nose. Bucky frowned,

"What for? You have not spoken to her in years."

"...she's...I need to, um, to check out her Extremis." He looked away, chewing his lip, "And...well, I thought maybe we could...try and make up...?" Bucky narrowed his eyes,

"I know she meant a lot to you....just be careful," The alpha said after a moment, and Tony stared at the floor,

"She hates me, don't worry." He muttered, "I just...I'm the only one who knows how to regulate the Extremis." His alpha nodded,

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Bucky, you know she does." Tony swallowed, "And I'm used to it." He straightened up, "You made omelets?" Bucky smiled and nodded,

"I did, will you take it with you on your flight?"

"I have a little time, I'll eat it before I go." Tony kissed Bucky's cheek, surprised his alpha was allowing his trip. Bucky smiled, and grabbed his plate, happy that he got to eat with Tony. The sub settled into his chair, looking up at Bucky with a soft smile. Bucky smiled back, and he reached across to feed his mate; Tony laughed, but took the offered bite happily. The alpha beamed and continued to feed him, until Tony held up a hand, "I love you. I should be back before seven tonight, but...if not, then eat without me. Pepper won't, uh, come up unless I'm here."

"Oh, sure.... Please finish eating," he looked at him with soft eyes, Tony huffed,

"Alright." He ate the last few bites, and stood, smoothing his suit. Bucky stood and kissed him.

"You look great."

"You always say that." Tony sighed.

"And you always do," he nuzzled him,

"Not always." Tony rolled his eyes, "Thanks anyway. I'll see you tonight."

"Be safe," he smiled, letting him go,

"Always." Tony murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you should comment maybe.


	6. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy things happen in this chapter, honestly. You've been warned.

"...fucking...promises...!" Tony groaned as he clawed his way out of the rubble of the plane crash, coughing and inhaling smoke. Pepper was slowly healing, picking herself up from the debris.

"Tony?!" She shouted, and Tony pulled his body forward, then froze,

"...Pepper..!" He coughed, "...my....my leg is caught!"

"Okay," she said, coming and lifting rubble and metal pieces off his leg; Tony felt a scream building in his throat, but cut the sound off, dragging himself out. A piece of metal was embedded in his left calf, and his clothes were mangled.

"...fuck..." He hissed, reaching to feel the piece of wreckage that had lodged in his leg.

"Let me," Pepper said, and slowly, she removed the chunk of metal; Tony choked,

"N-no! Don't!" But it was too late, blood bubbled out of the wound, and Tony twisted his battered body, trying to staunch the flow. Pepper took off her shawl and wrapped it tightly around his shin. Tony shuddered, feeling his side,

"...fuck...!" He coughed, lungs searing, as he tried to stand, "...stitches busted...we gotta get outta here...!" He slumped to one knee, coughing, his hand on his chest. Pepper lifted him up, nearly fully healed, and she ran for cover. The sub bit his lip hard, so that he wouldn't scream, when his many wounds were jostled. "...wh...what hit us...?" He gasped out, hacking as he coughed again.

"I don't know!" she said, laying him down, "I'm calling Phil to get us.” Tony jerked,

"No! Don't call him!" He snapped, trying to sit up. His shirt was sticking to his side, the shawl was stained, and wet with blood. "...fuck...my phone..." He struggled to get his hand into his pocket.

"Tony, you need help! He's our fastest source, unless you'd rather me call Thor?" Pepper waited for his answer, still picking her way through the rubble, and Tony shuddered,

"...call Thor...Bucky's going to be pissed..." He was pale, and drawn, gripping his leg. "...shit, the-" and then hot air billowed over them, full of debris, ash, and fire as the plane exploded. Pepper gasped as she shielded him, her back shredding; the sub screamed, unable to hold it back, as pieces of the plane slammed into them, rolling them across the rubble. Pepper cried out, and she didn't move again until she was healed once more. Tony gasped for breath, blood bubbling past his lips. Pepper grabbed her miraculously till working phone, and called Thor. The omega shuddered, laying slumped on the ground. He gagged on blood when Pepper tried to sit him up.

"Easy, I called Thor," she cried; Tony lay back, shaking uncontrollably,

"...can't..b-breathe...promised Bucky I'd...be safe..." He gasped out, and she curled up against him, she didn't know how else to help. Tony gripped his side, blood staining his fingers, tears on his cheeks. "...Buck..." He whispered, eyes rolling back in his head. Thor arrived in a gust of wind and rolling thunder, and he carried Tony and Pepper swiftly back to Bruce.

 

When Tony's eyes opened, Bucky was fussing over his form, already tended to by Bruce; the sub coughed,

"..nn.."

"Easy, Tone...the insides of your lungs are burnt..." Bruce murmured. Bucky whined and took Tony’s hand in his.

"Don't move." The alpha murmured, and the sub shuddered,

"...something..." He started to cough, choking, blood and ash leaving his lips. Bucky whined and wiped it away,

"Would you like water?" Tony grabbed Bucky's wrist in brittle fingers, one casted already, two waiting to be set.

"Something...hit...attacked...jet...!" he rasped desperately before slumping back, unconscious. Bruce's eyes widened,

"Tony?!" he slapped the sub's face gently, then the heart monitor went flat. "Steve! Give me that huge needle! Now!" The alpha handed it over, and Bruce stabbed it straight into Tony's chest. Blood and black liquid spurted out, and the monitor resumed beeping. Bruce pulled the needle free, shaking, "Fluid in the lungs...shit..." Bucky’s heart was racing, he had felt the bond break.... Tony had died and he had been alone, his chest was seizing up in pain,

"Tony...." blood dropped from his nose; Tony gasped in a shuddering breath, and broke down coughing,

"Shit, Steve, oxygen! Clint, can you set his fingers? I need to stitch his leg!" Bruce raced around, sliding an IV in to keep Tony calm, before he started cleaning the gaping leg wound. Clint did as told, setting Tony’s fingers quickly, and adding small splints. The sub's eyes were wide, locked on Bucky's face, as Steve strapped the oxygen mask on. His splinted fingers twitched, and Steve whimpered. To be so helpless was agonizing for the alpha. Bucky was feeling even more agonized, staring at Tony,

"My love..." Bucky whispered, and Tony's lips moved, but no audible sound escaped, before his terrified eyes started to slide closed. Bruce panicked as he worked at a frantic pace,

"Bucky, I need your hands, apply pressure right here!" Bucky did so without looking, applying pressure, tears rolling down his face.

 

When Tony woke again, he gagged; there were tubes through his nose, down his throat, and he was in a hospital bed.

"...nng.." He choked around the tubes, feeling sharp pain on either side of his ribs.

"Stay silent and calm," Bucky hummed, and the sub tried to relax, but the pain was unbearable. Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to feel his ribs. More tubes...drainage tubes? He started to panic, fingers stiff, unable to bend. "Please stay still!" he whined loudly. "You’re badly injured." Tony tried to stay still, limbs shaking, tears flowing freely.

 _"What happened?"_  He signed, or tried to, but his fingers wouldn't bend. He whined when he saw that they were splinted.

"Your plane was hit," he sighed. "You suffered severe damage to your lungs...so you must be careful." Tony's hands dropped back to his sides for a moment, and then he tried again,

 _"Hurts"_. Bucky nodded and got up,

"BRUCE!" he shouted out, before going back to Tony. The beta skidded in, circles under his eyes, obviously exhausted.

"Oh!" He slumped in relief, "You're awake...!" He pressed his hands over his face,

 _"...how long...did I sleep?"_  Tony tried.

"A few days," Bucky said, looking tired, kissing his hand; Tony whimpered,

 _"Kids?"_  He asked, as Bruce came closer, checking all his tubes and wires, _"Where am I?"_

"You're in the hospital...it was too much, Tony...we almost lost you." Bruce murmured.

"We did, you were dead for a few seconds...I felt it," Bucky choked out as tears fell down his cheeks; Tony tried to sit up, reaching for Bucky's face, but the wires stopped him, and he wheezed in pain.

 _"Kids? Kids? Kids?"_  He signed over and over,

"Tony, how much pain are you in?" Bruce asked.

"The kids are fine, their all fine, just worried about you," he said. Only then did Tony answer Bruce,

 _"Scale...one to ten...? Fifty."_  The sub signed, and Bucky placed his hands on Tony’s body, wishing he could take his pain away. Bruce nodded,

"Okay, I'm going to make it better, Tony, but it will probably make you fall asleep again." Tony's eyes widened, and he tried to shake his head.

"Do it, Bruce, I can't bear to see him in pain," he whined, Tony looked hurt, trying to pull away as Bruce injected the pain medication into the IV.

 _"Pepper alright?"_  He signed, hands shaking as he fought sleep, _"Kids alright? School? Out of?"_

"Yes, everyone is okay, the kids are safe and at home," he kissed the corner of his mouth, beside the throat tube; Tony gagged on the tubing trying to kiss him back, getting drowsy. "You’re going to be okay, my love," he smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair. The sub winced when Bucky's hand touched his scalp, and he reached up quickly, whining. His hair was mostly gone. Shaved off, nearly to the skin.

"...I'm sorry, Tony...you had wounds on your scalp, and they needed to be stitched." Bruce whispered,

"It will grow back, my love," Bucky hummed; Tony swallowed, gagged, and clenched his eyes shut. They didn't reopen.

"He's out." Bruce murmured, relaxing, "He'll be okay, Bucky. He's not in pain now." Bucky sighed and nodded, looking down. He was so tired. Bruce touched his shoulder, "You need some rest. Clint said he'll sit with Tony, you can sleep right there, in the next bed."

"....wake me if something happens?" he asked, standing up,

"Of course. He's out of the woods, Bucky." Bruce led him to the other bed, "I'll go get Clint."

"Okay," he said, falling in the bed; the second his head was down, he was fast asleep; Bruce stepped into the hall,

"He's out, Clint. You can come in." He murmured, "Tony was up for a while, he might wake up again. I doubt it'll be in less than two hours." He murmured, blinked tiredly. Clint nodded,

"Go sleep, I will call you if he wakes up," he said, crawling in alongside Tony; Bruce nodded,

"...okay. He has doctors, too..." He shook his head, they'd barely let the doctors in once the three surgeries were complete. The archer nodded and nuzzled Tony’s shoulder

 

It was three more days before Tony could retain information. The tubes were removed from his nose and throat, replaced with an oxygen mask; although, that presented the new problem of Tony constantly removing it to talk. His splinted fingers were a constant source of annoyance for Tony, always picking at them, and trying to move them. "Tony, stop!" Bruce snapped, grabbing the sub's hands, "Stop."

"...this is stupid, I want to go home!" Tony growled raspily through the mask. Bucky shook his head,

"It would be stupid to remove you and take you home." The alpha grunted, and Tony's brow furrowed,

"No, what's stupid is sitting here when I could be sitting at home, with my kids." He said, a little too forcefully; he started to cough, wincing in agony as it shifted the drains in his lungs. Bruce touched his back,

"Clint will be here soon, with your children." They hadn't visited yet, because the pack was sure it would scare them. Bucky looked down, feeling insulted.

"They're coming to see you..." The dom mumbled, and Tony slumped back against the pillows,

"...come _on_ , I'm bored to tears in here..." He shuddered, knowing they could smell the truth. He hated hospitals, they scared him. "...can't even make out with Bucky." He huffed. Bucky snorted, and rubbed his mate’s hand.

"Soon." The alpha hummed, and Tony touched his neck; he had scars everywhere now, and Pepper, well, she looked the same as she had when she took extremis. The sub lay his head back, breathing slowly,

"...it hurts," He muttered, "Fuck, I was just trying to talk to the press about the centers and..." The kids came in at that moment, Jamie first, whining softly; Tony struggled to look less incredibly agonized.

"Hey, kiddos." He rasped, holding his arms out for them. Myra hesitated, then signed,

 _"Mama, are you owie?"_  Tony sighed,

 _"Yes,"_  He signed, before starting to speak, "I'm alright, though." Jamie whined and hugged Tony carefully. Danny slowly came into the room with Tonia; the children were wary, Myra and Anya just sat by Tony's feet, patting him. Danny whimpered when he saw his mother's shaved head, and Tonia looked just as upset. Bucky tried to comfort his kids,

"Your mother is healing, he will be okay." He assured them, and Tony gently tried to touch each of his children's heads,

"Hey, shhh, kids. It's alright. I'm okay."

"Then why aren't you home, mama?" Tonia asked worriedly,

"Yeah!" Danny whined, and Jamie whined,

"…’cause he's not alright!" The omega boy cried, and Tony sighed,

"Kids, calm down, shh, calm down." He shifted, trying to hide a wince, "I'm okay, alright? I'm...I got hurt, but I'm getting better, darlings." Jamie whimpered and hugged his mother tightly. Tony fought a pained noise, "Oh, Jamie...I'm alright. I'm healing. I just..."

"Daddy heals in a couple days! Why is it taking so long?" Danny cried, hugging Tony, too. The sub barely held back a whimper at that. Tonia lifted her deaf sister up, and was translating for her, crying softly as she did it; Tony swallowed,

"I don't heal like daddy, I don't have the ...daddy is like Uncle Steve."

"I love you mommy . . . get better soon," Jamie kissed his cheek. Tony swallowed,

"I...I am, I will," he promised, kissing Jamie's forehead, "I'll be okay." He shifted again, and Anya screamed when she saw the tube coming out of his side. Jamie's face paled and he pointed,

"WHAT IS THAT!?" The child shrieked, and Tony tried to hide it with his arm,

"It's-it's nothing, please, kids-"

"No! What is it?!" Tonia hugged Myra to her chest, shaking, and Danny was tugging at Tony's arm.

"...it's...it's a drainage tube, okay? It's..." The older omega whimpered, and Bucky gently laid a hand on the kids,

"It’s alright guys, It's a good thing it’s there, it helps," he nuzzled Tonia.

"But it's _in_ -!" Tonia cried,

"It's in my lung, to drain...bad fluid that got in there." Tony attempted.

"It'll be okay," Bucky tried to reassure the children, "Just don't touch it.” Tony sighed as they all climbed off the bed, looking wary.

"...I'm alright...." The sub whispered, and Bucky kissed their heads,

"Why don't you go back with Thor?" The children scurried out of the room, and Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Why am I so weak?!"

"You're not weak, I'm genetically modified," The alpha grunted; Tony scrubbed his splinted hands over his face,

"Fuck!" The omega snapped, and Bucky sighed, and looked down at his mate’s outburst.

"I feel like I've failed you." The alpha whispered, and Tony's head jerked up,

"What?" He tried to climb out of bed, "What, Bucky? No, what? How could this be your fault?!"

"Don’t move!" He whined, pressing his head to Tony's chest. "You're hurt! I-I wasn't there for you!" Tony stared at him,

"No, it wasn't you fault, Bucky, it-!" He broke off, coughing hard, his hand gripping Bucky's as he struggled to breathe. Bucky whimpered as he grasped his mate’s hand, waiting patiently until he was done. The sub shuddered, breathing as slow as he could, "...you can't blame yourself, there's no way you could have helped..."

"I could have gone with you, took most of the damage myself, I'd probably be healed already," he whined,

"Pepper took most of the damage, Bucky...she..." Tony shuddered, "Fuck, she was..." He swallowed, "There's nothing you could have done." Bucky leaned his head on Tony's bed.

"I love you so much . . ."

"I love you...I..I'm sorry, it was my fault, alright? Please don't blame yourself." Bucky nodded and kissed him,

"I won’t blame myself . . . but don’t blame yourself either. You didn't make it explode.” Tony swallowed, letting his mate settle him back into place on the bed,

"But I promised to be safe."

"And you would have been, had the plane landed," He nuzzled him,

"I should've taken a suit." Tony grunted, struggling to stroke Bucky's hair with his splinted fingers. "...I...Pepper saved me, and...if she hadn't..."

"I'm very surprised you didn't take a suit to play with while on the plane," He chuckled and kissed his jaw. "L-let’s not think about what would have happened.” Tony closed his eyes,

"...I want all these tubes out, Bucky." The sub muttered, exhausted by the day's events.

"I do too . . . but not yet, he muttered, sighing softly. "Sorry." Tony echoed his sigh,

"...if I weren't...if I was just..."

"I love you the way you are," He said, rubbing his hand over Tony's. The omega's tired eyes lifted at that,

"...the way I am...I'll be dead, Bucky, me. And then what? I'm weighing you all down, and....it's hurting you...and I'm...I'm _scared_." Tony choked on the last word; Bucky whined and he nuzzled Tony’s hand.

"I don't think there's anything we can do...." The dom mumbled, and Tony clenched his eyes shut, shivering. Bucky kissed his hand and tried to be as supportive as he could for his mortal mate. The sub shuddered,

"...I'm tired...will...will you lay with me?" Bucky crawled up on the bed with him, being careful of his wounds. "Th-thank you." Tony mumbled, trying his best to curl up in Bucky's arms. He kept having to move and adjust, pain in his scent.

"Shhh, stay still," he nuzzled him,

"I can't." Tony whispered, shifting again, "I can't stay still, nn, it...it _hurts_ , and..." He whined in pain, trying to move one of the drainage tubes.

"Wait, let me help before you unplug something," he said, being as careful as he could, Tony shuddered,

"...everything hurts, Bucky. There's no way to lay that doesn't... _hurt_."

"I know, do you want some pain reliever?" he asked,

"...I'm already on a bunch, Buck....it just...never stops completely." Tony tried to itch his leg, and groaned in pain. Bucky reached down to scratch his leg for him; Tony jerked, whimpering, "Stop! Stop...!" He sobbed, grabbing Bucky's hand. "..stitches....it's the stitches..."

"I'm sorry," he whined and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder; the omega whimpered,

"It's...it's fine..." He whispered, nuzzling against Bucky's chest. The alpha nuzzled him, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured, closing his eyes. The dom nuzzled him and sighed.

 

"Easy, easy!" Tony choked out as Clint tried to muscle his wheelchair through the front doors of the tower. "Fucking-ow-!" He gasped out, the chair finally bumping along over the jam.

"Sorry," Clint winced, using the wheelchair as his cane as he pushed Tony through. "Almost home, just have to get you in the elevator." Tony's face was shining with sweat when they finally reached it. He was tense in his chair, hands clenching the arm rests. "Are you okay? Do you need oxygen?" Clint asked, and the sub swallowed,

"...I don't...I..." He sighed as Clint snapped the mask over his face, "I just...I'm ready for it to stop hurting to breathe, y'know?" He lay his head back, as they rose past the floors of SI labs, and he sighed again.

"I know," he pushed Tony to his floor and into the bedroom; the genius groaned, his room was full of medical equipment, including a heavy duty oxygen machine for him to be hooked up to.

"....it's as bad as the hospital."

"You wanted to be home," Clint shrugged, and he helped Tony into the bed. The injured omega whimpered, slowly lowering his body down into the bedding.

"Serves me right, huh?" He touched his side, feeling the bandages where the tubes had been removed. Clint shrugged and sat on the bed,

"I was the same way.” The archer offered, and Tony swallowed, looking up at his friend,

"Yeah...I remember." The brunette mumbled; Clint nodded and pulled the blanket over his body. Tony brunette omega sighed, "I'm just..."

"I know," Clint smiled. "Your kids will be home soon."

"Yeah, and they won't touch me or sit by me. I want....do I have to stay in here? Or can I...go to the living room?" Tony asked softly, "And...and when can I get up?" Clint shrugged,

"When you feel better, I guess. I don't know."

"You have at least a week left." Bruce spoke from the doorway, and Tony slumped,

"Right...a week of lying in bed..."

"Yup, and then physical therapy." Bruce added. Clint chuckled,

"You'll look forward to PT, because it's not boring.” The archer laughed, and Tony grimaced, remembering Clint's complaining. Clint smiled and shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Right." Tony murmured, closing his eyes. "Where's Bucky?"

"Getting the kids," Clint said,

"...alright." The injured sub lay his head back.

 

Clint stayed with him until Bucky came home, smiling as the kids peered at their mother, then hurried away, nervous.

"...great." Tony struggled to sit up, then he noticed that Jamie had stayed as the young omega slowly walked in; "...hey, handsome." Tony murmured, "How was school?" Jamie nodded and came over,

"More people tried to give me gifts."

"I'm sorry, baby." Tony held a hand out to him, "Wanna sit with me?" The young boy nodded and jumped up on the bed, laying beside him; Tony winced when the movement jostled his aching body, "Phew, come on, over here and talk to me." Jamie curled up next to him, their heads near each other. "Hey, baby." Tony smiled, "You're not scared, huh?" He pulled the oxygen tube off his nose. Jamie shook his head,

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he said softly; Tony frowned,

"Jamie...you won't, I'm okay." The sub murmured, and Jamie smiled and wrapped his arm over his chest. The older sub kissed Jamie's hair, "I'm alright, see? The tubes are gone anyway."

"Yeah, the tubes were scary," he smiled,

"They were, but they were necessary, honey.” Tony murmured; Jamie nodded and nuzzled underneath his mother’s jaw; Tony touched Jamie's hair, sliding his fingers over the beautiful curls. Jamie hummed and smiled, closing his eyes.

"I missed you...."

"I missed you too, so much, baby." Tony whined softly, nuzzling his son. The boy whined and nuzzled him back,

"Will you teach me how to withstand an alpha order?" He asked, and Tony blinked,

"I..." The injured sub thought hard for a moment, "Yes, darling. Once I...once I can walk again, alright? We'll have...we'll have Danny help."

"Okay," he nodded, holding Tony’s hand; Tony smiled softly,

"I need you to keep being a big boy, help your daddy and Tonia to take care of the younger kids while I'm...getting better."

"I'm trying," he sniffed and nodded, "I'm helping with homework and Clint is helping me make some meals..." Tony blinked,

"...your father is making you cook?" He struggled to get out of the bed, gripping his ribs, his legs shaking when he brace them against the floor, "Bucky!" He yelled raspily. Jamie started to cry,

"No! I told him I wanted to!" he wailed; Tony stumbled, legs giving out, he slumped to his knees, bracing himself up with one hand.

"...nn..." He shuddered. Bucky came in and he quickly lifted Tony up and back on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" The sub whined, curled around his ribs,

"...nothing..." He breathed, voice gravelly. Bucky laid him back down and put the oxygen back over his mouth and nose. The omega relaxed as his body took in the much-needed oxygen. "...misunderstanding..."

"Okay," he sighed, "is there anything you need while I'm here?" Bucky inquired, and Tony swallowed,

"...maybe...maybe some water?"

 _"It is time for sir to take his pills."_  Jarvis chimed in. Bucky nodded,

"I'll be right back," he kissed his cheek before leaving; Tony sighed,

"...sorry, Jamie." He whispered, and Jamie hugged him tightly, until Bucky returned and put the water to the side, removing the mask.

"Here Tony," he held the glass of water to Tony’s chest, the straw at the omega’s lips. Tony struggled to swallow the white tablets Bucky placed on his tongue,

"...I hate straws." He grunted after a moment.

"I know, but I don't want you spilling this," he said, and Tony rolled his eyes,

"Yeah yeah, I know. Hands still don't work." The alpha nodded and put the straw to his lips again; Tony sighed and sipped a few more drinks, "Good enough?"

"Yes," his dom smiled, setting the cup down, so Tony lay his head back,

"...so the stitches feel a little...off."

"Off?" he asked, confused. "Did they get ripped?" he whined, lifting the bandage to check; Tony groaned, blood making the gauze stick to his wound.

"...seems like it." At his response, Bucky sighed, and grabbed the first aide lot, gently working to fix it. Tony hissed, but didn't complain as Jamie inched out of the room uncomfortably.

"That should hold," he said, and Tony huffed out a breath,

"...other side okay?" He asked, shifting slowly to let Bucky check his left stitches. Bucky checked it,

"Yep, it's okay," he smiled,

"Good." Tony sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Bucky kissed him and smiled. "I...are you going to sleep with me? Or are you still...nervous?" The sub asked softly, he'd been having trouble sleeping without Bucky against him.

"I will join you tonight," he smiled, "I've missed having you beside me." Tony's body relaxed at that,

"I never checked over Pepper's extremis..."

_"Sir, Ms. Potts left a vial of blood, and I have analyzed it and stored the results for you."_

"I love you, too, Jay." The omega said toward the ceiling, and Bucky chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. The omega whined at the prickly sensation, a reminder of the absence of hair he'd had three weeks before.

"You're healing nicely," Bucky observed,

"...am I?" Tony muttered, looking at the splints on his fingers, "....when do I start physical therapy? Do you know?"

"Tomorrow," he smiled, "It's the same guy who helped Clint; Tony blinked,

"...and...and he's coming here, right? I don't have to leave to...?" He mumbled, unsure.

"Right," the alpha nodded,

"...and...and hands first?" The splints would come off that same day.

"That's up to him," Bucky offered as he shrugged. "I don't know.”

"...if my stitches keep popping..."

"He will know what to do," he laid down beside Tony; the sub lay his head back,

"I guess you're right." The omega mumbled; Bucky snorted, it wasn't often that Tony could admit that. The omega arched a brow, "Don't get used to it." Bucky burst out laughing,

"Of course, dear," The alpha responded, and Tony smiled, starting to laugh, but it quickly devolved into coughing. "Easy," Bucky nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. The sub gripped Bucky's hand as he coughed, struggling to get it to stop. Bucky put the oxygen over his mouth so he could get clean air. The sub shuddered, finally calming; Bucky smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured.

"Get some rest," he hummed, and kissed his cheek softly. The omega swallowed, clearing his throat, and Bucky left to go make sure the kids were okay. Tonia looked up, her arms full of squirming Myra,

"Dad, she wants to rough house!"

"Okay, I'll rough house with her, we can play a board game later, okay?" he smiled tiredly at his eldest daughter, Bucky growled playfully and leaped at Myra; Tonia slumped,

"Phew." She plodded in to check on Jamie, who was making soup with Clint. Jamie smiled at Tonia,

"Wanna taste?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Tonia asked, inching closer.

"Soup!" he said, holding out a spoonful; she blew on the spoon, and sipped it happily. "Good?" he asked, smiling,

"It's delicious!" Tonia murmured.

"Awesome!" he grinned, "I hope mama likes it," he smiled, putting in a little more garlic; Tonia frowned, worried,

"...mama is...mama is so hurt, and I...what if he doesn't get better?" Jamie frowned and looked at his sister,

"Uncle Clint got better, and he was hurt a lot worse. And mama is already getting better cause all the tubes are gone!"

"But Clint didn't have tubes!" Tonia whimpered, "And mama is coughing and coughing..!"

"At least he's breathing!" Jamie whined, standing before her. "Please Tonia . . . we have to be strong for him." Antonia sniffled, scrubbing her fists into her eyes,

"What if mama dies and I was mean to him?!” She cried suddenly,

"Mama's not gonna die!" he whined and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "You should apologize when he wakes up." She whimpered,

"He had tubes and...and he was...and stitches...and...!" Antonia trembled, and Jamie came over and hugged her,

“I'll go in with you . . . it’s still mama." He said quietly, and Antonia clung to him, sobbing,

"I'm scared! I'm scared...."

"I know . . . b-but mama needs us, and we gotta help him in whatever way we can!"

"I..." Antonia whimpered, wiping her eyes; her twin nuzzled her,

"C’mon, mama loves us, we gotta help him."

"...what if he dies, Jamie? What if he dies and we don't have him anymore, like Aunt May?!"

"He's not gonna die!" Jamie shouted, tears running down his face, "I won’t allow it!" Antonia sank to the floor, sobbing,

"I don't want mama to die...!"

"He won’t . . . he won’t, Tonia," he whimpered and nuzzled her; she let him help her up, and lead her to their mother's room, where she crawled into the huge bed carefully, and curled against Tony's side. Jamie curled against the other side, "Mama?" The sub hummed beneath the mask, blinking awake,

"...mm, hey darlings..." He rasped, trying to get his arms around them.

"Tell Tonia you’re gonna get better!" he whined; Tony winced, rubbing his chest,

"...I'm getting better already..." The injured sub yawned, coughing afterward, "Nia...I'm alright, I wouldn't lie to you." Jamie smiled and nuzzled his mother,

"I knew you weren't gonna die." The young sub murmured, and the other omega's eyes widened,

"What?" He inhaled too sharply, jerking up to cough more, "No, I'm not _dying_ , kids, what made you think that?!"

"..tubes..." Nia whimpered.

“The tubes scared Tonia!" Jamie exclaimed,

"...the tubes drained fluid from my lungs, you guys. They're gone because the fluid is gone." He rubbed his forehead, trying to fix his oxygen mask, "I'm alright."

"But..." Nia whined, clinging to him until he winced.

"Tonia you have to be careful!" Jamie said, seeing his mother wince. The girl pulled away immediately, but Tony hugged her close as best he could, dragging Jamie close too.

"Hey...hey, I'm alright, I'll be fine, I just heal slower." Jamie sniffed and nuzzled him.

"I love you, mama," The boy whispered,

"I love you, my sweet babies." Tony murmured, kissing their foreheads; Nia tucked her head against his narrow chest, and he stroked her unruly hair, "I'm alive, and I plan to stay that way."

"I knew it," Jamie smiled, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck, and Tony rubbed their noses together,

"Of course." He laughed softly, and Nia pressed closer desperately. Jamie grinned,

"I'mma go back to making dinner, I hope you like it, mama!" he smiled and ran off; Tony waved him off, stroking Antonia's hair and back.

"Shh, baby." He murmured, pulling his mask off, as her tears wet the front of his thin t-shirt. It was overlarge, one of Bucky's that Tony had commandeered while he was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry mama . . . I love you," she said, whining softly. Tony blinked,

"Sorry for what, honey?" He smoothed her hair back, starting to wheeze a little, as he automatically started twisting the strands into a braid.

"F-for being afraid," She whispered, slowly calming down as he braided her hair; Tony smiled, breathing a little hard,

"S'okay, everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Are you okay?" she asked, hearing his breathing.

"Yeah," Tony pressed, determined to finish her braid. He snapped a hair tie around the end, and hurriedly pulled his mask back on, "Sorry." At his apology, she sniffed,

"Don't hurt yourself, mama."

"I didn't, I'm okay." He stroked her face, "Why don't we take a nap, huh? Just me and you." She smiled and nodded, curling up underneath his blanket; Tony settled down against her, singing a little beneath the mask. She was asleep instantly, the stress had exhausted her; Tony watched her face for a long while before he finally went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Will Tony recover fully? Will the kids stop being afraid? Will Jamie be able to learn to resist alpha commands? TALK TO US...please.


	7. Not a Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ I hope you all enjoy the update. 
> 
> In this chapter, we see some physical therapy and some other things. Smut.

"...ow...!" Tony jerked as the physical therapist, Martin, stretched his less-injured leg.

"We have to work out these muscles, sir." Martin said cheerfully, pulling Tony's leg into the stretch again. Bucky bit his lip,

"Maybe you can go slower?" he asked Martin. The therapist looked up at him,

"Does he want to get better? This is slow." He settled Tony's leg down, and started to massage the muscles. Tony groaned, the thin tube strapped to his nose catching on his finally un-splinted fingers. Bucky nodded and helped Tony untangle his fingers; Martin gently stretched Tony's leg again, and the sub whimpered under his hands, "There....better?"

"..nnn..." Tony closed his eyes,

"Get used to it, sir, we'll be doing this twice a week." Martin sang, the omega glowered at him, shaking his head as Martin moved to his other leg. Bucky hated seeing his mate in pain, but he knew it was a necessity. The second leg was worse, and Tony winced as his fingers clenched involuntarily. Bucky grasped his fingers to try to prevent him from injuring them further,

"...f....fuck-!" Tony arched, "Stop! Stop, fuck, please!" He cried; Martin dropped his leg immediately, hands up. Bucky whined, nuzzling his mate.

"Tony . . ." The sub was gasping for breath, but he forced his eyes open when Bucky spoke,

"...s-sorry....keep...keep going, I can do this..." Martin shook his head,

"It isn't supposed to hurt like that, sir." He sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Tony's leg into his lap and starting to massage. Bucky followed his example, and just gently started massaging his other leg; Tony whined, the muscles were twisted and rigid beneath the skin.

"Should I get the heating pad?" Bucky asked, and Martin nodded,

"The muscles in his legs were torn by his injuries." He frowned, "And then spending three weeks in bed...well." Bucky nodded and grabbed the heating pad. He plugged it in and laid it on Tony’s legs. The sub groaned, and Martin nodded, "Better." Bucky smiled, glad he could help. "Just keep rubbing them over the day, tomorrow as well." Martin offered.

"I will," he nodded, "How long do you think until he is walking?” Bucky asked, and Martin sighed, looking at Tony's pained face,

"A week, but that's just when he'll start trying."

"Okay," he nodded, taking Tony’s hand; the sub bit his lip, looking at his legs.

"Alright, give me your hand." Martin took Tony's stiff fingers and began to stretch and bend them gently. Clint was watching from the doorway, he had brought chowder for Tony. The sub clenched his teeth against the pain, and he glanced up at Clint, trying to force a smile.

"Hey-yow!" He pulled at Martin's grip. Clint chuckled and limped inside,

"Hey, Martin," he said, handing the bowl to Bucky since Tony was preoccupied,

"Hey, Clint!" Martin smiled, "Leg still giving you trouble? Want a session? On the house?" He asked, flipping Tony's hand over to straighten his fingers. The sub whimpered. Clint smiled,

"I'll have to talk to Steve, he never did like your hands on my body," he chuckled,

"Heh, he's a jealous one." Martin patted Tony's hand and moved for the other.

"Nonowait-!" Tony protested, trying to steel himself, "Nn...ow, fucker!" He snapped as Martin straightened out his fingers.

"Such sweet pet names." Martin chuckled. Clint chuckled, and he gave Tony’s leg a gentle rub before going to ask his mate about the free therapy session; Tony shuddered as Martin rubbed lotion into his hands, "Keep stretching, Tony."

 

Clint grabbed his cane when the pain in his back became a little much,

"Hey Steve, guess who’s here?" The alpha looked up from the shield he was polishing,

"Uh..." He sniffed, "C'mon, Clint..." He shook his head, "It's that omega, I don't like'm."

"He offered me a free session, Steve . . . you know my back's been bothering me," he said, rubbing his hand up and down Steve's back. "He's here for Tony anyway."

"He's too free with his hands, Clint." Steve frowned, "....fine. One session. And if it keeps...then we'll hire someone else, a...a beta, or…" He frowned, that sounded even worse; Clint kissed him,

“Or you can just give me a massage tonight, to get rid of Martin’s scent,” he hummed, and Steve shuddered, pulling Clint around to sit in his lap,

"Mm, a massage? Won't that mess up your back more?" He joked.

"I have no idea," he said, kissing him softly. "I'll let you know if it hurts.” Steve sighed, and kissed his mate softly,

"Shh, go on, get your session."

"Thanks," Clint hummed, wincing as he shifted off of his lap; Steve sighed, looking at his shield.

 

Clint went back up, and knocked on the doorframe before walking back in where Bucky was feeding Tony.

"Steve will allow the one session," he smiled. Martin beamed,

"Yeah!" He stood up, "Here? Or shall we go tease the muscle man?"

"Here is fine, Steve won’t let you do anything if he sees you touching me wrong.” Clint smiled, and Martin rolled his eyes,

"Smarmy old codger." He teased, "Mind if we use the bed, Tony?"

"...have at it." Tony mumbled between bites of soup.

"Thanks," Clint smiled, and went into Tony's bedroom, "On my back or stomach?"

"Lay on the floor, we'll do a full adjustment." Martin murmured. The archer nodded and laid down on his back on the floor, going a lot slower than a normal person. Martin tutted, "...your man needs to let me take you on again...this is tragic."

"That bad?" he asked when he finally managed to lay down straight.

"Honey, you are a tragedy." Martin shook his head, "Arms up, come on." Clint chuckled and lifted his arms up for the man; Martin gently took his wrists, "Relax, okay." He tugged lightly at Clint's arms, one at a time, "Look how out of balance you are!"

"Yeah, probably from archery and lifting up the kids," he said, shrugging.

"Horrific." Martin snorted, "Legs now." Clint put his arms down, and lifted his legs up, the one that had been injured the worst could not make it up all the way; Martin sighed, grabbing it. "You, my friend, neglected your stretches."

"It's been nine years since the accident," he groaned, "I didn't think I needed to keep doing it.”

"You _always_  need to keep doing it with an injury like this." Martin reminded him.

"Alright, fine," he sighed, his eyes looked weary and tired,

"Fine? You wanna me a hunched up old crone? Be my guest, Rogers." Clint snorted and rolled his eyes,

"I'll do the damn stretches, Maybe I can get my youngest to do them with me," he chuckled.

"Jenny, right?" Martin asked, laying Clint's legs down, "Up, and do the silly walk."

"Yeah, She's gonna be eight soon," he smiled, putting his hands on his hips, wincing and panting as he tried to do the silly walk,

"Arms, too. Hitler march, don't you remember?" Martin demonstrated, "Stretch it all out."

"Yeah, yeah," he blushed as he did the stupid march, seeing Danny, Myra and Anya come to watch; Martin chuckled,

"That's better. Okay, back down, lemme do your neck." The man ordered, and Clint sighed and he nodded, laying down again, closing his eyes; Martin gently wiggled Clint's neck, "Relax, there..."

"Okay," he said, letting out a deep breath; Martin gently twisted, a smooth motion, and cracked Clint's neck both ways. Clint groaned when it was done, but he did feel so much better when it was over. Martin rubbed his neck gently,

"There, there. All done. Relax awhile."

"Okay,” Clint nodded his head, closing his eyes, "I can just lay here if you want to go back to Tony."

"Feel free." Martin waved, "I'll come back and rub you down if you want." He swiveled his hips. Clint smiled and laughed, shaking his head,

"Nah, thanks man, I already told Steve he could do that."

"Lucky bastard." Martin rolled his eyes, and Clint raised an eyebrow, did Martin really like him that much? The physical therapist sauntered back in where Tony was. "Ready for your massage?"

"..what?" Tony blinked; Bucky narrowed his eyes,

"What massage?"

"It'll calm him down, what, you're too dominant to let another O make him feel good?" Martin arched a brow, and Bucky grumbled and he looked down,

"Don't let your hands linger," The alpha grunted, and Martin frowned,

"...you are, aren't you? Wow." He blinked at Tony, "You and Clint don't help each other out?"

"Steve does not like Clint with Tony's scent on him," Bucky said succinctly.

"But you don't mind?" Martin asked softly.

"Not really," he shook his head. "I just don't know you that well." The alpha murmured, and Martin grinned,

"That'll change. Mm, fun times with Anthony Barnes-Stark." He started to rub Tony's shoulders. Bucky growled angrily,

"Don't talk like that!" He snarled; Tony flinched, hunching his shoulders and curling up painfully. Martin jumped backward,

"...okay..." The physical therapist said quietly, and Bucky let out a deep breath,

"Maybe I should wait outside." He muttered, but Tony shook his head, trying to relax. Martin swallowed. Bucky sighed, "Don't talk, just do what you need to do." Martin slowly stepped closer, gripping Tony's shoulders and rubbing, but Tony stayed tense. "Relax, Tony," Bucky smiled, seeing how Martin was having a hard time. The sub's eyes flicked up to his face nervously, and then he looked back at the floor. Martin huffed as his muscles smoothed out. "Good boy," Bucky hummed, kissing the omega's hand. Tony slumped a little further, humming as he relaxed. The other sub rubbed deeper into the muscles until Tony arched, whining in pleasure. Bucky snarled softly, getting really jealous; Tony's relaxation vanished, and he tried to pull his knees up.

"Stop that!" Martin snapped, "Put your legs down, you'll pop your stitches!" Bucky huffed,

"Tony  . . . calm down, I'll step outside, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" The dom’s voice was strong, and Tony shuddered,

"No, no, you don't like it, I don't wanna do it..."

"I'm just jealous…" he admitted softly.

"...I...I don't want you to...to be mad." Tony mumbled.

"I won’t be mad," he nuzzled him, "It'll be okay."

"But..." Tony whispered, gripping Bucky's hand and wincing. Bucky rubbed the fingers and motioned for Martin to keep going. The omega gently rubbed Tony's shoulders, trying his best to stay calm.

"You're okay, Tony," he smiled; Tony wet his lips nervously, keeping his eyes cautiously on Bucky as Martin nudged him forward to get his lower back. Bucky glared softly, but he managed to hold back his growl. This was all to help Tony. The subs were nervous and wary, and Tony finally pushed Martin's hands away, though the massage had felt amazing.

"...I...I'm done. I..." Bucky sighed and he kissed Tony’s cheek.

"Do you have more to do, Martin?" The other sub shook his head,

"He's tense, it wouldn't help. I'll come back in two days, and do another session."

"Okay, see you then," he said, crawling into the bed with Tony. The omega whimpered as he was settled into the bedding, and the oxygen tube was nudged back into his nose. Bucky nuzzled him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony whispered, muscles twitching in his legs and fingers. The alpha smiled and kissed his head.

 

Clint went down to Steve when he was done laying on the floor. The alpha huffed out a breath, shaking his head.

"...ugh."

"What?" asked, coming over, "I feel a lot better." Steve nodded, breathing through his mouth, and pulling Clint to him. He rubbed against his mate gently, coating him with _mine_  scent. Clint hummed and nuzzled him. "You sure you wouldn't rather do this with me naked?" A shudder worked down the alpha's spine,

"Now. In the...in the bedroom, now." Steve growled, and Clint smiled and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Do you want to undress me?" The archer asked, and the dom kicked the door shut and locked it,

"I'll rip those off your body, so...so you." Steve decided, and Clint shuddered and bit his lip, pulling the clothes off. He lay down on the bed, and spread his legs; Steve stalked closer, kicking Clint's clothes away, and bracing one knee on the bed. He gripped Clint's ankles, and pulled him down the mattress, leaning over him. Clint laughed and leaned up to kiss him; the alpha nibbled at his lips, "Nn...fuck." He got both knees on the bed, and braced his arms on either side of Clint's shoulders. "Want you." He murmured, nuzzling over Clint's throat, still fully clothed. Clint leaned his head back, and he pulled at Steve's shirt,

"C’mon Steve..." he whined. The dom pinned Clint's arms above his head,

"Behave." He murmured, pupils blown. He was obviously close to rut with how much he was holding back. The omega gasped and hummed,

"Please, I don't want to behave," he hummed; Steve leaned back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"...gimme...gimme a second, then." He stood, trying to calm down. Clint smirked and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before bringing them down and pressing them in his hole; Steve grabbed his hand, "Stop!" He backed up, shoulders hitting the wall, "Please, please give me a second, you said you don't want to behave, well I'm close to..." Clint stopped and he waited,

"Steve....you can lose control. You won't hurt me," Clint said softly, and the alpha shuddered, shaking his head,

"I can't. I've hurt you before." He rubbed a hand over his face, "..the...the dominance...it's not in the mood for playfulness. You smell like that O, and I don't like it any more than when you rub all over Tony." His voice dropped into a growl, eyes glimmering with rut. Clint shuddered and he swallowed thickly,

"Maybe if I wore your clothes...?" Clint suggested, but Steve unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down,

"Mine." The alpha growled, losing himself slowly, "You're _mine_. My O." He didn't take off the rest of his clothes, just shoved Clint's legs up, and guided his cock in, thrusting fully inside his unprepared sub without hesitation. Clint put his hands over his face to hide his pain filled expression, his toes curling, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. The alpha braced his body over Clint's, thrusting deep and hard without pause. He growled until the sub bared his throat, then sucked and bit marks into the smooth skin there. Within moments, he was knotted in the omega's ass, huffing against Clint's neck. Clint was shaking and trying to stay quiet, his own cock barely hard between his legs. Steve lifted his head, then choked, "Clint? Clint, I'm sorry!"

"I'm okay...." he said shakily, moving his hands, the tears wiped away; Steve whimpered, touching Clint's cheeks, horror clear in his features.

"...oh god..."

"It's okay," he sniffed and hugged Steve around his neck, burying his face into his shoulder; the alpha shuddered, tremors rolling down his spine. It had been years since he'd even come _close_  to the drop.

"No..it's not, it's not okay!" Steve whimpered, hugging Clint to his chest. Clint hugged him tightly, and nuzzled Steve softly.

"What happened?" he asked softly,

"...I...I dropped...I...I was trying to tell you, to warn you, but...but you...and the smell...and I just needed a minute...I...!"

"Alphas drop?" he asked, he hadn't had any clue; Steve's eyebrows pulled down, hurt,

"...yes...it's...they call it Rut, be...because it mostly happens when omegas are in heat." The alpha muttered, and Clint sniffed,

"And I haven't been in heat in a long time," he said, petting his head; Steve shuddered under the sweet touch he didn't deserve,

"...it doesn't matter, I can't allow myself to turn into that...to..."

"So we need to drop you more often," he said, but Steve panicked, shaking his head,

"No! No, never, not at all!"

"But what if it gets easier with time?!" he asked,

"It doesn't!" Steve gently pulled out, "It doesn't..." Clint gasped and winced, biting his lip,

"If you had let me stretch myself.... It would've been good."

"It wouldn't have!" Steve gripped his hair, "I wouldn't have let you, and-!" Clint whined, Steve was yelling a lot. The alpha sank to his knees, shaking, "It's too much, I can't control it...I'll hurt you..." Clint squirmed over and curled up in his lap; Steve whimpered, "..I can't lose control like that..."

"Maybe Bucky and Tony can help," he said, "Since Bucky has super serum, too?" Clint inquired softly, and Steve's eyes widened,

"No! No, you can't tell them what I-!"

"What? Why not? We're a pack...." he muttered. "They probably had similar issues."

"No, Bucky would never-" Steve shuddered, "...never..."

"He's not perfect, Steve, he's hurt Tony before."

"The winter soldier has, not...not Bucky."

"Yes he has, they both have," he nuzzled Steve,

"No." Steve whispered, shaking his head, "No..." Clint frowned,

"I'm not lying to you, Steve." The alpha shivered, closing his eyes,

"...I know..." Steve whispered, and Clint rubbed his hands over Steve's chest, trying to soothe him; the alpha breathed hard and fast, catching Clint's hands, and holding them over his heart as he tried to calm himself. Clint kissed the skin above his heart,

"I love you," The omega murmured,

"...I love you, too, and that's why I can't-can't put you in danger like that..." Clint looked up at him,

"What are you saying?!"

"I can't drop like that again, Clint. It hurts you every time." Steve clarified, and Clint shuddered, his mate had sounded like Phil for a second.

"Let me talk to Tony about it.” The sub insisted, and Steve flushed in shame, pulling Clint into a kiss,

"I'll be more careful, I'll make sure not to drop, and...and we'll be fine." The alpha countered, but Clint didn't say anything towards that. The alpha whined, "...I promise, I promise I'll be better about-"

"I want to help you," Clint said, yet Steve swallowed,

"I'm okay." The alpha insisted, and Clint shook his head and rested it on Steve's chest. "I..." Steve murmured, nuzzling Clint. Clint nuzzled him back.

"Martin said I need to go back to doing stretches.” He said, to change the subject; Steve nodded, latching onto the distraction.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah," Clint nodded,

"Those, uh, those same ones you used to do?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, staring up at him; Steve hummed,

"...they're sexy." The alpha admitted, then he flushed, looking away. Clint burst into laughter,

"It'll be a new kind of foreplay, my incentive is sex," he laughed, and Steve snorted,

"Maybe." He grinned, finally relaxing. Clint chuckled,

"I was gonna ask Jenny to do them with me, but now I'm reconsidering."

"Uh, probably best not to."

"Yeah," he smiled and nuzzled him. "Do you want me to do some stretches now?"

"I...I don't want to hurt you. Wait till tomorrow." Steve said softly, so Clint nodded and closed his eyes.

 

"...no, I changed my mind, I'm not ready!" Tony protested as Bucky gripped his arms to pull him to his feet. It had been two months since his accident, and all his stitches were gone. The doctors were tiptoeing around the fact that Tony was still having trouble breathing without the oxygen.

"C’mon, you can do it," Bucky smiled softly, but the sub whimpered,

"I...I don't want to, I'm not...nnn!" He groaned as his weight hit his legs, and he gripped Bucky's arms with all his strength. The muscles all down the backs of his legs were protesting vehemently.

"Easy, easy," he nuzzled him, and hugged him against his body; Tony's legs shook,

"...thought the...stretches were...supposed to...help with this." He grunted, as Bucky helped him take a slow step.

"Yes, and I think they did, even if it was just a little," he nuzzled him as he helped him walk; Tony gritted his teeth,

"I can't-!" He burst out, glad his children weren't home.

"Okay, let’s get around the bed, and I'll help you lay back down," he said, biting his lip; Tony clung to Bucky, legs trembling,

"Ow...shit...!" he stumbled, one knee locking up, "God _damn_  it!"

"Shh," Bucky hummed, and waited until Tony was able to get the leg unlocked. The sub was trembling hard by the time he got it to bend, his hands in a death grip on Bucky's. Bucky slowly got him back in the bed, "I think that was really good,” he smiled honestly; Tony curled up in a ball reaching for the oxygen tube. Bucky placed it in his nose carefully, “There you go . . ." Tony breathed deep,

"..I'm sorry."

"Don’t be, you did well," Bucky said with a smile,

"I..." Tony shook his head, "I don't feel like I did...it feels like there are snakes under my skin."

"I think you'll be okay,” Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, but when?" Tony inhaled deeply again, shivering. The alpha sighed,

"Soon, I hope," The soldier murmured, and Tony slumped back against his pillows, wincing when Bucky started to gently massage his legs. "I'll put that heating pad on your legs when i'm done," The dom offered, and Tony nodded slowly,

"...I'm tired of being in bed."

"I know . . . Maybe tomorrow you can make it to the couch,” Bucky attempted,

"Maybe." Tony murmured, "...will...uh...will you maybe...could we...?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, and rubbed his hand over Tony's clothed cock,

"Is this what you want?" The dom asked, and Tony whimpered, trying to spread his knees,

"Please...." The sub whispered; Bucky smiled and gently pulled down the sweat pants and underwear, instantly his mouth started licking his flaccid shaft; Tony jerked, trembling, "L-lube? I-!" He shuddered as his cock slowly hardened against Bucky's question tongue.

"I won’t forget," he said, sucking the half hard cock into his mouth, bobbing his head; Tony's hands flew to his dom's hair,

"O-oh!" He cried, "W-wait! I'm-!" He was so sensitive, it had been so long. Bucky moaned and slurped the cock until he was nice and hard, and then he spread Tony's legs apart. He grabbed the lube, and slicked his fingers, sliding one easily between his cheeks, but Tony winced, "Ow, ow, legs, no bending like that...!"

"Sorry . . . is there any way I can bend them?" he asked. Tony shifted, trying every position he could think of, and then he started to sniffle. Tears welled in his eyes, and Tony slowly curled onto his side,

"...t-try this way?" It hurt the least.

"If you're okay with that," Bucky replied, rubbing his hips softly before pressing his finger in again; Tony's cock was trapped between his thighs, but it wasn't as painful. Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek as he moved his finger in and out, it hurt him to see the breathing tubes in his mate’s nose, to see him hurting like this. The sub took deep breaths, trying to focus on Bucky's gentle flesh fingers stretching him, instead of the building pain in his calves and thighs. "Let me know if you're in too much pain," he said, fishing Tony’s cock out from between his thighs. He started stroking it as he rubbed his prostate. The sub gave soft, breathy gasps; his eyes fluttered closed, and he tried to let his muscles relax. Bucky smiled and nipped at his throat, slowly working him over the edge.

"Mm..." Tony hummed, looking up at Bucky with hazy eyes as a third finger worked inside. Bucky smiled and kissed him, he wasn't going to have sex with him today, he just wanted to make his mate cum. The omega groaned, trying to roll his hips, to do _anything_  that would help him cope with the pleasure. Bucky stroked him faster,

"Gonna cum for me, baby?"

"Y-yes, yes, sir!" Tony trembled, gripping his thigh, but trying to lift it was too painful. He panted, "...close...so close...!" He whined, ass clenching. Bucky pulled his fingers out, gave Tony's ass a sharp slap, and then he plunged them back inside him; Tony arched, his seed immediately spilling over Bucky's other hand. The alpha kissed him softly on the lips, and brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth, moaning softly. Tony whimpered, stretching his legs out, but he was sated by his orgasm.

"Better?” His alpha asked, pulling his fingers out, and laying Tony down on his back. The omega nodded hazily,

"...you didn't...?"

"I'm okay," Bucky murmured, rubbing Tony's legs softly despite the tent in his jeans; Tony swallowed,

"...I could...maybe I could suck you?" He saw Bucky's eyes flick to the nodules in his nose, and knew he would refuse before the dom shook his head. Bucky kissed him,

"Next time, okay?" The alpha said in answer, and the sub's face fell,

"...okay." He mumbled, laying his head back. Bucky nuzzled him and continued to massage his legs. "I can do it, Bucky...it won't kill me, or suffocate me, or..." Tony pulled the oxygen tube off his face, "...see? I don't _need_  it, I'm fine."

"Now you don’t, but what about with my cock in your mouth? What if I start getting really into it and I don’t pull back when you need air?" The alpha said earnestly, but Tony threw the tube off the bed,

"I've always been fine before, Bucky. We've done this before, I'm not some inexperienced teenager, I'm your husband." He struggled to keep his voice calm, "I've always been fine.” Bucky sighed and he came over, he really wanted it, but he was nervous about hurting Tony,

"Pinch me if you need me to stop," he said. He really didn't want Tony to faint with a throatful of his cock; Tony nodded, breathing in deep, he unzipped Bucky's jeans, and lay down on his belly. Licking gently up the shaft, Tony took the head into his mouth, sliding his parted lips over the smooth skin. Bucky moaned and put his hand on top of Tony's head softly, he wanted Tony’s mouth all around him. The sub sucked air in through his nose, lungs protesting, and let Bucky press him down to take all of it. "Fucckkk," The alpha moaned and slowly pulled out before snapping back into his throat; Tony reveled in the feeling of Bucky's hands in his hair, moving his mouth over the throbbing column of flesh that kept pressing into his throat. Bucky started panting, his cock moving in and out smoothly. The omega struggled to keep breathing whenever the dom pulled back, his lungs searing. Bucky pulled out, panting softly, "Are you okay, Tony?" he asked, petting his cheek. The omega nodded, knowing that if he spoke Bucky would stop. Tony shifted, sucking the tip back into his mouth. Bucky shuddered, the muscles in his hips working as he struggled to not jerk back into his throat. His mate glanced up at him, then swallowed him down, focusing on his task. "Tony!" he moaned and rocked his hips

"Mm." The sub hummed, bobbing his head to meet the thrusts. His knot was pressing up against Tony’s nose, and the omega gave one, rough suck before his alpha came down his throat. Tony was breathing hard and fast, his lungs felt as if they were full of shards of ice, as he swallowed everything Bucky had to give. Bucky pulled back when he was done coming, his cock falling from Tony's lips. He pressed the nose tubes back into his nostrils. The sub was shaking as he tried to inhale, his hands on his chest. Bucky whined and he sat down, trying to help Tony breathe. His mate gripped his hands, shaking, as he struggled with each inhalation until his chest felt more normal.

"Never again, until you’re ready," Bucky said, feeling extremely guilty; Tony whimpered,

"I'm okay, I'm fine! I'm ready!"

"No you're not! You just took ten minutes to get your breath back!" he huffed, and the sub winced, tears welling in his eyes,

"...it...it wasn't t-ten minutes..."

 _"Eleven minutes, thirteen seconds."_  Jarvis spoke, and Tony looked horrified,

"No! No, I'm normal! I'm better!"

"No, you’re not," Bucky said, sniffing. "I was afraid you wouldn't catch your breath." Tony pulled his knees up,

"...I was...I was okay...I was...!" The omega shuddered, "....I'm better...I'm...I should be better..."

"You shouldn't have ever been in danger!" Bucky said, his eyes filled with worry; Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...was it not good? Did I do a bad job?" The sub whispered, "Th...the doctors said I'd be better...they said I...I would be able to breathe by now..."

"You did a good job, Tony, but I don’t want you hurting yourself," he kissed him, and the omega sniffled, clinging to his mate,

"I should be better, I shouldn't need the...the oxygen, I shouldn't....they said...they said...so w-why...?"

"I don’t know," The dom said, shaking his head, "Maybe you just take longer to heal?" Tony stared desolately at the floor,

"...or maybe I'm not healing. Maybe I'll never...be able to breathe, and you'll stop h-having sex with me..."

"Don’t say that,” he said, "You'll be okay, and Martin will fix you up."

"He can't fix my lungs." Tony mumbled, curling up in the bedding, his hand gripping the oxygen tube where it trailed off to connect to the machine. Bucky sat beside him and put his head in his hands. The sub didn't make a sound as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. After everything he'd been through, everything he'd done, it was a _plane crash_  that had ruined him beyond repair. "...I'm sorry..." He whispered, "...you should...should go get the kids."

"No," Bucky said, laying down beside his mate, hugging him close to his body; Tony shivered, hands coming up to hold tight to Bucky's.

"...I...I just...want to be good for you..."

"You are, you're so good for me, the plane crash wasn't your fault," he said, kissing his cheek,

"...but what if it was?" Tony whispered, "What if it was my fault, and...?"

"It wasn't," Bucky insisted, shaking his head. The sub pressed back against him, shaking,

"But..." He whispered, "I...we should have...we should have come back a different way, we took that way because _I_  wanted..."

"It doesn't matter," he said, nuzzling him, "I have a feeling it would have happened no matter what."

"...no...no, it wouldn't have! I was..." He whimpered, clenching his fists, "...I was making a detour, to...to...to buy you a present..." Bucky's face fell, and he felt even guiltier. He ran his hand over Tony's cheek,

"Oh baby . . . you didn't have to . . ." The alpha whispered, and Tony trembled,

"...I was gone for our a-anniversary, and I thought...of...thought of what to get you and...and I...but it b-burned in the crash..."

"It’s okay, I'm just glad you’re still with me," Bucky said, shaking a little. "When you died for a few seconds . . . I knew I couldn’t do this without you." Tony tensed, Bucky hadn't really talked about it, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear.

"...I...I just wanted to...to...make it up to you...I...I was..."

"I'm just glad you’re alive," he said, hugging the sub tightly; Tony shuddered, pulling at the oxygen tube,

"...I...I..." He whispered, "...did you find out who hit me? Who the...the other plane...? Or was it a rocket? Or...?" Bucky shook his head,

"I didn’t look . . ."

"...you didn't...? But what happened? We were fine! We were flying, and there was nothing on the radar, and then we were down!"

"I didn't want to know," he said, his eyes shone with fear. Tony twisted to stare at him, tearing the oxygen tube from his nose,

"But it's been months! How are we supposed to find out what happened?!"

"Jarvis knows . . . the investigation has happened . . . I just didn't want to know," he muttered; Tony struggled to climb out of the bed,

"Who did the investigation?" He stood, and, just as suddenly, his legs collapsed under his weight. Bucky growled angrily and put Tony back in bed,

"Jarvis . . . go ahead and explain it to him." The sub sat up,

"But you don't want to hear!" He broke down coughing, but still tried to fend Bucky off when the dom put the oxygen tube back on.

"Stop fighting me!" He snarled and put the oxygen tube back. "Jarvis, tell him!" Tony went completely still, he'd made Bucky angry.

 _"Sir, all signs point to a remote controlled rocket, and local sensors detected signals matching those of the robotic centipedes that you destroyed nine years ago."_  Jarvis announced, _"Which was-"_

"Hydra." Tony whispered. Bucky had suspected as much, honestly. They'd been giving them trouble for a while.

"All those years ago, I left you during the pregnancy to keep you safe . . . and it didn't do a damn bit of good," he said, biting his lip; Tony looked up at him,

"...I..."

"What if you had been in the iron man suit!?" Bucky fell apart and hugged Tony as tight as he dared to; the sub shuddered,

"What? What do you mean?"

"If that rocket had hit you in the suit, y-you would have exploded . . . !" Bucky exclaimed, but Tony shook his head,

"No, no that's not true

"IT BLEW UP A PLANE!!" He shouted, and gripped Tony tightly, "I won’t let anything hurt you again," he whined and wrapped Tony in his arms. Tony jerked,

"What? Bucky, my suit is b-better than a plane, it wouldn't-!"

"No! I won’t allow you to get hit by remote control rockets!" He said, "I don’t care if your suit is stronger, that will still fucking hurt when it hits." At that, Tony choked,

"Bucky, no, stop! I'm fine! I'll be fine!" He insisted.

"But you’re NOT fine!" he said, growling, "You've been on bed rest for months!" The sub pushed at Bucky's chest,

"I was in a plane! I was in a plane, not a suit, please-!"

"NO!" he said, keeping his body over Tony's, refusing to budge,

"Please! _please_! No!" Tony sobbed, "P-please! Please don't take away the s-su-!"

"You can't walk, Tony . . . You can't . . . please…" he whimpered, Tony's neck getting wet. Tony's chest heaved with his terrified breathing,

"Yet,  _yet_ , Bucky! I'll be fine!"

"You can't breathe right! You were just saying how worried you were about that!" he argued back. The sub twisted under Bucky's weight,

"Please! PLEASE!" He cried. Bucky nuzzled Tony’s head, refusing to let go; Tony arched, and he saw Bucky lift his head, and purposefully open his mouth to speak.

"Jarvis . . . initiate Protocol JBBS616AEBS, lockdown all the suits," he muttered. Tony screamed, thrashing beneath him,

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"STOP IT TONY! IT’S DONE! I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he cried. Tony wouldn't stop, he kicked and screamed until his voice was gone, and his legs twitched in agony, muscles spasming. Bucky was shaking, he was hurting his already injured mate . . . but he didn't know what else to do. The sub finally slumped, tears sliding down his cheeks. Bucky slowly got up, "I'll go get you some water." Tony turned his head away,

"...kids...go get the..." The sub muttered, and Bucky nodded and left without another word; the genius twisted onto his side, shuddering. There was no way around the 616 protocol. They had designed it together, in case of mind control or anything else that might make Tony a hazard in the suit. Every suit was on complete lockdown, inaccessible to anyone but Bucky, and only if he spoke the counter-code, one Tony didn't know, _and_  did a retinal scan. Clint came up a few minutes later, his cane in hand, and he knocked softly on the door.

"Tony . . ?" The injured sub didn't lift his head,

"...what?" Tony muttered, staring at the wall, tears dripping onto the pillow.

"Hey, what happened?” The archer asked, coming over and sitting beside him, resting his cane against Tony's night table.

"...Bucky...Bucky used the...he...he used...!" Tony shuddered hard, "....the protocol..." Clint gasped, and rubbed Tony's thigh.

"Tony . . . was it because of the accident?" The brunette omega shuddered,

"...yes...he...he...but if I'd b-been in my suit, I would have b-been fine!" He sat up, his voice rasping, he'd strained it too badly with his screaming. Clint quickly got Tony a glass of water, and he came back, handing it to him,

"Tony . . ." he sighed. "I don’t know who’s right . . ." The omega pushed the water away,

"I built those suits! I know what they can handle! You've seen them at work! You've seen me survive with mere _scratches_! And he has, too! He's only doing this because it was Hydra that-!" He threw his pillow. Clint nodded, and ran his hands over his worse leg.

"Tony, you're lucky you’re even alive . . . we both are. Hydra is after you. You can’t rely on "what ifs," because you're not always in a suit." Tony slammed his fists into the bedding,

"So taking the suits away is the solution?! So that I have nothing to protect myself with?!"

"No! I didn't say that!" Clint took a deep breath. "I'm saying that the plane crash wasn't your fault, and that you need to be more careful. Maybe next time they will have a rocket strong enough to break your suit. That’s what I'm afraid of." Tony slid his shaking legs out of the bed,

"Then I'll build a stronger suit!" He growled, bracing himself to try and stand. "Taking away my one tool to protect myself and my family is _not_  a solution!"

" . . . I'm just trying to help, Tony. I know what Bucky did was wrong, but you don’t have to yell at me." Tony struggled to push up onto his feet, teeth clenched in pain,

"Nn...!" He whimpered, gripping the wall, "...s-sorry...I'm h-having a stressful d-day." He rasped out, muscles twitching beneath the skin on his legs.

"You shouldn't be walking," he said, standing up to help Tony,

"I shouldn't be a lot of things." Tony huffed out, taking a shaky step forward, "I have to...to go to the lab, work on...on a new suit..."

"Let me help you then," he sighed, knowing there would be no stopping Tony. "At least sit down while you're working, okay?"

"I have to show him, I have to..." Tony's left leg gave out, and he fell against the wall, gasping, and gripping his chest. "...fuck...oxy....oxygen...!" he snarled, pushing himself forward.

"Tony, stop!" Clint had him sit in a nearby chair, "Let me go get your oxygen machine, we'll go to the lab, but we'll go slow!" he said and ran to the other room; Tony's legs shook, and he leaned back in the chair, shaking,

"...tank...there's...there's an oxygen...tank...easier than..." Clint nodded and went to get it. He grabbed the backpack containing the oxygen tank, and strapped it to his own back for now, which was stronger than Tony’s. He then put the tubes around Tony's ears and in his nose,

"There you go." Clint offered, and the other sub gasped in ragged breaths, but was already trying to stand again,

"Gotta, just, get there, and I'll-"

"Tony, stop," he said, grasping his arm. "Get your breath back, and then we'll go slowly. Getting there fast and hurting yourself will just delay in making your suit even longer."

"No, he'll...be back...soon...and...won't let....me go..." Tony wheezed.

"He's talking to Steve right now, the kids are all with him," he said, "Go slow . . ."

"It t-took me...twenty m-minutes to get this f-far?" Tony choked, horror in his eyes. Clint sighed and nodded,

"It’s okay, it’s better than not making it at all, right?" he shrugged, "It took me months to get out of bed." Tony whined,

"You hurt... your leg, that's different…"

"You're hurt too, your lungs were burned, Tony," he shook his head. "We'll go slow or I'll make you go back to bed," he warned, giving him a side stare; Tony stared at him,

"...make me..?" He pulled the tubes off again, pushing to his feet, and stumbling toward the elevator. Clint grabbed his arms,

"Why are you being so fucking stubborn!?"

"I need...suits...!" Tony cried, falling to his knees, "I can't...protect...without...suits...!"

"And you'll never get to the lab if you push yourself too damn hard!" he growled and shoved the tubes back in Tony's nose. Tony shuddered, clenching his eyes shut as sobs worked through his chest. Clint rubbed Tony's back, "Easy . . . you'll be okay."

"It's not...I won't...!" He pressed his hands over his face, "...I...I h-haven't told Bucky....I...but Bruce says...Bruce says...I'll never be able to...to stop using the oxygen..." Clint frowned and he hugged Tony,

"You stopped shrapnel from shredding your heart . . . is there anything you can do about your lungs?" Tony shook his head,

"...they work fine...it's the...the cilia all burned away, and...and some were destroyed, I can't sift the air right...and...and there's no way to..." He trailed off, heart pounding, _Pepper...ex..._  He cut off the thought, he couldn't give it away, couldn't say anything about it, just in case someone heard. Clint nodded, and rubbed his friends back softly.

"Let me know when your breathing easier and I'll help you stand." The archer offered, and Tony swallowed, struggling to calm his breathing,

"...I'm alright...let's go."

"Wrap your arm around me," he said, lifting Tony up off the ground. The genius obeyed, sliding his arm around Clint's shoulders.

"...fuck…this sucks."

"Yeah," Clint huffed, and helped Tony slowly into the elevators despite his protesting back,

"...I'm sorry, look, I'll go another time, you're in pain." Tony breathed, looking up at Clint.

"I'm okay, We're almost there,” he smiled softly.

"Are we?" Tony huffed out, gripping Clint tightly, as the elevator opened to the workshop. Clint limped and carried Tony to a chair, setting the oxygen tank that was on his back on the table. Tony sank into the seat, pain clear in his features, "...we're fucked."

"Yeah . . ." Clint nodded, leaning on the table; the brunette snorted, and started to laugh, wheezing slightly,

"Fucked..."

“. . . stop being weird," Clint chuckled, pushing him playfully. The sub sniffed, wiping his eyes,

"Yeah, well...even if I build a new suit, Jarvis will lock it down as soon as it's fabricated."

“. . .oh," he sighed, "So we're out of options . . . "

"I can...work on the specs to convert the rest of the suits for...y'know, oxygen filtration. But...until Bucky unlocks them..."

"We’re fucked," he sighed, and sat in another chair,

"Exactly," Tony slumped back in his seat, "...maybe I could...make like...little things like the hearing aids, to go in my nose, and...and filter the air?" Clint nodded,

"That sounds like it would work,"

"I'd have to...huh." Tony pulled the hearing aide file up, chewing his lip. Clint smiled and chuckled softly at how Tony got into the work; the sub's fingers slid over the specs, making a copy, and pulling the virtual components apart. Clint left him and went to the bathroom, getting some water. His back was really sore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Is Bucky overreacting, or is he doing the right thing?   
> Comment and let us know!


	8. Overprotectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky overreacts. I think this could be labeled abusive, so be prepared for that? It's not too severe.

It was hours later that Tony finally leaned back, only to find Clint gone, and Bucky _glaring_  down at him.

"...uh..." The sub’s fingers froze as Bucky growled,

"What are you doing?"

"I was b-" Tony choked as the alpha lifted him out of the chair, "Bucky-!"

"You need to stay in bed!" he grunted, grabbing the oxygen pack; Tony whimpered,

"Wait-!" He panted, but Bucky just carried him out of the lab.

"No, you need rest," he said, nuzzling his head; Tony slumped in his grip,

"...I _need_  to do something."

"You can rest and heal," he said, nuzzling him. The omega growled between his teeth,

"I don't _want_  to just lay here!"

"What, you want to go out and get hit by another rocket!?" he growled, and Tony flinched, tears brimming in his eyes,

"...go away, Bucky." He slipped out of Bucky's grip, curling up in the bed.

“. . . I don’t want to," The alpha pouted; Tony turned to look at him,

"Well, _I_  don't want to lay in bed for the rest of my life! I don't want to be kept home from meetings and battles, because you don't _trust me_  to build a strong enough suit!" He pushed himself up, though his leg muscles spasmed agonizingly, and pushed at Bucky's chest, "Go away!" Bucky flinched and he looked down,

"I'm just trying to protect you!" He growled and left the room. Tony slid to his knees,

"It's been nearly twenty years! And you _still_  don't trust me to protect myself!"

"I don’t trust HYDRA to not hurt you!" he shouted, "I don’t know how strong their weapons are and neither do you!"

"But I'm stronger! We both know that! That I am mentally present enough to make that decision myself! It's not up to you!"

"I am your alpha!" he snarled, "Omega rights or not I will NOT allow you to harm yourself!” Tony's eyes widened,

"So what, you're going to keep me dropped? Or what? Because I won't sit idly by while you all fight!"

"You will stay here until I say you can fight!" he growled angrily. Tony felt the command work through his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from baring his throat,

"...I hate you." The sub spat, and Bucky flinched, and stormed out. The sub slumped against the side of the bed, tears pouring down his cheeks. He had never felt so trapped.

 

Bucky stormed out and went to check on the kids; Jamie flinched as soon as he caught Bucky's scent, dropping to his knees where he stood, head tilting back automatically. Bucky sighed and he pet his son’s head,

"Go ask mama to do alpha resistant training with you." He said, and Jamie's eyes glazed slightly at the command,

"...yes, sir." He murmured, crawling toward the bedroom. Nia stared after him, hands shaking,

"What's wrong with Jamie?!" Bucky winced,

"He'll be okay, Nia," he said, going to the kitchen. The beta girl followed him,

"...why did he do that?"

"Because I accidentally ordered him to," he grumbled and sat down in a chair. Tonia slowly climbed up to sit on his knee,

"...you smell funny." The girl commented, and Bucky sighed and hugged her against his chest.

"I'm okay, baby."

"You don't smell okay, papa." She countered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mama and I just had a fight . . . it'll be okay.”

"...another one?" Antonia patted his face, "I'm sorry, daddy." She sighed, nuzzling him, "I wish we could all go back to being little...you know? Before mama got hurt and all the..." Bucky nodded,

"Yeah . . . At least mama is healing," he said, burying his nose in her hair,

 _"Sir,"_  Jarvis murmured, _"Dr. Banner requests a word with you."_

"Okay," he said, setting Tonia down, "Keep an eye on the girls for me, please?" he asked her, and went to the elevator.

 

Bruce looked up as the elevator opened on his lab floor,

"Bucky," He ducked his head, "I...I didn't tell you this before, because, well, Tony asked me not to." Bucky frowned, and he snarled, gritting his teeth,

"What isn't he telling me?" The alpha growled, and Bruce pulled up a hologram,

"This is a set of healthy lungs," He explained, "See the cilia?" He indicated the fine hairs lining the images, "This...this is a picture of Tony's lungs. The cilia aren't growing back, Bucky. He...he can't process the air right anymore, he'll...he'll need the oxygen for the rest of his life." Bucky's face softened and he sat down, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I can't let him go out there . . .”

"...out where?" Bruce frowned, leaning against the nearest work table, "You know...he's an Avenger, he won't just stop. He's stubborn."

"I know that, and that frightens me," Bucky shuddered,

"What are you going to do, Bucky? He's always been iron man, you know that."

"But he can’t fight!" The alpha growled, "He can hardly get out of bed!"

"Yet, but isn't that the point of the physical therapy?" Bruce asked softly, "Bucky, do you expect him to let you do all the fighting? That's not Tony's style."

"It's not my style to let him go out and kill himself!" he shouted; Bruce held his hands up, huffing when Rosie barreled into his side, her skin tinged green as Bucky's scent reached her,

"I don't think he would." The beta said, placing his hand on Rosie’s shoulder. Bucky tried to keep himself calm when he saw Rosie, he didn't need her hulking out.

"Not intentionally," he grumbled.

"So what, you're going to lock him up? You know he'll never accept that. He'll be angry." Bruce sighed, kissing his daughter's hair, "Go on, Rosie."

"He already is angry," he grunted, sitting down in a chair. Rosie whined,

"I wanna play, papa!"

"You _told_  him already?" Bruce frowned, "I bet that was terrible. Come on, Rosie, go help your mom, please." Bucky sighed, and nodded, watching Rosie pout and storm off.

"He told me he hated me." The alpha admitted, and Bruce winced,

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, "What, exactly, did you say to him?" He'd have to make it up to Rosie later.

"I told him to stay here until I told him otherwise!" he huffed,

"...stay here...? But he's a businessman, Bucky, he goes on trips, and runs SI, how is he supposed to do those things if he never leaves?"

"They can come to him," he said, standing up,

"Bucky, are you serious?" Bruce's eyes widened, "Make everyone fly to him? Weren't he and Jamie planning a trip? What about the foreign dignitaries?"

"What?! Let him fly and have him AND my son get killed?! Hell no!" he snarled and stormed out; Bruce dropped his chin to his chest,

"...shit." He slipped into the elevator, and pushed the button for Steve's floor.

 

Clint was relaxing on the couch, his back was hurting from earlier.

"Hey Bruce."

"Where's Steve?" Bruce asked, "Sorry, hello Clint, I'm just...I need to talk to Steve, Bucky seems a bit unstable, and..."

"Kitchen," he said, fixing the heating pad on his back. Steve was baking something special for the pack, since Tony was feeling better.

"Hey Bruce! Want a cookie?” he asked, pushing the container at him. The beta blinked down at it,

"Uh, in a minute. I'm worried about Bucky, he's locked down Tony's life, Steve. He won't let him leave for meetings, or anything." Steve stared at him, frozen for a second,

"Why is he doing that? Is it because Tony got hurt?"

"I assume. I mentioned the post-college California trip, and he _freaked_  out, talking about rockets. I'd be willing to bet that he inacted protocol with Jarvis." Steve nodded,

"Yeah, I don’t doubt it.”

"That means he won't let Tony out on missions, to work, anything. It's an extremely bad image for us, since all we've worked for is...and Tony's already...really upset, told Bucky he hated him." Steve winced.

"Oh man…what do we do to help?" he asked.

"We have to get through to Bucky that locking Tony up is not a solution." Bruce explained, and Steve nodded,

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, I'm just...he yelled at me for suggesting that Tony would be unhappy."

"Well, he's pissed," Steve smiled, and put cookies in a container for the Barnes-Stark family.

"Why, though?" Bruce asked softly, "Why is he so angry? Tony's been hurt before, and Clint, hell, Peter fractured his arm in six places, but they still go with us."

"They didn't die for a few seconds," he said, looking up at Bruce. "Could you imagine if Peter _died_?" Bruce shuddered immediately, unable to help it, his bond seemed to clench tighter inside of his heart, as if making sure Peter's life still twisted with Bruce's.

"I don't like to think about it...but I know that he wouldn't let us lock him up, that we couldn't do that to him. A life behind bars isn't life."

"Maybe Bucky doesn't understand that . . ." Steve offered. "He was a slave for seventy years . . ."

"Then he should know better than to inflict that one someone else." Bruce grunted, "I see his point, better imprisoned than dead, and I can't say I don't want Tony kept safe for a while, but it's not going to work. Tony's not built for that." Steve shrugged,

"Like I said, I'll talk to him. This container of cookies is for your family," he smiled, handing him a large one,

"Rosie is going to be ecstatic." Bruce smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled, and he grabbed the other container of cookies before going to the elevator to go see Bucky.

 

Antonia watched her father pace angrily, he'd locked the door to his bedroom, as Tony had been in the living room when he'd come back. Nia held Jamie's hand,

"...it's okay," She whispered to her brother. Jamie was curled up frightened beside his mother’s bedroom door, and he flinched as Bucky growled at the elevator when Steve walked out,

"Hey-whoa, what's going on?" Steve looked to Jamie and Nia, curled together, and heard the sound of Tony's voice through the door,

"Shh, Jamie, shh, it's okay, it's okay, go to your room."

"Mama  . . ." Jamie shook his head, trying to get his hand under the door; Bucky snarled at Steve,

"Get out, I don’t need to hear it from you!" The brunette snarled, and the blond alpha stared at him,

"Bucky..." He watched Tony's fingers slide out to stroke Jamie's,

"Go, baby. Go on, to your room, with Nini." Jamie whimpered and let Tonia take him to the bedroom. Bucky turned his back on Steve, going to sit on the couch,

"...I made cookies, for your family," Steve attempted, carrying the container close. Bucky stared at the container,

"Thanks . . . you can put it on the table," he mumbled,

"Bucky, please tell me that Tony isn't locked in your room." Steve whispered, setting the tupperware down.

"I told you I didn't want to hear it," he growled. Steve arched a brow,

"Well, sometimes we have to hear things we don't want to hear, Bucky. You cannot _lock_  Tony in your room." He took a step toward the bedroom, and suddenly found himself shoved against the wall, Bucky growling angrily at his throat.

"You touch that door and I'll throw you back in that elevator," he growled; Steve gripped Bucky's wrist,

"Buck...you can't do this!"

"I FELT HIM DIE!" He snarled at the other alpha, "I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"Bucky!" Steve growled back, "You can't lock him up! He's a human being, not an animal! You let him out or so help me, Buck, I'll take this pack from you until you get your head straight!"

"Is that a challenge?!” He growled, his eyes flashing, the hair rising on the back of his neck,

"Yes, it is!" Steve snarled in Bucky's face, shoving him back, "Let Tony out of the bedroom!"

"NO!" he shouted, punching Steve in the stomach. The blond's breath rushed out of his body, and he gripped Bucky by the shirt,

"LET HIM OUT!"

"NO!" Bucky snarled, struggling to get his shirt free; Steve hooked his leg behind Bucky's, tripping him, and shoving at once. He knelt on Bucky's arms, holding him down to the floor,

"YES!"

"Fuck You!" The brunette growled and slammed his forehead into Steve's. The super soldier choked, struggling to hold Bucky down as the room spun. Bucky knocked him to the side and he stood up, smiling as he got free; Steve tackled him, trying to catch his metal arm, but the metal fist hit his temple, and the world went dark. Steve woke in the elevator as the doors closed.

"...shit." He whispered.

 

Tony scooted away as the bedroom door opened, Bucky's dark green gaze boring into his until he submitted. Bucky released a deep breath when he saw his omega submit, and he smiled, lifting his sub softly back onto the bed. Tony shuddered, wary and nervous, as Bucky nibbled over his throat.

“My beautiful sub," he purred, kissing his jaw; Tony turned his head away, breathing hard through his nose.

"Stop."

"Why?" he asked, frowning. The omega pulled away,

"Why do you think?" Tony grunted as Bucky's teeth grazed his adam's apple.

"I'm doing this to protect you, I don't care if you hate me," he snarled; Tony jerked, pushing at Bucky's chest,

"Get off of me. GET OFF OF ME!" The omega snarled, trying to squirm away from Bucky; the dom grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you to this bed!" he growled. Tony tried to kick him,

"Fuck you! FUCK YOU, BUCKY!" Bucky bared his teeth at him and growled angrily. He then tied down his arms and legs,

"You will not move until you are healed!" he snarled. Tony bucked and squirmed,

"FUCK YOU!" He snarled, jerking at his bonds, "LET ME GO! FUCK YOU! UNTIE ME!" Steve had failed, the only alpha left in the pack to challenge Bucky was Thor. But would he? Tony screamed as Bucky went back to marking his throat.

"MINE," The alpha snarled and made sure it was covered in hickeys before he left; Tony's chest heaved, the oxygen tube was laying on the floor, and he couldn't _breathe_. His throat throbbed from the bites and bruises,

"...nn...JAMES BARNES! YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW! NOW!" The alpha came back, after hearing his raspy voice. He put the tubes back in and growled at him,

"I do not obey YOU," he growled and left; Tony jerked, tears sliding down his cheeks,

"...no...you don't..." He whimpered, limbs stretched out, tied to the bedposts.

 

Eventually, Tony slept, unable to do anything else, until he woke in _agony_. "Nn..nn...!" His teeth clenched, the muscles in his legs were knotted beyond belief, spasming and jumping. It hurt so bad that Tony could barely make a sound; he shuddered, feeling Bucky's body against his side. Bucky woke up and he stared at Tony,

"What’s wrong?!" The alpha cried; the omega was rigid,

"Cramps...legs...!" He choked through gritted teeth. Bucky reached down, and untied one at a time, massaging and bending them; Tony screamed between his teeth when he bent them, "St-!" He jerked, trying to pull away. Bucky flinched, and went back to massaging; the sub sobbed in agony, body twitching occasionally, until the pain died down to a thick aching in his muscles.

"Tony . . . I'm sorry," he said. The omega choked on a sob, pulling his legs up to his chest, though his arms were still tied to the bedposts. Bucky sighed, and untied the rest of his limbs; Tony curled his body up in a ball, trembling,

"...what are you doing in here?" He grunted, rubbing his wrists.

"I was sleeping with my mate . . ." he frowned, suddenly feeling very unwelcome in his own bedroom; Tony snorted,

"Your prisoner, you mean." The sub grunted, "Mates don't need to be tied up, nor, for that matter, are they barred from spending time in their own living room."

"You're safe in here," Bucky said, sitting up,

"I'm safe in my god damn living room, too. And if it's _not_  safe in my living room, then it's not safe in here, either." Tony spat, tugging the oxygen tubes off.

"It’s not safe out there because you can sneak past me and go somewhere else!" he snarled. Tony burst out laughing, a dark sound,

"On my perfectly working legs? Yeah, I'm so sneaky."

"I don’t want to hear it," he growled angrily,

"Yeah, well, get used to it!" Tony snapped back, sliding his legs out of bed so that he could sit up. Bucky snarled softly at him. "Oh, so scary." Tony glowered, flexing his wrists, and then pressing his hands to his chest, breathing shallowly.

"I'm not trying to scare you," he snarled.

"Oh, so that tone isn't supposed to cow me into submission?" Tony's voice was sickly sweet, like cough syrup.

"It’s a warning," he said, getting up,

"Partners don't give each other warnings." Tony snapped, "Leave then, don't forget to lock the door, Barnes." Bucky walked out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs, Tony wasn't even calling him Barnes-Stark now? The sub grabbed for his oxygen tube, struggling to get it onto his face, and inhaling deeply. "...fuck." He whispered, curling up in the bedding.

 

Bucky was making lunch for Tony  when he saw Thor come up on his floor; it had been a few days since Steve had attempted to take the pack.

"Brother Bucky," Thor glanced at the bedroom door, now adorned with a padlock and hasp, "I..." It had been four days since Steve had admitted defeat, four days in which none of them had seen Tony. "I have come to..." Bucky turned back to face him, growling angrily,

"You would challenge me?!" The brunette snarled, and Thor straightened up,

"I have no wish to command this pack, brother. But I cannot stand by while you treat Anthony this way." Bucky dropped the peanut butter knife on the counter,

"So, are you challenging me or not?"

"If you do not release him, then I have no choice." Thor bowed his head. Bucky growled angrily, his fists raised,

"Take your best shot." Bucky challenged, and Thor took another sad look at the locked door, and caught Bucky by the wrist, slamming him into the nearest wall. He had planned carefully, making sure all the children were gone at school. Bucky bared his teeth, not even flinching as he hit the wall. The god punched his alpha as hard as he could across the face,

"Please, Bucky, let him out." He pleaded. Bucky groaned, and spat blood from his mouth,

"No," He grunted and kicked Thor as hard as he could. The other alpha huffed,

"You leave me no choice." He slammed Bucky into the wall again, over and over, until the alpha was sluggish in his fighting, sloppy even. Thor pinned him to the ground, and sank his teeth into Bucky's throat; Bucky jerked and tried to fight with the last remaining strength he had, but he was no match for a demi-god; Thor pulled his teeth free when, and only when, Bucky ceased fighting and submitted. The blond stood slowly, "Give me the key, Bucky." Bucky whined, and he had no choice but to obey. He pulled the keys from his pocket. Thor gave him a look that demanded he stay where he was, and then he unlocked the bedroom door. Tony was curled up in the corner, eyes wary, locked on the doorway. It was obvious he had been trying to strengthen his legs, and equally obvious that he was giving Bucky hell.

"...Thor?" he tried to stand, blinking as the god gathered his oxygen tank up, and the machine.

"Go to the elevator." Thor ordered, and Tony shuddered when he felt the draw of dominance, the need to obey.

"...you challenged Bucky..." He whispered, hobbling to the elevator. Bucky sat up and he whined, his eyes filled with fear,

"N-no!" he shouted, his omega was in danger! Thor turned to look at him,

"No?" His voice echoed through the floor, "James Buchanan Barnes-Stark, you will accompany us. Go, now, into the elevator." Tony stepped inside, dazed. Bucky walked into the elevator and he grabbed his omega, staring at him, hating seeing another alpha's influence over him; Tony tensed in his arms, but he could hardly stand, and Thor, who had every right to lay claim over him, gently detached him from Bucky's arms. "Jarvis, the communal floor." Bucky stared up at Thor, he wouldn't claim Tony as his own, would he!? Thor gave Bucky a look, and remained silent as they stepped out on the communal floor, his arm around Tony's waist. The sub's lip trembled as Thor settled him on the couch with his oxygen tank, "Bucky, sit here." He ordered, nudging Bucky into a chair. He set up Tony's machine in the bedroom he and Bucky used when on this floor, and then stepped back out, "Tony, strip." The sub stared up at him, eyes wide. Bucky growled angrily, and he stood up from the chair,

"What do you think you’re doing!?" The brunette snarled, and Thor turned on him, eyes narrowed,

"Sit, Bucky. Bruce? You may come now." The beta stepped out, "Tony, strip." Bucky sat, and started shaking, he had felt his bond break once, and they were going to do this again to him!?

"Please . . . ." The alpha whined, and Tony's fingers shook as he pulled his shirt off, eyes pleading with Thor and Bruce, but they didn't waver. Bruce winced when he saw the bites and marks trailing from jawline to pelvis on Tony's body, and then down to his inner thighs when he removed his pants and boxers. The demi-god gave a sharp nod, and Bruce stepped forward, gently inspecting Tony's body, before helping him dress again.

"Tony will stay here, until he feels better, you two _will_  work it out." Thor grunted, "He will not be locked in any way, but will work daily with Martin." Bucky got up and slowly made his way to Tony, he felt weird. He'd never had a pack alpha before . . . he'd _always_  been the pack alpha. The sub's legs shook, and he stumbled slightly, eyes wary,

"...don't." He whispered, voice raspy, as he replaced his oxygen tube. "...don't...yet…" He needed a moment, to calm down, to stop his terrified pulse from pounding his heart out of his chest. He didn't want to be _Thor's_. Bucky whined as he sat on the floor, wanting to come close. The omega pressed his hands over his face, trembling. "...fuck..." He'd been humiliated, stripped bare in the common living room. Bucky was waiting impatiently, squirming on the ground; Tony sank onto the couch, shoulders shaking, "Stop!" He snapped when Bucky touched his knee, and the alpha jerked and sighed,

"Fine...."

"What were you expecting, Barnes? You've had me locked in my own bedroom for almost a week!"

"You were in danger!"

"I was _not_  in danger!" Tony snarled, pulling his knees up. Bucky snarled,

"You are!!" The over-protective alpha insisted; Tony shuddered, and Thor straightened up in the kitchen, growling at Bucky. Bucky flinched and eased back away from Tony, and the omega curled up on the couch, trembling. Bucky watched from the floor, whining softly

"Stop...stop...acting like I did something wrong..." Tony whispered, yet Bucky frowned, and he looked at Thor before getting up and heading to the elevator. Tony whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks. Bucky got in the elevator, shaking. He gripped the wall so he wouldn't fall; Thor growled,

"Get back here!" He snapped. Bucky snarled, and stepped out, leaning on the wall. He hated being jostled around like this! Tony shuddered harder,

"...s-sorry...” He whimpered, unsettled by Bucky's scent. He only shook harder when Bruce's arms wrapped around him. Bucky pulled back and turned away, his chest aching; "...stop...let go…" Tony squirmed out of Bruce's grip, hands shaking; he hefted the oxygen tank, and stumbled to his room. Bucky watched him go, and he curled up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What now?? WHAT DO YOU THINK??? Do you think Thor will do well as Pack alpha? Was it surprising that Steve lost???


	9. Pain on Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for all of you!

Tony barely twitched as the call to assemble wailed through the tower. A week of physical therapy and time with the pack had greatly strengthened his legs, and he often woke to Bucky pressed against his back; the alpha would occasionally stroke his hair, fingers tentative and unsure, but as soon as Tony stirred, he was gone, skulking out the door. Today was no different as the siren wailed, and Bucky ran to go suit up. The pack was half into their gear, ready to fight, and following Steve to the quinjet. Bucky looked around and made sure Tony was not following them, before sitting down

"Jarvis, what do we have?" Steve asked, as Clint slid into the pilot's seat and they took off.

_"Hydra agents, sir, openly bearing their nature on sixtieth."_

"Thank god, I got tired of the creepy crawlies," Clint smiled, and took off towards sixtieth; Steve gave a succinct nod,

"Same." The Captain muttered, "They're not being subtle, are they?" He huffed, seeing the explosions before they'd even reached the battle. And battle it was; "Jarvis? Patch the Widow and Falcon into the comms!" Steve ordered as they landed, darting out to join the fight.

" _Coulson's_  team is here?!" Bruce exclaimed, before tugging his shirt off as his body grew. Clint winced and tried not to think about the last time he worked with Coulson,

"HULK! Give me a lift!?" he asked, needing to get up high quickly. The giant green man wrapped an arm around Clint's waist, and bounded off; Steve hefted his shield,

"Let's go!" He ordered, and the rest of the team spread out. Bucky quickly followed behind Steve, sighing softly. Everything was different now . . .Steve slammed his shield into an agent's face, "Try to keep a few alive! We need to know their motive!" He called through the comms, darting further into the fray. Bucky ran forward and just started shooting, Steve could keep hostages, he was just focused on eliminating a threat. Lightning crackled around their bodies, hitting guns and armor, until men were screaming; the god of thunder smashed through a line of men with his hammer as Spider-man arched past him. Peter laughed as he managed to stick some agents to the wall of a building for safe keeping, ripping their weapons away from them before going to find more agents. The hulk smashed two men into the ground in front of his mates, and gave a ground-shaking roar as Falcon's bullets riddled the scene from above. Spider-man shivered at the scene, but didn't let it bother him at the moment. Clint's arrows rained down around them, and Bucky was killing ruthlessly; carnage filled the streets, and Natasha had easily fallen into synchronization with Clint.

"Glad you could make it!" The archer said, shooting in a completely different location than he was looking in, using the reflection off the buildings as his guide so he didn't get shot from either side of his body; Nat protected his back,

"As soon as I got Jarvis's alert I came." She settled her shoulders against his, and pulled out her guns. He smiled, recognizing their old set up and falling quickly into step. His muscles were burning as he released arrow after arrow.

"You didn't come with Coulson?"

"No," She huffed, "I'm an Avenger, not a Shield agent." Nat offered, "And I think I know what they're after!"

"What is it!?" he asked, shooting as one came dive-bombing after Bucky.

"I'm worried that this whole thing is a distraction! A setup, to keep us here so we don't see what they're really after! I sent Pepper to get all your pack's children and take them to Tony!"

"You think they’re after the children!?!” He shouted, he would not lose any more of his kids!

"Don't worry! They're already home safe, and Pepper stayed with them." Tasha responded, "That's what I thought, at first! But none of them have left, and we don't have Iron Man to scan the area!" She stumbled back against him as the ground buckled beneath their feet. "...I was wrong." She gasped out, "They want-!" Huge metal arms wrapped around Bucky's torso, pinning his arms to his sides, and pulling him down into the hole they'd just made in the concrete and asphalt. Clint let out a gasp of pain as she leaned on his back, and he hoped the ground held up. He looked over to where Bucky was, and he shouted as the man was suddenly gone.

Peter swung over to the hole and was preparing to jump inside when a bullet shot out in warning, grazing his leg. Steve barreled past the injured omega, and flung himself, shield first, into the hole. Thor followed after him, but explosions rocked the ground, the tunnel collapsing between them and Bucky. Peter limped back over to the hole from where he'd been thrown,

"STEVE! THOR!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. Clint was frozen in place, and he started shaking,

"No . . . !" The archer choked, and then Mjolnir slammed out of the ground, and Thor's arm quickly followed. Bloody and battered, he heaved himself, and an unconscious Steve, out of the earth. Clint gasped and quickly ran over, leaping over buildings, and somehow managing his way down to the ground. He ran over and fell to his knees beside Steve, checking on their bond as he pressed his head to his mate’s chest for a heartbeat. "STEVE!?" The soldier's chest rose and fell, but he didn't wake. Blood streamed from a nasty looking head wound,

"The rocks hit him." Thor breathed, "Peter, calm our mate, I shall carry Steven home. Natasha, follow Hydra, try and find out where they have taken Bucky." Peter nodded and used his web to get up on the Hulk’s shoulder to nuzzle him. Clint whined and walked with Thor, holding his mates unconscious hand. Bruce shuddered as he shrank slowly down to normal size, exhausted.

"What happened?" The beta asked, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter nuzzled Bruce,

"Bucky got taken . . . Thor and Steve tried to go after, but they weren't successful…”

"Bucky did?!" Bruce's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, hurrying for the quinjet, "Shit, what are we doing about it?"

"I don’t know yet, Steve's unconscious, Thor sent Tasha to try to find anything out that she could.”

"Steve's unconscious?" Bruce stepped into the jet, where Clint was shaking, waiting for them, Steve's limp hand in his own.

"He's bleeding a lot," Clint choked out, and he tried to apply pressure to the wound. Bruce gently lifted the cloth,

"It's alright, Clint. Head wounds always bleed a lot." He gently probed the wound, then cleaned it, "I'm going to stitch it up, he'll be healed in no time." Clint relaxed softly, and made room for Bruce. He slowly moved to the front of the jet, and was calmed down more by the familiar routine. The beta gently stitched the wound closed and smoothed a bandage over it,

"There. He'll have a headache, but he should wake up any minute." He offered as they landed atop Avengers Tower. Clint ran over as soon as the plane was landed, and he grabbed Steve's hand, giving it a light squeeze; the alpha stirred, eyes sliding open slowly,

"...ow." He grunted, gripping Clint's hand as he tried to sit up, "...Clint? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright," he smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, nuzzling him, glad he was okay,

"...where's Bucky?" Steve looked around as the quinjet opened, "Thor? Clint? Bruce?" He looked around, "Where's Bucky?" Clint sniffed,

"They took him again, Steve. Natasha is out doing what she can. "

"They took...oh god." Steve stood, stepping out of the jet, "W have to go find him! I'll go get the bike." He was speaking of the glorious repulsor motorcycles that Tony had designed and built. Dizziness swept over him, and he leaned heavily against the doorway. Clint grabbed Steve's hand,

"You had to get stitches for your head wound, let someone else go out, you can join them later," he said, pleading with him.

"They took Bucky, Clint! We can't just sit here!" Steve exclaimed as the elevator doors opened.

"What?" Tony looked up, surrounded by his children, "...what?!" He lurched to his unsteady legs, oxygen tubes pulling, "Who took Bucky?! Where's my mate?!" Clint grabbed Tony's hand,

"Hydra, and we're doing what we can to get him back!” The brunette sub jerked,

"What?! You let _Hydra_  take Bucky?!" He ripped his hand free, stumbling weakly to the alcove where one of his suits was, "Jarvis! Open the fucking door!"

 _"You know I cannot sir,"_ the AI replied forlornly; Tony screamed, slamming his hands into the cover,

"God _damn_  it, Jarvis! OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!" Tony snarled, legs shaking.

 _" . . . Sir, it appears you started to make a code as a failsafe, in case something like this were to happen."_  He showed the code to Tony, and the sub choked,

"...yes. Yes, Jarvis. And..."

 _"I have taken the liberty of preparing everything."_  Jarvis responded, and Tony nodded,

"Track their every move, Jarvis. When it's done...I want their location waiting for me." The sub pushed himself to the door,

"Tony? Tony, what are you planning?!" Steve cried, trying to stand up, but his the room spun as the elevator closed behind him. Bruce squinted at the code as it faded out,

"...Extremis..." The beta whispered, "No! No, Jarvis, stop him!" But Jarvis was quiet now, Bruce was not his master. Clint started to tend to Steve. There was nothing they could do now but pray for Tony. Bruce shoved his way into the elevator,

"Shit, Bucky's going to kill us all." He growled, "Jarvis, let me in!" He hammered on Tony's lab door, "He can't breathe, Jarvis!" He could see Tony's chest heaving, the way he was gasping for air as he typed away, then lifted the heavy syringe. Jarvis let Bruce in, for fear of his master’s death only, and because Tony had not given the order to keep anyone out. Tony flicked his gaze up at Bruce, and shoved the needle into the vein in his arm. "NO!" Bruce shouted and ran over, but he already knew it was too late. Tony's entire body convulsed, head flying back, in what could only be a seizure. His limbs went rigid, and his eyes rolled back, blood sliding down his jaw from biting his tongue. Bruce quickly had Tony lay down and he supported his head. He shoved the oxygen in his nose so he could at least breathe easier; Tony's head lolled, and he jerked through another convulsion, mouth foaming. "C’mon, Tony!” Bruce tried his best to help Tony, but it was up to him when it came to extremis. All he could do was wait. The omega's head thrashed from side to side, and then he went still, slumping against the floor. "Tony?!" Bruce smacked his face a few times, and felt for a heartbeat; it was dim, dull, but there.

_"His heart rate is very low..."_

"It will get stronger," Bruce said, and he lifted Tony, "Extremis worked . . .?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, without hesitation.

 

Tony shifted on the bed in his room, eyelids flickering. He groaned, feeling far too light. "...J'rv's...did't w'rk?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  The Ai replied, but it wasn't only external, Tony blinked, it had sounded within his head.

"...the...the alloys?"

 _"Waiting to be absorbed, sir._ "

"Good. Good, I'll..." Tony choked, sitting up, his head throbbing, "I need to call Bruce." As soon as he'd said it, a ringing noise filled his head. Tony jerked, "What?" And then Bruce answered, "H...Bruce?"

"Tony? Hey, how are you feeling? I'm glad you're finally awake!" The beta exclaimed,

"You're in...you're in my head!" Tony cried, rolling out of the bed, "Shit! Shit, what?!" He gripped his head, "T-technology, I...I added the....for technology, oh god! I need, shit, I need-!"

"Calm down! Come down to the lab and we can work this out," Bruce said. Tony shook his head,

"No. No, the alloys, I need the alloys." He hung up, shaking, "...how did I...? Bucky, I need to find Bucky." He stood, the muscles in his legs strong and sleek, painless. He pulled the oxygen tubes off, and inhaled, deep and easy. And then he gasped as his mind wandered, and images flashed across it. _Satellites._  His mind supplied. Just as Tony was going to leave, the sun glinted on a piece of golden ribbon sticking out of Bucky's bedside drawer; the sub hesitated, then turned, "...what's that?" He pulled open the drawer, and stared down at the box there. "...oh." He whispered, the back of his mind still searching satellite links and images to find his mate. He slowly opened it, biting his lip, "...wow...I..." Inside was a two chord bracelet, the chords made out of leather, one red and one gold. It attached to a silver template that read "forever" in script; Tony held it in his hands, hands that lacked the scars and pains of his life. Tony slowly buckled it around his wrist. "...forever, Bucky." He murmured, stroking his fingers over the cords. "Jarvis? The alloys, please."

 _"Yes, sir."_  The AI replied; Clint ran in when he heard that Tony was up,

"Hey! I came to see if you needed help . . . you look great!" Clint exclaimed, and Tony flicked his gaze up,

"What?" He shook his head, "I found him." He hummed, tapping his head, and, as the compartment holding the alloys opened, he straightened up. Metal flowed over his skin, shaping into a suit, his mind contouring it. Clint's eyes widened,

"That's really fucking cool..." The blond omega breathed, and Tony's hands lifted,

"...it'll...it'll come to me...it will, whenever I need it..." The brunette murmured, "I've sent the coordinates to everyone. I'm going to get Bucky." And he lifted off, arching through the open pathway to the landing pad.

 

"Look at him, pathetic." The Hydra agent snorted, watching Bucky's chest heave as they pried his arm off, bit by bit, "Oh look, he's bleeding." Bucky screamed and shook his head side to side as well as he could with the bars between his head, and a bit in his mouth. "Ha." The agent laughed, and flung the metal arm onto a tray, "You can have that back when we know that you'll behave. We've tried the machine, Barnes. Now we'll try _compliance_." Bucky was shaking hard, his entire left side a bloody mess, parts of his chest missing as well. He started to black out from blood loss. "Uh uh, don't sleep yet, we're just starting." The Agent grinned, as a doctor quickly staunched the flow of blood, "Soon you'll forget all about your little family...your... _ruined_  pet. How he screamed when the rocket hit, it was delectable." Pale fingers gripped Bucky's chin, "Stay awake, Barnes. Oh, it was beautiful to watch him struggle and fight. And, of course, the time we held him..." A screen against the wall lit up, and video began to play, Tony's whimpers and screams filtering through the speakers. "Look, a movie just for you." The trapped alpha looked over and his eyes widened, a growl escaped his throat. He tried to move, but it only made him cry out in pain. "There there, we'll bring him eventually, let you watch him suffocate....or drown. What about that, hmm? We'll put him in a glass tank with a lid, and we'll fill it up, oh so slowly, and you can watch him drown." The man smoothed Bucky's hair back, "Watch how he takes it, see how he enjoys it? Oh, look, another video." It was a camera within Tony's plane, recording as the rocket hit, as the plane exploded, and Tony was thrown against walls, and bloodied. Bucky tried to shake his head, he knew his mate hated water! That would be hell to him! He tried to tear his gaze away from the screen, but he was forced to watch. More tears slid down his cheeks as he jerked, both in pain physically and mentally. "Well, I'll leave you alone with your movies." The scientist laughed, and stepped out, leaving the alpha strapped down with the videos of Tony's pain on loop. Bucky knew, that if the removal of his arm didn't kill him, then these videos surely would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.


	10. What Strength You Couldn't See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, when the fall Semester starts up, we'll be back to a really bad crappy slow sparse posting schedule, so I'm trying to get as much edited as I can right now, but that's hard when you don't have a bed (I no longer have a bed.) This is terrible, but I have a gofundme, and I'm selling artwork to try and purchase a new bed, if anyone feels able to donate just a little...? My gofundme is http://gofundme.com/survivalJack You can donate or purchase artwork? And I'll do my best if you want to make requests of certain pieces or even *gasp* certain scenes from this??? Otherwise, I've been told I'm pretty good at naked ladies. *Shrugs* If you can't, that's okay, I understand that all of us are struggling, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Morning, or it seemed like morning, brought the scientist's return. He carried a tray of strange devices, knives, scalpels, "How did you enjoy your night?" Bucky's eyes were ringed with shadow due to how tired he was, they had sent small electric shocks to his body whenever he had started to fall asleep. "Oh, you look _tired_ , Barnes." The scientist laughed, mocking him, "I've sent someone to retrieve your toy." He offered, "Your...Stark toy."

"Mo…" he groaned around the bit in his mouth, shaking his head back and forth;

"He was snooping, brought it on himself really." The man replied, "Ah, here he is. That color really does look good on him." There was blood gleaming wetly on Tony's face, and he stumbled and panted for breath. Bucky looked over at his mate and he let out a distressed sound, too weak to move. "Bring him here." The scientist ordered, "We can have a little show." He watched them drag Tony closer, and used a rag to wipe the blood away,

"..fucking heavy." One of the guards grunted,

"...there is no wound!" the scientist snarled, taking a step back, "What are those strange marks on his skin?! Those golden spots?!" They glimmered at each of Tony's joints as the omega straightened up, shaking the guards off.

"Those'd be my suit." He bared his teeth, letting Bucky see the bracelet at his wrist, before metal flowed from the circles on his skin, coating him in his newest suit, "And no one takes my mate." His voice echoed through the PA system, all electronics in the room ceased working at precisely the same moment. Bucky let a soft smile fall on his face, and he closed his eyes.

"GET HIM!" Someone yelled, and all the guards in the room rushed Tony. Tony's palms glowed, repulsors flaring, as he smirked behind the mask that had flowed from his temples. It shouldn't have worked, but somehow it had. The guards went down in a flurry of light and noise, the suit barely whirred any longer, and it was thin, almost pliable, but stronger than any other Tony had built. Bucky flinched when he saw weapons fly at his mate, but he seemed stronger . . . what had happened to his mate?! Tony ripped through the opposition, leaving death in his wake, all but the scientist, held securely in place by the _very_  effective blockade of Avengers who had followed Tony's, and Bucky's, captors. Clint ran over to Bucky and hissed, "Fuck, Hulk, I need you to calm down!" he said, they really needed Bruce right now. The green monster shrank slowly for the second time, stumbling slightly, as he hurried to Bucky's side,

"Alright, Bucky, it's going to be alright. Let me just...shit...let me..." He grabbed the arm, "Tony, we need you!" He cried; the sub was at his side in seconds, metal sliding away beneath the skin, into his bones and hollow places.

"Here, this connector first." Tony lifted a wire, connecting it to one hanging from Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky jerked and cried out in pain, staring with wide eyes at his friends, until he started to look like he was close to losing consciousness. Tony cupped his chin in one hand, "Hey, I've got you. If you need to sleep, go ahead, baby." He kissed Bucky's dry, cracked lips as Bruce struggled to connect everything, and seal off the wound properly. "Let me." Tony nudged him out of the way, and stared at the arm, which smoothly connected _itself_  to Bucky's body. Bucky let out pain filled gasps, his eyes sliding shut; Tony shook himself stroking Bucky's painful chest, "Hey...we've got you now, Bucky." He murmured, lifting the alpha into his arms, "Come on. We're lucky they didn't remove the socket, though it looked as if they wanted to." Bucky was out cold in Tony's arms, he looked dead. Clint shuddered and he rejoined Steve's side,

"Let’s go home." The archer murmured, and Tony blinked, and the suit flowed over his skin,

"See you there. Widow?" His mouth didn't move, but his voice was clear in her ears, "Take care of the base. Send me all the intel you can get, I'm taking Bucky home." Natasha stared at him and nodded, her and Tony had reached better terms since she helped him find his mate. The omega shot into the air, cradling Bucky to his chest. Bucky woke up for a few seconds, making sure his mate was okay, before passing back out.

 

"Bucky," Tony murmured, stroking his dom's face with gentle fingers, "Hey...Bucky, wake up...please? It's been...it's been days..." At first it didn't seem like Bucky was going to wake up, but then his eyes slowly started to open.

"To-!" he started coughing, he was so parched. Tony touched his chest,

"Shh, wait, here." He held a straw to Bucky's lips, "Are you comfortable? Warm enough?" He had Bucky in their bed, with comforters piled high, and pillows fluffed. He had only left the alpha's side to care for their children in the past six days. "You've been out a long time...the serum was...was healing you." Bucky took a couple of sips, and after he licked his lips, he felt like he could talk again.

"How many days?"

"Seven. You were in and out the first day, and then...the last six you just..." Tony shook his head, "And they had you four days." He smoothed Bucky's hair back lovingly, "..I...about the...the fighting..." Bucky hummed and nuzzled his mate’s hand,

"I'm sorry I tried to lock you away. . ." The dom mumbled; Tony winced at the reminder,

"...tried...that's uh...an interesting way to put it." He sighed, sliding his fingers through his hair, which was thicker and darker than it had been for years. Bucky blushed softly, and he watched Tony's hand, and suddenly he noticed the oxygen was gone, and so was the scars and little patches of wrinkles that Bucky had grown to love.

"What happened…?" He asked dazedly, and Tony blinked,

"You were taken by Hydra." He touched Bucky's head, "Are you having memory loss?!" He checked Bucky all over, and Jarvis scanned him without an audible word from Tony.

"What? No, I remember Hydra . . .” he quickly looked down and sighed in relief when he saw his arm was attached again. "I wanted to know how you got so young." Tony blinked,

"Young?" He looked down at himself, "Uh...don't, uh, don't be mad." Bucky gave him a look,

"What did you do??" The alpha demanded,

"...I...so maybe I coded Extremis, and...and maybe, I, uh, injected..." Tony flushed, looking away.

"You injected extremis?! But . . . you could have died!" he said, trying to sit up; Tony's nostrils flared,

"Yeah? And so could you! Our whole team wasn't enough to stop them from taking you! Your body is healed now, sure, but then?!" Bucky flinched,

"And we'd both be dead if you'd have exploded!" Tony lurched to his feet, rubbing the gold, metal circles on his arms at the joints,

"...you really think I'm that stupid? I know how to stabilize it! I recoded Pepper's, and I coded this _correctly_  before I injected it! And...and I...I thought you'd be h-happy that.." He shook his head, hand sliding down to grip the bracelet, "...but I was wrong...you're..." He slipped out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him. The sub's shoulders shook, he'd failed Bucky again. Bucky whined when Tony started to leave, and he slowly tried to get up, his muscles were a little tight from not moving.

"Tony . . . !” The omega froze,

"...what? I need to stay in my room again? Or...or what?" He swiped at his eyes.

"No .  . ." he reached out and hugged his mate, nuzzling him, "I'm sorry . . . I should have known you stabilized it, and were safe . . . I was scared. I can't . . . lose you . . ." he said, shaking and hugging him tighter. A shudder slid down Tony's spine as all the emotions, all the fear and pain, broke through. He collapsed against Bucky's chest, turning in his arms, and clinging to him. Bucky buried his face in Tony’s neck and nuzzled him hard, needing him badly. "They made me watch videos of you in pain for _hours_..." Tony trembled harder, clutching at him,

"I'm okay...I'm...I'm alright..." The sub assured him; Bucky nodded and hugged Tony harder,

"I love you so much... I'm so sorry." Bucky whispered, and the sub lifted his head,

"...I love you." He whispered, before he stretched up on his toes to kiss Bucky hard. Bucky kissed him back, and buried his metal hand in Tony’s hair, the other hand wrapped firmly around his subs back. He smiled into the kiss and nuzzled him happily when they broke apart.

"My good boy..." Bucky murmured, and Tony huffed, pressing closer,

"...I was so scared...scared for you, and I...I..." He kissed Bucky again, legs shaking, "I...I just...!" He nibbled Bucky's throat, feeling their bond. Bucky tilted his head slightly for his omega, letting the bond surge between them.

"I-I want you to come back into the bedroom....and we're gonna be there a while," he said, squeezing Tony’s ass. The omega bit at the bonding gland a little roughly,

"F-fuck, yes, now." He pushed, nudging Bucky backwards. Tony cried out as Bucky spun them, pressing him down onto the bed. Bucky was shuddering in anticipation, pulling at his mates pants,

"I need to be inside you . . ." The alpha gasped, and Tony jerked, wriggling to help Bucky,

"Fuck, lube...we need the...!" He panted, twisting to dig through the nightstand.

"Yes," he panted, and he reached forward, grabbing the lube from Tony, and removing the rest of Tony's clothes. He licked his lips and hummed, "So good," he said, pouring lube in his hand; Tony groaned as his mate tugged him back, and fingers pressed up into his ass with no warning.

"Fuck!" He arched back against him, the lube slippery inside his body. Bucky rubbed the lube over his cock with his other hand as he moved the fingers in and out of his ass; Tony moaned, rocking his hips back to meet every thrust as he struggled with his shirt. "Naked...gotta...Bucky, naked...!" He whined. Bucky quickly removed his pants and boxers the rest of the way, and his shirt, before climbing over his mate’s body,

"You smell so good," he groaned, and pressed his cock into Tony. The sub whimpered as he was stretched open by Bucky's cock,

"Fuck...baby...!" The omega choked, and Bucky jerked his hips, and was in all the way, his hips shuddering.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, and started rocking his hips; Tony cried out as Bucky gripped his waist, pulling him back into the hard thrusts. Bucky felt like an animal, moaning loudly as he thrust. "Fill you up with my knot…!"

"P-please, sir!" Tony gasped, feeling it swell. The weeks without each other's bodies had been cruel. Bucky pushed his knot in and out until it couldn't come out anymore, and he threw his head back, his seed exploding out and coating his mate’s insides thoroughly; Tony slumped, chest against the bed, and closed his eyes. "Nnn...oh..." He groaned, he had cum helplessly on the bed. Bucky laid on top of him and groaned, rutting his hips still. "...Bucky..." Tony whimpered as he felt his alpha's fingers caress over his sides, feeling his ribs, and tracing little circles. _The exit points._  Tony realized, which glimmered gold and metallic. His alpha hummed,

"What are these things?” he asked. Tony swallowed, twisting to look back at him,

"I...they're um...the suit is...don't freak out, but the suit is inside...uh...me." He flushed, "In between my ribs, and...inside some of my bones, I..." He shook his head, "And along the outsides of some of them."

". . . so extremis and the suit are a part of you?" he asked, unsure how he felt about that; Tony swallowed,

"..yes." He whispered, "It was the only thing that would bypass the protocol..." He didn't say that he felt so much stronger, so much safer, with the suit always with him. Bucky nodded, and nuzzled him,

"As long as you're safe . . ." he sighed. The omega gave a slow nod, the fingers sliding down the lines of golden circles felt judgmental now. He lay his head on the blanket,

"I...I just..."

"I know," His alpha hummed, and wrapped his arms around Tony. "I love you."

"I...you're disappointed, and I don't know how else I could have...saved you, so I-what?"

"I just don't like that you had to change yourself . . . but I understand why you did it, and I'm glad you saved me." Tony whimpered as Bucky gently pulled out,

"...change...you...you don't like it?" He looked down at himself, at the extremely faded scars on his belly, the younger skin.

"Stop twisting my words," he sighed, nuzzling him, "Of course I like it, I just didn't know it was possible." Tony sniffed, staring down at himself still,

"...I...neither did I, really...I thought I would just...stop from here, you know?" He stroked the scar on his belly, the barely there stretchmarks. "I...I feel...different? I...you know, um, better..."

"That's good,” Bucky smiled, and nuzzled him, "If you're happier with this, then I am happy for you." Tony sniffled, tears slipping down his cheeks,

"I...I am."

"Good," The alpha smiled and wiped away his mate’s tears, "I love you."

"I l-love you, too...b-but you were mad...you were mad and..."

"I'm not mad," he chuckled, "We're both alive and healthy, and you have a spark in you that I haven't seen for a long time," he hummed; Tony's gaze flicked up beneath lashes shining with tears,

"...a spark?" He whispered, "What, uh, what kind of spark?"

"Well . . ." he didn't want to hurt Tony's feelings in anyway. "You don't seem sad anymore." Tony gestured to the tears on his face,

"Oh, no, of course not." The omega snorted, wiping his face, "...the...the kids are worried about you." Bucky sighed,

"I meant depressed," he said, hugging him. "You really had me scared with all of your depression . . . and now you look like you are ready to do anything you set your mind to." Tony's face fell,

"...I...it's n-not like I could _help_  it...!" Tony pulled away, his hands on his chest, "...I tried…"

"I know you did," The alpha said, nuzzling him, "I'm not blaming you at all."

"But..." Tony shuddered, digging through the drawer for boxers, "I...I don't know if it'll come back!" Bucky shrugged,

"If it does, then that’s okay," he said, "We'll work on it, I'm just saying that you look really good now . . . I know I suck at this, I didn't want to upset you anymore," he whined.  He knew he was a bad alpha. He couldn't protect his mate. Tony pulled the boxers over his hips, head down,

"It...it terrifies me that....that it could come at any time..." The sub admitted, and Bucky kissed him and pulled his clothes on,

"I want to go see our kids." The dom murmured, and Tony nodded slowly,

"I've...I've kept them home, Jamie's done with...you missed his graduation, but he was...wow. And I kept the rest home from school just in case..." He stepped into a pair of jeans, and dragged a T shirt on. Bucky frowned sadly,

"I missed it? Did you record it?" he asked, looking absolutely wrecked.

"I...yeah, I uh...have this um, ability to...uh..." Tony flushed, and images scrolled across the nearest window, a memory, clearer than any camera could produce. Bucky jumped and he gasped, watching his son walk across the stage and receive his diploma.

"How . . .how did you do that?" he asked. Tony swallowed,

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I coded it so...so that I could better communicate with technology...but...but instead, I don't... _need_  technology anymore, not as much. I..." He paused, Bucky's phone began to ring. Bucky blinked, and he grabbed his phone off of his bedside table. "Can call you from inside my head," Tony's voice continued, through the phone, as if he had never stopped talking, but his mouth wasn't moving. He was just looking at Bucky intently. Bucky looked back and forth from the phone to Tony, and he just nodded. That was kind of freaky.

"Okay . . .” The alpha said softly, and Tony shifted, and the phone clicked off,

"I..." He wet his lips nervously, "I store...um, my memories on Jarvis's hard drives. I...I can..." His wedding day lit up the windows, the sound of his heart pounding, the way Bucky had looked to him, waiting there... "I can control things, I never meant to...I could make the microwave Peter is using overcook his food, and I feel all the...electronics in the building, it's...overwhelming."

"Okay . . . well, don't overcook Peter's food," Bucky smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. He came over and kissed him. "Does it affect that natural energy, or all energy . . .?" The alpha asked,

"...the reactors?" Tony cocked his head, "No. It's more...the codes. It's like I can see them, manipulate them. It's...hard to explain." He leaned into Bucky's chest, "...it's creepy." Bucky smiled and rubbed his back,

"Is it something you can handle?"

"I've been...y'know, working on it." Tony waved a hand dismissively, "I can turn all the lights off."

"Oooh, we might need that later," he chuckled, kissing him softly. Tony snorted,

"Might." The omega pulled away, "...I haven't told anyone, really, what I can do, except the suit..." Bucky nodded,

"You don’t have to tell them if you don't want to."

"But..." Tony whispered, "I know they'll notice, Bruce at least...let's go." Bucky nodded, and walked out with him. He smiled upon seeing Jamie,

"Hey! I'm sorry I had to miss your graduation," he said, hugging him tightly. The young omega hugged him tightly, then pulled away,

"It's alright...I..." He smelled wary, nervous, until his mother pulled him into a hug. "Hey, mama." He stroked his hands over the gold circles on Tony's arms. Bucky was upset that he made his son nervous, but he didn't blame him. He sighed and greeted his other kids; the alphas crashed into him, nearly knocking him over. Tony snorted,

"Ruffians." Their mother said, and rolled his eyes, stroking Jamie's hair. Jamie smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing happily against his mother; Bucky laughed and played with the alpha children, helping them get out some energy. The rest of the packed brushed their hands over Bucky's shoulder, hair, arms. Reaffirming pack bonds constantly, and lovingly. Yet the dynamic had changed entirely, Thor's presence was strong and commanding. Bucky felt really bad about losing to Thor . . . now Tony's dynamic was even lower than Peter's, and he knew his mate would hate not being on top and in control. Tony dropped his gaze when Peter stepped into the room, he was at the bottom, below _everyone_. It was agony. Bucky whined, and he looked over at Thor, going up to him.

"I challenge you to become pack leader." The brunette alpha said without hesitation, and the god arched a brow at him,

"No." He replied, clasping Bucky's shoulder, "You must wait awhile, Bucky, you are not ready." Bucky pushed his arm off,

"And how long must I wait!? I'm healed!"

"Bucky, think about this logically. I will not protest your return to pack alpha, but I believe you need a break. Your whole family needs a break from the issues of you being the pack alpha." Thor explained, and Bucky flinched, and he turned, walking away from Thor. Issues of him being alpha!? Tony flinched back when Clint walked by,

"Sorry! Sorry, I was just..." He edged out of the way, taking Jamie with him, "I'll, uh..." Tony's chest heaved, unsure how he was supposed to act now. Clint raised an eyebrow at him,

"You're okay, Tony, just chill out," he smiled.

"I..." Tony hunched his shoulders, "Yeah, uh, okay." He relaxed slightly, the reassurance from the higher omega helping. Clint smiled,

"You want a beer?" The archer asked, going to get one for himself; Tony nodded slowly,

"Please." He trailed behind Clint, needing the reassurance. Clint smiled and handed him a beer, opening both of them.

"It’s gonna be okay," The blond sub hummed, drinking his beer, and Tony sank down to sit near Clint's legs on the couch, Jamie beside him. He needed to be lower than Clint. Jamie smiled and nuzzled his mother’s jaw,

"Mama . . . can I go get another degree?" The boy asked, and Tony blinked,

"..what?" He twisted, "Jamie, you just finished, you don't wanna take a break?" His son smiled and nodded,

"I meant after my break. I like school."

"Oh." Tony murmured, leaning back and sipping his beer, "Well, how long of a break do you want to take? They postponed all the tower openings when I got..." Jamie shrugged,

"I can go back whenever, right?"

"I guess, yeah." Tony nodded, "Or transfer to another college. Maybe NYU, or..." He smiled, "Maybe we could relocate to California, or...or to Cambridge." Jamie smiled, getting excited,

"Cambridge!? We can move?!" The boy exclaimed, and Tony glanced at Bucky,

"...we'd have to ask Thor, maybe...maybe we could, I mean, if the girls and Danny don't mind switching schools, but...the rest of the pack...would have to.." It _hurt_  to not be able to tell Jamie yes, "...I went to MIT, in Cambridge." He mumbled, head down. Jamie frowned, and nuzzled his mother,

"What if just . . . I went?” he asked. "Lived in the omega dorms?" Tony's heart plummeted,

"...I..." He didn't want to lose Jamie, for his son to get into the things he'd gotten into, but he couldn't bring himself to deny Jamie when the boy looked so hopeful. "We'll talk to your daddy about it."

"Okay," he smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother, nuzzling him happily. Tony kissed his hair, knowing that Bucky would protest, that Thor had the power to say no... He leaned back, wetting his lips. Across the room, Bucky sat down next to Steve,

"I fucked things up."

"...yes." Steve sighed, glancing at his friend.

"Mmhm," he muttered, rubbing at the spot where his arm meets metal,

"Extremely so. But, you have a chance to...take a break. To focus on your family, and let Thor do the heavy lifting for a while."

"Tony doesn't like being on the bottom, he's freaking out over there! He's already sad enough," Bucky whined.

"Yes, but he's better than he was locked in that room." Steve leaned back, "Your reasons for being pack alpha...they're not good reasons, Bucky. Think it through."

"My mate’s happiness isn't a good reason?" he asked, staring at Steve,

"Maybe you need to work on making him happy, without pulling the whole pack into it." The blond responded.

"I try to take him on dates! It’s not my fault we got mugged that one time," he grunted,

"...how long has it been since you've taken him, _just_  him, out on a date?" Steve crossed his arms, "The one you're talking about was, what, fifteen years ago?" Bucky hummed, he couldn't believe it'd been so long.

"Where do you take Clint out?"

"...everywhere," Steve sighed, "We go cheap, new, old, expensive...I take him places neither of us have ever been, because Clint likes spontaneity."

"Hmm . . . Tony likes expensive, but I don’t think he'd want to get in a suit."

"Look, you'll have to talk to him about it," Steve sighed, "Just...you know, take a bit for you, before you try and take on the responsibilities of the entire pack." Bucky shrugged,

"I'd been pack alpha for so long. I don’t know what to do . . .”

"Then figure out what to do. To be yourself, and focus on your family." Steve offered, just as Tony stepped cautiously toward them, kneeling at Bucky's feet so that he wouldn't disrespect Steve.

"...Bucky?" The omega whispered, "...Jamie..um...Jamie wants to...to go to MIT...and...and I wondered...if...if maybe...we could...?" Bucky ran his hand through Tony’s hair,

"You want to fly out there and check out the school?" he asked; the sub swallowed,

"...um...um that, and...and send him...send him...a...alone...to...attend?" Tony whispered.

"Alone?" he asked, frowning. "I don't know, Tony....you’re the one who wouldn't even let him ride the school bus because you were afraid of him getting hurt." Tony winced, pulling away, and glancing at Jamie. The young omega's expression was so hopeful,

"...I...we can't move there...the...pack wouldn't..." The omega whispered, and Bucky rubbed Tony’s head, seeing Jamie's face as well.

"Tell him maybe... We'll talk more about it later." The alpha offered, and Tony nodded slowly,

"Yes, sir..." He whispered, shoulders hunching when Thor strode past, fingers trailing through Tony's hair. Bucky growled softly and pulled Tony into his lap. The sub, who had been relaxing slightly from the gentle affirmation of pack hierarchy, tensed right back up. He curled up in Bucky's arms, shivering. Bucky glared at Thor and he hugged Tony tightly, he didn't know how to act in this position, being lower than Steve....

"Hey...relax." Steve hummed, touching Bucky's shoulder, "He's strengthening pack bonds, you used to do it all the time." Tony squirmed in Bucky's grip, chewing his lip. Bucky moved away from Steve, and he just curled around his omega; Tony slumped in his arms, shivering,

"...s'okay, Bucky..." The sub whispered, and other alpha sighed, standing up, he was in the same place he'd always been, dead center in the pack, but everything had flipped. He stepped over to give Clint a quick kiss,

"I'm going to go help Charlie with her homework. They're...really not taking this well." Steve spoke softly, and Clint nodded and sighed,

"I gave Tony a beer to see if he'd relax.”

"He was starting to, but Bucky's too stressed to allow Tony to adjust." Steve sighed; Clint nodded, and finished off his own beer,

"I'll follow you, I need to do my stretches," he said, his back hurt; Steve nodded, sliding an arm around his mate's shoulders,

"Later, would you like to come with me to walk Luna?" He asked softly, smiling.

"Sure," Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, "Just let me get my cane," he said, nuzzling his shoulder.

**  
  
**


	11. What You Thought Was Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS AND STUFF! Sorry about the wait, peoples!!! Just got to reliable net for a couple days!

Tony huffed as Bucky pulled him close,

"...I'm just..." He grunted, sighing; it had been three weeks, and Bucky was hindering Tony's ability to adjust.

"Sorry..." Bucky muttered, glaring at anyone who tried to come near Tony. The sub sighed, settling back by Bucky's feet,

"...it's fine. It's...the kids go back to school Monday."

"Okay," he said, keeping his hand in Tony’s hair; Tony closed his eyes, letting Steve brush a hand over his shoulder, silently praising him for staying in his place. Bucky growled at Steve, glaring at him. The blond alpha bared his teeth,

"Bucky, give it up! No one is going to take Tony from you."

"You don't know that!" he growled angrily, shooting his venomous gaze towards Thor. The demigod sighed,

"If you would like me to attempt to take him, I shall. But it does not seem like that is what you want." He attempted, and Tony grunted when Bucky gripped his hair.

"You had him undress," he snarled angrily; Steve's eyes widened,

"What?" The blond soldier turned to look at Thor,

"To assess the injuries you may have inflicted upon him." Thor nodded, "I did what needed to be done. And yet, I did not touch him."

"He was not injured! I just didn't let him leave his room!" he growled,

"But we had no way of knowing that." Thor spoke calmly, glancing at Tony, who hunched closer to Bucky's legs.

"Come on Tony, let's go," Bucky said, getting up; the sub lurched to his feet,

"No, Tony, stay." Thor ordered, eyes flashing. Tony froze, chest heaving wildly, feet locked in place. Bucky growled angrily,

"I didn't order your mates around, don't order mine!!" The brunette alpha snarled, yet Thor crooked a finger at Tony,

"Come here." The omega's eyes flickered up, and he shuddered as he took a step toward Thor. Panic filled his chest, he could smell Bucky's anger, feel it, but he _had_  to obey the pack alpha. Thor settled a hand onto Tony's shaking shoulder when the sub was close enough, he lifted Tony's chin. "You will tell me if there is ever an issue." It wasn't a question, "If he, or anyone else, hurts you. You will tell me."

"I don't hurt him!" Bucky snarled, "If you think I'm such a threat, then lock me up!" Tony's breathing was harsh and sharp,

"No, you only locked him in his bedroom for a week." Thor murmured, "Go, Tony." The omega stumbled backward, limbs shaky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly; the omega shuddered, sucking in shaky breaths, as Bucky pulled him to the elevator. Bucky pulled him back to their floor, sighing softly.

"I'm so sorry Tony.... I never wanted this to happen." Tony's shoulders slumped,

"..s'not your fault. You need to...to get used to it, Bucky...you keep..." He shook his head, "Forget it."

"What am I doing?" he asked, frowning,

"Putting everyone on edge, focusing so hard on our pack position that we can't...we can't...nnn..." Tony groaned suddenly, his hand on his lower belly, "...ow...that we can't adjust to it, or work through...fuck..." Another sharp pain rippled through his stomach, and he broke out in a sweat, "...great..." The sub sank into their couch, wiping his forehead. Bucky gasped and he gripped Tony’s shoulder,

"What's wrong?! What's going on!”?" he whined, afraid his mate was going to explode; Tony lay his head back,

"Stomach cramps. I must have a flu, or.." He winced, sweat sliding down his skin, "...or something." He swallowed, feeling the rough material of his clothes against his skin. "...fuck...hot..." He whispered, squirming out of his baggy sweatshirt, pilfered from Bucky's clothes. Bucky shuddered and felt Tony’s forehead to see if he had a fever, and then he ran to grab ice. Tony shivered, toes curling, brow furrowing. Bucky wrapped cold cloths and bags of ice around him.

"Jarvis? Scan him"

 _"Sir..."_  Jarvis said quietly, and Tony shifted, his sweatpants were wet, and uncomfortable. Bucky licked his lips,

"Do the damn scan, Jarvis!" he growled,

 _"I have, sir..."_  Jarvis replied, _"Sir is in heat."_

"Heat?! How is that possible?" he asked, he knew it was true by the way his cock was already hard, but he was worried; Tony shuddered, back arching,

"...B...Bucky...?" He whimpered,

_"Scans show that Extremis repaired...everything."_

"Everything..." he hummed and placed his hand over Tony’s abdomen, where his uterus would be. Tony trembled beneath Bucky's hand, eyes wide,

"...h-heat? I'm in...heat?"

"Yeah," The alpha nodded and pressed his nose into Tony’s neck. "Oh, yeah…." He moaned, inhaling deeply. The sub groaned, shuddering,

"...h...help...!" He jerked up against him, "The…the kids are...h-home..."

"Okay," he moaned against his neck, "Jarvis....tell Steve to come get the kids...no, tell Clint." Tony bucked, tears in his eyes from the sheer intensity of sensation,

"Pleasepleaseplease!" He cried. Bucky whined and took Tony to their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Jarvis, tell me when Clint has the kids," he said, stripping Tony of his clothes,

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Tony shuddered beneath his mate, eyes hazy. Bucky quickly stripped off his clothes and his fingers flew to Tony's hole, shuddering at how wet and open he was.

"Fuck . . ." The alpha breathed as the sub's legs fell open, trembling,

"Bucky!" The sub begged, and the alpha panted and lifted Tony's legs up, and over his shoulders, immediately burying his face in his sopping wet hole, licking at the juices he had been denied of for so long. Tony screamed, his body bowing up off the bed, "Sir! SIR!" Bucky moaned and pressed his tongue in as far as he could, moaning against his hole. The omega shuddered hard, gripping Bucky's hair, tears running down his face, it was _too much_!

_"Sir, Clint has collected the children."_

"Finally," he panted and he pulled Tony's hips down, before he shut his eyes tight, "Condom!?" he quickly asked his omega. Once he got started, there would be no stopping; Tony sobbed, writhing in the bedding,

"...d...do we h-have any?!" He jerked, he was leaking slick all over the bed. Bucky quickly ran to his bedside and pulled the abandoned pack out from the back of his drawer, and he rolled it on his achingly hard shaft. He quickly ran back and plunged his cock within Tony. The sub convulsed, cock twitching as he came against his belly. Bucky leaned down and licked up the cum, moaning softly as his hips started to move. The omega groaned, "...can't think...oh god...can't think...!" He rolled his hips.

"Don't think," The alpha moaned and sucked on his nipple as their flesh slapped together; Tony let his mind go blank, he was feeling too much, slick staining his legs, the bedding, Bucky's hips. He could hardly breathe, feeling the sharp inward thrusts of his fervent mate. "Tony . . ." he moaned, mouthing at his throat, using his hands to rub all over his mate’s body, making sure to touch his cock. The sub whined, baring his throat, so sensitive. Bucky grunted and with one last desperate thrust, he forced his knot into Tony's hole, his teeth sinking into his bonding gland, which was fully repaired from the years of damage; Tony screamed again, his cock spurting his second orgasm, gland breaking beneath Bucky's teeth. Bucky growled through the bond, feeling the flood of oils in his mouth. He hadn't managed to get Tony to release that much in _years_ , since he had caused so much damage to it. The sub twitched and arched beneath him, tears on his cheeks,

"....sir...sir...sir...sir...yours...!" The omega babbled, and Bucky hummed and pulled off his throat, kissing him gently on the lips,

"My good boy, I love you," he hummed, even as the sub trembled, burying his face in Bucky's shoulders.

"...fever...I'd...forgotten...."

"Hm?" Bucky asked, kissing his head, his heart pounding in his chest.

"...intense." Was all Tony could get out, eyes closed. He was drenched in sweat, muscles trembling.

"Yeah," he panted, releasing more cum than he ever thought he could; Tony scrubbed a hand over his face,

"H...heats...I...I have to...I get to..." He sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bucky smiled, and kissed his cheek, brushing the tears away,

"I know."

"I thought...I didn't realize it would..." Tony's voice shook, "I...wow."

"Yeah," he chuckled, and gave a small thrust, "Fuck, that feels so good.” The omega groaned, hips lifting, legs wrapping around Bucky's hips.

"...so hot...can't...I...!" He panted, mind rolling, eyes hazed. Bucky continued to rock his hips, watching Tony's face twist in pleasure. The sub groaned, sweat drenching the sheets, and Bucky's skin, and his own. He was shining with sweat, dripping over the gold circles on his skin.

"Are you gonna cum again, my beautiful omega?" he asked, stroking Tony's cock; Tony gasped and panted, gripping Bucky's shoulders,

"Y-yes...yes, sir, please!"

"Not yet," he hummed, watching Tony's face a little bit more, stroking him in sync with his thrusts. "Okay  . . .now, cum now," He moaned, his knot swelling a little more. Tony's body was taut as a wire, spasming around Bucky's knot. He felt like a virgin, as if this were the day his father had stolen from him. The alpha moaned loudly, feeling his rim tighten around his knot considerably, and Tony settled more comfortably into the bedding.

"..oh..." He breathed, mind clearing slightly, as he leaned up to kiss as much of Bucky as he could reach. Bucky kissed him back, groaning softly into each kiss, the taste of the omega was a treat indeed; Tony slid his hands up Bucky's sides, "I love you. You kn....know that, right?" The omega breathed, looking up at his mate with a nervous gaze. Bucky sighed, and he nodded, kissing him softly.

"It hurt a lot when you said you hated me . . . but I love you too," he smiled, but Tony swallowed,

"...I...I didn't mean it..."

"I figured," Bucky hummed and nuzzled him lovingly, before rubbing their noses together.

"I was just...so u...upset." Tony sighed, leaning up against him as his fever slowly started to climb. Bucky hugged him tightly,

"It'll be okay, I-I'm not pack leader anymore . . . and Thor has you wrapped around his finger now . . ." Tony flinched, humiliation washing through his scent,

"...wrapped around...he....he orders and...and I can't not obey, you...you should know that! I don't u-understand what you w-want me to do! I'm just trying to...nnn...do the...the best with..." he shuddered, feeling Bucky pull out gently, "...what we've got..." his eyes hazed over, his hole convulsing, begging silently to be filled again. Bucky rubbed his fingers over Tony's hole,

"I know that, I know you can't disobey, It’s his fault," he snarled angrily, hating that he could not beat the demi-god. Tony pressed his hands over his face, breath ragged. His fever was spiking, demanding that Bucky breed him. Bucky quickly tied off his cum filled condom, and tossed it away before grabbing another one, "Jarvis, get either Clint or Peter to bring up another box of condoms, I'm almost out," he said, licking Tony's cock; the sub shuddered, hips rolling,

 _"Sir, they have no responsibility to wait on you."_  Jarvis replied, _"I was asked to remind you of this; however, Clint said that he will bring them to you."_

"Fuck," Bucky pressed his head into the mattress and punched it _hard_. He wasn't asking them to wait on him, he just needed fucking condoms! "Fine, whatever," he growled, despising his position at the bottom of the pack. Tony flinched, trying to curl up in a ball,

"...s-sir?" He whimpered, pressing his body into the pillows. Bucky snarled, and pressed his cock inside of Tony, aggravated but too horny to do anything about it. The sub whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes, "I'm sorry, sir...I'm s-sorry."

"It’s not you, Tony, shh," he kissed him, and rubbed a hand over his nipples; Tony trembled, but his body relaxed slowly into the harsh thrusts. He bucked when Bucky gave his nipple a rough pinch, and the alpha's pace grew stronger, evening out to fast, deep thrusts. Bucky snarled when he heard Clint at the door, dropping off the condoms, his thrusts speeding up as a show of dominance, not that Clint could see it. Tony groaned, hands bracing against the headboard,

"Nn..nn...!" He gasped out, legs shaking. He could hear Clint's breathing, startled and surprised. Bucky snarled louder, growling as he covered Tony’s body with his own. His sub groaned, gripping Bucky's shoulders, and gasping in labored breaths, and Clint was gone. He hadn't even opened the door. Bucky panted and gripped Tony’s hips, pulling him back against his cock; "Nn...!" Tony whimpered, knees dragging on the slick bedding, as Bucky slammed into him, deeper and deeper. "Sir!" His knot slipped in and out of his hole, slowly spreading him open even more, his knot rubbing on his prostate; the sub shuddered, spilling his seed over the bedding, and gripping the headboard in shaky hands. Bucky painted his insides with cum and he moaned, nuzzling him softly.

"Good boy." The alpha praised, and Tony's chest heaved,

"Nn...sir..." He breathed before he slid down the headboard, slumping against the pillows. The alpha chuckled and smirked,

"I'm glad you’re having heats again."

 

Clint swallowed thickly as he went to Steve,

"Tony’s in heat." The omega said,

"What?" Steve looked up, "Impossible." He leaned, scenting over Clint's skin, "...they must have another O in there..." He frowned, disliking the idea of Tony and Bucky sharing another O's heat. Clint growled at him,

"They don't have another O! It's Tony, he got extremis, remember?!" he snarled. "It fixed him all up." Steve's eyes widened,

"He...it repaired him?"

"Probably! It repaired his lungs, why not his uterus?"

"Wow...that's..." Steve blinked.

"Bucky is kind of a dick, but he wouldn't cheat on Tony....they’re true mates, after all," Clint said, sighing; Steve nodded,

"I wasn't saying it was cheating."

"They wouldn't have a threesome, either. Tony doesn't trust very many people."

"Doesn't he? He's cheated on Bucky with another O." Steve grunted. Clint frowned, and shrugged,

"Okay so I guess he would...."

"So forgive me for being suspicious." Steve muttered, and Clint narrowed his eyes at him and sighed,

"Whatever," he grumbled. Steve sighed, crossing his arms,

"Really? You're going to hold a grudge over that?" The alpha clipped Luna's leash on, "I'm going to tell Thor about Tony, and then take her on her walk."

"I'm not holding a grudge, I'm just stressed out, I'm sorry," Clint grumbled,

"Stressed out by what, Clint?"

"The pack dynamics flipping, I know it didn't affect us, but it's still a big deal," he shook his head; Steve nodded, putting his hand on Clint's shoulder,

"It didn't change our position, but it's still stressful, to have Peter and them above you, and...Bucky and Tony below."

"Yeah," The omega mumbled and leaned against Steve. "I'm not mad at you." The alpha pulled him close, kissing his hair,

"Okay. I...okay." Steve murmured, and Clint wrapped his arms around him tightly,

"Can I go on the walk with you?"

"Of course," Steve nuzzled him, "I just worry about Bucky. He's really not taking it well, and Tony, well, he's a queen bee, and..." Clint rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's an understatement. Maybe we can do something to help him adjust . . . like get him drunk."

"Bucky? Or Tony?" Steve snorted, "I guess both, let's plan on that. The Vons will let me bring Luna in, we'll go there and buy some cheap booze, Tony'll hate it. Shit, wait, he's in heat."

"So we'll get it for the end of the week," The sub shrugged.

"If it only lasts a week." Steve hummed. Clint nodded,

"I'll bring em up food and water later."

"Good, we'll be the ones with their kids, you know." Steve hummed; Clint sighed,

"Yeah, I know," he ran a hand through his hair,

"Bucky is probably upset, since Thor had Jarvis tell them...that we weren't waiting on them."

"Yeah . . . he's probably too deep in the heat to listen to Jarvis now."

"Probably." Steve shivered, sniffing over Clint softly. Clint looked up at him,

"What are you doing?"

"Mm," Steve hummed, nose against Clint's skin. "What?"

"You keep sniffing me," The omega said, smirking up at him.

"Hmm?" Steve nosed behind his ear, then shook himself, "Sorry! Sorry." Clint laughed and kissed him softly,

"Do I smell that good?"

"You..." Steve flushed, ashamed, "You smell like heat." Clint blushed,

"It’s Tony's heat . . . I don’t think I'm in heat," he said, trying to do a mental check over his body,

"You don't have heats anymore." Steve murmured. Clint nodded, and ran a hand over his face,

"What if I took extremis? Then I can be young again…" Steve winced,

"....what? Clint, you don't...need to do that." The alpha said, and Clint shrugged,

"Steve . . . I don’t want to see myself become old and leave you here alone, and I don’t want to see my kids die . . . I don’t know what to do . . ." Steve shuddered at the reminder, the horrible truth that he would still be here alone when his mate and children died. Clint hugged him tightly, "I love you, Steve." The alpha trembled, holding Clint close,

"...wh...why did you say that...?" He whimpered.

"Because I want to be with you!" he whimpered, "It’s not fair that Bruce and Peter can eat the golden apple and go to Asgard and live for thousands of years, and that Tony and Bruce will live for a long time now." Steve's chest heaved,

"...f...fair...but the kids will...why...?"

"I don't know," he whimpered and pressed his face into Steve's chest. The alpha shuddered hard,

"...extremis, though?" he whispered, "What if it messes up? What if you…?!"

"I know! I know, but I don't wanna leave you, I love you so much... Maybe we should wait a few years. Hell, I'll just get uglier, but maybe we'll get another option." Steve frowned,

"...you are not ugly, Clint. Not in any way." He kissed his omega, fervent, afraid. "I...I...I don't know if it's a good idea...outliving everyone you care for isn't....it isn't happy." Clint shuddered and kissed him back, he knew he wasn't that attractive. Not like Tony.

"I don't want you to be alone..."

"I...I don't want to be alone, but...but risking you..."

"I don't know what to do, babe...." he said, rubbing his eyes. Steve shook his head,

"Me either..." The alpha replied, and Clint kissed him,

"C’mon, let's go take Luna for a walk," he sighed. Steve nodded slowly. He felt drained, terrified of what the future might hold. Clint ran a hand over his worn skin on his face, sighing softly. The alpha took his fingers gently,

"Come on." Clint nodded and followed him, seeing how even Luna was getting up there in her years; Steve's shoulders shook as they walked, and he hugged Clint against his side. Clint hugged him back,

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best omega....I wish you could have found your soul mate," he muttered. Steve pulled back, frowning,

"I don't put stock in soulmates. I think some people bond in...in a way that can't be explained, but you are all I have ever wanted or needed." Clint smiled, snorting softly,

"You're all I ever wanted and needed too."

"Then stop saying things like that." Steve challenged softly. Clint huffed,

"You don't ever wonder if that perfect person is out there for you?" Steve huffed,

"You are that perfect person."

"But I'm always pissing you off!" he said, giving him a curious look,

"So? Everyone fights, even the _soulmates_." Steve grunted.

"That's true," he smiled and kissed his chin,

"You're mine, for me alone." Steve murmured. Clint smiled brightly, small wrinkles on his face creasing and lighting up his face; Steve kissed his nose, his eyes, his cheeks. "I don't want anybody else. I only want you, my love." And he took Clint's hand, and started off, Luna hobbling a little at his side.

"I love you too, Steve, my alpha," he smiled, and walked down the street, hand in hand.

 

Bucky tried to handle their heat all by himself, struggling with food and making love. The omega trembled for more every time they paused, his heat intense and strong, thrumming in his belly, his head, and his legs. He knew they needed to eat, but his heat didn't want food, it wanted Bucky inside of him. He rode Bucky desperately on the kitchen floor, sweat dripping down his chest and face. Bucky panted and bounced Tony on his cock,

"Tony....it's been almost two weeks, I have to eat," he moaned, his knot sliding in and out of Tony’s abused hole. The sub shuddered, pulling off of him, slick and tiny traces of blood running down his legs as he backed against a wall, chest heaving, shining with sweat.

"...s-s....sorry...s-sir..." The omega whimpered; Bucky panted and grabbed his sandwich. He pushed Tony against a wall and continued fucking him, taking large bites of his sandwich as he did. The sub sobbed against the wall, spreading his feet apart, he was hungry, but he couldn't eat. Clint had come up once, left all the sandwiches on the counter, but he hadn't been back since. Bucky kissed Tony, and pushed chewed up food in his mouth, trying anything to get him to eat. The sub gagged, shaking his head, and pulling away to press his forehead to the wall.

"Sorry," he panted, and swallowed what was in his mouth, wrapping his arms around Tony as they fucked; Tony sank back against him, trembling. Bucky stroked his cock, "C’mon baby," he hummed; Tony groaned, coming against the wall, shaking.

"...ow..." The sub panted, knees giving out, "...s-sorry..." The sub whispered, Bucky holding him up by his hips. Bucky hugged him and thrust twice more before cumming; Tony groaned, letting Bucky pull him back against his chest.

"C’mon, let's go to the couch," he said, sliding out of Tony, and lifting him up; Tony shuddered as the knot stretched him open, and then he was empty and clenching around air. Curling up in a ball of exhaustion in Bucky's arms, he finally passed out from exhaustion. Bucky passed out alongside him, happy to finally have something in his stomach

 

Tony woke to Clint wiping his face with a rag, Bucky nowhere to be seen. He jerked upright, tears running down his cheeks at the intensity of the heat,

"It won't stop....! It won't-!"

"Take a deep breath," The archer said, "Bruce concocted something to help." Tony  trembled, slick staining his legs, soaking through the cushions where he sat. Clint injected something into Tony’s leg, "That should help make the heat more manageable." Tony jerked, trying to curl up again,

"...where's Bucky...?" He whimpered, stomach clenching with hunger.

"In the bathroom, he'll be out soon," he smiled, and picked up a box of crackers that were beside him on the floor, "don't eat them too fast." Tony shuddered, shaking his head,

"I can't...I can't..."

"Give it a few minutes, let the medicine take affect and you will be able to," he said; Tony swallowed,

"....extremis...burns out...stuff."

"Bruce put a little bit of the extremis programming in it so that it couldn't burn it out. When your heat ends, the medicine will disappear," he smiled; Tony's chest heaved, and he scrubbed at his eyes. Clint smiled and handed him the bottle of water from the side table. Slowly, the other sub swallowed a few drinks, hands shaking. The crackers took a while longer, but he was finally able to eat a couple. Bucky came back in, freshly showered and shaved. The omega hunched over his knees, humiliated, naked, and coated in dried fluids. He felt disgusting, needy, sore, and the shot had taken away the utter consumption of the need, but it had taken his obliviousness, and he _felt_  all the pain now that he'd been blocking out. The heat raged on, making him dizzy. Bucky kissed him,

"C’mon, I'll give you a bath." he said, picking him up; Tony shook his head,

"I need...it's not _over_..."

"I know," he muttered, and he looked at Clint; Tony pressed his face into Bucky's chest, he was too aware, too conscious now, feeling the slick dripping out of him, noticing Clint's presence. He could no longer lose himself to the heat. Bucky picked Tony up and carried him away from Clint, laying him in the bed; the sub winced, shivering,

"...ow...fuck...!" He trembled, it was as if the injection had just cut off all the endorphins. He buried his fingers in his ass, but it _burned_ , and he pulled them out again, sniffling. Bucky winced and used a numbing cream, rubbing it in Tony’s hole. "Ow..." The sub whimpered.

"It'll be numb in a minute," he said

"...right." Tony slumped back against the bedding, his hands clenched into fists, "...fuck...fuck, what was in that injection...?!" He whimpered, twisting onto his side.

"He gave you an injection?!" Bucky growled angrily; Tony groaned, gripping his hair,

"Y-yes...yes, he...Bruce made it...I didn't kn-know what....I...he said extremis code...fucking....!" The sub whimpered, and Bucky growled angrily and he laid down on top of Tony, shielding him. "Stop...hot...!" Tony panted, "...it...it must have...stopped the...adrenaline...and the...what makes me not...feel it..." Bucky got off and lay beside him,

"What do you need?"

"I don't know! I still need the...the sex...I still _need_ , but I can't...lose myself in it!" Tony panted, and Bucky growled, and he started stroking Tony’s cock. The sub shuddered, grabbing his hand, "Ow!" Tony whimpered, "...in, I need you in me...! But it _hurts_ -! Why won't it stop?!"

"I don't know," he whimpered, and pressed his cock inside of him, just leaving it there; Tony whined in pain, hips jerking, then tensing as he tried to stay still.

"...happened before...remember...? First....first heat together..." The omega panted, and Bucky nodded,

"Y-yeah, I remember…"

"...what did we...?" Tony groaned, back arching as the rubber of the condom burned his insides.

"We got you pregnant," he muttered, kissing his ear; Tony shook his head,

"No...first heat I didn't...get pregnant...did I...?" The sub protested, and Bucky kissed him,

"We went without a condom, I remember that.” Bucky murmured, and Tony swallowed,

"...and...and I took...after..."

"Yeah . . ." he panted, "Do you want me to take the condom off?" The sub whimpered, "Y..yes..." Tony breathed, and Bucky pulled out, and removed his condom, before sliding back in. The omega trembled beneath him, shivering with sensation. Bucky started pinching Tony's nipples, giving him rough thrusts, and the sub jerked, whimpering, trying to grab Bucky's hands, "Nn...."

"I know, I'm sorry," he whined and tried to go as quick as he could, his dick was beyond sore; Tony's face twisted in agony, tears running incessantly down his cheeks. Bucky grunted and kissed his cheek, his knot growing, and he came. The omega felt the heat dissipate, leaving his body cold and tense. The pain was horrendous, but he just lay there, panting in relief. A light snoring was heard from behind Tony; Bucky had fallen asleep, knot deep in his mate. Tony sighed, grunted when Bucky's weight settled onto his back.

"...nn." He shook his head, pulling pillows under his chest for support. Bucky whined when his cock fell out, and he shifted, wrapping his arms around Tony; the sub grunted, muscles trembling with fatigue, but he just let Bucky pull him onto his side, and cuddle him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.


	12. When Others Are Watching

The alpha slept for two days, before waking up. Tony grunted, leaning to rub his aching calves as he set about fixing dinner for his children. Jamie was always at his side, asking how to make this and that, how long to put cookies in the oven for, or what temperature. The omega pulled the baking pan from the oven, full of seasoned chicken, vegetables, and potatoes, and set it on the stove top.

"With this? Uh...depends on how thick the chicken is." Tony answered his son as Bucky came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, wearing just underwear and a bathrobe.

"Well how big is this chicken?" Jamie asked,

"This...it's just chicken breasts, and they're about two inches thick, I think?" Tony scratched his nose, "Look, I'm really not the one to be asking...you should go ask Clint, or Bruce. They're the good cooks." He sliced into one of the pieces of meat, checking the color inside. Seeing that it had no pink, he started serving it onto plates.

"You’re a good cook too, mama," Jamie smiled, and Bucky hummed,

"Yeah, he is." The alpha agreed, but Tony snorted,

"No I'm not. Come on, get cleaned up for dinner, and tell your brother and sisters to, as well." He nudged Jamie out of the kitchen. "Ah ah, stop that!" Tony smacked Bucky's hand away from the pan, "Here," He stuffed a little carton of yogurt into Bucky's hand, "Out. Eat that, and wash up." Bucky frowned at the yogurt,

"I can't have chicken?" he pouted, standing in the walkway; Tony rolled his eyes,

"Not _yet_ , we're going to all sit down for dinner, and you stink, plus the kids aren't ready."

"Okay," he smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing a spoon and leaving to go clean up and eat yogurt; Tony leaned against the counter for a minute, then finished preparing the plates, settling them out on the table. He winced when he heard Bucky pause in the living room, right where the couch had been, which was now an empty space. Bucky frowned, "Where the hell is our couch?!" he growled; Tony winced when the alpha's hand caught him by the shoulder,

"...it...I...it wouldn't come clean..." The omega whispered.

"....we fucked it up that much?" he said softly,

"...no, _I_  fucked it up that much..." Tony grimaced, humiliated. Bucky laughed and kissed him,

"It's okay, well just buy a new one."

"...it's not okay..." Tony muttered, pulling away.

"...Tony, it happens, I'm the one who brought us out on the couch,

"No, you tried to make food, I put us on the couch, and it was...stained and...and...smelled...!"

"Tony, it was an old couch anyway," he kissed his forehead; the sub crossed his arms,

"That's not the point." Tony muttered, and Bucky frowned, unsure what the point was. "I...that was...different than they used to be, and it...what if it's like that every time? What if we can't get it to end without unprotected-?"

"Unprotected what?" Antonia piped up from the living room doorway.

"Unprotected walls, we have ants," Bucky wrinkled his nose at her; Antonia blinked,

"Is that why the couch is gone?" She asked, and Tony slapped a hand over his face,

"Go clean, Bucky, go. The food is getting cold." Tony shooed him out, and Bucky rolled his eyes and he smacked Tony’s ass before going to shower. The sub grunted, rubbing the spot, "...ugh." Tonia gave Tony a look. "What?" The omega asked, he'd been noticing her stares more and more lately.

"What happened to the couch?"

"What do you mean?" Tony attempted, looking away. She huffed,

"Why is the couch gone?!"

"Because it got messed up, and I threw it away." Tony huffed, nervously rearranging the utensils on the table.

"How did it get messed up?" she asked, tilting her head, "Was it your heat?" Tony shuddered,

"...don't." His knuckles were white from his grip on the fork in his hand, "Please." She frowned and lowered her head, slowly walking away; Tony sucked in a breath, "...fuck."

 

Bucky came back after his shower several minutes later, and Tony called the children in, directing them to their seats. Bucky greeted his kids and sat at the head of the table, feeling a little ridiculous. This was the only thing he was head of, and he barely was, at that. Tony was more the head of this family. The sub bit his lip,

"...is something wrong?" Tony asked, the kids were grumbling, wanting to watch tv, or read. Bucky shook his head,

"I'm fine," The alpha said, starting to eat; Tony nodded slowly, and cut the piece of chicken on his plate up, hands shaking.

"...Tonia?" he offered her a cup of juice.

"Thanks mama," she smiled, taking the cup, and taking a sip out of it before going back to eating. Tony sighed, looking at the table, and chewed at his chicken. Bucky looked at him,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm...I just, y'know, am fine." Tony finished lamely. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, and went back to his food. The sub picked through his food, chewing his lip. "Um...so...so Jamie, I talked to Thor," He winced under Bucky's angry glare.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, looking between both of them,

"...he...he said I could take you on a short trip to tour MIT..."

"I can go!?" The young omega beamed, jumping up and down in his seat. Bucky frowned and looked down, his opinion didn't matter anymore.

"No, baby, I..." Tony whimpered at Bucky's scent, pushing back from the table, his hand over his mouth, "...Th...Thor said it was up t-to your dad, but that if Bucky said yes, we could tour MIT....which doesn't mean you'll go there..."

"I know, I'm just excited for the tour!" The young sub said, and shuddered away from his father. Bucky snarled and got up from the table, leaving the room; Tony bit his knuckles, shoulders slumping,

"...I...excuse me, kids. Keep eating." He stepped out after Bucky, "...did I do something wrong?"

"No," The alpha growled, grabbing the back of a chair in the bedroom. "You did only as you were supposed to." The sub winced as if Bucky had slapped him,

"....I...." He whispered, shoulders shaking, "I..." He hurried into their bathroom, closing the door as he took deep breaths. Bucky sighed, and pressed his head into his hands. Thor replaced him . . . he didn't know what to do with himself. Tony sank down on the edge of the tub, tears sliding down his cheeks. He'd thought Bucky would be happy not to have to talk to Thor, but his mate was angry and upset now. Bucky sighed and came out, kissing Jamie’s head,

"I'll let you go to the tour, okay?” The alpha said softly.

"Really?!" Jamie exclaimed, surging up into Bucky's arms, "Thank you, daddy!" Bucky smiled and hugged him, rubbing his back. "Thank you thank you!" He kissed Bucky's cheek, ecstatic, "And mama? Me and mama, right?!"

"Yup, you and mama,” he grinned, nuzzling him. "He went to the bathroom, want to go tell him the good news?"

"Yeah!" Jamie darted off to the bathroom.

"O-one second!" Tony called, trying to wipe his eyes, his heart pounding. Bucky sighed, and started cleaning up the empty plates. Tony forced himself to step out, he knew Bucky wasn't happy, that telling Jamie yes was only because he didn't feel he had a choice. Bucky started to clean, listening to Jamie's excitement as he told his mother. "Yeah...yeah, I...I'll call tomorrow, alright? And find out when we can..." Tony sighed,

"Mama! Can we go to California, too?!" Jamie exclaimed, and Tony looked up at Bucky with fearful eyes, unsure. Bucky looked over at them, and he sighed,

"Jamie . . . maybe another time, okay? Unless you plan the unveiling at those times . . ." The alpha muttered, with a meaningful look at his mate. Tony stared at the floor,

"...yes, sir." He stood up, "I have to help clean, darling, and I'll call tomorrow." Jamie smiled and nodded, running off. Bucky sighed, and sat down to finish his food. The sub slowly cleaned around his mate, head down, "...you're mad." The omega observed warily, and Bucky snarled, eating the rest of his chicken.

"Not at you."

"...right. Who, then? Because I opened my mouth, and you got mad." Tony mumbled,

"Who do you think!? It’s Thor!" he growled. Tony winced,

"...Buck..."

"I don't want to hear it," he growled, "I know I was being a bad alpha, do you and the pack..." The sub's mouth snapped closed, and he slumped into a chair. Bucky got up, put his dishes in the sink, and slipped his shoes on. "I'm going for a run . . ."

"...a run? But..." Tony swallowed, "…Okay..." He stood up, gathering the dishes into the sink, "I'll, uh, see you when you get back."

 

Bucky was gone for about an hour when he came back, frantic and worried. He only calmed down when he saw his mate, safe and sound; the omega was curled up on the couch, dozing with his head on the arm rest. All the kids were in bed. Bucky came over and lifted him up, carrying him to bed. He undressed him to his boxers, and gently slipped into bed. Tony stirred, mumbling softly, and looking for Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony once he was undressed, and got in behind him; Tony woke with a start, rolling to cuddle into Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled and kissed his head, before closing his eyes.

 

"I...Bucky? Did you hear me?" Tony waved his hand in front of Bucky's face, "They said we can only come next week...is that...is that alright?" He swallowed when his alpha didn't answer, "I...and...the...the California trip...you uh...never gave me an answer."

"I gave you an answer yesterday about that," he grunted and stood up, going to get a beer; Tony's brow furrowed,

"..s...so not at all?" He whispered, "But...but I have to...the tower openings...they need-"

"I told Jamie you and him could go," he said, giving him a look,

"You told us not at the same time, and that you'd have to think about it, and that doesn't sound like a yes."

"You can go...." Bucky said, digging his nails into his palms. Tony wet his lips,

"...when?" He asked softly, keeping his head down respectfully.

"Whenever you want to go," he grunted. "The day before the opening of the towers."

"...yes, sir." Tony slowly stood, stepping away, to tell Jamie. Bucky went back to staring at nothing, sighing.

"Okay, next week," Tony said as he twisted Jamie's hair into a braid, "So you'll need to pack, and get ready, alright? We'll leave Monday." The sub kissed Jamie's scalp, and hugged him; all the other kids were at school still, they had one week left.

"Okay mama!" he smiled and hugged him back,

"I want you to bring warm clothes, and cool clothes, okay? Make sure to pack pajamas, a sweatshirt, a jacket, and your toothbrush." Jamie nodded,

"I won't forget anything!" he leaned up and kissed his mother’s cheek before running off; Tony smiled softly, but the emotions of his mate were weighing heavily on him. He didn't know what to do about Bucky. It was hard enough to adjust himself to their pack position. The kids seemed to be alright, though Jamie seemed unsure where he stood with the other omegas in the pack, but Bucky was obviously not adjusting.

The alpha got up when it neared lunch hour,

"Tony, lunch is in twenty five minutes," he said, before walking out of the room again; Tony's head jerked up,

"...what?" He followed his mate, brow furrowed, "Bucky?" He paused, glancing into the kitchen, but Bucky hadn't started any food cooking.

"You can just make sandwiches, I don't care, but lunch is in twenty five minutes."

"Why?" Tony's brow furrowed, "Are we going somewhere?" He asked hopefully.

"No," he grunted, sitting back down in his chair. The omega's face fell,

"...okay." He leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing. Bucky got up five minutes before lunch time to see how things were going. The sub was stirring veggies and meat around in a pan, but it looked far from done. Bucky looked at the dish,

"What are you making?"

"Stirfry?" Tony blinked up at him, "It's just the three of us, so..." Bucky looked at the clock,

"Can you finish it in four minutes?" The alpha arched a brow, and Tony stared at him,

"What?" he frowned, "No, the chicken isn't cooked yet-"

"I told you lunch was to be at a certain time," he growled; Tony's eyes widened,

"I...I _tried_ , Bucky, but it took time to chop the carrots and-"

"So why didn't you just make sandwiches? Why choose something time consuming?"

"I...I didn't want to make sandwiches, I-"

"Dinner will be done on time, at six o’clock," he snarled, and walked into the living room; Tony flinched, hands shaking, as Jamie inched into the kitchen,

"...it's...it's alright, darling. Come...come sit down." The older omega whispered, and Jamie whined and ran forward, wrapping his arms around his mother,

"I like stir fry."

"I know..." Tony swallowed, hugging him, "It's alright. It's...it'll be done soon." The young sub nodded and grabbed silverware to set the table; Tony kissed his hair, stirring the meat around nervously. Bucky had never cared what time they ate before.

When the food was finally done, Bucky seemed quite grumpy as he sat down to eat; Tony swallowed,

"...Bucky?" He whispered, "Bucky, I'm...I'm sorry." Bucky looked up at him, and he calmed down, smiling.

"It's alright, I didn't give you enough time to cook." The alpha said, and Tony wet his lips,

"...yeah...uh..." Tony stumbled over the words and fell silent; Bucky leaned over and kissed his cheek. The sub relaxed slightly, picking through his food, "Sorry." The sub repeated softly.  Bucky smiled and hummed, eating his food happily; Tony glanced at Jamie, nervous, "Um, so...Jamie..." He murmured, "Uh, how are...how's your newest bot coming along? Jarvis told me he liked the schems." Jamie grinned,

"I'm going to make it a present for you."

"Oh, really?" Tony's mouth stretched in a matching grin, "For the workshop?"

"No," he muttered, "did you want it for the workshop?""

"No, it's, whatever it's made for." Tony smiled.

"Okay," he smiled, letting out a soft breath,

"I just wondered if that was what it was for." Tony stroked Jamie's hair. Jamie smiled and nuzzled his hand,

"I hope you'll like it!"

"I'm sure I will." Tony assured him. Jamie smiled and went back to eating; Tony glanced at Bucky, "So...so why did....why did you want the food done at...?"

"Because that's when I wanted it done," he grunted. The sub's brow furrowed,

"But..." As Bucky looked at him, Tony fell silent.

"That's what I want," he said sternly,

"But, but why?" Tony whispered, "I...I just, y'know, wondered why."

"No reason," he grumbled and shoved food in his mouth,

"No...reason." Tony arched a brow. Bucky growled softly at him, and Tony fell silent, head down. Bucky snorted and finished his food, standing up when done; Tony watched him go, chewing his lip, feeling unsure. Bucky sat back down in his chair, sighing. The sub tensed, "...you don't have to..."

"What??" Bucky asked,

"You were done...you got up, you don't have to sit back down..."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, growling softly; Tony whimpered, hunching over,

"...I want you to stop getting angry at me for not understanding your weird mood." At Tony’s words, Bucky frowned and sighed,

"Your right...I'm sorry... Come here?" he asked, holding his hand out. The sub slowly took it, letting Bucky pull him close,

"...I'm sorry lunch was late...I just don't...I don't know what you want..."

"I want there to be a schedule," he said, hugging his mate,

"A...a schedule?" Tony's brow furrowed, "Um..." Their lives were erratic, with missions, work, and pack. They rarely had warning, and sometimes Tony worked in his lab through several mealtimes. He wasn't a housewife, not even close.

"I will cook sometimes, but we will eat when it's time,"

"...time." Tony chewed his lip, "A schedule..."

"Yeah," he nodded,

"A...okay..." Tony huffed, "Okay. We'll...try." Bucky hummed and nuzzled his jaw. The omega leaned his head to the side, a soft submission, and heard Jamie whine softly. Bucky ignored it and nipped at Tony’s throat. "Bucky..." Tony whimpered softly, feeling the dom's teeth pressing sharply at his bonding gland.

"Mine," he growled and pierced his skin; Tony winced, knees shaking from the bond renewal, and he heard Jamie whimper again behind him. Bucky ignored him again and began licking at his mate’s mark.

"Bucky, wait-Jamie's r-right th-!" Tony whimpered as he was pressed against the wall, Bucky's knee pressing between his thighs. Bucky snarled, "You’re my omega, Tony," he moved his knee around. The sub shuddered,

"...yes sir, but our _son_  is watching!"

"Jamie, go to your room," he ordered; Jamie was shaking when he got to his feet, hurrying off to his room. Tony's back was pressed tight to the wall, trying not to roll his hips,

"...did he drop? Did you drop him? Bucky-!" Bucky growled,

"Dropping is good for omegas, and you can check on him when I'm done with you." The alpha snapped, Tony whined,

"Not if...they’re alone...and..s'his....first time...." The sub protested, and Bucky sighed, and he moved his leg, kissing Tony once more.

"Fine, go to him."

 

Jamie was rocking back and forth on the bed, whimpering; Tony pushed his way into the room, closing the door securely behind himself,

"Jamie?"

"Mama...." he whimpered, his head was all fuzzy, and he was scared; Tony settled beside him, stroking his hair,

"Shh, it's alright, you're okay." The young sub shuddered and hugged his mom’s arm, curling up in a ball. "Good boy, Jamie. You're such a good boy." Jamie shuddered and felt himself drop even more, closing his eyes and nuzzling his arm. Tony stroked his back, nervous and sad for his son. He knew, hypothetically, that if he simply praised Jamie, and gave him easy orders for an hour, he should surface alone. Jamie ran a hand through his long hair,

"What's happening...?"

"You're in the drop, baby. The sub drop." Tony explained softly, he'd had a long discussion with Jamie about it after he'd designated. "It's okay. It's alright, I'll stay right here with you."

"Oh," he nodded and rubbed his eyes; Tony stroked his hair lovingly,

"You're being so good, Jamie-boy, lay down, that's it. Good boy." The boy smiled happily and nuzzled his leg,

"When does it stop...?"

"It...it should in an hour, darling." It was a shallow drop, "It'll be alright." Jamie nodded and sighed, at least it wasn't a week, like heat. "You're not very deep, kiddo, so it shouldn't be long." Tony murmured, kissing his hair, "Just...be good, and lay still." The orders were soft, gentle.

"Yes mama..." he said, closing his eyes and doing as told,

“Good." Tony rubbed his back, gentle and loving, keeping his drop calm and pleasant, until Jamie slowly fell asleep with his mother's hand in his hair.

 

Bucky came in a little later,

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Tony murmured, "He was a little panicked when I first came in...but he should wake up lucid."

"That's good," he smiled; Tony nodded slowly, feeling Bucky's fingers in his hair. The alpha hadn't dropped him since he'd injected extremis, and the touch to his scalp felt amazing.

"Jamie," Tony shook his son gently, "Honey?" Jamie slowly opened up his eyes,

"Mama?"

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Tony's eyes were half lidded, Bucky's fingertips rubbing gently over his scalp.

"I'm okay," he said, feeling better,

"Good," Tony kissed his head, "Okay, I'm going to let you sleep, alright? Me and daddy are gonna..." Jamie nodded and curled back up, falling right back to sleep. Bucky smiled and led Tony out of the room, kissing him softly as he scratched his scalp. The omega groaned, leaning against his mate as they walked. Bucky pressed him back against the wall, pressing his leg between Tony’s again; the slim brunette swallowed,

"...h-here? In the kitchen?"

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing him; Tony shivered beneath Bucky's lips,

"Yes sir." He sucked in soft breaths as Bucky's knee rubbed over his cock.

"I want you to suck my cock," he grunted; Tony's knees shook,

"Yes...yes, sir." He tried to kneel, but Bucky's leg was in the way. The alpha hummed and slowly moved his leg. The sub whimpered, pressing back against it, his shoulders braced on the wall.

"Such a good boy," he chuckled and pulled his pants down; Tony shivered in the cool air of the kitchen, chewing his lip as he began to sink,

"...sir..."

"You can do it, Tony," he smiled,

"...nn..." Tony whimpered, shivering softly when Bucky let him slide to his knees. Bucky pressed his cock against his omega’s mouth; Tony's lips parted obediently over the head. He wished that he was naked, but he would stay clothed if that was what Bucky wanted.

"That's it," The alpha moaned and pressed his cock slowly in all the way; the sub opened his throat, closing his eyes as Bucky gripped his hair. Bucky moved his hips. "Fuck, I love your mouth." Tony inched his eyes open,

"...mm." He hummed, closing them again, when Bucky used the grip on his hair to move him against the thrusts. Bucky closed his eyes and moaned, pressing his hips against his nose for a few seconds, enjoying the heat. The sub clenched his eyes shut, squirming slightly, unable to breathe. Bucky rubbed his scalp and started thrusting again, and Tony tucked his hands behind his back, just focusing on breathing while Bucky used his mouth.

"Take out your cock, baby," he moaned; Tony slid his hands down his belly, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the fly. Slowly, he worked his cock free. "Good boy, now stroke it," he hummed; the omega moaned around Bucky's cock as he slowly stroked himself. Bucky smirked and started to thrust faster.

"Mmnnn!" Tony was so hazy with the drop that he couldn't think as he thrust into his own hand. Bucky panted and moaned as he came, and Tony barely remembered to pull back and avoid the knot.

"Swallow it all," Bucky smirked as he gave the order, and Tony's throat worked steadily as he swallowed every drop. "Good boy," he smiled as he pulled out. The sub let go of his cock, waiting for further commands. Bucky lifted him up, and started stroking his omega’s cock,

"S-sir!" Tony whimpered, gripping Bucky's shoulder. Bucky kissed his throat as he stroked him. "P-please, sir...!" Tony panted, thrusting jerkily into Bucky's metal hand.

"You can cum," he said, nuzzling his face. The sub cried out as his seed coated Bucky's hand and belly,

"Sir!”

"Oh what a good boy," Bucky hummed and lifted Tony up the wall, pressing his cock at Tony’s hole, the pants straining around his thighs; Tony's jeans were trapped around his own thighs, and Bucky had lifted his legs so that Tony was bent nearly in two. He squirmed as his alpha's cock pressed into his ass slowly, taking longer than ever before, moving in micro inches until the head was swallowed by Tony's flexing and needy hole. "Ahh, I love the way you suck me in," The alpha panted; Tony's ass clenched, as if trying to pull Bucky in deeper, and he panted for breath,

"Sir...thank you sir...!"

"So tight," The dom panted and pressed in all the way. The omega whimpered, his knees pressed up against his shoulders, Bucky's hands holding his thighs in place. "Fuck," Bucky kissed him deep, moving slowly,

"Nnah..." Tony's hands were at Bucky's biceps, trying to find something to hold onto. Bucky kissed him on the lips as his hips slapping against Tony's ass, leaving bruises in their wake. The sub was panting, shaking, and constricted by his jeans.

"You're so beautiful like this," he shuddered, and Tony whimpered,

"Th...thank you, sir!"

"You’re welcome," he panted, kissing him. The sub kissed back hungrily, sweat beading on his skin. He ached from the lack of prep, so soon after heat, but it wasn't enough to stop him from moaning. Bucky moved his knot in and out, sweat beading on his skin; Tony trembled, nails digging into Bucky's arms, metal and flesh alike. "Gonna cum," The alpha whined softly,

"P-please, sir!" Tony begged, "Knot me...!" Bucky shuddered at how well he begged, and he pressed his knot in. The sub jerked, and came all over his jeans, shuddering. His alpha smiled and kissed him before gently setting him down carefully, so he was facing the wall. The sub slumped forward against it, groaning. Bucky panted and squeezed his hips softly. "..sir..." Tony breathed, eyes clear. Bucky nuzzled him, his knot securely locked, and the omega shuddered, leaning against him.

"I love you," Bucky hummed,

"Love...love you, too..." Tony replied, and his alpha smiled and nuzzled him happily. "Oh...we're...we're in the kitchen..."

"Yep," he nodded, kissing his cheek,

"The kids will be- it's almost time to get them..."

"Just a few more minutes," Bucky said, sighing; Tony relaxed, laying his head back against Bucky's shoulder,

"...thank you. This was...really nice." The sub murmured, and Bucky smiled and hugged him,

"You're welcome," he said, feeling pretty good. He had made his mate happy; Tony rubbed back against him gently. Bucky shuddered and nuzzled him, "You feel so good."

"I do?" Tony panted.

"Yes," he hummed, kissing his jaw, "my perfect omega,"

"Mm." Tony mumbled, humming back softly. Bucky grinned and rubbed his hips until the sub whined, jerking back against him again. Bucky pulled out and hugged him.

"Go get dressed."

"Okay," Tony murmured, hurrying off to get dressed. Bucky smiled and followed behind him; the omega yawned, stretching as he pulled on a pair of jeans. Bucky kissed him and pulled on his clothes, Tony watched him, trying to put his arms in his shirt. Bucky chuckled,

"I like seeing you in my clothes." Bucky said, and the omega blinked, looking down, he was wearing one of Bucky's t-shirts. Bucky smiled and pulled on a fresh shirt,

"I...really?" Tony pulled at his shirt.

"I like it," he shrugged,

"Uh...thank you." Tony flushed, and leaned into his chest. Bucky hummed and rubbed his hands over his back. "We gotta get the kids." Tony murmured.

"Okay," he nodded, hugging him for a few more minutes. The omega curled against his chest,

"Mm."

"I love you," he whispered into his hair,

"I love you, too." Tony smiled. Bucky grinned and kissed him on the lips before pulling away before going to get the kids; Tony watched him go, hugging himself, he had hoped there was a timeframe because of a date, or something like that.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment~


	13. When You're Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Attempted Rape.

Bucky came back with their kids, leading them from the elevator in a rag-tag pack.

"Dinner is at 6, guys, I want you at the table." The alpha informed them. Tony was already in the kitchen, chopping everything so that he could be sure it would be done on time. Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek.

"Hey." Tony breathed.

"Hey," he smiled, "what are you preparing?"

"I...um..." Tony looked down, "I was making mashed potatoes and steak?"

"Sounds good," he smiled,

"And veggies." Tony hummed.

“Perfect," he smiled, wrapping his arms around him,

"Yeah?" Tony smiled, "Alright." Bucky hummed and kissed his neck.

"We should go on a date soon."

"Really?!" Tony exclaimed, dropping the knife. Bucky jumped in shock,

"Is that bad?" he asked, biting his lip,

"What? No! No, I want to!" Tony hugged him tight. Bucky smiled and hugged him back.

"I want to too, I'll set it up, okay?" The alpha smiled,

"Promise?" Tony smiled.

"Promise," he beamed, kissing his mate’s smiling lips. He hadn't seen Tony this happy in a long time. The sub nuzzled up against his dom, and hurried to finish chopping the veggies. Bucky hovered over him, just happy to be near his mate. "I want to get another couch soon."

"Mhm," Tony smiled. The alpha grinned and kissed his cheek again,

"I'm going to check on the kids."

"M'kay." Tony spread dumped the veggies into a pan. Bucky smiled and went to wrestle them; Tony chuckled as the older two shuffled in to watch him cook,

"How many spices did you use?" Jamie asked, beginning the splurge of questions; Tony huffed, but answered as best he could, explaining what he'd done and why, and Bucky set the table at five minutes to dinner time; Tony triumphantly slid the dish of food into the middle, followed by a pan of mashed potatoes, and one of veggies.

"Great job," Bucky smiled and kissed his mate. Now they had to wait on the kids; Tony and Jamie slipped into their chair at five fifty seven, Danny a moment later. But the girls were busily playing in the living room with Nia. Bucky started to get angry, "Tonia, Anya, Myra, it's time for dinner." Tony made to stand up to go get them, but Bucky growled and he sank back into his chair. Bucky stormed over to them, and he growled angrily, "Go sit down, now." The girls cowered beneath him, before running for the table. The twins clung to Tony, whining. Bucky sat down, and started to eat, "This is when dinner is, every night. You will be here on time." Tony hugged the girls to his chest,

"Hey...it's alright, sit down and eat, we'll have ice cream." His signed along with his words. Bucky nodded in agreement, and signed and spoke,

"I'm sorry I scared you." The alpha said, and the girls whimpered, but slowly climbed into their seats; Antonia was holding Jamie's hand, gaze wary. Jamie was shaking a little, struggling to stay above a drop, and Nia stroked his knuckles, trying to calm him down. Tony smoothly stood, pulling Jamie into a hug, until his tremors stillled. Jamie sniffed and nuzzled him,

"Thanks mama," he said, sitting back down when he felt better; Tony nodded, patting his son's shoulder before sinking back into his own seat.

"The food is delicious," Bucky smiled at his mate; Tony nodded slowly,

"Thank you." The omega murmured as Bucky smiled and continued to eat. The kids looked between them, confused and concerned,

"Eat up, we'll watch a movie after." The alpha said.

 

After the food was eaten and everything was cleaned up, Bucky stood,

"Bedtime is ten o'clock sharp." The alpha ordered, and Tony looked up at his mate, sighing,

"Yep, you kids have been staying up way too late." He attempted. Bucky nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Go get ready for baths," he ushered them away

"Baths?" Antonia arched a brow, "Papa, I don't take baths."

"Showers, then, "'he said, "but I want all of you to get clean."

"Yes, papa." Jamie mumbled, heading for the shower.

"Good," he nodded, and went to go sit down; Antonia watched her brother go,

"..he just..." She trailed off, brow furrowed; Myra and Anya were confused as well. Danny frowned, standing up,

"Papa? Why did he do that?"

"Because I ordered it," he said softly; Tony sighed, pressing his hand to his face. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired for some reason. The omega gathered his children into the living room, handing each of them their clean clothes. Bucky just sat and watched in his chair.

"Um, so...movie!" Tony exclaimed. Bucky smiled,

"You can set up blankets and pillows on the floor since there is no couch.” Bucky murmured. Tony flushed at the reminder,

"...right." he started pulling bedding out of a cupboard, gathering the kids. Bucky joined his family on the blanket pile once it was made; Tony lay against him, stretching out. Bucky smiled and kissed him; the sub yawned, "Man...it's only seven."

"Yeah," The alpha nodded, wrapping his arm around him as Danny put the movie in. Tony huffed as the young alpha boy flopped partway on him, and the girls lay on his legs, Nia at his back. Bucky smiled and he petted some of his kids; their mother sighed, cuddling down in the pile, as Jamie shuffled out, hair wet, wrapped in a towel.

"Clean clothes are right there, honey." Tony called out, and Jamie took his clothes and went to his room to get changed. Bucky looked at his kids,

"Okay, next one, go shower." He ordered, and Antonia yawned, but pushed to her feet and hurried off to take her turn.

 

Once everyone was cleaned, Bucky let them stay up until ten, and Tony watched them grumble as their father ushered them off to bed, though they all went. The omega stood, yawning. Bucky smiled and he kissed Tony,

"C’mon," he hummed,

"Mhm," Tony leaned into his side, nuzzling him lovingly. Bucky smiled and kissed his head,

"You seem happier."

"Do I?" Tony hummed.

"Yes," he said, giving him a tight hug; the omega breathed in his scent,

"I guess." Tony murmured, and Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead, "Are we going to bed? Or...or could we maybe go sit out on the landing pad?" The omega inquired,

"...I suppose we can go sit out there," he smiled and grabbed his jacket; Tony pulled one of Bucky's sweatshirts on, following behind. Bucky smiled and took his hand, leading him to the landing pad. The omega curled against Bucky's side as they stepped into the starlight,

"Hmm, we should go camping." Tony breathed,

"Yeah, that'd be fun," he smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist.

"We never did get to."

"I know," he sighed. "Maybe we can go after your Californian trip."

"That would be nice." Tony agreed. Bucky kissed his head, and he brought Tony back inside when he got too cold; the omega was half asleep in Bucky's arms. Bucky undressed both of them and got them in bed. Tony rolled, nuzzling Bucky's chest, as he sank deeper into sleep. Bucky smiled and fell asleep with his head on top of Tony’s.

 

"Ready?" Tony fixed Jamie's coat, and kissed his cheek, "I'm so excited for you." Jamie smiled and smoothed his hair back,

"Do I look okay?”

"You look fine," Tony chuckled, leading him into the quinjet. The young omega smiled and grabbed his bags, following him into the quinjet. "Are you excited?" Tony asked as they stowed their luggage and settled into seats.

"Yeah, and nervous," the twelve year old responded, buckling himself in,

"I bet. But don't worry, it's just a tour, and you don't have to pick this school. I...didn't tell your dad this, but I'm going to show you a few schools in California, too."

"Yeah?!" he beamed, "oh wow, but what if the schools don't like me?" Tony snorted at that,

"They'll love you. But you have to love them, too." Tony assured him, and Jamie sighed and nodded,

"Okay."

"Jamie..." Tony lifted his son's chin, "Don't pick a school because I like it, or because it seems easy." Jamie nodded,

"Pick one that's a challenge, right?"

"Not necessarily, pick one that you want." At the advice, Jamie nodded, and watched the tv show that was playing; Tony leaned back in his seat, pulling a few holoscreens up, and fiddling with the extremis code.

"You have that, right?" Jamie asked, smiling, “In you?”

"Yeah," Tony scrolled through it, "...this is what Bruce injected me with, though. I'm trying to recode it so that it actually works."

"What is it supposed to do?” The young omega asked,

"Uh...stop...things." Tony sighed, "I'm not entirely sure what Bruce was trying to do, but it didn't work. It...was supposed to make my...heat more bearable." Jamie nodded, and looked at the code over his mother’s shoulder. "It didn't." Tony sighed, "Anyway, it wouldn't help you, darling."

"What? Why not?” he pouted,

"You don't have extremis. I'm trying to fix it, but I don't want to give you anything I'm not sure of." Jamie nodded,

"I understand, mama," he said, nuzzling him,

"I'll work on it, baby, I promise. If you could avoid heat while at school...you'd be safer." Tony murmured, and Jamie nodded,

"Yeah . . . and it'd be awkward with a roommate."

"I'll do my best to get you a good roommate. It's safer than being alone."

"Okay mama," he smiled and went back to watching scooby doo, because he still liked cartoons; Tony leaned to pull Jamie's hair into his hands, gently braiding the wavy strands. The young sub smiled and closed his eyes, he loved when his mother braided his hair. Tony moved his fingers slowly and methodically, his mind scrolling through the coding on the screen absently, shifting numbers and instructions around without conscious thought. Jamie smiled and fell asleep on the plane; Tony spent the plane ride editing the code, and thinking about his son's future.

 

Jamie woke up when they arrived,

"Where are we?" The boy asked,

"Cambridge." Tony kissed his temple, "Come on, we'll go check in to our hotel."

"Okay," he smiled and took his bags, following his mother happily; Tony shook his head, his mind using extremis to sweep all the security cameras, as he helped Jamie into the dark sedan that would take them to their hotel. Jamie hummed happily and smiled, "This is so exciting, mama!"

"Isn't it?" Tony grinned, and Jamie stuck his face out the window, watching everything go by.

"It’s like New York!"

"A little bit," Tony agreed, kissing Jamie's cheek. The boy smiled and hummed, breathing in the crisp air. "It's a little lower, and clearer." Tony continued,

"Lower?" The boy asked his mother,

"The buildings aren't as tall." Tony murmured.

"Oh!" Jamie nodded,

"Yeah. If...if Thor..if the pack...I would come live with you here." Tony said quietly, and Jamie gasped,

"Mama, that would be awesome!"

"I know, but they won't let me..." Tony sighed, kissing his cheek. Jamie pouted and curled up against him. "I'm so sorry..." Tony whispered, "I'll keep trying, darling. We'd have to go visit everyone really often."

"I know," he nodded, nuzzling him.

"I'll ask again, alright? I really want you to be able to have an apartment and a workshop and..."

"An apartment?” he smiled,

"Yeah, but not alone." Tony murmured.

"Oh," he huffed, but smiled,

"You're still really young, baby."

"I know," Jamie sighed, looking out the window again; Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, mama," he smiled,

"I just...wish..." Tony sighed, "That I could help you."

"You've helped me lots," he smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek,

"But I mean for this, to take care of you here." Tony clarified, and Jamie nodded and nuzzled him. "I just want you to have everything."

"Maybe when I'm older," Jamie said with a smile,

"I...yeah." Tony snorted. Jamie smiled and curled up against him.

 

The ride from the airport wasn't too long, and Tony watched his son bound through the hotel door, a smile on his face.

"Oh wow mom this place is awesome!" he cheered; Tony huffed in amusement,

"I have good taste." He reminded his son,

"Excuse me, Omega Barnes-Stark, where is your alpha?" The concearge asked.

"Mama don't need no alpha!" Jamie smiled and ran back over to Tony’s side. The sub pulled Jamie against his side,

"Only my son and I are on this trip. I don't need-"

"An Alpha is required for checkin at this hotel, sir." Tony's jaw clenched,

"Since when?"

"January first, sir." The man replied, and Jamie frowned and looked up at his mother. Did they have to go home? Tony hefted his bag,

"Your loss." He grunted, "Come on, Jamie, we'll go somewhere else."

"Okay..." he frowned and followed after his mother; Tony paused outside the hotel, gaze blank as he searched the internet for a hotel without the new clause.

"Come on, into the car." he murmured grimly, directing the driver to a cheap, seedy motel. Jamie shuddered as he looked at the motel.

"Mama?"

"...yes, Jamie?" Tony's hand was on the door handle, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door.

"I don't like this hotel...." he muttered, seeing the dark alleys all around them; Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...there's...there's nowhere else..." He whispered, looking down at his knees. Jamie frowned and he nodded, taking his mother’s hand again; Tony still didn't open the door, "...I..." He shuddered, and stepped out, holding his son against his side.

"Mama?" he asked, looking up at him

"It's fine. We're fine. We need a place to stay for the week, and...and we're going to stay here." Tony lead the way inside, paying for a room for the week. The alpha behind the counter leered at them, and Tony's eyes narrowed; it was a beta who showed them to the dimly lit room, with a single bed, and a dingy bathroom.

"Wifi is extra." He said, and Tony rolled his eyes and locked the door. Jamie frowned when he looked at the dingy bed; Tony hunched his shoulders,

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I..." He pressed a hand over his eyes, "I..." Jamie sighed and put a smile on his face,

"It's okay mama, the school will be awesome." Jamie attempted, but Tony shivered, closing his eyes,

"I'm sorry, I...this is the only one that doesn't..."

"I know, it's okay," he nuzzled him,

"It's not okay, Jamie." Tony sighed, hugging his son to his chest.

"We're here to go see the schools, it's okay," he hummed; Tony shook his head,

"Here, I brought me and daddy's comforter."

"Okay," he smiled and got up on the bed; Tony spread the blanket over him,

"We'll be alright."

"Yeah," he smiled and curled up against his mother. Tony kicked his shoes off, and hugged Jamie to him,

"Mmm." He hummed as Jamie did the same and he yawned, falling asleep. The older sub stroked Jamie's hair, closing his eyes.

 

Jamie woke up a few hours, whimpering. He was sitting up and itching his body; Tony sat up,

"...Jamie...? What's wrong?" He yawned, looking down at his son. "Shit, you're covered in-!" His son's skin was coated in red bites.

"Mama..." he whimpered, scratching as quickly as he could; Tony grabbed his hands,

"No, baby, stop scratching." He lifted Jamie out of the bed, and looked down at the bedding. "Fuck!" He gripped his hair, there were tiny black fleas crawling over the blanket and sheet.

"Mama!!" he screamed and tried to pull his hands away so he could scratch.

"Don't scratch baby, you'll make them bleed." Tony settled Jamie in a chair, shaking the blanket out, "...fuck...hold on, I'll...stay here, don't open the door for anyone, okay?" He grabbed the key to the room, "I'll go get you benedryl."

"Okay mama," he said, shaking, trying not to scratch,

"Hey baby," one alpha made kissy noises at him as Tony passed,

"Fuck off!" Tony snarled, pushing into a store, and digging through the aisles where the anti-itch creams were. "Shit..." He grimaced, hurrying to the sleepy clerk. The clerk looked up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "This." Tony shoved money onto the counter. The clerk gave him his change, and wished him a good night. Tony shoved it, and the medicine, in his pocket; he stepped out of the store, and started back down the street, ignoring the catcalls. Jamie was still sitting on the chair, some of his bumps bleeding, tears running down his face. Tony unlocked the door, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," He dug the benedryl out, and started to rub it over Jamie's bumps. Jamie was shaking, when he looked up,

"Who’s that, mama?" he asked, looking at the alpha in the doorway; Tony lurched to his feet, how could he have forgotten to lock the door?!

"Get in the bathroom, lock the door!" Tony shoved Jamie past him into the bathroom. "Who are you?! Get out of my hotel room!" Jamie quickly locked the door behind him, shaking with fear. The man smiled evilly,

"I don't think it was real nice of you to leave me and my boys hangin’ like that outside." He drawled, and Tony's muscles tensed,

"Yeah? Well, my alpha won't think it's very kind of you to come into my room without knocking." He shot back snarkily, seeing two more alphas move to flank the one in his doorway.

"I don't smell no alpha, or see a bond mark," he smirked, "that pretty omega you locked in the bathroom seemed cute, too." Tony bared his teeth in a growl, dialing the police in his mind, extremis working hard. Tony growled, they were moving further into the room. One guy grabbed the handle to the bathroom door, trying to get it open; Tony's eyes flashed,

"You stay away from my son!" He snarled, feeling the suit shift beneath his skin.

"Aw is mommy getting angry?" the first alpha laughed and came over, grabbing his wrist. Tony twisted his arm free, taking Nat and Clint's lessons to heart when he rammed his knee up into the alpha's side. It made a hideous cracking noise, and Tony willing the armor back into his skin before they saw it coating his leg. "Fuck!" the man fell on the floor, and he was out cold. There was a cracking noise as one man made it into the bathroom, Jamie screamed. The man grabbed the boy and whispered soothing things in his ear to get him to drop; Tony's suit flowed over his skin, and a metal coated hand closed around the alpha's throat.

"Let go of my SON!" He snarled, slamming the alpha's head into the wall, "NOW!" The alpha didn't move, and Jamie slipped down out of his arms. Jamie whimpered, and moved closer to his mom. "The police are on their way, Jamie." The other alpha was cowering against the wall,

"Y-you're...you're...!"

"Iron Man." Tony growled through the modulator, lifting Jamie into his armored arms. Jamie hugged his mother tightly,

"Please mama, I wanna leave," he cried,

"I know. We're going, we're going." Tony grabbed their bags and blanket, and carried Jamie outside. He slid Jamie into the black sedan he'd called, and the suit melted back into the ports. Jamie shivered from the bites, his fright and the cold, his eyes starting to slide shut; Tony slipped into the seat beside him, "Go, straight to the nearest Barnes-Stark shelter."

"Mama..." he yawned, still trembling with cold and shock,

"C'mere." Tony kissed his cheek, hugging him close. Jamie curled up against him, and, after a long while, he fell asleep. The older sub carried him into the shelter, laying him in a bed, and stretching out beside him. The boy stirred, curled up against him, barely waking up; Tony kissed his forehead, humming softly to him, "Shh," He murmured, "Sleep." Jamie yawned and fell back into a deep slumber.

 

Tony rubbed anti-itch lotion over Jamie's skin the following morning, the older sub's face was bruised from the alphas, but he ignored it, it'd be gone in a few days. He get Jamie dressed, and then himself, and lead the way out to the car.

"Mama...are we gonna be safe?" he asked; Tony nodded,

"I have the suit, baby, we'll be fine." He helped Jamie into the car, and slid in beside him, "We'll tour the campus, and...I'll call your father."

"Okay," he nodded, yawning,

"I'm so sorry that...that happened." Tony huffed. Jamie sniffed and shrugged,

"It’s okay mama. . ." he hugged him tightly.

"It's...yeah." Tony nuzzled him, "Let's go see this school."

"Okay," he smiled, nuzzling him back.

 

Tony stared at the floor as Bucky scented him all over, growling and angry. The alpha had traveled across the country when he heard of his mate and son in trouble, and he was furious,

"This is why I tried to keep you safe! Now you have a black eye, and if you didn't have extremis . . .!" he snarled angrily. "Things would have been SO much worse!" Tony flinched,

"...I know..." He whispered, "...I know, I know, I _know_. Okay? But Jamie _needs_ -"

"Needs what, to be hurt? Needs his mother hurt!? You all thought I was being ridiculous, Hell, Thor came and demoted us and I was RIGHT all along!" he growled, his eyes dilated. Tony slumped to his knees at Bucky's feet,

"...yes, sir..." He whispered, head down. Bucky slowly calmed down and he sighed, picking his mate up and hugging him tightly.

"I'm just glad you're both safe.” The alpha murmured, and Tony slumped against him,

"...he...I just want him to be happy..."

"I know . . . we'll work on it," he sighed, and kissed his cheek.

"...you're taking us home, aren't you?"

"Not until the tours are done," he sighed. "I want Jamie to have a good education . . . but I'm not leaving either of you here." Tony frowned,

"...what about the kids? They're just...home alone?"

"They're with Steve," Bucky said.

"...so...so you're coming...?"

"Yes," he said, kissing him softly. Tony slumped against him in relief,

"...I was...I was so...!" He shuddered, glancing at Jamie, sound asleep in the luxurious hotel bed, "...fuck...they...they had him...they were trying to drop him..." Bucky nodded and moved to the couch. He sat down and hugged Tony to his chest.

"You'll both be safe now." The alpha murmured, and the sub swallowed,

"I'm not w-weak...I was half asleep, I...fleas...and they wouldn't let us check in, and-" He took deep breaths, hands pressed to his chest, "Fuck. I don't know..." The other bed looked incredibly soft and comfortable, but Tony wouldn't leave Bucky's arms for anything. "...he liked MIT..."

"I know you're not weak," he kissed him. "I'm glad he likes it. I wonder if any of your professors are still teaching."

"...I'll check." Tony hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled, and carried Tony to the bed, getting in beside him. The sub inhaled his mate's scent, "...I just...it was my fault, y'know? I was in such a hurry that I...I left the door unlocked..."

"You're both safe, that's what matters," Bucky smiled, and nuzzled him.

"I...yeah." Tony twisted to look at Jamie, content, clean. His bites had gone down, the redness ebbing away, and he was sleeping soundly. "...I'm scared of him being so far away..."

"I know . . . what if he did those online classes?" he asked.

"He would never be content with that. Advanced robotics is a hands on major."

"He can't build robots at home?" he asked.

"Bucky, universities don't offer online robotics." Tony sighed, "And he's determined to get a degree." The dom nodded,

"What if just our family moved out here?"

"We have a pack alpha...we'd need permission." Tony mumbled, and Bucky growled angrily,

"Thor won't fucking say yes." He gritted out, and Tony hunched his shoulders,

"Why...why do you think that?"

"Because he'd probably do it just to spite me," he snarled; the omega tensed, curling up a little,

"...maybe not, though...?" He attempted, but Bucky shrugged,

"I don't want to talk to him." The alpha muttered; Tony sighed, and rolled over, his back against Bucky's chest. Bucky pressed up against him.

"I'll let him go to whatever college he wants, Bucky."

"I know," he kissed his neck. Tony sighed, closing his eyes,

"...and if you won't ask Thor...then _I_  will."

"....fine," he growled softly; Tony's scent filled with shame at Bucky's anger,

"...I'm sorry..." The sub whispered, and Bucky sighed and nuzzled him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured, trying to relax. Bucky smiled and kissed his neck before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?


	14. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child flirting. Between children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry about the wait, I was coming home from vacation and unpacking and such. School starts up again next week and I'm afraid that means slower postings, I'm sorry!!! But I'll try and get chapters posted at least once a week!

Tony fiddled with his collar as they stepped into MIT again, Jamie had begged for one last look, demanding to see where Tony had gone to classes, where he'd worked on Dummy. Jamie was so excited as he bounced along the hallways,

"My gift for you is sorta like Dummy, mama!" Tony arched a brow,

"Oh, is it?" He smiled happily, taking Jamie's hand.

"Yup!" The young sub smiled, squeezing his mom’s hand,

"That sounds wonderful," Tony paused, "Here, darling. This is where I went to one of my classes."

"Wow, what class was this? Where did you sit?" he asked, running inside the empty room; Tony trailed his fingers over the desks,

"Up there, middle seat." He stretched, "I think it was Advanced Electronics." Jamie smiled and ran into the seat his mother had pointed to; Tony smiled, "You look good right there." He murmured,

"Ahem," A voice said behind him, and Tony turned, eyes wide,

"Professor Stine!" The older omega exclaimed, and Jamie smiled and he ran forward,

"Were you one of mama’s professors?"

"I'm Professor Alexander Stine. And you must be James." The old, greying beta smiled, "I taught your mother advanced physics."

"Physics!" Tony exclaimed, "That's what it was!" Jamie beamed excitedly and looked up at his mother,

"I wanna go to school here, please, please, please!" The boy begged, and Tony huffed,

"I know, honey, but you wanted to check the other schools, didn't you?" Tony inquired, and Jamie bit his lip and nodded,

"Yeah but I'll probably wanna go here," he said, smiling up at Professor Stine with shining eyes; the beta shook Jamie's hand,

"Well, I teach Physics, beginning robotics, and one of the basic coding classes." He smiled, "I would love to have you in any of my classes."

"I would love to take them! Except I already know how to code...well, I'm trying." He smiled; Tony snorted,

"He's brilliant. He found my text book when he was four and coded an entire OS."

"Yep yep! And then mama let me build my first engine!" he smiled,

"At four?" Stine stared, "You're as brilliant as your mother, aren't you?" Jamie blushed and looked down at his feet,

"N-no, mama is a lot smarter than me."

"But when he was your age, he was about the same as you, I'd bet." Stine smiled, and Tony laughed,

"He's there, alright." The married omega said as Jamie smiled and shrugged, playing with his braid shyly. Tony ruffled his hair, "Let's go see the rest of the rooms, honey."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Stine!" he waved, and the man nodded,

"Good luck." The professor said; Jamie grinned and nuzzled his mom.

"Are all the teachers betas?" The young omega asked,

"No, darling, a few are omegas now, but mostly betas and alphas." Tony said softly, and Jamie nodded and squeezed his hand; Tony smiled, "Okay, next class."

"Okay!" Jamie smiled and looked down at the papers he'd gotten at the beginning of the tour,

"Okay, so...." Tony hummed, "Oh, this one, over here. This was my English class."

"English?" He wrinkled his nose,

"Yep, you already took general education, so you won't have to take it here." Jamie let out a deep breath,

"Good, I don’t want to take it again," The boy smiled,

"I know," Tony laughed. Jamie giggled and nuzzled his mother, when he saw this older alpha walk past him, somewhere in his teens probably, taking the tour as well, that made his blood rush. Tony blinked, looking down at his son, "Jamie?" The teenager had frozen in his tracks, gaze locked on the young submissive,

"...hi," The alpha breathed, "I'm Shaun, hi." He held his hand out, obviously awed by the young sub. Jamie licked his lips and he slowly walked forward, taking the alpha's hand,

"Jamie . . . hey . . ." He said, smiling. Tony frowned, grabbing Jamie's other hand,

"James," Tony said, but the alpha's breath hitched when their skin touched, staring down at Jamie, and he slid his other hand into Jamie's hair, soft and gentle. Growls ripped from Tony's throat, "Let go of my son!" Jamie moaned at the other alpha's hands in his hair, but he got a little spooked when his mother's voice was raised. He slowly backed off,

"Um, Shaun . . ." he quickly wrote down his number on the corner of his papers and he ripped it off, handing it over to the alpha; Tony growled,

"Jamie! What do you think you're doing?!" He pulled his son to face him, "What are you thinking?" Shuan stared at the number in his hand, eyes wide,

"Oh...oh, thank you!" The young exclaimed, holding it against his chest, "Thank you!" Jamie looked down, unable to look his mother in the eyes. Tony lifted his son's chin,

"James Edward Barnes-Stark! Answer me!"

"I felt a spark, mom!" he said, kind of scared. "I-I want to see him again!” Tony stared at him,

"A..a spark?" He shook his head, "No. No! No, you're too young! You can't...!" Jamie tilted his head, staring at his mother,

"Too young for what?"

"Honey, you...can't possibly be..." Tony shuddered, "We're going, come on. I'll show you where I lived, your dad's meeting us for lunch." But Shaun was running down the hall,

"Jamie! Jamie..." He spoke the name like a prayer, "I...I, here, my...my email address and...and-" He was holding out a small rose, and a bracelet. One that he'd obviously been wearing before; it was old and frayed. Jamie started breathing deeply, entranced by the alpha's smell. He hesitantly reached out for the gifts, remembering the trouble he'd been in before, but he took them anyway. He really liked this boy.

"Thank you, Shaun," he smiled, his eyes glossy as he slipped the bracelet on, the paper held firmly in his hand." Tony's teeth clenched, but he allowed it. He didn't much have a choice. Jamie smiled, staring at him with soft eyes as he waved, tucking the email in his pocket. He looked down and buried his nose in the bracelet. Shaun watched them go with wide blue eyes, pushing his dark hair out of his face.

"Wait...wait, are you going to attend here?" He asked, Tony stepped between them,

"How old are you? What's your last name?" He snapped,

"I'm f-fourteen, my last name is Daniels." Shaun stuttered,

"...fourteen...Daniels' electronics?" Tony's brow furrowed,

"Y-yeah." The alpha shuddered, and Jamie peaked his head out from behind his mother,

"I'll email you if I decide to go to MIT," Jamie smiled. Shaun's cheeks flushed pink,

"Okay. Okay, I...tell me where you're going. I'll go there, too." He murmured, "You're so beautiful..." Tony growled softly, but his eyes were glassy, his mind obviously using extremis.

"...you're going to back off, now. This is my son, and you can't just-!"

"Mom!" Jamie whimpered, "He's not a threat. . ."

"How do you know?! You don't know him, Jamie! He's a random stranger!" Tony pulled his son to the door, "We're leaving."

"I'll email you!" The young omega waved to Shaun as his mother pulled him away. The alpha waved back, eyes clear.

"Bye!" He called, and Tony huffed,

"Into the car." He ordered, and Jamie smiled and got into the car, humming happily. Tony sighed, "James, I thought we had been over this..." He muttered, mind sliding back to his extremis-fed search. _"Daniels, Shaun. Fourteen years old. Graduated High school last month, registered to attend MIT, son of Richard Daniels, CEO of Daniels' electronics."_  Jarvis stated, inside Tony's head.

"But he wasn't like the other alphas, mama . . ." Jamie said, smiling,

"How do you know?" Tony grunted, "He probably only wants you so that he can help his father get the contracts with SI he's been begging for." Tony despised Richard Daniels. Jamie stared at him, his eyes filled with horror,

"D-do you really think so?"

"I don't know, darling...we have to be careful...." Tony sighed as Jamie hunched down, and played with the bracelet on his wrist. "You can't just...give yourself to the first cute alpha-"

"I haven’t!" he whimpered.”'I thought a lot of alphas were cute! And betas! I got courted almost every day at school! He smelled so amazing, mama, and when he touched me . . ." he groaned and flopped over in his seat; Tony sighed, parking on the side of the road,

"...you'll...need to be supervised." The older omega muttered, and Jamie glared at his mother,

"I don’t need supervision . . ."

"Yes, you do!" Tony snapped, "If he's going to come to our home and visit you, you have to have supervision!"

"You're going to let him come over?” he asked, smiling. Tony sighed,

"Your papa won't like it." The older omega muttered, "...but I'll do what I can." At that, Jamie beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"I can't guarantee it, okay? So...so don't...because Thor has to say yes, too, and..." Tony pulled back onto the street, "Okay...okay, my apartment…was...here."

"Wow . . . can we live there?" He asked, smiling as he stared at it; Tony snorted,

"That flat is...god, it's too small for all of us. And it's one room." The sub sighed, "If we move here, you, dad, and I, we'll have to buy a house."

"Oh," Jamie frowned, "We can't get a large apartment?"

"Not with your brother and sisters. And they'll have to switch schools."

"That’s not fair to them . . ." The young boy whined; Tony shook his head,

"I don't think they'll mind." The older omega said, but Jamie pouted and looked down,

"Don’t they have friends?"

"It's likely," Tony murmured, he knew Nia had at least one, that Danny had a group of alpha boys he hung out with, but the younger girls stayed with only each other.

“I don’t want to separate them," Jamie stated.

"We'll talk to them about it, honey. It would be their choice, too. I can't...just leave your father and...I don't think he would let me."

"I know," Jamie sighed and nuzzled his mother, and Tony smoothed his hair,

"Okay, let's go meet your dad."

 

Bucky waved them over when he saw his mate and son, already seated at a table, waiting to order. Tony sat across from his alpha,

"So..." He bit his lip, "We, uh, we met one of Jamie's uh, future schoolmates."

"Yeah? How was he?" he asked, handing over menus.

"Hot..." Jamie blushed, and Bucky’s head shot up,

"What?!" The alpha exclaimed, and Tony grimaced,

"Jamie, hush. Pick your food." He muttered, "He was nice, he...he and Jamie really hit it off, look, don't freak out, Bucky." Bucky tried to calm down,

"What's the boy’s name? Did you do a background check?" He interjected, and Tony nodded,

"Shaun Daniels, lives in New York, son of...Richard Daniels."

"Richard Daniels?" Bucky asked, frowning,

"Daniels' Electronics CEO." Tony explained.

"Yeah I know," he snarled, and rubbed his hand over his head when he saw the bracelet. "What the hell is that?!" Tony grabbed Bucky's hand before he could reach for it,

"Bucky...he has every right to...accept a courting gift."

"Every right?! He's twelve!" The alpha growled,

"Yes, he's twelve, and you're acting like you're the same age. The boy is only fourteen, and is on a similar track to Jamie. They'd have to be supervised until Jamie turns eighteen, of course. But...we can't pick for him." Bucky breathed heavily through his nose, and he pulled his arm back.

"Fine...fine," he said, seeing the waitress come over; Tony sighed, looking down,

"I know...it...it's hard, but this kid, he's motivated, at least. Starting MIT and...and already graduated high school. He's a couple years behind Jamie, but..."

"Not everyone is as smart as our boy," he smiled at his son. Jamie was glowering at them, clearly upset,

"Look, James, you can't expect this to be easy." Tony sighed,

"No, I don't, but I expect you to not treat him like a bad guy!" Jamie frowned, and Tony sighed,

"I'm trying not to, didn't I make that clear?” The older omega asked, and Jamie sighed and nodded, nuzzling his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. But...but we'll figure it out." Tony promised,

"Okay," he smiled. He couldn't wait to be alone so he could email Shaun, Tony sighed, ruffling Jamie's hair. Jamie smiled and ordered the chicken and pasta; Tony picked through his food, worried and nervous, when it came. He was terrified of so many things; Jamie getting pregnant, getting hurt, or killed.

"Tony?" Bucky asked, just wanting to make sure his mate was okay,

"Hmm?" Tony looked up at him, then winced, hand moving to his head, _"Updating databases."_  Jarvis spoke inside his head. Bucky frowned and he took Tony’s hand,

"Are you alright?"

"Mm..f...fine..." Tony stuttered, eyes glazed, "...just..." _"Update stage 2, uploading."_  Tony gripped his head, eyes clenching shut. Bucky came forward and he grabbed his mate’s shoulders,

"Tony?! What's wrong?!" his eyes were full of fear. The omega didn't respond, just stared, mouth open slightly. Bucky stared at his face, slapping his cheek lightly, trying to get his attention. Tony's eyes snapped up to his face,

"I-" _"Update 3, processing."_  The sub whimpered.

"I'm calling an ambulance," he said, reaching for his phone, but Tony grabbed his hand,

"No! No...I'm fine, I'm...it's extremis, I'm fine."

"What is it doing?” he asked, putting his phone away,

"...u...updating Jarvis..." Tony shuddered.

"That's weird," he said, nodding but understanding; the sub hunched over,

"Ow..." He whined, and Bucky pressed the ice water he got to Tony's head. The omega whimpered, "Oh...oh, it's cold..."

"Sorry," he said, and he took the ice away, kissing his head. Tony groaned,

"....ow. This is not...I gotta work on that." The omega murmured; Bucky sighed, and nuzzled him before sitting back down. The sub glanced at Jamie, who looked extremely concerned.

"Are you okay mama?" Jamie asked,

"Yes, darling." Tony kissed his son's hair, "Eat your food."

"Okay . . ." he gave him a worried look, and he went back to eating; Tony's head pounded, it ached and throbbed, until his vision blurred,

"I..." he stumbled as they walked back into the hotel, squinting against the light. Bucky hugged him,

"I'll give you some medicine when we get back to the hotel."

"I don't know if it will help...this shouldn't be..." Tony shook his head, leaning into Bucky's side. "Jamie? What are you doing?" He turned to look at his son, who had his phone out. Jamie looked up at his mother,

"Oh, nothing," he smiled, going back to his phone; Tony frowned, but his head hurt too bad to do much more.

"What? Come on, what are you doing on the-?"

"I'm just playing a game," he frowned and minimized his email, opening up angry birds to show him, but Tony grunted,

"I don't believe-" He hunched his shoulders as Bucky nudged him into the elevator. Jamie smiled and closed the game, going back to his email. Tony grimaced, his head pounding, "What've you got up here, medicine-wise?"

"Advil," Bucky said.

"...I don't think that's gonna cut it." Tony muttered, "Jamie! Give me your phone."

"What? No!" he said, frowning.

"Yes, give me your phone!" Tony narrowed his eyes, and the phone shut off. "I know what you're doing." The young sub gasped, looking at his phone, and then at his mother,

"So what!? Why can't I email him!?"

"So we need to discuss things first, and you're not emailing him without monitoring..."

"That's invasion of privacy!" He whimpered, "And so unfair!"

"You're _twelve._ "

"I don't care! I understand being monitored in person, but we're not going to have cybersex!" he shouted. Tony winced, it hurt too badly,

"Jamie! Shut up!" He couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth; Jamie winced, and he ran to his room, his phone in hand. Tony's extremis locked the device down, there was no way Jamie could get it to function. "...I don't want him just...just...!" In the bedroom, Jamie screamed in anger. Bucky sighed and hugged his mate,

"I don’t want him to either . . . but you can't support him and then tell him he can't talk to him.”

"He can't talk unsupervised! I told him that, Bucky! I know what kids are like, I know what young omegas are like, because I was one!" Bucky sighed,

"Alright . . . it’s your decision . . . but how are you going to supervise them when they go to school together?" he asked; Tony grimaced,

"I'll find a way. He's not living in the dorms!"

"Fine," Bucky said, sighing. He would trust his mate . . . even if he thought his mate should trust his son more; Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...gimme the Advil." He finally mumbled; Bucky got it down from the cabinet, and handed it over with a glass of water. The sub swallowed them down, shaking, "...fuck...I don't know what to do."

"Try to put yourself in the situation," he said, shrugging,

"In the situation, I'd fuck the alpha." Tony grunted, "At his age, at least. Except I was giving omegas head, and fucking Betas."

"Okay. We're not going to let him do that, but I don’t see why you can't let him send emails," he said.

"Because what if he sends something he shouldn't? What if he sneaks off to meet up with him? I know young alphas, too, Bucky."

". . . so read his emails secretly?” he shrugged. He knew it sounded absolutely terrible,

"I'm not going to do that, if I read them, he'll _know_  I'm reading them." Bucky nodded and sighed, pressing his head in the table.

"I don’t know."

"...fuck...my head is splitting open!" The omega pulled at his hair, shaking.

"Do you want to try a nap? Or a bath?” his alpha asked. Tony shuddered,

"I...I don't know, it hurts..." He tucked himself into Bucky's chest. Bucky hugged him tightly, and nuzzled his head. "...I don't think it finished...Jarvis keeps saying _processing_..." Tony groaned.

"Why can't Jarvis make it process faster?” he asked.

"I don't know." Tony breathed a sigh, "Nap..."

"Okay," he lifted Tony up and carried him to the bed; the sub stretched a little, shivering,

"Will...will you lay by me? Have the girls called? How's Danny?" Bucky took off both of their shoes, and got in bed beside him,

"I talked to them before you showed up for lunch, they're okay,"

"They're...? Okay...good." Tony clenched his eyes shut, and the lights flickered off, extremis worming through the wiring. Bucky bit his lip, he was kind of freaked out by extremis, but was glad his mate had it; Tony nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Bucky hummed, and smiled, kissing his head. Jamie sobbed in his room, holding his phone to his chest.

 

The omega rubbed his temples as Jamie sat sullenly across the table from him,

"...please, Jamie. Just wait. Just wait a while, we'll have him over. Don't start this through emails..."

"You barely even let me talk to Shaun at MIT," he whimpered.

"We don't know him, or what he wants." Tony frowned, "You already said too much to him in those emails."

"I only sent two!" He started crying. "I didn't even see his response!"

"You told him you _wanted_  him, Jamie! And that you'd go to whatever school _he_  chose! I raised you better than that!" Jamie buried his face in his hands,

"Mommmm!!!!" he blushed, deeply upset that his mother had read his emails. Tony snatched the phone out of Jamie's hands,

"You _don't_  know him!"

"Neither do you!" he shot back, trying to grab his phone back, leaning across the table. Tony shoved it into his pocket,

"Exactly! If I knew him, I would know whether to trust him!"

"So let me invite him over!" He shouted, pounding his fist on the table,

"I said we would once we got home!" Tony snarled, "We're not-I haven't talked with his father or anything!"

"Does he live in New York?” Jamie asked, tilting his head.

" _Yes_!" Tony slapped a hand over his face, "Daniels' Electronics is in New York, and that's where he and his father live!" Jamie whimpered and sat down,

"I want to see him when we get home!" The young omega insisted, and Tony growled,

"Fuck, Jamie! You're a _kid_!"

"I don’t care! Why does age matter?!” he whined,

"Because you're not legal! You can't make these decisions, and you have no experience with this!" Tony growled, "If you two have _sex_ , he could go to Juvenile hall, for statutory rape." Tony narrowed his eyes, "Because you're _children_."

"But papa is over 70 years older than you!" he shouted back at him. Tony pressed a hand over his face,

"And _yet_ , I was in my late _twenties_!" He snapped, "Over eighteen, experienced...and how well did that go, Jamie? How did my life _go_?! Do you know?!"

"Yes I know,” The boy muttered and he slumped in his seat, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, I won’t see Shaun; while other omegas have boyfriends I'll just stay at home!" He got up and started marching to his room; Tony grabbed him by the arm,

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that we want you safe? That I don't want you to go through what I've been...." Tony shuddered, "He can come over, but you can't order us around like that, Jamie...I want you to be happy, and I'm willing to...willing to have him over, to get to know him, okay?" Jamie whimpered and he hugged his mother,

"I _need_  him, mama . . . I don’t know what it is," he said, biting his lip; Tony hugged him close,

"I...I don't know, we'll do some tests, see if...if something happened."

"What would happen?" Jamie asked, sniffling.

"I...I don't know." Tony bit his lip, thinking of the way he and Bucky had connected. The young sub sighed and pressed his face into his mother’s shirt. "But Bruce knows what to look for." Tony assured him.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Do you think Shaun’s thinking of me?" Tony felt Jamie's phone buzz in his pocket,

"I'm sure he is." The older omega assured him; Jamie nodded, and sighed, pulling away to go to his room; Tony sighed, and slowly pulled the phone out,

 _"Jamie? Are you there?"_  The latest text read, _"I don't know what it is, I need to see you..."_  Tony turned the phone off. Jamie flopped down on his bed, and he played with the bracelet. He smiled softly, and tried to figure out the schematics of turning his lamp into a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! What do you think will happen next? What are the consequences of Jamie's actions??? What do you think Extremis is doing??


	15. What He's Dealing With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun visits Jamie

Tony couldn't stand how antsy Jamie was, and they cut the center out of their trip, going home for the two weeks before the tower openings. He watched Jamie pace and fidget as they waited for Shaun and his father to arrive. Jamie fixed his shirt for the hundredth time.

"Do I look okay?” He asked, biting his lip,

"Jamie, you look great." Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair, and pushed his son at the new couch. "Sit down, relax. We made food, we cleaned, you showered, dad made _me_  shower, we're fine."

"Okay," Jamie said, his knee bouncing as he sat down. He was so nervous and excited, he wanted to go running after him, knowing he was so close. . . but he had to be calm; Tony watched him, chewing his lip. They'd done the blood tests, but Bruce hadn't sent him the results yet. Tony's head jerked up when the elevator doors opened, but Bucky waved him down, and headed to let their guests in.

"Hello, Alpha and Omega Barnes-Stark." A deep voice issued from the light skinned man gripping Shaun's shoulder; Tony disliked Richard Daniels more as soon as he saw Shaun's expression. Jamie inhaled deeply and he sat up in his seat, desperately wanting to go over and see him. He was wearing the alpha's bracelet, his heart pounding in his chest. Bucky held up a hand for him to wait, and he nodded to the father.

"Alpha Daniels . . . would you like some coffee?” The alpha asked both of them, trying to be hospitable. Richard's lips twitched, flicking to Tony's mug, which the sub was just lifting to his lips,

"I was under the impression that coffee was unhealthy for subs." He smiled, and Tony's knuckles went white around the handle of the cup. Shaun winced at his father's words, but then he saw Jamie, and he lit up from the inside with joy.

"You will not insult my mate again," Bucky growled softly, "It is his decision what he drinks," He came over and stood beside Tony. Jamie beamed brightly, getting up and running over, burying his face in Shaun’s chest. He just couldn't wait anymore. Richard looked down at Jamie as if he were a pile of money up for the taking, and Tony took a step forward, eyes narrowing; Shaun wrapped his arms around the young sub, breathing in his scent, and closing his eyes.

"Hi, Jamie." He whispered, "I missed you." Tony snorted, ushering the kids to the couch. He'd given Jamie his phone back, with Jarvis monitoring. Jamie had agreed to the compromise, because he knew Jarvis wouldn't tell everything else he said. Jamie smiled and sat beside him, since he knew his mother would not allow him in the alpha's lap.

"I missed you too . . . so much," he shuddered and closed his eyes; Bucky snorted,

"Take a seat," The soldier motioned to a recliner for Daniels. The alpha arched a brow at Bucky,

"It's the omega's job to show me my seat." Tony straightened up from where he was asking Shaun about his trip to MIT; the omega flashed a smile,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Daniels, I was unaware you were blind." The omega said sweetly; Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony, smirking softly before looking back at Daniels.

"The only job my omega has is to take out the trash if I deem it unworthy of being in the household," he said, narrowing his eyes at the other alpha. Tony had to look away at that, but Shaun hunched a little lower on the couch, hugging Jamie to him. The omega noticed immediately,

"Regardless, the chair is over there." He waved a hand dismissively, and offered Shaun a glass of soda. Jamie smiled and took the glass, offering it to Shaun himself, staring up at his alpha with big adoring eyes. The boy's lips stretched in an answering smile,

"Thank you, Jamie." He murmured, sliding his fingers around the glass. Tony tensed when Daniels' hand touched his shoulder,

"Omega Barnes-Stark," The alpha hummed, and Tony tensed, seeing something _predatory_  in his gaze. "I don't know if you ever saw my proposal for a _contract_  between our companies-" Tony took a step back,

"We're not accepting any contracts at the moment,"

"Well, it looks like one is trying anyway." Daniels glanced at Shaun and Jamie.

"You’re welcome," Jamie hummed and nuzzled at Shaun, feeling himself hover above a drop, oblivious to the conversation happening around them. Bucky snarled angrily,

"This is nothing but childhood romance, Alpha Daniels. You will receive no money from their coupling, not now, not ever." Tony inched himself between the youngsters on the couch and Richard,

"What you're implying is not going to happen." He said calmly, "My son isn't something to be sold, and neither is yours." Bucky stood between Daniels and Tony as an extra shield, his eyes narrowing as if daring the alpha to react,

"Well, if they breed, we'll be _family_ , and family helps each other out." Richard said with a smile; Shaun winced at the word _breed_ , holding Jamie closer to his side, embarrassed. Jamie nuzzled Shaun’s chin, trying to comfort him.

"Our family holds no obligation to yours. If you come here begging for money, you shall receive none." Bucky said without hesitation.

"Then I'll just have to take my _minor_  child, and go home." Richard stepped around them, and Tony felt Jamie's panic immediately, his nose burned with it; Shaun whimpered, holding tight to Jamie,

"Father, please... _please_  don't-!" The young alpha begged, Jamie whined and pressed his face into Shaun’s shirt,

"Don't leave, please please, we just got back together!" He whined loudly, grabbing fistfuls of the alpha's shirt; Richard growled,

"Shaun, get up, we're leaving!" Tony's heart clenched,

"You want some kind of deal, right? What is it _you_  have to offer, Daniels?" The omega asked; Bucky turned to Tony,

"Don't, you made your fortune on your own, he can make his own," he said to Tony. The omega fought back a whimper as Richard dragged Shaun to his feet,

"We're leaving, boy!" The sub had to grab Bucky's hand for support, remembering his own father treating him the same way. Jamie whined loudly,

"I-I'll see you later, Shaun?” He called out, watching the alpha get pulled away. He felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest. Bucky hugged his mate, trying to comfort him. Tony squirmed out of his grip, taking Jamie's hand,

"Jamie! I love you!" Shaun cried as the elevator doors closed. Tony swallowed as his mind swarmed with information; hospital visits for 'falling' and 'running into thing' filled Shaun Daniels' past, and the omega shuddered, unsure how to proceed.

"I love you too," he whined loudly and he bent in half, burying his face in his knee caps.

Bucky sighed, and rubbed Tony's back," That kid’s home life isn't good, is it? I could smell his fear," he said. Tony pulled Jamie to him,

"Hey...it's...it's okay, Jamie." He whispered, lifting sad eyes to Bucky's face. Jamie whined and pressed against his mother, holding Shaun’s abandoned drink tightly in his hands. Bucky bit his lip.

"Do you think we can get the police involved?"

"I don't...I don't know if that's a good idea..." Tony whispered, "Maybe if...I mean, we run that shelter for abused youth, I don't think we've ever had an alpha before."

"What if we made a smaller wing attached? For Alphas and Betas?” he said, nuzzling his omega.

"We have betas," Tony pressed his fingers through his hair, "I just...if he gets taken...then he could get put in foster care and..." He closed his eyes, "...they soulbonded, Bucky. Bruce sent me the results, that's why I tried to make a deal."

"Soulbonded?" he said, sighing. "I had no idea . . . or I would have let you…”

"I didn't want to say it in front of that...that asshole!" Tony stroked Jamie's hair, "It's going to be alright, Jamie. I'll figure this out." He wracked his brains, sighing, "If...if I offer him a deal, then...what we'll want is...is guardianship of Shaun until he's eighteen, so we can supervise him. Daniels is going to want Shaun to have some sort of control in SI, because Jamie and Nia are the eldest..." He shook his head, "We can't give him that, he's got too tight of a hold on Shaun."

"What if we just call the cops on him, say that we have reason to believe a 14 year old is being physically abused and needs to be removed? Then we can take him in, since he is soul bonded."

"But can we?" Tony frowned, "Can we take him? What are the laws regarding soul bonds? I don't...it's so rare." Jamie looked at his mother with big puffy eyes,

"I'll help you look," he sniffed, rubbing his eyes;

"I've got Jarvis looking," Tony assured him, "We'll fix this, darling."

"Okay," he whimpered and curled up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "I do wanna go to MIT mama....even if he doesn't wanna....that's where I wanna go."

"I know, darling." Tony kissed Jamie's hair gently, and straightened up, "...we'll have to call the SI PR team, and Pepper." He sighed, "Bruce will show his research, and we'll have to find proof he's being abused...more visits...his mother is...dead. But he has an aunt, maybe she would supervise visits instead of his father." Jamie hugged his mother tightly,

"I don't want him to hurt anymore," he whispered,

"I...yeah, baby. Me either." Tony stared at the floor, shaking his head. "We'll figure this out, I promise." He knew Bucky could feel how shaky he was, how seeing Richard Daniels had stressed him, reminding him of his father. Bucky kissed the top of Tony’s head,

"Why don't you go take a bath, and I'll go talk to Bruce?"

"A bath?" Tony arched a brow, "I guess." He shook his head, "No, wait. I'm going to stay with Jamie. We'll watch a movie."

"Okay," he nodded and smiled, rubbing his mate’s back; Tony kissed his cheek,

"I can't imagine being...being separated from you like that." He muttered, before he stepped over to smooth Jamie's hair, "Do you want to watch a sappy lovey movie?" Bucky smiled, and he went to go see Bruce; Jamie whimpered and nodded, curling up alongside his mate.

"Can Tonia join us when she gets home from school?"

"Of course." Tony agreed softly, Antonia hadn't taken the news of Jamie's infatuation well, but she was trying. "Today is her last day."

"Oh good," he smiled, curling up against him, and sighing softly. "I miss him already. . ."

"I...I know." Tony murmured softly, "I...you know how me and daddy are? How we're...closer than everyone else?" Jamie nodded, staring up at him; "You..." Tony sighed, "You're way too much like me. You...you and Shaun sould bonded, like me and your daddy." Jamie smiled brightly,

"We did?! So we're meant to be together!?"

"So it would seem. That doesn't mean it will be easy, Jamie. It takes work to have a relationship." The younger omega bit his lip, and he nodded,

"Yeah . . . I don’t really know him at all, do I?"

"No, you don't." Tony stroked his cheek, "But you have your whole life to get to know him." Jamie smiled and exhaled softly,

"I can't wait."

"I bet, we'll make sure you have that time." Tony rubbed Jamie's back, turning on a romance movie with extremis.

"Thank you," he smiled and rubbed his eyes,

"Here, this movie is good. Your dad hates it." That made Jamie laughed,

"What movie is it?"

"Because I said so." Tony chuckled. Jamie smiled and was silent for the rest of the movie. Tony just stroked his hair, smiling when Nia settled on Jamie's other side. Jamie smiled at his sister,

"Shaun came over today." The young omega murmured, and Antonia's smile faltered,

"...yeah?" she asked softly, "Um, that's cool." At her response, Jamie hunched his shoulders,

"I really like him, Tonia . . ."

"I...I know." She whispered, "I'm happy for you." Antonia stared determinedly at the screen. Jamie smiled and nuzzled her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug; Nia sniffed, and hugged him back. She didn't like the heavy alpha smell on his skin as he nuzzled her, smiling into her arm. Antonia squeezed him, "Why'd he leave? I thought he'd stay longer."

"His father was mean," he said, sighing.

"Oh no..." Nia sighed, "I'm sorry." Jamie sniffed,

"Mama is going to try to get him to visit again.”

"You think he won't come?"

"I think he will, his father won’t let him," he said, sniffling,

"Mama and dad are strong, they'll get him here."

"I hope so," he smiled and nuzzled her. "Even if he went to live at his aunt’s, I'd be happy."

"His aunt is going to come visit," Tony yawned, "Talk to us."

"Oh good," Jamie smiled, and put his head on Tonia’s lap.

"Tomorrow." Tony added, "Just me and your daddy first, and then you can come out and meet her. I want to know what she's like first."

"Okay," he smiled and played with his bracelet some more. He would see Shaun soon, he could feel it.

 

"Ms. Daniels," Tony greeted the beta woman softly, "I'm Tony Barnes-Stark, and this is my husband, Bucky." The beta shook their hands, a little wary,

"It's Dia, please." She offered, and Tony nodded,

"This...we have a problem, Dia, and we're hoping that you're the solution." The omega said quietly, and Bucky motioned for the woman to sit,

"Your nephew, Shaun, is being abused by his father." The alpha said without hesitation, and Dia swallowed,

"...what does this have to do with Stark Industries?" She whispered, "Why...why the interest?"

"Our son..." Tony sighed, "Our son is in love with Shaun."

"They're soul bonded, our scientists identified a clear match. We want you to gain custody of him so both boys can be happy." Bucky said, and Tony smacked his arm,

"Bucky!" He pressed a hand to his face, and Dia's eyes widened,

"Soul bonded?" She stared, "You want..custody?" Dia looked around warily, "I can testify that he's abusing Shaun. I've taken him before, but Richard...just..." Bucky shrugged, he didn't see the big deal in telling her.

"We can make sure Richard does not get custody of him again.”

"Can you?" Dia frowned, biting her lip, "My brother...he won't give in easily. You'll need strong evidence. How old is your boy?"

"Twelve," Bucky sighed, "We have good lawyers."

"Twelve years old and..." She shook her head, "could I meet him?"

"We need some things worked out first," Tony said softly, "We need it in writing, a statement of what happened, every incident you know of...and signed." Bucky held out some pieces of paper and a pen. Dia hesitated,

"...I can't watch him hurt Shaun any longer." she started to write, Jarvis recording her every move. Bucky smiled and kissed his mates head, nuzzling him; Tony pulled him into the kitchen,

"You shouldn't have told her-I don't want Daniels finding out about the bond."

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know. Maybe she won’t tell him," He said, shrugging,

"Maybe, and maybe she will, and he'll hold onto Shaun even tighter." Tony shuddered,

_"Sir, she has finished."_

"So we'll tell her to keep this confidential," He said, sighing and going back out, taking the papers from her, and looking them over. "Thank you." Tony reviewed them through jarvis's strange port in his head,

"Ms. Daniels, it's extremely important that you don't tell anyone about this."

"We don't want anyone to get hurt," he said, sighing softly. Dia slowly nodded,

"Telling about...this, it would put Shaun in danger. He's probably already being hurt for liking your son in the first place. May I meet the boy, now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him," Bucky smiled and walked out the door. Not a minute later, and Jamie was walking inside.

"H-hello ma'am."

"Oh...you are a beautiful one, aren't you? I can see why Shaun would..." She held out her hand, "I'm Dia Daniels." Jamie blushed and took her hand, giving it a firm shake.

"James Barnes-Stark."

"Wow, that's a big name to grow into," Dia smiled, "You fell for my favorite boy in the world, James."

"Did I?" he asked, smiling brightly, "I really like him so far, I can't wait to hang out with him at length."

"Yes, Shaun is my nephew, and...and I love him with all my heart." she looked Jamie over, seeing his bright, intelligent eyes, his smooth skin, wavy hair pulled into a loose braid, and nimble fingers.

"He seems really nice so far...do you know what things he likes?" Jamie asked. He wanted to get a present for Shaun,

"He loves robotics, I know that. His father wants him to go for business, to MIT, that is. But he wants to go for Engineering. And his favorite color is, well, green. The color of your eyes." she smiled. He smiled and hummed happily,

"I want to give him a present when I see him."

"You do?" She smiled back, "He gave you a bracelet?"

"Yes!" he smiled and extended his arm so she could see the bracelet, "It has a pretty rose on it."

"Wow, it's...wow." Dia exclaimed, "That was-! That was Shaun's mother's!"

"Was it?" he asked, smiling and touching the faded flower,

"Yes. She cherished it...he's been wearing it since she died." Jamie bit his lip,

"I....I feel bad for accepting something so important to him."

"Don't feel bad, you're destined for each other." Dia murmured, and Jamie blushed and nodded.

"Thank you so much, Dia," he smiled; Dia kissed his cheek,

"No, thank _you_ , Jamie, for giving him a chance to be free." The young sub sniffed and rubbed his eyes,

"My mama’s the one who’s going to make him free.”

"Yes, but if you hadn't been there, they wouldn't know to make him safe."

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled, kissing the flower; Dia stood,

"So," She extended her hand to Tony, "I'll be waiting for your call." Bucky smiled and clapped his mates shoulder, proud of him; Tony saw Dia to the elevator, and leaned into Bucky's chest,

"Let's...just hope she's sincere."

"I think she is," Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek.

"Yeah, but we can't be sure," Tony sighed, before smiling at Jamie, "A gift that was his mother's...that's special, darling."

"I know, I want to take good care of it," he said, making sure he wasn't damaging it; Tony kissed him gently on the nose,

"Yeah, I know you will." Jamie hummed happily and closed his eyes, leaning against his mother. "I'm proud of you." Tony whispered.

"Thanks mama," he beamed. Bucky smiled and led his family to the living room; Tony flopped on the couch, eyes vacant, as he tried to work out the specs of the challenge they were facing. Bucky flopped down next to him, and smiled,

"Hey,"

"Hey." Tony murmured, "Sorry, just...thinking. Arranging."

"I know, I was thinking, do you want to do our date tomorrow night?” The alpha asked.

"Can we?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes," he smiled and nuzzled him. "I'm going to go start on dinner now." The sub nodded, watching him go, then his breath huffed out of him as his alpha children clambered up to sit on him. Danny smiled and held up a picture of the beach he drew,

"What do you think, mama?”

"It's beautiful! Let's put it up on the wall." There was an entire wall dedicated to his children's artwork, including a few of Jamie's schematics.

"Okay!" He smiled, and got off of Tony so his mother could get it up there for him. Tony stood, getting a tac and sticking it on the wall.

"There."

"Perfect!" he smiled, his art skills were getting pretty good for his age; Tony grinned,

"Yes, perfect. You got your dad's talent." At Tony’s words, Danny smiled and hugged him,

"I want to get better at art."

"Do you?" Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Your school offers classes, would you like to take one in the fall? Unless we move...then I'll find you a good school with an art program wherever we go." The young alpha frowned,

"Why would we move?"

"If Jamie goes to MIT...we'll have to figure something out so he's not there alone." Tony explained, Danny bit his lip,

"I don’t want to leave my friends.” The young alpha said, brow furrowing; Tony swallowed,

"I know, but it's dangerous for Jamie to go alone, darling."

"So we all have to pick up and move because of him!?” He growled. Tony narrowed his eyes,

"No one said that, and you'll watch how you talk about your brother!" He stood up, "I'm going with Jamie, I'll do what I have to, to keep him safe. If the rest of you don't want to go, then I'll figure _something_  out so you don't have to do one measly thing _you_  don't want to!" Danny whined and ran to his room. It was unfair to ask him to leave his life behind so the star child could go get famous. Tony pressed a hand over his face, sinking to sit on the couch, "Shit." Bucky smelled the mood shift in the living room from the kitchen, and he came out to inspect.

"What happened?"

"...Danny got mad when I mentioned moving." Tony grunted, "I didn't mean everyone..." Bucky nuzzled him,

"He'll come around.”

"Will he?" Tony sighed, "I don't think he understands the danger Jamie faces…"

"So explain it to him, try to do it in a way he won’t freak out," he shrugged. "Or I can do it."

"...would you?" Tony rubbed his temples, "I said he could do art, and he...he.."

"I'll talk to him," Bucky smiled and went to Danny's room. The young alpha was drawing, his hands covered in graphite as he struggled on the page he was using. He twitched when Bucky's entrance muted his music. "Danny . . . we need to talk," He said, sitting down on his bed;

"What about?" Danny flung down the graphite, moving for pastels, "About how we do _everything_  for Jamie?" He streaked red across the page.

"We don't do everything for Jamie, we just want him to have opportunities, we want all of you to. We'd be more than happy to send you to art school if you picked up your other grades," Danny rolled his eyes,

"Right. Like it's _easy_ , just because Jamie gets straight A's!"

"Danny, we've gotten phone calls from your teachers about you skipping! You can't skip, you need to attend your classes and learn!"

"I _do_! I don't understand it any better when I stay!" The alpha snapped, "You and genius Jamie don't understand!"

"Don't call your brother that,” Bucky said, and he sighed, "If we got a tutor for you, would  you go to classes?"

"Tutors don't work! I _tried_! The numbers and...and letters don't stay still..." Danny looked away, ashamed.

" . . . Don't stay still?" he asked, and he hugged his son, ""Listen to me, it’s okay. They jump around for me too," He smiled, "I can ask mama about it, and see what we can do. We’re not mind readers . . . we didn't know." Danny shuddered at the touch,

"...what?"

"I don’t know the name of it, but it happens sometimes in people," he nuzzled his son,

"R-really?" Danny whimpered, "...you're not lying, right? I-" Bucky hugged him tight,

"I'm not lying, I would never lie to you. I love you, Danny. There is nothing wrong with you, understand me? There's nothing wrong with needing help," he kissed his forehead,

"But Jamie doesn't! And mom wants to move to _Cambridge_!"

"Not all of us, he wants Jamie to go to whatever college he wants to go to, but he can't go alone. We're trying to figure out a way Jamie can go but we don’t all have to move."

"Right. So he'll leave us to take care of Jamie."

"I won’t let that happen," he reassured him,

"Then what _is_  going to happen?! I don't want to go! Mom wants to go with Jamie!"

"I don’t know .  . . we're trying to figure that out," he said, kissing his head again.

"Mom's gonna leave..." Danny whispered, "He's gonna leave with Jamie..." The ten year old shuddered.

"No no, he's not going to leave," Bucky hugged him against his chest. "Did you know that I went to art school?" Danny's eyes widened,

"You _did_?" He exclaimed, "I can't though...because of my grades...and I don't want to move!" Bucky nodded,

"I didn't finish thought. We'll get your grades back up, I'm sure your mother has a few tricks to help with the jumping words and letters.”

"..do...do you think so?" Danny bit his lip, hesitant.

"Yes, I do, " he chuckled, "Why don't you show me what you're working on?" Bucky inquired, and Danny flushed,

"...Macy took me to a museum, with this... _abstract_  paintings, and..." He gestured, trying to explain the flowing pastel and graphite.

"Wow," he grinned, "There wasn't a whole lot of this back in my day. Who’s this Macy person?" he asked,

"A friend." Danny rolled his eyes, "From school. You've met her, dad."

"Yeah, but do you like her," he asked,

"No, dad. That's gross. Besides, she's an alpha." Danny waved a hand, and Bucky chuckled,

"Two alphas can like each other. It's rare, but it happens."

"Well, I don't like her like that, dad."

"That's fine, I was just wondering," he smiled. "Do you like anyone at school?"

"No, dad." Danny grimaced, "No. I have friends."

"Okay, sorry," he smiled and nuzzled him. "Don't hate your brother, okay? We're doing what we can for all of you."

"...he gets everything he wants, dad." Danny muttered, causing Bucky to sigh,

"That's not true. A lot of what he wants, he works hard to get it. Right now he is really sad."

"He gets _everything_ , dad, he wants a phone? He gets one. He wants a tablet? He gets one!" The young alpha cried, and Bucky sighed,

"We're trying our best, Danny. You could have those things too."

"No I couldn't! You base everything on grades!"

"And we're going to get your grades up, I promise," he nuzzled him. "Trust your old man, okay?"

"How? You can't-they won't-!"

"There are ways to help you see them better," he sighed.

"Yeah? Then why don't you know them?!"

"Because there wasn't that kind of help back in the 1920s," he growled softly,

"Yeah, dad? Well you've been in modern day long enough to figure it out!"

"Watch your tone!" he growled, "I'm not in school, I don't have to constantly read and write, so I don't need the help!"

"What, so helping mom run a multi-billion dollar company doesn't require reading?" Danny sneered.

"You know your mother does most of the work!" he snarled. "I have methods to focus on reading, but it'll be better if we use your mother’s methods!” Danny narrowed his eyes,

"I thought the _alpha_  was supposed to take care of their family.” Bucky winced,

"I'm trying my best. . ." he said, standing up. "I was trying to help you," he grunted and left the room. Danny growled, following after him,

"If you're trying your best, then why does mom run the company?!" Tony looked up from the couch, eyes wide, startled.

"Because It's not my company! I'm not smart enough!" he said, his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm not . . . good . . .” he muttered, looking down, Tony surged to his feet with a scent that had Danny cowering,

"Your father is _brilliant_! He ran this pack almost flawlessly, he takes care of us every day! You should be _ashamed_ , Daniel! Go to your room!" He turned as soon as Danny was gone, and pulled Bucky into his arms. "Buck..." Bucky pulled out of his arms,

"I'm going to get some air," he said, grabbing his coat and going to the door; Tony's arms slowly lowered to his sides,

"...but..." The omega whispered as the elevator closed behind Bucky,

"Sir, the dinner master Barnes was preparing is still in the oven," Jarvis replied, and Tony hung his head,

"Yeah, thanks, J." He sighed, moving to check the roast with a meat thermometer. "It's done, I'll...just pull it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Got it posted! Please comment!


	16. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, all.

Chapter 16:

 

Bucky came back a few hours later when it got to be too cold out, well after dinner time, and he flopped down in his favorite chair, not even bothering to take his coat off. Tony hurried to heat up his dinner, carrying it to his mate, and kneeling at his feet.

"...hey. Was..was it a good walk?" He asked, holding out the plate, and leaning his head on Bucky's knee. Bucky smiled softly and he took the plate, scratching his mates scalp softly.

"Thank you for heating this up for me," he said, and he let go of Tony’s scalp so he could eat. The omega purred contentedly, head tipping back to look up at his mate.

"Mmnn...no problem." Tony breathed. When Bucky was done, he put his plate aside and pulled Tony into his lap; the sub hummed, curling into his chest; he closed his eyes, relaxing when Bucky's fingers slid into his hair. Bucky sighed, and hugged him tight.

"I'll go to California with Jamie." The alpha said after a moment. Tony twitched,

"...what?" he sat up, "But...the tower unveilings-I have to be there, Bucky!"

"I know, I meant for college," he shrugged. "I'm not really needed here anymore."

"Cambridge. Not California, but Massachusetts..." He whispered, "B...but..." Tony swallowed, "Bucky...you...you _are_  needed here. I can run SI from anywhere...I could start a new tower..." Bucky sighed, and he shook his head,

"The kids need you to be here."

"What? But they don't!" Tony stood, shaking, "Bucky...!"

"Tony, Danny just told me that he doesn't want you to go! Someone has to go with him!" he stood up as well, "I don't _want_  to go, it'd pain me to be apart from you, but someone has to go." Tony whimpered,

"...but...Danny doesn't..?" He pressed his hands over his face, "I...I...you and Jamie have issues communicating...what if you drop him on accident?" Tony said, and Bucky groaned,

"I don't see any solution...I can get him out of a drop if I do drop him by just giving him compliments." Tony swallowed,

"Yeah, but what if someone else drops him? And he's desperate and-? Like...like I was..." Tony swallowed, and Bucky knew mentioning his son’s soulmate at this time would be bad.

"Danny's been having trouble reading and writing because the words bounce around, like with me." The alpha murmured; Tony's gaze lifted,

"...what? Dyslexia?" He sighed, "Jamie wants me to come...he'll be so disappointed....but..."

"I told Danny you could help him with the dyslexia," he nodded. "Maybe the girls will be thinking differently?" Bucky breathed, and Tony sighed,

"...I suppose..."

"Well ask tomorrow," The alpha shrugged, scratching the back of his head; Tony sighed,

"I...we'll figure it out..." The omega murmured softly. Bucky sighed and put his dishes in the dishwasher before going to the bedroom. The sub watched him go from the couch. Bucky got in bed, and closed his eyes, wishing he was more useful to his family. The omega followed, slow and nervous, "Bucky?"

"Hm?" he asked, pulling the blanket back so Tony could get in. The sub slowly changed into pajamas, before sliding in next to his mate.

"What...what's this about?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his arms around him,

"You...leaving." Tony whispered, "Why?"

"I'm not leaving... I'm just trying to make everyone happy." The alpha said after a moment of contemplation; Tony whimpered,

"Who's everyone?" The sub asked, hands shaking, "I...I don't...."

"Our kids...you," he kissed his cheek and grabbed his hands. "Our family."

"...but..." Tony shuddered, "But I thought...I thought we'd...work it out somehow..."

"We're going to try tomorrow, but someone will have to go eventually." Bucky murmured, but Tony frowned,

"I thought...I thought I would go, and take care of Jamie. I know the city, and I can work anywhere...but you? The kids...they say they want me, but they don't, Bucky. I'm...they'll be unhappy. We'll have to visit twice a month, too, to stop the bond shock, and-”

"Danny screamed at me. You honestly think he'll be happy that your leaving, and giving Jamie everything he wanted?" he asked; Tony swallowed,

"He screamed at me, too, Bucky. And he wants me here, but...why? He can order me around just like you can, he'll get whatever he wants as soon as you aren't around. I'm not saying that's what he's after, I'm just trying to see all the angles."

"I just hope he's happy with whatever we decide," he grunted; Tony frowned,

"...whatever Danny is happy with? Really? What about Jamie? Nia? The girls? Me?" He rolled over, "I'm so _tired_  of...of the arguments it takes to...to get one of my kids happy..."

"Of course I want all of them to be happy," Bucky sat up, "He's really upset though. That's why I said him."

"Yeah? And Nia's upset that Jamie's... _besotted_ , and the girls will be upset if either of us are gone, and if _anything_  happens to Jamie because I'm not there-!" Bucky frowned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm of no good here....I'll go with Jamie, I can keep him safe, and the kids will be happier with you here.” Tony's shoulders hunched,

"...right." The sub muttered, while Bucky sighed, and laid back down, pressing against his back; Tony shuddered, he had wanted so badly to go to Cambridge with Jamie. Bucky suddenly had an idea.

"Tony...you said you'd have to make a flight back every two weeks to prevent bond shock, right? What if we switched off every month?" he asked, and Tony stared, sitting up to look at him,

"I...we could."

"Yeah, and we'd still be able to see our other kids pretty often," he smiled,

"That's true..." Tony chewed his lip, "So...so we'd visit and...and switch every two weeks?"

"We'd switch every four, I think once a month is good. Every two weeks sounds really stressful on us," he said, biting his lip. Tony nodded slowly,

"I...yeah." The omega agreed a little reluctantly; Bucky hummed and pulled Tony to his chest. "And...and every two weeks...spend a weekend together?" Tony inquired,

"Yes," Bucky beamed, and kissed him softly on the lips. "And we still have our date tomorrow." Tony shuddered,

"...I..." He whispered, "I...don't want to be apart from you..." Tony whispered, and Bucky nodded,

"I don’t want to be apart from you either . . . maybe you can finally teach me how to video message? And we can still talk?” he asked; Tony shivered,

"I have heats...what are we going to do about that?"

"Fuck . . .” he groaned, and rubbed Tony's shoulder. "Maybe we can get Steve or Thor to fly out with Jamie for a week . . . or if Dia moves out there to be with Shaun, maybe he can stay with her." Tony shook his head,

"No. No staying with Shaun." The sub grunted.

"I know, but they wouldn't be alone . . . I’m just thinking," he said, nuzzling him. Tony sighed, laying himself down onto Bucky's chest,

"I dunno...maybe Clint...? I really..."

"Steve would not let Clint go by himself."

"...fuck." Tony whimpered, straddling Bucky's hips. Bucky smiled and he nuzzled his mate, unsure if Tony actually wanted sex, or if he just wanted to be comfortable. The sub kissed him, soft but desperate, "...what're...we gonna...do?" He asked between kisses.

"Dunno," he grunted, and rubbed his hands down Tony's spine, and over the globes of his ass, squeezing them tight,

"Fuck, I want you all the time...how are we gonna...?" Tony panted, and Bucky chuckled,

"Telephone sex . . .?” He asked,

"Fuck you." Tony grunted, rolling his hips back. Bucky tossed his head back,

"But I wanna fuck _you_  . . ." he moaned, spreading his legs, so Tony's thighs were forced even more apart. The sub shuddered, struggling to get out of his boxers and t-shirt,

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," The alpha said, ripping Tony's boxers off, and kicking his own off kicking them down at the end of the bed; Tony bit his dom's lips, groaning,

"Please-!" The sub panted,

"I wanna feel you all wet for me," he groaned, adn pulled his ass cheeks apart as he rubbed his cock against his hole; Tony bucked,

"Oh g-god!" The slim brunette arched his back, trying to press down on him. Bucky smiled as his slick practically poured over his dick,

"Fucking hell, Tone. . ." he groaned, letting the head get caught on his rim, only to pop away; Tony whined,

"In, in, Bucky!" He reached back, trying to angle his mate's cock, hand shaking in his eagerness, "Fuck, Buck....please!"

"Good manners," he smiled and kissed him as he surged, his cock sliding in with one thrust; Tony cried out, but Bucky swallowed the sound with kisses. The alpha hummed and he grabbed Tony's hands, holding them behind the omega's back as he jerked his hips; Tony shuddered, breathing hard as Bucky thrust roughly up into him, wringing high pitched, breathy moans from the omega's throat. Bucky kissed down his jaw, to his neck, "Use your dirty mouth," He moaned, wrapping his metal arm around him to help him bounce on his cock. Tony flushed, eyes hazy, it had been so long since he'd felt this, the need to obey, and the bright happiness and pure desire twining in his chest and belly;

"Fuck me, sir...sir, please! Fuck, split me open on your cock, fill me up till it drips out, and-!" He groaned, shaking as Bucky's cock nudged over his prostate, "Oh god, harder, sir, please! So deep, so good...!" Bucky shuddered and he flipped them over, so he could really fuck his omega harder. Tony's arms were trapped beneath his body, but he didn't care. He arched his head back, "Sir!" He cried, legs braced on Bucky's shoulders, sweat shining on his skin, "Please! Sir, harder! Fill me up!"

 _"Sirs, Jamie is listening."_  Jarvis announced. _"I have activated the soundproofing panels."_  Bucky paused for only a second, growling at the door.

"Thanks Jay," he snorted and he slammed back into Tony with renewed vigor. The sub whimpered, brow furrowing,

"Sir..." He arched, shivering, and glancing at the door nervously.

"It's okay, shh," he groaned and nipped at his throat as his metal hand found Tony’s cock. The sub groaned, bucking up against him, arms still beneath his body,

"...nn...!" he panted, laying his head back.

"Fuck, in gonna cum, gonna fill you up," he moaned; Tony glanced at the door again, worried about his son, and pushed up against the alpha,

"Y-yeah, knot me, sir!" Bucky grabbed his jaw so he would not look at the door again, and he kissed him hard as his knot pushed up within the omega, Tony’s rim sucking him in. The omega's breath stuttered, and he whined into Bucky's mouth as he clenched tight around the alpha's cock. Bucky continued to stroke him, moving his mouth down so he could bite Tony’s bonding gland. The sub bucked, crying out, struggling to get his arms free so he could touch his mate. Bucky noticed him squirming so he let go, and made some room so Tony could get his arm free. The omega slid his fingers into Bucky's hair, gripping tight as the alpha's teeth ravaged his throat.

"Mine," The alpha snarled, and really allowed himself to bite hard, knowing that extremis would heal him. He just . . . really wanted to feel needed and useful; Tony jerked, crying out and pulling Bucky's hair. Bucky jerked his hips, moaning softly in his ear;

"Nn...ow...!" The omega whined, trembling. Bucky immediately pulled his head back,

"I-I'm sorry!" The sub gasped in a shuddering breath, neck littered with bloody teeth marks, hands still clenched in Bucky's hair.

"Fuck...!" He loosened one hand to feel his neck, wincing. "...I...are you alright?" He asked his dom, worried, "I'm not going anywhere..." Bucky winced and he reached down, nuzzling his mate,

"I'm fine . . . I'm sorry I hurt you . . ." he whined and hugged his mate, hating at how the wound was already trying to close up; Tony swallowed,

"It's okay, I'm okay." He pulled Bucky back down to his neck, eyes half lidded, "Make it scar."

"I can't," he whimpered and pressed his face into Tony's neck, nuzzling the healing skin. "I tried . . ." Tony sniffed,

"Try....try again?" The omega Bucky shuddered and wrapped his teeth around Tony's throat, biting into the freshly healed bonding gland, tearing it apart. Tony arched his back, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't make a sound. Bucky groaned and gnawed on his gland for another minute before pulling back and looking at it. Tony shuddered, neck stained with blood, "...did...did it work...?" Bucky looked at the wound and he sighed, shaking his head,

"No . . ." The alpha murmured; Tony shuddered, bringing his fingers up to probe the site,

"...it sh-should...it doesn't heal that fast...unless...unless..." He whispered, remembering the painful updates. Bucky bit his lip and he nuzzled him, trying to rub his scent all over Tony. The omega leaned up to help, licking and nuzzling. He slid his hands down Bucky's arms, his sides, caressing his hips, and sliding his hands up the alpha's back. Bucky shuddered and nuzzled him back,

"I can't bear the thought of being away from you for so long..." he muttered. Tony's heart was pounding,

"...me either. What are we going to do?" He flicked his gaze up to Bucky's.

"I don't know," he grunted and laid down beside him, letting his cock slip out. Tony groaned, slick wetting the blankets, as he clenched closed.

"Fuck....I hope Jamie's alright." He shifted, tangling his legs with Bucky's, and leaning to nuzzle the dom's chest.

"Jarvis, is Jamie okay?" he asked, pulling him to his chest

 _"Jamie is...glad that he has his own room."_  Jarvis murmured hesitantly. Bucky flushed and he groaned,

"That's so embarrassing...." he muttered into Tony’s neck,

"...that's...more than embarrassing." Tony grunted.

"We need to get Shaun back for him," he grumbled, and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep,

"No." Tony growled, sitting up, "Don't even think it! They're not having sex!" Bucky growled,

"Lay back down, I didn't mean sex, but he wouldn't be hanging out outside our door if he could see Shaun more." Tony grimaced, sinking back down into the bedding,

"I don't know. He's curious." The omega murmured,

"Hmm," Bucky said, wrapping his arms back around him. "We'll have to put up sound blockers whenever we come in here...and we might have to alter the parental guidance on his phone."

"I already did." Tony muttered, "Jarvis is running surveillance, too."

"....alright," he said, just hoping Jarvis wasn't running surveillance on his masturbating son.

"You don't like that?" Tony sighed.

"It's fine, as long as Jarvis minds his cameras," he yawned,

"He's not recording." Tony muttered, "He only records if he needs to." Bucky nodded and cuddled against him, and the sub relaxed, closing his eyes.

 

The next morning, Bucky still was feeling off, from what had happened with Thor and now his own family; Tony made breakfast, cleaned, got the kids dressed, made lunch, cleaned, and sent his kids to Steve all on Bucky's schedule. He searched his closet, and dressed himself, ready to go on their date by four pm, but Bucky was still sitting in jeans and a t-shirt on the couch; Tony fingered his collar, unsure, playing with the diamonds hanging from it.

"...Buck?"

"Hm?" he asked, slowly looking over at him and he smiled, "You look amazing." Tony smoothed his soft grey suit,

"...um, you said...you said we were going on a date."

"I know," he stood up and stretched, smoothing his hands down his chest before going to his omega and kissing him. "Time got away from me. Give me a few minutes, okay?" Tony swallowed,

"...yes, sir." He murmured, sinking down to sit on their pristine new couch. He fiddled with the buttons on his jacket, the collar suddenly feeling far too tight.

Bucky came out several minutes later in a nice blue suit, a bracelet of diamonds around his wrist matching Tony’s collar to show that the omega was his. His hair was brushed, and his teeth clean. Tony stood, biting his lip,

"Ready?" He asked softly, fixing his cuffs compulsively, before smoothing his hand over the lengthening bristles of his hair. It wasn't quite long enough to style yet.

"Yes," he kissed Tony’s forehead and took his arm in his, leading him to the garage. The sub relaxed slightly, trying to smile as they settled into their seats,

"...Happy is driving us?"

"Yes," Bucky smiled, "I already told him the location and the reservation is made." Tony nodded,

"Okay," He twiddled his thumbs. Bucky pulled Tony into his lap, humming softly in content.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony lay his head on Bucky's shoulder, "I wish there was a better solution."

"You talking about Jamie?" he asked, confused,

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled, looking up into Bucky's eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze. Bucky hummed and nodded,

"Don't worry about it tonight," The alpha grunted; Tony sighed, and nodded at the order,

"Yes, sir."

 

When they arrived, Bucky helped Tony out of the car. It was the very same restaurant as the one he proposed in. The omega smiled at that,

"...wow...nearly ten years, huh?"

"Yeah," he smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, leading him inside. Once they were seated, Bucky ordered a wine, and handed a menu to Tony; the sub chuckled,

"Last time, I couldn't eat really...remember? I was pregnant with...with Danny, right?" He frowned, "Yeah...with Danny..."

"I remember," he smiled and took Tony's hand, rubbing his thumb over his skin. "It'll be okay."

"Will it? I wonder what he'll be like..." Tony sighed.

"Hopefully he'll be a bright young man, he's just struggling," he smiled and took the wine when it was brought, pouring them each a generous amount; Tony lifted his glass, inhaling, and rolling his glass gently.

"Mm. I don't know, Bucky. He's got a temper. I worry."

"I think he's just upset because of the dyslexia, and because you may be leaving him," he muttered, staring at his menu. Tony tensed,

"...leaving him? Is that what you think? That I'm abandoning you and...and them?" He tugged at his collar, setting his wine down.

"What?” Bucky looked up, and set his menu down, "No, I don’t think you're leaving us, that is what he said . . . I really don't want to discuss this at dinner, I just want to have a nice stress free evening with you." Tony's shoulders hunched,

"Uh, you do realize you married _Tony Stark_ , right?" He cracked a smile, "Stress-free doesn't fit us, darling." Bucky smirked and he leaned in for a kiss,

"Don't I know it. C’mon, pick what you want to eat, and then we'll talk more. Unless you want me to pick for you?” he asked. Tony nearly purred, a low rumble escaping him,

"Would you?" He asked, eyes half lidded with pleasure at the very idea. Bucky smiled and squeezed Tony's hand, taking his menu gently and waiting for the waiter to return.

"Maybe we can get Bruce to watch over Jamie when you go into heat,"

"Maybe...I have one coming soon..." Tony muttered, shifting.

"Jamie's not going to MIT for a few months, we'll be fine until then," he smiled, "I need to know if you want me to use contraception . . ." Tony nodded slowly,

"I...I don't want another baby."

"Okay," he nodded, "That's fine." he smiled when the waiter came back. He pointed to two things on a menu, so that Tony would be surprised by the meals.

"Yes, sir." the waited gathered the menus and headed off. Bucky smiled at Tony, and took a sip of his wine. The sub watched his throat work, and licked his lips,

"So...." The omega breathed, "Um..." The alpha hummed happily,

"This is nice." Bucky murmured,

"It, yeah, it is." Tony wiped his palms on his slacks, sighing, "So...um...so I think, uh, I think Extremis is upgrading itself."

" . . . I don’t understand," He frowned, staring at him.

"Extremis...in...in my head? I think it's upgrading _itself_. That's...uh...why I...uh, healed so fast." The alpha seemed to frown even more,

"So . . . you're safe."

"I..." Tony mumbled, "Uh, well, I suppose." Bucky nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I...I don't know. I don't want to...to be without bonding marks. The alphas in Cambridge were...they..." Tony shook his head, "I want your marks to show. It shouldn't have healed that fast." Bucky hummed,

"What if you just wore the collar?" he asked; Tony frowned,

"I was _wearing_  a collar."

"Oh," he grunted; the omega sighed, looking down,

"...I just...you wanted to mark me, I thought maybe...that...never mind. I'll just...leave Extremis how it is." Bucky looked up at him,

"What? I do want to mark you. I didn't know if was possible."

"It used to be, and the way I coded-!" Tony forced himself to talk softer, "The way I coded Extremis...I should have scarred last night...it shouldn't be healed yet."

"I didn't know that," he smiled, "I wonder why it's manifesting."

"I...it...that day I got the headaches....it was _updating_. It did three..."

"When we get home, we'll look into it," he nodded, and smiled when the food was brought out. It was steak and lobster. Tony's mouth watered,

"I...look into it?"

"Yeah . . . unless you don't want to?” He asked, and began to cut his meat. Tony fell silent, watching Bucky's hands move, entranced by the open display of his lover's metal arm. Bucky smiled, and held out a small piece of meat for his mate. The omega leaned forward, pressing against the table, to take the bite between his teeth.

"Good?” he asked, smiling and eating a bite for himself; Tony scooted his chair closer,

"Yes, sir." He hummed happily, closing his eyes with the next bite. Bucky continued to feed him bites of steak and lobster, happy that they were no longer talking about troubling topics.

"My good boy," he hummed; Tony's mind sank happily,

"...sir?" He murmured, "May I kneel, sir?" Bucky quickly looked around to see if the other omegas were doing that, he didn't really know much about high dining. Tony whined softly, biting his lip, embarrassed that Bucky hadn't said yes. When the alpha saw a few other omegas on the floor, he smiled at Tony and kissed him on the lips,

"You may kneel." Bucky murmured, and Tony's tense body smoothly slid to the floor, relaxing easily. He knelt at Bucky's feet, hands folded in his lap, and beamed up at Bucky. Bucky smiled and he ran his hand through Tony's short hair, before giving him another bite of food. The sub chewed happily, closing his eyes, and smiling. After every couple of bites, Bucky would give his omega a sip of wine. Tony was soon dropped deeply, and buzzing softly from the wine. He lay his head on Bucky's knee. "Are you full?” he asked, most of Tony's plate was finished; Tony yawned,

"Yes, sir." He murmured, wiggling slightly. Bucky smiled and finished the food, putting the bill on the table.

"Are you ready to go?" The alpha asked, and Tony blinked,

"Go?" He whispered, looking up, and cocking his head.

"Yeah . . . I have one more surprise for tonight, and then we'll go home," he said, standing up slowly so Tony wouldn't fall. The omega hesitated, not wanting to get up,

"...dessert?" He requested softly.

"I thought you said you were full," he leaned down and rubbed their noses together. Tony huffed, leaning up,

"Never too full for dessert, sir."

"Of course," he smiled and pulled him into his lap, needing to hold him for a little while. "How about I get you some vanilla and caramel cheesecake?” Tony tucked his face into Bucky's chest,

"Yes, please, sir." Bucky hummed at his reaction and smiled at the waiter, ordering vanilla and caramel for Tony, and chocolate and caramel for himself. The sub nosed up to Bucky's mouth, playful and excited. Bucky chuckled and kissed him softly,

"I want to fuck you all nice and slow," he whispered. The omega whined, rolling his hips against Bucky's. "Easy," he hummed, and stilled Tony's hips, "When we get in the car." Tony went still, cheeks flushed,

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's okay," He kissed him softly, and held up a forkful of vanilla cheesecake to his mouth. The omega hesitated, then slowly took the bite, head down.

"Was...was I bad?"

"What?" he frowned, what had he suddenly done wrong? Bucky's happy mood dropped dramatically. "Why would you think that?"

"...you...you said sex, and...and I...and you made me stop...?" Tony frowned, shoulders hunching. Bucky sighed and he kissed his lips,

"We’re in the middle of a public restaurant. If you don't mind the press getting pictures of me fucking you over the table, and scarring all of these people who had just come out to have a good time, then we can have sex. I thought it best to wait." Tony winced, embarrassed,

"...I'm sorry, sir."

"It’s okay," Bucky smiled and nuzzled him. The sub shivered, closing his eyes. "C’mon, Mr. Barnes- Stark," He smiled and held another forkful to his lips; Tony slowly opened his mouth. Bucky smiled and put the food in his mouth. The sub chewed and swallowed, hands on Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled and when they were both done, he paid, and carried Tony out to his car, ignoring the cameras. The omega kissed up Bucky's neck, toes curling in his shoes. Bucky smiled and laid Tony down in the seat. Once they were moving, he started to undress him; Tony trembled, anticipating every move as Bucky tugged his shoes off, and slipped his jack down his arms. "Can I blind fold you?” he asked, nuzzling him. The omega blinked,

"Yes, sir." He replied, biting his lip. Bucky smiled and he took off his tie, wrapping it around Tony's head. The sub swallowed, working to keep his breath steady. "It’s just you and me," The alpha hummed, and rubbed his hands up Tony's legs, around his crotch, but he didn't touch it. The omega groaned, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. Bucky licked the tip of his cock once, letting the cool air hit it;

"S-Sir!" Tony exclaimed, toes curling. Bucky was still clothed, he could _feel_  that his dom was still wearing his suit. The sub's cock jerked, twitching against his belly, as Bucky lifted his naked body and tied his wrists with another silky tie. His alpha had _planned_  this. Bucky smiled and leaned down to suck on a nipple as he rubbed his rim with a finger. Tony's back arched on the seat, "...windows...windows aren't tinted..." He whispered, breathing fogging the glass.

"It's okay, the car is in motion," He said, using Tony's own slick to get Tony's cock all nice and wet. The omega groaned, rolling his hips, and trying to get more; he whined, thrusting into the air, when Bucky's hand vanished from his cock. His mouth replaced it, and Bucky moaned at the overwhelming tastes. Tony jerked, crying out and squirming beneath the man's mouth. He trembled when Bucky pressed his legs up, and tied them that way with more silk strips. "You're presenting so perfectly," He moaned, licking up the slick the slipped out. Tony squirmed, shifting on the seat,

"Sir...oh sir...!" He panted, arms beneath him, eyes flickering behind the silk tie.

"You taste so good," he grunted and bit the inside of Tony's thigh. The sub whined in surprise, chewing his lip until it glistened. Slick was seeping down onto the seat of the car. Bucky groaned and lapped at his hole a few times before sitting up, and pressing his cock against Tony’s hole. He pressed in very slowly; Tony could feel him, feel every single inch spreading him open; his muscles trembled, and he shivered as Bucky's hips pressed to his ass. Then something trailed over his chest, and Tony groaned, hands clenching beneath him. It felt like...

"I-is that a feather?"

"Shhh, did I say you could talk?" he smirked, and dragged the feather over Tony’s nipples. The omega sucked his lip into his mouth, twitching when the feather moved to new places. His toes curled, and his breathing heavily through his nose. Bucky pressed the tip of the feather against Tony’s slit, and began to slowly thrust; the sub twisted his body a little, whimpering, as Bucky's cock spread his rim; every time that the dom pulled out Tony's hole tried to pull him back in. Bucky started panting, "Jeez, your like a vacuum," he panted, kissing his jaw as how thrusts slowly picked up in speed. The sub whined, leaning to try and get more kisses;

"...vacuum?"

"Sucking me in like a good little slut," Bucky panted, kissing him hard. The omega whined when Bucky's mouth vanished again, but the dom was thrusting rough and fast now; Tony shivered, eyes closing behind the blindfold. "Can come without me touching your cock?" he asked, grunting. The omega trembled, gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling quickly,

"S-sir...y-yes...sir!" He whimpered, forgetting, again, that he wasn't supposed to talk. Bucky lifted Tony’s legs up so that his bent thighs were pressed against the omegas chest, the shins against Bucky’s, and he smacked his mate’s ass,

"Silence!" The alpha half-snapped, and the sub bit into his lip, shivering with pleasure, though he'd disobeyed.

"Yes, sir." He replied without thought; Bucky smacked him again, and squeezed his ass hard. Tony clamped his mouth shut, trying not to make a sound as Bucky's hips slapped against his repeatedly. He whimpered, unable to stop the sounds. Bucky bit at his throat, growling when the car hit a pot hole; Tony winced, trying to shift on the sticky leather seat. Bucky found his rhythm again in no time. The sub gnawed his lip, taking deep breaths, inhaling Bucky's familiar scent whenever he started to feel nervous of being unable to see. His dom's smell calmed and grounded him.

"That's my good boy," he smiled when he smelled Tony’s scent spike, and then calm down once more. The omega sank further back into his soft drop, breath steadying out. Bucky closed his eyes and dig his nails into Tony’s thighs,

"Mm..." Tony groaned, pulling at his bonds a little. Bucky bit his throat again, his knot swelling. The sub arched, giving Bucky his submission, as the dom locked into place. Bucky shivered and moaned, frowning when Tony didn't cum; the omega squirmed, cock throbbing and purple, weeping pre copiously; he clenched his teeth so he wouldn't speak. Bucky hummed and continued to thrust, watching the precum drop down,

"Are you waiting for permission to cum?" The alpha inquired, and Tony groaned, feeling the knot move inside of him,

"Nnn...!" The omega groaned, trying not to speak. Bucky forced his knot to move around a few more times, rubbing against his prostate,

"Cum for me." Bucky ordered. The sub couldn't hold back the sound as he came all over his belly, droplets hitting his chin. He cried out, hips jerking. Bucky groaned and held his mate’s hips down, licking up the cum that landed on his chin, cleaning his goatee. How had he ever hated his facial hair? Tony whined and moaned beneath him, stretching his tied body. Bucky removed the blindfold and he grinned. The omega was panting, staring up at Bucky with tired, satiated eyes.

"...thank you, sir."

"You are welcome," he smiled and untied Tony’s legs, letting him relax a little. The omega stretched slowly, blinking,

"I...was I good?"

"Yes," he grinned and kissed him, a thought worrying in the back of his head. He had let Tony down so many times.... "Was I good?" Tony's eyes widened,

"You?" He squirmed, pulling at his wrist tie, "You were amazing." Bucky reached behind and untied Tony’s wrist,

"I'm glad," he smiled softly, glad he was still useful in some ways. The omega leaned up, kissing his mate softly,

"You're _always_  good." Bucky groaned, feeling himself drop a little as their lips pressed into each other's; Tony nuzzled up against him, "Mm. My big strong alpha, you keep me so safe...so sated." Bucky hugged him, pressing his face in Tony’s throat. He so desperately wanted to be the alpha he used to be. So he really only was good for keeping his mate sated. Tony shivered at his upset scent, "...you're so strong and smart, you make us all feel so safe, and...and...and loved...you make me feel so happy, Bucky....and you-" Bucky shuddered into the drop, and he kissed his neck, he had never felt misery in a drop before.

"I love you." The alpha mumbld; Tony's heart sank, he'd failed Bucky somehow, had put him in a drop filled with sadness.

"...baby?" The omega murmured, "Hey...what's wrong...?" Bucky sniffed and pulled Tony against his chest.

"You only need me for sex...you can protect yourself now, and you don't even have to ask how I feel about something, all you need is Thor’s permission .... I failed you." Tony tensed,

"...what? No! No, that isn't true! I couldn't even fend off a few overeager alphas without you!" The omega exclaimed,

"You have your suit though....you've never needed me when you have the suit."

"Yeah? When the birds tore the suit off? When I got smashed by those tanks?"

"You didn't have extremis back then," he nuzzled him,

"I don't care!" Tony tried to sit up, "I don't care..." Bucky frowned,

"I care. I love that your safe, and I will continue to protect you and our family, but..." he sighed; Tony whimpered,

"Please, Bucky-! It's not like that! I love you, you keep me safe, I feel stronger around you...!"

"Danny even knows that it's like that...." he whined.

"It _isn't_  like that!" Tony cried, "It _isn't_! You protect me, you...I just...want to be able to help you..." Bucky frowned and sighed,

"I know.... I will try to become alpha of the pack for you." The alpha murmured, and Tony's shoulders hunched,

"...why?"

"...I thought that was what you wanted?" Bucky asked, squeezing his hand,

"I just....want _you_ , to...to be happy and...and know that we need you and care about you..." Tony whispered; Bucky sighed and nuzzled his shoulder, his son didn't seem to care about him, and he wondered if his other kids did.

"I know you care about me.... Are you happy?" Said the alpha; Tony sighed,

"Do I seem unhappy? I...I worked through that, Bucky, I'm better." The alpha nodded,

"I noticed that you seemed happier," As Bucky spoke, the alpha smiled softly,

"It's been eight years, Bucky..."

"So...were you not happy being the highest ranking omega?" he asked honestly; Tony stared at him,

"What? Of course I was! I...it...it's always been that way. But I'm coping, and you're...not."

"I'm trying," Bucky said, nuzzling his neck, closing his eyes,

"Are you? You seem so unhappy all the time, and I can fix it, and when I....when I submit, to...to the pack...you're so _mad_..." Tony mumbled, and Bucky sighed and hugged his mate against him.

"It's difficult....to go from the top to the bottom."

"You think I don't know that? I've done it a couple times now, Bucky...first going from Beta to O...then from top to unsure when you were missing...and...not yourself. Then this time...I..."

"I was always better..." he muttered, "I protected Steve when Steve couldn't win a fight, I was in the 107th, and then he saved me.... I tried to prove that I was just as good as Steve, but I fell off the train and hydra got me...then I was alpha of the pack," he whined. Tony winced as Bucky pulled out of him,

"You're my mate...you...you're the reason I'm still alive."

"I am?" he asked, running a finger over an extremis mark. The omega shivered,

"Yes..." He whispered, "So...so many times I could have died and...and you saved me..." Bucky nodded and nuzzled him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much, Tony...."

"I love you, too, we need to...we need to figure this out, because...because..." Tony sighed, "Because our situation isn't changing." Bucky frowned,

"You don't think I can beat Thor?" The alpha asked; Tony hugged his knees to his chest, sighing,

"That's not what I said, and it isn't what I meant either."

"Why isn't our situation changing then?" he asked,

"It _isn't_  currently changing." Tony fished his pants from the floor, "It hasn't yet...we have to adjust."

"So...you want to stay where we are in the pack hierarchy?" The alpha asked; Tony whimpered, gripping his hair,

"No! That's not-!" He shimmied into his pants, and buttoned his shirt, "I...I don't know anymore. I'm getting whiplash just _thinking_  about it. And...and what if we don't change the hierarchy, then...then we'll need to adjust to this...." Bucky nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you want to curl up on the couch and fall asleep to a movie?" he asked; the sub nodded,

"Please." Tony whispered; Bucky smiled and pulled his pants on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	17. What You've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Ahhh! Look, another update!!! 
> 
> Jamie makes a bad decision, his parents find out, and madness ensues.

Once they were home, he helped Tony out of the car. The omega gathered up the silk ties, and nudged Bucky with his shoulder playfully. Bucky chuckled and lifted Tony into his arms, carrying him upstairs; Tony snorted, and curled against him. Bucky smiled and flopped onto the couch when they made to their floor. All of Tony's breath huffed out of him,

"Bucky-!" He laughed, smushed between Bucky and the couch. The alpha laughed and nuzzled him,

"Jarvis, put on a sappy love movie." The alpha ordered; Tony snorted, wriggling beneath his mate, as Jarvis turned on a movie for them.

"J, are the kids in bed?"

 _"All but Jamie, sir."_  The AI answered; Bucky paused,

"Where is he, Jarvis?"

 _"He is talking to Shaun on his phone, sir. In his room."_  The AI responded.

"Is it appropriate conversation?" he asked

 _"Thus far, I have only given him one reprimand."_  Tony rolled his eyes at that, _"Though I must warn you that he attempted to...make heat plans."_  Bucky growled angrily, getting possessive of his family.

"The only heat plans he has are with a knotting dildo." Tony winced at his crass words,

"Bucky..." He wiggled out from beneath his mate, sitting up, "He won't have heat plans. His heat should be starting in less than a week. Jarvis send him out to us, please." Jamie came out ten minutes later, his phone in his pocket,

"Yeah, mama?"

"...Jarvis told me about your phone call, Jamie." Tony crossed his arms, but kept his posture nonthreatening. Jamie blushed and crossed his arms over his chest,

"I want him mama...what if he used condoms and I took birth control?!" Tony sighed,

"No, Jamie. It's illegal, honey." The sub stood up, "You can't have sex with him, James. It's not happening. Condoms can be forgotten, birth control is...dangerous. It imbalances your hormones." Jamie started to cry, he could feel that his heat would be worse without his mate,

"Please mama...!"

"No, Jamie. No." Tony pulled the omega to his chest, "It...you're so young, baby, I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I can't let you do that." Jamie cried into his chest, he wanted Shaun to be with him so badly.

"Can I visit him one more time before my heat?"

"We...we're trying, darling..." He murmured, "His father doesn't...why don't you text him and...and see if he can get permission to come over? It has to be in the next two days." Jamie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, pulling away slowly.

"Okay....okay," he nodded, taking his phone back out; Tony kissed his forehead,

"It...I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"My mate is what's best for me," he sniffled, and texted Shaun to see if he would come over,

"Jamie, you don't know that. We can't give Shaun a bigger claim over you until he's out of his father's- _what_  is that?!" Tony grabbed Jamie by the shoulder, pulling his shirt down, "Jamie!" There was a soft, healing ring of teeth marks in Jamie's bonding gland. Bucky's eyes widened and he snarled loudly,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Back in his day, the alpha had to get consent from the omega’s father before he could claim! This was a challenge! Jamie grabbed his shirt and pulled away,

"We're soul mates! Why should we wait to love each other?!" Tony grabbed Bucky's arm as his alpha wheeled to stride angrily to the elevator.

"Fuck, shit...Jarvis! When did this happen?! JAMIE! When did this happen?!" Tony held tight to Bucky's arm, grabbing Jamie's wrist,

 _"It did not happen within the tower, sir."_  Jamie tried to pull away from his mother, he just wanted to go back and hide in his room, and wait for a response from Shaun. Bucky was practically foaming at the mouth in absolute anger,

"You tell me, _right now_!" Tony snapped, "NOW, JAMIE!" His hold on Bucky slipped, but he caught the alpha's fingertips. "You don't understand what you've _done_ , James!" Jamie had tears sliding down his face,

"Last week....courtyard," he said, falling to his knees. Bucky looked back at Tony.

"I’m gonna go kick his ass!" The alpha snarled; Tony grimaced,

"Bucky, he's underage." He reminded his alpha, "Shit. What are we going to do? Jamie...you could go into bondshock, his father could...fuck, his father could lay claim on you, take you from us...! Is that what you want, Jamie?! You want to be taken away and treated like a slave in his father's household?!"

"No!" The young boy shook his head frantically. "Shaun said he wanted to wait and ask dad like a good alpha, but he said if he went home without a bond mark, he'd get hurt! I don't want him to hurt anymore!" he sobbed; Tony wanted to scream, and Jarvis wisely shut the tv off.

"Fuck, that bastard _planned_  this! He got Shaun to do it, and...shit...shit!" Jamie curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking hard,

"I'm sorry!!"

"You see, Jamie?! Do you see _now_  that we were trying to do this the right way?!" Tony's head jerked up when Jarvis spoke up a second later,

 _"Sir...alpha Daniels is...in the lobby."_  Jamie screamed and he hid behind his mother,

"I don't want to be a slave!" he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony clutched Jamie to his side,

"We won't let that happen, we _won't_! Go to Nia, go now."

 _"Sir? He is requesting permission to enter the elevator."_  Jamie ran off to go with his sister. Bucky snarled angrily,

"Do not let him up! Tell him I'll meet him down there," The alpha grunted and got into the elevator; Tony whimpered,

"Bucky, wait! Wait, don't do anything rash!" But the doors closed behind his mate. Bucky tried to calm down, he wouldn't risk his son if the other alpha had no clue;

"Alpha Barnes-Stark," The man had Shaun in a tight grip, hand on the young alpha's shoulder. "I've come to discuss the...unfortunate situation we've found ourselves in."

"Unfortunate situation?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his muscles bulging as he glared at both of them; Shaun was trembling, gaze locked on the floor,

"You don't know?" Daniels' eyes gleamed, "They've bonded, your boy seduced Shaun, and they've _bonded_." Bucky snarled angrily,

"Jamie seduced him?! Your son probably used his alpha voice to force him!" Shaun looked horrified at the accusation, tears welling in his eyes.

"He didn't, but regardless, they're bonded. That gives him complete claim over your son." Daniels mock-sighed, "And, as he is underage, that claim passes to me."

"You won't lay a hand on my son," he bristled up, his eyes burning. "I refuse to acknowledge their claim, he did not ask for my permission to bond him, therefore it did not happen."

"The law says otherwise. The bonding mark is there, on both of them." Daniels turned Shaun for Bucky, showing him the bite, "Now, I'd be willing to make a deal...have Shaun move in here, on his own floor, and...well, you could keep your little... _sweetheart_..." Bucky stared at Shaun, and then he looked back up at Daniels.

"That's it?"

"That's what _you'll_  get." Daniels shifted his hand to Shaun's neck, "In exchange for...a certain number of shares in SI, and, of course, a partial merger, my inventions selling through SI...and Shaun's claim to the company." Bucky snorted,

"There's no way in hell, Daniels."

"Then bring me the boy. I'll be taking him tonight." Shaun's eyes widened in terror, and he whimpered, pulling at Daniels' hand.

"Then bring me the boy. I'll be taking him tonight." Shaun's eyes widened in terror, and he whimpered, pulling at Daniels' hand.

"Get out of my house," he growled and got in the alphas face, "GET OUT!!!" Daniels didn't budge, but Shaun started to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bucky grabbed Daniels arm and pulled him to the door,

"Please!" Shaun screamed, trying to struggle out of Daniels' grip, "Please don't make me go with him!"

"You ungrateful little shit!" Daniels snarled as they were pushed out the door, "I'll be back with the police, Barnes-Stark!"

"Good! And bring Shaun with you!" he growled and slammed the door shut. He would do what he could for Shaun when Daniels came back, and maybe they could put their plan in motion with Dia. Tony was waiting when Bucky returned,

"...what happened?" The omega asked; Bucky sighed and rubbed his forehead,

"He's bringing the police. I thought maybe we could bring to their attention the abuse Shaun goes through." He took Tony’s hand, and stared at him firmly, "I will not hesitate to attack anyone who tries to take our son."

"He...he..." Tony shuddered, "Shit...what are we going to do?" He swallowed, "I wanted to plan this better, if custody goes to Dia...so does custody of Jamie...!"

"...what if we had Dia and Shaun on one of our floors?" he asked, “That way they're still separate, but under the same roof."

"I...I don't know," Tony frowned, shivering.

"Think about it," he kissed his head, "They'll be back soon," Tony shuddered, starting to pace, type spreading over a screen behind him.

"Shit...what do we do...?!"

"I don't know....what are you typing?" he asked,

"Typing?" Tony turned, realizing what was happening, "Fuck! Fuck. That's...that's not..."

"What is it?" he asked, going over and reading it,

"What I'm thinking..." Tony muttered. Bucky nodded and he hugged Tony to his chest,

"I will keep Jamie safe... Why don't we go down to meet the police. I guess...we can get Thor to watch our kids," he grumbled,

"He's headed up, I told them everything." Tony replied, gathering the pages from Dia. "And Jarvis called Dia."

"Okay," he said, sighing, and running a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen Thor in a while, the bond between them was weak; Tony leaned against the wall beside the elevator,

"I...what if they try and take Jamie?"

"I told you I would take out anyone who tried," he growled,

"Yeah, and go back to prison?" Tony crossed his arms.

"I'll do what it takes to protect my family," he said, sighing,

"And then you won't be able to, because you'll be in _prison_!" Tony snapped; Bucky huffed,

"Okay...so we do this your way."

"Okay..." Tony whispered, moving to let Thor out of the elevator. Bucky stiffened when Thor walked in.

"Go, I will protect them. Steve is coming to take Jamie to his floor." Thor murmured, letting them into the elevator. Bucky sighed and walked with Tony into the elevator, going downstairs. The omega twined his fingers with Bucky, taking deep breaths, as they waited. Bucky walked out, glaring at Daniels. The alpha smirked,

"This is them, sir." He said to the officer,

"Alpha and Omega Barnes-Stark? I'm officer Mane, I'm here about an issue with bonding and custody."

"Yeah, his son did not ask me, so I don't recognize the bond," Bucky said. "We have other information."

"Information?" The officer frowned, looking up, "What information?" Dnaiels looked furious as Tony held out the papers,

"We refuse to relinquish our underage son into the hands of an abusive alpha. Instead, we're pressing charges for child abuse, with evidence from a witness." The omega spoke,

"You're gonna listen to a sub? This bitch is too big for his boots, I would _never_  hurt Shaun." Bucky growled menacingly at Daniels, reining himself in so they didn't get in more trouble. "Watch your mouth. We're offering to take Shaun in, where he can still keep his claim over our son, and both of them will be safe,"

"These are..." The officer's eyes widened, "Shaun, please come here." The young alpha whimpered with fright when his father’s hand tightened on his shoulder, not allowing him to move,

"Alpha Daniels, let go of Shaun." The officer growled,

"No!" He grabbed Shaun around the waist, running for the door, but Tony's eyes narrowed, and the door locked shut. Shaun struggled, trying to kick,

"Help me!" he cried out, squirming in his grasp; the officer drew his gun, but Tony's suit was already spreading over his skin.

"Alpha Daniels, let him go." The omega said, voice warped through the modulator. Jamie was staring at Tony with awe, he had never seen Iron Man in person. Bucky frowned and stepped back, letting his mate take over; Daniels was still trying to open the door,

"I don't take orders from omegas!" Tony stepped forward,

"Set the boy down!"

"Set him down, Daniels," Bucky tried to order at him. Shaun whined and he took a deep breath, before digging his nails as hard as he could into his father’s hands; Richard Daniels jerked, letting go in surprise, and Tony pulled Shaun gently behind him. The officer kept his gun trained on Daniels, his eyes narrowed,

"I'm more likely to believe them now, Alpha Daniels." Bucky held his hand out for Shaun, and he tried to comfort him.

"Go home, Daniels, you have a busy day in court." The soldier said; Shaun clung to the older alpha, shaking.

"A-Alpha B-B-Barnes-Stark, I'm s-so sorry!" The young alpha whimpered. Bucky sighed, and he lifted Shaun into his arms like the fourteen year old weighed nothing.

"We have a spare room for you. Are you hurt at all?" Shaun shuddered, pulling his shirt up. His abdomen was black and blue, and looked painful. "Well put some ice on it," he said, leading him away from the father; Tony stayed, speaking to the officer as Dia arrived, frantic and afraid. Bucky rested Shaun on a toilet seat, "Please take off your shirt." The young alpha hesitated, then obeyed,

"P-please don't hit me..." He whispered, "I w-wanted to wait...w-with Jamie..."

"I know you did, I won't hate you...but you are not allowed to see him until I talk to Jamie's mother," he said, looking at his chest. "Do you want a bath?" Shaun whimpered, pulling away from his hands nervously,

"I'm f-fine...and...and I just..wanna...go to bed..."

"Okay," he said, rubbing a muscle ointment all over his chest, being careful. "It will become hot and cold and soothe the muscles. I have some of Tony’s old pajamas you can wear," he said, standing up; Shaun trembled,

"You're not...not gonna hit me?"

"No," he smiled softly. "We don't hit each other in this family." The alpha hummed; the boy's eyes welled with tears, spilling down his cheeks,

"...y-you don't?" He whispered,

"No." Tony murmured softly from the doorway, "Bucky? Can I talk to you for a second?" Bucky nodded, and handed his shirt back to Shaun.

"Why don't you go get in bed, and we'll be back in in a few minutes," he said, going to Tony. The omega pressed his face into Bucky's chest, taking deep breaths,

"Shit...I filed the report, and...and...fuck. Just...I want to just...let's just...they need each other, we'll watch something stupid, make him feel comfortable...and he and Jamie can cuddle." He whispered, "...please?"

"...Shaun said he wanted to go to bed, do you want them to sleep on the couch together, maybe? Get our scent on him?" he asked, hugging him tight,

"The things you and I have done on couches..." Tony sighed, "No, but they need to see each other..." Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek,

"The couch is new, we haven't done anything on it yet," he nuzzled him. "Why don't you go get Jamie ready, and I'll bring Shaun out if he wants?"

"I mean...letting them sleep together." Tony sighed, "I'll go get him," He kissed Bucky's cheek, and headed off to the elevator. Bucky smiled and rubbed Tony’s hips softly as he walked away. He got up and knocked softly on the door before entering.

"Shaun?" Bucky asked softly. The alpha was curled up in the corner, shivering,

"H-hello." Shaun whispered, "I was just..." Bucky came over, and he kneeled down to make himself smaller.

"Do you want to go see Jamie?" he asked; Shaun nodded fast,

"Please, please, sir, can I?!" He pleaded, and Bucky held up a finger,

"Rules. There will be no sex, nothing sexual, you can kiss and hug, that's it. I don't care if you are his alpha, you cannot mate him until I say he is old enough. Follow my rules, and you two can stay together. Agree?" he said, and Shaun nodded,

"Yes, sir." He whispered, standing up, and following Bucky up to the living room. Jamie was sitting on the couch, but he perked up as soon as he saw his mate.

"Shaun!" he beamed brightly,

"Jamie!" Shaun swept him up, pretending he wasn't hurt, or sad. Jamie hugged him around his neck and whimpered,

"Shaun, I missed you so much," he sniffed; the alpha kissed his forehead,

"Shh, I missed you, too, darling. I...I'm so sorry..." Shaun whispered; Jamie nuzzled him and kissed his cheek,

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he said honestly; Shaun shuddered, and hugged the sub tightly, ignoring the pain, but Jamie knew the smell of icy-hot too well. Tony saw his shoulders tense.

"Dia said he can stay here until Jamie's heat. That...well, that she'd be willing to move into Steve's old floor, but she isn't wanting a pack." The older sub distracted them with his words. Jamie kissed Shaun's lips softly,

"C’mon, let's sit on the couch," he said, trying to calm him down. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Bucky wrapped Tony with his arms,

"What if we set Shaun and Dia up with a room at the omega shelter when Jamie goes into heat?"

"That...yeah, just until we know it's safe." Tony agreed, watching Shaun stroke Jamie's hair. Bucky nodded and nuzzled him,

"C’mon, let's put on a movie for them." The older alpha said; Jamie had his head on Shaun's shoulder, his eyes closed in total relaxation. The young alpha held his sub gently, swallowing hard and nuzzling Jamie,

"..can...can we watch Matilda?" He asked hesitantly. Bucky nodded and the movie started to play.

"This is a good movie," Jamie smiled, nosing his jaw; Shaun whimpered, turning to kiss Jamie's lips softly,

"Shaun?" Tony interrupted gently, "I...I know this is hard, but we need to photograph your injuries...for court, okay?" Jamie nuzzled him, and he squeezed his hand,

"It's okay." The young omega murmured; Shaun shuddered,

"I'm n-not injured, I can protect Jamie, I'm not..." He attempted, but Bucky shook his head,

"It's not about protecting Jamie, it's about the police punishing your father. If you want, we can go into the other room." Shaun hugged Jamie a little tighter,

"Please...please don't take him away!" He cried, and Tony winced, slipping down to sit beside them,

"Shaun, honey, we aren't taking him away." The older omega said softly, and Jamie huffed and nuzzled his mate,

"Shaun, I'll be right here for you, okay? I'll make popcorn and we can cuddle ..." He smiled; Shaun nodded slowly,

"...popcorn...okay..." He let Bucky pull him to his feet. Jamie nodded and gave him one more kiss,

"I love you," he said before going to the kitchen. Bucky smiled softly and walked Jamie back to his bedroom,

"Stand against the wall, and show me where all of the wounds are, please, this is to help the police." Shaun nodded slowly, trembling as he removed his shirt, showing first the chest bruises. Jarvis took pictures of everything as Shaun rubbed makeup off of his eye to reveal bruising there, too. Next he turned to show Bucky his back, which had scars and new cuts, as if Richard Daniels had whipped him, and often.

"Can I put a healing ointment on these?" he asked him. "The sooner you heal, the better you can be for Jamie," he said, trying to give him an incentive; Shaun swallowed,

"..yes, sir." He whispered, closing his eyes, his shoulders shaking. Bucky nodded and grabbed the ointment, gently rubbing it all over his back,

"This will help you feel better. Is there anything on your legs?" he asked. Shaun hesitated, and then slowly dropped his pants, showing more bruises, and a few nasty scars. "Not too bad," he nodded and made sure he got pictures. "Put your clothes back on and you can go back to Jamie." He would ask about the wounds another day; Shaun nodded, and hurried back to his mate.

"Jamie? Are you okay? Are you warm enough? Do you need socks? Or a blanket?" Jamie giggled,

"I'm okay, I just need you to sit with me," he smiled and held his hand out, a bowl of popcorn on his lap; Shaun curled up against his side, kissing his forehead,

"Yes, darling." The young alpha murmured, and Jamie nuzzled him,

"Want some popcorn?" he asked, handing the bowl over,

"Yeah." Shaun murmured. Jamie tried to nuzzle him and kiss him, show him how loved he was; the alpha chuckled, laying his head on Jamie's.

"I love you, Jamie." He whispered, nosing in Jamie's hair; he chewed a handful of popcorn, and closed his eyes. "...you're going to punish my father?" The young alpha whispered, looking at Bucky; Jamie smiled and closed his eyes, eating an occasional piece. Bucky nodded,

"The government will. What he did to you was wrong, parents don't hurt their children."

"...parents...my mom didn't..." Shaun mumbled, rubbing his face against Jamie's hair; Tony swallowed,

"Yeah, well, did she stop it? Because watching it and doing nothing is..." The omega murmured; Bucky rubbed Tony’s thigh,

"They're both guilty, no child should be hurt." The alpha agreed; Tony looked away, sighing, as Shaun sniffled. The alpha curled closer against Jamie,

"...what's gonna happen to me...?" Shaun whispered; Bucky gently ran a hand through Shaun's hair, showing him he didn't have to be afraid.

"You're going to live with your aunt Dia, we'll see if she wants to get a room at the omega shelters," he said. "We can put you in the beta ward."

"D-Dia?" Shaun whimpered, "...but..."

"Do you not like her?" Bucky asked, "it'd be up to her if you wanted to stay with us..." Shaun shuddered,

"I...dad doesn't like her..."

"Don't worry about what your dad does or doesn't like," Bucky said. "This is about you, if I have my way, you won't be seeing him again."

"...but court?" Shaun whispered.

"Well, yes, you will have to see him at court, but you won't be hurt by him again," he said, sighing. Shaun trembled, swallowing thickly,

"O...okay." He buried his face in Jamie's neck, inhaling. Jamie hugged him tightly,

"It's okay," he nuzzled him,

"I'm...yeah, I'm fine, and I'll keep you safe, Jamie." Shaun promised; Jamie smiled and he kissed him softly,

"I know you will. I love you." The omega murmured; Shaun breathed his scent in deep,

"I love you, too." His voice broke, because he was failing Jamie already, by being weak. Jamie hugged him and closed his eyes, he was happy; Tony gripped Shaun's shoulder, offering him a smile. Bucky smiled,

"It'll be alright, Shaun." The soldier murmured, and the young alpha shuddered hard, his trembling growing worse and worse. The obvious scent claim on the floor, by Bucky, Danny, and the girls was stressing him out. "...do you want me to leave?" Bucky asked. The boy shook his head, because he wanted Bucky there if his father came back.

"I'll stay then," he said, leaning back on the couch,

"It's alright," Tony soothed him, ruffling his hair. Jamie beamed happily at his mother, and he tried to sleep. The young alpha was throwing off fearful pheromones all night, and well into the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know your thoughts.


	18. When all else Fails-Make cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for us to post a new chapter! We're working hard on keeping this story going and interesting for you, and also working jobs and going to school. Here is a chapter, please don't be mad! Just read it and be happy!
> 
> Also...more Tony making Bucky mad in this chapter.

Dia stopped by, giving Shaun a big hug and kissing his forehead. Jamie was standing nearby. He didn't want his alpha to leave him already; Shaun reached to grip Jamie's hand, trying to reassure his sub.

"You’re leaving," he whined and squeezed his hand,

"I'm not," Shaun promised, "Not yet, okay? I...your parents said I can't be here for your heat, and...and I want to do what they say."

"Okay," he said, biting his lip, "do you...want to stay with me because _you_  want to? Or because my parents?" The young omega asked; Shaun's eyes widened,

"What? Jamie, I _love_  you. I want to be with you, always, but your dad is already angry because...."

"I know," he smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you too. I'm glad you're staying." Shaun's shoulders relaxed,

"Aunty Dia, this is Jamie, and I love him so much, and I can't wait to marry him!" He suddenly exclaimed, turning to his aunt. Jamie gasped and smiled excitedly. Dia smiled and gave her nephew another big hug,

"You two are perfect for each other," She said, and Shaun smiled broadly,

"I love him, Aunty. I really do. And he says he loves me, and we'll get married, and go to MIT, or wherever he wants, and have smart babies, and their grandma can help us teach them electronics, and we'll build wonderful things together! 'Cause...’cause we're gonna be partners, aunty, equals! Like Jamie's parents!" Tony snorted from his seat on the couch, though he didn't like the idea of 'grandma' yet. Jamie hugged his mate, nuzzling him happily,

"That sounds perfect," he giggled, "but I want you to take me on a date first," he grinned; Tony perked up at that, looking at Bucky, an idea forming in his mind. He stood, hurrying off to put his plan in motion; Shaun watched him go, blinking,

"I'll take you on so many dates, so many!" He kissed Jamie's lips tenderly. Jamie hummed into the kiss, smiling happily. Bucky gave Tony a look and he followed him,

"What is it?"

"A date!" Tony exclaimed quietly, slapping pans on the stovetop, "I'll make them a date, out on the landing pad, and it'll be good for them, help Shaun relax."

"Right now?" he asked, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yep, I'll make Jamie's favorite. Ask Shaun what his favorite is, but don't tell them. It'll be a surprise."

"Okay," he said, nuzzling him, and he walked back over to the boys, "Shaun, since you're staying the week, we wanted to know what your favorite foods are." The boy looked up,

"Uh...spaghetti, and...and steak, baked potatoes...carrots...I like most things."

"Okay," he smiled and scratched his scalp in a friendly gesture before going to tell Tony. "Spaghetti. He also likes steak and potatoes and carrots," he shrugged. Tony nodded,

"We have that, Jamie prefers chicken, so I'll make both." He murmured, "I'll put on potatoes to mash, and chicken for the rest of us."

"Okay," Bucky nuzzled him, pressing their hips together. The sub smiled, settling aside a few things for Jamie and Shaun,

"Then I'll do baked chicken...and take a piece out for Jamie."

"Sounds good," he hummed, and pressed his mouth against Tony’s bonding gland; the omega's hands stuttered, and he lay his head back, breath speeding. Bucky kissed the spot, and licked it with his tongue before pressing his teeth in. Tony's back arched,

"B-Bucky..." He whispered, trembling, before he opened his eyes, seeing Jamie and Shaun watching them with wide eyes. Bucky hadn't seen, and he was still teeth deep in his mate, groaning softly; Tony squirmed, "Bucky...the...the kids...Bucky!" He whimpered as Bucky pressed up against his ass, biting deeper. Bucky pressed him against the counter, his arms wrapped around Tony tightly until he managed to calm down, and he could slowly pull away.

Jamie was blushing bright red because of how incredibly hot that was; Tony shuddered, hands braced on the countertop, chest heaving. Shaun's throat worked, and he gripped Jamie's hand tight,

"...I..." He trailed off, "...I uh..." Tony flushed scarlet,

"Go-go watch a movie, or...or something," The sub panted, arms shaking. Jamie blushed and pulled Shaun away, going to the couch. Bucky smiled, feeling a bit smug with himself; Tony leaned back against his alpha,

"Asshole." He grunted, obviously teasing, "...crap, did you see their faces? Jamie needs to stop..." He shook his head. Bucky hugged him softly,

"Maybe we should have a talk with him...."

"I will, after his heat..." Tony sighed, reaching to touch his throat. Bucky kissed his shoulder and left him to cook. Myra and Anya poked their heads out, talking animatedly in sign language about the new cute alpha on the couch with Jamie; Antonia watched them sulkily, her arms crossed, then stepped back into her room. Myra frowned and followed her much older sister,

 _"What's wrong?”_  She signed,

"Nothing." Nia muttered, signing back, her brow furrowed. Myra frowned and came over, hugging her; Nia wrapped her arms around the younger girl,

"Sorry, kiddo...just...feeling sad today." She mouthed so that Myra could see. Myra nodded and nuzzled her. Danny glared at the new alpha from a corner, feeling threatened and on edge, but Shaun just kept nuzzling Jamie's face, humming contentedly, Dia sitting near them. Tony peeked out of the kitchen,

"Danny? Will you come help me in the kitchen?" The older omega inquired, and Danny huffed and walked into the kitchen, standing near his mother; "Can you lift this pan down into the oven? It's pretty heavy." Tony touched the chicken and vegetable filled pan. The young omega nodded and stuck his tongue out as he grunted and lifted it down into the oven; Tony hid his smile, "Thanks, I was afraid I would spill it. I wanted to talk to you, Daniel." He touched the young alpha's shoulder, "I'm not leaving you, I would never do that on purpose, and you know that." He pulled his son into a hug, closing the oven with his foot, "Me and your father are working on a plan, we'll switch off, and that way we can spend equal time with all of you." Danny sniffed, and hugged his mother tightly,

"But you’re still leaving?"

"Hey, shh, we'll switch off. Think of it like...the time I had to go on that business trip." Tony smoothed Danny's thick hair back, "Every month, your father and I will switch, and I'll be here every other month. Just for the school year."

"A month? And then you'll be gone a whole month?!" he whined, "That's not fair!" Tony sighed,

"I know it seems that way, honey, but it's the best we've come up with so far." He leaned back against the counter, "I don't know what else to do, Danny." Danny whined and looked down at the floor; Tony swallowed, "I'm trying, Danny, to do what's best for all of you."

"You’re just doing what's best for Jamie!" he said, storming out. Tony's shoulders slumped, but he followed Danny regardless,

"Daniel, that's not true. I'm doing what's best for all of us. I can't let Jamie live in Cambridge alone, but I can't leave my handsome alpha son behind, or Myra, Nia, and Anya." He touched Danny's shoulder, "But I can't be in two places at once, and I feel like you need your father and I equally."

"Jamie doesn't have to go to Cambridge!" he cried, turning to face him; Tony held his ground,

"Jamie _wants_  to go to Cambridge, and when you're older, and you pick _your_  school, I'll make sure you're able to attend. I want you all to have what you want." The omega said; Danny pouted and looked down,

"Can't I just travel with you?" The young alpha pushed; Tony blinked,

"Danny, I offered that, and you freaked out. You'd lose your friends." He reminded his son, and Danny cried even more,

"I don't wanna lose my friends..." He whined, and Tony pulled Danny to his chest,

"My sweet boy...I love you so much, and we'll talk about it, alright? I'll be around every weekend to keep our bonds strong..."

"Okay, " he buried his face in his chest and hugged him tightly "I love you mama..."

"Oh, Danny-boy...I love you so much." Tony nuzzled him. Danny nuzzled him back, getting Tony’s shirt filled with tears.

"Can I call you during the week?"

"You can call me whenever you want to. And if I'm busy, then I'll stop being busy." Danny smiled and rubbed his eyes; Tony dragged his fingers through his son's soft hair, combing it gently, "You're so handsome." Danny whined softly,

"I don't feel handsome."

"Hmm? Why not?" Tony looked into Danny's eyes, "You're gorgeous, Danny, you look like your papa." Danny shrugged,

"I don't have an omega and you were gonna leave and all my other friends have girlfriends..." Tony frowned,

"Danny, you're only ten. You don't have to have a girlfriend...you're so handsome, and sweet, kind hearted...you'll be the one all the girls want." Danny snorted, he didn't believe him; Tony sighed, "My gorgeous son, you're too young to be worrying about this." Danny whined,

"And I'm not smart, mama."

"Danny, you're brilliant, like all my children. And that brilliance, it might not show in school, but your artwork, your thoughts...they're brilliant." He kissed Danny's forehead, "You are so _smart_. But holding onto your thoughts is hard, I understand." The alpha shrugged, keeping his eyes down; Tony lifted his son's chin,

"Hey, I'll help you, darling."

"Jamie doesn't need help," he whined,

"Jamie is lucky, his mind turns on time, words stay still, and he doesn't...have any issues like that." Tony sighed.

"So my mind is broken?" he asked, more tears falling,

"No, your mind is different. But different isn't _bad_  or _wrong_." Tony smoothed Danny's hair back, "It's just different." Danny rubbed his eyes and pressed back into his mother’s chest, shaking. Tony kissed his cheek, "Shh, I love you, you're perfect." Danny coughed from crying so much and he slowly calmed down. His mother soothed him, gentle and calm, "Come on, let’s go finish dinner, huh?" The young alpha nodded and took his mother’s hand, feeling better now, "Thank you. I appreciate the help." Tony smiled at him. The young alpha smiled,

"Can we make cookies after dinner?"

"Cookies? Yeah." Tony grinned, "That sounds great."

"Okay," he smiled brightly,

"It's been a long time." Tony grinned, "We used to do that all the time."

"Yeah, your cookies are really good," He said, climbing up into a seat at the counter.

"They are? I always thought that your dad's were better." Tony shrugged as he and Danny flipped the baking chicken over.

"No," he shook his head, he didn't walk to talk about his father. Tony frowned,

"...no?" He sighed, sliding the rack back in and starting the steak for Shaun. He added two more, for Danny and Bucky. Danny smiled when he saw the steak,

"You're cooking a lot of food tonight."

"I think we need it, don't you?" Tony wrinkled his nose playfully. Danny laughed,

"Yeah, I guess."

"What? You don't want the steak?" He laughed back, "I'll eat it then."

"No! I want steak!" he laughed,

"Haha, okay." Tony nudged him, glad that Danny was finally in a good mood. Danny grinned happily,

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, here, help me pour the water out." Tony knew it was hard for Danny to take directions or orders from him, so he tried to keep his tone soft, and questioning. Danny nodded and got up on a chair, helping him slowly pour the water.

Tony smiled at his ten year old son, already so tall.

"You're doing great." Tony said, and Jamie smiled when it was all done,

"Thanks." The young alpha murmured, and Tony smiled, nudging him,

"You want to mash'm?" The older omega asked, dropping a cube of butter in, and pouring a little bit of milk, along with salt and pepper. Danny nodded and grabbed the masher, having fun with it; Tony sat back to watch, "You think it needs more butter and stuff?" Danny tilted his head and reached in, tasting a little bit.

"And pepper!" The alpha agreed; Tony dropped in another cube of butter, then sprinkled in more pepper,

"Alright, mix it in." Danny looked at his mother, wrinkling his nose at the order, but he was enjoying what he was doing, so he continued to mix; Tony sucked his lip between his teeth, "Thanks, you're so good at that." The omega smiled, "What next?"

"Um . . .” he tasted the food and it was good. "Check the chicken?" he asked. Tony nodded,

"Okay." He opened the oven, and sliced a piece open to check the inside, "Not quite done." Danny huffed,

"I want it to cook faster."

"You that hungry?" Tony asked, flipping the seasoned steaks. Danny shrugged,

"I am kinda hungry."

"It shouldn't be much longer." Tony assured him. The alpha nodded and wrapped his arms around his mother; Tony smiled, hugging his tall son to him, "Hey, shall we break out the ice cream to go with the cookies?" Danny gasped and he nodded,

"Oh yes! That's a good idea!” The young alpha agreed,

"Good! We'll do that, then." Tony grinned, Danny seemed so grown up that Tony sometimes forgot he was a child. The boy laughed and nodded.

"How long is that other alpha staying?"

"Until Jamie's heat starts," Tony said softly, "But he might be moving into a lower floor." Danny growled softly,

"I don’t like him.”

"Why not?" Tony arched a brow, "He loves your brother, and Jamie loves him." The omega explained, "He won't live up here, but on his own floor, so they can see each other." Danny shrugged,

"I just don’t like him on our floor . . . I want him to leave," he said.

"I know, but he's Jamie's bondmate, honey." Tony said softly; Danny shrugged, and nuzzled his mother. Tony sighed, "It's going to be alright, we'll figure it out."

"Okay," the alpha sighed, his stomach rumbling from the smell of the steaks. The omega kissed his cheek, and he started dishing up plates, humming. Danny walked around and he started to set the table,

"Leave out two spaces please, honey." Tony said.

"Why?" he asked, staring up at his mother,

"Because Jamie and Shaun are going to eat somewhere else." Danny nodded, perfectly okay with that. He put out empty cups and smiled at his mom when done; Tony smiled back, "Good, okay, let me just go set up their meal, and we'll eat."

"Okay," he huffed, staring at the food on the stove; Tony rolled his eyes,

"Go get your sisters and father, would you?" The omega requested, and Danny nodded and ran off to go find them; Tony quickly set up the table on the landing pad, setting out plates. "Shaun, Jamie!" Jamie perked up,

"My mama is calling us," He said, and Shaun nodded, standing up,

"Do...do you think I'm in trouble?" The alpha asked,

"No," Jamie shook his head, standing up and holding his hand; Shaun gripped Jamie's hand, following him out to the landing pad,

"Hey," Tony smiled, "So...have a nice date." The omega stepped past them. Jamie watched his mother leave, and he looked at the table, a giant grin spreading on his face.

"Wow...c’mon," he smiled at Shaun and walked to the table; Shaun's eyes widened,

"Wh-what is this?" He pulled Jamie close, nervous, "Is this the...landing pad for...?" Jamie whined,

"Yeah, but mama made us good food so we could have a date.”

"A date?" Shaun slowly settled into the chair, "Wow...this is...!" He held Jamie's hand, "Steak? And chicken?"

"Yeah," Jamie relaxed, and sat down beside him, feeling a little better now that his mate had calmed down. Shaun kissed his hand,

"This is amazing, wow." The alpha exclaimed; Jamie grinned and blushed,

"We should eat this before it gets cold." The omega said sensibly, and Shaun nodded, picking up his fork,

"So...so what's your favorite color?" Shaun inquired, and Jamie shrugged,

"Blue," he said, biting his lip, "what's yours?"

"Green." Shaun murmured, looking into Jamie's eyes. Jamie giggled softly,

"What do you like to do outside of school?" he asked, taking a bite of food. He was really happy that they would date before his heat; Shaun frowned, thinking,

"I like to write, and...and play video games, but that's about it."

"I'm building a robot for my mom," he smiled, "And I like videogames."

"You are? By yourself?" Shaun asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, I'm having trouble getting the right power source though, maybe you can help me after my heat?" he asked softly,

"Me?" Shaun exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" he giggled,

"O-okay!" Shaun beamed, "I would love to!"

"Awesome!" Jamie beamed back at him. The alpha fiddled with his fork, eating bites of potatoes. "Is there something wrong with the steak?" Jamie asked,

"No! No, of course not. But cold potatoes aren't good, and cold steak is." Shaun cut his steak apart.

"You like cold steak?" he giggled, eating his potatoes too,

"More than I like cold potatoes." Shaun replied, but he was smiling and happy. Jamie grinned and continued to eat. By the end of the meal, they were sitting beside each other, leaned close. Shaun nosed happily over Jamie's bonding mark, scenting him for their coming week apart. Jamie hummed and tilted his head in submission. "Love you." Shaun murmured, teething gently at Jamie's swollen gland. "You smell so good...want you..." He whispered, hands on Jamie's hips.

"Hey, lovebirds, break it up." Tony's voice was soft, but stern as the older omega stepped out to clear their table, "Come in, we're making cookies and having ice cream while we watch a movie." Jamie groaned when Shaun pulled away, and he got up.

"C’mon," he said to his alpha; Shaun watched him, slightly dazed,

"Hmm...what?" He stood, following Jamie inside, "You smell so good..." Jamie stared up at him, wondering if his alpha could sense his heat starting before even him.

"Shaun?" The dom nudged up against his back, humming,

"Yeah?" he breathed, even as Tony separated them. The sub's eyes were narrowed,

"Shaun? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He shook himself, "I...he just smells so..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Jamie looked up at his mother.

"Am I going into heat too soon?" he asked,

"No, darling. It's...he's very sensitive." Tony murmured. Jamie relaxed, and smiled, he just really wanted to enjoy the rest of the night,

"C’mon Shaun," he smiled and led him into the kitchen; the alpha trailed behind him as if spellbound, scenting happily, and holding Jamie's hand while they cut out sugar cookies. Jamie smiled and nuzzled him as he watched Danny cut out the cookies, "Those look great!" The alpha smiled, then growled angrily when Shaun leaned to look. Tony's hand gently pulled Shaun back by the shoulder,

"Relax." The older omega murmured softly, "Danny, Shaun. Shaun, Danny." He offered, "Daniel is Jamie's younger brother."

"Shaun," Danny snorted, angrily cutting cookies now. It was all his fault his mother couldn't be around more! Tony sighed,

"Danny...you've got flour on your nose." The omega informed his son; Shaun huffed, he could feel in his chest that he was less dominant than Danny, though not by much. He backed up, keeping close to Jamie as he carefully cut out hearts for his sub. Danny whined and hastily rubbed his nose, getting angry when he messed up his Christmas tree; Shaun dropped his chin to his chest, pressing against Jamie's side as Danny's scent burned their nostrils. "Danny, darling..." Tony nuzzled his son, "What shape should I cut next?" He hoped the submissiveness would help calm Danny down. The young alpha sniffed and rubbed his cheek, getting flower all over it.

"A star . . ." Danny said; Tony kissed Danny's hair and dug through the cutters,

"Just one? How many do you want me to cut?" He asked, offering Danny a smile. Shaun stared, surprised; it reminded him of his own mother, before she had died, how she had done everything in her power to keep him happy. Danny sniffed and nuzzled his mom’s shoulder,

"Seven . . . one for everyone in the family," he said, excluding Shaun; Tony hugged him close,

"Whatever you want, darling." He rolled out a cold ball of dough from the freezer, and gently pressed the cutter into it, cutting seven delicate stars. Danny smiled and went back to his trees, feeling calmer and happier; the omega spread the cookies onto wide baking trays, sliding them into the huge oven side by side, "Jarvis." He said succinctly,

 _"Timer set for eight minutes, sir."_  The AI responded.

"Can we put icing and sprinkles on them?" he asked his mother,

"Yeah, sure. Get the powdered sugar out, please?" Tony smiled, "I'll make frosting, and you watch the cookies?"

"Okay," he said, running to the cabinet to get the sugar. Tony pulled out a big mixing bowl, and then he got out several smaller bows and the box of food coloring. Mixing the frosting had them all laughing and joking, even the girls joined in, cutting out shapes and laying the cut ones on the trays waiting to go in the oven. Bucky came in and smiled at all the kids getting along.

"Am I missing out on the fun?" The alpha asked; Tony looked up, powdered sugar in his hair,

"Maaaaybe." He drew out the word, chuckling. Bucky smiled and he came over, dipping his finger in the icing; Tony wrinkled his nose, "Bucky!" He bumped the dom with his hip, and started spooning it into different bowls to be colored. Bucky laughed and licked the icing off his finger, doing it a bit suggestively. Tony groaned, "That's just mean." He grumbled, dripping color into the bowls and mixing them. Bucky squeezed Tony's ass, his face dead-panned. The sub yelped, spilling food coloring.

"Don’t spill," Bucky chastised lightly, and he cleaned up the mess. The omega whimpered, feeling Bucky's hand travel over his rear again,

"Stop..." He stirred the different colors in, passing them out to his children. Bucky obeyed with one last squeeze, and pulled his hand away. Danny immediately reached out for the purple; Tony nudged the bowl into his hand, "Here, kiddo."

"Thank you," he grinned, and mixed it some more with his spoon, occasionally checking the timer Jarvis had put up; Tony watched him,

"He's getting so grown up, Bucky."

"Yeah . . ." Bucky said, still bummed out that his son didn't like see him as useful; Tony leaned back against his mate, laughing when the girls started frosting their cookies. Myra was getting icing all over the place as she got it on her fingers, and then tried to sign; Tony snorted, leaning to clean her hands automatically, and signing,

"I love you," until she giggled. Danny smiled, he was pretty protective over his younger sisters, and he offered the purple to them when he was done with it. They squealed, grabbing it and splattering it on the cookies. Tony watched, chuckling, and then leaned up to kiss Bucky's cheek, "We made them, Bucky...you and me." Bucky hummed and wrapped his arms around Tony's midsection, rubbing his taut skin,

"Yeah we did," He said, kissing his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too...remember when we...we thought I couldn't have kids?" Tony yawned, relaxing beneath Bucky's hands, "God...if we'd only known, huh? Five of the little rascals."

"Yeah, a lot of worrying for nothing," he said, nuzzling him gently, "You look like you could use a nap." Tony snorted,

"It's only eight, Bucky, I'll make it just fine." He leaned to ruffle Danny's hair, "What movie shall we watch, rascals?" Shaun was watching them in awe. Bucky gave Shaun a look, before staring at his other kids. Danny hummed,

"I want to watch transformers."

"Hmm, Transformers..." Tony tapped his chin, "Is everyone alright with that?" Shaun flushed when Bucky stared at him, looking away. Jamie nodded,

"Do you like transformers, Shaun?" The young omega asked, and Shaun nodded quickly,

"Yes, yeah..." He lay his head on Jamie's shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment as Tony cleaned up and the kids hurried to wash up for the movie. "...your parents...they're...they're so _happy_ …" The young alpha murmured, and Tony froze, looking up.

"That's because my parents are in love, like I am with you," he smiled, nuzzling him; Shaun's brow furrowed,

"But dad says...he says that omegas aren't supposed to..." Shaun whispered,

"...what? Be happy?" Jamie asked, frowning,

"...be on their feet around alphas....or...or speak without permission, or...or wear clothes at home." Shaun trailed off, "I know that he's wrong...I...just...my mother was never allowed..." He buried his face in Jamie's neck. Jamie hugged him.

"I won't let you treat me like that," he smiled softly; Shaun smiled at him happily,

"I would never." He murmured, glancing at Tony, who was swatting at Bucky's hands as the dom gripped his hips. They were both laughing, "I want to be like that."

"I do to," he smiled and pressed himself against Shaun. The alpha kissed his cheek,

"Oh! The movie's starting!" Shaun exclaimed, and Jamie smiled and grabbed a cookie before going to the couch, and sitting in Shaun's lap. Danny grimaced, baring his teeth, but Shaun just hugged Jamie around the waist, staring at the screen. Jamie curled up against him and he smiled happily. Tonia looked at them sadly, fixing her skirt while Danny grumbled, letting his sisters clamber into his lap. Bucky pulled Tony into his lap, sitting in his chair; the omega grumbled, but curled there, nuzzling his mate and yawning again. Bucky smiled and he kissed him, nuzzling him happily; Tony leaned up to kiss back, sighing,

"I love you." The sub murmured.

"Love you too," Bucky hummed; Tony yawned again, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky nuzzled him and smiled. Jamie relaxed and he ignored the warmth welling up within him. Tony raised his head, frowning,

"Jamie, come here please, darling."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, nuzzling Shaun's throat; Tony stood,

"James Edward Barnes-Stark, come here." He said it softly, and Shaun whimpered when Jamie started to obey,

"N-no, stay...stay, Jamie..!" He hugged the sub, nuzzling him, and the alpha children in the room all turned, sniffing at Jamie's strong, warm scent. Jamie groaned and obeyed his alpha over his mother, nuzzling him back. Shaun bit at Jamie's throat ecstatically, pulling the young O against him. Jamie moaned and leaned his head back, his toes curling. Before anyone could react, Tony had lifted Jamie out of Shaun's lap, and Bucky was growling at the young alpha, shaking from the scent.

"Take him to the heat room, Tony," Bucky continued to growl. Jamie was shaking, whining for his alpha. Tony carried him away, breathing hard,

"Damn it, Jamie…" The omega whispered; Jamie squirmed and started to cry, his mate was gone and his mother was mad at him for something he couldn't control. Tony winced, "Shh, shh, honey, I'm sorry, I'm not angry, okay?" He nuzzled Jamie's face, "My beautiful boy, everything is going to be alright." Jamie hugged his mother and whined, slick soaking through his underwear,

"I want Shaun..." He cried.

"I know, honey, I know." Tony stepped into the soft, clean heat rooms, "Hold on, baby, hold on." He gently stripped Jamie's shirt off, wincing in sympathy when his son trembled through the first of the cramps.

"C-can I have his shirt or something?" he asked, tears falling down his cheeks,

"Oh, darling...hold on, let me..." Tony stood, hurrying back to the elevator, "Jarvis? Can you fabricate Shaun's scent for Jamie?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  The AI said proudly, and Tony rolled his eyes,

"Bucky?" He stepped out onto their floor, "Shaun? I need...I need your shirt, Shaun." Bucky calmed down when he saw his mate, glad he got Jamie to safety.

"I'll get you a spare shirt," he went to go grab one out of Shaun's drawer so that the one he was wearing could be handed over. Tony took it gently,

"I'm sorry, Shaun. I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Shaun just shrugged, and covered his body with his hands, shaking from having his omega ripped away from him. Bucky came back and handed him a new shirt; Tony hurried back to Jamie, handing him the shirt, then gently picked up Jamie's shirt. He bundled it up, "I'm...are you alright? Do you need me to stay?"

"I-I'll be okay," Jamie blushed and took the shirt, he already had his box on the bed with his toy. He groaned as he pressed his face into Shaun’s shirt, more slick soaking his pants. Tony backed away,

"Okay," And he left the floor, carrying Jamie's shirt out with him. "Shaun? Here, take it to your room...and _don't_  get anything on it." He handed the shirt to Shaun. Shaun shuddered and he stole the shirt, running to his room and slamming the door. He groaned as he flopped on the bed, his cock already hard from when Jamie was sitting on him; Tony grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "Jarvis, scent clean this room." He pressed his face to Bucky's chest, sighing. Bucky miraculously managed to stay flaccid, and he hugged his omega tight against him. Danny was looking around, feeling weird with the omega smell.

"Jamie smelled really nasty," he grumbled, and Tony's head jerked up,

"...nasty?" he shooed the girls to their rooms, "What do you mean?”

"He smelled gross!" Danny whined. Bucky nodded,

"My sister always smelled bad when she went into heat around me . . ." The grown alpha said, Tony looked up,

"Huh? Wierd." He sank down to sit on the couch, "Shit, I thought we had a couple days..."

"It’s probably because he was clinging onto him," Bucky said, running his fingers down Tony's jean covered ass, playing with his crack. Tony chewed his lip between his teeth, credits rolling on the screen,

"Bed time, Danny." The omega muttered. Danny sighed and did as told, he was tired from being so upset earlier anyway. Tony shivered, "...Buck...the room, let's...please...?" Bucky smiled and he carried his omega over his shoulder into the bedroom, and he nuzzled his face against Tony's ass cheek. "Fuck...Bucky...!" Tony squirmed against his shoulder. The alpha just laughed, and he flopped his mate down on his back, wrestling his pants off of him; Tony arched his hips up, trying to help, "Fuck, this is...still kinda...sick." He snorted, tearing his shirt off. Bucky frowned, and he pulled away,

"I'm not horny because of my son," He growled. The sub arched a brow,

"You aren't? Sure seems like you are."

"I'm not! I didn't even get hard this time, I just wanted to have sex with you," Bucky growled and sat on the bed. Now he was so not in the mood; Tony slowly pulled the blanket over his lap,

"...okay..." He lay down, sighing. Bucky laid down beside him, rolling on his side. "...so that's it?" Tony sat up, grabbing his underwear and pulling them back on, grimacing when slick made them stick to his ass.

"What, am I not allowed to be mad? I have sex with you almost every night, and you think that tonight, I just want to fuck you because of our heat ridden son?!" Bucky snapped, and Tony flinched,

"...the heat smell made me wet, Bucky." He grunted, before locking himself in the bathroom. Bucky grunted and laid back down. Tony turned the shower on, humiliated and embarrassed.


	19. I Never Learned to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!!! Here's a chapter!!! IT'S HERE!!! ENJOY!!!!
> 
> Warnings for underage sex, pack dominance fighting, etc.

When Jamie's heat ended, he passed out on the bed, the knot securely locked within him; he woke to Tony gently bathing his skin with a rag, surrounded by Shaun's scent,

"Hey darling," Tony kissed his forehead, and helped him to dress, the toy already clean and packed away.

"Mama . . ." he said weakly, and he nuzzled him. “Shaun? Where's Shaun?”

"He's waiting for you in the living room, baby."

"I’ve been wanting him . . ." The young omega said, tears running down his face out of pure exhaustion; Tony wiped them away, lifting Jamie into his arms,

"I know, honey." He murmured, kissing his son's head, his own skin was heating slowly. "We have awful timing, you and I...Steve is...is going to watch your brother and sisters, and...and Thor will watch you and Shaun, alright? With Dia?"

"Yeah," he nodded and nuzzled him, "Are you in heat?" he asked, yawning,

"...starting." Tony murmured, "So...so I'll just..." He wasn't sure if Bucky wanted to share it with him or not, the alpha was still angry; they hadn't had sex all week, and now Tony was starting to shiver with the pain of cramps. Jamie was yawning and he nuzzled him. "Okay, here's Thor's floor." Tony settled Jamie on his feet, and kissed his head, "There's Shaun, behave."

"Okay," he rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way towards Shaun. Bucky grabbed Tony around the waist and dragged him away. The sub trembled, sweating and breathing heavily; his alpha still smelled angry, as well as aroused, and his grip was harsh and punishing. Bucky laid him down on the bed and he stripped him down; Tony swallowed at Bucky's silence; laying still on the bed, he waited for his mate to speak, but the dom remained silent. Once Tony was naked, he took off all of his clothes, and he stroked his cock.

"Suck." The alpha ordered succinctly. Tony's throat worked, eyes burning, and he clenched them shut and took Bucky into his mouth, sucking dutifully. Bucky groaned, thrusting his hips. The sub shuddered, slick dripping slowly down his thighs. His hips rolled, but Bucky made no move to touch his ass. "How are those cramps?” He asked, running his hands over Tony's sides. The omega trembled, tears welling in his eyes,

"Mmnn.." He made a sound in response. Bucky waited until he was nice and wet,

"Turn around, slut." He ordered, and Tony winced, and turned around, laying his head down,

"Yes, sir." The omega whispered; Bucky squeezed his ass, and he spanked him hard, before the smell got to be too much for him and he shoved himself inside. Tony whimpered in pain, gripping his pillow, he bit into the pillow, shivering, as Bucky thrust deep and fast.

“You feel so fucking good," He groaned, biting at his shoulders; Tony trembled,

"Thank you, sir." He whispered. Bucky squeezed his hips, being a little rougher because he knew Tony liked it rough, and because he knew extremis would heal him; Tony sucked his lip between his teeth, feeling every thrust, every press deeper, his hips burning. The alpha groaned as his thrusts got rougher with the swelling of his knot; Tony arched, sweat beading on his skin, "...s-sir...!"

"Gonna fill you up," he grunted, snarling as his knot moved in and out of his rim. The sub whimpered,

"Y-yes, sir-!" His breath cut off as Bucky slipped a belt around his neck, pulling.

"Don't you dare fucking cum until I tell you to," he used one hand to hold onto the belt, the other was stroking Tony's hip. The omega whined breathlessly, nails digging into the pillow, as he struggled not to climax. Bucky growled and he pressed his dick in hard, his knot swelling and cum flooded Tony's channel. "Cum,” He dug his teeth into Tony's throat, growling softly. The sub spilled over the sheets, hips convulsing, the belt digging into his throat beneath Bucky's teeth. Bucky slowly calmed down, humming softly as he pulled his teeth away. The sub grabbed for the belt, choking slightly. Bucky let go of the belt, he didn't want to hurt Tony. The sub gasped for breath, trembling,

"...sir..."

". . . did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned. He rubbed his hand over Tony's throat. The sub shivered,

"...n-no sir."

"Good," he kissed his neck, and ran his hands over his sides. The omega swallowed thickly,

"...sorry, sir."

"For what?" the alpha asked,

"...you smell angry." Tony whispered.

"I'm not angry. . ." He murmured, sighing. The sub closed his eyes,

"Okay..." Tony whispered; Bucky hugged him, and sighed.

"I'm sorry too . . . I just wish you'd trust me more when our kids go into heat." The alpha muttered, and Tony whimpered,

"Did you not hear me? I...I said...I said his smell made _me_..."

"I know . . ." he said, nuzzling him. "I thought you meant my arousal . . . why did another omega's?” he asked,

"...same reason Clint's heat smell did." Tony grunted. Bucky sighed, and nodded, hugging Tony against his chest. The sub shivered, "...you've been mad all week...and...and I was afraid...that...well, that you wouldn't want to spend my heat with me." Bucky whined, and he made Tony look at him,

"I would never not want to spend your heat with you. Just because I’m mad doesn't mean I want you to suffer." Tony's eyes flicked down, submitting,

"...sorry..." The sub whispered; Bucky kissed him softly. "I just...I..." Tony shook his head, laying back down, "...m'hot..."

"I know," Bucky said, laying them on their sides. The sub frowned, shivering softly,

"...I...fuck." He muttered, curling around a pillow. Bucky rutted against him, making his knot move around. "Gotta..." Tony pressed back against him, shaking, "Nn..." Bucky took Tony’s cock in hand, giving it nice long, hard strokes, and the omega trembled as he came, toes curling, "Oh...oh!" He whimpered, arching his back a little and grinding back on Bucky's knot. Bucky shuddered as more cum came spilling out, and he rubbed Tony’s slightly distended belly; the sub lay his hand over Bucky's, eyes closed, "...mmm." Bucky smiled and kissed his neck.

 

Jamie smiled when he finally reunited with Shaun, and he hugged him. The alpha kissed his cheek,

"Oh, Jamie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said, smiling brightly as he leaned on him. "I'm so tireeeed."

"Would you like to nap? We can nap." Shaun offered, and Jamie nodded,

"After I eat...I'm so hungry," he yawned. Shaun perked up at that,

"Thor made pancakes, with egg in them, and bacon!" He exclaimed, "Come on, and I'll get you some!" Jamie whined and slowly followed him, shuffling his feet. He was really sore. Shaun paused, and lifted Jamie into his arms, "Gotcha, let's..." He stumbled a little, carrying his bond mate into the kitchen and sitting down with Jamie in his lap. Jamie nuzzled his chest, and whimpered softly from the pain in his bottom. Thor smiled,

"Valiant Jamie! Enjoy!" he said, he had prepared pancakes on Tony’s request. Shaun pulled a plate of food close, and cut it into pieces, his arms around Jamie. Jamie hummed,

"I'm sorry...I can usually do it," he blushed,

"I know...I...your dad feeds your mom a lot..." Shaun murmured; Jamie nodded, and stared up at his face. He'd never been fed before. Shaun nuzzled his mate gently, holding a bite of food up to Jamie's lips, and if his hand shook a little, well, Jamie didn't comment on it. The omega smiled and he ate the food happily. Now he knew why his mother liked this. It was so great to just let go and be taken care of; Shaun beamed, relaxing, "You're so beautiful..." Jamie grinned,

"I love you...I love when you take care of me..." The sub breathed; Shaun nuzzled him again, scenting him happily,

"I missed you, I could smell you, so...so good, and...and then you were gone, but I know why, so...so it's okay, and I want to take care of you, always." He offered another bite. Jamie hummed and licked his fingers, licking away the grease.

"I don't know if you want your shirt back.... I got stuff all over it," he blushed. Shaun shuddered beneath his body,

"I want you to keep it...wear it every time you..." Shaun groaned.

"It doesn't smell like you anymore," Jamie whimpered,

"I'll...I'll scent it for you. We'll...wash it, and then I'll wear it the days before your...heat."

"Okay," Jamie nodded, hoping his mother hadn't washed it yet. "Do you....want to smell it?" he asked; Shaun whimpered,

"...I...c-can I?"

"In the heat room....Jarvis probably cleaned the air already, but the shirt should be on the bed." Jamie replied with a nod, Shaun nodded slowly, and stood up.

 _"Young sir, you know that alphas are not allowed within the heat rooms."_  Jarvis announced. Jamie bit his lip,

"He won't go in the heat rooms," he smiled, and tried to stand up. "C’mon." Shaun followed after him happily, holding Jamie's hand and helping him when he stumbled. Jamie went into the heat rooms, and he came out with the heat ridden shirt, covered in all kinds of fluid. Shaun groaned when he touched it, lifting it to his face,

"...Jamie..." He breathed, "Oh god..." Shaun panted; Jamie closed the heat room door, and he moaned,

"Like it?" The young sub inquired,

"Oh...it's...it's amazing..." Shaun whined, the front of his jeans tenting. Jamie bit his lip, he could smell his alpha’s arousal. Shaun let the shirt sink down, "Are...are their bedrooms on this floor?" Jamie nodded, and he took Shaun's hand, leading him into a spare room. The alpha shut the door behind them, kissing his sub a little desperately. He dropped the shirt to the floor, breathing deep against Jamie's neck. Jamie smiled, breathing in deeply as he pressed up against his alpha.

"Please Shaun....I've needed you all week," he whined. The alpha shuddered,

"God, yes, baby." He stripped Jamie's shirt off, the sleeve catching and tangling around the sub. Shaun flushed scarlet. Jamie laughed, and helped him get the shirt off. He smiled and tugged at his shirt,

"Please Shaun..." he said, not tall enough to get it over his head. The alpha leaned over so that Jamie could reach, hair tousled when the shirt finally came away.

"Jamie..." he trailed his fingers over his mate's chest.

"Cold," he chuckled, and took Shaun's hands in his to warm them up,

"S-sorry..." Shaun swallowed nervously, and leaned to kiss Jamie again, their noses bumping. Jamie blushed and tilted his head, their lips pressing together in a frenzy, teeth clashing. Shaun whimpered, trying to fix the angle, his hands moving to Jamie's hips. The sub shuddered and felt himself grow hard. Shaun's hand slid down to cup Jamie's crotch curiously, "S-so...so you have a...?" He flushed, kissing Jamie again, and shakily unbuttoning the sub's pants. Jamie whined loudly and he looked down, watching his mate undo his pants,

"You didn't think I had a penis?" he asked; Shaun swallowed,

"I...I didn't know if you did or..." His cheeks glowed bright red, and he pulled his hand away to undo his own jeans.

"I'm still a boy..." he said, staring at Shaun's hands on his own belt. He's been starving for his knot all week; Shaun slowly pushed his pants down, shaking when they got stuck on his feet, and he nearly fell getting them off. Jamie stepped forward to grab his mate,

"Careful," he said, shivering. Shaun swallowed,

"Y-yeah, sorry." He watched Jamie's pants slide down to pool at his ankles. Jamie blushed, and carefully stepped out of them. He bit his lip and slowly pushed his pants down. He hoped Shaun was okay with him having male parts. The alpha looked him over, "..wow...so beautiful.." He pulled Jamie against his body, feeling the sub's erection against his thigh. Jamie pressed his nose into Shaun's shoulder, breathing in his alpha’s scent, his cock twitching with interest; the dom groaned, and lifted Jamie into his arms, carrying him to the bed. Jamie blushed as slick slid down his ass.

"Mm...smells so good...!" Shaun moaned, laying Jamie on the bed, and sniffing over him. Jamie was panting, and he rubbed his hands over Shaun's hip,

"I wish you could have helped me...my heat was horrible."

"I wish I could have, too..." Shaun breathed, hand sliding his hand down to hesitantly touch Jamie's length. Jamie started breathing harder, precum sliding down his length. He was so hard and in need; Shaun's cock twitched, "Oh...Jamie...! I need..please, please touch me...!" Jamie sat up and he stared at where his mate’s delicious sent was coming from, his hand reaching forward to touch the head of his cock. Shaun trembled, shaking, "Jamie, fuck, please!" His hips jerked, thrusting up into Jamie's hand. Jamie's eyes widened and he groaned, grabbing his cock more securely and pumping it softly. Shaun trembled, "Jamie...oh Jamie...please...!"

"It's so warm," Jamie said, reaching down to touch his balls; Shaun grunted, pressing Jamie against the bed, he kissed over his throat, spreading Jamie's legs apart; instinct took over, and he started to press inside of his sub, without prep or care. Jamie cried out in pain, pulling away from his mate, his brow wrinkled in confusion. Why would Shaun hurt him? The alpha whimpered,

"Jamie? What...what's wrong?" He gripped his cock, trying to clear his head, "I thought...that's where it g-goes, right?" Shaun whined, and Jamie shrugged,

"But you were hurting me..." he said, looking down, feeling ashamed. "Maybe it's just the first time that hurts?" Shaun bit his lip,

"I...I don't know...the book dad got me says to just put it in..." He flushed, chewing his lip, "I...if you don't want to, we can st-stop?" Jamie shook his head,

"No...I've been waiting all week, we can do this..." he said, turning onto all fours, "please?" Shaun hesitated, then slowly pushed back in. He whined, gripping Jamie's hips, and his body jerked as soon as he'd gotten all the way inside. His knot immediately expanded, filling the sub beneath him, and he cried out in pleasure. Jamie whimpered and pressed his hands against his eyes, trying not to let on how much he was in pain. Shaun pulled awkwardly at him as they lay down,

"...s-sorry." He pulled Jamie against his chest, wrapping his arms around the sub. Jamie sniffed and whined, Shaun's knot was a lot bigger then the toys.

"At least now maybe it won't hurt," he muttered; Shaun's scent burned with shame and guilt,

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's okay," Jamie squeezed his hand, "I wanted this...just don't move." Shaun kept as still as he could, breathing shallowly,

"You...you feel amazing." At Shaun’s words, Jamie sniffed and wished he could say the same about Shaun.

"I can feel you cumming in me..." The sub replied, and the alpha groaned, hips shifting a little at that,

"You can?"

"Mmhm," he winced, closing his eyes tightly; Shaun kissed his ear,

"I...do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's...it's better than the toy," he panted, he hadn't come, in fact he had softened; Shaun beamed,

"I'm so glad!" The alpha exclaimed; Jamie smiled and turned his head to kiss him. He was so happy he could make his mate happy. Shaun grinned, kissing him lovingly. The omega hummed and closed his eyes, trying to wait until his knot went down. So far, he didn't really like sex. Shaun stroked Jamie's arm, his scent happy and content.

 

Tony curled up on the couch, he was too exhausted to go any farther; his heat had been of normal length, but he was terrified that Bucky's lack of condoms had led to something they _weren't_  lacking. Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek, handing him a water bottle.

"I love you."

"...I love you, too." The sub murmured as soon as he finished yawning. "Where are the kids? They coming up?"

"I'm not sure, Jarvis? Where are the kids?" Bucky asked.

 _"The girls are already in their rooms, Danny is watching a movie with Steve and Charlotte."_  Jarvis answered promptly,

"...and Jamie?" Tony asked.

"He should be with Thor," Bucky grunted,

"Should be, Jarvis, answer."

 _"He and Shaun are..."_  Jarvis trailed off, " _In a spare room on the heat floor, sir. They have been visiting it at least once a day all week."_  Bucky growled angrily and ran off toward the heat rooms.

 

Shaun groaned as he pulled his soft cock free of Jamie's body and started to get dressed. Jamie shuddered, his hole gaping open painfully. He was really distressed that it was still hurting; Shaun flinched when the door slammed open,

"Alpha Barnes-Stark?!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Bucky snarled and pushed the boy into a corner. He looked at his mate, "Get Jamie out of here!" Tony lifted Jamie into his arms, legs trembling. He was shaky from his heat, barely holding himself upright as he carried his son to the elevator. Shaun cowered in the corner, hunched over into a tiny ball, his arms protectively over his head. Bucky snarled angrily at Shaun. "You took advantage of my kindness. Congratulations, you will be the first alpha to step foot into the beta ward of the omega center." Shaun's eyes widened, and tears poured down his cheeks,

"...b-but he asked! He asked me to! And Th-Thor said it was o-okay!" Bucky’s fury only grew and he roared at the cowering boy. He grabbed him by his arm, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to yank him out of the room and head towards Thor; Shaun stumbled along behind him, sobbing, "Please, sir, please!" He cried, nearly falling. Thor looked up at the sound of Shaun's crying,

"Bucky, what are you doing?" The demigod inquired, and Bucky bared his teeth at Thor,

"Did you tell him he could fuck my son, AFTER I told him he was NOT allowed?!" The brunette alpha snarled, and Thor frowned,

"Bucky, they are soul bonded. They had already copulated once, and I saw no reason to prevent them from continuing." Shaun pulled at Bucky's grip, scent full of terror.

"And I told them they couldn't," he snapped at Thor, and walked out of the room, letting go of Shaun. He grabbed the phone and dialed Dia’s number,

"Hello?" Dia inquired softly when she answered the phone. Shaun pressed his body into a corner and sobbed into his knees.

"I gave Shaun one rule and he broke it. Pick him up as soon as you can, Tony and I have arranged a place for you if you want it," he said as politely as he could; Dia frowned,

"I'll be there shortly..." Shaun stared up at Bucky, gaze horrified,

"No! Please! Please, sir! Don't make me go! Please!"

"You broke my one rule!" he turned on Shaun, hanging up with Dia. "I don't care what Thor said, I TOLD YOU, you could not have sex with him! I'm gone for five days and you disrespected me!" Shaun slumped forward, sobbing against the floor,

"You cannot order him to leave, Bucky." Thor crossed his arms.

"The hell I can't! I told him that was the consequence if he broke my rule!" he snarled at Thor, his teeth bared and hair standing on end. Thor's chest rumbled with a low growl,

"This is my floor, I can keep him here, I am alpha of this pack!" The god snarled.

"And Jamie is my son!" he growled, meeting Thor’s eyes, "I'm doing what's best for the pack!"

"You are being close-minded and refusing a natural act!" Thor stared him down. Bucky puffed out his chest in defiance,

"Only because my son is twelve!! He's too young!"

"In Asgard they would share rooms!" Thor snapped, stepping into Bucky's space.

"This is not Asgard!" he shouted, not backing up,

"While I am pack alpha it may as well be!" The god snarled.

"It will NEVER be like Asgard!" he growled and punched Thor in the jaw, making the first move. The god reeled, but caught himself quickly, hand locking around Bucky's neck. Bucky choked and struggled, fighting still with everything he had until he started to black out from lack of oxygen; Thor grunted when Bucky's struggles caught him off balance, and he stumbled backward. Bucky choked and scratched at Thor’s hands, until he was limp. Thor dropped Bucky to the floor,

"He will leave, as you have demanded, for a month. And then he will return, you and Steve will educate him on caring for omegas, and he will, using protection, share Jamie's heats." Bucky coughed for air and he growled at Thor, sending one last glare to Shaun before getting up and leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him in the gym, and started beating the shit out of a punching bag.

 

Tony's legs trembled as he knelt to wash Jamie's body in the tub,

"...honey...you knew the rules, I explained them to you..." The older omega murmured; Jamie shrugged, looking down in the water.

"I needed it so badly though . . . ," he said, trying not to squirm. He was so sore. Tony sighed,

"You were out of heat, that's not an excuse." He cleaned Jamie's skin, and stood, stumbling when he took a step. Jamie licked his lips,

"Mama . . . are omega's supposed to like sex?” he asked. Tony's eyes widened,

"...what? Darling..." He wrapped Jamie in bathrobe, "Come on, we'll go talk in your room." Jamie shivered and followed his mother, shuffling behind him; Tony reached back to hold his hand, but he didn't speak until the door of Jamie's room closed behind them. "Now, what are you trying to ask me, darling?" Jamie blushed and crawled onto the bed, putting his hands in his lap.

"You like sex, right? I thought you did because you moan ..." The boy murmured, and Tony's brow furrowed,

"Jamie...I...I _do_  enjoy it, it...honey, why are you asking this?" The boy whined in response,

"I think something's wrong with me.... I thought only the first time was supposed to hurt, but it hurt every time," he started to cry; Tony stared,

"Oh...baby, come here..." He pulled Jamie into his arms, "Honey, did...did he prep you? Did he stretch you a little? Make sure you were wet?" Jamie shook his head, pressing his face in his mother’s shoulder,

"He just went in...it hurt so bad mama, but Shaun loved it so I pretended I did too," he cried; Tony tensed,

"Fuck...Jamie, we _taught_  you this...Charlotte did, your first heat, remember? She showed you how to stretch so it would feel good?" He rubbed Jamie's back gently, "If they just...push in without making sure you're wet and stretched, well...it hurts." At his words, Jamie nodded and rubbed his eyes,

"I forgot....I'm sorry," he whined. He hadn't realized he needed to stretch himself, that his alpha wouldn't do that,

"Honey, next...next time, you need to stop him, okay? Stop him and explain that you need to be stretched, or it hurts."

"...what if he doesn't stop?" he asked softly; Tony growled softly,

"Then you tell Jarvis, _immediately_. He'll alert me, and he'll...knock Shaun out."

"Knock him out?!" he whined.

"Yes, with a little dart, it won't hurt him. Then I'll come have a talk with him about how he should be treating you."

"Okay," Jamie said, relaxing a little.

"Good." Tony murmured, nuzzling his son tiredly. Jamie nuzzled him back,

"I'm sorry mama."

"You should be," Tony muttered sternly, slowly laying down; he was so tired...Jamie hunched his shoulders and looked down, lying beside his mother. "It'll be alright...your father is...really mad."

"I know ..." he murmured,

"But...but it'll be alright." Tony repeated softly. Jamie sighed and closed his eyes, and he and his mother slowly drifted into sleep together.


	20. When the Times Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things!!! Just enjoy, okay?  
> Also, enjoy the sex talk.

Bucky angrily came to bed hours later, after Dia took Shaun away; Tony had moved to their bed awhile before, and he blinked tiredly at Bucky. Bucky huffed and got in beside Tony, all sweaty. The sub yawned,

"..hey." He murmured; Bucky grunted in response and pulled Tony against him "Oomph." Tony sighed, closing his eyes, "Okay then." Bucky sniffed and buried his face into Tony’s shoulder. "Hey...hey, it's...what happened? You're shaking..."

"Thor," The alpha murmured,

"...oh, Bucky..." Tony turned over, hugging his dom tight. Bucky hugged him back,

"I'm sorry," The dom sniffed,

"What for?" Tony slid his hands into Bucky's hair, "Hey...you didn't do anything wrong..."

"I lost to him again," he sniffed, and closed his eyes. "He was going against the rules I laid down for Shaun."

"...so it was Thor..." Tony whispered, face twisting, "Fuck! He's still so _young_ , and I didn't w-want this to h-happen!" Tears welled in Tony's eyes. Bucky sighed and he hugged Tony tightly.

"Shaun will be back in a month, and we'll let Jamie visit him once a week so they don't get bond shock."

"Once a week?" Tony shuddered, "Bucky, it'll _kill_  Jamie...he's already hurt and upset..."

"...it’s up to you, I can't go anyway," he grumbled,

"What?" Tony stared, "What do you mean?"

"Last time I tried to walk into the omega homes you yelled at me," he grumbled. "I can't go inside."

"You...you sent him to the omega homes?!"

“The beta wards, with Dia," he murmured. Tony groaned, sitting up,

"Shit...shit! Do you _realize_  what that means? The press is going to have a field day! Alphas in the Barnes-Stark Omega Homes!”"

"Fine, go ask Clint to get them," he said, rolling away, and curling into a ball. Tony whimpered,

"...no." He curled around Bucky's back, nuzzling between his shoulders.

"What do you mean "no"?" he asked, growling, “you were just all mad at me . . ." The sub tensed, but didn't pull away from his alpha,

"If you think that's the best place for him to be, then that's where he'll be." Bucky relaxed a little, glad to have someone listen to him for once.

"He's a minor . . . I think he'll be okay."

"I hope so. I trust your judgement, Bucky. You're protecting our son, and...and I understand your actions." Tony kissed Bucky's spine, and relaxed. The alpha smiled weakly, and he sighed.

"I just wish the others would see that…"

"If it were Charlie..." Tony grunted, "It'll be alright, I'll talk to them, if you want, sir?" Bucky nodded, and he slowly turned around, pulling Tony against his chest.

"Thank you," he murmured into his hair; Tony hummed, cuddling against Bucky's chest,

"Will you hold me? Just...I'm so tired..."

"I know you are," Bucky said, hugging him tightly, and wrapping a leg around him. "You're my good boy," The omega melted against his chest, closing his eyes; slowly, he nuzzled his mate,

"Mm...thank you, sir..." Tony mumbled. Bucky hummed and closed his eyes, bringing the blanket up and over them.

 

Tony sighed, head down, as he struggled to talk to his pack.

"Look, he...Bucky is protecting Jamie, and this is what he thinks is best." He tried to explain; Clint bit his lip,

"I don’t think we're able to go against Thor, though." The archer replied, and the genius's shoulders slumped,

"I...if we could just...talk to Thor, maybe together?"

"Tony...I don't think that will work...Thor is running this pack as if we're Asgardian, and...he is a kind alpha, but too much pushing and he'll..." Steve trailed off, and Clint sighed,

"We need to play it safe. We don't know Asgardian customs, we can't take too many risks." Tony bit his lip, it had taken so much effort for him to talk to them, and they had turned him down.

"...right..." He muttered, "..think of it like this, think of Charlotte getting a boyfriend, hmm? Think of Thor _giving_  them a place to fuck, Charlotte and some inexperienced alpha boy. Think about that." He stepped into the elevator, head down. What was he going to do? He was worried about his mate...and his son. Clint growled angrily at the elevator door,

"Fuck, I don’t know what he wants me to do! If Charlotte was off with an alpha and Thor said it was okay, and he dominated you, there would be nothing we _could_  do!" Steve shuddered hard,

"...oh god...Charlie..? I..." He pulled Clint to his chest, worried, "There's...there's nothing we can..."

"I know," Clint grunted and hugged Steve tightly. The alpha bit his lip,

"They know we would help if we could...I...I'm going to check on Char." Steve said softly, and Clint nodded, and let his alpha go, rubbing his chest softly. Steve knocked gently on Charlotte's door, "Char? Honey?" Charlie looked up and she smiled from her desk, working on homework.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey, I...just wanted to check on you."

"I'm almost done with my homework," she said, showing her small pile of completed work,

"Summer school's a drag, huh?" Steve ruffled her hair, "You're fourteen now, aren't you?" She nodded, and laughed, fixing her hair,

"Yeah."

"How's, uh, how's that boy?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She shrugged,

"Turns out he had a girlfriend.”

"Ah, that's," Steve huffed, "That's too bad." She rolled her eyes,

"Don't deny it, you're happy." Charlie wrinkled her nose at him, and Steve snorted,

"Hey, it's more important that _you_  are happy. So..." She shrugged in response,

"I saw him kissing another girl the same day I was going to ask him..." she muttered, Steve sighed,

"Come here, darling." He spoke, and she walked over and sat next to him, nuzzling his arm. "I'm sorry that he did that, honey." Steve kissed her forehead. She sniffed and tried to brush it off.

"He wasn't all that smart anyway.”

"Oh?" Steve smiled softly. She nodded,

"He's failing math."

"He is? Definitely not worth your time."

"Right?" She chuckled, and rubbed her eyes,

"Yes, right." Steve grinned, "So...have you spoken to Jamie?" She shook her head,

"I haven't seen him, why?” she tilted her head,

"Oh...he's...in some trouble with Tony and Bucky." She frowned,

"What did he do?!"

"He....had sex." Steve sighed. Her jaw dropped, and she tried not to be jealous.

"A-already?"

"It was against their rules, and Thor...well, he let them..." Steve shook his head, "It wasn't _good_ , Charlotte. And Tony said he got hurt."

"Oh . . . is he okay?” She asked, wanting to go see him,

"He's...obviously in a lot of trouble." Steve sighed, "But he's alright."

"I'm glad he's safe," She smiled.

"So am I, but it's caused a lot of problems." Steve kissed her hair, "I love you, promise me...you'll talk to me?"

"Promise you won’t freak out like last time?" She asked. Steve grimaced,

"You know as well as I do that I can't promise that. But...look, I love you, Charlie. And I know you're smart, and you won't...you won't do something stupid like that." She sighed, and nodded, looking down at her knees. "Char?" Steve lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, "Charlie, tell me you haven't...please, darling, tell me you haven't..."

"NO!" she stood up, pulling away from him, "I haven't! I don't appreciate your mistrust in me!" Steve winced, looking down,

"...good...I'm sorry, Charlotte, I'm just stressed, honey..."

"And that's reason to not trust me?" She growled. "Even if I HAD a boyfriend, I wouldn't want to do it until I'm older!" Steve kept his gaze down,

"Charlie, I _do_  trust you, I do! I just know that people get..." he stood up, "I won't apologize for being nervous or worried! Until you turn eighteen, _I_  am your alpha!" He stepped from her room, closing the door behind him. She flinched and whined softly. She wanted an over protective father, not an overprotective alpha. Steve scrubbed his hands over his face, "Fuck!" He grunted out, "Clint!" Clint looked over at him, and he looked down,

"Sir?"

"Why does she do that, Clint? She just-! And I was only being sure-!" Steve growled, pacing back and forth.

"She's a teenager...." he shrugged; Steve groaned, thunking his head against the wall.

"She gets mad no matter what I say! And I love her! I _love_  her! She's my daughter, I just...!" Clint took another step forward,

"Did you tell her you love her?" he asked,

"I-she _knows_  that I-!" Steve growled, "She knows-!"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to hear it," he muttered, and Steve stared at his mate, then shook his head, pulling Clint to his chest. Clint smiled and hugged him back, "I'm sure she didn't mean to snap at you."

"Mm." Steve sighed, burying his face in Clint's hair. Clint hummed and nuzzled him, rubbing his hands up and down Steve's back. "I'm just...scared." The alpha murmured.

"I know," he nodded, "she's smart, she won't make the wrong choice"

"I know she's smart, but..." Steve shook his head, "I don't know, Clint." Clint bit his bonding gland softly,

"Relax, Steve." The dom groaned, hands on Clint's shoulders,

"...can't..."

"Will sex help?" he asked, kissing up his neck; Steve whined, pressing his body firmly against his mate's,

"M-maybe..." The alpha attempted; Clint smirked and moved Steve's hand down to his ass,

"Like that, baby?" The omega purred. The alpha growled softly, nibbling Clint's shoulder and throat.

"...like it better if you were naked." He rumbled, and Clint closed his eyes and groaned,

"c’mon big boy," he grabbed Steve by his belt loops and pulled him into the bedroom; Steve followed, eyes locked on Clint's bonding gland. Clint started to undress, running his hands over his nipples and down his stomach; Steve shuddered, and pressed his mate against the nearest wall, and he bit roughly at the exposed bonding gland. Clint gasped and tried to focus on the pleasure, and not the roughness. Steve moaned softly, and leaned back to tug his own shirt off,

"Clint...you're so beautiful...!" Clint grinned and scratched his nails down Steve's chest, watching goosebumps form. The alpha groaned, chest muscles heaving beneath Clint's nails. "Mm, Clint...lemme..." He pressed back against his husband. Clint did it once more, but this time it was over his chest and sides, meeting his belt, which he began to undo. "Clint, baby, mmnn...!" Steve nuzzled over Clint's throat. The omega kissed his bonding gland, and he let Steve's pants drop to the floor, he could feel his alpha’s cock against his belly. Steve gripped Clint's hips, stepping out of his pants; the alpha rubbed a hand down Clint's back, pressing a finger up against the slippery rim of Clint's entrance. Clint gasped and let out a joyful whine, pressing back against the finger. "Mine." Steve murmured, nudging the finger up into the slick heat of his mate. Clint jerked and grasped Steve's shoulder, rolling his hips.

"Please sir, that feels so good," he panted,

"My good boy, take it all in." Steve purred, and he slowly inched in a second finger.

"Yes," he dropped in his subspace, his hole happily stretching open, "I don't think you've ever put your whole fist in me before." Steve's answering moan was revealing enough,

"Not today, Clint. I'm too...I need you. Not patient enough."

"Okay, he nodded, and leaned up, kissing him hard. Steve gripped one of Clint's thighs, and he pulled the sub's leg up over his hip; a moment later, he guided his cock up into his mate's ass. Clint's leg tightened over the cleft of Steve's ass and he pressed deeper into the cock, trying to get it all in,

"Please sir...!"

"Get that other leg up, Clint." Steve rumbled, eyes flashing with dominance, "That's it, good boy." He groaned, when Clint's other leg wrapped around his hips. The dom held Clint up by the soft globes of his ass, starting up a rough pace, and thrusting deep into the archer. Had Clint been twenty years younger, he would have done some flexible move, like put his arms on the wall behind them so he was perpendicular to the floor, but he no longer bent like that. His face was flushed as Steve pounded into his ass, hitting his cervix with every thrust. "Mine, my good boy, all mine." Steve growled constantly, pushing as deep as he could with the angle, "That's it, take it all, Clint, so good...so tight, my good boy...!" Clint leaned his head back and he dug his nails into Steve's back, rubbing his cock against his their bellies; Steve thrust faster, pressing closer to the wall.

"Sir! I gotta cum!" he whined and bit Steve's neck. The alpha arched, knotting Clint in one fluid motion, his hand on the sub's cock. Clint jerked and came all over Steve's hand, shaky moans pouring out of his mouth.

"My good boy, oh, Clint, my wonderful, good, sweet boy." Steve kissed him, soft and loving. Clint hummed and he nuzzled him,

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Clint. Thank you...this...this really helped." Steve traced his fingers over a light bruise he'd left on Clint's ass. Clint hummed, resting his head against him.

"Maybe next time I can do my stretches for you."

"Mm..." Steve carried him over to the bed, laying them down side by side so that Clint would be comfortable. Clint smiled at him, running his hand through his alpha’s hair. He didn't want to think about what Steve would do when he died. The dom kissed him softly, "Mm, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he nuzzled him, and held on as tight as he could,

"Hey...hey, what's all this?" Steve gently swiped the tears on Clint's face away, "What's wrong?" Clint shook his head,

"I don't wanna talk about it, you'll just get upset again." The omega mumbled; Steve frowned,

"...Clint, darling...you're crying, you obviously need to talk."

"I'm so old...." he whined, "I don't want you to be alone. I'm almost fifty..." Steve swallowed, sitting up, Clint held close in his lap,

"Darling..." He whispered, nuzzling his mate, "You've...fifty isn't that old, baby, you...most people live to s-seventy or eighty at least, that's...!"

"That's only twenty to thirty years away!" he whined louder, clearly distressed. "And I think I'm having heart trouble, because I can feel it palpating." Steve's eyes widened in horror,

"What?! Wh-why didn't you say anything? Clint!" He hugged his mate tight, shaking, "I...I..."

"It happened recently, I was waiting to see if it was just a one-time thing..." he muttered, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry." Steve trembled, tears welling in his eyes,

"...oh god...oh _god_...!"

"Steve, I'm sure it's fine," he put his hand on his cheek, "Just need medicine." Steve's chest heaved with panic, he felt as if he were ten years old again, suffering through an asthma attack, he couldn't breathe! “Steve?" Clint asked, looking at his face. "Relax! Breathe!" The alpha shuddered, gripping Clint's hands,

"Can't- I c-can't-!" He rasped, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jarvis! Help!" he cried, nuzzling Steve's shoulder.

 _"Alpha Thor is on his way."_  Jarvis spoke calmly, even as Thor burst into their room,

"Steven, you must be calm." The alpha ordered softly, and Steve sucked in a terrified breath, trembling. Clint used a blanket to cover them up, and he rubbed Steve's chest.

"It'll be okay, Steve," he kissed him. The alpha whimpered,

"You can't leave me-! I can't lose you, Clint!" He sobbed, as Thor touched his shoulder. The soldier snarled suddenly, pushing Thor's hand away; he couldn't stand another alpha's touch while he and Clint were so vulnerable. Clint sniffed and nuzzled Steve,

"I'll have Bruce look at my heart." Steve tried to wipe his tears away, trembling. Clint kissed him softly, "I love you so much, it'll be okay. I promise I won't leave you until the very end." Steve gave a wounded cry, agonized,

"No..no...!" He shook his head, clinging to his mate. Clint sighed,

"I'm sorry I can't live forever," he whined; Steve pressed his face to Clint's chest, knot slipping free of the sub's body. Clint groaned softly and untangled his legs; Steve tried to pull Clint closer,

"Don't g-go..." Steve whined; Thor sighed from the doorway, thinking hard.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clint said, nuzzling him

"P-please..." Steve whimpered.

"Yours, your omega," he tried to calm him,

"Mine..j-just mine...don't leave me alone...!" Steve choked; Clint hugged him tightly,

"I won't...I'm here," he said, whining,

"I can't do this without you...let's...let's go h-have Bruce check your heart."

"Okay, yes sir," he rubbed his side and he sat up, staring at Thor in the doorway. Steve growled, covering Clint with his body. Thor held his hands up and backed out. When Thor was gone, Clint kissed his mate and he got up to get dressed. Steve watched him as if he were afraid to miss a second of his mate's life. Clint handed Steve his pants so his alpha could dress. The dom pulled them on, gaze focused on his mate. Clint took his hand. "C’mon," he smiled; Steve nodded, clinging to Clint's hand like a lifeline. Clint walked with him to Thor’s floor. "Bruce?"

"Yeah?" the beta was carefully shaping Rosie's hair into pigtails, "What's up?"

"Can you give me a checkup?" he asked,

"What kind? Just a normal one?" Bruce sent Rosie on her way, standing up, "What's up with you, Steve?"

"...just...just check..." Steve grunted; once they were in the lab, Clint told him.

"I want you to check my heart." Bruce looked up,

"Can you tell me why?" He asked, setting up his equipment.

"It was palpating before..." he shrugged. "Maybe I'm just paranoid," Clint muttered and Bruce hummed,

"Steve? You're going to have to stop pacing." The beta said; Clint smiled at Steve,

"Pull up a chair, babe, and take my hand." The alpha sank down beside Clint, gripping his hand worriedly. "Thank you," The omega said, relaxing a little more; Steve whined, nuzzling Clint's arm as Bruce started his examination. Clint breathed in and out as told, squeezing Steve's hand occasionally.

"I..." Bruce hesitated, "Clint, this...you're headed for a heart attack." Clint frowned and took a deep breath.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent it?"

"I...you can try and eat healthier, less red meat...I suggest Steve do the same."

"I do eat healthy," he grumbled, but nodded. "Okay. Thanks Bruce," he smiled,

"Less red meat, like I said. More...leafy greens." The beta insisted; Clint wrinkled his nose and nodded,

"C’mon Steve." The alpha gripped Clint's hand,

"Please take this seriously..." The alpha whimpered,

"I am, I'm gonna live for as long as I can. I'll have a salad every day!" he squeezed his hand,

"...okay." Steve hugged him close. Clint hugged him back,

"I'll be fine."

"I...will you?" Steve whispered, shaking.

"If I do what Bruce says…damn, I'm gonna miss eating steak, but it'll be worth it," He kissed him,

"Steak or death." Steve muttered.

"I know," He put his hands up, "I concede to the veggies"

"You should." Steve stroked Clint's hair.

"I am," He nodded, nuzzling his hand; Steve kissed Clint's hair, shivering,

"...I can't lose you..."

"You won't lose me," He said,  rubbing his alpha’s chest. "Even if I do have a heart attack, those usually don't kill people."

"I will, Clint...I _will_  lose you, and I c-can't stop it." Steve whimpered, "Heart attacks _can_  kill people...! And...and I have barely aged, I...!"

"This is why I didn't want to talk about it!" He whined, feeling very stressed. "I knew you'd get upset again! We should be enjoying our years left together!" Steve hugged Clint tightly to his chest, shaking,

"I...I want you _forever_ , Clint." Clint hugged him back,

"You think I don't want that too?"

"I...I don't _know_ , I'm..."

"Of COURSE I do!" He made Steve meet his face. "IF there was a way to spend forever with you, and not have to watch my family die around me, I would in a heartbeat!" Steve gave a cry of agony at the reminder, the reaffirmed truth that he would have to watch his entire family die. Clint whined and pressed his face into his mate’s chest. Steve trembled, tears sliding down his cheeks,

"...what...what am I going to do...?"

"You're going to keep going, take care of our kids, and I will be with you," He smiled and kissed him. "We would see each other again . . . right? In heaven? I'll wait for you," He said, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know a lot about Steve’s religion, but he wanted it to be true so badly. The alpha trembled, clutching his mate,

"...I don't wanna be without you..." He whispered, shaking, he lifted Clint into his arms and carried him to the couch. Clint held on, and let Steve lay beside him on the couch,

"Shhh . . . it’ll be okay," he nuzzled him. The alpha sobbed into Clint's chest, shaking. Clint just hugged him and rubbed his back gently.

 

"So," Tony chewed his lip as Bucky prowled around the living room. It had been a month, and the 'lessons' delegated by Thor, for Shaun, were about to begin. Steve was awkward, shifting from foot to foot, as if he were coming unraveled. "So." The sub repeated, "You're going to teach Shaun about..."

"Not fucking omegas roughly," he growled, digging his nails into his palms; Tony winced,

"I'll give you that, but...maybe an anatomy lesson would be helpful? And...and how to stretch? And...?" Bucky grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and he handed it to Tony.

"No one knows what an omega likes more than an omega. Right down the things you want me to teach him." Tony frowned,

"..ew. But okay." He slowly started to write, huffing and covering his face with one hand out of embarrassment. Bucky smiled, glad his mate was getting some embarrassment out of it. This was going to be even more awkward for him and Steve once Shaun came up; Tony bit his lip, fingers tapping, "Lube," he muttered, before continuing whatever it was he was writing. Bucky snorted and he nudged Steve,

"Guess this is practice for when Jonathan, Patrick, and Danny come of age.” Steve shuddered, as he did every time his family aging was brought up.

"...they'll know better."

". . . you're not even going to talk to them?” He asked, surprised.

"I _am_ , before they have an O." Steve grunted, sitting down slowly on the couch. Bucky growled, getting frustrated with Steve. His best friend was always upset, no matter what he tried. The blond alpha glowered at him, and looked away. Tony smacked the list into Bucky's hands,

"Here, have a good time." And he stepped into the elevator, heading for the communal floor. He hadn't said anything to Bucky, but his heat should have started that morning. Bucky snorted at him, and looked at the list, blushing a little. Steve leaned to read over Bucky's shoulder,

"...god." The blond groaned, Bucky sighed,

"Let’s get this over with. Where is Shaun?"

"He's coming now." Steve murmured, "See?" The young alpha shuffled out of the elevator, eyes down. He looked tired, sad, and haggard, as if the last month had been close to impossible.

"Sit down, Shaun," Bucky pointed to a chair, and looked over the list again. "Did you know that you did not give Jamie any pleasure while you two had sex?" Shaun's chin jerked up, and his expression sank even further into despair,

"...I...I d-didn't...?!" He whimpered, hugging himself.

"No, you didn't, but that's okay, because today we are going to teach you how to properly take care of your omega." Shaun's shoulders slumped miserably, and tears slid down his cheeks,

"...I'm so sorry...h-he said it felt good..he said...! I never would have k-kept..." Steve touched his shoulder,

"It's alright, we're going to teach you."

"You're both at fault, I'm not just blaming you." Bucky winced as he looked at the list. "Okay . . . firstly, condoms. Do you know how to put one on?” Shaun bit his lip, and then he slowly shook his head no.

"Alright, well that's a good place to start." Steve hummed. Bucky nodded, and grabbed a cucumber from Tony's vegetable bowl he'd set out after hearing about Clint’s potential heart attack, and he pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"This is a condom," he tossed it to Shaun. "This is what you will wear CONSTANTLY during your time with Jamie when he's in heat," he growled angrily. "After you ejaculate, you will take it off, tie it, throw it out, and immediately put a new one on. Open the package." Shaun shuddered beneath Bucky's gaze,

"Y-yes sir." He whispered, struggling with the packaging, fingers slipping. Steve sighed, sitting beside Bucky.

"A little calmer, Buck." The blond murmured; Bucky snarled,

"Fine . . . it’s not his fault Thor is an asshole," he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Once Shaun had it open, he took the condom back. "You roll it onto your penis, and leave a little bit at the top, like this," he showed him on the cucumber. Shaun swallowed,

"...but...but why?" he asked, looking at the rubber sheath.

"Because you are not pupping my son!" He growled angrily. Shaun flinched, head down,

"Y-yes...yes sir." He was humiliated, sniffling occasionally, but he would do anything to be with Jamie. Slowly, he demonstrated that he could put the condom on a vegetable correctly.

"Good," Bucky said, "You're going to do exactly that when you two . . . have sex," he growled softly. "Next on the list . . . do you know what a prostate is?” he asked; Shaun blinked,

"...the..uh...it's...got something to do w-with peeing, right?"

"It is the bundle of nerves that presses against your bladder," he nodded, "But it’s also a pleasure button for omegas."

"....pleasure button?" Shaun stared up at him, "I...I want to make Jamie feel good." Bucky nodded, and grabbed a small bottle of lube off the table, handing it over.

"Put a little bit in your hand, and feel it.” Shaun slowly took it, chewing his lip as he rubbed the slippery oil between his fingers.

"...what is it?"

"Lubricant. You need to prep an omega before just shoving in. That can really hurt them. Put that on your fingers, and put a finger in one at a time, until you think they're stretched enough," He said. "If you move your fingers around, you'll find his prostate," Shaun struggled to remember all of that,

"But...he...he makes this, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "But during regular sex, it's not always enough, unless you do a lot of foreplay," he snorted. "The lube is just to help things go faster." Shaun bit his lip,

"Foreplay?" The young alpha whispered hesitantly, and Bucky sighed,

"Foreplay is when you touch your mate all over, and do the things that make him feel good."

"What makes them feel good? What do I do? Please, I w-want Jamie to be happy, to f-feel good!" Bucky blushed and he looked at Steve. "Every omega is different. You can try the prostate...my mate likes his scalp scratched," he shrugged. "Play with his nipples and privates, make him feel special." Shaun swallowed,

"He _is_  special. He's the...the most special in the world..." He whispered, closing his eyes, "Scalp? Like...on his head?" He asked, Steve nodded,

"Uh, you can try that, and behind his ears, rub the back of his neck, trail your fingers over him until you find what makes him moan."

"...moan?"

"Basically if he isn't begging and cursing in pleasure, you need to do a better job," Bucky said. "Treat him like he's as special as you think he is, not as your personal cock sleeve." Shaun looked as if Bucky had punched him in the gut, he gagged, hugging himself tightly,

"...I...I didn't want to...I didn't m-mean to...!" He cried, and Steve glowered at Bucky,

"Cut him some slack, he's obviously not educated."

"I'm just being honest! I'm looking out for my son!" he growled. He didn't have much of a reason to be nice to this boy anymore. "I know you didn't mean to... Let's move on," he grunted. "Let's talk about sub drop."

"...s-sub drop?" Shaun's eyes widened, "What is-? What will-?"

"It's a good thing," Bucky held up a hand to calm him down. "You should "drop" Jamie at least twice a week, for an hour," he said. "They fall into it with praise, and then you can give him soft commands, and he'll slowly come out of it. Sex is the fastest way to get out of it." Shaun shuddered,

"I don't want to...to have...if he's not feeling good..."

"So make him feel good," Bucky said softly. "Experiment with good sex, and then try dropping him." Shaun slowly nodded,

"...good sex...but he didn't tell me it hurt....he said he liked it...!"

"He might have been afraid," Bucky shrugged, "you both need to talk about it.”

"I...I will...I'll talk to him, I'll...I'll make it right..." Shaun whispered.

"Good," Bucky said, nodding his head. "Any questions?”

"...I...if he's...if he's in pain, then...then what do I do? I thought he wasn't, how do I tell?"

"Tell him to be honest with you," Bucky shrugged, "watch his facial expressions."

"I...I want him to _want_  to be honest...I...I love him, I want him to trust me..."

"I'm sure he will, in time," Bucky shrugged,

"Will he?" Shaun murmured, looking up at Bucky, desperate for reassurance.

"Yes, if you give him reason to," he smiled,

"...I will, sir, I will..." He insisted, "I love him, I love him, sir, and...and I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked, he wanted to make sure his son was in good hands,

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy. I'll do whatever he wants, whatever he needs." Shaun promised.

"Good, let's see you put that in action," he nodded, and held up Tony’s list again, "just play around with his genitals, and he'll enjoy it.”

"...genitals...right..." Shaun whispered, nodded, "I...now?" Bucky blushed, and handed him a box of condoms,

"Use those, I just guessed your size. I suggest you start working on getting an allowance, condoms are going to be your responsibility," he said. "If those are too big or small, I'll help you order a different size, but when his heat comes, you better have condoms," he snarled warningly; Shaun nodded obediently,

"Y-yes sir." He hurried to the elevator, hugging the box to his chest, and the doors closed behind him.

Steve watched him go,

"...god, that's..." The blond mumbled, and Bucky growled angrily and stormed off, his fury rolling off of him in waves. Steve sighed, he'd hoped they could talk a little, that he could tell Bucky about his fears and maybe calm himself down. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	21. What it Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after a super stressful few weeks, here is a chapter for all of you beautiful readers. I am sorry it took so long! The semester ends in two weeks, and I should be able to edit a lot more and get some chapters ready for posting.
> 
> Warnings include underage sex, and stuff.

"Jamie?" Shaun asked softly, "…can...I...I want to...to make you feel good, can we...try again?" Jamie looked up at him from where he was working, and he bit his lip.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" he asked, at a place in his project where he couldn't stop; Shaun shivered, sinking down to sit beside him,

"However long you need, even if it's years, I...I want you to be happy, Jamie." Jamie smiled and kissed him softly,

"I only need a few minutes," he giggled; Shaun flushed, nuzzling against him,

"You smell...pink." he laughed, "Like soap." he settled down against the other boy, wrapping an arm around Jamie's waist, "Whatcha working on?" He asked, listening to the soft music playing all through the workshop. He blinked when he saw Tony wander through, pick up a wrench, stick it between his teeth, grab a few other things, and walk out. Jamie smiled at his mom and he nuzzled Shaun,

"The power source for mom’s present," he showed him. "I still can't get it right," he murmured.

"Oh?" Shaun looked it over, "Is it arc based?" He turned it over in his hands, touching the glowing filaments reverently, "I thought your mom's heat started right after yours...but yours has been over three days, right?" Jamie nodded, and looked over at his mother.

"I wonder if mama is pregnant again...."

"Pregnant? I thought...my dad said that your mom couldn't have babies anymore." Shaun watched curiously as Tony returned, flustered and absentminded, to gather a spool of wire that Jamie had borrowed. Jamie got up and grabbed his moms hand,

"Are you okay?" The young sub asked his mother, and Tony hesitated,

"...yeah, I'm alright, just...needed this wire back, and Dummy needs an upgrade, plus he bent his wheel, and I can't find those...those wrenches I made, so..." He was stressed, unsure, worried about the lateness of his heat, but unwilling to talk much about it. "Just...you know."

"I have one wrench, sorry," Jamie said, handing the smallest one back. "I don't know where the others are." Tony frowned, looking down at it,

"It's alright, it's not this one that I need." He sighed, "Just..." His gaze caught Shaun's, and he immediately fell silent. Jamie bit his lip,

"Wanna talk somewhere private?"

"...my big grown up boy, you always did think above your age." Tony hugged him tight, "I'm...no, I'm fine, I'll go talk to Clint, and you just...be careful."

"I will," Jamie hugged him back and gave him a quick nuzzle; Tony smiled and hurried off. Jamie sat back down, "I feel bad...I do have his wrenches," he blushed. "I'll give them back later. Oh! And my momma got extremis, this thing that makes him heal really fast. He was hurt really bad before."

"You have them?" Shaun frowned, "Then why didn't you give them back?"

"Because I needed them, it's for his present," he showed him the toolbox he had built;

"That's...wow." Shaun blinked, "Is that his present? Then why does it need a power supply?"

"Because it's going to talk, and give him a tool with his arms when mamma asks for one," he grinned,

"Really?" Shaun stared at it, "You...you build stuff like that alone? And...and is this your mom's lab, too? Or just yours?"

"This part is mine, it's connected to mamas, if I need help," he shrugged, "I can only get it to work if I have it plugged into a wall, but I want it to be wireless."

"I see..." Shaun blinked, "You...this is yours..."

"Yeah....," he blushed, looking down,

"Doesn't, um, doesn't that make it mine?" Shaun asked hesitantly, "Since...since we're bonded, I mean? Can I...work in here, too?" Jamie bit his lip and nodded, he had to get used to all of his things belonging to Shaun now.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask, it is yours...." The sub mumbled; Shaun shook his head,

"But..but I want to ask." He murmured, "I want to work with you."

"This lab was a present from my mom....it means everything to me, I want you to work with me.... But I don't want to lose it to you," he murmured, trying not to get upset; Shaun hunched his shoulders,

"...I...I'm sorry, it's the...law..." He whispered, head down. "I...I'll sign something that makes it just yours." He mumbled, shivering.

"You would do that?" The omega asked, smiling brightly,

"For you." Shaun nodded, "Of course." Jamie smiled and he hugged him,

"You don't have to, I just wanted to know if you would." Shaun shivered,

"Okay, I...I've never had a workshop." The alpha admitted,

"You can come in here whenever," Jamie smiled and nuzzled him. He took his mother’s wrenches, "C’mon, let's return these and go to my room.”

"I thought you needed them?" Shaun frowned, eyes wide.

"I'll just take me back again later," he shrugged,

"Okay...if you want." Shaun played with the box in his pocket. Jamie nodded and walked into his mother’s workshop, giving him back the wrenches; Tony looked up, his hand dropping off of his belly,

"Um, oh! There they are!" The jumpy omega exclaimed; Jamie smiled,

"Yeah, sorry I had them all along."

"You did? That's alright, I mean, you didn't know." Tony kissed his forehead, "Run along now. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'll call Clint right now."

"You better," he gave him a hug and he ran back to Shaun, taking his hand, and leading him to his bedroom, blushing.

Tony sighed, dialing inside his head. Clint picked up his phone, wanting anything to distract him from his salad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Jamie insists that I need to talk to someone, so...care to come up and watch me upgrade Dummy?"

"Sure, do you want anything to eat?" Clint asked, rolling his eyes at Steve and taking his salad with him,

"Maybe, I don't know, I guess." Tony flipped through his wrenches, looking for the proper size.

"Okay, I'll be up in a few minutes," he said, hanging up and making Tony a quick ham sandwich, before going upstairs to his lab; Steve grunted at his choice of food, but didn't say anything. Tony looked up when Clint entered,

"Hey, so...so uh..." He had been absently touching his belly again. Clint handed Tony the sandwich, and went back to his salad.

"What's up?" Clint inquired; the brunette omega picked it apart, eating the bread,

"Um...my...my heat is late." He sighed, "And...and it's been nearly four days, and I've never been _late_ , so..." Clint's eyes flicked down to Tony’s belly,

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know," Tony swallowed, "I just...I don't." He rubbed his stomach, "I'll know pretty soon, for sure, I mean."

"Yeah," he nodded, staring at his belly. He was glad his friend was still young and healthy;

"I'm just...the girls are eight...I just...it seems strange," Tony shook his head, "And I'll be required to tell Thor pretty soon...if he's going by Asgardian traditions, then...well, I should've told him already." Clint sighed,

"I don't know what Thor wants, I should have told him about my heart...Bruce probably did it," he shrugged and ate his salad; Tony paused, hands on Dummy's casing, and he hugged Clint to him,

"We're going to be alright...you'll be fine, if I'm gonna have another baby you'll have to be there." Clint smiled and he hugged Tony back,

"I promise, I will be," he said, shuddering,

"I know you will." Tony promised, "I think...I think Shaun and Jamie are...right now, and...I'm not...ugh." He shook himself.

 

"Is...tell me if you like something or not?" Shaun requested softly, looking at Jamie's naked body, his hands on the sub's hips. Jamie blushed and nodded,

"Okay," he said, watching his mate’s hands; Shaun stroked gently with his thumbs over Jamie's hip bones.

"I love you, Jamie. Please be...honest with me." He slid his hands up, fingers sliding into Jamie's hair. Jamie hummed,

"I will be honest," he said, wondering what Shaun was doing. The alpha gently, curiously, scritched his fingers along Jamie's scalp, watching him closely. "Is this a massage?" Jamie asked, relaxing into his hands, though Shaun hadn't found the spot yet.

"Um, yeah." Shaun rubbed down behind Jamie's ears, leaning to kiss him softly. Jamie hummed and kissed him back, feeling himself relax. "Do...do you like it?" Shaun asked, hands questing to the back of Jamie's head.

"Yeah," he said, just glad that Shaun wasn't plowing in his ass. The alpha nuzzled just beneath Jamie's chin, and he felt the sub arch up against him, cock hardening, pressing against his belly.

"Oh...oh, wow...!" Shaun groaned, smelling the sweet scent of Jamie's slick. Jamie panted and he grabbed Shaun's arm, looking at him with glossy eyes,

"What?" he asked, his body shivering with pleasure he'd never felt before.

"That was...wow..." Shaun kissed the spot he'd nuzzled, gentle and loving, and shuddered with happiness when Jamie tried to thrust against him. Jamie groaned and ran his hands over Shaun's body,

"Ooooh...!"

"Mm, yeah, you like that?" Shaun nibbled and sucked at the skin where Jamie's jaw met his throat.

"Yes, ooh yes," he squirmed, more slick sliding down his cheeks; Shaun shuddered, hand sliding down Jamie's chest, pausing. He leaned back, looking at Jamie's pleasured face,

"What...what about...?" He rubbed a finger gently over Jamie's nipple. The omega hummed and licked his lips,

"That feels good...." he moaned; Shaun went back to biting at Jamie's throat, making sure to be gently, and rubbing the nipple beneath his finger. Jamie's cock twitched on his belly and he cried out in pleasure, "G-gonna cum, Shaun!" The alpha's eyes widened,

"You...you've never..with...!" He moved his other hand down excitedly, and ran a finger through the slick he found over Jamie's hole. Jamie cried out, tears falling down his face from his first explosive orgasm. He'd been so pent up from his heat. And the lack of orgasms the week before, white seed painted his belly; Shaun stared down at him in awe, "Oh..Jamie, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed, "I want to see you do that every hour, so beautiful...!"

"Every hour?" he panted, staring up at him, starting to feel like he was dropping

"I want you always in pleasure, Jamie, so beautiful, so happy." Shaun purred, finger still rubbing over Jamie's hole. He delighted to feel the ring of muscle spasm under his fingertip.

"That's so good Shaun," he groaned, his cock twitching with renewed hardness as he rolled his hips back against him,

"My sweet sub, I want you to always feel good...so you have to tell me the truth...if something hurts, or feels good, you have to tell me." Shaun hesitated, then slowly pressed his finger into Jamie's slick, wet heat. Jamie's eyes widened and he choked on a moan, slick gushing out around his finger,

"...good!" He choked out obediently.

"Good...good boy, thank you." Shaun breathed, "You smell so good, so _good_! I want inside of you..." He whined softly, thrusting his finger, his own cock dripping copious amounts of pre onto Jamie's thigh. Jamie fell deep in the drop and he moaned,

"Please sir...another finger," he whined, his hole opening; Shaun's eyes widened,

"Yes, that's it, tell me what you want, baby." He slowly struggled to work another finger in. Jamie groaned when the finger slid inside,

"I want you, sir!" he whined; Shaun groaned at the title, and struggled to remember what Bucky and Steve had said. He moved his fingers gently, in and out, rubbing against Jamie's inner walls. Jamie hummed and then his hips jerked and a drop of precum slid down his shaft, his eyes closed tight and his mouth open wide, "Oooh!!" Shaun jerked,

"Did I hurt you?!" The young alpha exclaimed, but Jamie shook his head wildly,

"Do it again!" he cried in pleasure; Shaun hooked his fingers, and moaned as Jamie bucked and came on his fingers. Jamie whined and rubbed his hands over Shaun's body, his hips jerking. "Shaun...sir, " he smiled brightly. The alpha pulled his fingers out,

"I want...now..." The alpha panted; Jamie nodded, and wrapped his legs around Shaun's waist. "Oh, oh, Jamie..!" Shaun made to press in, then went still, "Wait, gotta...they said I have to..." he grabbed a condom from his pants, and opened it. "Okay, just..." He struggled to roll it over his cock, whimpering. He was so hard he could hardly stand it, and he gripped the base of his cock, right behind the knot, to keep from coming. Jamie whined.

"Hurry up Shaunnn," The sub begged, and the alpha whined,

"W-wait...I'll cum if I..." He kissed over Jamie's chest, biting gently at a nipple while he calmed himself down. Jamie shuddered and rolled his hips, his slick staining the sheets under him; Shaun took deep breaths, feeling his body calm, then, rubbing slick over the condom, he slowly pressed into Jamie's body. His eyes were wide as his mate took his cock in with near-ease; he could see the pleasure in Jamie's movements, feel it in the sub's heels, pressing against his back to pull him deeper. Jamie whined in pleasure and bucked up against him, feeling him go deeper,

"M-more!" The omega panted, and Shaun groaned,

"W-wait, gonna just..!" He gave one smooth thrust, trying to calm his mate's wonton writhing. Jamie jerked his head back, exposing his throat and his throbbing bonding gland; Shaun couldn't resist then, he sank his teeth into the gland, and started to thrust, deep and fast, hips jerking with pleasure. Jamie met each thrust, and he dug his teeth into Shaun's gland, moaning loudly "Mine, mine, mine!" Shaun growled, gripping Jamie's thighs, and pushing deeper. The sub's scent filled his nose, leaving him gasping in additional breaths, so full of pleasure. Jamie grabbed Shaun's hips,

"Ow....Shaun," he whined softly, his face crimson with a blush. The alpha stopped immediately,

"I'm s-sorry...!"

"It's okay," Jamie kissed him, "Just a little slower? Please," he nuzzled him, and rolled his hips. The dom nodded, slowly starting up again,

"Is...is that better?"

"Yeah," he smiled, and tried to get him to go a little faster, he just didn't like the pounding. Shaun was too strong. The alpha kissed him, struggling to control his thrusts. "That's it, Shaun," Jamie groaned, whining softly;

"You feel so good...do I feel good? Inside you?" Shaun panted, thrusting strong and smooth.

"Yes, so good Shaun, sir, gonna make me cum again," he cried; Shaun thrust up, and heard Jamie choke as he rubbed over the sub's prostate. After a few more rubs, the omega was coming again, his chest covered in white spunk. Shaun leaned down and licked through it once, then his knot swelled into place, locking into Jamie. Jamie groaned loudly, a strand of cum hitting Shaun in the chin. "Shaun....that feels so good." The alpha jerked, and groaned as he filled the condom with cum. Jamie leaned up to lick the cum off his mate’s chin. He felt thoroughly satisfied; the dom kissed him lovingly,

"Oh, Jamie...that was amazing. That was so amazing." He purred, and Jamie kissed him back,

"We need to do that more," The omega hummed, his eyes half closed. He was getting sleepy.

"Of course, I'm gonna keep you happy, Jamie. I'm gonna make you feel good." Shaun yawned, rolling them gently onto their sides. Jamie smiled at him, and hugged him tightly,

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, oh Jamie." The alpha whimpered, "I was so scared they'd keep us apart."

"I would have run away," he said, nuzzling him,

"That wouldn't have helped...you need to be safe and taken care of." Shaun murmured, and Jamie hummed,

"I wanna take care of you too."

"I know, and you will, darling." Shaun purred.

"So...so it's...so yes?" Tony stared up at Bruce as he stammered, "It's...positive?" Bruce showed him the little plus sign.

"Yep.” The beta said softly; Tony looked down at his belly,

"Okay...so...so yeah, I'm nearly fifty and...and having a baby, that's happening. I have to go tell Bucky."

"You’re extremely healthy, Tony, you shouldn't have complications," Bruce assured him,

"Shouldn't, I know, but...it's fine, it's...I'm alright." The sub stood, sliding his fingers through his hair. Bucky was sitting in his chair, watching monster trucks. His curiosity had been piqued by the title. The omega stepped out of the elevator, "Bucky?" He slipped his body into his alpha's lap. Bucky hugged his omega tightly, his eyes flickering from Tony to the tv.

"Have you ever seen this?!" he smirked as he watched trucks trample small cars,

"Monster trucks? Yeah, Rhodey took me to a rally once when we were in college." Tony gripped Bucky's chin, turning the dom to look at him, "I'm pregnant." Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked down at Tony’s belly. His jaw worked open and closed a few times before he grinned again,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony's lips quirked, "Month and a week, if you're interested."

"Five weeks," he hummed and rubbed his hand over Tony’s belly. He closed his eyes and hummed happily, before pressing his lips against Tony’s. "I know you didn't want another one, and I'm sorry I didn't use condoms...but I'm glad this happened." Tony shivered, kissing back softly,

"...it's alright." The omega mumbled; Bucky nodded and he pulled Tony against his chest, taking gentle care to scratch that spot on his scalp. The omega arched softly, closing his eyes,

"B...Bruce says I'm in prefect health...and...and that it should be fine."

"That's good," he nodded, and nuzzled Tony. Nodding, Tony curled tighter against his chest,

"...you can go back to watching trucks, if you want."

"Okay," he said, but he didn't stop giving Tony attention as he watched the tv. The sub flushed with pleasure as Bucky's hands rubbed his back and shoulders. Bucky hummed,

"Did you tell Thor?" Tony shook his head,

"Not yet, I wanted…well, I wanted to tell you first." Bucky smiled and nuzzled Tony’s head

"I wish you didn't have to tell him."

"...but I do, he needs to know." Tony sighed, "Since...well, missions may be an issue. I doubt you _or_  Bruce will let me out." Bucky smiled,

"You’re damn right. It'll be fine. I'll protect you...," he said, sighing. He was really doubting himself; Tony nuzzled up against him,

"I know you will." He murmured, closing his eyes. Bucky sighed and nuzzled him, closing his eyes as well.

"Jarvis, alert me if anything goes wrong with Jamie."

 _"Yes sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Tony yawned,

"Can, maybe, can we nap?" The omega asked softly.

"Yes, that's why I was telling Jarvis to alert me," The dom hummed. He turned off the tv, and put on some old 30's music before reclining his chair so their feet were propped up; Tony stretched out against his dom, cuddling down against him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Bucky hummed and held him tight, his head rested on top of Tony’s. The omega yawned again, and let himself drift to the sound of Bucky's heartbeat.

 

Tony was woken twenty minutes later by a very excited Jamie, who smelled, once again, of soap. Jamie bounced over and hugged his mother,

"You were right!" The young O exclaimed; Tony sat up, yawning,

"Mm? About what?" He looked around, frowning when he realized Bucky was gone.

"About sex! It was _amazing_....!" he shuddered, and Tony blinked,

"O-oh, that's...that's good, honey." He said softly, and Jamie sighed and blushed,

"Sorry I just....yeah," he smiled.

"It's alright, I'm just sleepy, baby." Tony hugged him close, "So...so Jamie, how would you feel about having another younger sibling?" Jamie grinned,

"So you are pregnant!!?" he beamed excitedly,

"I am, Bruce confirmed." Tony snorted, nuzzling his son.

"That's awesome," he smiled and hugged him, then he frowned, "so...you won't come to school with me?" Tony sighed,

"I don't know. I doubt your father will want me to, but he won't want to be apart from me, either." Tony murmured; Jamie nodded, and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry...I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay," The young boy nodded, and he went back to Shaun. Bucky was humming in the kitchen, cooking up some dinner when omega ambled in, inhaling nervously,

"So, um...morning sickness..." He said conversationally. Bucky looked over at him,

"Do you feel sick?"

"I...yeah, but it's different. It's a constant..." Tony shook his head, "It doesn't go away, so...eating has been hard because...well, it's just not appealing."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, and kissed his head, "Want to nibble on bread or crackers?" Tony frowned, nose wrinkling,

"I...I'll try whatever you're making, but...it just feels very different."

"Alright," he pulled Tony against him, and continued cooking. "Do you think you'll not want to eat the same food as your other pregnancies?”

"Every pregnancy was different, Bucky...so I really don't know." Tony sighed, nuzzling his mate, "Plus...I don't know what Extremis..."

"Okay," he nuzzled him back, putting some rice on the stove; Tony ducked out of his grip, rubbing his belly,

"Ugh. Anyway, I...I promised Jamie I'd talk to you about the plan for...for him starting school. Now...now that's in three months, he starts August twenty-fifth." Bucky frowned, and he busied himself with cooking the rice,

"Shaun is going with him...they can stay with Dia out there," he said. "Thor already said they would be allowed to have heat sex, and there's nothing I can do to stop them." Tony frowned,

"But...just Dia?" He twisted his fingers together, "Bucky, he wants me there, we've discussed this, I don't see why my being pregnant should change that."

"Isn't it bad for pregnant people to be on planes?" Bucky asked, getting jittery,

"After a certain number of months, but I'll only be four months, and you don't have to stop flying till eight months." Bucky whined at that,

"What if something goes wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"Then you'll fly to me. Look, what if I stay with him for the first semester, then Dia stays with them for the following one? I'll be home for the last three months, and..." But Tony could see that Bucky had made up his mind.

"I don't want you to be apart from me," he muttered softly. "Maybe we can fly out to visit him...but I don't want you to go alone." Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...he's only twelve..."

"I know that, but he has an alpha, and he's doing adult things...he'll be okay."

"Doing adult things doesn't make him an adult, hell, I was fucking betas and Os when I was his age, and that didn't make me an adult! I was...shit, my father was...I was pregnant, and...!" Bucky turned to him and he frowned,

"I don't like it either, okay? But there's nothing I can do! Thor has tied my hands, and you are not going to a different state without me there," he grunted, and poured the rice on top of the chicken. Tony flinched, head down,

"...please...please, Bucky...that's my baby..." Bucky have him another look, he'd never heard Tony beg for something before. He squeezed his wooden spoon tightly,

"Fine...until your seventh month." Tony surged to his feet, hugging Bucky tightly,

"Thank you, thank you, Bucky!" He darted off, to tell Jamie, and inform Thor. Bucky broke the wooden spoon, hunching his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment.


	22. Always Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! Oh my flub, it has been way longer than I wanted! I have a new chapter for you tonight, and I should be able to post one tomorrow and maybe the next day, depending on how much I get done tonight. Here's hoping! 
> 
> Tony tells Thor important news, and there is a kind of different sex scene. Enjoy.

Tony stepped onto Thor's floor, his head down respectfully, waiting for the alpha to speak to him. Thor looked up from where he was watching a movie with his sons,

"Anthony? Do you need something?" he asked; Tony nodded slowly,

"Sir, I...I came to tell you that I will be spending the first semester of Jamie's schooling with him, in Cambridge. And also that, well, in eight months, we'll have another pack member." Thor stood up and walked Tony into another room,

"You're pregnant?" The alpha inquired, and the omega bowed his head,

"Yes, sir." he shivered when Thor lifted his chin. It went against everything in his nature to look into Thor's face now.

"This is a cause for celebration," he smiled, "and I approve of you staying with Jamie." Tony's shoulders relaxed,

"Celebration?" He asked softly, enjoying Thor's large fingers as they slid into his hair.

"Yes, we celebrate the beginning of new lives," he smirked, "we shall do it tomorrow, when we have more time." Tony leaned into his hand, "Yes, sir." He murmured,

"Should I tell everyone? Or...or is that...are you going to?"

"I will tomorrow, you just relax," he smiled, and kissed Tony’s hairline; the sub breathed a sigh of deep relief, it felt so nice to be approved of. He basked in the warmth of Thor's proud scent, and smiled,

"I'll go back to Bucky now, sir."

"If you want, or you can stay with Peter for a while," he hummed,

"With Peter?" Tony cocked his head, "What for?" And then he felt nimble fingers dig into the sore muscles of his back; a groan left his lips, and he heard Peter chuckle.

"To relax," Peter smiled, and slowly led him over to the table; Tony leaned into him, pliant and accepting,

"Mmn?" The older omega mumbled as Peter sat him down and started to give him a more centered massage, "Oh...you have no idea...how much I needed this..." Tony panted, bracing his arms on the table top. He felt Peter’s fingers pay careful attention around the suit-ports along his spine.

"Bucky doesn't do this?" Peter asked,

"Mm? Oh, not...uh, not really. I mean, sure sometimes, but he gets distracted, and, mostly it leads to sex, so it kind of...defeats the purpose." Tony shrugged, "And, to be honest, I don't think he likes the suit ports."

"I can see how it'd be offsetting to him. Those marks are new to him, and he doesn't understand them."

Tony nodded slowly, "I know, so it's, well, it's fine." He yawned, leaning on his arms, "That feels amazing..."

"I've had practice," Peter chuckled, and worked on his shoulder blades, slowly going down his back. "Bruce loves massages."

"Mm does he?" Tony breathed, eyes sliding closed happily. Peter smiled and rubbed his lower back and hips, knowing they were probably a little sensitive; Tony whined softly, "Mm...that's..." He hummed, "I…"

"Just relax," he said softly. The older sub tried to comply, laying his head down on his folded arms. Peter continued to run for several more minutes before stopping; Tony's eyes flicked open,

"Mmn?"

"I'll do it again in the future, you can ask for a massage whenever," he smiled; Tony flushed,

"No, I...I couldn't. You're Thor's mate..."

"It's just a massage," Peter shrugged,

"Yeah, but..." Tony murmured, closing his eyes.

"It's okay," Peter nuzzled him,

"I...right." Tony sighed, sitting up slowly. Peter touched his belly,

"Do you want a girl or boy?"

"Oh, I...I don't know." Tony smiled, "I just hope it isn't twins, or triplets!" He laughed when Peter grinned, "I guess, I don't know, my boys seem closer to me."

"Triplets were amazing," he chuckled softly. "That's not necessarily a bad thing.”

"I know, but I have five kids, and three more just...sounds like too much."

"I know," he chuckled, "Bruce thinks I only had three because Thor is the God of fertility."

"Ha, I doubt it. I've had twins, twice. It just happens." Peter shrugged and smiled, "I know, but you never know." Tony shrugged, "I was _terrified_  that the girls were going to be triplets." He gave Peter a crooked smile. Peter shrugged, laughing softly,

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I bet. We won't know for a few months." Tony smiled, "Oh! Bucky's going to let me go stay with Jamie for his first semester!"

"Seriously?!" Peter said, astonished,

"Yeah! I just...he's still so young." Tony fidgeted, "I couldn't." Peter nodded,

"I don't blame you."

"Really?" Tony lifted his head, a little more comfortable.

"I wouldn't let any of my kids leave home at their age," he hummed, watching Thor rejoin his boys for the movie; Tony nodded slowly,

"I...yeah, well...he'd be heartbroken..." The older sub murmured; Peter nodded and nuzzled him,

"Come visit again soon," he smiled; Tony knew when he was being dismissed, and he slowly stood,

"Thank you."

"And remember, I will announce the pregnancy tomorrow." Thor said softly, Tony nodded. Peter waved and walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

 

"Bucky?" Tony nuzzled up between Bucky's shoulder blades, "Hey, baby." Bucky tried to give him a believable smile,

"Hey,"

"...I'm sorry," Tony pulled away, head down, "I'm sorry, I just, I'm sorry..." His calmness slipped away, and he slowly sank into a chair. Bucky ran his hand through his hair, and he handed him a plate of food, Tony had missed dinner time. The sub's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry..." he whispered again, "P-Peter gave me a back rub...?" Bucky just grunted and he sat in the chair beside Tony. The omega pushed his food away, "Was that wrong? Should I have said no to a massage? Should I have stayed here and not told Thor? I _had_  to..."

"I know . . ." Bucky put his head in his hands, "I'm just . . . struggling . . ." he grunted. Tony gripped Bucky's shoulders,

"Come with me." The omega growled, "Now."

"Where?" he asked, getting up and following him grumpily,

"I'm sick of this, Bucky! I _want_  you! I love you! Stop-" He shoved Bucky onto their bed, "Doubting me!" He cried, stripping Bucky's clothes off; he ripped his own clothes off, and climbed onto the bed. Kneeling with his legs on either side of Bucky's hips. "Stop! Stop doubting me!" He used all his strength to hold his mate down, kissing him roughly. Bucky gasped at the roughness, never before had he seen this side of his mate, but he wasn't unhappy about it. He kissed him back enthusiastically, his cock hard already as he squeezed Tony’s hips,

"I don't..." He grunted between kisses,

"You _do_!" Tony snapped, grinding his cock down against Bucky's. The dom jerked his hips and groaned,

"I-I trust you!"

"You don't trust me, James Buchanan Barnes-Stark!" Tony snarled, biting at Bucky's chest, "And that has to change!" Bucky growled angrily at the use of his full name, but his cock was seeping hard at his omega's dominance,

"I worry about you!"

"You don't trust me." Tony grunted, biting one of Bucky's nipples. He pulled Bucky's hand back, forcing two of the man's fingers into his wet hole. Bucky ground his hips against Tony's, digging his fingers in further, pulling on his hole,

"Fuck, Tony, yes I do!" He shuddered, "You’re with child! I’m worried!"

"You're _always_  worried! Because you don't trust me!" Tony groaned, head falling back, "Fuck! You never trust me...you don't trust that I love you, that I need you, that I _want_  you." He pulled Bucky's fingers out, lifting his dom's cock, and plunging down onto it. Bucky groaned loudly and he grabbed Tony's hips,

"YOU ALMOST DIED!"

"And so did you!" Tony snapped, rolling his hips and pushing down on his alpha. "Every day!” Bucky was struggling to focus as Tony grinded some on his length, pleasure surging up from the roughness on his body.

"Just tryna . . . be a good alpha...!" he slammed his hips up in Tony,

"You _are_  a good alpha!" Tony growled, "You're a wonderful alpha, and I _love, need, cherish, and desire_   ** _you_**!" Bucky whined softly, rubbing his hands over Tony's waist as he flipped them so he could get a better angle,

"I love you . . ." he said in his ear.

"Do you?" Tony panted, wrapping his legs around Bucky and using his leverage to slam his hips up against his mate. Bucky gasped at the roughness and started to really lose it, his hips pounding away in Tony's ass.

"Fuck, yes, I fucking love you so much, my good boy," He bit at his skin. Tony's neck arched, offering himself to Bucky,

"So stop freaking out! I haven't done anything wrong! I love you, and you can't keep...nn...oh god...you can keep making me feel...like I've done the wrong thing!"

"I didn't mean to . . . ," The alpha nuzzled him, "Just wanted to keep you safe. . . my omega." he panted, and rubbed his hands over Tony's belly. Tony leaned up to bite at Bucky's lips,

"Yours." He breathed, "All yours." Bucky growled against his lips,

"Then why does Thor act like he owns us!?” He snarled angrily and his knot started to swell. Tony whimpered, the spell of emotion broken,

"...he's our alpha." He grunted, "It's..."

"He's taking you and Jamie away from me . . ." he slowed down after hearing his mate’s whine. The sub stared up at him,

"...he isn't...he isn't taking us...Bucky, I...what makes you think that...?" Bucky shivered and nuzzled him,

"He's letting Jamie do whatever he wants, and he already threatened to take you away from me," He whined softly, his worries coming out. Tony shuddered, laying back in the bedding,

"...he's...Jamie is...fuck, it's not..." He mumbled, "It's not...Thor only did that because you were acting crazy..."

"I had every right to act crazy! Without extremis, you would be dead right now!" he cried. Tony covered his face with his arm,

"...stop...please, just stop..."

"I’m alowed to worry about you .. . .and our pup. . . who I’ve allowed to be away for me for long periods of time . . . " Tony shuddered,

"...Jamie, you mean? He's...he hasn't been...I just...I wouldn't be dead, I'd be disabled..."

"You couldn't _breathe_  Tony, the doctors didn't think you'd live long . . . and for both of our kids . . .Jamie and this one . .  . ," he rubbed his mate’s belly. Tony shuddered,

"...what doctors? What _doctors_ , Bucky? What are you talking about?" He gripped Bucky's hand where it lay on his belly.

'Bruce . . .” he looked up at Tony's face. "He sent out your results to other doctors to get their opinions . . . they all said the same thing."

"...same...what did they say? What?!" Tony panicked, his hand clenching around Bucky's, worried for the baby in his belly.

"Just that if you didn't stay bed ridden, you'd injure yourself beyond repair," he whimpered. "Extremis healed you though . . . but I still worry!" Tony swallowed,

"...bed ridden..." He whimpered, shaking softly, "I...I'm not broken anymore, Bucky..."

"What if there was another plane crash. . . ?" he shuddered, his entire body shaking with worry,

"I...Extremis would heal me, I'd be fine. We can...we can take the car, if you want..." Tony wrapped his arms around his mate.

"It wouldn't heal Jamie, or the pup," he hugged Tony tightly, "I can't lose you ever . . ." Tony swallowed,

"...the pup..." He whispered, nuzzling Bucky softly, "The...the armor would cover me, and the pup...and...and I'd cover Jamie..." Bucky nuzzled his mate hard, holding him close to his body,

"You'll have to talk to me after every flight," he murmured,

"I will, I promise. You could...you could fly with us...then come back?"

"Maybe," he nodded, feeling a little more relaxed by that. Tony stroked the bunched muscles of Bucky's broad back,

"Maybe," He agreed softly. The alpha started thrusting again, biting the long column of Tony's throat. "Nn!" Tony groaned, shivering in surprise. Bucky jerked his hips three more times, and bit into the bonding gland, his knot spreading Tony wide open; "F-fuck!" Tony whined, rolling his hips up against the alpha convulsively. "...oh..." he panted, cock hardening again, between their bodies. Bucky panted and stroked Tony’s cock between their bellies, "Mnn..." Tony whimpered, shuddering on Bucky's knot, hands on his alpha's forearms as he came. Bucky hummed and licked his fingers,

"I love you." The alpha half purred,

"I love you, too," Tony's voice shook. Bucky hugged him, and nuzzled the side of his face.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much." The dom whispered, until Tony leaned up, kissing him,

"...it's alright." Tony reassured him, and Bucky nodded and nuzzled him some more.

"I'm sorry I've been hard on you." He whispered, and Tony shivered,

"...I...I understand." At the omega’s response, Bucky nodded and kissed his neck. The sub lay his head back, submitting easily. "Just....stop doing it, okay? I'm...I'm not dying."

"I'll try," he murmured. Tony closed his eyes, sliding a hand down over his sticky belly,

"...another baby..." The slim brunette murmured, and Bucky hummed,

"I'm glad."

"You are, aren't you?" Tony laughed. Bucky chuckled and bit his shoulder playfully,

"I think it'll be good for us."

"Do you? We're old, Bucky. Old farts." Tony snorted, "And we still have to explain why I look...what, twenty five?" The alpha snorted,

"Age is just a number. And we can say it's plastic surgery or an expensive cream," he kissed him; Tony frowned,

"Ew." He nuzzled up against Bucky, "I...they know about Extremis...why not tell them the truth?"

"You can, if you want," he hummed and nuzzled him back,

"I...I think I will." Tony murmured.

"Okay," He nodded, nuzzling him. The sub yawned,

"God, this pup must be an alpha...I'm exhausted." Bucky smiled at that, he would have another pup to roughhouse with, hopefully one that wouldn't learn to hate him. Tony squirmed, "You like that, huh?" Bucky just nodded,

"I'll be happy with an omega or beta too, though," he clarified. The sub nodded slowly,

"Mhm."

Bucky had gotten over a bit of his issues with Thor, and allowed the alpha to look after his kids while he and Tony were away for two weeks with Jamie; Tony nuzzled his alpha as they stepped onto the plane,

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about heats." He murmured, feeling Bucky's hand caress his four month pregnant belly.

"We will after the baby is born," he said, leading Tony to his seat on the plane. He put their luggage above their heads, and shut the compartment before sitting down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not for a year." Tony amended, "And...well, I'm feeling fine." He looked away as he spoke, "I...nauseous, y'know, but fine." This baby wanted sweet things, candy, cookies, cake, frosting, but disliked real food. Bucky nodded and nuzzled him,

"I brought you a present," he said, and he presented his mate with Honey Roasted Peanuts. "They're sweet, so I thought this would be something you could eat, and it'd be healthy. . ." he blushed. Tony quirked his lips,

"It's worth a try, thank you." he watched Jamie, Dia, and Shaun buckle in, "I appreciate it." Bucky had been exceptionally loving and sweet this time around, giving him little gifts and massages, feeding him dark chocolate and candied fruit at every opportunity. Bucky smiled, and nuzzled his neck. He was glad to know that Shaun watched how he acted with Tony, and that he was learning what a good alpha was like. Tony flushed, nuzzling up against his mate happily, "Um...so.." He opened the bag of peanuts, sniffing at them tentatively. Bucky took one out of the container, and pressed it against Tony's lips. The sub nibbled cautiously at it, then frowned, pulling back, "...I'm sorry, Bucky..." He whimpered, looking down at the beautiful bag of inedible peanuts. Bucky sighed sadly, and he took them back,

"Okay . . ." The alpha murmured as his omega chewed his lip,

"Maybe it's the honey? Maybe normal peanuts, or...or candied peanuts would...? Or cashews, we could try cashews..." Tony dug nervously in his bag for a package of gummiworms. Bucky shrugged, and offered the peanuts to his son and Shaun. The two young boys took them happily, and Tony dropped his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry, Bucky...it'll...the morning sickness should go away soon...and...and we could have pancakes or..."

"I know, but I don’t want you to just eat junk food for the next several months . . ." he whined. "What if I got grapefruits and you put sugar on it . . . ?" Tony wrinkled his nose,

"I don't like grapefruit when I'm _not_  pregnant. How about...what if we tried Chinese food recipes? They're kind of sweet."

"Alright," he nodded, and pulled Tony into his lap. He took a worm, and put it halfway in his mouth, letting the other half hang out. Tony snorted, and leaned to nibble the end. Bucky hummed and he rubbed Tony’s side.

"Thanks." Tony murmured, yawning. Bucky nodded and pressed Tony's head against his shoulder. "Hmm." Tony yawned once more, and then he curled closer, falling asleep. Bucky smiled and he took to watching the boys, since he wasn't tired. Shaun kept glancing at him, then trying to nuzzle and care for Jamie. Jamie giggled and closed the bag of nuts when he was done, nuzzling him softly,

"I'm so glad we got some classes together."

"Me too." Shaun beamed, smiling.

"Are you excited to start school?” The young sub asked him,

"Yes!" Shaun exclaimed, "Thank you, again, Alpha Barnes-Stark, for buying my books." He deferred to Bucky, head down respectfully. Bucky nodded,

"You are welcome. In return, I don't want to see any failing grades," he warned him. He knew alphas got easily distracted. Shaun hunched his shoulders,

"Yes sir." he lay his head on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie nuzzled Shaun’s head, and squeezed his hand,

"I know you'll do amazingly."

"I...I'll try." Shaun whispered, hugging his mate. Dia smiled, glad to see them so loving; the trial had been short, but difficult for Shaun.

Bucky woke his mate up when the plane was about to land, so that way he didn't get too jarred by the slight turbulence,

"Mmn?" Tony shifted, blinking awake.

"We're about to land," he told him, and gently set him back in his own seat,

"Oh." Tony stretched, and buckled in. "So...I hope you boys like the house Bucky and I picked out." Jamie grinned,

"I can't wait to see it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it." Tony grinned, standing as soon as the plane was still; he let Bucky lead the way out, stepping down behind him, a hand on his belly. Bucky held Tony's hand the entire time, helping him off the plane, and he led him towards a limo that was waiting. The sub looked up, dropping his hand from his belly as cameras flashed. "Go, kids. Into the car." He ordered softly. Bucky made sure Tony got in after the kids, and then Dia, and himself. The sub sighed, leaning back, as Jamie looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's fine. They're just...fascinated with me since...well, since I talked about Extremis." Tony shook his head, "It's fine. Let's go see our new home for the school year, huh?" The younger omega nodded and he curled up against Shaun.

"So...so a house?" Shaun asked curiously, "Not a tower?" Bucky shrugged,

"We thought we'd go for simple....but you know your mother and his surprises," he chuckled, glancing at Jamie; Tony looked up at him, pouting.

"Hey..." But Shaun and Jamie were beaming excitedly.

"I meant it as a good thing," he kissed him softly,

"Sure." Tony wrinkled his nose, sighing. He was the first out of the limo, breathing the crisp autumn air; the leaves were falling, beautiful and colorful, as Tony stepped up and unlocked the electronic locks with extremis. "Come on, in here." He beckoned Jamie and Shaun. "I have a surprise for you two. Multiple surprises, in fact." It was a large, white house. Beautiful and old, yet fitted with new pieces, the house was glorious, two stories, with a balcony. Jamie took Shaun's hand and ran inside with him, glancing around the giant house excitedly,

"Wow!" The young omega exclaimed; Tony smiled, holding his belly tenderly as he followed.

"This way, come on. Dia, your room is upstairs, the boys too. Me and Bucky will stay downstairs...until he leaves." He beckoned the boys after him, "Dia? Your name is on the door of your room." He stepped toward a closed stairway, and the door slid open. Jamie grinned and ran upstairs, going to look for his room. Dia thanked Tony and left to get herself settled; Tony paused, "I guess I'll wait for them to come back down." He sighed, watching Shaun follow his mate. "I gave them separate rooms." Bucky chuckled,

"I doubt they'll use them, but I'm glad you did," he hummed and placed his hand on Tony’s belly. The sub lifted his head, smiling,

"Hmm, who would've thought...a baby..." He still woke up surprised to find the slight roundness of his belly some mornings. Bucky lifted his mate up, being careful of the belly.

"I love you," he hummed and kissed him. The omega laughed softly against Bucky's lips, then nosed against his cheek softly for a moment, affectionate and sweet.

"I love you, too." As far as mood changes went, this pregnancy had brought out a softness in Tony. Bucky loved this loving side of Tony, and he hoped it lasted. He hummed and kissed his forehead,

"Where is our room?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's..." He closed the stairway door, locking it securely, "Over here." Tony lead Bucky by the hand through the house to their room; it was beautiful, spacious and clean, the bed pressed into a corner, so that Bucky could keep himself between Tony and the rest of the room. Bucky’s chest rumbled happily and he walked into the room, laying Tony on the bed. He couldn't wait for their scent to fill the room. The sub stretched out on his side, his hand on his belly, "You like it?" He asked; he'd chosen the furniture carefully, a sleek dark-wood dresser, hardwood floors, and thin gossamer curtains over huge windows on one wall.

"Yes," he said, staring at Tony, barely looking around.

"Oh?" Tony laughed softly, then went quiet as Bucky worked his shirt off. Bucky hummed and laid down on the bed, rubbing his hand over Tony’s belly,

"Tonight I'll give you a massage." The omega groaned happily at the thought as Bucky cupped his chest, then rubbed patterns over his belly, tracing the new stretchmarks. Bucky smiled at him, and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Nn..!" Tony arched up against him, "B-Bucky...!" The alpha groaned and dragged his tongue over the sensitive bud,

"Such a good boy, getting ready for our pup," he hummed; Tony whimpered,

"...I'm...a good boy?"

"Yeah," Bucky smiled, pinching his nipple very gently to coax fluid out,

"F-!" Tony jerked against him, whimpering, trying to spread his legs open. Bucky licked at it, and suckled again on the nipple.

"I love the way you taste.” Bucky moaned, Tony's eyes went blank for a second and the door locked. He smiled, gripping Bucky's hair,

"Love you...more...?" At his words, the alpha chuckled and slid Tony’s pants off, his fingers sliding into Tony’s hole, causing the sub to whine. His legs spread wide, and he hooked one up onto Bucky's hip, shivering, "Please, sir...please, I'm a good boy, please stretch me...!" He gently slipped two fingers in, and he hooked his fingers, finding that spot deep inside; Tony whined, trembling, "Sir..thank you, sir...!" Bucky hummed, and pulled his cock out, taking Tony’s hand and placing it on his shaft. The omega moaned, pulled his hand back to spit in it, then rubbed his saliva over Bucky's shaft. Bucky thrust into his hand, and he wrapped his lips around his mate’s sensitive cock. The sudden suction had Tony's chest heaving with surprised pleasure, "Sir!" It had been a long time since Bucky had done this for him. The alpha inserted a third finger and he bit his nipple, suckling hard like a starving pup; Tony gave a cry, hips jerking, and came all over Bucky's neck and chest, the seed soaking his alpha's shirt. "Oh! Oh...!" The sub shuddered, fingers twitching along Bucky's throbbing length. The alpha groaned and he looked up at Tony,

"Clean it off," he ordered softly. The sub twisted his body over, and started to lick and suck the cum from Bucky's skin and shirt. Bucky gently pushed Tony back down when he was done, and he straddled Tony's chest, his cock pressing against Tony's lips. "Make me cum, baby." The omega shifted his lower body over sideways to protect his belly, then arched his neck so that he could wrap his lips around Bucky's cock head.

"Mmnn..." He moaned around the glans, lapping at the slit. Bucky closed his eyes and groaned, rolling his hips gently, holding the top of his cock down so that it wouldn't spring out of his omega's mouth. Tony licked as best he could, holding Bucky's hips. Then, slowly, he slid one hand down to cup Bucky's balls, rolling them between his fingers. The alpha shivered and his hands went down on the bed, his hips rolling so he was really fucking his mouth; Tony struggled to move, uncomfortable, "Sir?" He pulled off, still rubbing Bucky's balls, "May I kneel, sir? And you can use my mouth?" Bucky growled softly, but he moved his body off of Tony,

"Kneel on the floor," he said, standing up. The sub obeyed happily, holding his belly with one hand, the sweet product of their lovemaking; he opened his mouth as soon as his knees were on the hardwood. Bucky pressed his cock all the way in, and he gripped the back of Tony's hair, "Fuck . . ." The sub's eyes clenched shut, and he squirmed a little, until Bucky pulled back enough for him to breathe well. He started to bob his head, and gave a happy moan when Bucky took control of his motions, using Tony's hair as leverage. Bucky's eyes glowed, and all he cared about in this moment was the rocking of his hips, the desperation of wanting to cum; Tony suckled at his cock every chance he got, hands twisting behind his back automatically. How strange, he thought, that _that_  training from Obi and his father would never go away. He groaned when Bucky pushed down his throat roughly, using his mouth easily. Bucky watched the hands move away from his own body, and behind his subs back, "Don't you want to touch me?" he asked softly. The omega's eyes flickered up to his face, and he let his hands slide up to Bucky's thighs. He rubbed the coarse hair there, moaning around the dom's cock. He moved his hips a little faster, his knot catching on Tony's lips occasionally. The sub rubbed his hands higher, stroking the backs of Bucky's thighs, then moving his hand to rub his alpha's balls. With a soft moan, Bucky pressed his hips against Tony's mouth. He didn’t knot him, knowing they didn't have a whole lot of time, but he let his knot swell against his omega's lips as cum flooded his throat. Tony whined swallowing hurriedly, hands cupping and rubbing Bucky's testicles. The alpha’s balls twitched and pulsed as he came, long moans escaping his lips; Tony gagged suddenly, pulling back,

"S-sorry."  The omega choked out, and Bucky looked down, some cum hitting Tony's face,

"What’s wrong?'

"I just...it pressed..."

". . . what?" he asked non threateningly,

"It pressed in my throat...I'm sorry."

"I didn't think that bothered you anymore," he said, helping his pregnant mate stand up; the sub flushed, head down,

"It doesn't, I mean, not usually." He bit his lip.

"It's okay," Bucky chuckled, and licked the cum off of Tony’s face and lips. The omega closed his eyes, quivering happily beneath the grooming. Bucky fixed Tony’s hair, and then helped his sub back into clothes. Bucky just took his shirt off since it was covered in cum and saliva. His pants were low on his hips, and revealed a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it inspires us to post more often.


	23. Proof of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky have a few bumps.

Jamie jumped on his bed,

"I wonder what's taking my parents so long," Shaun watched him, chuckling,

"I dunno. Maybe they're exploring. Hey, Jamie?" He caught the sub around the waist, "Your mom...he's happy, right? Is he happy?"

"Yeah, he seems happy," Jamie smiled, "Why?"

"I just...so your dad is a good alpha, right?" Shaun nuzzled his omega sweetly, "And...and your mom likes how your dad acts? So..if I were to...act like that, you'd be happy?" Jamie shrugged,

"I-I don't know. My dad gets hung up on being a good alpha for everyone, he used to be alpha of the entire pack, but he went a little crazy...," he muttered. "I want you to be yourself, not my dad." Shaun hummed, nuzzling him,

"I am me."

"Good," he smiled and rubbed his nose against Shaun's cheek. The alpha kissed him gently,

"So...so your mom said other surprises? Let's go see!" He lead Jamie down the stairs just in time to see Bucky lean and lick at Tony's cheek. Jamie smiled as he ran in with his mate,

"Mama?" he asked, seeing the older omega's startled face,

"H-hey, Jamie, sorry!" Tony flushed, "I...I have something to show you." His eyes looked a little hazy, as if he were partially in the drop.

"Okay," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable around his parents while they were being naughty now that he had his own mate; Tony nudged Bucky's hand off his waist,

"I'll be back," He murmured, "Maybe...we could have a bath?" He led Shaun and Jamie down the stairway, "Here, see this door? Put your hand here, Jamie, and Shaun? Yours goes here." Tony showed them the blue scanner panels, and light flashed behind their fingers. The door opened, "Here." Tony let them go in first, smiling; it was a workshop, huge and beautiful. Cut down the middle, it had a side for each of them, with matching tools and work surfaces so that they could work side by side, or across from each other. "Each of you has your own server, to save your projects to, and my lab is across from yours."

"Whoa!!!" Jamie beamed and ran in to touch his new tools, "This is amazing!!! Thank you so much!" he ran back and hugged his mother; Tony kissed his cheek,

"I made something for you, a slightly simpler coding of Jarvis, darling. Tell him what you need, and he'll do all the saving, digital wire framing, all of it. For both of you." Shaun was silent and staring, mouth open in a silent o. Jamie smiled and he walked back over to his counter,

"Um, Jarvis? Can you start a new file?" he asked, wanting to test it out. He wasn't sure if he should still call this new version of Jarvis "jarvis", or if it was a different name? Bucky was watching from the doorway, smiling,

_"Hello, young sir, you may call me Yarvis."_  A voice, similar to Jarvis's, but slightly younger, spoke,

"Yet Another Rather Very Intelligent System." Tony chuckled as he spoke, "But if you'd rather call it Jarvis you can." He kissed Jamie's forehead,

_"New file, title, J. E. B. S. 1."_  Yarvis announced, _"Open and ready, sir."_

"Yarvis," Jamie chuckled and smiled at the holographic screen, "Thank  you, you can close it now, I'll do work later."

_"Yes, sir."_  And the window closed,

"Shaun? Is it good enough?" Tony asked softly,

"G-good enough...?" Shaun stared, "Is it...it's for me? This...this whole side?" He whimpered,

"Yeah, kiddo, it's all for you...and Yarvis will help you study, he'll make digital copies of all your books, and help you highlight..." Tony murmured,

"Really?! It's...it's...!" Shaun exclaimed, "For me?! And for Jamie?!" Jamie beamed excitedly at his alpha, and he hugged him tightly. Bucky chuckled, he was starting to grow fond of the younger alpha.

"Yes, Shaun. It's for you." Tony grinned, and Shaun ran to inspect everything, trembling with excitement, "You each have your own tools." Jamie waited while Shaun inspected everything, and he looked through his own tools.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Shaun cried, running from place to place. Bucky chuckled,

"Come on, Shaun, you'll have plenty of time to explore after you're both settled in." The alpha flushed,

"Yes, sir." He stepped to Bucky's side. Bucky gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze,

"I'll go start on dinner." The older alpha said, and Tony looked up,

"Oh, okay, should I...run the bath? Or are we not doing that?"

"We'll do that," he kissed his head, "After dinner, okay?" Tony nodded slowly,

"Alright. After dinner." He slipped out of the kids' lab, "I'll go unpack." Bucky rubbed Tony's back as he left, and left the kids to do their thing. He ordered pizza, and then rejoined his mate.

"Making dinner." Tony laughed, "How many pizzas did you order? And…um, did you get one just...just cheese?" Bucky shrugged with a grin,

"I think it’s normal to order pizza on your first day in a new house," he hummed and nuzzled him. "I got four pies, one plain, one with pepperoni, one with sausage and mushrooms and a meat lovers." Tony nodded,

"Alright." He hid his smile behind a hand, he loved when Bucky called them 'pies'. Bucky grinned when he could hear the strain in his voice to keep from laughing,

"What?"

"Nothing, mr. Brooklyn." Tony snorted, imitating Bucky's accent. Bucky bristled up a little at that,

"I don't sound like that!" he said, smirking. Tony arched a brow,

"Yes you do, and it's great." Bucky grabbed his mate around his waist and started to tickle him. "No!" Tony flailed, squirming in his grip, and laughing bodily. Bucky laughed and licked his throat, being careful to not make him fall. The sub wrapped a leg around Bucky's waist. Bucky immediately froze and he started to grind his hips against Tony’s.

"Curse you and your sexy body." The alpha groaned, and Tony whimpered,

"Nn...not my fault..." He hitched his other leg up, shaking softly. Bucky got a hold of him, and pressed him against a wall,

"Jesus, you’re fucking glowing, so beautiful," he moaned and kissed his throat. The sub shuddered, baring his neck to Bucky's questing mouth. Bucky hummed and bit his throat, feeling himself calm down a little; Tony relaxed against him, too, closing his eyes.

"Oh...." The omega breathed,

"I love you," he said, nosing his jaw,

"I love you, too." Tony purred, "Oh-fucking hell! Shaun, go-go unpack!" He slipped down from Bucky's hips, shooing the boy away, "...he's always watching you. Looking for a role model, I think."

"I'm not much of a role model," he muttered and watched Shaun run back to his own room.

"You are to him, Bucky. After his father...well, you're not a cliché alpha, and he needs you. He needs to see what...well, what a _good_  alpha is like." Bucky snorted and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I haven't been a good alpha since Thor demoted me."

"What? Bucky, you're a great alpha!" Tony nosed up his throat to his chin, huffing, "Come on, think about it!" Bucky breathed out slowly,

"Great alphas don't get demoted."

"Great alphas sometimes lose sight of what's important." Tony cupped Bucky's cheeks, "You're an amazing alpha....this baby..." He pulled Bucky's hand to his belly, "This baby is proof of that." Bucky leaned his face into the hand, and touched his belly,

“You really think that?"

"I do." Tony breathed, "I really do." Bucky hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." The alpha said softly,

"I love you, too." Tony murmured. Bucky smiled and kissed him one more time when the doorbell rang,

"I’ll be right back," he said, going to the door, and Tony hefted himself up to sit on the counter,

"Hmm." The omega hummed thoughtfully. Bucky came back and set the pies on the table,

"Do you want m&ms with it?"

"...yes." Tony murmured, flushing with embarrassment. Bucky smiled and pulled a small bag of m&ms out of the box of pizza,

"I asked him to buy a bag for me." The alpha said with a flourish; Tony chewed his lip,

"I'm sorry about the, uh, food I've been..." The sub attempted softly, watching Bucky spread m&ms over half the plain cheese pizza.

"That's okay," Bucky shook his head, "I'm more glad that you are just eating.” Tony nodded slowly,

"If...yeah, I mean, yes." The sub sighed, slipping down to get plates. He'd come once to make sure the dishes were right, and put away properly. Bucky smiled at the plates, and he went to go get the kids and Dia. The sub slowly started putting pizza on plates, his mind calmly flicking through files, updating suit schematics he would never use. It was only when he heard Jamie gasp that he realized he'd pulled holograms up all over the kitchen; each one was a suit for one of his children, and Tony lifted his eyes, and saw his reflection, his eyes were glowing blue. Bucky growled softly at the idea of his children in suits,

"What is this?!" The alpha snarled, and Tony flinched, and the holograms vanished,

"N-nothing! I was just thinking, I...I didn't mean..."

"I don't want them in suits," he said sternly, "We've never even talked about it before!" Tony's hands shook, and he set his plate down,

"...I...I just..." He whispered softly, tears welling in his eyes, "I wasn't p-planning...I was just..th-thinking.." He hurried into the workshop, closing the doors behind him. Bucky sighed,

"Sit down everyone," he said, grabbing Tony’s plate. He knocked on the door softly to the lab; Tony was picking tools up then setting them back down, unsure, because he didn't have anything to work on here.

"Tony?" Bucky asked as he opened the door. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell. I got scared." He said. The sub dropped a wrench on the floor, the metal clanging against the tiles.

"...I...just...I...!" He picked up a screwdriver, tears sliding down his cheeks. Angrily, he wiped them away. Bucky put the plate down and he hugged his mate.

"I got surprised, I'm sorry." The alpha whispered.

"You said-! You p-promised!" Tony flung the screwdriver down, scrubbing at his eyes, "It makes files...it makes files when I _think_ , and I w-worry about the kids, too!"

"You know I still don't really understand extremis, and I got caught off guard. I'm sorry," he nuzzled him; the sub shuddered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes,

"...fuck...fuck!" Despite the yelling, Bucky just wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him more, waiting until he calmed down, "I just-! I didn't _do_  anything wrong!" Tony pulled at Bucky's arms, then slumped against him.

"I know, I freaked out," he said, sighing. "I'm sorry." The omega twisted, laying his head on Bucky's chest,

"...ask first...just...please...I de-stress by planning and..."

"I will, "he kissed his head. "I liked the suits, they were cute," he chuckled. "As long as they don't become a reality, you can keep doing your mind building thing." Tony trembled, shivering,

"...right." The omega muttered, and Bucky sighed and he picked up the plate,

"C’mon, let’s go to the table." The omega swallowed, and followed him, head down. Bucky put the plate down in an empty spot, and pulled out Tony's chair; the sub settled down, but he kept his gaze on the table. Bucky sighed, "Please try to eat?” he asked, taking out a slice of sausage and mushrooms, everyone else already eating. Tony picked a piece apart,

"...yes, sir." The omega whispered. Bucky sighed, and he tried not to grow sad. So much for being a great alpha. He's made his mate unhappy in their brand new house in not even twenty four hours; Tony forced himself to eat a few bites, he wanted to be good for Bucky, who watched over everyone, and he ate in awkward silence. The omega kept glancing up at him, whining softly. Bucky looked at him, and he patted his leg, pulling his seat out for Tony to sit in his lap. The sub slowly climbed into his lap, snuggling into him. Bucky smiled, and grabbed a slice of m&m pizza from the box because it was closer. He put it on his plate, and broke off a small piece, holding it to Tony's lips. The omega hesitated, then slowly took the bite, chewing. Bucky let out a soft breath of air, and continued to feed him, his own pizza forgotten for now; Tony lay his head on Bucky's shoulder, chewing slowly. Bucky didn't notice the way Shaun was watching, too wrapped up in his own omega; Shaun filed the information away for later, and Tony hugged his belly, shaking his head after a slice.

"M'ful." The older sub murmured.

"Okay," Bucky simply said, and went back to eating his own pizza, scratching Tony softly on the back of his scalp; the sub leaned up into the touch,

"...are we going to sleep soon?"

"Bath first," he said, smirking.

"Oh." Tony yawned at the memory.

"Mmhm," he said, and he stood up when he finished eating. Carefully, he walked his mate back to their bedroom, which had an attached bathroom. Tony nuzzled up against his mate,

"...I'm sorry I..."

"Don't be sorry," he nuzzled him, and gently stripped his mate down to his birthday suit; Tony flushed as Bucky paused to stroke his belly,

"Love you." The omega whispered.

"I love you too," Bucky hummed and kissed his omega, his fingers rubbing the swell a little more before he moved to take his own clothes off. Tony stood against the tub, looking up away from the swell of his belly. Bucky got the water running in the tub, and he helped his mate get in, careful so he wouldn't slip

"I'm...still sexy, right? I mean, who wouldn't want me?" Tony laughed uneasily. Bucky hummed, and he kissed Tony's head,

"Doesn't matter, you're my gorgeous omega, and I will be the only one to want you, to have you," he said, stealing a rough alpha kiss; Tony whined against his mouth, then sank slowly into the hot, relaxing water.

"Oh...I...why don't I do this more often...?"

"Because you’re too busy on my knot," Bucky said boldly, even if it wasn't true, and he slunk down into the hot water with his mate; Tony made sure he didn't smile or laugh, just rested his hands on his belly.

"...mm...I wonder if...well, if it's just one...?" Bucky closed his eyes, and leaned back against the tub, "Yeah . . . I think I remember you being bigger with the twins at this stage . . ." Tony stretched, settling his legs into Bucky's lap.

"Was I?" The omega inquired, and Bucky looked down at the feet, and he started to rub them,

"Yeah, I think so." Bucky replied, and the omega groaned, scooting lower,

"Oh...oh god, that's..." Tony murmured, stretching his feet out; Bucky smiled and made sure to get the toes as well,

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Mm...I think...a boy." Tony murmured, "Just because...well, because..."

"You don't need a reason," he smiled, getting the balls of his omega's feet.

"I don't? I love my girls, really I do, but the boys...I don't know." Tony sighed, "They seem to like me more."

"The girls love you just as much as the boys . . . but I think they're just more into girly things than robots at this point. And Anya really bonded with Myra when we found out she was deaf."

"They're inseparable." Tony murmured, "I'm glad." Bucky nodded, and started to work on the other foot. "Oh..." Tony closed his eyes relaxing.

"Good boy," Bucky said softly, and he massaged Tony's ankles. "I'm going to shave your legs, hand me the shaving cream," he ordered softly, seeing it resting in the corner above Tony's head. The sub blinked awake at that,

"What?" It had been a long time since Bucky had done that, or even wanted it done. He handed over the can of shaving cream. Bucky blushed a little, and he grabbed the razor that he had unpacked earlier and left on the counter.

"I just feel like . . . grooming you," he grunted softly. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he wanted his mate to be comfortable…Tony nodded slowly, relaxing further,

"Mmm...I like it..." Tony admitted softly; the alpha smiled excitedly, and with extreme care, he shaved Tony's legs, his pubic area, and under his arms. Tony whined beneath the treatment, closing his eyes, and lifting whenever Bucky requested that he move. When Bucky was done, he washed his mate from head to toe, careful of getting his face wet. Tony blinked, holding his breath. The pregnancy seemed only to enhance his fears.

"You don't have to fear with me around," he said, a little sad this his omega was still frightened of this. Tony chewed his lip,

"I know. But if I slide under, and...I'm afraid what I might do to the baby...with extremis and..."

"And I'm here, I would bring you back up before you would be harmed," he kissed him softly.

"I...I know, baby." He murmured, "I'm just...it's not logical." Bucky looked a little hurt,

"It’s not logical that I'd save you from drowning?"

"No, the...the fear isn't." Tony sighed, "I love you, I trust you, you make me feel safe...but I have fear I can't..." Bucky sighed softly and he nodded,

"I will be here for you if you decide to fight your fear," he said, kissing him softly.

"To...I have been...for years...." Tony sank lower.

"I know . . . but when you want to keep trying," he shrugged. Tony didn't reply, just closed his eyes. When the water got cold, Bucky lifted his mate out, and quickly rinsed himself off with the shower before shaking his body and grabbing two towels. Tony curled into his mate's chest,

"I love you." The sub whispered,

"I love you too," Bucky said, kissing him, and leading him to the bed

"I just...I don't understand what you meant, okay? Because, well, because I've been fighting my fears and...for years, it's...is it not enough for you, Bucky? Because I don't know how else to do this...and...well...I thought I had come a long way..."

"It is enough," he said, pulling him against his body, "I love you, and I'm willing to help you _if_  you wanted to try to conquer it, that's all I meant."

"I'm...what have I been doing if not trying to conquer it, Bucky?!" Tony gripped his belly, "I've been trying for years, I thought-!"

"Stop yelling at me!" he shouted, glaring down at him. "I'm tired of you yelling at me when all I'm doing is offering you my help! If you don't want to keep trying, then fine! End of discussion!" he huffed haughtily. Tony's eyes were wide,

"I don't know how to try harder..." He whispered, "I'm trying as...I wasn't giving up..." He pulled on his boxers, climbing slowly into bed. Bucky climbed in slowly and remained silent. He wondered if it would make a difference if he was there for this, and if he held his mate as he slipped him under the water when he bathed. Tony curled around his belly, sniffling, and pulled the blankets up over his body. Bucky wrapped his arms around him, and nuzzled his head; Tony shivered, but didn't pull away or say anything.

 

In the kitchen, Jamie helped Dia wrap up the leftover pizza and put it in the fridge. "Go on, go get some sleep. Two weeks till classes." Dia reminded him, "Shaun, thank you dear." she took the last of the clean plates from him.

"Okay,” he said, walking up to his bedroom, and he looked back at Shaun. "So . . . "

"So." Shaun murmured, "Can...would you like to sleep in my room?" Jamie nodded, and he nuzzled him.

"Let me grab my pillow," he said, running back into his room; Shaun beamed, and opened his door, turning the blankets down so that Jamie could get in. Jamie quickly stripped down to his boxers, and he climbed into the bed, setting his pillow beside his mate’s before laying down. Shaun wrapped his arms around the sub, nuzzling him softly,

"I love you."

"I love you too," Jamie beamed and pressed his face against Shaun’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more?


	24. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things and stuff. I don't have time to write a good summary, but I thought you guys deserved a chapter for your awesome patience!!

Tony shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, his head down. He didn't know how to fix what had happened with him and Bucky, didn't understand what his mate wanted. Jamie was already in the kitchen, struggling to make pancakes. He was so angry! He could build an engine, but he couldn’t make a pancake?! Tony blinked,

"Hey, hey, what's all this?" He caught his son by the shoulders, "What seems to be the issue?" Jamie whined and tossed the other burnt pancake in the trash with the others,

"I just wanted to make something special for everyone . . . !" The young omega exclaimed, and Tony pulled Jamie to his chest,

"Hey...whoa, shh. Look, the flames is too high. We'll turn it down, hmm? Then...then butter, hmm? So they don't stick?" Jamie sniffed,

"I put some on before… I think it all burned away, or got absorbed in the fucking burnt ones," he cursed, revealing how upset he was. Jamie _never_  cursed. Tony frowned,

"Hey, look at me, you don't talk like that." He kissed Jamie's forehead, "Come on, look...we'll do this right." Jamie sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He handed Tony the bag of chocolate chips, the bag was nearly empty. "I know you like sweets, so I tried to make them chocolate chip…but I didn't want to use them all. I tried to make it before you woke up." Tony smiled,

"Thank you." He murmured, nuzzling his son, "Okay, well. Your batter looks good, so we'll just put more butter and try again." Jamie sniffed and nodded, dropping more butter onto the griddle; Tony kept his hands on Jamie's shoulders, "Okay, get a mug out of the cupboard, darling. We'll use it to scoop the batter."

"Okay," he muttered, calming down a little as he busied himself with getting the mug; Tony smiled, leaning against the counter,

"Okay, use the mug, and pour it slowly onto the pan."

"Okay," he bit his lip, and slowly poured the batter on the hot surface,

"There you go, nice and easy." Tony murmured, watching the batter settle.

"Now what?" The young boy asked, setting the cup down,

"Now, watch it. See how it's smooth? It'll fill with tiny bubbles, and when they've all popped, we flip it."

"Oh," he said, watching the bubbles begin to form; Tony kissed his cheek,

"You are _covered_  in flour." The older omega commented; Jamie grinned and looked down at his clothes and skin.

"Oops."

"It's fine, we'll clean you up before we eat." Tony smiled, "Well, hmm."

"What?" he asked, staring up at him.

"Oh, I just...I was just thinking about how you're such a good brother, how this baby will love you." Jamie smiled excitedly,

"I can't wait to have another little brother or sister," he smiled and hugged his mother’s waist; Tony laughed, flour getting all over him,

"Once, before any of you kids were born, me and your dad had a food fight in the Malibu house kitchen." He leaned back, looking at the flour now all over both of them, "It was so fun."

"Can we have a food fight?" he asked, giggling,

"Maybe sometime. We'll put down plastic first." Tony chuckled. He pouted and looked at his pancake,

"Is it ready to be flipped?"

"Mmm, yeah, okay, be gentle, nice and easy....and...flip!" Tony grinned at Jamie's ecstatic expression when the flipped side was revealed, golden brown and perfect.

"I did it! I did it!" he said excitedly, "I hope Shaun loves them," he said, pouring another circle of pancake batter beside the other one; Tony leaned back, letting Jamie take control.

"He will, I think we have strawberry syrup...oh! Let me get the coffee started."

"Can I have coffee?" he asked, taking care to make sure no more pancakes burned; Tony hesitated,

"I...a little, okay? But don't tell your father." He started a pan of milk heating for hot chocolate, and hurriedly fixed the coffee maker, starting it. He loved espresso. It was only when he felt Bucky's hands on his, and smelled the soft disapproval of his mate's scent, that he realized he wasn't allowed caffeine.

"How about some juice instead?" Bucky asked, seeing the milk in the pan. "Or hot chocolate." Tony dropped his chin to his chest, pulling the coffee maker apart and dumping the grounds back in the tin.

"...I'm not thirsty."

"Okay," Bucky nuzzled him, and watched Jamie flip his second pancake, putting the completed one on a plate; Tony tugged the cord out of the wall, shoulders hunching. Jamie took the plate of three pancakes, turned off the stove and prepared them, before running to his mate’s room; Tony watched him go,

"..hmm." he hummed a second later when Shaun trailed down behind Jamie. Jamie set the plate down in front of Shaun, and he sat down next to him,

"I hope you like it." The young omega exclaimed, and Tony arched a brow,

"Wow. I'm chopped liver." He turned the pan back on, waiting for it to heat as he dropped the chocolate into the pan of milk. Bucky rolled his eyes,

"New love," The alpha said, and he started to make Tony’s pancakes,

"No, I've got it, I've-!" Tony frowned, stepping back, "...fine." He muttered, stirring his chocolate. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, and put the nearby chocolate chips in Tony's pancakes. The sub leaned against the counter, arms crossed just above his belly. Shaun took a bite of buttery pancakes and groaned happily. Jamie smiled and ran his hand through his hair, a cloud of flour falling out.

"Oh!" Shaun chuckled, "You're all dirty!" He reached to brush flour from Jamie's cheek.

"Yeah," The sub said, giggling. "Mama helped me make breakfast."

"He did?" Shaun smoothed Jamie's hair, "You want a bite?" Jamie shook his head,

"All for you," he said, humming at the soft petting.

"Oh." Shaun kissed Jamie's cheek, smiling, and wrapping his arm around Jamie. The omega nuzzled him, and closed his eyes. He was so happy he could make his mate happy. Shaun nudged Jamie's lips with a bite on the fork,

"Come on, try it, Jamie. They're delicious." The young omega smiled and took the bite into his mouth, humming happily. They were really good.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ , Jamie." Shaun kissed Jamie's hand, and slowly ate the rest of the pancakes. Jamie smiled and nuzzled him as his mate finished his meal. He wasn't all that hungry, so he followed Shaun back upstairs when he was done eating; Tony stood awkwardly, holding his mugs of hot chocolate that he'd made for Jamie and Shaun; they were gone, they'd just walked away. Tony's hands shook, spilling chocolate and carefully piled whipped cream, as he set the mugs down. Jamie had never done this before; he had always stayed near Tony, talked to him, mornings were their time, since Jamie's classes the last few years had all been later in the day. Bucky gently took the cups and placed them down before Tony could hurt himself,

"It’s okay, Tony," he said, nuzzling him. The sub hunched his shoulders,

"Yeah, my kid barely notices me, it's okay, sure." The omega muttered, and Bucky grunted,

"That’s not what I meant. He's still trying to get to know his mate  . . . give it time, and he'll come back around. I see this as more time with you," he grinned; Tony washed the chocolate off his hands,

"Why would you want that?" The omega didn’t look up as he said that. Bucky frowned,

"Why wouldn't I want that?" Was the alpha’s response. Tony grimaced, dumping the hot chocolate down the sink. Bucky frowned even more, "You don't want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do!" Tony's grip on one of the mugs too tight, it shattered in his hand. "Fuck!" He cried, blood dripping into the sink, "Fuck..." Bucky whined and he quickly inspected Tony’s hand for glass, but the wound healed before his eyes.

"Okay," he said, and he started to clean up the glass. "Please eat the pancakes I made you." Tony shuddered, code running in front of his eyes,

"...that's not supposed to happen..." He whimpered, digging mentally through Extremis' code, "Where is it updating? Why?!" Bucky sat his mate down, and he just petted him through it, useless otherwise. _Path Blocked_  Tony jerked, pain buzzing through his head, "What?! What does that mean?! Jarvis, why is it blocked?! It's my head!"

"Fix it, Jarvis!" his alpha snarled angrily.

_"I cannot, sir."_  Jarvis replied, _"Sir blocked it."_

"No I didn't!" Tony snarled, trying again, but agony flared down his spine, and he shuddered, gasping. Bucky whimpered angrily,

"Use my overide code, Jarvis, 2235, enable it now and shut down the blocked path." Tony arched in Bucky's arms, eyes rolling back in his head as soon as Jarvis shut it down. Bucky breathed heavily and he shook Tony carefully, "Wake up," He ordered. The sub shuddered, blinking awake,

"...nnn...who...who...what...?" He breathed, shivering, "...where am I....?"

"It’s okay, Tony," he smiled, and hugged him gently.

"...Tony?" The sub stared at him, "Who's Tony? Am...am I Tony?" Bucky's head shot up and he whined,

"Jarvis, undo whatever I just did!"

_"Attempting, sir."_

"...what's Jarvis? Who are you?!" Tony jerked, starting to panic, "What's going on?!" He stumbled, pulling at Bucky's grip, "Oh god...what's th-that?!" He touched his belly, eyes terrified, "What's happening to me?!"

_"Rebooting Partition six three eight two six four."_  Jarvis announced.

"C-calm down, Tony," he said, "Please sit, no one is going to hurt you."

"Who is Tony?!" The sub cried, the suit flowing over his skin, stretched over his belly.

"You are! Just stop and let me explain," he said, begging that Jarvis would fix this soon. His heart was breaking. Tony suddenly went rigid again, back bowing, and then he slumped against Bucky,

"...ow..." The omega panted; Bucky caught him, and put him on the couch,

"Please take down the suit." The omega groaned, shivering, as the suit retracted,

"..ow...ow, what was that...?!"

"I asked Jarvis to stop the blocked area . . . and you didn't remember me," he whined,

"...blocked...area..." Tony breathed, shaking his head, "...please don't ever do that again..."

"I didn't know, I’m sorry," he hugged him tightly. Tony trembled, shaking against him,

"...memories...it's...that section is memories...s'why it's blocked...did it subconsciously...to keep them safe..."

". . . oh," he muttered. "I'm sorry, I won’t do that again." The alpha said shakily; Tony shook his head,

"It wasn't...we didn't know that's what it was..." The omega shivered, and the alpha nodded,

"I'll get you some water.” Tony swallowed, sitting up, eyes glowing dim blue as he searched through more sections of code. Bucky frowned and sat in silence as he waited.

"...water." Tony held his hand out, trying to seem normal. Bucky quickly got him a glass of water, and put it in his hand; the sub drank it haltingly, "I don't understand...it's...the memory partition updates every day...but there are other updates, I just can't find where."

"Maybe if you isolate each part of your brain onto a screen, you can see it better?” He suggested; Tony trembled,

"...on a screen?" That was terrifying, having anyone see what was inside his head.

"Yeah," The alpha shrugged, not seeing the big deal,

"...I..." He whispered as Jarvis obligingly pulled up screens. Bucky looked around, seeing images and words flicker across the screens. It was hard to make sense of it, and then Tony's mind focused down, and the flow slowed, one screen dominated by the terror of his childhood memories. Obi's face, the emotions of terror showing clearly, though Tony's focus was elsewhere. Then, being tortured in Afghanistan, from his own eyes, the water coming up toward his face, the thrashing, unable to breathe. Tony stared at the right-hand screens, shaking softly, as he tried to find the difference in code. Bucky squeezed Tony's hand, trying to reassure him, and he looked away from the torture scenes. The omega startled at his touch, then shuddered, staring back at the screens. "...there! Jarvis, hold screen two, isolate and translate to code." Bucky smiled, glad that it was getting solved, but the other three screens continued to play, the one of memories flickering between each thing he feared, memories he pressed down and tried never to think of, displayed for Bucky to see. His father, looming over him, leering and pushing; Obi stroking his chest, then slapping him, hard enough to bruise, choking him until the screen started to darken around the edges. Bucky frowned, and he looked away from the screens,

"Tony . . . don't you have good memories?” The sub's head lifted,

"...what?" he whimpered, eyes catching on the screen, which fizzled and cracked, the hologram flickering  like lightning, "What do you mean? Every...every day with you is a good memory..."

"I've been tortured by watching you suffer...it's hard for me to watch this and imagine you happy," he said; Tony blinked, eyes widening,

"...I..." The omega looked away, and the screen smoothed out, showing what had to be Tony's earliest memory. It was the face of a man, soft, kind eyes and dark hair spattered with grey. The man lifted Tony from wherever he was, cradling him, and singing soft blurry lullabies. Slowly, Tony's mind rifled through memories of Edwin Jarvis, praise and smiles, sweet treats, holidays, letters when Tony was sent to boarding school, and then, suddenly, nothing more of him. The gap in time was obvious, bare flashes of Dummy, Jarvis (the AI)'s completion, meeting Pepper, drinks with Rhodey. Tony stared at the floor as he forced himself to project his small repertoire of happy memories. Bucky smiled softly,

"Those are special," he said; Tony grunted, and the screen suddenly lit up gloriously with Bucky's face, breaking through the haze of the drop, through Hammer's lackeys. Bucky reached up and touched his hair, which was now clean and tied back. "Wow, I was a lot different."

"...mhm." Tony went back to playing with his internal code, as the memories filled with Bucky, touching, holding, kissing him. Just waking up in the night and looking at Bucky sleeping beside him. Bucky smiled happily, watching the soft memories; Tony slid through the screens, sighing.

"Are you okay?" he asked his mate,

"I...yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tony muttered.

"You sighed...," he shrugged,

"I'm fine, it's just, nothing." Tony reassured him haltingly; Bucky nuzzled his shoulder; Tony sighed, leaning back, "Do you not like the happy memories either?"

"I do," Bucky said, and he hugged his mate,

"Then what’s the issue?"

"...I don't have one…" Bucky huffed, giving him a look,

"You're rubbing up on me, asking if I'm alright."

"I'm worried about you," he said,

"Why?" Tony grunted, trying to play it off.

"Because I love you and it's my job to worry," he smiled, and Tony shivered, nuzzling against him,

"Sorry...I'm just...a little stressed."

"Relax, it'll be okay," he said, hugging him,

"Will it? There's a program in my head, and it's _updating_  itself!" The alpha sighed,

"There hasn't been a problem you haven't been able to fix before," he said; Tony's fingers stuttered to a halt,

"...there's a first time for everything."

"Maybe Bruce can help, you don't have to try this alone."

"Bruce? He tried one little-" Tony sighed, "I don't know, coding isn't really his forte."

"No... But it is Jamie’s," he said,

"...he's too preoccupied to even finish the pancakes he said were for me." Tony muttered.

"It's just pancakes," he squeezed Tony's hand. "Cut him a break, I know this is hard, and I hate to say it, but just let him get a routine with Shaun and school, and he'll be back to normal." Tony winced,

"...so I'm unreasonable now?" He pulled away, hugging himself, "Point being...he can't help, he's too preoccupied with Shaun."

"I didn't say you were unreasonable," he huffed. "I’m saying to cut him some slack."

"What slack, Bucky? I've cut him slack, and slack, and slack. He left the soldering iron on the other day and it _melted_  through his phone!" Bucky groaned, and shook his head,

"Fine, talk to him then," he said, tired of fighting with his mate. Tony shuddered,

"...I don't...fuck it." He stood up, turning for the coffee maker, then going still, "Fuck!" He cried, kicking the island. Bucky growled low in his throat,

"Calm down."

"You calm down! I'm allowed to be upset!" Tony snapped, "...I'm losing my baby..." He whimpered, sliding down to his knees. Bucky sat down beside him and he hugged him.

"Hey, you're not losing him," he nuzzled him. "He'll always be our baby boy."

"No he won't! He's having sex! And he doesn't c-care about me anymore!"

"He'll always care about you," he said, nuzzling him. He didn't know how to comfort his mate. Hell, he was still upset that Danny hated him.

"...he thinks he does, but he doesn't, Bucky. I did this...but he didn't even say thank you, or seem excited that I'm here..."

"He did too say thank you, he said it and gave you a hug in the lab . . . I think it’s just a teenager thing," he said, shrugging. "I don’t know, Tone." Tony stood up, shuddering,

"...teenager thing...right…"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I was too busy running after Steve and keeping him safe when I was twelve."

"...Steve..." Tony sighed, "I was starting college...and...well..."

"I know," he nodded, hugging him tight,

"So I don't know what's normal..."

"I don’t either. Let’s just let him do his thing, and see how it goes," he said, nuzzling him; Tony grimaced,

"Right...that doesn't solve the extremis issue..."

"I'm not smart .  . I don’t know how to fix that either," Bucky shrugged. Tony shoved his fingers through his hair,

"I know you don't code, Bucky..."

"I don't build anything technological," he chuckled,

"I know." The sub muttered. Bucky sighed, and rubbed his omega's back,

"C’mon, off the floor," he said, picking him up, and Tony sighed, slumping onto the couch when Bucky set him down. Bucky nuzzled him and kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know what you think of the chapter.


	25. Image is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has some issues and Tony does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

Jamie looked in the mirror, his shirt was off, and he rubbed his hands over his belly. He looked . . . pudgy. Shaun leaned up against his back, kissing his once slender omega.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, "Hey! Let's ask your mom to order pizza, huh?" The first month of school had been amazing, if rushed and trying, and it was late in September, just starting to really get cold. Shaun loved the way Jamie looked in his caramel colored camel-hair coat, his expensive hat, and slim boots.

"Pizza?" he asked, squeezing his belly. When did he become like this? "Maybe . . . Maybe a salad would be better," he muttered, and quickly grabbed his shirt. He pulled it back on so he wouldn't have to look at his body anymore. Shaun blinked, sneezing at the scent of Jamie's emotions.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He followed the sub out to the hall, "Jamie, hey! What's the matter? Talk to me, please?"

"Nothing's wrong," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest to try to make himself seem thinner; Shaun frowned,

"...you smell upset." He mumbled, hurrying down the stairs. Tony looked up when Jamie came down,

"Hey! I made waffles, and bacon and eggs!" The older omega exclaimed; Jamie whined softly, his stomach growling with hunger.

"I-I'll just have an egg," he said, coming over to sit down; Tony's smile slipped slowly off his face,

"...okay, you not feeling well, Jamie?" Waffles were Jamie's favorite. "I thought maybe you and I could go out for dinner tonight, get cheesecake after, how's that sound?" Jamie nodded, and he smiled,

"That sounds great, mama," he said, sitting down. He probably shouldn't eat lunch unless it was a salad if he was going to have cheesecake . . .Tony slowly passed him a plate with an egg on it,

"Jamie...what's wrong?"

"I'm just not that hungry," he smiled, and started to eat his egg. "Thank you."

"Okay, darling." Tony reached to feel Jamie's forehead, "Are you coming down with something? You don't feel warm." Jamie chuckled,

"I'm just not that hungry, is all," he said, finishing his egg quickly; Tony frowned, watching Shaun pile a huge plate of food and settle at the table.

"Jamie, here, have a bite!" The alpha beamed, holding out a forkful of waffle with whipped cream and strawberries. Tony had worked _very_  hard on the waffles. Jamie shuddered, he hated refusing food from his mate, it always made Shaun so happy when he took it. Slowly he wrapped his mouth around it, and he chewed. A whimper of happiness escaped him, he really did fucking love waffles, and he could taste the care his mother put into them; Tony's brow furrowed, and he started cleaning up, pausing to read something over in the self-updating code. Shaun beamed, leaning to kiss Jamie's cheek, "Here, have another bite."

"O-okay, just one more," he nodded, and he ate it, moaning softly. Shaun lifted Jamie's chin,

"Hey, you can eat as much as you want, Jamie. It's yummy, right? Eat it." Jamie couldn't help himself, he couldn't disobey a direct order from his alpha. He helped himself, and ate his fill of the delicious waffles. When he was done, and the haze lifted, he felt like he was going to be sick. Tony caught him by the shoulder,

"Hey, whoa...are you alright?" He whispered, "Shaun, you can't give him orders like that, he wasn't hungry enough for that..."

"I-I think I'll be okay," Jamie said, grasping at his clothes, which suddenly felt so much tighter. Tony rubbed his back gently,

"You sure? Here, lie down on the couch, let it settle." He gripped Shaun by the shoulder, "I'm serious, you need to watch your commands." Jamie went to go lay down, grasping his stomach. Shaun hunched his shoulders,

"I'm sorry, I-I'll go get him a bucket in case he throws it up," he said, backing away; Tony sighed at the look Jamie gave him,

"Okay, I'll just..." He went back to cleaning, one hand on his growing belly. Jamie wiped furiously at his face, trying to get rid of the sugar and tears. The older sub looked at the stack of waffles, sitting on the plate, uneaten, and tipped them into the trash. What was the point? He sighed, sitting beside Jamie's head. Jamie looked up at his mother, shaking softly.

"What was that, Jamie?" Tony asked softly. Jamie shrugged,

"I don’t know . . ."

"...okay, baby. Just lay still." Jamie nodded, and wrapped an arm around his middle, and one hand across his mouth; Tony kissed his cheek, noticing the softening of Jamie's face, cheeks rounding. He looked his son over, taking in the curve of his waist, the slight, barely there curve of his stomach; it was as if his body were getting thicker, like a tree trunk, broadening out. Jamie started to cry, seeing his mother look him over. "What? Jamie? What's wrong?" Tony leaned to kiss his cheek, nuzzling him, "Hey, don't cry, baby." Jamie pressed his hands to his face,

"How can you even stand me . . .?" he cried. "I'm so fat!" Tony's eyes widened,

"What?! James Barnes-Stark, you are not fat!" He pulled Jamie's head against his chest, "You're perfect, Jamie." He curled up tightly against his mother,

"I've gained twenty five pounds in four weeks!" he sobbed. Tony hugged him gently,

"Jamie, oh baby, it's not...your body is growing, maturing. You're probably going to get taller." Jamie sniffed, and he couldn't help but whimper.

"Why do I have to get wider though . . ."

"So that when you get taller it'll fill out. You'll be fine." Tony sighed.

"I don’t want to be fat, I-I was gonna try eating more salads, and then Shaun asked me to eat waffles, so I did . . ." he sniffled. That was his way of trying to keep Shaun out of trouble, by making it sound like the alpha had not ordered him; Tony shook his head,

"Shaun should know better than to give you idle orders. And you're not fat, Jamie. You're still thin by most standards."

"I gained twenty five pounds, mom!" he said, trying to get this through to his mother, "And I'm gaining more! This can't be healthy!”

"Jamie...you want to go to the doctor? What's the issue here? You're beautiful, there's no reason to be freaking out."

"I don’t feel beautiful," he said, crossing his arms tightly over his body,

"...do you think I'm ugly?" Tony arched a brow, "Because I've got news for you, kid, you look just like me."

"I look pregnant!?” He stared at him with terror in his face.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, "God damn, kid." He stroked Jamie's hair, "...Jarvis, pull up a screen." Jamie whimpered, and he looked down, he hated when his mother got angry at him. Tony settled onto the couch beside him as the screen lifted, then he closed his eyes and focused. The screen glowed to life, and blurrily began to show a picture, "Look." He said to his son, as a memory clarified on the screen, showing Tony's reflection in a mirror. Jamie wiped the tears out of his eyes, and he looked at the reflection. "Look, darling. That's me at your age." Tony's cheeks were plump, his face softer, rounder. He looked almost identical to Jamie. Jamie sniffed and he rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"Whoa . . ."

"See? That's...so, saying you're fat means I was fat. Was I fat? I know I am _now_ , but..." A giggle burst from Jamie’s lips,

"You're not fat, mama," He said, rubbing his mother’s belly, he couldn't wait to feel his brother or sister kick. "I-I'm sorry . . ."

"Oh, darling," Tony kissed his cheek, "Neither are you." The young omega snuffled and nodded,

"Can we still go out tonight?” He asked, nuzzling his mother’s shoulder,

"Of course. I want time for you and me."

"I do too," Jamie nodded, nuzzling him.

"Good. Don't stress about weight gain. It will be alright." Jamie nodded and sighed, wondering where his alpha had gone off to, just as Shaun came running back a minute later with a large bowl,

"Here! I couldn't find a bucket!" He said quickly; Jamie smiled at how cute his mate was,

"I'm sorry Shaun, I think I'm gonna be okay."

"Oh...oh." Shaun settled down against him, "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be an order." Jamie shrugged, and he nuzzled his mate,

"It’s okay, it was an accident."

"I won't do it again, I promise." Shaun whined, nuzzling him. Tony stood, moving toward his lab. Jamie smiled and he hugged him.

"I know you had good intentions."

"I just...they were really yummy." Shaun whispered, kissing Jamie's cheek, "I love you." Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Mama makes the best waffles," The young omega said, turning his head so he could kiss his mate on the lips. "Love you too." Shaun smiled, relaxing,

"I'll be a good alpha for you." The young alpha promised,

"I know you will," he smiled, and exposed his throat up him. Shaun groaned, and licked over his gland,

"Love you." He rumbled, and Jamie shuddered, and he swallowed thickly, heat prickling on his skin. The alpha sucked a little, scraping the skin lightly with his teeth, then pulled back.

"We have class tomorrow. Do you have homework?" Jamie released a strangled whine,

"I did it last night."

"They didn't give you any new homework today?" Shaun asked softly.

"No, please Shaun," he whined and straddled his alpha’s hips, Shaun looked up at him, eyes wide,

"Oh...oh, Jamie...." Jamie shivered and nuzzled him,

"please..." he asked softly, running his fingers over his alpha’s arms. "Hold me..." Shaun wrapped his arms gently around his mate, pulling the sub against his chest.

"Of course...I love holding you, Jamie." Jamie chuckled and he nuzzled him,

"Is there anything about me you don't like?"

"...not that I can think of?" Shaun murmured, "Except, well, when you get upset and I can't help you." Jamie rolled his eyes, and he kissed him on the lips,

"Do you think I look different?"

"Different?" Shaun asked, "No...you look healthy." Jamie bit his lip,

"Shaun, I've gained twenty five pounds since the beginning of the school year." The alpha's eyes widened,

"You have? You look fine," Shaun stroked Jamie's back absentmindedly, "You're beautiful, Jamie. I tell you that every day, do you not believe me?"

"I-I do," he blushed, "I just thought you would have noticed..."

"I noticed that you don't get as cold at night, that your jeans are a little tighter...but you look good, and happy, so I don't see the...problem?" Shaun nuzzled Jamie's chest, "You're just a little softer." He murmured. Jamie laughed at being called soft.

"Well, I'm glad you like my softness," he beamed; Shaun grinned,

"I do." He murmured, "You fit just right in my arms, Jamie." He demonstrated by hugging Jamie around the waist, squeezing gently. Jamie burst into laughter and he hugged his mate back, nuzzling his cheek. "I love you." Shaun breathed, kissing him gently, "Wanna watch a movie, since we've finished our homework? Then after, we'll study for the section test in Sansin's class."

"That sounds wonderful," he said, rolling off of his lap so he was facing the tv, and he rubbed his still very full belly; Shaun stayed wrapped around him, cuddling down,

"Jarvis?" He requested softly, "Will you please play Homeward Bound?"

_"Yes, sir."_  The AI replied, _"Master Jamie, your dinner reservations are for six pm, sharp. Please be aware of the time, as your mother is very preoccupied with his current project, and is likely to lose track."_

"Thank you, Jarvis, can you please set a reminder for me at 4:30, in case I get wrapped up in my studies?" he requested,

_"Yes, sir."_  Shaun smiled,

"I like when you talk to Jarvis." The alpha murmured as the movie started.

"You do?" Jamie asked, nuzzling him,

"Mhm. You get so commanding." Shaun grinned, "But still, you talk to him like family, I guess...you're confident. It's like watching you build in the workshop. You get this line, right there," He poked between Jamie's eyebrows, "When you're concentrating." Jamie blushed and he went cross eyed to stare at the finger.

"I do?" he smirked and rubbed the spot on his head,

"Yep, it's adorable." Shaun beamed, "So cute." Jamie giggled,

"You're the cute one, always making sure I'm happy."

"I'm happy when you're happy." Shaun murmured, cuddling lower in the couch and pulling Jamie onto his chest. Jamie hummed and he pressed his nose against Shaun's throat. The alpha groaned, lifting his head a little. "G'boy." Jamie hummed and he kissed his alpha’s jaw in submission. Shaun breathed a happy sigh, and settled down.

"I love you," The omega said softly,

"I love you, Jamie." The alpha breathed in response.

 

At 4:30, Jamie wrapped up their study session, got his shower and he got dressed. He walked into his mother’s lab, and stared at him for a few seconds, deep in his work. "Mama?" The sub was surrounded by pieces of projects, but he was focused on none of them. He was simply curled in a chair, hugging his belly, and watching memories, his own memories, on a screen. He hadn't heard Jamie enter, didn't know his son was behind him, as his memories played out. First, Obadiah pretending to love him, the way the alpha, old and gray, had looked down at him, caressed his face. The memory soured as it was replaced by Obadiah towering over him, in the Iron Monger, his words reverberating around the room. And then Pepper, her arms around him, her voice in his ear, his soft apologies...her expression as she broke up with him where he couldn't make a big deal out of it, where he couldn't protest. Jamie slowly came up behind him, watching the screen over his shoulder; Tony's heartbreak was apparent in the way the screen blurred with his tears, the sound of his pleading,

_"Please, Pepper, please don't do this-!"_  Tony curled closer around his belly, and then Bucky, Bucky Bucky Bucky, every image was him, his disappointed expression, his smile, his laughter, until...

"Jamie..." Tony murmured, smiling, as his infant son was held to his chest in the memory. Jamie grinned when there was suddenly another baby, Bucky was placing the naked infant in his mother’s other arm.

"That must be Tonia," he said softly; Tony jumped,

"Fuck!" The screen shut down, "H-how long have you been there?!" He pulled Jamie into his arms, "Ugh, you startled me." Jamie jerked in surprise, and he hugged his mother back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching a long time."

"Okay...and yeah, that was Tonia. First time I saw you two." Tony let the screen light back up, "Look how beautiful..." He nuzzled his son, "Look. Oh, here, let me..." He moved to another memory, Jamie and Nia crawling for the first time, Bucky's excitement when they did; then their first time walking, then them running, their first words, first times for everything. Jamie smiled softly, and he nuzzled his mother, laughing the first time Bucky got scolded for playing too roughly. Tony snorted, "Watch...Danny was a godsend for Bucky." He skipped forward, to Danny's birth, to Nia and Jamie's wide eyes seeing him, then his growth, then Bucky finally getting to tumble around with him. Jamie bit his lip,

"Danny and dad don't play like that anymore."

"No...they don't." Tony sighed, "But the girls still do." Jamie nodded,

"Why does Danny hate him?" he asked,

"What? Danny doesn't hate him, baby. Danny is just...having some trouble."

"Oh," he muttered. "C’mon, we have to hurry if we don't want to lose our reservation." Tony nodded,

"I'll meet you in the living room, just gotta get dressed."

"Okay," he nodded and got up to go to the couch.

Tony returned ten minutes later, the very image of respectable omega, in a slim fitting grey suit and supple black collar with a red star under the buckle. Jamie touched his own throat, collarless.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked,

"Yes, darling." Tony winked at Shaun, who nodded his goodbye. Jamie waved, and followed his mother to the car; Tony slipped into the driver's seat of the sleek, red, Audi. "So, how's school going?"

"Good," Jamie smiled, "I kind of miss all the flirting, but I love Shaun," he laughed,

"Haha," Tony snorted as he laughed, "Well, you _do_  look like me, the flirting was to be expected. Any differences in performance between the classes with Shaun and the classes without?"

"Um," he bit his lip and shrugged, "it's only been a month, hard to tell."

"You're not getting distracted by him?" Tony asked softly, "I just want to be sure." Jamie blushed,

"We work together, and we both like the work, so it gets done."

"If your grades in those classes drop, you know we'll be having a talk." Tony murmured, "I hope they don't, he seems, well, sincere."

"They won't mom, I promise," he whined. His thoughts rotated back to Tony’s memories in the silence between them. "Who was that evil man in your memories? And why was Aunt Pepper so mean?" Tony's hands clenched on the steering wheel,

"...that...that man was...he was my father's business partner." He muttered, "...and Pepper...well..."

"Why was grandpa’s business partner evil?" he asked again, wanting more information; Tony chewed his lip,

"...he was with Hydra, I...honey...before...shit." Tony's knuckles were white, and he had to pull the car over. Jamie whined softly,

"We don't have to talk about it," he mumbled. The older sub swallowed, closing his eyes,

"I...you asked, Jamie." he sighed, leaning back in his seat, "...I was with two people before your father...one was...Obadiah Stane...the other was Aunty Pepper." Jamie watched his mother, listening to his story. "Obi...he...it was like...if Steve were Hydra, and...and Bucky died, and Steve claimed you." Tony attempted to explain, "He...claimed me as his...and it wasn't until he died that I was free..." He pulled back onto the street, sighing, "Then...well, Pepper...she...was with me, and it was finally...but she left me for Tasha, and, well, set me up with Bucky. Which, y'know, was obviously good, because look at my beautiful children, right?" Jamie smiled and he nuzzled his arm,

"I'm glad you were with daddy."

"Me too, darling." Tony chewed his thumbnail nervously as he parked the car at the beautiful restaurant. "Come on, let's eat something delicious."

"Okay!" he grinned and he got out of the car, "I'm so excited," Tony reached for Jamie's hand,

"Me, too." The older omega agreed. Jamie grinned, and they got their seats; "What do you want?" Tony asked, his son's smile was infectious.

"Do they have chicken?” he asked, looking through the menu,

"Mm...yes," Tony showed his the page, "That sounds good to me, too...let's see, hmm...I'll get the mozzarella crusted chicken." He flipped to the wine selections, frowning as he looked it over.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked, choosing on getting the four cheese macaroni and cheese with the chicken strips.

"I'm not fond of their wine selection." Tony explained, "They're on the low side, and I can only have one glass, so I want something worthwhile."

"Oh," he said, shrugging, and looking at the drinks. He decided on sparkling apple cider; Tony shrugged,

"It'll be fine." He ordered a smooth red wine, and inhaled thoughtfully as he swirled it in his glass. Jamie sipped at his drink, kicking his feet as he watched his mother.

“I miss Tonia . . ." Jamie whispered after a moment; the older sub set his glass down,

"So do I, darling. But...sometimes this is how things are." His son nodded,

"Yeah, I know, I'm really glad I can do school," Jamie smiled,

"Yes," Tony stroked Jamie's fingers, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he blushed, and smiled brighter when his food came out. He thanked the waiter and dug into his food; Tony slowly cut his meat apart, eating delicately,

"Hmm." Jamie grinned and hummed as he ate. 

 

When the food was done, Jamie rubbed his belly, "That was so good."

"Dessert!" Tony exclaimed, his chicken was mostly untouched, he'd only managed a few mouthfuls.

"Cheesecake!" Jamie smiled, squirming in his seat. Tony nodded,

"Definitely cheesecake."

"I want a vanilla oreo kind," he said, grinning,

"I don't know if they have that." Tony frowned. Jamie pouted,

"Just plain is fine."

"Honey, just check the dessert menu." Tony sighed.

"Okay," he said, picking up the menu and he went through it; Tony smoothly followed suit, choosing a decadent raspberry white chocolate monstrosity. The young omega grinned and picked the strawberry cheesecake. Tony watched his son eat, smiling wistfully. Jamie hummed happily, "This food is amazing mom, try it!" he offered a bite, and Tony leaned forward, collar jingling, and took the bite.

"Mmm, delicious."

"Yeah,” Jamie grinned, staring at the collar with his father’s mark. The older sub leaned back, taking smooth bites of his own cake. Jamie hummed, his cheesecake gone in seconds.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, beaming at him. Tony led his son out to the car, leaning to nuzzle him. Jamie hummed and he nuzzled him back,

"Go on in," Tony urged, when they reached the house. Jamie nodded, and he hugged his mother,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony nudged him toward the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	26. Harmless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jamie visit home after Shaun does something special for Jamie.   
> Thor and Bruce disagree over their daughter's upbringing.

A trail of candles and little flowers lead Jamie from the door to the living room, where Shaun knelt among the flowers, "Jamie." He said as soon as his sub entered, "I...I wanted to do this in the most special way." Jamie blushed, and he knelt down besides his mate,

"Yes, Shaun?” he asked softly.

"...I want you forever, Jamie...I want everyone to know that you're mine." Shaun swallowed nervously, "And...I have permission from your mother and...and from your father, to offer you this." He lifted a sleek black case from behind him, square and shining, "Open it, please." Jamie shivered with excitement, and he opened the box with shaky hands.

"Oh Shaun . . ." It was light brown, the leather soft and smooth, buttery in the candlelight. It had Shaun's initials embroidered into the thick leather, and a shining silver buckle.

"May I put it on you?" Shaun wanted to be sure to have Jamie's full consent. Jamie felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he nodded, smiling brightly so that Shaun knew he definitely wanted this. He lifted up his long hair so it wouldn't get caught. Shaun gently buckled it around his omega's neck,

"Will you wear it to school every day? And...and maybe when...well, when we have sex?" He couldn't help but ask. Jamie wrapped his arms around Shuan, giving him a big kiss,

"I'm never taking it off, alpha," he grinned,

"Oh? Well, maybe just to shower." Shaun laughed.

"Okay," he laughed back, and he sighed happily. "Thank you so much." Shaun kissed him lovingly. Jamie kissed him back, and he started pulling at his alpha's shirt.

"Whoa, wait, not in here, let's go to bed." Shaun breathed, smiling.

"Okay," he nodded, standing and going to the bed. He quickly stripped off his shirt, not worried about his earlier fat issues. Shaun kissed over his neck, groaning when the collar brushed his lips and chin.

"It looks so beautiful against your skin."

"It’s really soft," Jamie hummed, tilting his head up,

"I wanted it to be comfy." Shaun nosed over it. Jamie smiled and nuzzled his alpha’s head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Jamie." Shaun breathed, kissing his mate again.

 

"So, I take it you're not worried anymore?" Tony huffed, a month later, as he and Jamie stepped onto the Quinjet for a New York weekend visit. "You grew, you're what, three inches taller now?" He watched Jamie playing happily with the ring on his collar.

"Yeah, something like that," Jamie smiled, humming happily. Tony eyed his son's once-more slender form, how his legs were long and shapely, and his fingers slim and deft in their movements. Jamie had gained a confidence since bonding with Shaun that Tony couldn't have imagined. "I can't wait to see everyone again, the bond is stretching," he muttered; Tony nodded, kissing his head,

"Me either," He sighed, "It's been too long since our last visit."

"Yeah," he smiled brightly.

"But we'll be alright. We'll be there in a couple hours."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, and he curled up in his seat. Tony ruffled his son's hair, then turned to look out the window.

 

When they arrived back home, Jamie first swept his smaller twin into his arms. Tonia stared at him,

"...you're taller." She grimaced at the collar around his neck, but hugged him tight just the same.

"Yeah," He grinned brightly, "I missed you so much, Tonia!"

"I missed you, too! How's school? How was living with just mama?" Tony rolled his eyes at her question, moving to pull Danny into a rough hug,

"Hey, buddy. Looking forward to next month? Christmas and then break till after New Years for you, right?"

"It was awesome! I’ll tell you all about it later," Jamie said, smiling and hugging his younger sisters. Danny whined softly in his mother’s ear, trying not to cry.

"Right . . ." he murmured, and nuzzled his mother roughly. Tony smiled softly,

"Hey, you want to hear the baby's heart?" He asked, nuzzling back, "I've missed you so much, Danny. I'm not gonna make it another month, not without all of you." Danny nodded his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I missed you too, mama . . . I wanna hear the baby," he said, putting his hand on his mother’s much larger belly. Bucky was patiently waiting for the kids to say hello to their mother before he got his turn, because he knew once he had his arms around Tony, he wasn't letting go; Tony hugged his youngest girls gently, laughing as they kissed him all over,

"Okay, okay!" He finally pulled away, "Heartbeat, then your daddy gets a turn, okay?"

"How about Daddy first and then heartbeat," Bucky suggested, he couldn't wait that long. Tony chuckled, and pressed his body into Bucky's, groaning.

"Missed you." Bucky's cold hands surged down Tony's pants, and he squeezed his mate’s warm ass.

"My hands have been so cold without you," He teased, and kissed his cheek. "Missed you, too." Tony yelped,

"B-Bucky! The kids are watching!"

"Uh huh," he pulled his hands out of Tony’s pants and he wrapped them around his waist. "After the heartbeat, we’re getting mommy and daddy time."

"Honey..." Tony sighed, "They've missed me, and Thor will want to reaffirm pack bonds." Bucky shook his head,

"Later, later, please . . . I need to scent mark you," he muttered. Tony huffed, nuzzling his mate,

"I love you." He murmured, sighing, "Thor will be angry." Bucky smiled and he nuzzled him back,

"I love you too," he hummed, "Let him be angry, you're my mate." Tony sighed,

"Yes, sir." The omega nuzzled Bucky's jawline, "Heartbeat first."

"Yes," he nodded, and he didn't fail to notice the way Danny wrapped his fist around Tony's shirt as they walked inside; Tony gently slipped his arm around Danny's shoulders, holding him close as they walked. Danny relaxed and nuzzled his mother happily. Tony huffed, letting Bucky lead them.

"So...so should we go out for dinner tonight? All of us?" The omega asked, and Bucky nodded,

"If Thor will let us," The alpha said.

"Alright. If Thor will let us, then it'll be Danny's pick." Tony kissed his son's cheek.

"It will?" He beamed brightly, breathing in his mother’s scent.

"Mhm, of course it will." Tony grinned, and followed Bucky down to Bruce's lab; his children, all but Jamie and Nia, trailed behind them. Myra was clapping her hands and waving, a distressed look on her face. Tony turned, "What is it, darling?" He asked, releasing Bucky and Danny to sign.

_" I love you,"_  she signed quickly; Tony pulled her into his arms, signing one handed,

"I love you so much, Myra. I'm sorry I didn't see you signing."

_"It’s okay,"_  She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, just happy to be held again. She needed the extra stimulation sometimes. Tony nuzzled her cheek,

"We're going to listen to your new younger sibling," He signed, "But Jarvis can show you on the screen, the heartbeat." Anya hugged him from behind. She nodded,

_"How long until I can see him or her?"_  She asked,

" _Three months left."_  Tony hummed as he signed. Myra smiled and she shook her hands back and forth, the sign for clapping, she was really excited. _"I know, I'm excited too."_  Tony smiled, kissing her cheek, _"Everyone wants to hear the baby, so let’s go to the lab."_  She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him carry her the rest of the way; Tony lifted her, bracing his arms beneath her, and nudging Danny with his hip, "Sorry, kiddo." He murmured, feeling the alpha's hand curl in his shirt, then another at his other side. He turned to see Anya holding his shirt, too. Bucky smiled, and he let the kids cling to their mother.

"C’mon guys, you can curl up beside him on the bed when we get to Bruce's lab." Tony carried his daughter above his belly, huffing as he walked. She was eight years old, and though she was slender, the alpha musculature made her heavy; his back ached, his feet as well, but he couldn't bring himself to set her down.

When they got to the lab, Bucky took Myra, and laid her back down beside Tony once he was on it. Tony stretched out, letting Anya up with him, and huffed in surprise when Danny curled around his head.

"Let's get this party started." The omega breathed; Bucky nodded and he lifted Tony's shirt since the omega had a hand on each of the girls to keep them from falling off; Tony hummed, "Brr." He hissed when Bruce pressed the stethoscope to his belly. For a while there was silence, then Bruce settled the doppler into place, and a soft, whooshing heart beat filled the speakers. "Jarvis? Show Myra." Myra smiled, watching the lines move up and down on the hologram.

_"That’s so cool!"_  She signed, Tony smiled, kissing her head, and, using Extremis to type across the top of the screen.

_Isn't it? That's your baby sister or brother._  She nodded and rubbed at her eyes, sniffling softly.

_"it looks strong."_

_It is._  Tony replied, _It's very strong, I can feel it_. The sub murmured softly as he typed; Bruce smiled,

"The heart is strong and steady, loud." The beta agreed. Bucky smiled, rubbing his hand over the side of his mate’s belly, feeling the stretch marks. Tony huffed,

"Alright, well...get this goo off my belly so I can have mommy and daddy time." Danny wrinkled his nose at him,

"Then can we hang out?” He asked, pouting as Bucky cleaned off his mate’s belly, and helped him sit up,

"Yes, after that." Tony promised, "Think about where you'd like to go for dinner." Danny nodded,

"Okay mama," he said, getting up and leaving the room; Tony smiled as his girls ran after Danny, holding hands. Bucky rubbed his hands together,

"C’mon, I have to get inside of you," he said, helping his mate to his feet, and leading him to the bedroom; behind them, Bruce groaned,

"Too much information!" he yelled after them, huffing as Rosie crashed into his side.

"Not sorry!" Bucky called back, and dug his hands in Tony's pants again. Rosie beamed up at her father,

"C’mon, you promised we'd play."

"I did, didn't I?" Bruce smiled, "Come on, down to the playroom." He and Tony had built it together, a whole huge space, reinforced like the Hulk cage, just for him and Rosie. "Alright, are you ready?" Bruce asked, taking his shirt off. She nodded, and grinned, the smile growing as she grew a little in size, her skin turning green; Bruce breathed in, and let the Hulk loose. Huge and green, he caught Rosie when she ran at him, and they rolled and tussled across the floor.

"Dad," she laughed, and tried to charge at him; Hulk bowled her over, and the beast laughed. She whined when her head smacked into the ground, but she got back up, rubbing her head.  "Ow…" Hulk paused, going still,

"...Rosie." He rumbled, holding his arms out for her. Normally she would have done a sneak attack and charged at him, but she had hit her head kind of hard. Hulk lifted her up, "Rose okay?" She nodded and pressed her forehead against his,

"I'm okay," she smiled and squirmed out of his hold; Hulk let her go, and waited to play more. She laughed and charged at him again, grasping onto his massive arm; Hulk let her throw him, he loved when she laughed. She laughed and waited for him to get back up. Hulk crashed into her, but he was always careful not to truly harm or frighten her. She grunted and tried to fight back. After several more minutes of play, she reverted back to her pale skinned self, and she flopped on the ground, panting softly. Bruce lay back beside her,

"Whew," He reached to hold her hand, "Ice cream now?"

"Yeah, Ice cream," she smiled, squeezing his hand. She stayed on the floor a few minutes more before finding the energy to get up; Bruce's chest heaved, it took so much more out of him than her, but it was worth it. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks daddy," She smiled.

"Any time, darling." Bruce hugged her back, gentle and sweet. "Okay, ice cream, before the others come to play."

"Yeah," she said, getting down the bowls and spoons, and then the ice cream, and she brought it over to the table; Bruce settled into a chair, yawning,

"You're getting so big, Rosie." She blushed, and really hoped that he meant in height, and not weight.

"Thanks daddy," She said, scooping ice cream into two bowls. Bruce hugged her from behind, kissing her hair,

"My grown up girl...you're strong and beautiful." Rosie smiled and she nuzzled him,

"I'm gonna give any mate of mine a run for the hills, "she giggled.

"Damn straight." Bruce laughed, kissing her hair once more. "C'mon, sit down." The young girl nodded and she put the lid on the carton of ice cream before handing a bowl to her father, and taking a bite of her own ice cream. Bruce ruffled her hair, smiling, and took a bite. She took another bite and looked up at her father. "Daddy...when can I go to school with my brother and sister?"

"Rosie...we've talked about this..." Bruce sighed. She hung her head,

"I know...but I want friends who are my age, and I want to go to dances," she pouted,

"Dances?" Bruce frowned, "Honey...it just..." Rosie sighed, and pushed her ice cream away.

"I know... I'm sorry," she put on s fake smile, "I'm gonna go take a nap." Bruce sighed,

"Honey...I'm afraid that they won't be nice to you." She closed her eyes, and continued to walk away. She knew it was because she had her father’s gift... But how was she ever supposed to find her mate when she was always stuck at home? She got onto her computer and started looking through her brother and sister’s Facebook friends, staring at the faces.

"Darling one!" Thor exclaimed as he came through her open door, "Come! For I have planned an adventure for us!" She quickly closed her laptop,

"An adventure? Outside?!" she asked excitedly, and she quickly pulled her shoes on,

"Yes! We shall go to a carnival!" Thor held out a bag full of clothes, "Your mother hath chosen a suitable outfit!"

"Wow, okay! Let me change!" she said, quickly pushing her father out of her room, laughing excitedly. Thor's grin faded, he had hard news to tell Bruce, but it would have to wait. He'd let the beta keep Rosie isolated for far too long. She came out in a beautiful winter dress with black leggings, her hair pushed back with a headband. Thor pulled her into a hug,

"You look beautiful." He took her hand, leading her to the elevator.

"Does dad know where we're going, Papa?" she asked,

"No, darling." Thor stroked her thick, dark hair. "But your mother does."

"Okay," she smiled and nuzzled his arm, "I'm so excited, papa!"

"I am glad," Thor kissed her head, "Come now, we will have Happy drive us."

"Okay," she said, skipping to the garage. She got in the car, her face turning a shade of green from how excited she was; Thor smiled down at her, sliding in beside her,

"Get buckled. Happy? We are ready." She buckled herself in, smiling brightly.

"Yes, alpha Thor," he replied respectively and he started the car, driving them to the carnival. Thor slipped out first, and took her hand,

"Look, my darling, for you." He paid no heed to her faintly green skin as he led her toward the crowd of people and rides. She smiled and squeezed his hand, clinging against his leg. There was _so_  many more people than she was used to, but all the lights and cheers and wonderful smells bad her enraptured.

"Wow..."

"Would you like to ride one of the contraptions?" Thor asked, leaning to kiss her cheek; he was disappointed that Bruce had kept her hidden for so long, she was nearly nine.

"Can I?” she asked, pointing to the spinning horses. "That one sounds so pretty!!!"

"Of course, here." He taped one of the wristbands around her slim wrist, "Go ahead, baby."

"Will you come with me?” She asked, shuddering. She'd never done this before,

"I shall." Thor stepped onto the carousel, and helped her onto one of the horses. "You look beautiful." In the bright lights of the carousel, her skin glowed the color of light mint. She beamed at him, and wrapped her arms around the horse, grasping its ceramic throat as it began to move up and down, and the pretty music played again. Thor smiled down at her, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she smiled, petting the horse’s fake mane. "This is so much fun, papa . . . can we do this more?” she asked,

"This is called the fair, and we shall return to it every year." Thor promised.

"Promise?!” She squealed and hugged him tightly, nearly falling off the horse,

"I promise." The god agreed, gently righting her on the horse, "Oh, this one is over, shall we try another?"

"You pick the next one," she said, hugging him, tightly. Thor smiled, ignoring the strange looks his daughter was receiving,

"Come." He led her to a ride that spun and twisted, and helped her into her seat, climbing into the one attached to it. She smiled and gripped the hand bars,

"What kind of a ride is this?" She asked.

"It is a spinning one that your mother greatly enjoys." Thor said as the ride operator pulled the shoulder devices down over them and locked them in place.

"Oh," She said, grabbing whatever she could hold onto. She stared out at the track in front of her, her skin darkening green in fear. Thor twisted his hand to put his fingers in hers,

"Do not fear."

"O-okay," she shivered, squeezing his fingers tightly; Thor smiled as the music started, bass reverberating through their chests,

"It is freedom, my darling, enjoy it." Thor called to her. She took a deep breath of the cool, crisp night air, and her skin turned a lighter shade of green,

"Thanks papa," She smiled as the ride started. Thor smiled,

"You're going to begin school with your siblings, Rosie." He announced as the ride lifted off the ground.

"I am?!" she asked, feeling conflicted. She looked down, seeing the ground escape from under her feet. She whined, "But daddy said I couldn't."

"I will talk with Bruce, and you will begin school, it has been long enough." Thor spoke with a finality in his tone as the ride began to spin. She tried to be happy about starting school, but she was getting scared, her skin turning their shade of Hulk green. She could hear the screams of the people near her, the wind rushing past her, but she knew if she broke the ride, a lot of people could get hurt. Thor touched her fingers again, "Calm, Rosie."

"I'm scared," she cried, trying to squeeze his fingers again.

"Don't be, everything will be alright." She tried to calm down, but it was a struggle with the bass of the music pounding through her body. Thor gripped her fingers, "You are safe, I have you." She sniffed and nodded, happy when the ride started slowing down. She was still green when she stepped off, but her skin lightened up once her feet were on the ground. Thor hugged her close, "Shh, darling, do you want to go home?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him,

"I-I wanna go on a ride that's not so scary," she said, biting her lip; Thor nodded,

"What of that?" He pointed to the swings moving slowly above the carnival, "Or perhaps the ferris wheel?"

"Both?" she smiled, nuzzling him happily, people were actively dodging the large blonde man and small green girl. Thor led her to the line for the swings,

"Of course." He said, and she smiled and stared at the other kids and parents in line, wondering if any of them would be in her school. Thor kissed her nose, smiling as her skin leached back to light tan. The people around her gasped, and moved away. Rosie frowned, and she looked down, folding her arms in front of her,

"I don't want people to be afraid of me," she said softly. Thor lifted her into his arms,

"They don't know better, darling." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, nuzzling his furred cheek.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you, too, my darling." Thor murmured, "Go on, it's your turn on the ride.

"Okay," she smiled and skipped forward, hopping into a red seat. The man came around, and buckled her in; Thor watched it lift up, and start to spin, hearing her laugh. The other parents muttered around him, "How would you feel," He said loudly, knowing she couldn't hear him, "If people treated _your_  child this way?!" He turned on them, "She is _harmless_ , and you are teaching your children prejudice!" He turned back to watching her, waving as she went by. She waved back at him, her fists in the air as the wind blew through her hair. This was a lot better than the other ride, because she could actually see. Sadly, a couple had called the police, and with the police came the media. The media was interested in seeing the green child. Thor growled in irritation, lifting Rosie into his arms once more when she exited the ride, "Come, beautiful, let us ride the ferris wheel." He pulled out his phone, calling Tony.

"Hey," The omega snapped, landing in front of the ferris wheel, his faceplate snapping up, "Do you remember the papers I made every television, newspaper, radio show, and internet news site sign? Because I do." He crossed his metal coated arms over his belly, staring the reporters down. Rosie looked down as the ride moved,

"Hey papa, why is uncle Tony here?” She asked, looking at him. The newsman growled,

"We didn't know she was with you, all we knew was that there was a green child."

"Get out of the park, now, before the rest of my pack gets here." Tony snarled, eyes flashing.

"He is here because there were a few bad men in the park, my love." They growled angrily, but they respected the papers they signed, and turned to leave. She bit her lip, and twisted her fingers,

"Because of me?" she asked.

"No, darling." Thor grumbled, pulling her to his side.

"Oh okay," She smiled, nuzzling him, glad she didn't cause any problems. She hummed and looked out over into the sky and the pretty lights. Tony lifted off to hover beside their car,

"Sir? Is there anything else you need?"

"Patrol the park, Iron Man, keep it safe." Thor ordered,

"...yes, sir." The sub mumbled, eyes down; no dinner with Danny, then. He moved off to circle the park, swallowing. Thor didn't even notice as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

"I love you, papa," She hummed, and crawled into his lap,

"I love you, too, baby." Thor murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hard for us to tell if anyone is still reading, so please comment, let us know what you think.


	27. The Men on the Chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some Danny troubles, and some possessiveness ensue. I hope you all enjoy.

It was nearly midnight when Tony alighted on the landing pad. The suit retracted into his body, and he stumbled slightly, "...Buck...?" Bucky was asleep in his chair, curled up in a ball, and Danny was in bed after a bunch of crying. Tony held his belly, swallowing; slowly, he made his way to Danny's room, "...h-honey?" Danny slowly woke up, and he rubbed his eyes, his cheeks wet. Tony sat on the edge of his bed, "Hey...I'm sorry, darling..." Danny whined and rolled away from his mother. Tony sniffed, "...Thor called me away, I...I'm sorry..." Tears tracked down his cheeks and he stood up, shuffling to the living room and curling up on the couch. Bucky woke up when he heard his mate,

"Tony?” he asked.

"...y-yes?" Tony whispered, wiping his eyes.

"When did you get back?" he asked,

"...j-just now..." The sub mumbled. Bucky got up and he lifted Tony into his arms,

"C’mon, bed time."

"...Danny's mad…" Tony whispered.

"Yeah, we had a fight," he muttered, and laid his mate down in the bed,

"...you did?" Tony swallowed, "What was...?" Bucky shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to him in the morning."

"...oh..." Tony whispered, curling up in the bed and sniffling.

 

Rosie was walking sleepily with her papa to the top floor, yawning tiredly.

"Thank you for the great night, papa," she beamed.

"You're welcome, baby." Thor waited for her to change into pajamas, then gently tucked her in.

"G’night," she yawned, and rubbed her eyes, falling asleep. Bruce was angrily waiting for Thor’s return in the bedroom. The alpha sighed as he stepped in,

"Say what you must."

"How could you take her out into public like that?!" he hissed,

"She's eight years old, Bruce. She never leaves the tower, it's not fair to her."

"We're keeping her safe!" he grunted. "I don't want to see her get hurt!"

"She didn't get hurt, she had a great time." Thor crossed his arms.

"She could have been hurt, what if she went into the city?!"

"She didn't, and I was there, Bruce."

"I don't want her hurt, Thor, and you hurt me by not even telling me!" he frowned; Thor narrowed his eyes,

"She won't be hurt! And if I'd told you, this is how you'd react!"

"I'm just doing what's best for her!" he clenched his fists,

"So am I! Isolation and sadness are not best!"

"It is best when there is a risk of her being held at gunpoint, or worse!" he pouted.

"She wouldn't be! You let the others go to school, they're in just as much danger!" Thor gripped Bruce by the biceps, "She's a little girl, Bruce, and she _wants_  to go to school! She wants to be out there, to have sleepovers, like Tony's kids, like our boys, like Steve's brood!"

"I know that! I want that for her!" he whined, trying to pull his arms away, "but I'm trying to keep her safe! She had the police called on her today, for just being herself!"

"The media, not the police." Thor huffed, crossing his arms, "And we handled it."

"Are you going to handle it like that every time she goes green at school?! What if she gets bullied?!"

"We'll deal with it as it comes, Bruce." Thor sighed, "She's been isolated long enough." Bruce growled and left the room, pissed off. Thor shook his head, watching the beta go, "She's starting school, Bruce! It's happening!"

"She's going to get hurt!" he shouted back, and he went to lay on the couch; Thor followed him,

"Now you listen here!" He towered over Bruce, "She can't just stay in the tower! She needs friends! Jarvis tells me she spends all day looking at the kids' facebook friends! That she cries more often than not!" Bruce shivered,

"I'd rather her cry in the safety of her room than in a hulk proof jail cell!" he growled,

"She won't be in a hulk proof cell! You know why!" Thor snarled back, "You do! You know she controls her hulk!" Bruce growled angrily, and he stood up,

"And what happens when she gets teased?! You think she's just going to ‘control’ it?!" he snarled,

"I think you don't understand that Rosie _is_  her hulk! She isn't two separate beings! She's one!" Thor bared his teeth. Bruce glared at him, and turned his head to the side in submission, gritting his teeth. He knew Thor was mad that he didn't accept his own hulk; the god slowly pulled Bruce to his chest, "We have to give her a chance...if she doesn't like it, then she'll come home." Bruce sighed, and nodded in surrender.

"I didn't want her to learn to hate," he muttered,

"She won't, baby." Thor kissed him gently. Bruce sighed, and he kissed his mate back, rubbing his hands up Thor’s back.

"Okay...okay." The beta muttered, and the god nuzzled him softly,

"I want what's best for her, too, Bruce." Bruce nodded, and he buried his fists in Thor’s shirt,

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, me either. But she has to _live_ , Bruce." The beta sighed and nodded.

"We'll talk to her about it tomorrow...how was the carnival?"

"It was wonderful, she loved it." Thor hummed. The beta smiled,

"Good, I'm glad."

"She was so happy, we rode all the rides, and she smiled the whole time."

"But she was green?" he asked,

"Yeah...she got excited, and then she was afraid from one ride." Thor explained. Bruce sighed and nodded,

"Maybe we can work with her controlling her emotions..."

"She shouldn't have to...but perhaps." Thor sighed. His mate shrugged and nuzzled him,

"Let's get to bed." At Bruce’s words, Thor chuckled,

"Yes, Peter is waiting most patiently."

 

Tony made Danny's favorite for breakfast; bacon, sausage, and a cheesy egg and potato scramble, but the alpha just took a plate and left Tony standing in the otherwise empty kitchen. He tried putting on Danny's favorite movie, and found himself covered in alpha girls, but no Danny. Bucky rubbed Tony's shoulder,

"You okay?"

"...I'm...I'm fine." Tony touched his belly, and pulled away, "I'll...try something else."

"Okay," he kissed his head, before going to find Jamie, to spend some time with him; Tony sighed,

"...okay..." He tried baking cookies, but only his girls came to help; Nia nuzzled him softly, and he nearly started to cry right then, but managed not to. By late evening, Tony was desperately knocking on Danny's door, "...please, kiddo, please let me in?"

"Why don't you go find Jamie?!" He whined through the door, all the art pictures that he had meant to show his mother crumpled on the floor in a corner. Tony pressed his palm to the door,

"Danny...please...I've been missing you for so long...please...?" He whimpered, "I...if you don't let me in, I'll just sit out here...I wasn't with Jamie last night...Thor gave me an order, I had to..."

"So go be with Thor," he cried, rubbing his eyes. He knew his mother knew how to disobey an alpha's order. Tony flinched,

"...Danny...p-please...please don't do this...please...I didn't have a choice...I...he's pack alpha, and...and he ordered...and I..."

"You know how to disobey alphas!" he whined, throwing his pencils on the floor.

"But he's the pack alpha, Danny! He would have punished me, and we still wouldn't have been able to...please, I'm _sorry_ , Danny...I'm sorry..." Tony sank to his knees, his forehead against the door.

"Why didn’t you just tell him that you couldn’t . . ." he cried and rubbed his cheeks,

"...he didn't give me a chance, and...and Rosie was in trouble, and...I'm sorry..."

"Is that the only way I can hang out with you then?!” He opened the door, tears falling down his pale cheeks, "Do I have to be in trouble to see you!?" Tony dropped his chin to his chest,

"...no...you know that's not t-true, Danny..."

"Then WHY is it that Jamie gets to see you for months and then when we're supposed to hang out, you don't show up!?” He shouted, and Tony stared at the floor,

"...I...I don't...I didn't mean to...I didn't...I wanted to be here, I've missed you, and...please, sir..." He slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking. Danny whined,

"I don’t want this, I want my mama back! I don't want you to leave!" he stomped his foot; Tony flinched, hunching over himself,

"...I know...I'm sorry...I...just one m-more month and I'll be here for the rest of..." Danny started crying again,

"It’s not FAIR!," He shouted, "I don't want you to go! You can't!" At the alpha’s tone, Tony gripped his hair,

"...I...I...I know...I know..."

". . . and you're leaving anyway . . ." he let out a distressed whine, and he closed his door again,

"...D-Danny...!" Tony pressed up against the door, "Danny, please! I'm sorry! I don't kn-know what else to do, your father and I have a deal!"

"Go away!" He shouted, and tossed his tubes of paint in the trash. Tony stayed where he was, curling against the door, waiting,

"I love you, Danny." Danny threw himself on the bed, crying into his pillow. Tony hugged his belly, sniffling, "Please...please, Danny..." He opened the door, shuffling in on his knees, "Please..." The young alpha curled into a tight ball,

"Why am I not important?!"

"You are...Danny, you're so important," Tony stroked his son's hair, "I...you are _so_  important to me." He climbed up onto the bed, "That's why...that's why we arranged it like this, so that...so that I'd only be gone this one bit..."

"It’s not a bit!" he shouted, at him, keeping his back to him. "You'd be going back in the spring if you weren't pregnant, I know it!" he cried. Tony sighed,

"I wouldn't be...we were going to switch off every month so that I could be with you..." He wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing his hair. "I love you, Danny...and after next month...Dia will take care of Jamie and Shaun." Danny sniffed, whining softly,

"Why couldn't she just look after them . . . and you stay home . . ."

"...because Jamie's your brother, and I didn't know Dia, I still don't..." Tony sighed, "I...can't...I..." He nuzzled Danny's hair, "I love you all, all my babies, my...and I'm about to have another..."

"I thought having another brother or sister would be cool, but the baby just keeps you from me," Tony sighed at that,

"...Danny...I love you, and that won't change, but...this baby..."

"The baby and Jamie . . ." he growled angrily. Tony shuddered,

"...And Tonia, and Myra, and Anya." He sat up, "Danny...you have siblings, that's...what else am I supposed to do, Danny?" The young alpha sat up and squirmed out of his hold,

"I don’t know! I just wanted one night with you, you said I could pick the place and I was SO excited, and you didn't come home!!" Tony pulled him back, hugging him tight,

"I couldn't say no to Thor. I told you that I had to ask him before we could..." Danny whimpered and cried, turning and curling into his mother’s chest.

"It hurt every day you were gone . . ."

"...I..." Tony shivered, rocking gently, his arms tight around the young alpha, "I'm sorry, baby..." Danny shivered and he closed his eyes,

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow," he cried,

"I...Danny, why don't you take a week off school, and...and come with me?" Danny sniffed, and he looked over at him,

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Tony nuzzled him softly, "I want you to come with me." Danny nodded and he nuzzled him,

"I wanna go . . ."

"Okay, pack a bag, and I'll go tell your father."

"You won’t leave without me, will you?” He whined, sitting up,

"No, we're leaving tomorrow, me, you, and Jamie. You have to promise not to fight Shaun, alright?" Danny hunched his shoulders,

"I just wanna be with you," he murmured.

"I know," Tony pulled him close, "You will be." Danny smiled and he hugged him back. "Okay, it's cold in Cambridge. Pack warm clothes...and one nice suit." Tony smiled, kissing his nose.

"Why a suit?” He wrinkled his nose, and laughed when it was kissed.

"Because, you and me will _definitely_  be going out somewhere fancy." Tony laughed softly. Danny smiled, getting excited,

"That sounds like fun!" He laughed.

"Okay, pack up." Tony smiled, "I'll go tell your dad."

"Okay," he smiled and ran to go get his bag, his crumpled art in the corner still; Tony paused, smoothing the pictures out,

"..oh...Danny..." He murmured, "These are...they're...beautiful." Danny blushed and he looked away,

"It's garbage..."

"It's not garbage."

"Yeah huh, my teachers didn't like it but then I thought YOU would like it but then you didn't show up last night," he murmured. Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...I...I'll never make up for that, huh?" He stepped out of the room, setting the pictures down. "Bucky?" He called, looking around for his mate. Danny whined and he started packing. He'd forgive his mother after they had spent time together as promised. Bucky was trying to help his daughters, who were struggling with a puzzle; Tony sank down to kneel beside them, "...Bucky?" He asked, pressing a piece into place, "I'm, uh, taking Danny with me. For a week." Bucky looked at him,

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his mate’s back,

"Because, because I miss him, and he...I think he needs it." Tony explained softly, letting Myra climb into his lap. Bucky nodded,

"Alright, I understand," he said. He'd hoped him and Danny could make peace...Tony leaned to kiss his cheek,

"Just for a week, and then I'll send him home." The omega promised, and Bucky nodded.

"I'll fly out and meet him at the airport so he doesn't take the plane alone."

"Okay," Tony kissed his cheek, "Maybe...maybe Anya and Myra and Nia could come for the last week?"

"I think that would be great," he smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, then...then that's the plan." Tony said, and Bucky nodded and nuzzled him,

"How about we all put on a movie?”

"I...I want to go make sure Danny knows I talked to you first."

"Why?" Bucky asked,

"...because he probably stopped packing on the off chance that you'd order me not to take him."

"Oh," he frowned, and he nodded, "alright, go tell him."

"Pick a movie, I'll be right back." Tony settled Myra into Bucky's lap, signing _be right back_ , and hurried off to tell his son. Danny hadn't stopped packing, he'd just slowed down. He was looking at his suits, trying to figure out which one he wanted to bring. Tony leaned to kiss his hair, "We're leaving at noon tomorrow, me, you, and Jamie."

"We are?!" he beamed, nuzzling him, "What suit should I bring? The green one?" he asked,

"Hmm, how about this nice black one? It makes your eyes so vibrant." Tony held it up to him, "And I'll wear light grey, we'll contrast." He gave his son a lopsided grin. Danny's face lit up and he nodded, putting the black one in his suitcase; Tony lifted it out, "We're businessmen, Daniel, we use these." He pushed the other suits aside to find a garment case, and zipped the suit inside, "See? This way it doesn't get wrinkled."

"Oh," he nodded, and he looked down at his feet. "Do I have to be a businessman?" he asked,

"What?" Tony looked back at him, "...no, of course not, darling. In all likelihood, Jamie will end up being the businessman." He kissed Danny's hair, "It's just so the suit won't wrinkle...."

"Okay," he smiled and nuzzled him happily. "Because I'm not smart enough."

"Danny," Tony lifted his chin, "You are very smart. Just because the school system isn't set up for people who think differently-!" Danny pulled his head away,

"I'm not smart, okay? I don't wanna go to school, I hate it, and I know that I'm not special," he muttered. "I can't even pass art class!"

"...Danny, you're special," Tony wrapped his arms around his son, "Maybe school just...isn't right for you. We could try homeschool?" Danny shook his head.

"Not everyone can be special...," he muttered. "I would just fail at home too."

"No, we'd work together, honey." Tony stroked Danny's hair, "Give me a chance, Danny, we'll..." He sighed, babies weren't conducive to homeschooling a child, "We'll try together, and see..." Danny shrugged,

"But then I'd never see my friends," he pouted,

"Danny...fine, keep going to school, and we'll try something else..." The young alpha whimpered and hugged his mother,

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Tony sighed, nuzzling him, "I'm just...I want to do so many things, but now I'm...having a baby, and that's a lot of work, and...you're upset, so..."

"I-it’d be easier if I wasn't here, right?" he asked, sniffling. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with me, and you could be happy with the new baby." Tony choked,

"What?! Danny, no...no, honey, I need you, I need you." He rocked his son gently, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you, Danny..."

"You didn't need me at all while you were with Jamie," he whined, tears rolling down his face,

"I did! I did need you, Danny!" Tony nuzzled him sweetly, "I always need you, and Anya, and Myra, and Tonia...I need you all."

"Yeah?" he whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." Tony stroked his hair, "I need you." He nuzzled him, "Now, come watch a movie with us, and pack after, okay?"

"Okay," he said, taking his mother’s hand.

 

"Phew," Tony laughed as he set Danny's suitcase down in the living room of the Cambridge house. Danny laughed and he ran in, looking around at everything,

"This place is cool!"

"Is it?" Tony smiled, holding his belly, "I'm glad you like it."

"Where's my room?" he asked,

"There are two you can choose from," Tony huffed, the six months of pregnancy clearly wearing on him, "There's...this one," he opened the door beside his room, "And the one across from it." He pushed open another door. Danny squirmed, looking at both before choosing the one across from Tony’s. He dragged his suit case in and smiled, taking his clothes out; Tony watched him, holding his belly, "You like it?"

"Yeah!" he giggled, putting his suit in the closet,

"Good," The sub yawned, "I'm...I'm gonna take a nap, but after...what would you like for dinner?"

"What day are we going out?" Danny asked,

"I thought tomorrow," Tony hummed, glancing over to the living room, where Jamie was hugging his alpha tightly.

"Okay, can we have casserole for dinner?" he asked as Jamie started kissing Shaun desperately; Tony stepped into Danny's room so that his son wouldn't see Shaun and Jamie,

"Okay, what kind?"

"Mac and cheese," he smiled, jumping up on his bed,

"Casserole?" Tony blinked, "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," he said, running back over to him, nuzzling him. Tony kissed him on the head,

"Okay, nap time for me." He held his belly, and shuffled into his room. He kicked his shoes off, and crawled into the huge bed, curling up. Danny walked into the living room, hopping on the couch, when he saw Shaun with Jamie pressed against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked; Shaun twitched, looking up,

"...saying hello to my mate."

"Don't hurt my brother!" Danny growled,

"I'm not!" Shaun leaned back, eyes wide, "I'm not hurting him." Jamie sighed, "I'm okay, Danny. C’mon Shaun, let's go to my room," he said, pulling his hands. Shaun gripped Jamie's fingers, letting the sub lead him, but Danny grabbed him by the shoulder. Danny growled softly, but he knew his mother told him not to fight.

"If I catch you hurting him...." he growled; Shaun narrowed his eyes,

"I would never!"

"Good!" he barked and stomped back to the couch; Shaun ushered Jamie away, sniffing him all over and kissing him worriedly. Jamie smiled and kissed him back,

"It's okay, he's just being an alpha," he laughed softly,

"I guess." Shaun hummed, pulling Jamie down on the bed to cuddle. Jamie flopped down beside him,

"My heat is soon..."

"It is, isn't it?" Shaun leaned over him, kissing his cheek.

Yeah," The omega smiled. "I can't wait to have another heat with you." Shaun beamed,

"Me either." Jamie nodded and nuzzled him, kissing him softly, "I missed you." Shaun murmured.

"I missed you too. Felt like the weekend took forever," he muttered,

"It did." Shaun kissed him, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah....I hope Danny behaves," he said,

"Hmm?" Shaun stood, kissing his cheek, "We'll just...cuddle."

"Yeah," he nodded, getting up and fixing his clothes; Shaun led the way down, curling at one end of the couch. Jamie went up to Danny, "Wanna watch a movie with us?"

"What movie?" Danny grunted, sketching slowly on a paper.

"Uhm, we haven't decided yet, maybe you can help us pick?" he asked, handing the remote to Danny. The alpha straightened up at that,

"...alright." He flicked through the available movies, humming. Jamie smiled and sat in the middle of the two alphas. Shaun reached for his hand just as Danny wrapped an arm possessively around the sub's shoulders. Jamie frowned and he leaned closer to Shaun, making his brother’s arm fall off. Danny frowned, "...I see how it is," He stood up, throwing the remote so hard it shattered, "Now you've got him, I don't matter!"

"What?! No, Danny that's not it!," Jamie whined, frightened by his brother’s strength. "I don't want you two fighting over me, I love you both!" Shaun grimaced, but said nothing,

"I wasn't fighting! I was just holding you!" Danny snapped.

"I'm sorry...!" he whined, trying to come closer, his head tilting to the side. Danny pulled Jamie to him, already he was taller than his older brother, well muscled,

"...you're still my brother..."

"I know," he hugged Danny back, nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you. Danny, so much, I didn't mean to upset you." Danny slowly sank back onto the couch, stroking his brother's soft hair,

"...sorry..."

"Thank you," Jamie smiled, nuzzling his cheek. "Let's watch a movie now." Danny bit his lip,

"...I broke the remote."

"Oh yeah," Jamie smiled, "if you can wait a few minutes, I'll build us a new one?" Danny's eyes widened,

"...you can?"

"Yeah, I think so...do you want to help?" he smiled; Danny stared,

"...I...sure."

"C’mon, I'll show you my lab," he took Danny's hand, and he smiled at Shaun, leading him to his lab space. The other alpha huffed, sitting still on the couch.

 


	28. Ruts and Releases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has an issue and has to have help from his dad to get through it, Tony has a scare, and Bucky doesn't quite understand how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm sorry it's been so long!! Finals just ended for me and Spiffs, and I now have two days to finish packing for my summer long internship. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.  
> -Jack

After about 30 minutes, they both came out, a phone-turned-remote in Danny's hand. The young alpha pulled Jamie onto the couch beside him, then, slowly reached to pull Shaun close, too.

"What movie?" He asked. Jamie smiled brightly,

"How about Charlie Brown?" he asked,

"The Thanksgiving one?" Danny asked.

"Yep," he nodded, bringing his knees to his chest,

"Okay," Danny turned it on, marveling at the phone remote.

"You did a good job," Jamie praised his younger brother. He had just told him step by step on how to do it, he only did the soldering. Danny hugged him close,

"Thanks." The young alpha murmured; Jamie nuzzled him, and smiled at the screen, relaxing between the two alphas. Shaun nuzzled into Jamie's side and was soon dozing quietly, while Danny lay his head on top of Jamie's. Jamie smiled and wrapped an arm around Shaun, happy scents coming off of him. Danny relaxed further, and yawned.

Blinking, Tony leaned against the kitchen counter; he could hardly believe his eyes, staring at the three kids curled together on the couch. Jamie sniffed the air, and peeled his eyes away from the screen. He smiled and waved at his mother,

"Hey," Tony waved back, then rested his hands on his belly. Jamie waved him over and pointed to a chair. The older sub sank into it, "Danny wants mac and cheese casserole for dinner," He murmured softly.

"Okay," Jamie smiled, "Danny helped me make a remote."

"He did?" Tony blinked, "...why did you need to make one?"

"He accidentally broke the first one..." he muttered,

"Ah." The older omega frowned, "...I expected him and Shaun to fight, but..."

"They argued a little, I think it's okay now," he said softly,

"You handled it, didn't you?" Tony hummed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," he nodded,

"That's my boy." Tony said quietly, and Jamie beamed brightly, and snuggled back between the alphas. Tony smiled back, "Charlie Brown Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Yeah, trying to keep spirits up," he shrugged.

"Good plan, kiddo. I'll make dinner."

"Okay," he gave him a thumbs up, and he yawned, closing his eyes.

Shaun woke to a delectable scent in his nose a week later, and groaned, "...Jamie..." Jamie was rolling his hips against the bed, his eyes barely open, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Shaun nuzzled him, "Hey, hey, I'm...I'm here, come on, naked..." He babbled, barely coherent as he shucked his pajama bottoms and rolled a condom onto his length.

"Alpha..." he whined, rolling his hips, his pants soaked through as he struggled to remove them; Shaun gently helped him escape his clothes, and nudged Jamie's legs open,

"Okay, I've got you." The alpha murmured; Jamie whimpered and wrapped his legs around his hips,

"Please sir...!"

"Hold on, one second." Shaun sank two fingers into his sub, shivering, "Shh."

"Ahh!" he gasped, his back arching in pleasure, "More, sir! Fill me, please!" Shaun stretched him gently, carefully,

"One more second."

"Shaun..." he whined and rolled his hips, his cock dripping,

"That's it, good boy." Shaun slowly pushed in, whimpering at the tight, wetness. "So good, baby, so good...!" Jamie let out a loud moan of happiness,

"That feels so good," he groaned; Shaun gripped Jamie's hips,

"So good..." He echoed, starting to thrust. Jamie rolled his hips, using his ankles to try to push him forward; Shaun lifted Jamie up against him, pushing deeper and deeper. Jamie moaned loudly, and he curled his toes, whines escaping the back of his throat in need. The young alpha kept up his thrusts, hard and fast, "It's okay...that's it..."

"Shaun, you feel so good, my alpha," he whined; Shaun pushed in deeper,

"I love you...!" He groaned, biting at Jamie's throat. Jamie released a loud whine, and he came, his cum splattering on Shaun's stomach. "Good boy...!" Shaun panted as his knot swelled in response. Jamie shivered and grabbed Shaun's arms as he shuddered through an internal orgasm. The dom whimpered at the sudden clenching of his mate's body. Jamie hummed, and closed his eyes,

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, Jamie..." Shaun panted, laying down and pulling the sub onto his side.

Tony huffed out a sneeze as he sat up, "...shit." He grunted, "Jarvis? Where's Danny?"

_"In his room, sir, he is experiencing signs of rut,"_  he informed Tony, and the omega groaned,

"Shit. Fuck. Drench his room in neutral scent, and...fuck, and damn it, okay...scent-block around Jamie's room, clean out the house's scent.”

_"Yes sir,"_  he said, and soon the whole house outside of Jamie’s and Shaun's room smelled clear. Tony slipped out of bed,

"Tell me when Danny's decent." He ordered softly.

_"Anything for you, sir,"_  Jarvis snarked, but hours passed and Jarvis never said anything; Tony carried a plate of food to Jamie and Shaun, then brought one to Danny's door,

"Honey?" The omega inquired softly; Danny had a pillow between his legs, and his face planted on the bed, his hips rocking. "...Danny?" Tony opened the door slowly, "Fuck, shit, sorry!" He spilled food all down his front, struggling to get the door shut.

"Mom...!" he blushed in embarrassment, tears running down his cheeks. Tony closed the door, shaking, the food all over him, and the floor.

"...shit..." He groaned, "S-sorry, Danny!" Danny whined and went back to humping his pillow; Tony sighed, cleaning himself up, and scrubbing the floor.

Bucky got up when he heard the phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"...daddy..." Danny whined into the receiver, "...daddy, help..."

"Danny?!" he clenched his fist, "What's wrong, son?"

"...the smell...the smell, and...and I can't stop...!" Danny sobbed into the phone.

"What smell? Is everyone okay?" he asked, confused and worried,

"...Jamie smell...I can't stop, and m'hungry...and m'tired...and mama s-saw me...!"

"Oh, oh okay," he muttered, "You're in rut, what are you doing right now?" he asked. "I know it's embarrassing, just trust me."

"...pillow..." Danny whined, "...using a pillow..."

"Okay, you need to use your hand," he said gently, "and I want you to stroke yourself quickly, but don't hurt yourself."  Danny shuddered,

"I...I don't wanna...pillow feels good..." he whined, shaking. The pillow was sticky with his cum, and smelled horrendous. Slowly, he eased away from it, pushing his hand down his pants.

"I know, I know but this is gonna stop your rut," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. "When you start to knot, let me know, okay? It's important..." he muttered. "You know, this happened to me one time, I was sixteen and in school." Danny trembled,

"...did?" He couldn't stand the idea of this happening in class, and though he was horrified to be on the phone with his _dad_  while he was jerking himself swiftly inside his pants, he was more terrified to be alone unable to stop.

"Yeah, I had to call Steve, ‘cause he was the only one who paid attention in health class," he chuckled. "There was this girl that I really liked, and she had just gotten out of heat," he shook his head. "Let's just say that the walk to the bathroom was painful."

"...ow...dad..." Danny whimpered, "..gonna...soon..."

"Okay, I want you to squeeze your knot when it happens, it'll be okay." He grunted,

"...squeeze...okay..." Danny rocked his hips harder, shaking, then gave a soft cry as he knotted within his hand. He squeezed, and relief coursed through him.

"Better?" he asked, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Okay, go to the bathroom and clean up in a few minutes, put your pillow in the hamper and just relax, don't leave your room, okay?" he smiled, "I'll call you later, bud."

"Th...thanks, daddy..." He whispered, "..s-sorry."

"Your welcome, just take it easy for the rest of the day," he smiled, "I'll call you later to check on you, I love you," he smiled, and hanged up. He then called Tony’s cell,

"Bucky?" Tony gasped, "Thank god, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer, Danny's in rut, and I don't know what to do, and Jamie's in heat with Shaun-"

"Relax," Bucky smiled, "Danny called me, I helped him through the rut. I told him how to take care of the cleanup, so have Jarvis tell you when he's ready for visitors, and being him food, he told me he was hungry, can you do that, babe?"

"...yeah..." Tony sighed, slumping against the counter, "...I was hoping he'd be home with you before Jamie went into heat..."

"I think this is a good experience for him," he said, "now he can take care of it if it happens again."

"...I walked in on him, Bucky..."

"I told him what happened during my first rut, I hope it's enough to not make him feel so bad about it," he smiled, "just bring him food and let him relax."

"I will," Tony sighed, "I just...I'm ready to come home, y'know?"

"I know you are, I miss you," he sighed. "I love you, Tone." Tony sank into a chair,

"...when did you start calling me that?"

"I don't know...years ago," he shrugged,

"Huh..." The sub breathed, "I love you, too, Buck." The alpha smiled,

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"...okay." Tony hung up, head down. Slowly, he fixed a new plate of food, carrying it down the hall, "Danny?" Danny had his pillow in the hamper and his pants and boxers were changed, and he was seated on his bed, rubbing his belly.

"Come in," he called out, his face red; Tony gently hand over the plate,

"Uh...sorry."

"It's okay," he murmured, taking the plate. "Thank you."

"...alright. Well, your dad says for you to rest." Tony shrugged one shoulder.

"Yeah, I will," he muttered, nibbling at his food. "He told me a story about him in school."

"He did?" Tony touched Danny's hair, "Was it embarrassing?" The young alpha nodded,

"More embarrassing than you walking in on me," he blushed,

"Ah," Tony sighed, "I'm sorry." Danny shrugged and started eating quicker, realizing how hungry he was; the sub stood, "The house has been scent cleaned, so...it's safe."

"Thank you," he muttered through his food,

"No problem, kiddo. Me and you will go out to a movie tonight, that sound good?" Tony inquired, and Danny nodded,

"I'm gonna take a nap, call me when it's almost time to go?" he asked,

"I will." Tony smiled, "Have a good nap." Danny waved, and finished his food before laying down.

Tony groaned when Bucky's arms wrapped around him, a week later; the alpha had come to escort Danny home, and Tony was struggling to keep his scent under control, wishing he could keep his alpha there with him, but knowing he couldn’t.  Bucky moaned against his neck, nuzzling him.

"I missed you," he murmured against his skin.

"Missed you, too." Tony breathed, hugging him gently. The alpha's chest rumbled with happiness, and he nuzzled his omega, before bringing his hands down and cupping his mate’s swollen belly,

"Hey pup," he hummed, feeling the baby kick at his hands, "I missed you too." Tony huffed,

"Makin' it hard for me to breathe." He grumbled, "But it loves your voice. We're at the seven month mark."

"I know," The alpha chuckled and leaned down. He folded up Tony's shirt, and rubbed his face all over his belly. Tony snorted,

"Come with me, Danny's still packing."

"Okay," Bucky smiled, and fixed his mate’s shirt before getting up and following him to the bedroom. He gave Shaun a pat on the shoulder as he passed. Tony shut the bedroom door behind him,

"...please?" he whispered as he knelt before his mate. Bucky smiled, and he undid his pants, pulling his cock out. Tony shifted, licking up Bucky's shaft, his fingers splayed on the mate's thighs.

"Ooh…” The alpha moaned, his cock quickly filling with blood,

"Sir..." Tony breathed, shivering and suckling the head.

"Good boy," he hummed, rolling his hips gently, watching the head move back and forth on Tony's tongue. The sub bobbed to take more, eyes hazing over. "That's it," he moaned, trailing his hands through Tony's hair; the omega swallowed around him, groaning happily when Bucky gripped his hair. The alpha started thrusting faster, forcing Tony to take his entire cock up to the knot. The sub choked, then let Bucky take over, closing his eyes. "You feel so good," The alpha moaned. Tony swallowed around him, one hand on his belly, the other on Bucky's balls. He leaned his head back, his knot swelling up against Tony's lips. Tony let his tongue slide out over the knot, then swallowed the first spurts of cum. Bucky grunted each time cum spurted out, his hands pulling softly at his hair; Tony groaned, then, slowly, pulled off, letting cum spatter his face.

"..Mmm." The omega moaned; Bucky smiled, and rubbed the cum into his skin, coating his face and neck with it,

"Good boy," he cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Tony leaned up into it, hand on his belly,

"...that it?" He asked, voice tired but cheeky.

"Not even close," he gave him a lopsided grin, and helped his mate stand up; Tony shuffled to the bed, panting. Bucky laid his mate on his side, "Did you get all wet for me?” he asked, slipping Tony's pants off. The sub shivered,

"Yes, sir." He panted, "Feels...feels so good when you pull my hair."

"I know you like it rough," he said, kissing him as he pressed two fingers in his wet hole; Tony hissed,

"Please....sir...!"

"I know, I know," Bucky hummed, biting at his shoulder as he scissored his hole open. Tony arched, then jerked when Bucky pulled something out of his pocket, and a sharp pain had his nipple throbbing.

"A-ah! Sir!" He cried, looking down to see a rubber-coated metal clip on his nipple, dangling a second clip from a chain.

"Does it hurt too much?" Bucky asked, moving to clip the second nipple,

"N-no, sir...!" Tony shuddered as the second clip tightened around his other nipple, "Oh...!" He whined, as Bucky's other hand pressed a fourth finger inside of him.

"Gonna knot you so good, and fill you up," he moaned, sliding his fingers out, his cock replacing them, pressing against his hole. Tony trembled as Bucky pulled the chain between his nipples.

"Wanna see those teats leakin’," The alpha grunted softly, his cock sliding in; Tony shuddered,

"Sir...!" He panted as the dom spread his cheeks open with the other hand, watching the thick cock slide up into his hole. The alpha moaned loudly, and he leaned over his mate, as if to protect his mate while in the throes of passion. Tony groaned, "Sir...sir, more...more...!" Bucky started to pull on the nipple clamps gently. "Mmnn...!" The sub whined, trying to find some way to move against his mate, and crying out when a finger breached his rim. Bucky let go of the chain, and he lifted Tony's leg up into the air so he could get deeper. The sub gave a cry of pleasure, feeling the alpha's arms wrap around his thigh for leverage.

"Can't wait to feel you take my knot," The alpha panted, their skin slapping together. Tony squirmed, shaking,

"Sir...please...please...sir...!" The omega begged, and Bucky reached down from his hold on his thigh, and stroked his cock. "F-fuck!" Tony cried, coming immediately. Bucky groaned loudly, and shoved his knot into Tony. "Bucky!" Tony cried. The alpha bit into Tony's throat, groaning loudly as he pumped his omega full of seed; the baby kicked just then, making Tony flush, "...o-oh..." Bucky shuddered, and pulled his teeth away, moaning softly.

"Love you," he grunted, letting Tony's leg down. The omega shuddered,

"...love you, too...wish...wish you could st-stay...."

"I know," Bucky nodded, kissing him softly. "You'll be home in no time, and then I won’t let you stand up at all," he chuckled. Tony whined,

"Promise?" He twisted to look up at him, "...you can't stay one night?" Bucky sighed, and nodded,

"I'll stay one night," he kissed him again, his hands roaming Tony's body,

"Really?" Tony breathed, eyes flicking up to Bucky's face.

"Yes," Bucky nodded, smiling at him. "I can't leave you tonight." Tony lay back, nipples throbbing beneath the clamps,

"Thank you, sir..." He whispered. Bucky nuzzled him, and placed a pillow underneath his mate’s belly, trying to get him more comfortable. The omega relaxed, "...oh...I've missed you...so much..." Bucky chuckled,

"I've missed you too, and our pup," he grinned. Tony sighed, closing his eyes,

"...Jarvis? Tell Danny he gets to stay one more night."

_"Right away, sir,"_  he answered; Tony blinked awake a second later when Bucky started rubbing his belly.

"Go ahead and sleep," he hummed, and removed the nipple clamps so his nipples wouldn't get too sore, before going back to massaging his belly. Tony whined happily when Bucky's hands came back oily, smoothing over the stretched skin of his belly. Bucky hummed, "Hey little pup," he muttered, "You're going to be so perfect for your mama and me." Tony inched an eye open, smiling softly,

"...or, it's gonna be a wild child like the rest of them..." He murmured, yawning.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he smiled and moved his hands to Tony's back, and he began to massage him just the way he liked it, still knot deep. Tony groaned, stretching and trying to twist over so Bucky could reach better. "Careful," he said, moving his hips with him, careful not to tug on his knot,

"...mm...s'your job." Tony murmured.

"I know," he chuckled, and kissed his neck before getting back to work. The omega slipped off again, eyes sliding closed; he breathed deep and slow, drifting happily into sleep. Bucky slowly pulled his knot out, and laid down behind Tony, wrapping his arms behind him and joining him in sleep.

The sub woke with a start, chest heaving, crying out Bucky's name. He slumped back against his mate, shaking softly; relief washed through him, _He's here, Bucky's here...he's got me..._  Bucky snorted awake, and he rubbed his eyes,

"Tony . . . I’m here," he said, holding him close. "…have you been having nightmares?"

"N...no..." Tony lied, scrubbed his hands over his face; there were tears on his cheeks, "Sorry I w-woke you up." Bucky sighed, and he wrapped his arms around Tony,

"Why don't we go home with Danny, and Jamie can stay until the end of the school year?” Tony swallowed,

"I promised Jamie...I..." He whispered, "I'm a-alright..."

"Jamie's gonna be alone here next semester," he said, "I'm sure he'll understand," Bucky rubbed his mate’s belly, "I'm going to talk to him about it," Tony shuddered as Bucky slipped out of bed,

"Wait...don't g-go…" He hated how weak he sounded. Bucky kissed him hard,

"I'm not leaving, I'll be right back." The alpha assured him. The sub sat up, holding his belly, his heart pounding; he watched his alpha vanish through the door, and Tony pressed his fist to his mouth, waiting for him to come back.

"...daddy?" Jamie blinked sleepily at him from the kitchen table where he was eating cereal.

"Hey pup," Bucky came over and nuzzled him before taking a seat. "I need to talk to you about something,"

"...oh?" Jamie scrubbed his eyes, he was still exhausted from his heat.

"I know mama promised to be here for you during your first semester . . . but it’s not good for a pregnant omega to be so far away from his alpha at this stage," he said. "Would you be okay if I took mama home with me, and you stayed here with Dia and Shaun for the rest of the semester?" Jamie stared at him,

"...you wanna take mama?" He whispered, "But there's only three weeks left..."

"I know," he said, nodding, "It's not good for him to be away from the pack . . . he's going to give birth soon."

"...but..." Jamie whimpered, "But he's gonna help me study for finals...!" Bucky sighed,

"I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone . . ." he muttered. "You two can talk on the phones and stuff." Jamie sniffled tears welling in his eyes,

"...but..." He whined,

"B-BUCKY!" Tony cried from the hall, stumbling out, his hands on his belly, "BUCKY!" Bucky quickly ran over to his mate,

"What?” he asked, placing his hand on Tony's belly, and one on his back,

"...c-contractions...!" Tony gasped out, "It's too early! It's too early for contractions!" Panic was clear in his scent and eyes.

"Shhh, deep slow breaths," he said, walking Tony back to their room, because that was where their scents were strongest. He helped him back into the bed, and he nuzzled his cheek, "If they don't stop in fifteen minutes, I'll call an ambulance." Tony shuddered,

"No...no..." He whimpered, shaking, and gripping his belly. Bucky started to pet his head,

"Shhh, it'll be okay," he hummed. Danny came running out to see what all the fuss was. Tony arched as another contraction had him sweating and whining.

"...D-Danny...!" He panted, "N..." He felt his son climb onto the bed, obviously worried. Bucky looked at his son,

"Danny, if we end up delivering the pup today, can you do as I say?" he asked. The young alpha's eyes widened,

"Y-yes, daddy." He agreed, as Jamie fluttered in the doorway, panicking. Bucky looked over at Jamie,

"Same goes for you, I'm going to need all of you to help me, if the contractions don’t calm down," He said calmly. "Right now, Danny, if you want to rub his belly, it might help," He smiled, both of his own hands already massaging it, letting its pup know it was safe. Danny slowly added his hands to Tony's belly, trying to ignore how very naked his mother was; Jamie slowly inched into the room, sitting by Tony's head and trying to stroke his hair.

"..B-Bruce...need Bruce...and Clint...!" Tony whined, shaking.

"I know, " he felt goosebumps rise on his mate’s skin, so he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and he covered him with it, before putting his hands back on his mates belly. "Wait ten more minutes baby," he nuzzled him. Tony shuddered, trying to calm down,

"...another...c-contraction...!"

"Breathe, easy," he hummed, and he nuzzled his belly softly, "Tell your pup that he's too early, Tone."

"...I...I..." Tony panted, shifting, "...s'too early...baby..." He whimpered, "St-Stay..."

"Don't come out yet, baby, it's too soon." Jamie joined in, touching his mom's belly, "Stay in mommy's belly where you're safe and warm." Bucky smiled and he nuzzled Jamie's head softly.

"That was very good. Please tell Shaun for me not to come out of his room until I say it’s okay?” he asked Jamie.

"Yes, daddy." Jamie ran off to tell him so, and Danny took over telling the baby not to come out.

"...the...they stopped..." Tony breathed, "...stopped..."

"Yeah?" Bucky smiled, and he nuzzled Danny's head softly. "Okay, stay still a few more minutes, so they don't start up again," He squeezed Tony's hand, and let out a deep worried breath; Tony swallowed,

"...it...it musta been the panic...I'm s-sorry Bucky..." Tears slid down his cheeks, and Danny nuzzled him sadly. Bucky leaned forward and kissed him,

"It’s okay, I shouldn't have left the room right after waking up," He said, "I'm taking you home with Danny." Tony swallowed,

"...yes, sir." He wouldn't argue, not after the false labor. Danny tried not to get too excited, his father had said Tony needed to be calm.

"I still want you to help Jamie study for his final, so you two are going to put some study time in every night," he said.

"How?" Tony asked softly.

"I don’t know, phones, laptops, holograms, use your inventions," he said, smiling. Tony nodded slowly,

"Yes, sir. How are we going home?"

"Plane, unless you think that’s unsafe?” he asked,

"...after the...I don't know." Tony whispered.

"I'll call a taxi after lunch," he said. Tony shook his head,

"...why not just...just take my audi?"

“I didn't know it was here, we'll do that," he smiled, and kissed his head. "Danny, can you please get your mother a glass of water?" The boy ran off to get one, and Tony lay his head back, shivering. Bucky sighed and he pressed his forehead against Tony’s, "You and the baby are gonna be just fine," he smiled, rubbing his mate’s hips; Tony closed his eyes,

"...that was...I can't...if it had kept going, what would've...?" He sat up slowly, leaning into Bucky's chest as Danny hurried back to his side.

"I would have sent you to the hospital, and the doctors would have taken care of it," he said, hugging him to his chest. Bucky smiled at his son, Tthank you, Danny, can you tell Jamie and Shaun to come back out here?" he handed the glass to Tony. The sub slowly took a drink, shivering,

"...I hate hospitals." He muttered, as Danny left the room again.

"I know, but they would have saved the pup," he nuzzled him. When all three boys came out, Bucky motioned them forward. "Shaun, you're Jamie's alpha now. So I think you need to become part of our pack....unless you don't want to." Shaun's eyes widened,

"Are you...can I?!" He exclaimed, and Jamie squeezed his hand to quiet him, as Tony hugged his belly.

"Yes," Bucky smiled, "I want you to pack bond with the pup...so Tony needs to adjust to your bond first," he said, holding an arm out for Shaun. Tony pulled the blanket tighter,

"Bucky-" Danny was suddenly between Shaun and Tony, growling.

"Mom's naked!" He snarled, shoulders tense.

"Oh," Bucky nodded, blushing, "Your old man is forgetting stuff," he chuckled, and wrapped his mate up tight with the blanket before lifting him up, "Stay there, Shaun." The brunette stayed still, waiting, as Danny circled around him warily. Jamie held his mate's hand, smiling when Dia joined them. Bucky dressed his mate in comfortable clothes, and he put slippers on his feet before he let Tony stand up. The sub took a deep breath, his stomach still ached, but he felt much better. Shaun slowly stepped closer when the door reopened, and Danny let him come. Bucky smiled and he motioned for all of his kids to come forward, "We're all going to get in some bonding." Tony sighed, he didn't really feel up to it, but Bucky wanted it. He shook his head,

"Not in our room, Bucky. Please? Let me wash my face, and...and we'll bond on the couch.

"Alright, kids, go out to the couch," he said; Tony scrubbed his skin clean and followed them, huffing as he sat down in the empty spot on the couch. Shaun slowly cuddled close, he'd grown very fond of Tony; he nuzzled the omega's shoulder, bonding him gentle and slow, while the others just lay their hands on their mother. Dia hesitated, unsure, until Jamie nudged her forward to bond Bucky. Bucky smiled, "Are you sure you want this, Dia? I know you didn't want a pack...but we'd be happy to have you." At his question, Dia hesitated,

"...I...I thought Shaun was enough...but I think...I think your pack could use another beta."

"I think so too," Bucky smiled and pulled her into a hug. Jamie slowly came over, and pressed against her, nuzzling her shoulder. Tony sighed as Danny and Shaun squished him between them,

"...um." He slowly nuzzled Shaun, then Danny, huffing as Jamie pulled Dia and Bucky to him as well. Bucky put Shaun in his lap, nuzzling the boy, moving him only so Dia could get in. The omega in the middle started to shift, withdrawing, "...I...can I...can I get up, please?" He tried to push his way through the bodies, but Danny grabbed his hand, eyes pleading.

"Danny, let him get up," Bucky said, softly; the young alpha let go sadly, and Tony stepped away, breathing heavily. He couldn't handle being piled on, not after so long without it. Bucky ran a hand over Shaun's head, "Dia, I'm taking Tony home with me today."

"You are?" Dia blinked, "If you're sure, sir." She watched Tony press his way outside, holding his belly, "He needs you, sir." She murmured, "He...he hides it well, but..." Bucky smiled at her concern,

"I know. This isn't the first time he's been pregnant," he chuckled,

"So every pregnancy is filled with horrendous nightmares and extreme panic attacks?" Dia's eyebrows flicked up. Bucky sighed,

"It's not the first pregnancy that it's happened through, but it didn't happen for all of them," he said,

"Hmm." Dia murmured, "Like I said, he hides it well."

"Yes," he nodded, and squeezed her hand softly. "He'll be okay once he's home."

"Will he?" She sighed, pulled Danny to her, "C’mere, rascal." Danny grinned and squirmed a little,

"I'm not a rascal!"

"You are _definitely_  a rascal!" Dia laughed, nuzzling him. He laughed and nuzzled her back, pack bonding with her. 


	29. The Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things are revealed that cause a lot of issues. Sadness and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long, friends! I have been working long hours every day at my new job, and the wifi here sucks. I will work harder on getting some more chapters up in the next few weeks.

Tony hugged himself in the cool, November air, staring out at the backyard; he worried his lip between his teeth, shivering softly. Bucky came up behind him, his hands on Tony’s belly.

"I packed your things for you,"

"...oh? Thanks..." Tony mumbled, leaning against him, "...I messed everything up, huh?"

"It's not your fault," he hummed.

"Jamie won't think so." Tony sighed.

"Jamie saw what happened, he knows you need to go home...I hope he does understand." Tony shuddered softly,

"...I...okay." The sub mumbled,

"Mhm," he kissed his cheek, "Come, let's get ready to go."

"Okay…" Tony made no move to return to the house regardless.

"...are you okay?" The alpha asked worriedly,

"...sore." Tony mumbled, "...I'd forgotten what that felt like."

"It's been a while," he nodded, and he took Tony’s hand, pulling him gently towards the house. The sub let Bucky pull him, sighing, keeping his head down.

"C’mon Danny, we're getting ready to leave," he said, and looked back at Tony. "Are you hungry at all?" The sub shook his head,

"No, I'm...I'm not hungry." Danny grabbed his suitcase, running excitedly to the car. Bucky nodded,

"Are you gonna be okay, Jamie?" he asked. The young sub sniffed, leaning into Shaun's chest, "...doesn't matter, you'll take mama anyway." The omega mumbled; Bucky sighed, and kneeled down,

"You know why I'm taking him home, right?" Jamie huffed, looking away,

"...no. I don't know why you're taking mama."

"Did you see what happened on the couch?" he said softly. "That happened because I wasn't in the same room as him. If I go back home without your mama, he might give birth too early, and the babies...." He sighed, "Things might not have gone so smoothly," Jamie whimpered,

"Th-then stay here with mama..."

"I have to go back to your sisters," he petted him gently, "Thor can't watch them for three weeks," Jamie sniffled, tears sliding down his cheeks,

"But mama promised!"

"I know he did, and he really does want to stay, but for his health, he has to come home. Please understand, Jamie, he's not doing this to hurt you..." Jamie began to sob, and Tony pushed over to him, pulling him into a hug. Jamie hugged him back, burying his face in his chest

"...I...I'm s-sorry, honey...I..."

"I'm gonna miss you," he whimpered; Tony shuddered,

"I'll m-miss you, too, I'm sorry, I..." He kissed Jamie's forehead, "I'm sorry..." The younger omega sniffed and whimpered, nuzzling him before pulling away. The sub watched him go, hands shaking, "...Bucky..." he whimpered.

"I know," Bucky kissed him, and helped him into the car. Tony shivered, slowly buckling in, his head down. Bucky got in the driver side, and he drove towards home; Tony trembled,

"...Bucky?" He whispered hesitantly, several hours later, "...I need to pee." It was the twelfth time he'd needed to ask to stop. The alpha breathed in through his nose, they were on the highway.

"Okay.... There's a rest stop in five more miles," Bucky said, and Tony squirmed in his seat, swallowing,

"...okay..." He chewed his lip. Bucky knew he was pushing it, and if he sped, no cops followed; Tony chewed harder at his lip, "...gotta, Bucky, I'm not gonna make it...you gotta pull over..."

“You sure?" he asked, slowing down, and putting his turn signal on; Tony nodded fast,

"Fucking positive...!" He had the door open before the car had stopped, and was struggling out. Bucky parked the car without turning it off, and he got out of the car, helping his mate towards the woods. Tony shuddered, and struggled with his zipper, "...nn...!" He panted, finally letting go. Bucky helped his mate get his zipper down, and pulled his cock out. Tony flushed in embarrassment, "...fuck." He swallowed as he peed against a tree. "...you can go back to Danny...I'm fine."

"No, I'm not leaving you," he said, knowing his mate was clumsy, and would likely trip over something on his way back. He tucked his mate away when he was done. Tony shivered, and leaned against him. Bucky kissed his cheek, and walked him back to the car. The sub slumped into his seat, shivering,

"Uh..."

"Can we go now?" Danny asked, looking up, one headphone dangling out of his ear.

"Yeah, sorry, do you need to stop at all?" he asked his son before he drowned them out again with music;

"No." Danny muttered impatiently, sticking the headphone back in. Bucky nodded and pulled back onto the highway; Tony swallowed,

"...I'm sorry, Bucky."

"Don't worry about it," he said, focused on the road,

"..god...I have to pee constantly." Tony muttered, staring out the window, "...we should stop at that rest stop and eat."

"Okay," he nodded, and moved over into the far left lane, going down the ramp a mile later. He parked, and got on the other side to help Tony. "C’mon Danny!" he said loudly, to get his attention. The young alpha groaned,

"Why are we stopping?"

"We're getting some food, aren't you hungry?" Bucky asked, wrapping an arm around his mate and leading him inside. Tony held his hand out for Danny's, and the young dom sighed and followed them in. Once they all had their meals, Bucky found them a table to sit at and eat. "You okay, Danny?"

"...I wanna be home." Danny grunted.

"I know, we'll be home before you know it," Bucky said, taking a bite out of his burger; Tony settled down, eating bites of his parfait. Bucky finished his meal and threw out the trash. Danny took his burger and fries and climbed back into the car. "You're okay?" he rubbed Tony’s back, he didn't want to get on the road if he was just going to stop again.

"...I'm fine." Tony sighed, "I can't help having to pee, and the baby is pushing on..."

"I know it is," he said, getting back in the car, and Tony buckled in, sighing,

"I'm annoying Danny."

"He just needs to go back to school and see his friends," Bucky smiled,

"Right." Tony leaned back, and closed his eyes. Bucky turned on the radio and started humming along to some song from the 1920s.

 

Arriving home relieved Danny, but not Tony. He was barely out of the bathroom when Bruce pulled him to the lab for some tests. Bucky followed closely behind him. Bruce got Tony onto the table,

"Did you have any issues? While away?" The beta asked, and Tony sighed,

"...this morning...had a false labor." He muttered.

"Okay," he said, lifting Tony’s shirt up, and he rubbed goo on it. The sub hissed at the cold,

"...ugh."

"Sorry," Bruce said, pressing the machine to his belly, listening for the heartbeat. Tony closed his eyes, listening hard. The room suddenly filled with a strong, steady heartbeat. The omega let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and tears spilled down his cheeks,

"...oh..." The sub whispered as Bucky squeezed Tony’s hand,

"Our baby is okay," he nuzzled him,

"...y-yeah..." Tony shivered, "...oh god, I was...I didn't even know I was..." Bruce smiled and he cleaned off Tony’s belly.

"I recommend bedrest, none the less, but...you're not confined. Thor will want you on the main floor, do a lot of sitting, let the pack care for you." The beta spoke; Bucky breathed in deeply, and he helped Tony stand up,

"Come along," he hummed,

"Bucky, I mean it," Bruce called, "Move him to the common floor.”

"I will," he grunted sadly, and pressed the button for the common floor. Tony whined,

"...the...but I'm home...!"

"I'll get our kids to join us," he frowned, unhappy to have to follow orders from _Bruce_. Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...keep saying I didn't ruin everything…" He muttered, slowly sinking into the couch.

"If I had my way, you'd be in our room," Bucky grunted, "This isn't your fault either."

"If I hadn't panicked then I wouldn't have had the-!"

"It's fine, just sit and get comfortable," The alpha petted his head; Tony lay back, sighing,

"...if I'm confined to home I want pajamas."

"I'll get them," he smiled, kissing his head before going up to their floor. Tony kicked his shoes off, curling his legs up under his body,

"...fuck." He muttered, then he felt Thor's fingers sliding through his hair.

"How have you been, Anthony?" he asked, sitting beside him; Tony shrugged one shoulder,

"...been fine." He muttered, but he couldn't help relaxing into the pack reaffirmation. Thor smiled and nodded, gently touching Tony’s belly. The sub relaxed slowly as his pack alpha massaged the tightly stretched skin. "....nn...where is everybody?"

"Getting their things together to come see you," he said; Tony looked up at Thor, breathing deeply, letting their bond solidify. Bucky came back down and he froze, seeing Thor on his mate. Tony's scent filled with shame, and he curled over his belly. The alpha slowly came over, standing next to Thor and he brought his mate pjs that were big enough to fit him, along with a robe. Tony squirmed off the couch and took the clothes, slipping into the bedroom he and Bucky had claimed on the communal floor. He changed into the soft flannel, the band stretched around his belly, and stepped back out, the robe around his shoulders, to see his entire pack waiting for him. Bucky was setting up the floor for all of them to sleep on. Clint was looking tired and weary, but he came over and gave Tony a welcoming hug;

"...what's wrong?" Tony asked immediately.

"Nothing," he smiled, shaking his head. They'd had a few scares, but he didn't want to worry his very pregnant friend. "How's the baby?"

"...Bruce says it's fine." Tony murmured, nuzzling Clint's face. "I've missed you." He huffed as Steve pulled him into a hug. The alpha looked as tired as Clint did. Clint smiled,

"I missed you too, c’mon, you should sit down." Tony nodded slowly, settling back onto the couch; he chuckled as the Rogers children all gathered around to hug him and scent him. His own children climbed into his lap, aside from Nia and Danny. Myra patted his cheek, and Anya nuzzled him. Clint sat beside him, and nuzzled Tony’s kids.

"So how's the diet?" Tony asked, huffing and lifting Anya a little higher.

"Terrible," he said honestly. He was too far gone for it to really save him, but at least he wasn't making it worse. Tony leaned to smell him,

"...that's...Clint?" He whimpered softly, nuzzling his friend; Steve pressed a hand over his mouth. Clint nuzzled him back, and he squeezed Steve's hand,

"I'm fine," he smiled, he was just trying to enjoy the time he had left; Tony's eyes widened, and he swallowed thickly. Bucky hugged Steve and Clint, nuzzling them. Steve choked,

"...it's...it's fine, he's f-fine, so..." He pulled away. Bucky pulled Steve to his feet, and he pulled him into the other room,

"Hey, what's going on?"

"...it's...nothing is..." Steve shuddered, "...his heart is failing....he's had two micro heart attacks, and nothing is helping...!" He cried, "He doesn't want to take extremis, he said he doesn't want to watch everyone else grow old and die, b-but...neither do I! And he's...Bruce says a year..." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve,

"I'm sorry," he muttered, rubbing his back,

"...what do I do?! He's...I can't do this without him, Buck..."

"I don't know...," he murmured, "Do your kids know?" he asked,

"...no." Steve whispered, "How do I tell them that their mother is...?"

"I don't know," he said, nuzzling him, "Maybe you can talk to Thor, see what makes them live so long?"

"...I don't know..." Steve whispered.

"It’s worth a try," Bucky nuzzled him,

"I don't kn-know!" Steve cried, "I don't know..." Bucky gave him another hug, squeezing him tightly,

"...I can't do this without Clint...I can't...Bucky..." Tears slid down Steve's cheeks.

"I know . . . ," he said, trying to figure out how to save Clint. Tony was starting to shake, panicking; he was terrified of losing Clint, of being without Bucky, and when Thor tried to stroke his hair, he tried to bite the god's hand. Thor frowned, and he stood up,

"I'll go get Bucky for you." The god said, and Tony curled up in a ball, trembling,

"...s-sorry..." The brunette sub whined. Thor walked in on the two other alphas,

"Bucky, Tony needs you . . ." Bucky nodded, and he bumped heads affectionately with Steve, before going back to his omega. The sub stared up at him,

"I bit Thor, I...I shouldn't have...!"

"You bit him?" Bucky couldn't help but smile.

"...I..." Tony trembled, closing his eyes, "I'm bad..." Bucky sat down beside him, and took his mate’s hands in his,

"You are not bad, you're being protective in a state of anxiousness," he nuzzled him. "C’mon, you haven't nested yet, you need to get comfortable." Tony shuddered,

"...nested...yeah..." He whispered, letting Bucky lift him up and carry him to the bedroom. Bucky smiled and set him down on the bed,

"If you need anything from our floor, let me know." Tony was going to answer, really he was, but the need to scent the bed, to make the space his so that his baby would be born surrounded by his smell. He stretched out in the blankets, sliding against the sheets, and rubbing his face on the pillows. He rolled, hand on his belly, to scent the other side; the sub only realized he was purring when Bucky pointed it out. The alpha chuckled and he started to purr softly on his own as he stared down at tony, a rare sound to be heard. "My good boy, making the room perfect for our baby," he praised. Tony relaxed against the blankets, eyes glazing slightly as he continued to scent the bedding; slowly, he crawled out of the bed, and rubbed his body against the door, the wall, hands travelling over the dresser top, the closet door, until he bumped into Bucky. "Are you going to scent me?' he asked, rubbing himself against his omega. Tony whined, nuzzling Bucky's chest, and looking up at him.

"...is Clint dying?" The sub whispered. Bucky sighed, and he kissed Tony's forehead.

"Steve is going to talk to Thor about what makes Asgardians live so long." Tony leaned back,

"...extremis, what about extremis?" He shuddered.

"Clint refused it, said he didn't want to continue living, just to see his children die," he muttered. Tony flinched,

"...he'll leave Steve alone..? I...I could code it just to...to fix his heart..."

"Do you really think you can do that?' He asked, nuzzling him. "I'm sure he'd agree to it if it meant he didn't have to live forever."

"...I...I don't know...it keeps updating, so...I'd have to fix that...how long...?" Bucky shook his head,

"We don't know . . . Bruce said he has a year."

"…a y-year?" Tony shuddered, "...oh god...the kids...the..." Bucky nodded,

"That’s just his maximum . . . it can be anytime between now and then . . ." he hugged him,

"...M...maximum?" Tony shuddered, "My...my best friend is..." He sat on the bed, his head in his hands, "...oh god..."

"Right now we need to stay calm, provide our support and do what we can without stressing you out," he said to his mate. Tony shivered,

"..stressing me out..." He whispered, how was he supposed to survive this? How was he supposed to keep it together if Clint was gone? What came next? Bruce? Peter? Bucky? His _children_?

"I want you to focus on nesting today," he kissed him softly, "And tomorrow we'll hang out with Steve and Clint."

"...nesting..but why? Why?" He whimpered, "My friend...is..."

"…you're right, you can nest later," he said, hugging him. "Come on, let’s go sit with them.” Clint was tiredly eating a leafy green salad full of fruits and other things he hated, but he did it to keep Steve happy. Tony slowly sank into the seat beside him,

"...hullo..." He whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around the other omega. Clint smiled, and he wrapped an arm around him,

"Hey hey, no sappiness, okay? I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere," he said, nuzzling him; Tony sniffed,

"Oh, fuck off." He grunted, "...don't pretend." He rubbed his face over Clint's neck, shaking softly. Clint frowned, and he rubbed Tony's back,

"I don’t want to think about it…" he said sadly. Tony shuddered,

"...sorry...sorry...think about whatever you want..." He whispered, "We'll figure something out…we'll..."

"I don’t know if we can figure something out," he muttered, and he tried not to think about his children, who still had no idea. Tony dropped his gaze to the floor,

"...okay..." He breathed, hugging Clint tightly. Clint hugged him back, and nuzzled his head. Tony shivered, "...love you, Clint."

"Love you too, Tony," he said, offering him a bite of salad. The sub ate it slowly,

"...I just...wanted you to know."

"I already knew," he said, hugging him, and taking another bite of the salad so Steve would stop giving him worried glances. Tony pressed his face to Clint's chest,

"...I...are you sure? Because I've been...and I really..."

"We fight sometimes, but I didn't think that stopped us from being friends," he nuzzled the top of his friends head.

"No, it...we're..." Tony hesitated, "...when we first became pack, you told me not to call you my family..."

"I was going through the thing with Phil, I didn't want to be connected to anyone else, in fear of hurting them, or myself," he muttered; Tony swallowed,

"...I...I know, and for a long time I thought it was me...that you didn't want to be associated with...with me..." He whispered, "But I...I know that isn't...I've always thought of you as my family."

"We are family," he hugged him tighter. "We've been family for a long, long time…"

"Yeah..." Tony breathed, "Yeah...I'll take care of your kids, Clint...and Steve. We'll make sure he isn't alone..." Clint whined and he grasped Tony's hand,

"I really don't want to talk about that right now…" Tony flinched,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'll go, I'll...!"

"No, you don't have to go . . . I’ll talk about it when I'm ready, okay?" he said, closing his eyes. "How’s your baby?"

"...fine...the baby's fine." Tony whispered, "I didn't mean..."

"It’s okay," He squeezed his hand again. "Have you thought about names?"

"...I don't know...maybe Francis...would that be okay with you?" Tony looked up at him, "Or...I mean, or something..." Clint smiled and nuzzled him,

"Is that still what you'd want to name him if I wasn't in this predicament?" he asked. "And do you feel like it’s gonna be a boy?"

"I was..." Tony flushed, "I was gonna name _her_  Francis...if it's a girl. I think it's a girl."

"Oh," he smiled, "I like it," he smiled at him. "I'm honored."

"You are?" Tony smiled, "Okay." Clint kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I love you, Tony. . ."

"...yeah." Tony mumbled, hugging him lovingly. Clint smiled and he hugged him back. "I...Bucky wants me to nest..." Tony murmured, "Hey..." He sat up, pressing his mouth to Clint's ear, "...wanna sneak out and eat burgers tonight? My treat..." Clint closed his eyes and he let out a quiet whimper,

"So badly, I want that," he nodded, figuring he didn't have much longer anyway. "I miss meat."

"Okay. I...okay. Seven? Seven. I'll meet you in the garage, just say I asked you up."

"Okay," he nodded, and quickly finished his salad, washing it down with a glass of water. "Let’s go to your room, I'll help you nest." Tony smiled, eyes wet,

"Yeah, okay, that...I haven't done this in awhile."

"I haven't either . . ." He placed his hand on top of his flat belly, and with a shrug, he walked with him to the bedroom. Tony dropped his shoulders,

"Yeah..." He whispered, "I just...had a false start and..." He snapped his mouth shut, he was worried that Clint would think he was being selfish, just thinking about himself.

". . . and what?" he asked, placing a blanket in Tony's hands, to see if he thought it'd be good for the nest. Tony swallowed, shaking his head and shoving the blanket into the closet,

"It was scary...Bucky wants this baby so much..."

"I'm glad Francis is okay," He said, rubbing Tony's belly; Tony leaned into him,

"You're awfully relaxing, maybe I'll add you to my nest. God, that's such a stupid name for this. I'm not a damn bird." He piled a fluffy comforter onto the bed, climbing into it and cuddling down to test it out. Clint laughed, and leaned on the nest,

"Well, I'll be here for the birth," he smiled. Tony sat up, throat working,

"Uh, yeah...two months." He murmured, "Um, not this." He kicked the comforter off the bed, then pulled it back on, frowning. "...I dunno..."

"So curl it at the end of the bed for later,” He smiled, "Don’t worry over it." Tony folded it over and sniffed over the other blankets from the closet. After much examination, he chose a flannel top sheet, a thick quilt, and, after a couple more checks over it, the comforter. "This is a good nest," Clint said, sitting on the edge of it. Tony was rubbing softly against the thick comforter,

"It feels like it should be sooner...like it's time." He pressed a hand to his belly, "It's not time, honey...it's not time..." Clint sighed, and rubbed Tony's belly softly,

"I dunno...I didn't want to leave Cambridge, I just...had this...impending labor feeling, like...it wasn't safe to travel, I just...I'm glad to be home, but I feel like just...staying right here in the bed..." Tony shook his head, "I dunno."

"It’s smart, to listen to what your body tells you, maybe it just wants you to relax," he petted his head,

"...maybe. But I was listening, and I went into labor."

"Maybe it was stress from being away from home," He shrugged, "I don’t know."

"..me either." Tony leaned into Clint's chest, "...wanna lay by me..?" Clint nodded, and slowly laid himself down, feeling a sense of calmness rush over him. Tony cuddled up against him, belly to belly. He laughed as both of them cradled his belly, feeling the life inside of him. "Hey Francis," he smiled, rubbing the belly gently; Tony huffed,

"Ah...she's kickin'..."

"I feel it,” He said, rubbing his nose against Tony's, staring down at the belly. "You're so lucky…"

"Am I?" Tony rested his hands over Clint's, "I...I worry...about her future, and..."

"That’s what good mothers are supposed to do," He said softly.

"Yeah, but..." Tony shook his head, and rested his forehead against Clint's, "I don't know...normal mothers aren't superheroes."

"I think every mom is a superhero," he smiled, "having to drive their kids everywhere, deal with their mates…” he chuckled,

"...oh god, their _mates_..." Tony whined, "Shaun and Danny fighting over Jamie...he handled it himself, though. My smart boy, calmed them down and I found them all sleeping on the couch."

"That's adorable, do you have pictures?" he asked, wanting to see;

"Yeah, watch this!" Tony pulled a screen down, and closed his eyes for a moment. It lit up, playing from his perspective, as he walked in to see the two alphas cuddled with Jamie.

"Oh wow," Clint smiled, staring up at the screen. "This is extremis?"

"Yeah," Tony froze the memory, leaving it up as a picture of the kids on the couch. Clint smiled and rubbed his hand over his chest. "You okay?" Tony sat up, the image sparking out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking," he said, turning his eyes from the blurring screen. The brunette omega slowly settled back down against him, cuddling close,

"...sorry,"

"For what?" Clint asked, wrapping an arm around him,

"Messing up the memory, I just..." Tony winced, a hand on his belly, then slowly relaxed. Clint smiled and rubbed the spot the baby was kicking,

"Mmnn...strong girl..." Tony breathed.

"That's a good thing," Clint smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know if you're still enjoying.


	30. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas happens, and a...bit of a surprise. I hope you all enjoy!

Three weeks later, Jamie was running in the house, and he hugged his mother tightly. The sub huffed,

"Hey, buddy, how were finals?" He asked, his belly huge between them.

"I passed them! All A's!" He beamed, and he laughed when he felt the baby kicking him. Tony grinned,

"All A's?! We need to celebrate!" He exclaimed, and it echoed through the speakers of the tower. Jamie looked around at the echo, and he nodded,

"Shaun did REALLY well also!!"

"He did?" Tony looked up at the boy, smiling, "Congratulations," He pulled the young alpha into a hug, smiling, and Dia wiped at her eyes. "Come on, we'll have a party, and then you can go rifle through the presents."

"Presents?" he asked, confused. "Christmas is next week."

"Yeah, and if I know my son, you'll be digging through checking how many have your name on them." Tony snorted, and led them down into the communal floor. The tree was massive, right against the huge window of the tower, and presents were piled high. Jamie blushed bright red, and he gasped,

“The tree is beautiful, mama!!"

"Ah, yeah...I had nothing to do with that," Tony shrugged, and sank onto the couch, his hand on his belly, "They don't let me do anything," He snorted humorlessly as Thor fluffed a pillow and stuck it behind Tony's back. Jamie smiled,

"I need to put my gifts for other people under the tree!" he ran to go get them; Shaun followed; he, too, had gifts for a few people. Dia and Jamie had helped him pick presents for Danny, Tony, Myra and Anya, Tonia, Bucky, and many of the pack children. His gift to Jamie was wrapped in gold paper, shining atop the rest of the gifts. Jamie nuzzled his mate, and brought up wrapped gifts for everyone. He had made most of them in his workshop. The kids and Dia carried their packages to the tree, piling them with the rest. Tony was curled on the couch, expression annoyed, as the rest of the pack set up for the party for Jamie and Shaun. With Tony's help, Danny had scraped C's in a few classes, and a D in one, even managing one B, in art. Jamie was incredibly proud of his mate, and he nuzzled him happily as the party was set up around them.

"Clint," Tony hummed as his friend sat beside him; Myra and Anya climbed up beside them, Myra chatting away with Clint in sign language, and Anya cuddling between the two omegas to nuzzle her mom. Clint chuckled at something Myra said, and he nuzzled her before looking at Tony,

"When did Bruce say your delivery date is?"

"...January twentieth," Tony yawned, "God, I can't wait."

"One more month," Clint smiled and he told Myra that, since she had asked. Tony lay his head back, humming and petting Anya's hair; she delighted in his touch, the sound of him singing to her under his breath. Bucky came over and he started passing out platefuls of cookies to everyone. His mate settled the plate on his belly, sharing with Anya,

"Did you make these, Anya, Myra?" He knew that Bucky had been baking a lot with them, talking of Santa Clause, and reindeer. Myra leaned forward on Clint's lap, and signed quickly,

_"Daddy helped us! We did a lot of baking, and he's gonna help us make food for the reindeer and for Santa!"_  Tony smiled,

_"Oh really?"_  He signed, _"What kind of food?"_  He knew that Bucky had been looking up ideas on Pinterest, had asked the rest of the pack, and enlisted Steve's complete attention and cooperation for the project.

_"Snowman cookies and Christmas tree cupcakes and other stuff,"_  she squirmed excitedly; Tony nodded,

_"That sounds wonderful. Do I get to eat some?"_  He knew Bucky planned to make reindeer out of cupcakes and pretzels, and hollow chocolate Christmas bulbs.

_"Of course."_  She smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling him; Tony kissed her nose, letting her climb into his lap and continue her conversation with Clint. Bucky nuzzled his mate, and took a bite of a cookie,

"I made snickerdoodles for you.” The sub opened his mouth for one, groaning when hot, melted white chocolate hit his tongue. Bucky chuckled, and fed him until the cookie was gone. The sub yawned, kissing Bucky's chin. Bucky hummed and he kissed Tony’s forehead. "You should take a nap."

"But we're celebrating the kids's grades."

"And we'll still be celebrating when you wake up," he kissed his head; Tony frowned as he was lifted off the couch and carried to his bed,

"...right."

"I'll wake you when we go to watch the movie," he said, tucking him in.

"...what movie?" Tony looked up at him, eyes wide.

"The polar express," he petted his hair,

"Oh." Tony murmured, "...alright." He burrowed down into the bedding, "....mmm." Bucky kissed his head again, and then left.

 

When Tony woke, it was night. The party was over, and everyone was asleep, including Bucky, who was holding Tony against his chest. The sub sat up, blinking sleepily, "...what?" He climbed out of bed, padding to the living room, but it had been cleaned, and all his children were asleep on the huge mattress on the floor. He whined softly, edging around it to the kitchen, and staring out the huge windows. Snow drifted in fat flakes past the windows, but Tony had yet to be outside in it. Thor and Bucky had agreed that he should remain indoors, and SI was suffering for it, because he wasn't to be in the workshop either. Tony slipped into the elevator, shoulders set as he hit the button for the workshop. Clint woke up when he heard the elevator, he had left his hearing aids in for that reason. He yawned and got up, following Tony. The sub gathered his tools, pausing to stroke Dummy's worn struts, before he dug through his wires and scraps.

"Tony?" he asked, coming up behind him. Tony jerked in surprise,

"Fuck!" He hissed, "Fine! Fine..." He stalked back to the elevator, hand on his belly.

"Tony, I'm not here to make you come back," he said tiredly. The brunette went still,

"...you're not?" He blinked in surprise. The deaf archer shook his head,

"I just wanted to watch you build stuff...." He blushed. Tony's eyes widened,

"...oh. I...I don't know what to build..." He looked at his hands, "God, I feel worthless."

"You and me both," he replied, and he walked over to the table, grabbing a wrench, "You were serious about taking care of Steve and the kids, right?" he asked softly. Tony nodded, taking Clint's hand,

"I was. I am, I mean. Really."

"Okay," he nodded, not meeting Tony’s eyes, but he squeezed his hand. "I-I don't want to die, but…" he whined; the other sub pulled him close,

"Hey, hey...we'll...I'm working on...I'm still looking. We'll..." Clint nuzzled him,

"Steve likes long walks, New York hot dogs, and vanilla candles."

"...write a list." Tony attempted, lips twitching in a small smile.

"I will," he nodded, "I'll write a list for the kids too." The archer said, and Tony nodded,

"Good...I...sounds good." He murmured. Clint nodded, and he pulled out of the hug so he could rub his eyes. The other sub nuzzled his cheek, "...we'll...we'll take care of them." Clint nodded and whined softly,

"I really let them all down, didn't I?"

"No, Clint," Tony pulled him close again, "You've been amazing...you're the best mother in the pack. Look at those kids," He pulled up a screen, and a memory of them all laughing, happy. "You gave them so much, and they'll never forget that. They're so beautiful. And Charlie...oh, Clint, you gave her so much love, she's got a loving father, and little brothers and a sister....you were wonderful." Clint felt his jaw began to shake, tears sliding down his face. 

"I'm not the best mother....but I gave it one hell of a go," he tried to brush off the tears. "I wish I could've given Steve more kids...that was the plan originally, before I got hurt..." Tony stroked his hair,

"You did, with Jenny." He murmured, "Steve will...I'm not going to lie, he won't get over you, Clint. I doubt he'll ever find another mate," He squeezed Clint tight, "But he'll go on, for those beautiful kids, and you are a wonderful mother." He leaned back tears in his own eyes, "...you know they'll be safe." Clint nodded,

"I know, I know it all . . . I wish Steve and I could have had more than just seven years. I know he wanted to be one of those old guys who could say they'd been married for 50 years or some shit like that," He sniffed, his shoulders shaking. Tony nuzzled him,

"He's the kind of guy to say he waited for you for seventy years....and that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. Besides you were with him three years before you got married." Clint choked at that, tears running freely down his face.

"God, I love him so much, Tony . . . I wish I knew how to fix all the crap I put him through." Tony sighed,

"...he doesn't mind, Clint. He stuck around, didn't he? He loves you." Clint nodded, and he sat down in Tony's chair, rubbing at his face. The brunette leaned against the table, holding his belly, breathing heavily,

"...you can...look, neither of us believe in...but it'd be nice to, wouldn't it?" Tony ran his fingers shakily through his hair, "...to believe May was up there, waiting...to...to take care of you." Clint nodded,

"I've been saying that kind of stuff to Steve, since he believes in it…" Tony nodded slowly,

"...you know...it's not so bad, dying..." He looked at the floor, "And who knows, maybe they're right...him and Bucky...maybe we'll die and you'll be there all sexy with just your bow and collar, and you'll say 'Hey Steve, what took ya so long?'" Clint pressed his hands into his face,

"I-I tried so hard, to imagine Heaven being real . . . but I was an assassin for so long, Tony. If those things did exist, I'd be getting a one-way ticket straight to hell."

"Yeah well, so would most of us." Tony murmured.

"Not Steve," he murmured, and he stood up. "I need more sleep, we should head up," he held a hand out for him. Tony slowly took his hand,

"Even Steve." He mumbled, and Clint snorted,

"Steve would probably fight tooth and nail to get into hell to get to me," he smirked softly.

"Probably." Tony agreed, chuckling. Clint smiled softly and led his best friend back up onto the common floor. Tony winced when the door opened and he was face to face with a groggy, _angry_  Bucky. Clint crawled back into Steve's waiting arms, nuzzling his chest, as Bucky growled softly, and grasped his mate’s hand, gently pulling him back to bed.

"You need rest." The alpha grunted, and Tony hunched his shoulders,

"...I rested...I rested right through Jamie and Shaun's party-!" He snapped, but his mate just covered him with the blankets.

"I tried to wake you, you obviously need it," he said, pulling him to his chest. Tony huffed,

"No, I don't! And I would've woken up-!"

"Don't call me a liar," he growled softly, which made the kids start to toss and turn in their sleep. "I did try to wake you." Tony slumped in the bedding,

"Well, obviously not hard enough."

"Jamie didn't want to do the movie without you," He growled angrily. "We're doing the movie and treats tomorrow night." Tony curled around his belly,

"Yeah? Well now my sleep schedule is fucked, so I haven't a god damn clue how I'm supposed to be able to...be awake tomorrow."

"Just take another small nap," He murmured, closing his eyes; Tony shifted,

"I'm not tired." The omega grunted; Bucky sighed, and he handed Tony his phone. The sub dropped it on the floor, "I don't need that...s'all in my head." The alpha grunted, already falling back asleep. Tony sighed, shifting again, eyes staring at the ceiling.

 

When Christmas came around, all the kids were eating cookies at the table, saving a plate of cookies for Santa along with a mug of hot chocolate. Tony settled between his youngest kids, Danny at his back, yawning.

"Okay, bed time." He stood, nudging his girls to their blanket bed on the mattress.

"Yep, Santa's not going to come tomorrow if you don't go to sleep," Clint said, getting up from the couch to help clean up when he felt a restricting pain in his chest, and a small numbing in his arm, both of which started to grow in intensity. Tony was the closest to him, and turned,

"Clint?" He asked, "Hey, hey, Clint?" He stepped closer, "CLINT?!" Steve pushed past the panicking pregnant sub, lifting his mate into his arms. Clint let out a gasp of pain, his eyes closed tightly,

"Steve . . . !" he grabbed hold of his numb arm, trying to breath. Bucky came over and he grabbed his mate, making sure his protectiveness didn't get in Steve's way of helping his mate.

"Shit, Bruce?!" Steve hugged his mate tightly, "Bruce!" He cried, and the beta helped lay Clint down,

"Swallow this, Clint, c'mon." Clint choked on the thing Bruce was shoving down his throat, with a great amount of effort, he managed to swallow it, tears running down his face.

"What did you give him?" Bucky asked, and Thor stood nearby, watching over the scene, prepared to step in.

"It'll stop the attack. Steve? Carry him down to my lab, I'm with you." The beta followed behind them, and as the elevator doors closed, Tony gave a soft gasp.

"...shit..." The omega choked out; Jenny started to cry as soon as the doors closed shut behind Steve, and she started to run after him. Danny caught her around the waist,

"No, Jenny, shh." He nuzzled Jenny’s hair, "I've got you, it's going to be alright, it'll be fine." He promised, looking to his mother and father for help. But Tony was breathing hard, hands on his belly. Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying into his shoulder. Bucky looked at Tony with wide eyes,

"Oh no, Tony, now?!" The sub shuddered at Bucky’s incredulous tone, at his own body’s ridiculous reaction,

"...I...ow..." He whimpered, "...I'm fine, I'm...put the...put the kids to bed..." He stumbled to his feet, and struggled to get himself into his room. Danny's eyes widened, and he rocked Jenny in his arms, looking to Peter and Thor for help. Peter let out a deep breath,

"Okay kids, time for bed," he said, ushering them back to the piles of blankets on the floor, "Your mommas are going to be just fine.” Tony shuddered, sliding to his knees next to the bed as a contraction rippled through his belly.

"...Fuck...fuck...!" He choked, shaking. Jamie curled up with Shaun, terrified,

"...Uncle Peter...what's mama gonna do? Uncle Bruce is with Uncle Clint..." Peter got down in the bed with them,

"Your daddy has delivered a lot of babies, I think he can do it this time, and it might be a couple hours until your mama gives birth, so Bruce might be able to be done with Clint by then." Jamie whined,

"...Daddy? But he can't-!" He pushed his way into the bedroom where Tony was still kneeling by the bed;

"...J-Jamie..." Tony panted, "...m'fine..." Bucky was rubbing Tony’s back,

"Can you get me hot water??" The alpha asked his son; Jamie hurried to the kitchen, getting a big bowl, and running back to fill it from the bathroom.

"Here, dad." Tony groaned, rubbing his face on the bedding,

"Can't...still early...still too...!"

"Jarvis, tell Bruce to get his ass up here as quickly as he can," he growled, and nuzzled his son, "it'll be okay, Tony." Tony shuddered,

"...water...water broke....!" He gasped, pants soaking through, "Shit...shit...ow...!" He gripped Bucky's hand tightly, clenching his teeth through the contraction.

"Oh fuck," he rubbed Tony’s back, "You didn't feel earlier contractions?" he asked,

"...I...I did, I just...I thought it was gas..it's...nn..." Tony tugged at his shirt, "...fuck..." Jamie was hovering uncertainly, determined to help. Bucky bit his lip, and he petted Jamie’s head,

"Sit near his head, baby, wipe the sweat off his brow," he said, putting blankets underneath Tony’s bottom. Tony struggled out of his pajama pants, shaking, as his son stroked his hair,

"...ooohhh...." He groaned.

"Hurry, Bruce," Bucky muttered under his breath, and he rubbed Tony’s back. "Just take it easy, babe." Tony whined, high pitched and painful,

"...nn...ow..." He nuzzled Jamie's leg for comfort, shuddering,

"I...I'm here, mama. I'll help." Bucky gave Jamie a thumbs up, and he just focused on rubbing Tony’s back. 

"Oh...oh god...!" Tony trembled, sweat beading on his skin, "...f....Jamie...you sh-shouldn't be here..."

"Jamie, please go get Bruce?" he asked, massaging his mate’s hips. Tony shook his head,

"No! No...Clint's m-more important...I can do this...!" Bucky sighed,

"Okay, Tony," he said, just trying to be supportive; Tony groaned,

"...early labor...it's...haven't...I have time..."

"Okay, just breathe, Jamie can you get your mother some ice chips from the fridge?"

"Yes, daddy." Jamie slipped out from under Tony's head and ran off, the sub looked up to see Anya and Myra peering through the open door,

"...g-go to sleep, darlings." He was too shaky to sign. Myra huffed when Anya signed to her, and they were pulled away by Peter. Tony struggled to stand, legs shaking, and stumbled up and down the length of the room. "...mm..." He breathed as Bucky rubbed little circles into his lower back.

"Do you want a big shirt so Jamie doesn't see you naked?" he asked, offering him a thin one that was Bucky’s, and was long enough to cover his privates.

"...no..." Tony groaned, the idea of being constricted by material was horrific, "...no...tell him to stay out...shouldn't be in here..." The sub lay his head on Bucky's chest, panting through a contraction, "...seventeen minutes....between those..."

"You're doing really well," Bucky said, rubbing his back. When Jamie came back, Bucky thanked him, and told him to go hang with Uncle Peter, they'd call him when the baby had arrived. The young sub closed the door stubbornly,

"No, I'm helping mama."

"Jamie, please, just...just go, I don't..."

"I don't care if you're naked, I'm gonna be here." Bucky sighed, he didn't have time for this,

"Fine, get back on the bed, and stay there. Do you remember how to hold a baby?" he asked him. Tony whined, but the next contraction hit him, and he couldn't protest, knuckles white from his grip on Bucky's hands. The alpha walked him back over to the bed when the contraction ended,

"That was a lot quicker than seventeen minutes."

"...ten..." Tony whispered, sweaty and shaking. Bucky helped him back on the bed since things seemed to be moving faster. "No...no, I wanna..." Tony whined, "Please, I gotta walk, Bucky...shit, it's...it's _Christmas_..."

"I know, I didn't think we'd have Christmas babies," he said, walking with him some more.

"Baby." Tony corrected, huffing as he walked, "…baby...just one...my little girl..." He breathed, closing his eyes and jerking when Jamie touched his hand. Bucky shook his head at Jamie,

"Let him touch you, when he needs the comfort, "he said, before looking back at Tony. "You thought it was a girl? Cause I picked a boy name," he murmured; Tony swallowed,

"...feels like a girl." He frowned, "...I picked...Francis, for...for a girl, after Clint?" Bucky gasped a little at that, and he nodded,

"It's a perfect name."

"...okay..." Tony sniffled, tears welling in his eyes; he was in labor, and Clint might be _dying_.

"When the birth is over, well ask Jarvis how Clint is," he whispered, rubbing his tears away; Tony shuddered,

"...o-okay..." He swallowed thickly, "Ah...ah...five minutes apart...!" Bucky started getting worried, what if the baby wasn’t developed enough? What if she died in his arms? Tony started to panic at the dom's worried scent. "Ah...nonono, what's wrong?! What's wrong, Bucky?!"

"N-nothing! I'm sorry, you're doing a good job, Tony, let’s get you on the bed, you'll be pushing soon," he nuzzled him; Tony trembled, he couldn't be calm, he was stressed and panicked, and the increasing contractions were painful.

"Ow...nn...!" He gritted his teeth, pressing his face to Jamie's chest. Jamie ran his hands through his mother’s hair, trying to help. Bucky moved his hips into the right position.

"Ah...ah!" Tony tried to sit up, knees under him, "...oh god...!" He arched up against Bucky, shaking, "...Clint...I gotta kn-know if he's a-alright...!" Bucky gulped,

"Jarvis?! Is Clint alright?' he asked, rubbing his mate’s back.

_"Clint is stable, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Tony shuddered, bearing down, unable to help it. He slid back to hands and knees, groaning,

"...gotta...come on...I can d-do this..."

"You got this baby, you can do it," he smiled, and kissed is neck, before going back to watching Tony's hole. The sub strained, struggling to breathe as Jamie, now pale and nervous, tried to help; the young sub stroked his hair with shaky hands. "Good job Jamie, get his hair out of his eyes, and blot his forehead with the cloth and water," he said, hoping the soft orders would help with the nervousness.

"...oh...nn...!" Tony panted, taking a short break, his arms shaking.

"Good job, Tony, I can almost see her, our Francis," he praised him; Tony took a deep breath, face sweaty, his hair wet with it,

"...I...!" He pushed harder, feeling the head spread him open.

"I see her! C’mon Tone," he wiped some blood away, and had a blanket ready for the pup; Tony shuddered, sucking in a desperate breath, and then the head was free. Tony panted, trying to breathe, and the contractions pressed the baby from his body. Bucky wrapped ...him....their son in a blanket, and he handed the boy to his mate, who was crying loudly. "It's a boy, Tony." The sub had slumped onto his side,

"...a boy?" He whimpered, "...but..no, but it's a girl..." He shivered, but the boy in his arms, when unwrapped, the cord still trailing from his belly, was a healthy alpha boy.

"He's beautiful, Tony," he smiled, and nuzzled him before clamping the cord, and he looked at Jamie. "Do you want to cut it?” The young sub stared,

"..yeah," He breathed, "Okay." He climbed down as Bucky tied the cord off with thick twin, and Jamie carefully clipped it. "...wow." He breathed, and then Tony jerked,

"...o-oh...! Fuck...!" He tried to roll back to his knees, barely making it before the placenta slid out, and, right behind it, something else. Thick dark hair on a small head. Bucky stared down at the small body that slipped out, and he gently lifted the baby girl’s head, when he realized she wasn't breathing.

"Oh no," he whined and lifted the baby, turning her almost upside down in on his arm, face down, and he began patting her back; Tony shivered,

"...Bucky?" He tried to sit up, exhausted, "...what? A...oh...oh god..!" He whined, clutching the baby boy to his chest. The tiny baby in Bucky's arms didn't make a sound, "The cord...the cord's around her neck!" Bucky quickly removed it, being very careful so as to not choke her anymore. Tony panicked, shaking, "She's not breathing, Bucky! She's not breathing!" He whimpered.

"Hold on," he went back to trying the swats, but it wasn't working. "I'm going to try CPR!" Tony whined, shifting, the second placenta sliding free, considerably smaller.

"Fuck...help her!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Jamie didn't know what to do as he fluttered around them. Bucky laid her down on her back, and he gently tilted her head back, giving her small breaths, and he did quick chest compressions. The baby choked, spitting up fluid, then gasped in a breath and gave a wailing cry. Tony grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. "Oh godohgodohgodohgod!" Bucky looked at the baby, frowning at how quickly she was taken from him, but he couldn't blame Tony. The baby whined loudly and she pressed her face against his chest; Tony pressed his nipple into her mouth, shaking, "...fuck...oh god..." He lay his forehead against Bucky's. Bucky sighed and he nuzzled him, wrapping an arm around him. She continued to cry, her mouth making the right movements, but she was too weak to latch on and suckle. Bucky helped their newest son latch on to the other nipple, who was having no problems; Tony whimpered, reaching to squeeze his chest as best he could until some milk squirted into her mouth. She sputtered a little, but the milk went down her throat. She started making grunting sounds, her mouth wide open for more.

"Let me see her, Tony, I need to cut her cord," Bucky said softly. The sub growled low under his breath, holding her close,

"No!" The omega ground out between clenched teeth; Bucky growled in response,

"Then turn her a little, she can't have it attached for too long." Tony slowly turned her, growling defensively when Bucky's hands got close to her narrow belly. "Stop," Bucky growled back at his mate, and he clamped the cord, tied it off, and cut it; Tony pulled her back against him immediately, and Jamie leaned to peer at her,

"She's teeny!" He exclaimed, reaching, but Tony trembled, shifting his body between her and Jamie. The baby gave a rasping cry, and Tony whined, hugging his son closer so he could help her nurse without setting him down. Bucky sighed, and he nuzzled Jamie's head,

"You did a great job helping, thank you. Let mama have some alone bonding time, and later you can come in, then the pack. Go tell everyone it’s a boy and a girl," he smiled, kissing his head again.

"Two babies." Jamie murmured, sounding just like he had when the girls had been born. Tony chewed his lip, stroking his boy, and feeding his girl, focused.

"Francis..." He whispered, "...boy name? You said you had a boy name?" He looked up at Bucky as Bruce stepped into the room.

"Nathaniel," he said, "We'd just call him Nate . . . and Francis," he smiled, motioning for Bruce to come closer slowly. "The girl was choked by the cord," he told the beta, "I resuscitated her."

"...two...I didn't even hear her." Bruce shook his head, "God, she's small...Tony?" Bruce made to touch the baby and Tony growled, low and threatening.

"Yeah, he barely let me cut the cord," Bucky said, deciding it was time to get rid of the soiled blankets. He cleaned his mate up as best he could without getting near the babies, and he put the towels in the hamper; Tony shivered, hugging his new children,

"Tony, please, let me examine her." The sub whined, slowly shifting so that Bruce could see her. "...she's not latched on? Hmm, she may have to be bottle fed."

"No!" Tony snarled, hugging her close again, "I'll feed her! She needs breastmilk and I-!"

"You can still give her breastmilk, Tony, but it just might have to be pumped and bottled, that’s all," he said when he came back in. The girl whined, shivering from the cold air while swallowing the milk on her tongue; Tony grabbed the comforter, pulling it up against his daughter,

"...diapers. I need diapers, and...and warm onesies..." He helped her latch on again, and Bruce sighed,

"She's very small, if she doesn't eat enough...she could die."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Bruce, if she doesn't get fed enough, I'll get Peter's pump," Bucky mumbled before going to get the requested items. Tony growled,

"I'll take care of her, I will!" He snapped, hugging her tight, "She'll b-be fine!" Bucky sighed, and grabbed two diapers, and two onesies.

"They might be a bit small on Nate," he said, coming over. "Can I diaper them?" he asked softly, just wanting to be a part of the newborns’ first moments more. Tony shuddered,

"What if she gets cold, or she's hungry, or-?" He whined, slowly letting Bucky take the boy.

"I'm not taking them out of the room," he said, smiling down at the little boy as he carried him over to the changing tables. "Hey, little one," he nuzzled him, bonding with him as he diapered and clothed him. Tony slowly pinned Francis's diaper on, and bundled her up in a long sleeved onesie, with gloves for her little hands, and socks for her little feet. He settled a hat over her thick dark hair.

"...bond...bond her while...while she tries to nurse?" Tony asked, holding her against his chest again. Bucky came back over, and he placed the young pup on the bed, so he could sleep. He then scooted closer to Tony, and he nuzzled his head gently against Francis's,

"Hey baby," he rubbed a hand gently over her clothed back and legs. Tony fought the urge to growl, this was his mate, his love, and his baby's father. Slowly, he pulled Nate to his chest. Bucky smiled when he was done bonding, and he helped his mate lay down and get comfortable with the two new pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let us know how you're all liking it so far.   
> The next chapter will start in a weird spot because I needed to get one up.


	31. Internal Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter dealing with the new additions.

"...she can't die...she _can't_...." Tony whispered. Bucky made Tony look at him,

"I saved her once already, no way in hell are we losing her now, she's a fighter," He grinned, and kissed him; Tony shuddered, tears in his eyes,

"...fuck...I'm tired..." He whispered, but he couldn't sleep, he had to protect the babies.

"Trust me to protect them," The alpha said, smoothing his mate’s hair back.

"...I'm trying...but...she smells like..." Tony whined, the baby smelled as if she was dying.

"Try to feed her a little more," He nuzzled his mate, and he came up behind him, so Tony could lean on his chest. The sub shifted,

"...he needs to sleep..." Tony mumbled, holding Nate to his chest too. "She can't latch on...I knew she was in there..." Tony lifted her up, nuzzling her sweetly.

"You did?" he asked, watching Nate’s eyes slide shut, and Francis was pushing on Tony's chest, her lips still moving weakly, wanting more milk but unable to access it. Tony moved Nate into Bucky's arm,

"...I felt it...that it was a girl..." He mumbled, squeezing his chest until milk dribbled into her mouth. She squeaked, and swallowed hungrily, squirming a little. Bucky held the boy gently in his arms, slipping a hat upon his head,

"But you couldn't sense the alpha male?"

"...no." Tony muttered, "That's not...I just _felt_  like there was a girl." He grunted, helping her drink more milk.

"Oh . . ." Bucky nodded, watching the baby girl try to latch on and suckle herself. Tony shivered, holding her closer, his hand on his chest to push the milk out. Her hand bumped into his, and she wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky. Tony whined,

"My pretty girl..." He shivered, eyes locked on her hands. Bucky smiled, and he laid down against Tony's leg, letting Nate sleep on his chest. She squeaked softly, as if still trying to call out to her mother for help, still in the womb. Tony curled on his side, holding her close, "Shh, I've got you, darling." He lifted her up to kiss her face, breathing her breath and checking her throat. Scooting her back down, he pressed his nipple into her mouth again. She squirmed until she was tucked in the warmth of his arm, and she whined as she struggled to pull milk from him. Since there was already a flow from Tony using his fingers, she was able to get the milk by hardly suckling. Tony stroked her back with his free hand, "My sweet girl...I'm so sorry..." _Internal error resolved._  Flashed across his eyes, and Tony choked.

"What is it?' Bucky asked, touching his mate’s unoccupied arm.

"...Extremis...it...it's been saying 'internal error' for...for the last two months...it just said...it was resolved." Tony whispered, _Female fetus rescued._  "...oh god...it was...extremis was telling me she was in danger...it was telling me, that's why I knew there was a girl..."

"Oh, wow . . ." Bucky smiled, nuzzling his mate, "I bet it was Extremis that did its best to save her," he said. Tony shuddered,

"...yeah..." He breathed, "But...is she saved...?"

"We'll do our absolute best," The alpha said softly.

"Does...what's...what if she...what if _they_  both have...extremis in...?" He shivered, "Jarvis...can you tell me if...?"

_"Neither child has the extremis code, sir."_  The alpha let out a sigh of relief when the AI spoke,

"They'll be okay, they'll make it." Bucky murmured as Francis fell asleep on Tony’s nipple, her eyes closed, and her breath warm on his skin. Tony slowly shifted her into the crook of his arm, laying back,

"...him...need him...?" The omega murmured; Bucky lifted Nate carefully, and pressed him into Tony's other arm,

"When you wake up, we need to allow some visitors," The alpha said. Tony's chest vibrated with his growl,

"No. No one's coming in! What if she gets sick, or they drop her, or-?"

"Tony," he said, petting him. "They won’t drop her, or make her sick . . . they just want to bond with her. A small touch, get her familiarized with the pack . . . it might even make her stronger, to know she has a strong family behind her."

“But…!” Tony trembled, "Dangerous...I...she's...and...!"

"Since when has anyone in our pack ever been dangerous?” He asked seriously, "Trust your pack." Tony's chest heaved,

"...I do, I...it's...I'm afraid..." The omega whimpered,

"You have no reason to fear," he said, kissing him softly. "I will make sure everyone washes their hands, and they won’t hold her, just touch her, a hand, her cheek. . ." he hummed as Tony hugged his children softly,

"....I just..."

“She has to meet the pack," The alpha hummed, and gently rubbed a thumb over Francis's ear.

"I don't want her to, not yet..." Tony whimpered, "She's...too vulnerable..."

"Okay . . . I'll talk to Thor," he grumbled, since he didn't really have any authority over a situation concerning the pack; Tony yawned as Bucky pulled the blankets up to his waist.

"I love you," He said, and he kissed Tony, and his two newborns, before leaving the bedroom. Tony whined,

"Wait! You said you'd protect us-!" The omega cried, panicking; Bucky slowly closed the door behind him, and came back over to the bed, wrapping his arms around Tony.

"I will always protect you. I-I'm sorry, I'm not used to being at the bottom of the pack still. Right now, you are my top concern, and the newborns," Bucky nodded. Tony swallowed,

"..then why were you leaving?"

"Because I wanted to check up on our other kids, talk to Thor, and make sure Steve and Clint were okay, but that can wait." Bucky pressed his nose against Tony's throat, humming happily. The sub relaxed slowly,

"...I'm too tired to protect them..."

"I'm here, I won’t leave," he said, slowly wrapping his arm around Tony, gently touching the pups; the omega slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep. Bucky hummed, and watched over them.

Francis was startled awake by Nate's hungry cries, and she started whining on her own, but she was too weak and tired to keep protesting . . . and her scent was not improving. Tony trembled, trying to get her to latch on while Nate suckled hungrily at his other nipple.

"You can do it, baby girl...come on..." Tony breathed, but she whined weakly, unable to latch on. Bucky was sitting up, feeling stressed, by the scent of death.

"Let me get Bruce in here, let him help, please?' He asked. Tony shuddered,

"No! No...I...I don't wanna have her around people...!" He whimpered, "...I...if she can't suckle she can't nurse off a bottle, either..." He whimpered, tucking her right against his bare chest. "She just needs...Jarvis, turn up the heat..."

"Maybe Bruce can give us new techniques . . . or if you want to do some research on this kind of thing in your head, she's not the first premature baby on the planet," he said. Francis flexed her fingers, looking up at her brother. Tony held her closer, kissing her head,

"...oh, Franky, it's...it's gonna be okay, I've got you...maybe....maybe....an IV...?" He whispered.

"Let me get Bruce . . . ," he said, getting up. "We'd need him for the IV anyway if it comes to that." Tony nodded slowly,

"...shh,,,Franky, shh..." He nuzzled her face as Nate nursed strongly. "I'll...when he's done, you take him and...and I'll feed her some more..."

"Okay," he said, closing the door behind him. He gave all his kids big hugs, and went to go find Bruce. Jamie and his siblings gathered close to Tony's door, and tried to peak in.

"Mama?" Jamie called out softly, "Can we please come in?"

Bucky ran down to where Steve was watching over Clint, and Bruce was doing a check up. "Bruce . . ." He stopped when he saw Clint. The omega rolled his eyes,

"I'm fine, Brucey here fixed me up."

"You're..." Bruce shook his head, "What do you need, Bucky? How's...Francis?"

"Not well," The alpha said, shaking his head. "She can't nurse, and she smells . . . smells like death," he whined; Bruce tensed,

"...can't nurse, okay, I'll...an IV? I'm not sure." He gathered what he might need, "She's old enough not to have to be in an incubator...twins are often born at eight months." Bucky nodded,

"Nate seems fine . . . it’s just Francis."

"Lead the way." Bruce glanced back at Clint, their pack couldn't handle the strain of two deaths right then. Clint gave Bruce a weak thumbs up, letting him know he was okay. Bucky nodded and quickly ran back to his bedroom.

 

Tony was shaking, holding his new babies close against his chest, "...kids, please! Please go out, Francis isn't strong...please!" The omega exclaimed, and Bucky growled,

"I did not give you permission to enter! I know you're worried, but I'll tell you when it’s okay!" he snarled, his teeth bared slightly as he ushered them out. The kids whined, piling on the couches, and Tony sniffled, hugging his babies.

"Okay...Tony? Can I see her?" Bruce knelt on the edge of the bed, "Please?"

"...I.." Tony swallowed thickly, "I..." Slowly, he let Bruce take her, but he leaned and stared at her, keeping close.

"I'm just gonna weigh her, then..." Bruce settled the weakly crying baby into the scale, "..five and a half pounds..." Bucky closed the door, and he came over to inspect, lifting Nate into his arms.

"Wow . . ."

"Okay," Bruce gently unbuttoned her onesie, checking her ribs, but Tony started growl, "Okay, calm down, I'll stop." Bucky let out a long sigh, and he nuzzled Tony, rewarding him for being a good mother. Francis shivered at the touch of his cold fingers, and she started crying a little louder, before they staggered off again, she just wasn't strong enough; Tony tried to grab her, shaking, "Tony, it's okay. Hold on." Bruce settled the IV bag onto the headboard where it would drip properly. "She'll cry, Tony, but...she won't make it otherwise." The sub whined, reaching to hold her tiny hand once Bruce removed her onesie.

"..shh, Franky....shhh..." He whimpered as Bruce readied the needle. Bucky started to growl, but he knew this was for his daughter’s own good. When the needle pushed in, she jumped and let out the loudest cry she'd managed yet, tears falling down her face, but she only seemed so much more exhausted. Tony cried out with her, whimpering, "Franky, oh Franky, come here...!" But Bruce was gently taping the IV in place,

"Okay, keep her warm, against your skin." Bruce said softly, letting Tony take her and snuggle down, "There's...that's all we can do, we just have to wait and see...keep nursing her, it makes stronger bonds." Tony nodded, holding her against his bare skin.

"Shh, my darling, my sweet girl...” She whimpered and kicked her feet a little in protest to the needle, but it was only another minute until she was fast asleep again. Tony tucked her close, being careful of the IV tubing, and stroked her head. "...what do I do?" He whispered, "My sweet girl...how's...how's Clint?" He lifted his gaze to Bucky's face as Bruce packed up his kit.

"Thank you, Bruce," Bucky nuzzled him, and let the beta go. "Clint seemed to be okay, he was being a little goofy."

"...yeah." Tony whispered, "...can I have Nate, please?" Bucky nodded, and passed the young boy over, who had gotten very freaked out by the loud crying; Tony let him latch on, calming him down, "...in a few hours, you can take him out to bond for...for a minute."

"Thank you," Bucky smiled, kissing his head. The sub scooted down into the bedding, trying to keep his baby girl warm. Bucky grabbed some of the old baby blankets they had, and he gently put one on top of each pup. The omega blinked tiredly up at him,

"...thanks." He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at his newest children. Bucky laid down next to him and he yawned,

"Sleep time . . ." The alpha murmured, and Tony nodded slowly, it was late, and he was exhausted,

"...d'n't f'rg't...you gotta...be Santa..."

"I won’t," he murmured, and he took an hour long nap before getting up to go see if the kids were asleep.

They were curled together on the couch, Danny in a protective position, yet fast asleep. Bucky smiled and he yawned, going to go put the blasted suit on, the bagful of presents was shoved in his closet. Tony watched him with tired eyes,

"...I meant to help..." He whispered.

"I know you did, we'll have to have mommy sleep with Santa Claus another night," he said, pulling the red outfit on, and he shoved a pillow in his belly. Tony snorted,

"..you know...parents don't usually dress up...good luck..." He murmured, making sure his son was wrapped up before he shifted Francis against his chest. Bucky finished by putting gloves on to hide his metal hand, and he walked out into the living room with the bag full of toys; Danny stirred, then immediately clenched his eyes shut, pretending he hadn't seen. Bucky smiled, and went back to putting the gifts under. When he was done, he drank most of the milk, ate the cookies, and grabbed the celery and carrots for the "reindeer".

 

It was Myra that climbed into their bed the next morning, her new dolly and drawing kit in hand, frantically signing,

_"Mommy, mommy!"_  Tony stirred,

"Ah! Myra, be careful!" His body ached, and Francis was starting to cry, a wheezing sound. Bucky groaned and he grabbed Myra, smiling at her.

_"What did you get?"_  He signed,

_"Santa brought me a dolly! And draw...drawing stuff!"_  Myra's signs were big and excited as Tony sat up. _"I meet the new...little siblings!"_

_"That's awesome, Myra,"_ Bucky hugged her and kissed her head. _"Not right now, maybe you can meet them later, why don't you go draw your new siblings a picture?"_ he suggested, making her leave; Myra whined, making sad motions with her hands. Bucky gave her another hug, _"_ _Let mommy wake up, and then we'll see, okay? He's still tired from giving birth._ _"_  She slowly ambled out, head down. Tony shuddered, curling back around the new babies; he let Nate latch on, then held Francis to his nipple, but she barely even tried. Bucky closed the door and he came back over, "No luck?" he frowned,

"...she's w-worse..." Tony still tried, he wouldn't give up on her. Bucky let out a soft whine,

"Okay, I'll go get Bruce, see if he knows anything else, and I'll get you a big breakfast," he said, standing again; Tony was starving, exhausted, and vulnerable. He shuddered when Bucky left, hands shaking as he tried to hold Francis steady. And then, Thor's scent filled the room. Thor walked in, and he slowly came forward,

"Anthony, please allow me to bond with them?" he asked softly. The sub whined, hugging his babies tighter, curling tight around them. Thor stopped, and he stared at the barely visible pups.

Bucky came back with a bowl of quiche, and he growled at Thor,

"I thought you of all people would be able to understand-!" The soldier snapped; Tony's chest was heaving, and he had Francis closest to him, her weak little body right against him; he was so afraid, so afraid she would get hurt or sick. "Get out of here," Bucky pushed at Thor, trying to kick him out of his room. The demigod growled low in his throat,

"I must bond them, James, move aside!" Tony tugged the blankets higher, trying to hide his babies beneath it.

"No!" Bucky snarled, pushing him harder, "They're sick! I'm bringing Nate out in a little bit. We're doing this on Tony’s terms though!" he snarled angrily. Thor towered over the other alpha,

"You will sit down on that bed and stop fighting me!" He snapped, "I will not harm them." Bucky struggled with the order,

"I know you won't harm them, but Tony doesn't even want his own kids to touch them," he growled, "I won't let you pass, you'll have to knock me out," he snarled, holding his ground. Thor sighed,

"I do not wish to, but as pack alpha I must bond them. It will give them more strength." But Tony was shaking with low growls as the dom straightened up, balling his fists. "Bucky, stand down." Bucky clenched his fists,

"No, I promised to protect my family, even if it means from you," he said, at war with himself. He knew the bond between his pups and the alpha would give them strength, but Tony wasn’t ready for it. Thor bowed his head,

"I do not wish to render you unconscious, for you would be unable to protect until you had woken."

"Then leave, you will bond with them, but it will be on Tony’s terms," he said, clenching his jaw. Thor shook his head, ignoring the angry growls from Tony's bared teeth. It took one swift swing of Thor's fist to knock Bucky out cold; the sub on the bed keened, gathering the babies to his chest and stumbling out of the bed. Francis let out a soft whimper at being jostled, the IV pulling at her arm. Thor held up a hand,

"Calm down, Anthony, no one is going to hurt you." The omega stared at his mate, laying still on the ground, and backed into the corner beside the bed, making sure the IV line wasn't kinked or pulling. Thor walked forward, "I won't hurt you," he said again, as his fingers brushed the pups’ faces. Tony growled, snarling at the alpha, and putting the babies between him and the wall. Thor gently turned Tony around, touching the pups again, but the sub was panicking, tears sliding down his cheeks as he snarled and snapped at Thor's fingers. Suddenly, Clint was there, and he pulled Thor’s hands away.

"How DARE you?!" he barked at the alpha, and punched him in the jaw; Thor stumbled backward,

"Clint, it is necessary." He said calmly, though Tony had sunk to the floor, sobbing over his crying pups.

"To scare the shit out of an omega!? Pack bonding can wait," he snarled, "I don't want to see you near Tony’s room again until I say so!" Thor huffed,

"I've already bonded them." He grunted, stepping out. Tony whimpered, his whole body shaking,

"...she...she's...!" He sobbed, nuzzling his infants, their keening cries full of fear. Clint shuddered and he turned back to Tony, he was full of exhaustion,

"Get back in bed Tony...Steve and I will protect your bedroom door." Tony shuddered,

"...Bucky...Bucky's...just...!" He whimpered, slowly pushing to his feet.

"I can't lift him...," Clint panted, and he settled for putting a pillow under the alpha’s head. Tony curled into the bedding, still shaking with anxiety. Clint sighed, and he left the room, gripping at his sore chest. It was Steve who gently lifted Bucky into bed a moment later,

"....tell...tell Clint th-thank you." Tony whispered, trembling. Steve nodded, and quickly left to check on his mate, to make sure he was okay, while Bucky lay limp beside Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. Please comment to let us know what you think. What are you predictions? What do you think will happen next?


	32. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and the pack does what they think is best.

"...Tony says thank you," Steve murmured, lifting Clint into his lap as he stepped into the living room; Clint nodded and nuzzled Steve,

"Okay...I'm sorry I left the bed, I knew something was wrong....." At Clint’s words, the alpha inhaled sharply through his nose,

"...the baby smells dead." He mumbled, hugging Clint closer, "...god, he's already too attached...it's...it's going to be awful."

"I know," he whined loudly, "I want to help that pup...but Tony won't let anyone bond with her, you should have seen how petrified he was when Thor knocked Bucky out."

"...god...that's..." Steve's eyes widened, "...I know why. Why he won't let us bond her."

"Why?" Clint asked, staring up at his alpha’s face,

"...he's afraid she's going to die, he's trying to spare us the pain of...of that type of bond loss.” Clint whined loudly and he nuzzled his mate,

"I'll talk to him...we’re a pack, we should all be there for him and the pup, no matter what." Steve sighed, stroking Clint's back,

"...let him be for a while, he already feels so powerless...Bucky said he hasn't even considered extremis for the pup, which means he...he doesn't think extremis is complete. Or he would do what it took to save her."  _ And you. _ The words hung unspoken in the air between them. Clint bit his lip, and he sighed,

"I know you don't want to hear this...but I made a will...it's not official until you sign off on it," he replied softly; Steve's entire body tensed, and he started to tremble.

"...sh...show...it to me...next week..."

"Okay," he gave Steve the tightest hug he could manage,

"...you should rest with the kids. I'll stay guarding the door."

"Okay," he nodded, and kissed him softly. "Should I tell the kids what happened to me?"

"...we have to tell them soon." Steve muttered, pulling him into one last kiss. Thor watched them from the kitchen, where he and Bruce were preparing Christmas dinner. Bruce looked over at Thor,

"Are you alright?"

"...fine." Thor murmured, "However, I have these apples that have been in the cupboard awhile, might we make a cobbler or some such thing for the adults?"

"Oh, uh, sure, I don't see why not, Jarvis, can you get me a recipe for Apple cobbler?" he asked, going to the cupboard.

_"Yes sir."_  Jarvis replied, the recipe coming up on the screen; Thor kissed Bruce's hair,

"I am going to pass out a few gifts." Bruce smiled and nodded. He put the last tray of cookies in the oven before going to start the cobbler.

 

Tony drifted, exhausted by the panic he had felt. He jerked awake every few seconds to check on Francis while Nate suckled happily at his milk.

"...gonna..be okay..." The sub lied softly, "My pretty babies..." Francis was breathing slowly, which was a very bad sign...Tony sat up, eyes wide, "...Franky?" He whined, "Steve! STEVE!" He screamed, lifted her into his arm and nuzzling her face, "Franky, you're okay, you're okay, j-just stay right...stay with me...!" He whimpered. Steve ran in, and he looked at the small baby, his heart clenched,

"Try tilting her head back a little, to help her get air easier.” The alpha attempted, and Tony whimpered,

"H-hold Nate? Please?" He shuddered, trying to maneuver his daughter with one hand. The alpha nodded, and took the small boy, holding him in his arm, gently bonding with him.

"Tony.... I know you’re being protective of them right now...but she has a higher chance of survival if she bonds with the pack," he said. The sub gently tilted Francis's head back, listening to her breathe,

"...no. I don't..I can't let..."

"Tony, how long has it been since she's eaten?" he asked softly. "She's going to die if we don't try..." Tony shuddered,

"She's eating! Bruce is feeding her with the IV! She's nursing, too! I don't know what else to do except what I'm already-!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt her breathing even out. Slowly, he nudged her mouth against his nipple. She didn't try, she was focusing all of her attention on just breathing. Steve looked at Tony sadly,

"You know she needs the nutrients, that her IV is not enough..." The blond murmured as Bucky started to come around, a hand coming up to touch his head. Tony sobbed over his baby, trembling,

"I'm t-trying! I'm squeezing the...the milk out for her, I'm-!" He whined, "I can't give her a bottle, she won't be able to suck off of it either...!"

"Let the pack bond with her," he said, staring at him. "We'll have everyone wash their hands so she doesn't get sick." Bucky sat up, groaning,

"Steve?" he asked as Tony shook his head hard,

"I can't! I _can't_!" He cried, stroking her tiny head, her little fingers, "I can't....her...her siblings will want....and I can't...let them...!" Steve sighed, turning to Bucky,

"Thor cold-cocked you." He explained, "But Clint made him go out...we need the pack to bond with Francis and Nate, Bucky. She won't make it without it." Bucky cursed, and he took Tony’s hand gently,

"Tony, this is our last option," he hissed from his pounding headache. "We’ll monitor the kids when they come in, they won't play with them..."

"That's not-!" Tony sobbed, "If she d-dies they'll experience it...they'll...they'll feel...!"

"We're a pack, were supposed to support each other, through the good and bad," Bucky and Steve gave him a smile.

"They're _children_!" Tony choked, "They're...they're young, they won't understand-!" Bucky wrapped his arms around him,

"We can save this baby..."

"...what if we can't?!" Tony cried, "What if we can't and everyone...everyone has to...to feel that...?!" Steve gently lifted Francis out of Tony's arms, kissing her tiny nose.

"Hello, Franky."

"Then at least we tried," Bucky nuzzled Tony, and he picked Nate up off the bed. Francis yawned softly, shivering a little since she was pulled away from her warm source; Steve gently unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her against his warm skin. He held a blanket around her back, letting Bucky take Nate, so that he, Steve, could get the IV bag. Tony's legs shook with fatigue as he struggled into underwear with a thick pad, and a pair of pajamas pants.

"...give her back...!" He whined, reaching for her, but Steve slowly shook his head, and carried her out to the warm living room. Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony, and he took the quiche,

"Come on, let's eat some food," he said, helping his mate walk out behind Steve. Tony leaned into his side for support,

"...I need her back...please...please..."

"I know, you'll have her back," Bucky said, and he eased Tony into his lap once he was seated, and he pressed a spoonful of quiche to his mate’s mouth. Myra came running over when she realized what Steve had in his arms. Tony pushed the spoon away, chest heaving,

"...give them back...give them back!" Bucky slipped Nate into his mate’s arm,

"It's okay," The alpha hummed. The other kids came over, and started to gently pet the little girl. They didn't linger, they could smell the death over her, and soon they came over to Nate to bond with him. Tony trembled, stretching, trying to keep his eyes on Francis. Myra stayed right by the baby girl, signing questions at Steve, then nuzzling Francis's face and touching her tiny hands. Francis looked at Myra, and she squeezed her sister’s finger softly, not wanting to let go. Myra climbed into Steve's lap, laying her head alongside Francis's back.

_"Sister,"_  She signed one handed. Steve smiled, and he watched her look around with big beautiful blue eyes. Myra kissed her tiny fingers, _"My sister. I keep her safe, teach her to sign. Pretty hands, good for signing."_  Clint came over and he smiled,

_"You’re going to be such a good big sister, Myra,"_  he signed, before reaching down to touch Francis. Tony trembled harder every time someone touched her, especially Peter, who gently lifted her onto his own chest, and stroked her hair and gave her soft praises.

After another 20 minutes, she started to protest, her face getting red as she squirmed, too tired to cry. Tony took her immediately, growling at anyone who tried to stop him. Bucky helped Tony back down into a chair, and he kissed his head.

"Such a good mother," he praised again, and nuzzled him. Franky relaxed once she was back in his arms, smelling his scent, and her mouth opened in hunger. Tony settled her against his chest, fixing her blanket, then started to squeeze the milk into her mouth as Bucky took Nate. She moaned and grunted, wrapping her mouth around his fingers, trying to latch on; Tony settled the nipple into her mouth and whimpered in relief when she gave a suck. They were small, weak sucks, and she only nursed for maybe five minutes before she fell asleep. Tony and Bucky cried in relief though, it was a big improvement. The sub shuddered, kissing her forehead and hugging her against him. Bucky came back with a bowl of warm quiche again, and he nuzzled Tony's head. "I want you to eat, and then nap," he grunted, "No arguing." Tony shuddered,

"What if she stops breathing, or-?!"

"I will watch her while you sleep," The alpha said, rings under his eyes from exhaustion and from being knocked out. He held a spoonful of food to his mate’s mouth. Tony took it slowly,

"..no, you need sleep."

"I'll sleep later," he said, putting more food on the spoon. The sub sighed, and ate more bites. Bucky smiled once the food was gone, and then he laid a blanket over Tony’s waist, and he reclined the chair his mate was in, making sure him and the babies were comfortable; Tony shifted, settling Nate down to sleep. "Good night," The alpha smiled, nuzzling him. The omega hugged his daughter and son close, slipping into sleep, though it was only noon, while Danny curled against his side. Bucky smiled, and petted Danny's hair before going into the kitchen, "Oh, apple cobbler?" He asked Bruce, seeing him taking it out of the oven,

"Yep," The beta murmured, "She's a lot better." He nodded toward Tony's sleeping daughter.

"I know. She's a fighter," he smiled, proud of his daughter. Bruce nodded in agreement, and set the cobbler aside to cool.

"Dinner is at five." The beta said softly, changing the subject.

"Do you want me to cook? You've been doing it all morning. You've got some presents that need opening," Bucky offered with a smile,

"I'm alright. Just the turkey and ham left now."

"Okay," The alpha nodded, and walked back into the common room where his kids were. "What did Santa get you guys?" Jamie beamed, but it was stilted, worried,

"I got new screwdrivers!"

"Art stuff." Danny yawned from Tony's side, as Anya held up a set of raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy books with dolls.

"Wow," he smiled as Steve's and Thor’s kids also showed him what they got. "That's some pretty awesome stuff. Do you want to put in one of your new movies?' he asked them, while grabbing Tony's presents, and putting them beside his chair.

"Yeah!" Antonia exclaimed, hugging her Harry Potter box set up.

"Take out the first one and put it in," he smiled at her; she hurried to do so, sliding the bluray into the player. The sound had Tony jerking awake, and Francis giving her first loud cry. Bucky was immediately at their side, and he put a hand on both of their heads, "Shh, we're just watching a movie," he nuzzled his mate. The sub shuddered,

"...it's loud..."

"I'm sorry, Jamie, can you turn the TV down please?” The young sub hurried to comply, and Tony relaxed as he managed to get Francis to latch on again. She grunted around the nipple again, wrapping tiny fingers around his hand, her eyes slowly sliding shut. Tony breathed a relieved sigh, and leaned back, eyes sliding closed. Bucky sighed, and once he was sure they were both back asleep, he plopped himself on the couch beside Steve.

"...how ya holdin' up?" The blond asked tiredly, trying not to sniff as he stroked Clint's hair, just letting his mate submit by his feet. Bucky shrugged,

"Better now, now that she's nursed a little," he said, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, "You?"

"...the timeline is getting shorter." The alpha muttered, scratching the base of Clint's skull until his sub purred.

"I know," he said, rubbing Steve's arm. He didn't know how to comfort his friend. Steve shivered,

"...when it's time...I...I'll be right there, I'll hold him, and..." He shook his head, "C'mere, baby," He pulled Clint into his lap. Clint wrapped his arms around Steve, and buried his face in his alpha's neck, tears making his skin wet; the alpha stroked his back, "Shh..."

"I love you Steve, I love you..." He kissed him again,

"I love you, too." Steve whispered, nuzzling him lovingly. Clint sniffed, and wrapped his arms around Jenny when she crawled into his lap. Her father wrapped his arms around her and Clint, kissing them both on the forehead. Clint smiled and nuzzled them,

"I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, mama." Jenny sniffed her mother worriedly, "...you're sad."

"It's okay," he said, brushing her fingers through her hair, and he started to braid it. Jenny dropped her chin to her chest,

"Okay, mama." Clint kissed her head,

"It's okay baby girl, I'm happy today."

"...okay." Jenny whispered, nuzzling closer.

"I love you," he said, hugging her tight when he was done braiding; Jenny curled close to him, breathing slowly. Clint tried his hardest not to cry, but tears still rolled down his face and into her hair. Jenny whined,

"Mama...what's wrong?" Charlotte's head jerked up, she wasn't stupid, she knew that something was wrong with her mother, but she wasn't sure what. The boys climbed up beside Steve, eyes worried. Clint just shook his head, he didn't want to tell his children that he was dying; Steve's jaw clenched, _Not on Christmas._  He stroked Clint's hair,

"We're just...remembering things."

"Like how tiny you used to be," he smiled, and kissed her forehead. Jenny stared up at him,

"...me?" She giggled, and Charlotte looked away.

"All of you," he smiled, "You were all so tiny, the size of my pinky," he said, reaching to grab Charlie's hand, and he smiled at his two boys. Charlotte shook him off, crossing her arms,

"...I'm going to help Bruce..." She knew Jenny was her mother's favorite; as soon as her little sister had been born, Clint's whole attention had been for Jenny. Clint frowned, and he whined,

"Please Charlie . . ." He held his hand out. The teenager stared at the outstretched hand,

"Why? You have Jenny." She muttered.

"What? Jenny doesn't replace you," he whined. "I’m sorry that you thought that . . . I love you, Charlie.” Charlotte's lip trembled,

"..I wanna help Bruce…"

"O-okay baby," he said, letting her go. She disappeared into the kitchen, head down. Clint tried not to get too upset. Bruce looked at Charlie when she walked in,

"Hey, are you okay?"

"..m'fine." Charlotte muttered, "Can I help with anything?" Bruce hummed,

"Do you want to make some popcorn for the Harry Potter movie?" Charlotte nodded, digging through the cupboards for it. "I made some cookies, would you like one?' He offered to her. Charlie took it slowly,

"...what's wrong with my mom?" She asked, and he sighed,

"I don’t think it's my place to tell you." Charlotte's eyes widened,

"..so...so there _is_  something..." She whispered. Bruce rubbed his hand over his face,

"Charlie . . . I wouldn't worry," He said,

"...you wouldn't? So it's not...he's okay?" Bruce sighed, and he kneeled down next to her,

"We're doing all we can for him . . ." Charlotte's shoulders hunched,

"...right." The beta nodded, and patted her shoulder before standing back up. She dumped bags of popcorn into a bowl, and took it out to Bucky. The alpha smiled,

"Thanks Charlie," he smiled, patting a spot besides him. She sank down, staring unseeing at the movie, until Myra and Anya climbed to sit beside her, signing excitedly. Tonia sat down beside her, and curled against Charlie's side. The young omega girl huffed, and wrapped her arm around Tonia.

"Are you okay?' Tonia asked softly.

"...I'm fine, I have you, don't I?" Charlie tucked her head under Nia's chin. Tonia laughed and nuzzled her, smiling brightly. Tony, partially awake in his chair, blinked at them. How had he missed that? He watched Charlie nuzzle Nia's neck. Nia hummed and wrapped her arms around Charlie, burying her nose in her hair. The omega girl hummed, relaxing against the beta Barnes-Stark. Bucky didn't notice, he was talking to Myra and Anya.

 

A few minutes later, the girls tiptoed away to the bathroom, holding hands. "I...I made you something," Nia whispered, locking the door and pulling a package from beneath her sweatshirt. Charlie blinked, staring at the sudden package,

"For me?” she smiled, reaching out slowly to take it. She ripped the paper off, and opened the box, tears glistening in her eyes; Antonia lifted the beautiful, hand woven collar out,

"Yeah...I made it." A glistening teardrop jewel hung from the middle, and Nia had carefully woven her initials in.

"It’s gorgeous," she smiled and lifted her hair up, so Antonia could put it around her throat. The beta carefully tied the strings,

"And it can get wet, I used a water resistant yarn, and..." she flushed, "You like it?" Charlie blushed and she nodded, rubbing the tears out of her eyes before wrapping her arms around Nia's throat.

"Thank you so much. . ." The young omega whispered; Antonia kissed her cheek,

"I love you." she whispered. Charlie beamed and kissed the corner of her mouth. Nia nuzzled her, "You're worried," She observed. She nodded, and reached up to touch the collar,

"Something’s wrong with my mom . . . and I don’t know what it is," She said quietly. Nia pulled Charlie's head down to her shoulder,

"Yeah...my mom obviously knows, but he won't talk to me about it." she grunted, "Why don't you ask your mom straight up? Take him somewhere alone, and ask him." She shrugged,

"I was going to . . . I didn't know when I good time was. Should I do it today? Or tomorrow when Christmas is over?” She whined.

"When Christmas is over," Antonia stroked her girlfriend's long red curls. "Why don't we focus on what we have tonight." She nodded and leaned her head on Nia's shoulder,

"I love you too."

"I know." Nia murmured with feeling far beyond her twelve years. "I turn thirteen soon, in a few months, and...and we can play with my new baby brother."

"That would be nice," she smiled, "I bet he's really playful, as an alpha."

"I bet he will be, and we're going to be there to play with him! I totally have dibs." Nia returned her smile. Charlie laughed,

"I really want to hold Franky some more, but I don’t think your mom will let anyone hold her for a while."

"She..." Nia looked down, "She smells like she's not gonna..." Charlie hugged her,

"Uncle Tony finally got her to nurse . . . she just might make it."

"Yeah...might..." Nia nuzzled her mate gently, "I just...she's so teeny, and the smell, and how mama is...I dunno."

"We'll give it time," She said, nuzzling her back.

"I am." Nia sighed, "She's awfully cute. I bet...I bet she'll have curly hair.”

"You think so?' She grinned, "Can you imagine her with little baby curls?" She squealed,

"Yeah," Nia chuckled, "And those big lips, she's gonna get...a nursing callous, like Myra!"

"She’s gonna be so pretty," she hummed, and fixed her hair in the mirror; Nia leaned to nuzzle between her shoulders,

"If she makes it." She murmured, before moving to open the door. Charlie nodded and moved to follow Nia out the door. "So...so my dad was gonna take us for dinner tomorrow, but...now that the babies are...maybe we can ask your dad?" Charlie nodded,

"Yeah, I'll ask him," she smiled and bit her lip, "He uh . . . doesn't know were mates . . ." Nia froze, looking at her,

"...you...you didn't tell anyone?" She whispered, they'd been dating for nearly two months, since Charlotte had come to talk to her about the boy who'd broken her heart.

"I told you how he acted with the boy," she whined. "I'll tell him today . . . I don’t want this to be a secret . . . I just got nervous." Antonia's shoulders slumped,

"Is that why you wouldn't hold my hand yesterday?" She swallowed, "I thought the collar would..."

"I want us to have a more serious relationship," She took Tonia's hand, and squeezed it softly. "I'm not taking the collar off.” The omega said fiercely, and Nia gripped her fingers tightly,

"I told Jamie...and Danny...before Thanksgiving."

"They were happy?" she smiled,

"They were." Nia muttered, "I didn't know we weren't telling…"

"It’s okay that you did," She nuzzled Nia's head, "I just . . . need to tell my father," she sighed. Antonia swallowed,

"...I could come with you...we could tell everybody together?" The beta murmured; Charlie hummed,

"Let me tell my dad . . . ‘cause he might get angry. We'll tell everyone else together, okay?" Nia whined,

"But I wanna be there for you if he's mad." The beta insisted, but Char shook her head,

"It'll be fine . . .I’ll go tell him now," she said, walking back into the living room. Antonia hurried after her, but Bucky caught her by the shoulder. Steve looked up at Charlotte as she stepped over to him,

"Honey," He acknowledged.

"C-can I talk to you in the other room, Dad?' She asked, knowing he could see her collar. Steve's eyes locked on the woven cloth, and he slowly stood up. She hunched her shoulders, and walked into an empty bedroom. Steve closed the door behind him,

"I'm hoping you're going to explain that...thing around your neck."

"It’s a collar dad," she huffed, and showed him the initials. "I've been with Tonia for two months. . ." Steve's hands clenched into fists,

"You let her _collar_  you without talking to us?" He gritted out.

"Yes! I did!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I love her!"

"You-Charlie-!" Steve suddenly pulled her into his arms, "....you made a great choice." She tightened up in his arms, her eyes closed tightly, until she realized what he said.

"I uh . . . what?"

"You made a good choice, Char. She's respectful, and kind, and...you did a good job." He set her down slowly, then buried his face in her shoulder, "...sorry I've been so..." He couldn't stand the thought of his actions keeping her from finding the right person for her; he had been terrified that he'd stopped her, and that she would miss years with the love of her life, like he had. She smiled and gave him a big hug,

"Thank you for understanding," she hummed, and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you, Charlie...I really do." Steve whispered, "I'm sorry for...for how I treated you before...it took some time for me to...adjust." Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It’s okay, I'm just glad you're not mad now."

"Don't get me wrong, I wish you'd told me sooner." Steve muttered, "But...just be careful, Char, just be careful with your heart." He let her go, sighing. She nodded, and placed her hand on her heart.

"I know, I like her a lot though,"  She smiled, and then her expressions softened. "Dad . . . what’s going on with mama?" Steve closed his eyes,

"...stay here, darling, I'll send him in to you." He whispered, kissing her cheek; a moment later, Clint was stepping through the door.

"...mama." Charlotte whispered, twisting her fingers together. Clint sat down on the bed, and he patted the spot next to him. She slowly sank to sit beside him,

"...what's happening, mama? Why is...why is everyone so...?"

"Charlie . . . When I was growing up, there wasn't heat suppressants like there are today. I was on the streets, doing odd jobs . . . and so I took what I could get. Baby blues were the cheapest things on the market . . . but they did horrible things to the tissue lining around your arteries and your heart," he said. "I took it for years until Tony took me in and invented a new pill, and at the time I had just become pregnant with you," He smiled, "I had my first heart attack . . . and then I had a few more minor ones, and then the accident with the bomb . . ." he closed his eyes and rubbed his chest. "My heart is very weak now." Charlotte's knuckles were white, her fingers clenched together,

"...your...your heart is...so...so...what does...what does that mean?" Clint pulled her tight against his chest.

"There's nothing anyone can do . . . I only have a few months left." The older omega murmured, and Charlie jerked,

"....what?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes, "...a few months left to what?!" She cried, surging to her feet.

"Charlie," he whined, wanting to hold her. "I'm sorry . . . I-I don’t _want_  to die…" Clint said softly, and Charlotte's eyes widened,

"You're..you're _DYING_?!" She screamed, backing away, tears pouring down her cheeks, "NO! _NO_!"

"I'm sorry," he said, really feeling like he was letting his family down now. "This is against my power." Charlotte gripped her hair, shaking hard,

"No...no, mama, no...oh god...no!" She slid to her knees, hugging herself, "...uncle Tony-uncle Bruce-!" She sobbed, "There has to be something...!" Clint slowly came forward, wanting to hold her, comfort her,

"There isn't . . . I'm sorry." The archer whispered, Charlotte pressed up into Clint's arms,

"No, mama, no...! No..!" She sobbed, trembling. Clint hugged her tightly,

"If there was something, I'd do it in a heartbeat, baby," he nuzzled her. Charlotte clutched at him, shaking like a leaf,

"Oh god...oh god...!"

"I love you so much baby girl," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You can't die! You can't-!" Char cried, shuddering and gripping Clint's shirt. Clint just pulled her tighter against his chest, tears falling down his face, he didn't want to leave his family behind. . . Charlotte stayed curled in her mother's lap for hours, just crying silently. It was the first time Clint had held her in years. Clint rocked her softly,

"I'm sorry I made you think you weren't nearly as good as Jenny. . ." Charlie shook her head, still holding onto Clint's shirt,

"....I'm not..I'm...the mess up...Jenny and the boys are...are the good kids...because...because Daddy is...is really their daddy..."

"What? Steve is your daddy, no matter what, he raised you, he put band-aids on you when you got hurt, you were never HIS daughter," He snorted angrily. "You are not a mess up, just because you aren't his by blood. You're his by love, and that's what matters." Charlie shook her head,

"....no...no...I'm someone else's, and...and that's why you love Jenny more...and the boys..." Clint shook his head and he hugged her tighter,

"Charlie, I can't believe you'd even think that. . ." he cried, "Have I failed you that much? To make you think I favored any of you? I love all of you, no matter what, no matter who your daddy is, you are _my_  baby." Charlotte shook her head,

"No...you didn't...do it to be mean…or...or on purpose.." She shuddered, "S'not your fault..."

"I didn't mean to do it at all!" he said, burying his face in her shoulder. "Fuck, I love you so much, I love you . . ."

"I know, mommy..." Char whispered, "But she's better..."

"She is not BETTER than you, you hear me?" he growled, "And you are not better than her! You are both perfect just the way you are!" Charlie shuddered,

"...but Steve's her real daddy...and Steve's better than...my daddy…" She shook her head, pulling away, "It's not important...."

"And Steve is _your_  daddy," he kissed her head. "It is important, Steve has always been your daddy."

"It's not important..." Char whispered, "You don't understand..." She slowly pulled away, "...you're...you're going to..."

"It is important . . . I'm trying to understand," he said, pulling at his hair. Charlotte trembled,

"...no...it's not important, it's...because you're going to....you're going to die...and..."

"So what if I'm going to die?! I want to make you happy!" Charlie flinched,

"...you can't...be...because you're dying..." Clint’s lip trembled, and he dropped his head, his entire body shaking. Charlotte pressed her face to his chest, but she wouldn't hurt him anymore, she would try not to show how much it hurt, how upset and terrified she was. Clint pressed his face into her hair,

"Please believe me . . . I love you," The blond cried.

"I love you, mama." She whispered, hugging him tight as a knock sounded on the door.

"Baby?" Steve asked softly, "It's...it's dinner time." Clint looked up and nodded. He then wiped the tears off of his daughter’s face, and he kissed her cheeks.

"Go get ready for dinner, I'll be there in a minute.” Clint breathed, and she hesitated,

"...okay..." Slowly, Char hurried off to the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking it? It's looking up, I promise. Breathe deep and dive into the next chapter which is short, but good and will be posted today. Please comment, let us know how it's going for you lovely people reading!


	33. Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short for a reason. It was the right spot for the chapter to end. I'm editing the next few chapters for you lovelies right now.

Clint sniffed and he rubbed his eyes, wishing his daughter didn't have such horrible thoughts Steve slowly lifted Clint into his arms,

"...hey." The alpha murmured. Clint shivered   
and he buried his face into Steve's chest.

"She doesn't think she's important Steve...she thinks I like the other kids over her, I fucking failed, Steve!" he sobbed. He knew Tony had been wrong. Steve stroked his hair,

"I'm sure that's not true, honey. I don't think you failed."

"She thought she wasn't special because you aren't her biological father," he cried, "Fucking Coulson, ruining my daughter’s life even now..." Steve blinked,

"What?" He shook his head, "I'll talk to her, we'll set this straight."

"I-I know I haven't been a great mother, especially this last few years what with the bomb and the heart attacks,  but I never thought she would have interpreted that as she did....I tried so hard to love all of them."

"...honey," Steve sighed, kissing him softly, "...it's alright, it's...it's going to be okay." Clint whined into the kiss,

"What if she doesn't understand before I leave?" he asked softly.

"Then I'll make sure she understands." Steve promised. Clint nodded and he nuzzled him,

"Fuck..."

"No, shh, it's...it's going to be fine." Clint tried to calm down, but it was hard.

"I'm so tired now..." Steve lifted him up,

"Come on, let's go have dinner. Anything you want tonight."

"Yeah?" He smiled weakly. "You know I like your burgers..." Steve snorted, but there was a sadness in his eyes,

"...I don't know if we have the stuff. I'll see. But Bruce made a wonderful spread."

"I'm sure whatever Bruce made is fine," he said, wrapping his arm around Steve. "I love you."

"No, if you want a burger, you'll have a burger. And...and no more...diet." Clint's jaw shook, and he nodded, knowing exactly what his mate was doing.

"Okay..." he whined; Steve frowned,

"...that doesn't make you happy?"

"It does, oh god it does, but...it feels like the end," he choked on a whine. Steve shuddered,

"No! No...it's not the end, Clint...it's...the diet didn't help, so...so you shouldn't keep it up, because it makes you unhappy." He hugged Clint to his chest, he didn't know what he would do without his husband. Clint hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Can we do handjobs tonight?" he asked, not well enough for penetrative sex

"Yeah, baby," Steve murmured, "Yes."

"Thank you," he shivered, enjoying being held.

 

Franky was a bit more responsive at dinner time, suckling with hardly any help. Her mother stroked her hair, gentle and calm, for the first time since her birth.

"My sweet girl..." The omega murmured softly; Bucky was sitting nearby, watching them happily.

"What would you like to eat, Tony?" he asked softly. The sub looked up,

"Uh..." He was still incredibly achy from the birth, and shouldn't have been out of bed. Bucky rubbed his arm softly,

"Maybe some soup?" The alpha offered, and Tony slowly nodded,

"...I guess." He shifted Nate and Franky, trying to relax. The alpha smiled and went to go heat it up. Tony huffed, he _wanted_  to eat ham and turkey, but that wasn't really an option. Bucky came back with turkey soup, made from the turkey stock with bits of turkey inside of it.

"Open wide," he hummed. The omega parted his lips slowly,

"Wait, Franky's blanket slipped!" Bucky slowly put the spoon back in the bowl, and he fixed both of the babies’ blankets, rubbing his hand over their heads gently. "..sorry...I'm just..." Tony fell silent as the spoon popped into his mouth. Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s head,

"You're a good boy," he hummed, and gave him another spoonful; the sub whined softly,

"I'm a good boy?" He whispered, once he'd swallowed the soup.

"Yeah, my good boy," he hummed and rubbed Tony’s legs. The sub shuddered, breathing deeply,

"Nn...god...that feels..." The alpha grinned happily, and he moved his hands slowly upwards to his hips; Tony whimpered, "Ow...ow..." He hugged the babies to his chest, muscles spasming.

"Sorry," he said, going back to his legs,

"No...it's...it's fine, just..." Tony slumped. Bucky kissed him, and went back to feeding him. Eating slowly, Tony paused every so often to kiss his babies and check them. When the soup was gone, Bucky kissed Tony on the lips, and went to put the dish in the sink. The sub sank lower in his chair, breathing slow, "...Bucky...?" He mumbled as someone fed him bites of apple cobbler.

Bucky hummed and he came over to his mate,

"Yeah baby?" The omega looked around, brow furrowed,

"...what?" He whined when he saw that it was Thor with the bowl of cobbler. Bucky sighed, and he gave Thor a glare, before accepting his own cobbler from Bruce. Tony curled tensely around his babies, lip trembling.

"Back off, Thor," Bucky growled warningly. The other alpha glowered,

"I already have, James." He settled beside Bruce. Bucky sighed, and started to feed Tony the cobbler that Bruce had given him. The omega hesitated,

"...I had some. You have it."

"...okay," he said, munching on the sweet pastry. "Have you gotten enough sleep?"

"....I think so." Tony murmured, shifting to stroke Franky's hair. "Huh...Nate's hair is lighter..." Bucky smiled brightly, 

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay." Tony breathed, closing his eyes. Bucky kissed his head, and he curled up on the corner of the couch. The pack shifted, making room for him. He was out like a light, his cobbler half eaten. Charlie went back over to her father,

"I-I forgot to ask before, uncle Bucky was supposed to take Tonia and I out to eat, but now that he's busy, can you take us?" Steve glanced at Clint,

"Um...y-yeah, honey, if your mom feels up to going." Clint nodded,

"I'm not going to let them miss their first date," he smiled, Steve kissed Clint's cheek,

"Somehow I feel like this isn't their first." He grumbled as Nia hurried up to Charlotte. Clint chuckled, his eyes closing tiredly.

"I'm glad she could make her happy."

"Me too, but..." Steve sighed as Nia nuzzled his daughter possessively. Betas were known to act like alphas when with an omega; instincts tended to warp and take over for them.

"But what?" he asked, nuzzling Steve's neck,

"I don't know, Clint...she's still young, and what if she and Antonia have sex? And how will Nia...? She doesn't have...she's got the same parts Char does, and Charlie's going to _need_..." Clint wrinkled his nose, he didn't want to think about his daughter having sex.

"Maybe they can use toys." The omega offered, and Steve sighed,

"Maybe." The alpha allowed; Thor came over, and handed the apple cobbler to Steve and Clint. The alpha took it slowly, and set his bowl aside to feed Clint his. Clint hummed and munched on the cobbler,

"This is really good..." The omega groaned, and Steve scooted closer, continuing to feed him. He would do anything to keep his mate happy until...Thor watched them all eating, huffing when people gave bites to their children. Clint gave Thor weird looks, but he ignored him, settling for enjoying the treat.

 

After around an hour, Tony groaned, trying to shift, "...Bucky...? Needta...go to bed..." He murmured; all their kids looked up at him, wondering if he was alright. Bucky sat up groggily, and he came over, putting the reclined chair back in its original state.

"Gonna help you up, okay?" he said, grabbing his arm. Tony shook his head,

"No, I...I can't stand. I should never have gotten out of bed..." The alpha hummed,

"Keep a good grip on the kids," he said, putting Franky’s IV bag on Tony’s lap, and he lifted his sub. Tony winced in pain, leaning heavily into Bucky's chest.

"...ow..." He whispered, hugging the babies close; he groaned when Bucky settled him into the cold bedding.

"Sorry," he nuzzled him, and slid his arms out from underneath. He hung up Franky’s IV bag where it was before, before getting into bed with him. Tony shuddered,

"...s'posed to stay in bed for a week..." He mumbled tiredly.

"I know," he murmured, and kissed his neck. Tony breathed out slowly,

"Ow...it hurts." The omega mumbled, Bucky sat up,

"Do you want ice?"

"...no." Tony muttered, "It's cold enough already, and you can't ice my ass."

"Hmm, that'd be interesting,” he chuckled. The sub glowered tiredly at him,

"No, no it wouldn't." He mumbled. Bucky sighed,

"How about a heating pad?"

"It's fine," Tony breathed, "I'll get used to it." Bucky sighed and laid down next to him. "...what? There's...maybe on my low back, okay? For the heating pad?" Bucky smiled and grabbed the heating pad out of the closet, pressing it under Tony’s back, and turning it on.

"Can I change their diapers?" he asked softly, mostly just wanting to hold them some more. Tony swallowed,

"I...I guess, yeah." He hadn't checked them in a while. Bucky smiled, and he took Nate first, carrying the baby to the changing table; Tony shifted, worried the whole time. Bucky took his own time, and he came back over with a clothed baby, holding him to his own chest. 

"Don't worry," Bucky said to his mate; Tony swallowed,

"But it's too cold to take Franky over there, and she-"

"She will be fine for two minutes wrapped in a blanket," he said; Tony whined, trying to pull her closer,

"But she won't be wrapped in a blanket, she'll be-!" At the omega’s words, Bucky stared at Tony,

"I know how to take care of her," he said, putting Nate in Tony’s arm, and he took off his shirt, wrapping the cloth around the cold metal arm. "Please?" Tony still hesitated,

"...I...I trust you, I just..." And then Bucky was lifting her away from him. Bucky smiled and wrapped her up in a warm blanket, holding her against his chest.

"Hey Franky," he hummed, and carried her over to the changing table, the IV bag tucked under his arm. Tony sat up, wincing, Nate in his arms. The strong alpha boy was sucking happily at his nipple, nursing away. Bucky laid her down, and gently placed a blanket on top of the tiny girl’s chest, so her bottom was exposed. She immediately began her wheezy cry, and Tony whimpered from the bed. "I know, almost done,” Bucky kissed her head, and he put the new diaper on before bundling her up again and holding her against his chest; Tony shifted, trying to nest in the blankets again. Bucky sat beside Tony, holding her against himself, hoping she'd stop crying. Tony held his arm out, but the dom didn't return the infant to him. The sub whined, shifting again, squirming into the bedding and holding his arm out again. The alpha sighed, and returned her to her mother. "My little girl," he nuzzled her before letting go. Tony hugged her close, shifting the blanket to get their skin together. She wheezed softly, still upset from being moved around. The sub nosed her hair, tucked a nipple into her mouth, and huffed as he pulled the blankets up. Bucky hunched his shoulders and he settled back down besides Tony. Tony snuffled over his babies again, flushing with embarrassment,

"...sorry..."

"It's okay," The alpha said, nuzzling him and closing his eyes. Tony shivered,

"I...alright." He murmured, slipping into sleep.

Clint stretched out on the bed, nuzzling his mate, a little surprised at how his back barely twinged. Steve lay on his side, pulling his mate against him,

"I love you." he said softly, kissing the corner of Clint's mouth.

"Love you too," Clint smiled and ran his hands through Steve's hair, he felt pretty damn good. The alpha kissed him again, then shifting, trailing his lips to Clint's ear; with the lobe between his teeth, Steve gave a soft suck,

"You did say something about...handjobs."

"Yeah," he moaned, and moved his leg over top of Steve's hips, kissing him hard before pulling away, and gasping a little. "Steve...you look different," he said, touching where his mate’s barely aged face was smooth now. Steve huffed,

"Well, the lights are off." He hurriedly pushed Clint's pajama bottoms down.

"Oh," he nodded, and slid his pants off, his hole slick. Steve snorted,

"I thought you said handjobs." He reminded his mate as he squirmed his pants down.

"Screw handjobs, I feel fine," he grunted, and he pressed Steve's hand against his ass. The alpha groaned,

"Oh?" Steve nudged a finger between Clint's cheeks, and his hips jerked automatically when he found a slickly dripping hole there. Clint moaned loudly, rolling his hips against that single finger. "Are you sure?" Steve asked softly, breath shaky.

"Y-yeah, my back barely hurts, I want to enjoy this." He whined, leaning down to kiss him some more. The alpha leaned up into it,

"Ride me." He whispered; it had been years since Clint had felt well enough, back wise, to ride him. Clint nodded, and he reached back, giving his cock one long stroke before putting it against his hole. Steve whined, "Oh god...oh...are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Oh I'm sure, please Steve, alpha," he whined. The dom shuddered, gripping Clint's hips and dragging the sub down onto his cock. Clint moaned loudly, feeling his cock reach places it hadn't touched in so long. Steve's breath stuttered,

"Oh, fuck, oh Clint, oh! He panted, rolling his hips roughly. Clint moaned and grabbed his shoulders, rising up and down on his cock, his own throbbing,

"Oh god!" The sub gasped; Steve trembled, and he gripped Clint's hips to steady him,

"Take it...good boy..." The alpha groaned; Clint slipped into the drop, and he leaned his head back as he bounced on his mate’s cock, his hole squelching from the amount of slick he was making. Steve whimpered, thrusting up into his sub, "Oh...Clint...so good..." Clint moaned and he dug his knees deeper into the bed, bouncing up and down on his waist, the cock driving deeper and deeper. The alpha met each downward movement with a thrust, groaning.

"Please knot me, I want it, I feel fine," he groaned loudly. Steve quivered, rolling their bodies over and thrusting hard and fast. Clint hooked his legs around Steve's back, his head tilted back.

"Good boy...so good, take it...!" Steve panted.

"So deep, oh god, I'm cumming!" The omega arched his back, and his seed smeared all over their bellies; Steve thrust hard and fast,

"Mine...!"

"Y-yours!" Clint panted, moaning from over sensitivity; Steve gripped his hips hard,

"Never...never letting you go...!" he growled, biting at Clint's throat. Clint bit at Steve's, feeling great and rejuvenated even.

"Love you..." He moaned,

"Love you, Clint. Love you so much!" Steve whimpered, thrusting faster.

"Cum inside me, Steve, breed me," he whined in his ear. The alpha groaned, and thrust into him, knotting him suddenly. Clint opened his mouth, the air caught in his throat as another orgasm rippled through him. The alpha whined,

"Mine..."

"Yours . . . always yours," He nuzzled Steve gently,

"Always mine." Steve whispered as his sub hummed and kissed him again. Steve nuzzled him softly, "I...I love you."

"I love you too," he said, nuzzling him back. The alpha rolled the slowly onto their sides,

"...how do you feel?" Steve inquired gently,

"Really good," he hummed, squirming his body to prove it. Steve sighed, nuzzling him. "I don’t know why I feel so good . . . must be the sex," he murmured. Steve nodded,

"We'll...be careful."

"Yeah," he yawned as the room started to fill up with morning light, Steve closed his eyes, sliding into sleep. Clint followed him into slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your theories? What do you think will happen next?


	34. The Effects of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up. Thor has a surprise for them, but they don't react how he was hoping they all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, Spiffy and I have been going through a lot with this latest semester of college.

Tony woke slowly, all his aches and pains were gone, as if he hadn't given birth. Bucky was still asleep, his arm covering his face; Tony slowly sat up,

"...Buck?" He breathed, his mate was so relaxed...the sub leaned, hands shaking, to touch him, "Bucky? Bucky?!" Bucky hummed, lifting his head,

"Huh? Was wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"...you..." Tony's eyes widened, "...you weren't moving, I was...but...Bucky?" He leaned closer, touching his mate's face; all the weary lines and tiredness were gone from Bucky's features. Bucky stared at Tony’s face, and his jaw dropped,

"Whoa...what happened?" he asked reaching up to touch his mate’s smooth skin,

"To me?" Tony breathed, "What happened to you?!" He whined, "You're all..." Bucky touched his face, and he looked down at where his arm met metal, the scarring was more faded.

"What's going on?!"

"I..I don't know." Tony whispered, "I look different too?"

"Your skin is softer, smoother," he said, rubbing a hand over his cheek. The sub shivered,

"...yeah, but that could be extremis...why would you look different?" He whined, "What if extremis got in you from us having sex?!"

"That's weird," Bucky muttered, "We haven't had sex in a while though, let me see if everyone else is okay." Tony slowly settled down to his babies,

"...they're the same..."

"What?" he asked.

"The babies, they're...they're not different, so...so what...?"

"Let me check on Steve and Clint," he said, standing up; Tony nodded slowly,

"...okay." Tony murmured as Bucky got up, and went to the spare bedroom,

"Steve?!" he called out. The alpha stirred, groaning,

"...what? Bucky...?" The blond huffed. Bucky stared at him,

"Your face...."

"What about my face?" Steve grumbled, "Bucky, it's six am, Clint's sleeping..."

"Look at Clint!" he said to him; Steve growled, rolling over, then his eyes widened,

"...what...?" The alpha breathed. Clint's face was younger, the gray in his hair was gone. Steve hesitated, then slid his fingers through Clint's hair, "Oh..."

"Something happened to us," Bucky said. Clint hummed, nuzzling his hand

"Something...? But what?" Steve whispered, "What happened?" He lifted Clint's face, "Is he...is he fixed?" He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. This would be far too cruel, to make Clint seem young and vibrant, then take him anyway. Clint groaned when his face was lifted, and he tried to pull his head away,

"Stevvvee…!" The alpha kissed him gently, and he huffed and kissed him back, opening his eyes. Steve’s face was still that soft look from hours ago.

"...hey." Steve whispered, "How...how are you feeling?" He asked, waving Bucky away. Bucky rolled his eyes and he left. He was pretty freaked out, but he guessed Steve would be happy.  Clint rubbed his eyes,

"I feel ...good," he stated, which was weird. Usually his back and chest hurt...but he felt barely any pain. Steve slowly sat up, lifting Clint with him; he looked at his mate in wonder,

"...we have to go to Bruce. Clint, look at me." Clint was staring at his mate’s beautiful face, "okay..." Steve stroked his cheek,

"Oh...oh, Clint..." The omega surged up and he kissed him hard, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Steve whined, pulling him closer, "Fuck, you look like you lost twenty years..."

"Did I go back in time?" he asked, surprised

"I...if you did, so did I." Steve whispered. Clint's eyes widened,

"The kids! Are they okay?!""

"I dunno." Steve mumbled, "Let me get dressed, I'll go check on them, and you go see Bruce."

"Kids first, I want to make sure they're okay," he said, trying to get down,

"Clint, you're naked." Steve pointed out, sliding a hand down Clint's bare back over his ass.

"Oh..," he blushed, humming softly, "l-let me get pants.” Steve sighed,

"...right." He tugged a pair of sweats on, and stepped out of their room. Clint frowned, and pulled his own pants on before going to the kids’ rooms. They were all sleeping soundly, calm and happy. Steve crouched beside Charlie's bed, and he stroked her hair back gently. The slight creases of stress between her eyebrows were gone. Clint let out a happy sigh.

"I'm so glad they're here." Clint stared at Steve, "you look fucking hot too, but why has this happened?" The alpha shook his head,

"I don't know. Maybe a spell? Alien tech? Who knows..." They wandered into the living room;

"Jay..." Tony yawned, sinking onto the couch with his children, "Scan news...anything about mass youth?"

_"No, sir."_  Clint wrapped his arms around Steve,

"Jarvis, scan my heart?”

_“Perfectly healthy, sir. All signs of damage are gone.”_  The AI answered. Clint put a hand against his heart,

"How is that possible?!" he said, leaning into the wall for support

" _According to my scans, every human within the pack partook of an apple cobbler last night, suggested by alpha Thor."_  Jarvis announced, _"The changes followed this consumption, and affected all but the newest infants."_  Clint narrowed his eyes,

"It was Thor!" The blond exclaimed. Tony's strange calm vanished, and he looked at Clint, then down at his weak baby girl. Why hadn't the apples worked on her? Why was everyone but his tiny baby fixed? He swallowed thickly, nuzzling Franky's hair compulsively, tears in his eyes. Clint frowned, and he walked over, giving him a soft hug.

"...it's...I'm happy for you, I really am, I just..." Tony shuddered, "Sorry, I...congratulations..."

"We'll work on making her healthy, okay?" he said, and he smiled brightly, "I'm not dying...!" Tony gave him a watery smile,

"Y-yeah, we'll...I'm so glad and...!" He sniffled, inhaling shakily. Clint smiled and he went back into his daughter’s room, pulling Charlie into his arms. The young girl whined, rubbing her eyes,

"...mama?" She mumbled, and Clint nuzzled her face,

"I love you."

"...mama...s'early..." She mumbled, looking up, "...what happened, mama...?"

"Jarvis says my heart is better," he nuzzled her

"...what? How?!" Charlotte whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. Clint hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair,

"I think...I think Thor did it..."

"Thor did?" Char whimpered, kissing her mother, shaking, "I...I...are you sure...?!"

"I-I don’t know, I'm going to go talk to him," he said, nuzzling her. "I'm gonna talk to Thor, but jarvis says it's good," he smiled brightly,

"Jarvis does?" Char beamed, clinging to her mother happily. He nodded and kissed her head.

"I love you."

"Oh..oh mama...mama, I love you!" Charlotte cried. He hummed and rocked her, petting her hair. "...you're not...not going, then? You're not..?" Charlotte shuddered, "Right?"

"I have to talk to Thor, make sure this isn't temporary, but I don't think I am," he beamed.

"Go talk to him, please mama." Charlotte breathed, "Please."

"I'm going right now, okay baby?" he smiled at her, and covered her back up in her blanket; Charlie sat up,

"...I'm gonna come out, mama, can me and Tonia have coffee?" Clint hummed,

"One cup," he said, petting her head,

"Okay, mama." she climbed out of bed in her flannel pajamas, and ran off to the bedroom Nia was sleeping in with Myra and Anya. She crawled into Antonia's bed, and lay against her, "...Nini?" Nia yawned and looked over at her, a big smile growing on her face,

"Hey girly."

"Who are you callin' girly?" Charlotte giggled, stretching out. "My mom says we can have coffee! And we have whipped cream left!"

"Oh good, I need coffee," she grinned and nuzzled her, and Charlie grunted,

"Come on, then let's get coffee." she pulled Nia out of bed, and towed her into the kitchen.

Nia whined and grabbed the already brewed coffee (Tony had it on a timer) and poured two cups. Charlotte inhaled happily, getting out milk and sugar, then setting the whipped cream on the counter. Nia kissed her cheek and made their coffees just the way they liked them. "So...notice anything different?" Charlie asked, grinning. Nia hummed,

"You seem happier," she stated,

"I..I am." Charlotte breathed, "My...well, I don't want to say it until I'm sure." Tonia nodded and she handed Charlie her coffee. The omega cradled her cup in her hands,

"So..." She murmured, "Um...so...daddy said he'd take us out today. On our date."

"Yeah? That's great!" she smiled, sipping her coffee happily. Charlie slowly settled down against her, breathing smoothly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips, her toes curling; Tony, who was standing in the doorway holding Franky, froze.

"...um..." The older omega mumbled, and Nia pulled away suddenly, blushing. 

"Hey mama." She murmured,

“So…when were you going to tell me about this?” Tony asked softly, his gaze down. His daughter didn’t trust him, it seemed. Nia suddenly felt very guilty and she looked down, shrugging,

"I'm sorry, mama...you haven't been around a whole lot and I know you are busy with the new twins...," she winced at the wheezy crying; Tony shifted Franky down, letting her latch on, his chest bare.

"...I've been here a month, before the twins...whatever." He moved for the coffee, staring at the floor, "...no different than any of the rest of my kids." She slammed her cup down on the counter and ran out of the room. "Fuck..." Tony shoved his fingers though his hair, "...why do I just do the wrong thing?!" Charlotte stared up at him, and he sank into a seat, trying to fix his coffee with one hand. Bucky walked into the room, giving him weird looks. Franky got unsettled by his anger and unlatched. Tony hunched down into his chair, "...what?" He whispered, hugging Franky to him; he set his coffee down, hand shaking. Bucky nuzzled him,

"What's wrong?" The alpha inquired. Tony dropped his chin to his chest,

"...you knew." He muttered, "You knew they were dating."

"I could smell it," he said, "The air around them changed when they were together."

"...you didn't say anything either. I just don't need to _know_  that my kids are...are dating people, or-!" Tears welled in Tony's eyes. Bucky shrugged,

"I didn't know it was serious until I saw the collar."

"...collar..." Tony muttered, grimacing, "No one tells me anything, it's like I don't exist!" Bucky growled,

"You were exhausted, and I've had more things on my mind than that!" Tony flinched,

"...right..." The omega muttered, closing his eyes. Bucky petted his hair, and set about making breakfast. The omega swallowed his coffee, head down, "...I'm not hungry." he muttered, struggling with Franky.

"...fine," he said, making enough for the whole pack; Tony stood, carrying Franky to his room, and, after getting Nate from Peter, he closed the door tightly behind them. Bucky growled at his mate’s attitude.

"...what's up with Tony?" Bruce asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"He's mad ‘cause I've been too focused on him to tell him his daughter was dating," he snarled

"Oh?" Bruce sighed, "I think he's mad because she didn't tell him herself."

"Doesn't mean he has to give me attitude, I've been nothing but helpful," he snarled. Bruce held his hands up defensively,

"...okay." The beta allowed, and Bucky sighed, and continued to cook.

"I want to talk to Thor."

"I'll let him know." Bruce slowly removed the bag from his tea, and ambled out of the kitchen. A moment later he was back, "Buck? He says he's going to talk to the whole pack, as soon as everyone has breakfast, and he would like it if Tony were out here."

"Uh huh, well we'll see if he wants to be in my company," he shrugged.

"Bucky, I don't think he's mad at _you_. I think you're both being childish." Bruce grunted, walking away again. Bucky snarled loudly, he wasn't being childish! He hadn't even done anything!" When the food was done, the pack gathered in the living room. They settled on couches and the bed on the floor, kids in laps, and squished between omegas; Tony was curled in the arm chair, nursing the babies. Bucky stood in the doorway where everyone was eating, refusing to sit. Tony curled tighter, shivering; the alpha was mad, and he could smell it, and feel it. He hushed his babies, trying to pay attention to Thor.

"My friends," The demigod held his hands out, "I would have asked, but I know that this was needed. The apples you have eaten were of Asgard...and there will be no death within this pack again. There is but one condition; you will all leave this world the day you turn one hundred." Bucky’s eyes widened and he growled angrily, glaring at Thor. The asgardian dropped his hands to his sides as the pack stared at him speechlessly; Tony swallowed, chest heaving in panic and confusion.

"Shouldn't you have asked us first? To see if this is what we wanted? This is America, NOT Asgard!" Bucky growled. Thor crossed his arms,

"Say what you will, but I did what I had to." The demigod spoke calmly. Bucky growled angrily and he turned, walking away from the pack. Tony trembled, feeling even more afraid and alone. He struggled to get out of the chair, his arms full of baby, but Bucky was gone. Peter and Bruce were curled together on the couch, the beta stroking Peter's hair,

"I don't want to live forever..." The sub whined, and Thor flinched, hanging his head,

"...I am sorry for protecting you. I am sorry for saving your lives." Clint gulped and he nuzzled Steve, just glad he'd never have to let his mate suffer. Steve was holding him close, mouth pressed in a grim line; he could hear Clint's words in his head, his wish not to watch his children grow old and die. His heart broke for his mate.

Bucky was seething, he felt like the demigod didn't know the pack at all! He snarled and pounded on the punching bags until the seeped sand from the holes in the fabric. When he looked up, Steve had joined him.

"You know, I was _resigned_ ," He slammed his fist into a bag, "To living a _long_  time." Bucky growled,

"I was too, since I have some of the serum." He huffed, "Thor had NO right!"

"No, he didn't. I'm torn, I...the thought of losing Clint is more than I can...but to force us to..." Steve's bag broke from its mount, no mean feat, since Tony had designed them. Bucky winced, watching the bag smack into the wall.

"I did not want Tony to watch his children grow old, he's upset enough"

"Will they, though?! We fed the kids bites!" Steve cried, hands shaking. Bucky sighed, and plopped down on the bench. "So what happens to their growth? What happens to them?" Steve whispered, staring at his hands.

"I don't know," he said, groaning softly.

"...Tony's freaking out." Steve gently informed him, "The kids don't seem to understand."

"Should I go up there?" he asked softly, confused

"Well, your sub is panicking with two babies in his arms." The blond responded, arching a brow. Bucky snorted and he left Steve standing there, he walked over to his omega and wrapped his arms around him, Clint was hugging Charlie. Tony was breathing hard, struggling to get enough breath, pupils dilated; he couldn't focus, couldn't breathe, his arms occupied by holding his babies. Bucky pressed Tony’s face into his shoulder,

"I'm here, relax," he ordered softly. The sub shuddered, struggling to obey, to comply; he whimpered, shaking,

"...you...for...forever... _forever_...!" He choked, "I...I...and the kids...?!"

"Calm down," he said, kissing his cheek. "I love you, we'll figure out what to do." Tony swallowed hard,

"But...but the babies are...! They didn't-so do they g-get old and d-die?"

"Well ask Thor, okay? He would know," he nuzzled him,

"What about the other kids?! All the kids that ate it? What's going to happen?" Tony gasped out.

"We'll ask him! We'll find out if they were affected, okay?" he gently started to lead him toward Thor. Tony dug his heels in, still wary, but Bucky's grip was strong. He whined, pressing into the alpha's side, as Thor looked down at them. Bucky growled, "What is going to happen to the kids who ate the cobbler?"

"They will live long, healthy lives." Thor said hesitantly, "But they will not live as long as you have."

"Will they live normal lives though? Standard human length?" he asked, rubbing his mate’s arm. "Like to one hundred or so?"

"A little longer, but close to that." Thor murmured. Bucky sighed,

"Our kids are going to set records."

"They would have anyway," Thor murmured, glancing at Tony, who was swallowing convulsively, as if he felt nauseous.

"Not an age record," he growled at Thor, and led his mate away from their _alpha_. Thor's shoulders slumped, and he backed into one of the bedrooms, closing the door. Tony wouldn't get back into his chair until Bucky sat in first. Bucky sighed and he sat down, gently helping his mate into his lap, "I love you," he hummed  Peter came over to the door Thor had locked himself in, and knocked.

"Thor?" He inquired, and Thor opened the door,

“…you’re angry too, are you not?” The alpha mumbled. Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, just barely reaching, and he kissed him softly.

"I am mad, but I understand why you did it," The omega murmured; Thor shuddered at the admission, swallowing,

"...I....they wanted a solution to Clint's illness, and...and it was all I could do..."

"Clint had already expressed not wanting to see his children grow old and die," he rubbed Thor’s chest. "You should have asked before giving them golden apples." Thor pulled away from him, flinching,

"I did not know he had-!" He sank down to sit on the bed, "...I was just doing what was best for my pack." Peter wrapped his arms around himself,

"I understand that....the pack is not used to your way of rule, that's all"

"...rule? I am not trying to _rule_!" Thor cried. Peter gave him a look,

"I'm just saying, you need to try a different approach," he grabbed for Thor’s hands. The alpha whimpered,

"I don't know how to do that."

"Ask," he cupped his mate’s cheeks. "Ask the pack what they want, and then do what you think is best amongst what they've said," he kissed him; Thor pulled away,

"...I listened! I listened, and people wished for Clint not to die, and so I stopped Clint from dying!"

"You stopped every adult in the pack from dying," he said, swallowing thickly. "Every human has their time, we all know this, but now it's not coming...it's just a shock," Thor crossed his arms,

"...would they have accepted just Clint living forever? Would they have? No!" Peter growled, a rare sound.

"All I'm saying is that you should have asked! Maybe Steve would have taken it, but I doubt anyone else would have." Thor's eyes narrowed,

"Go out of here, Peter. I can't change what I've done, and I wouldn't if I could! This is what's best for _my_  pack! You wouldn't have eaten it, that's clear now! I thought..." He looked away, "That you and Bruce would..." He stared at the floor, "Go away."

"You haven't even asked me!" he growled and stormed out, slamming the door behind him; Thor dropped his head into his hands, shaking. His mates were angry instead of happy, they didn't want to be with him; they wanted to grow old and die and leave him alone. Peter rubbed at his eyes, trying not to cry. He sniffed and went to go find his kids. The boys looked up from their game they were playing on one of the windows, and Rosie hurried over to hug her mother. Peter smiled and hugged his daughter, "Hey Rosie," he kissed her head, and nuzzled her,

"Hey, mama. Why is everyone so mad?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, what are your brothers playing?" he asked,

"Audiosurf." Rosie replied, smiling, "It's fun!"

"Yeah?" he nuzzled her, "Why don't you go join them?" Rosie nodded, and pulled up another screen of it, pressing headphones in and starting a song. Tony was asleep, his babies in his arms, kids watching more Harry Potter while they snacked. Bucky was keeping an eye on everyone since Thor was MIA at the moment. Bruce held his arms out for his mate,

"...Peter?" The beta inquired; Peter walked over and he nuzzled Bruce, sniffling.

"Love you."

"What's wrong?" Bruce murmured, he'd become resigned to living a long time many years before.

"I tried to tell Thor what he did was wrong, but he didn't want to listen," he sniffed. "I would live forever with him if he only asked me..."

"Peter..." Bruce frowned, "You fought him, didn't you? He was just...."

"I know he had good intentions," he sighed, "I was just trying to get him to see why it was wrong..."

"He knows why it was wrong, Pete. He just...felt like he had to." Peter nodded and he nuzzled him. "Can you imagine how...how terrifying it is for us, darling, that we might lose you?" Bruce whispered, stroking Peter's smooth cheek.

"I did eat some cobbler yesterday," he sniffed. "But if he had just _asked_  me, he wouldn't have had to sneak it into our food."

"He wasn't thinking straight, he knows that." Bruce murmured, "Peter? Will you spend forever with us?" Peter smiled and he nodded, burying his face in Bruce’s shoulder. "And with Thor? He needs us, darling." Bruce murmured.

"Yes, and with Thor," he smiled and beamed. "You're both my mates."

"So, maybe we should apologize."

"He needs to apologize too," Peter nodded.

"That's going to take a while." Bruce murmured, "He's proud."

"Good thing we have forever," he chuckled. The beta huffed out a laugh,

"Yes, yes we do." Bruce poked his mate’s nose; Peter smiled and he nuzzled him happily. It was at that moment that Tony jerked in his chair, eyes snapping wide. Bucky jerked and looked at his mate,

"Tony?" The alpha asked, and the sub shuddered, hugging Franky and Nate,

"....I'm f-fine." Bucky nuzzled him softly. Franky was staring up at her mother, yawning softly. The omega stroked Franky's hair, taking deep shuddering breaths. Bucky nuzzled him, holding him happily. Franky leaned into the hand, squirming a little. "I'm okay...I'm okay." Tony whispered. Franky cooed quietly, making small happy noises. The omega shivered, kissing her nose. She opened her mouth, grunting. Tony slid her down to nurse, his hands shaking. She slowly managed to latch on and get a good latch, she didn't drink a lot in one sitting so she nursed more than her brother.  Bucky kissed his cheek, nuzzling him. Tony lay his head back, shivering, "Sorry."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. The omega swallowed, shaking his head,

"...too real."

"Okay," he said, rubbing his shoulder. Tony shuddered,

"...wanna hold Nate?" The omega asked his mate, and Bucky hummed and nodded, taking Nate into his arm that wasn't holding Tony. "He...he likes you." Tony breathed.

"Good, I love him too," he smiled and hugged the pup; Nate mouthed at Bucky's chin, little fists waving; the sub snorted, rolling over onto his side on the recliner. Bucky chuckled and kissed his son’s head, grabbing a little fist. Nate tried to mouth at him again, kicking his blanket off. Bucky fixed his blanket and he nuzzled him, and Tony lifted Franky to his shoulder to burp her. She gave a soft whine after she burped. The omega settled her down,

"What is it, little girl?" She sniffed and continued to wine, the area where the needle was had a redness to it. Tony whimpered, "Bruce!" He held her arm still, "Bruce! Take it out!” Bruce patted Peter’s shoulder, and he grabbed a small medical kit before going over.

"Okay... Keep an eye on her health, Tony, I want to weigh her after this, and weigh her tomorrow to make sure she's not losing weight," he said, gently removing the needle. He swiped the area with alcohol, and put a small band-aid over the site so she wouldn't pick at it. "That should help the inflammation." Tony nodded slowly, hesitantly letting Bruce take her for weighing. Four pounds and ten ounces, the little girl felt weightless in Bruce's arms. Bruce smiled at her, "She's gained a little, keep doing what you've been doing," he said, gently handing her back. "She's not at a healthy level yet," Tony nodded slowly, and settled her back to nursing, huffing softly when she finally latched on to suckle.

"My girl...you're not going anywhere." He breathed. Bruce smiled and packed his things, keeping the IV nearby incase her weight dropped again. The sub relaxed gently in his chair, shifting her automatically, and hefting her a little higher on his chest as Nate began to cry for him.

Bucky smiled and handed Nate over, and Tony stretched as he settled the boy beside his sister to nurse. "He's doing fine, isn't he?" The sub snorted, "Strong boy."

"It's a good thing," he smiled at Tony,

"Yeah, it's a good thing." The omega breathed back, nuzzling the baby. Bucky smiled and nuzzled his mate. Tony turned to kiss him softly, "I love you." Bucky hummed happily, kissing him back,

"Love you too."

"You'd better." The slim brunette muttered, "We'll be together a long time..."

"I'm looking forward to it," he hummed, and wrapped his arm tighter around him,

"Are you? To watching them age, and...?" Tony shuddered, "...I never wanted to live forever." Bucky huffed,

"I'm looking forward to being with you. But not the other stuff..." The sub sighed, bouncing Franky gently as she started to fall asleep, mouth still wrapped around his nipple.

"I love being with you, Bucky. But...that's a very long time."

"Yeah...you think you'll get tired of me?" he asked, and Tony smacked him on the arm,

"Shut up, that's not a possibility." He grunted, frowning, "It's...life, I just...thinking about being alive for so long, I..." Bucky hummed and nodded,

"Imagine how technology will change though,"

"Well, in about fifty years, we won't be here to see it change, we'll be in the land of gold togas and bilge...bilgesnipe."

"I don't see why we can't visit and learn from our people," he smiled, "Imagine, bringing electricity to Asgard."

"Thor has stated _many_  times that Asgard is technologically advanced. I've spoken to Foster, too, Jane Foster? She went there, said it was beyond comprehension."

"Oh," he muttered, and nuzzled his mate. "Maybe you can learn magic then."

"Maybe." Tony didn't sound convinced. Bucky hummed and nuzzled him.

"Maybe I'll become a warrior."

"That'd be a sight to see." Tony attempted a smile.

"Yeah? Seeing me in asgardian armor?" he chuckled and nuzzled him,

"Well, I guess." Tony snorted, "What about me? Have to make it red and gold."

"Omegas do not become warriors, none but Lady Sif." Thor spoke from the doorway of his room, and Tony's soft smile slipped from his face. Bucky snarled angrily at him,

"Then you can forget about us going to Asgard. If Lady Sif can be one, so can Tony, you owe him that chance!" Thor looked away,

"It is not my choice." He murmured, "I am not the alpha of asgard. But I will do what I can, and surely Sif will." Bucky calmed down again and nodded,

"Good." The soldier huffed, and Tony trembled, shaking in his arms. "Shhshh," Bucky said in his ear, nuzzling him. The sub swallowed,

"...I'm fine."

"Mmhm," he grunted, rubbing his side.

"Can we go back to our floor, soon?"

"We'll go tonight," Bucky said, nodding,

"Promise?" Tony's gaze lifted.

"As long as I'm not stopped by the other alphas," he nodded.

"...oh." Tony nodded, "Okay."

"Sorry," he looked down, he still hated being at the bottom of the back, but he wasn't as angry as he used to be,

"It's fine, shh, hey," Tony cupped his jaw, kissing him softly, "I'm sure we'll be fine." The alpha hummed softly,

"Yeah...I don't know," Bucky muttered. The omega nuzzled him,

"Well, I know." He purred, "I know that...well, that I'm mostly healed, so...in a few weeks..." Bucky smirked, and nuzzled him.

"Love you."

“I love you, too,” Tony replied;  the alpha pulled him as close to his chest as he could without squishing the pups. "Hey, you know it's true." Tony breathed, "But, much as I love you, you need to brush your teeth." The alpha gave him a stupid grin, and new better than to tell his mate his own fault.

"I have to get up to do that."

"Mmm..." Tony murmured, "I guess." He slowly let go. Bucky carefully got up,

"Do you want a bath?" he asked,

"They're not old enough yet." Tony shook his head, shifting Franky on his bare chest; he fixed his daughter's blanket, and smoothed Nate's hair back.

"I was talking about you," he said, shrugging.

"I know, but I don't wanna leave them. They're only two days old."

"We can have Peter hold them while you bathe," he shrugged.

"I..." Tony frowned, "...do I stink or something? Because I just said _very clearly_  that I don't want to leave my two day old babies."

"Sorry," he said, backing off and going to give himself a shower. Tony frowned, grimacing, then cuddled his babies closer.

"Clint?" The blond omega came over, grinning brightly,

"Hey sexy."

"Do I stink?" Tony blurted, staring up at him.

"Uh, why do you ask?" he muttered.

"...that wasn't an answer." Tony looked away. Clint sighed,

"I'm sure if I got close enough to you, you would. You gave birth to twins, Tony, anyone would need a bath."

"Bucky washed me off..." The brunette whined.

"So let him give you another sponge bath," Clint shrugged.

"...I don't wanna leave the babies." Tony muttered.

"That's the beauty of a sponge bath," Clint chuckled, "You don't have to do anything but stand there."

"But he wants me to take a bath without them." The other sub grumbled.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you hold them," he sighed,

"...but they're too young." Tony huffed.

"So stay stinky," he shrugged. "They're not too young for you to get a sponge bath."

"Bucky's not _offering_  a sponge bath." Tony stood, carrying his babies to the bedroom. Bucky was still in the shower. The omega slowly wrapped Franky in another blanket, and curled up with them in the bedding. Bucky came out, a little surprised to see his mate but it wasn't unwelcome. The sub looked up, "..I thought maybe we could nap." The alpha smiled and nodded, crawling into the bed with him. Tony's scent filled with pleasure when Bucky settled against his back. The alpha hummed and nuzzled his throat, his arm wrapped around his mate's waist. Tony pressed back against him, closing his eyes.

"Love you," he hummed and nuzzled him, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, let us know if we're forgiven for waiting so long.


	35. Kitten Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens exist and Tony and Bucky have a date night.

"God, it's hard to imagine her like she was," Tony laughed, watching his very chubby four month old daughter wave her spoon around. Bucky smiled and nuzzled his daughter happily,

"She's so healthy and perfect!" he smiled, trying to get the spoon back. Franky giggled, hitting his hand with it, and Tony lifted Nate out of his high chair,

"They both are." He kissed his alpha son, humming. Nate burst into a giant smile when he was kissed and he tried to get Tony to do it again. The omega kissed all over his baby's face, laughing. Nate giggled and screeched happily.

"So...so, you said we'd go to the park today?" Tony reminded his mate gently as he cleaned Nate's chubby hands off. Bucky nodded, and he kissed the top of his head,

"I remember, I'm going to make us some sandwiches. Do you want to make bottle for them? Or nurse them?" he asked

"...why would we make bottles?" Tony grumbled, "I'll nurse them."

"Because it's public and its cold out," he shrugged, smiling at him, and Tony rolled his eyes,

"I'll bring a blanket."

"Okay," he smiled and he went to make sandwiches after his son was done smacking him with the spoon; Tony cleaned Franky off, and then he carried his young children off to the bedroom.

"Let's get dressed." Nate kept getting fussy with his hat every-time Tony put it on his head. "Honey, darling, please?" Tony whined, kissing his nose. Nate gave him glassy eyes, sniffling at him. "It's cold outside, little boy, it's cold." Tony sang softly, "So you have to wear a little hat, so that your teeny little ears don't freeze off." He tried again. Nate calmed down at the soft sing songy voice, and let Tony put the hat on him. "That's it, my cutie." Tony wrangled him into the back pack, and started on Franky. "Gimme your feeties, come on, gimme those little toes!" Franky burst into giggles and kicked her feet at him. "Yeah, toes!" Tony nibbled at her toes, laughing, then settled adorable socks onto her tiny feet. He gently dressed her, then settled her into the front pack. Bucky had a bag packed with their lunch, baby stuff, and he went to go see if his other kids wanted to go. Tony leaned up to kiss him, "Hey, ready?" He murmured, shifting Franky's hands down into the front pack.

"Yep," he smiled, kissing him happily. "The kids are staying here so it's just us."

"Hmm?" Tony nosed up against him, "Alright...we should get a dog." The sub said offhandedly, slipping into the elevator.

"What?" He asked, surprised and he followed Tony into the elevator, "Really? I always thought you were more of a cat person," He said,

"...cats?" Tony asked, "Why?" He smoothed Franky's hat, "I don't know, I just...Steve's dog is cool, and we go on walks now, aren't you supposed to take a dog with you when you walk? Forget it, it was just a thought."

"I like dogs," He smiled and shrugged, nuzzling him. He fixed the bag over his shoulder, and walked down the sidewalk with him.

"Yeah, but we don't need one. I mean, the kids would like it, but...Steve's issues with training Luna were..."

"I like cats too, they don't need much training," he said.

"Cats..." Tony sighed, "...I guess. Kittens are cute."

"Yeah, we can pick one out today and surprise the kids," he grinned,

"One? For that many kids?" Tony asked.

" . . . How many do you think we need?" the alpha asked.

"Uh..." Tony kissed Franky's head, reaching back to stroke Nate's head. The little boy was snoozing on his back as they stepped out into the summer sun, "Maybe...one for each of them? That's...five...Huh...maybe Myra and Anya could share...then Jamie...so four, four kittens." He bit his lip, "One for Danny, definitely. But the one for Jamie will also be for Shaun, they'll share..." Bucky hummed, and nodded,

"Alright . . ." he called Steve up on his phone real quick,

"Who are you calling? Why?" Tony leaned to look at him. Bucky looked at him,

"I want to make sure the kids even want cats, I was going to have Steve subtly ask the kids."

"...ah." Tony murmured, "We'll have to find the kittens." Bucky got off the phone, telling Steve to text him if any of the kids did not want a kitten.

"We'll look for a nearby pet store," he smiled and kissed his head.

"Hmm," Tony hummed, stroking Franky's hair softly, "So..." He breathed, "Um, I thought maybe tonight Clint could watch the kids...?"

"You want to go out, or stay in?” he grinned,

"What?" Tony arched a brow, "Really? You think I wanna have Clint watch the kids, the twins, so that we can go out? We take them out with us."

"Oh,” he frowned a little, but he understood. Not every date had to end in sex. "Okay," Tony sighed, looking down,

"...I wanted him to watch the kids so we could...so we could maybe...have sex...so you could drop me. Well, I mean, if you want to! If you...if you want to, I'm not assuming, but..."

"Yeah, Yeah I want to! I just wasn't sure that was what you wanted because of the twins," he smiled.

"I was saying I was going to have Clint watch the twins, and you asked if I wanted to go out..."

"Yeah, we can have sex at home," He murmured. "I wasn't sure if you were up for leaving the house for long period of time." Tony huffed,

"Are you seriously not getting what I'm saying?" The omega pushed, and Bucky huffed,

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go out or not, but now that I know you do, I'll get a hotel," he tried to clarify that he did understand. Tony shook his head,

"A...fine, okay." The omega muttered. Bucky huffed, not sure what he'd done wrong this time.

"...so...so pet store?" Tony leaned against his side.

"Yeah," he nodded, and kissed his forehead before looking around. "Should we ask Siri?" Tony withdrew, face twisted,

"Ew. Siri? Who's been talking to you about Apple products?!" He huffed, "Besides, Extremis can connect me to a satellite, and I can find us one." Bucky hunched his shoulder,

"I heard it on tv . . .” He muttered. Tony's heart twisted with guilt,

"...Bucky? I'm sorry...I..." He whispered, "...I didn't mean to insult you..." Bucky smiled and nuzzled him,

"C’mon, let’s find those kittens."

"Alright." Tony murmured, following him, "Uh...Extremis says turn right!" He exclaimed. Bucky smiled down at his son, who was quietly watching the world go past him,

"We're going right, Nate!" he cooed at him as they made a turn. Tony laughed, taking Bucky's hand in his own,

"Then we walk, walk walk..." He trailed off, looking at the street signs, "Then we turn left." Bucky hummed, and nuzzled his mate, watching Franky. "Okay, then straight for...four blocks."

"Can I take Nate out?” he asked, already reaching into the pouch behind Tony,

"Uh, sure." Tony huffed, turning so that Bucky could get the baby out. Bucky smiled and he put Nate in his arm,

"Hey baby boy." The little boy cooed, looking up at him, and Tony shifted, starting off again. Bucky smiled and nuzzled Nate, "You want a kitty?"

"No, they don't need a kitten, Bucky." Tony mumbled.

"I know," he chuckled, nuzzling his son,

"Okay," Tony turned, opening a door, "...here, this is the shop."

"Oh," he smiled and walked forward, "can we see your kittens?"

"Kittens?" The shop keep lead them back to a corner with a big glass case, with an open top. "Here you are." He looked at Tony, then at Bucky, "Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Stark." And he walked away, leaving them to peruse the pile of mewling furballs in the tank. Bucky put his son back in the pouch on Tony’s back, and he looked down at the cats; Tony watched the tiny fluffy beasts tumble over each other, batting at Bucky's fingers. Bucky smiled, rubbing his fingers over their heads, scratching at their ears. The kittens mewed, and Tony snorted,

"They like you." He lowered one hand into the tank, and all the kittens hissed, jumping backward and puffing up. One lowly white kitten with a black paw didn't hiss though, and he slowly slunk forward. Tony frowned, and lifted the tiny thing out of the tank. It was scraggly and fluffy, with a wet nose, and huge ears. It mewled at him and wiggled her nose at him. Bucky smiled,

"We need to keep that one."

"...it's the only one that likes me." Tony frowned, "That's...disappointing, but okay." He settled it into Bucky's arm, but the kitten freaked out, clawing its way back onto Tony's shoulder. Bucky gave the kitten a look,

"Okay, let me get a box for the kittens."

"...this is going to be an issue." Tony told the puff ball on his shoulder, but it simply purred and nuzzled his face. "Great." He watched Bucky settle the new carrier onto the floor, "So...four more." He said, flushing and looking away, so that Bucky wouldn't notice that he'd added one to the number they needed. Bucky noticed, and he nodded, picking out four more for his family. The sub reached up to stroke the raggedy kitten's ears, "...so...no park then, because we have a box of kittens."

"We can buy them now, and have the guy hold them for a few hours," he smiled.

"...that would be...what if he swaps one?" Tony frowned.

"Take a picture of them, and we'll make sure they're the same ones," he smiled. Tony huffed,

"But what if Nibbles doesn't want to be in there?"

"...Nibbles?" he asked, grinning at the name,

"...she keeps biting my ear." Tony muttered, flushing. Bucky chuckled,

"Why don't we go home, distribute the cats, and then go on our date. Tomorrow we can go to the park." Bucky stood up, and moved to leave, but there was only one more kitten left. She mewled and curled up in the corner of the box. Tony hesitated,

"...wait..." He whispered, "Bucky...why...why don't we get Myra and Anya their own kittens? It's..." Bucky sighed, and he lifted the kitten, putting it into the box. Tony bit his lip, "...what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just don't know how we are going to handle six kittens," he chuckled, and went to the register. Tony frowned,

"...six...isn't much different than five, but we'll need a couple litter boxes, and food, and..." Right at that moment, Franky started to cry loudly to nurse. Bucky smiled and nuzzled his mate,

"I'll take care of it," He lifted Nibbles with his metal hand and put her in with the other five kittens. "Go nurse her, and I'll buy the kittens." Tony nodded,

"Uh, sir?" He called to the man at the register, "Do you have a bathroom?" The man nodded,

"To the left," he said, ringing Bucky up. Tony huffed, and stepped in, closing the door. He sighed in relief when he saw the small couch just inside the door; slowly, he got the kids out of their spots, and settled them down to nurse. Bucky bought the kittens, litter boxes, litter, and a toy for each kitten along with a couple pounds of food for them. He then called Happy to come and pick everything up. Tony emerged awhile later, the twins asleep in his arms,

"Um, so are we still going to the park?"

"Yep!" he grinned, "Happy got the cats and everything, so we're free."

"Oh, so what now?" Tony asked softly.

"The park," he kissed him and led him outside,

"Okay, but they're asleep." Tony breathed, "Can you take one of them?"

"Sure," he smiled, and lifted Nate out of his pouch, nuzzling him. Tony shifted, and stepped outside,

"Let's go." The omega said, and Bucky nodded and followed him out. "Park...park..." Tony turned, tightening the straps on the back pack, and heading down the street. Bucky smiled and followed him to the park,

"Should I take Nate down the slide?"

"They're asleep," Tony reminded him, "But when he wakes up, I bet he'd love that." He was far more adventurous than Franky was.

"Okay," he smiled, and walked Tony over to a bench, sitting down beside him.

"Mm, it's nice here." Tony breathed, leaning into Bucky's side and looking down at the sleeping babies in their arms.

"Yeah," he hummed, and nuzzled him happily. "I bet Franky would love being in one of those swings," he pointed to the ones that were for babies.

"Maybe, she's still really little, Buck."

"I know," he bumped his head affectionately.

"Okay," Tony murmured, "I'm just going to...is there a blanket in the bag?"

"Mhm," he nodded, and he opened the bag for him.

"Here, hold...uh, hold Franky, and I'll spread it out. Did you bring food?"

"I did," he nodded, and he took the baby,

"Good, I'm hungry." Tony laughed, and lay the blanket on the grass.

"Me too," he smiled, and sat down on the blanket; Tony groaned, settling down beside him, and laying back on the thick quilt.

"You'll watch over us while we sleep, won't you?" He murmured, as Bucky settled the children on either side of him.

"Of course," he smiled, and picked out a sandwich to eat. The omega closed his eyes, his face dappled in shade,

"This's...nice..." Tony murmured.

"Yeah," Bucky smiled, breathing in the fresh air,

"...why d'n't we do this...more often...?" Tony breathed, yawning.

"Dunno," he grunted, taking another bite of food,

"...kids don't wanna," Tony realized, "That's why..."

"It’s fine," he shrugged. Tony sighed, and stretched out, falling into a light doze. Bucky was still there when his beautiful mate awoke.

"...babies?" Tony yawned, blinking away.

"Right next to you," he smiled.

"Oh." The sub yawned again, and slowly sat up, "...they still asleep?"

"Nah," he smiled, rubbing his daughter’s belly,

"Really?" Tony shook himself, "I'm sorry, you should've woken me up."

"It's okay, you're going to need the rest for what I have planned for you," he smirked. Tony groaned,

"That's mean." He squirmed on the blanket, curling up to burrow against Bucky's side. Bucky smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour," he hummed,

"Mm." Tony kissed over Bucky's rib cage, then stood to stretch. Bucky immediately lunged, and tickled Tony's sides. "Noooo!" Tony cried, arching and trying to run away. Bucky laughed and tried to chase after him, only going so far as to the edge of the blanket so his kids wouldn't be unattended. The sub laughed, circling the blanket. Bucky snarled playfully, and he leaped out, catching him around the waist and pulling him onto the blanket. Tony shrieked, kicking his legs in the air, and laughing until tears streamed down his face as Bucky tickled him. Bucky smiled and pulled away, letting him catch his breath. The babies were smiling, Tony's good mood was very contagious. The sub rolled out of Bucky's arms, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through his laughter. "Oh..." Bucky hummed, and nuzzled his babies,

"C’mon Nate, let’s go on the slide," he smiled, and lifted him up. The baby kicked his chubby legs, and giggled while Tony lifted Franky up to nurse. Bucky smiled and he got on the small slide, his hips barely fitting as he slid down. Tony chuckled, watching him scoot down the end of the slide. It was all worth it to hear his little boy’s happy squeals. Tony strapped Franky to his chest, and settled into a swing. Franky yawned as he swung softly, being put to sleep by the rocking. Tony watched his mate, smiling as Bucky took Nate on all the toys.

When they were done, Bucky joined Tony on the swings, rocking Nate. "Almost ready to go home?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah I think so," Bucky smiled, nuzzling his son,

"Okay, I'm ready too." The sub slipped to his feet, adjusting Franky on his chest. Bucky put Nate in the back pouch, and went to go clean up; Tony gave a final yawn, trying to finish waking up. Bucky put a sandwich in his hand, and wrapped an arm around him as they walked home. "Mm, thank you." Tony smiled, taking a big bite. Bucky kissed his head and lead his mate home. 

 

"Be good for Clint," Tony kissed his youngest two children, nuzzling them, "They just nursed, and...and there's some baby food in the kitchen..." He informed his friend, "I...I know you're experienced with this." Clint nodded,

"I can do this, you can trust me," he smiled, feeling so much better ever since that apple cobbler. He still had a small limp, and occasional back pain, but it wasn't anywhere near as intense as it used to be. Tony bit his lip, and kissed Clint softly on the lips,

"I trust you." He murmured, before Steve's hand was suddenly against his chest, pressing him away from Clint. Clint had been enjoying the soft kiss, before huffing at Steve.

"Have a great night, Tony," he smiled, and made Franky wave to him. The other sub gave a soft nod, and stepped into the elevator. He was a little bit nervous as to what Bucky might be setting up on their floor; his alpha had told him to stay at Clint's for a certain amount of time, so that he could 'get ready', but Tony had no idea what that meant. Bucky had turned their floor . . .well, the bathroom and the bedroom, into a love/bondage paradise. Leading to the bedroom was a trail of candles and flower petals, but waiting on the bed was Bucky in leather bondage. His chest had a leather x shape, which showed off his muscles, and his cock was adorned with a leather thong, with silver studs on it. Tony's breath stuttered to a halt, and he froze in the doorway, seeing the carefully arranged outfit he was meant to wear. Bucky's gaze told him exactly what he was supposed to do, and he slowly removed his clothes, piece by piece. Sliding the black thong up into place was torture with Bucky watching him, the thick leather collar was tight as he buckled the clasp, and then he buckled thick, padded cuffs around his own wrists, before rolling lacy black stockings up his legs. The garterbelt was dark against the smooth skin of his waist, and he clipped the stockings to it, heart pounding. Next came the high heels, black with red soles, and long spike heels; after, he buckled matching cuffs around his ankles, and stepped closer to the bed.

"You look fucking gorgeous," Bucky stood up, and rubbed a hand over his mate’s clothed cock, up to his swollen nipples. "Gonna breed you tonight, baby . . ." The omega whimpered when he saw the spread of _tools_  behind where his mate had been laying. The shiny silver clamps with the chain between them lay there, and suction cups, a row of plugs and toys getting progressively bigger, and a huge bottle of lube. Candles that hadn't been lit lay with the other gear, and Tony trembled at the idea of wax play. Bucky kissed his tattoo on his chest, and kissed up his throat to his jaw. "Do you want to be bred? Get all filled with my pups again?" Tony trembled, head tilting back automatically,

"...please...please, sir..." He gasped out, cock tenting the lacy panties.

"Such a naughty boy," he kissed at his jaw again, and he grabbed a medium sized tail plug, knowing his mate could take it. "On your hands and knees on the bed." Tony settled into place, flushing when he saw the towel Bucky had spread where he was supposed to be.

"Thank you, sir." He whispered.

"Good boy," he said, pressing his fingers into Tony's hole, and he rubbed at the sides, triggering the lubrication glands. Tony groaned, back arching and stretching like a pleased cat; he pressed back against Bucky's fingers, whining.

"So wet for me," he hummed, playing with his prostate a little before pressing the furred tail plug in his hole. The omega shuddered, feeling his body spread slowly open for his mate. Bucky watched his rim clamp down at the end of the widest part. "There we go," he smiled, and let the tail brush against his thighs. Tony's chest was pressed to the bed by that point, his pupils dilated, swallowing his iris. He looked blown, his body shivering occasionally. "Now I want you to roll on your back, and put a hand and foot in each corner.” The sub took a deep breath, struggling over onto his back, his ass firmly planted on the towel. He spread his limbs, muscles twitching. "We're going to play a game," The alpha hummed, and he lit two candles, one red, and one gold, letting them get hot. Tony swallowed, watching him warily, fingers clenching into fists as Bucky clipped his restraints to the bed. He tied a limb to each post of the bed, so he was stretched out. "I'm not going to blindfold you . . . this time," he hummed. Tony's cock twitched inside the panties at that,

"...yes, sir." He whispered. Bucky hummed, and grabbed the candles, specifically designed for this kind of play. He gently dripped the gold wax on Tony's thighs. Tony jerked, crying out, "F-Fuck!" He whimpered, beads of molten wax rolling over his skin, sticking in the fine hair there. "S-sir...sir...!"

"Shh, don't make me have to gag you," Bucky smirked, and put two gold diagonal lines across Tony's chest and nipples. The sub jerked, whimpering softly, his lip between his teeth so he wouldn't cry out. "Imagine how that's gonna feel when I peel it off," he hummed, and kissed him before dripping some red wax over his belly, letting it pool into his belly button. Tony squirmed between the restraints at Bucky's words.

"...sir..." He whined, forgetting himself. Bucky hummed and dribbled the red candle down his pubic region. Bucky tucked the panties down underneath the sub’s balls, and covered Tony's cock with the wax. Tony cried out, back arching, his legs pulling at the straps.

"Look at you," he hummed, and blew cold air on the red wax covered cock. "All decked out in a wax iron man suit." Tony took a few deep, shuddering breaths,

"...oh..." He whimpered, sweat beading on his brow, "...th-thank you, sir..."

"Mhm," he smiled, and let the wax cool on his skin, before slowly beginning to peel it off of Tony's thighs. The sub swallowed thickly, squirming, and arching his back.

"...ow...!" He whined, but his cock was dripping, cum rolling down the wax coating.

"Did it pull your hairs?” he asked, rubbing the warm, sensitive skin, before moving to the next batch on his other thigh,

"...nnn...y-yes..." Tony whined, rolling his hips and whimpering when Bucky held him down. Bucky put the wax in the trash, and he moved up Tony's body, rubbing his spiked cock against Tony's sensitive thigh, as he began to peel it off his nipples. Tony whimpered, shaking, "Please...please sir...please...?" His cock was still coated in the wax.

"You want your pretty cock to be free?” he asked, taking a nipple into his mouth, giving it a hard suck.

"...please...please, sir!" Tony bucked, pulling at his bonds, and then he saw Bucky reach for the nipple clamps, but the dom passed right over them. Bucky grabbed the suction tubes, and he kissed his mate, undoing his binds.

"Hands and knees." The alpha ordered, and Tony swallowed,

"...but...but there's still wax on-" He whined, rolling onto his hands and knees.

"Trust me," he said, placing the pump underneath Tony, and he put the two suctions on his chest, "Gonna be my pretty breeding cow," he kissed his head, and scratched at the wax that collected on Tony's balls. The sub groaned,

"...cow?" He whimpered, confused.

"Because you give off milk," he said, kissing him. "You're not fat, you're my beautiful sub," he hummed, and pulled the wax off his cock. Tony groaned, slick leaking from his hole, his cock gleaming red from the wax.

"...nn...B...sir..." Bucky put a suction around his cock, letting the machine start coaxing milk out. Tony cried out, jerking and squirming, "...nnn....!" He whined, toes curling. Bucky moved the plug around, before pulling it out, and pressing his cock inside, his spikey thong discarded on the ground. Tony pressed his face into the bedding, his hips pressing back against Bucky. "Sir...sir, please...!" Bucky moaned and fucked him nice and hard, watching more milk fill up the small tank. Tony whimpered, "...gonna...Bucky...I'm gonna...!" He tried to warn his mate, hips jerking.

"Go ahead, fucking cum," he groaned, biting his shoulder. Tony cried out, hole spasming around Bucky's cock,

"Sir!" He cried, back arching. He groaned, his knot just beginning to form as he continued to pound into his tight little hole. Tony shook, "...nn...Bucky...Bucky...sir...please...please....!" The alpha groaned loudly and pressed his knot deep into him. Tony clenched around him, whining, "...oh...oh god..."

"You feel so good," he moaned, rubbing around the pumps on his breasts. The omega whimpered, rolling his hips, and twitching from over-stimulation,

"...sir..."

"My good boy," He panted, and kissed his throat. Tony whined, shivering,

"...thank you, sir..." He breathed, sliding deeper into his soft drop.

"Love you," he hummed, and nuzzled him, before slowly taking the device off of Tony's cock; Tony groaned, muscles clenching,

"...nnn..."

"Oh god that feels so good," He groaned,

"...thank you, sir..." Tony murmured.

"You're welcome," he kissed his back. When he finally pulled out, he pulled the suction tubes off of Tony's nipples, only to wrap his mouth around one. The sub whimpered, trembling as Bucky rolled him onto his back. Bucky sucked on his nipples, tasting the warm milk oozing out of them. Tony shuddered,

"...sir...sir..." The omega whined, and Bucky pulled off happily,

"Mmmh," he hummed, swallowing a little of what was in his mouth, before pushing the rest into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed reluctantly, flushing. "What did you think?' he asked.

"I...I don't like it."

"Sorry," he chuckled, and nuzzled him, before giving him some water. The sub swallowed hurriedly, then slumped, breathing deep.

"...please tell me it's not over." The omega breathed, and Bucky chuckled,

"Not even close."

 

Tony huffed as he stepped out of the shower, his robe pulled tight around his body. Bucky smiled, the carrier of cats in his hand.

"Happy played with them a little, I thought you might want to divvy them out?" Tony hummed,

"Okay...well, I need pants before we bring all the kids up." The alpha nodded, and grabbed Tony a pair of pants, pressing their hips together before he handed the pants over.

"Love you," Bucky hummed, and rolled his hips once, feeling the hardness of the plug within his sub. Tony whimpered,

"...why...?" He breathed, hole spasming around the base of the plug.

"What?" Bucky asked, feeling almost offended by that question.

"You pushed on the...I was just getting used to it...and you moved it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, relaxing. He had been afraid Tony was questioning their love,

"It's...it's fine." Tony breathed, relaxing against him. The alpha kissed his throat, and placed the pants in his hands. "Thanks," Tony murmured, slowly pulling the pants on. The alpha then handed Tony the box of kittens,

"Jarvis, please call our kids into the living room."

_"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Tony shifted as Clint stepped out of the elevator with the twins, all the other kids around him. Bucky took the kids, and thanked Clint, before letting him go.

Myra signed quickly to Anya,

_"What is that? In the box?"_  The little girl inquired, and Anya shrugged, signing back,

_"Dunno."_  Tony settled the box on the floor, Myra quickly signed the same thing at her mother, her  curiosity making her jump up and down in excitement.

_"Hold on."_ Tony signed, holding his hands up. He slowly opened the carrier, _"Myra, come here,"_  He held out a kitten, black with white paws, _"This is for you."_  Myra's face exploded into happiness, and she pulled the soft kitten to her chest, nuzzling its head happily. "Anya," Tony held up a white kitten with dark paws, "Jamie and Shaun," He held up another, pure white except for grey ears; "Antonia," A brown kitten, with black mask and tail, "Aaand...Danny." This kitten was pitch black with blue eyes. Danny walked forward, his eyes bright,

"I get my own?” he asked, smiling and taking the black kitten, "Thank you, mama," he beamed.

"You get your own." Tony murmured, holding the last kitten to his chest, "...this one is for me. Now your daddy got litter boxes, food, litter, and dishes. So set up a spot for your kittens." They all ran to their rooms to find places for the litter boxes and food. Bucky went around to each room, and deposited each item, giving each of his kids a cat toy as well. Tony stayed behind, his kitten climbing all over the couch, the twins sound asleep on a blanket on the floor. Bucky smiled and he handed Tony the one pet toy he'd saved for him. It was a red and gold plush mouse.

"...oh, thank you." Tony smiled, wiggling the mouse around for his kitten. Nibbles went crazy over it, grabbing it with both paws. "Get it, yeah!" Tony made it run all over the couch. The kitten leaped and chased after it, pawing at Tony's hands to try to make him stop which had the sub laughing and keeping it moving. Bucky smiled and touched the cat’s tail, making the kitten freak out in fright, swatting at the alpha's hands before going back to Tony and the toy. "I don't think she likes you." Tony pointed out.

"I know," the alpha just grinned, he was glad his mate was happy. The sub tied the mouse to a string, trailing it all over sleepily. The kitten chased it around until it wore itself out, and collapsed on the floor, its little chest rising and falling rapidly. Tony slowly leaned to pick the kitten up, settling it on his chest. Nibbles purred, and curled up against his warm skin,

"Bucky? Whatcha doin'?" Tony murmured.

"Getting the pups some dinner, why?" he asked.

"Just...I'm falling asleep...listen to the twins..."

"I got them, you go take a nap," he said, smiling. The sub was already dozing softly on the bed. Bucky chuckled, and he kept an eye on his sleepy pups.

 


	36. Unavoidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky go out for the first time since the twins were born. Five years since the twins were born in fact.

"Fucking cats!" Tony growled as he tripped over the fat black cat Danny owned, his five year old kids behind him, "Bucky! We're gonna be late for the banquet!" Danny came out, grinning,

"I'll watch over the brats, mama," He smiled, "Have fun!" He was fifteen now, a full-fledged alpha. Tony smiled, watching him lift Nate and Francis into his arms,

"Okay, just...have fun." He called, taking Bucky's arm as they stepped into the elevator. Danny waved, and grinned, setting his younger siblings on the couch.

"Okay guys, so, what movie should we do tonight?” he asked.

"Frozen!" Nate exclaimed, but Francis just walked to the elevator, sniffling, Danny held up a hand, and he wrapped his arms around Franky,

"Hey, what’s wrong?” he picked her up into his arms.

"...mama..." She whimpered, staring at the elevator, "...I want mama to come back, I don't want mama to go to a party!" Danny nuzzled her,

"Oh c’mon, mama's gonna go have fun, and you're gonna have fun with your big brother!" He smiled, tickling her belly, but Francis was resolute. Tears dripped down her cheeks,

"...I want mama..." Danny sighed,

“C’mon Francis, if you stop crying, I'll do a princess puzzle with you," he groaned. She whimpered, crying hard,

"I want mama! I want mama and daddy!" The little girl cried, and Danny sighed and kissed her head,

"Shh, little Franky, mama will be home soon, please calm down," he sighed,

"I want mama!" Franky sobbed, clinging to her brother.

"I know," he rubbed her back, "but come on, I can be fun!" He carried her over to the couch, and he put frozen on. "We can eat cookies later." Francis whimpered, curling in his lap, her shoulders shaking. Slowly, Nate climbed up beside her, he was an unbelievably gentle alpha child; he rubbed his sister's back,

"Love you, Franky." The little boy said softly. Danny smiled and nuzzled Nate.

"You guys are my favorite little brother and sister."

"We are?" Nate whimpered, curling closer, and Franky let her brother wrap his arms around her.

"...I want mama..."

"Mama will be home soon," he said, hugging them both tightly.

"They lefted!" Francis cried, "They never lefted before!"

"They used to do it all the time, "he said, "Jamie used to leave with mama all the time."

"...but mama lefted me here! Mama takes me...mama always takes me...!" She sobbed, "Me and Nate...!"

"But this time there's going to be alcohol and only adults, kids aren't allowed," he smoothed her hair down.

"...alcohol?" Franky whined, "What's that?" She nuzzled Danny's chest as Nia lead Charlie out by the hand.

"Hey, munchkins!" She ruffled Franky and Nate's hair,

"Is that why mama left us? 'Cause we're munch'ins?!" Franky exclaimed; Danny chuckled and kissed Franky’s head,

"Mama is gonna be back before you know it. It's not because you're munchkins."

"Mama has already been gone so long...!" Franky sobbed, and Nate nuzzled her, worrying over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were..." Antonia frowned, settling beside Danny and kissing each of their younger siblings. "Where are mom and dad?"

"A banquet for SI," Danny replied, biting his lip. "I've offered everything, I don't know how to make her happy," he said, sighing. Charlie smiled and pulled Nate into her lap, nuzzling him softly, and Nia gently lifted Franky up,

"How about we make a cake, huh, Franky? Me, you, and Danny."

"....a cake?" Francis lifted her tear stained face to look at them, "Can we?"

Tony bit his lip, swallowing the last of his latest drink,

"You think they're okay? We've never left them before..." He turned to Bucky, "Should I text Danny? He's only fifteen, what if he wasn't ready?"

"Danny is more than capable, I trust him," Bucky said, his hand on Tony’s waist. "He needs to know we trust him."

"I do trust him, but I worry that he might-" Tony snagged a scotch off of a nearby tray, swallowing that down, too, "Get overwhelmed if they freak out. I was just going to text and see how he was doing."

"Okay," Bucky took a scotch as well, and he rubbed Tony’s back. "If it'll make you feel better."

"...no, if you think I shouldn't, then...then I won't." Tony went to run his fingers through his carefully styled hair, and felt Bucky grab his hand to stop him. "...so...so are you ready for all the questions about why I'm so young and hot, and you aren't?" He tried to tease, "Fuck, that sounded awful, I'm sorry Bucky, that wasn't what I meant." He flushed as Bucky gently pulled him out onto the dance floor, leading him through an easy, gentle dance. "I just worry. I mean, as a parent, it's what I do about ninety percent of the time."

"I know you worry," he chuckled and kissed him softly. "Just remember, we're going to grow old together," he smirked.

"Are we? Will we be old?" Tony asked, frowning when Bucky lead him through a spin, then pulled him close again. He had chosen, for the one night, to dress in attire that suited an omega, and the lacy edge of his jacket swirled behind him. "Do you like my outfit?" He asked Bucky softly, looking down coyly, despite his wine-red stilettos, which had him at roughly the same height as his mate.

"One day, we will grow old," he nodded, and kissed him. "You look beautiful, my sub, you're radiant." Tony shivered, turning on one well-placed heel when Bucky guided him through another spin.

"Maybe...if all the kids are asleep when we get home..." He flushed, "...you could bend me over the arm of the couch...?" He leaned up to purr in Bucky's ear. Bucky closed his eyes, and he hummed happily,

"I would like nothing more than that, but you know Franky would come running out to you if she heard your voice." Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...right...communal living room couch?" He attempted, feeling Bucky's hands slide down to his hips, moving them into a figure eight, the dom's eyes on the v of his chest exposed by the low-cut shirt. "...resting room here couch?" Bucky sighed in mock sadness,

"It can't be helped," he smirked and spun him around,

"...so not at all?" Tony whined, coat flaring out like a dress, as it was patterned to do. He hadn't realized that everyone else was watching them.

"I was teasing," he hummed, and pressed their hips together as he dipped Tony down. The sub bent easily, sliding back up to stand as Bucky twisted him through a series of complicated spins and moves. Bucky smiled as the song ended, "We were on center stage," he whispered in his ear. Tony blinked, looking around at the empty floor,

"Oh...oh, that's uh...that's weird." He let Bucky pull him over to the bar again. The alpha chuckled and ordered two more whiskeys, 

"Drink up, then I find a couch," he smiled, and a few nearby drunks whistled. Tony knocked back his shot, then blinked as another alpha touched his shoulder, asking very politely to dance.

"...Bucky?" Tony looked up at him, asking in his own way if it were alright. Bucky hummed,

"One dance," he replied, letting his sub leave with the other alpha. Anywhere else, would not be allowed; Tony was lead gently onto the floor, dark eyes staring him down until he dropped his gaze; the movements were sleek, practiced, and Tony's mind went a little hazier every time he met the alpha's burning gaze. Bucky waited impatiently for the song to end, knowing it was in bad taste to push the other alpha away. Tony was a little shaky as he was lead through a dance far more intimate than he and Bucky's had been; every time he tried to pull away, however, the alpha would look straight into his eyes, and he would be sucked back into the base nature of the dance he was doing. Submission versus domination. His chest heaved as he was spun in close against the alpha's chest, and the tall man's lips found his ear, "Hail Hydra." The dom murmured, a smile twitching on his lips as he spun Tony back out ; the omega's eyes widened with shock, but he was immediately pulled back in, eyes forced to lock with the alpha's again.

When the dance lasted far longer than appropriate, Bucky came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony twisted immediately to try and warn him, eyes wide and terrified; the bullet slammed into Bucky's back before he could open his mouth,

"NO!" The sub screamed, jerking in the other alpha's grip, blood spattering his white lacy shirt. Bucky gasped, and he cried out, falling to his knees, his face twisted in pain. He shuddered and looked at Tony, he could take a bullet wound, probably, and try to get Tony to safety. He tried to get to his feet, shaking as he tried to stand; Tony ripped his arm free of the other alpha's grip, the suit flowing over his skin as he wrapped himself around Bucky, "Nononono, breathe, baby, breathe!" He cried, "Jarvis! The team-call the team!" He covered Bucky's body with his own armored form, shuddering, "Please, baby, please...! We're gonna get old together, right? You just said that, old _together_ , not just me alone!" Bullets scattered off of his armored back, and Tony curled tighter over Bucky, knowing that the shooters would be closing in soon. People were screaming, running from the ballroom as fast as they could, stumbling over each other; Tony stroked Bucky's cheek, eyes panicked, as lightning scattered through the room, their team crashing through blocked doorways and windows, trying to steady the crowd.

"It hurts," Bucky felt his strength draining from him, unsure if he could move. "Gotta get you safe...," he shuddered,

"I'm safe, Bucky, I'm safe. Breathe, please...please breathe! Don't stop!" Tony kissed his bloody face, shaking hard, "I'm gonna take you to a hospital, okay? Just breathe for me, please, just...nn...breathe for me!" His chest ached, right where the bullet was probably lodged in Bucky's body, and he felt cold in his heart, where the bond rested. "Oh god, breathe, okay? Just breathe!" He lifted Bucky into his arms, lifting off of the ground. Bucky cried out when he was lifted, and was struggling to breathe as the minutes passed.

"I love you, Tony, you know that, right?"

"Don't, don't do that, we're not saying goodbye, we _aren't_!" Tony whimpered, gripping him close and trying to focus enough to get the repulsors online. Bucky reached his hand up, striking Tony’s face, his eyes starting to close. "NO!" Tony screamed at him, "KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" He lifted into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks, "NO NO! Bucky, look at me, look at me! Oh god...oh god, please...please!" He sobbed, landing as lightly as he could at the hospital's ER doors. Nurses ran forward, and they brought a gurney out,

"Set him down!!"

"No...no, I can't, I can't-!" Tony gasped out, he could hardly breathe, it hurt so much! "...he's dying, he's _DYING_!"

"Put him down so we can SAVE him!" a nurse shouted at him, with a commanding voice. Tony lay Bucky on the gurney, trembling all over his gauntlet-covered hand on Bucky's chest as they wheeled him inside,

"I'm sorry, Omega Barnes-Stark, you can't come past this point." A nurse stopped him as the suit melted back into his body. The other nurse wheeled Bucky into his room, doctors running into the ER. Clint came up behind Tony, touching his shoulder.

"Let's sit down." The other omega murmured; Tony's legs collapsed beneath him as soon as Clint touched him, tears streaming down his face.

"...he's dying...he's dying and I can _feel_  every m-moment of it...!" He choked out, hugging himself as his tremors grew worse. Clint lifted him up, and carried him to a chair, holding him tight.

"He's survived worse." Clint murmured as Tony curled into his lap like a child, fingers twisting into the material over his own chest,

"...it hurts...it hurts right...right here, where the b-bond..." He wheezed, feeling hands stroke over his back and hair; his pack was suddenly there, surrounding him with warmth and support as he struggled against the feeling of impending death in his chest. The feeling lasted for hours until late in the night, the pressure abated. 

 

A doctor came out, wiping blood off his hands, looking tired. Tony lifted his head slowly, shuddering,

"...I can see him now, right? I...right now?" He climbed out of Clint's lap, still gripping the material over his chest, the bond fluttering weakly under his hand. "Please. Right now, right?" The doctor held up a hand,

"Don't jostle him. He probably won't be awake for a while," he said, "but you can see him." Tony stood on shaky legs, swallowing as he followed the surgeon into the hospital room, his hands twisting together. Bucky was unconscious on the bed, wearing a hospital gown, bandages peeking through the top; Tony slowly moved toward the bed, to climb onto it, but the surgeon stopped him.

"...oh...don't jostle him..." He repeated, slowly sinking into a chair instead, and reaching for Bucky's hand. "...I need Steve Rogers in here, please." Steve came in a few moments later, resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. "...the man that did this...if he isn't dead..." Tony swallowed, eyes narrowed, "...tell me the agents are dead. Tell me you and the pack killed them, Steve, tell me they're gone." He flicked his eyes up to Steve's, and there was murder in his gaze. Steve rubbed his hand over Tony’s shoulders,

"He was just a messenger...hydra is still alive," he said. Tony shuddered, gripping Bucky's hand tighter,

"...they tried to take him from me, Steve." His voice was dark with anger, "They tried to _take_  him from me."

"I know. We all need to a closer eye on each other," he said.

"I'm going to kill them all." Tony was deathly calm.

"We will kill them all," Steve squeezed his shoulder. He couldn't deny the irony, since that had been Bucky’s first mission. Tony shuddered, and lay his upper half on the bed,

"...all of them."

"We're with you," he said, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

"...I need _him_  with me." Tony breathed, pulling Bucky's fingers against his face.

"He'll pull through," he said, turning to leave. Tony swallowed,

"...I...what if he doesn't?" The sub sat up, "What do I do, me with my seven children, without my husband?"

"He's pulled through worse," he said, sighing softly,

"...he almost died in minutes from this, Steve." Tony muttered, scooting his chair as close to Bucky's bed as he could. Steve sighed and left to go to Clint.

"How is he?" Thor asked as soon as Steve appeared, worried and pacing. "I have sent Bruce and Peter back to the tower so that the children have adult supervision." He informed his pack mate, "I know that Charlotte is of age, yet I could not leave them alone in good conscience." Steve nodded in understanding,

"Honestly, not that good. If Tony is overly worried, then I feel like we need to be too."

"Is Tony overly worried?" Thor inquired softly, watching Clint press himself against Steve's chest.

"He was, he's seemed to calm down a little," he said,

"Did he? Or did he seem blank, as if he were holding himself back?" Thor asked, clearly worried.

"Both," he muttered, "He said he'd kill all of hydra."

"...does that sound like something Anthony would normally say to you? Because it does not to me. We must keep a close watch on him, he will need us."

"Yes," he said, hugging his mate. "He could do something rash."

"...no one is in there with him, we will need to have someone always stay there with him." Thor announced, "I have to go and speak with the surgeons as pack alpha."

"I'll stay with Tony, we should switch off every night," Steve said.

"Of course." Thor agreed. Steve nodded and he kissed Clint's head before going back to Tony. The omega was sitting perfectly still, expression blank, as if some piece of him were missing.

"Tony?" Steve asked, kneeling besides him.

"...what...?" Tony didn't move, just gripped Bucky's hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"...how do you think?" Tony flicked exhausted, dull eyes to Bucky's face. Steve nodded, and he pulled up a chair, sitting beside him, letting Tony know he had his pack to help him through this. The sub winced, clenching his eyes shut as the bond flickered weakly. "...no...nono...come on..." Tony lay his head on Bucky's chest, using everything he had to strengthen the bond, to give Bucky energy. Steve rubbed Tony’s back, using their pack bond to try to give the sub energy, but a pack bond wasn't nearly as strong as a soulmate bond. Tony swallowed, "...if he dies..." He whispered, "If he dies...you'll...you'll take care of our children...?"

"Yes," Steve said, putting a hand on Bucky's leg, to give them both what energy he had,

"...good." Tony whispered, kissing Bucky's bandaged chest; he wanted, desperately, to climb into the bed, but knew better.

"Let me know if the bond gets better or worse," Steve requested, and Tony shuddered,

"...it's...it comes and goes."

"Okay," The alpha nodded, nuzzling Tony gently.

"...why are you here, Steve?" Tony muttered, pulling away from him. Steve frowned,

"He may be your mate, but he's my best friend."

"...sorry...." Tony whispered, looking away and nuzzling Bucky's hand. Steve nodded, and sighed, trying to be supportive. "...I'm just...I'm sorry." Tony repeated.

"I am too," Steve nodded. The sub closed his eyes again, shaking with fatigue. Steve sighed,

"C’mon, you should really be in bed with him. I'll help you up so you don't jostle him," Steve said,

"The....I guess so..." Tony mumbled, letting Steve help him. Steve picked him up, and gently laid Tony on the bed beside Bucky, wrapping an extra blanket around them.

"Good?"

"...yeah." Tony breathed, sliding his arm over Bucky's chest. Steve took Tony's seat, and slumped down into it, feeling a bit better as well, now that Tony wasn't so miserable. The omega shuddered slowly through another weakening of the bond, then relaxed again.

 

Danny woke up from where he'd crashed on the couch to Franky screaming and crying because her mama wasn't home like Danny had promised.

"Mama!" Franky sobbed, "Want my mama!" Nate joined in the crying, shaking hard,

"Mama and daddy!" Danny groaned as he sat up, and he rubbed his face, "If you both stop crying and screaming right now, I will call them and find out why they are not home!" He said over their cries. Franky subsided to hiccups, Nate hugging her, trying to be quiet as Danny pulled out his phone. The older alpha motioned for them to come close, and he pressed his mother’s cell number, and he put it on speaker. Tony jumped when the ringing began inside his head, answering it with a thought,

"...hello?" He said softly, causing Steve to stir in his chair.

"Hey mom, where are you and dad?' He asked, his younger siblings bouncing in excitement at their mother’s voice; Tony choked,

"...we...honey..." He whispered, shivering, "...we're at the hospital, baby..."

"What?!" He took the phone off speaker, and brought it to his ear. "It was a banquet, what happened?" he asked, hugging Franky.

"...I can't tell you right now, honey." Tony whispered, "...when...when your father's awake, you can...you can come here..." His voice cracked, "...Danny...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I should have called you as soon as...as this happened..."

"…Can you at least talk to Franky and Nate for a little bit? They really miss you," he said.

"...yeah, honey, of course." Tony felt like he was going to pass out, he was so tired. Francis and Nate were peering up at Danny, confused. Danny smiled, and put it back on Speaker,

"Okay guys, talk away." He said, and Francis gripped the phone,

"Mama!!! When are you gon' be home?!"

"I don't know, honey...but I'll see you soon." Tony tried to sound happy. She whined loudly, looking up at her brother,

"I miss you mama!"

"I know, honey, I miss you too, okay? So...so you'll come to where I am, tomorrow." He winced at the promise.

"Tomorrow?!' She started to cry, plopping herself down onto the floor.

"...yeah, honey, tomorrow..." Tony whispered, "I'm sorry." She cried and hugged the phone against her,

"Why canna we go today?"

"It's late, darling, it's too late at night for you to come." Tony mumbled.

"Nooo no I just woke up! It’s morning!" she cried.

"It's not morning, honey," Tony whispered, "Sorry, I'm so sorry...come on...just...please, you can sleep with Danny, he'll keep you safe. Or with Antonia...or Myra and Anya..."

"But I want mama . . ." she whined and Danny took the phone back.

"What time should I come over with the kids tomorrow?"

"...ten, at the earliest." Tony murmured, "I don't know...when your father will wake up."

"Okay. Well, get some sleep mom, sorry if we woke up, "he said, hanging up the phone. "Okay guys . . . c’mon, bed time." Franky began to sob, shivering, and Nate hugged her and Danny, who lifted them both up, "Wanna sleep with me tonight? Or do you wanna sleep with some of the girls?” He asked. They didn't say a word, just curled closer to him. Danny yawned and he got into his own bed, letting the kids crawl over him until they were comfortable. They curled on either side of him, holding hands. Danny yawned, "We're gonna go see mama in the morning, but you both hafta sleep," He said, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been forever since we posted! I went through some horrible stuff and I don't have internet anymore, but I'll try to post more often!   
> Please comment if you all still want more.


End file.
